


My Own Hero

by shanzsway07



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, All will be explained, BAMF Lena, Cat is here too, F/F, I did start writing this before season 3 started so its not Sam, Im not sure yet, In the story, Lena Luther centric, Lena deserves better, Post Season 2, Reign is in here too, She and Lena are super close, She will have better, This might become a series, its Reign, ninja Lena, things are different because I say so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2018-12-25 20:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 56
Words: 275,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12043986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanzsway07/pseuds/shanzsway07
Summary: Post season 2. A month after the invasion.Updated summary.The SuperFriends are having a well deserved break when Shit hits the fan and a new threat disturbs the peace.Lena reveals a part of herself to them and things change drastically. She's a lot more than meets the eye. She's part of a whole new world. There's a reason why she's not like the rest of her family.OrLena and her Childhood best friend, Reign, Who is awesome and adorable and badass, lead double lives like the Super friends. When a new threat arises they must work together to stop it while dealing with new feelings and their pasts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So. First off, this is kind of AU meaning there will be things that changed. Events and what not. Ages maybe. This is Lena centric because I love her. 
> 
> I'm new to the supergirl fandom so I don't know everything. If something is wrong tell me please.
> 
> This is a fanfiction so things will be different and I will rearrange things to fit the story. Characters will be a little ooc. Especially lena. Again only to fit the story.
> 
> I own nothing but the plot and original characters. I don't have a complete plot so I'm just gonna roll with it.
> 
> I'm south African so my language and phrasing my be unfamiliar. Spelling and what not, so bare with me.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 1

"I'm just saying that doesn't make sense. Why do they always make women trip over themselves when running from monsters in movies. It's always kinda bothered me." Winn says. "I mean, I get the whole fight or flight instinct thing and usually flight is the more attractive and rational thing to do. I know this first hand but still. It seems so unrealistic, I've never seen any of our girls run from a fight." Winn carries on. 

It's been a month since the Daxemite invasion on National City and after countless days of cleaning up the mess left behind, The super friends are enjoying a well deserved break at their favorite alien bar to just cool down. Maggie and Alex were playing pool, trying to see who could distract the other when taking a shot instead of actually playing the game properly. Probably their worst match yet but they don't seem to mind. J'onn, Winn and James were sitting at their table chatting. Kara was by the bar talking with M'gann who was on the clock, just keeping her company as she worked. It's been a rough few weeks for the gang so they really are just happy to just chill for a bit. Friendly competition, ridiculous arguments about anything and just being with people you care about.

Since the attack, crime has become a bit of a problem. There was a lot of damage done during the attack and it seems a lot of people are taking advantage of that. People are still paranoid, especially now that Lillian Luther once again disappeared and that CADMUS is probably still operating even though there hasn't been any activity from them. Supergirl, the DEO and Guardian have been working their asses off day and night and tonight is one of those rare nights that seem to be at peace for a second for the resident heroes to take a breather. Not to mention Kara and James's jobs at CatCo have been hectic since they've been running stories left and right. Ever since Cat Grant came back, the atmosphere at the world wide media building has been buzzing. The DEO have been running around cleaning up the mess around the city with NCPD as well as doing their usual thing of stopping rouge aliens and what not. 

To say that everyone is exhausted is an understatement.

"Winn, we've been over this, man." James say taking a sip of his beer. "Yeah, yeah, but still. And then there's the whole, 'man goes back for the girl' and what not. Not that that's a problem but like, why doesn't the girl just get up. Maybe take off the heels and run." Winn argues. "And even some of the guys. Why run toward the danger. If something doesn't seem right, don't go looking for it. You hear a weird noise you go anywhere but, not toward it." He adds. J'onn just chuckles at the young man's ramble. Mostly because he's been asking himself those same questions for years. "Like don't get me wrong, I'm all for helping and all that but, if you got what you came for don't go looking for more." The techie rants. So maybe he's a little drunk.

James just shakes his head at his friend with a smile. Maggie and Alex walk back to their table giggling to each other until they plop down next to the boys. "So who won?" James smirks at the newly engaged couple who are also a little tipsy, but not too much. After the last few weeks, they decided to stay alert, so getting drunk off their asses is not an option. Maggie gives a dimpled smile showing her teeth. "I did and now get to pick our next adventure date. It was originally her turn but she was so positive she could beat me tonight that she bet her choice on it." The detective smiles smugly at her fiancee. Alex just grumbles but smiles anyway. "That last shot was lucky." Is all she says, stealing Winn's beer and taking a sip. "Hey- ah come on dude." The techie protests.

Alex smirks and goes to take another sip but is cut off when a hand steals the bottle from her and hands it back to Winn who smiles gratefully at his savor. "Traitor." Alex glares playfully at her superhero sister who just beams at her. Kara sits down next to her sister at the round table as J'onn excuses himself and makes his way to the bar to accompany M'gann.

Kara's been in a pretty rough state since Mon-El was forced to leave earth. Heartbreak has never really been something she could deal with properly. She cared deeply for the Damamite Prince and it hurt greatly to let him go. She still feels it now, but it's barely there anymore. With the constant distractions of life, she hasn't really had time to dwell on it much. With her friends and family by her side, she's been healing slowly but surely. Still she feels like something is missing. But the thing that's bothering her is she knows that the feeling is not entirely because the Daxamite is gone. She doesn't really know what's wrong and that is bothering her to no end. She tries not to dwell on it but it keeps nagging at the back of her head.

"So, how bout we get outta here and have game night at my place. I've been dying to spend time with you guys. We haven't had game night is forever!" Kara bounces hopefully, her glasses sliding down her nose slightly. Pushing them up she beams when they all smile and nod. They all start gathering their things. "What are going to do. Is it team dynamics or every man for himself?" James asks. "Maybe we can do both, the night is still young!" Winn exclaims happily, throwing his hands in the air. "Yeah!" Kara matches his enthusiasm and they high five. Alex just shakes her head and throws her arm around Maggie's shoulder. "Kids." She says and the detective chuckles. "Hey J'onn!" Kara calls out to catch the man's attention. He turns with a raised eyebrow. Kara walks over to him and hugs him. "We're going to head out to my place for game night. You two are welcome to come if you want after your shift." She says with a kind smile. M'gann chuckles at the young women's preppy attitude. "We'll see how the rest of the night goes. No promises though." She says with playful smirk. Kara giggles. "Okay! See you guys." She says and walks over to the group.

"So I was thinking we could start with an ice breaker game like-" Winn starts to say as they head for the door but is cut off by an explosion coming from the direction they're heading. Everyone is caught off guard and tossed backwards. The door flying off its hinges taking some of the wall with it. Everyone screams and ducks for cover. The superfriends scramble off the floor as find cover as well, still a little disoriented and very much sober now. "Shit! What the fuck was that!" Alex explains as her and Maggie crouch behind a flipped table, both have their guns drawn. There's just dust and smoke covering their view. The agent looks around trying to find her sister. She sees Kara being pulled off the floor by J'onn and dragging her away from the no longer existing entrance. The Kyptonian is covering her ears and her eyes screwed shut, her face curled in pain and distress. The loud bang caused an overload of her senses. "Kara!" Alex calls out. "She's fine. Just a little shaken." J'onn says.

They hear movement by the destroyed entrance and a lot of people in tac gear charge in with heavy and futuristic weaponry and start raining bullets at anything that moves. "Fuck!" Maggie exclaims as she ducks just narrowly missing a bullet. "There's too many of them!" James says from behind another table with Winn. Alex and Maggie start counter firing but the their guns can't do any damage to their armour. "This isn't working!" Alex says but they carry on firing. The intruders start tearing the bar apart. Kara finally shakes off the dizziness and takes action. She quickly jumps over the bar and changes into her super suit that she had underneath her clothes. She speeds up to the tac gear covered intruders and starts taking them out. But there's still too many and more seem to be coming. "A little help guys!" She says, using her heart vision to knock down three guys. James runs over to the pool and grabs a cue. Winn follows and grabs the balls. "This is ridiculous. What are pool ball gonna do if bullets don't work." The techie says. "Its better than nothing! We need to get out back to the van." James says as he starts fighting. Winn hiding behind the pool table, throwing the balls when he sees an opening.

J'onn and M'gann join the fight as well, teaming up and taking down. "These guys just won't stay down!" Maggie exclaims, watching as the intruders get back up. "Who are these fuckers?" Alex asks. Kara is a blur of blue and red as she fights but she can't concentrate dodging and attacking, she still a little wonky. Suddenly, the intruders by the destroyed entrance start grunting in pain and drop down like flies. The other turn to see the commotion and the superteam use this distraction to their advantage and start taking them down. When they look to the door again, a black blur is skillfully taking down bad guys left and right. A bow and arrows strapped to their back, a mask covering their whole head. A full black suit, no sign of skin. Basically a ninja. This person is small and fast. Not so much strong but that doesn't seem to be a problem.

"Who is this?" Winn asks as they watch the figure take out two men with one round house before drawing their bow and firing what looks like specialized black arrows. More tac gear intruders drop and start retreating, but not without their fallen men. Watching them retreat Kara goes to follow them but J'onn stops her. She looks at him in confusion and he just nods his head behind him. "We have other problems to worry about." He says. The superfriend turn back to look around the destroyed bar to find the figure looking over wounded aliens. They watch them with curiosity. The figure doesn't seem to acknowledge them as they walk behind the bar and crouch down.

Using her X-ray vision, Kara sees the figure running their hands around on the floor and cupboards. Seeming to find what they were looking for they stand up and walk over to the back of the bar and reach in between the bottles. "What are they doing?" Alex asks. The figure steps back and suddenly, the wall filled with booze moves back and a huge panel rises filled with a whole lot of stuff that does not look like it's from this planet. "What the- did you know about this?" Winn asks M'gann who looks just as confused. Kara tried to see through the helmet mask the figure is wearing but can't see anything. "Their mask is lined with lead." She says suspiciously. The group shares a look. The figure, then touches the side of their head and looks around. Straining her ears, Kara tunes into the figure. "Where are you guys. Get your asses over here, we got multiple wounded and I can't help them all myself." The figure says, their voice disguised but definitely female with a hint of an accent she can't place.

There's more movement from the broken entrance and men and women in black tactical gear walk in with black boxes and unfamiliar equipment. The SuperFriends tense and raise their fists and weapons, ready to defend themselves. The new tac gears freeze for a moment before moving pass them towards the injured aliens. "Okay who are these guys?" Alex asks angry now, weapon still raised. The group watches as these men and women start tending to the wounded.

"Oh thank the God's!" An alien exclaims running over to the masked figure, taking her hand and shaking it. "When I pulled the alarm I didn't think you'd get here on time." The alien says gratefully. "No problem miss. Just doing my job." The figure says. "These men and women will take good care of everyone. And don't worry about the damages we'll take care of that too." She carries on. "Sorry I couldn't get here sooner." She says and Kara can hear the regret in her voice. "You're here now and for that we are grateful." The alien thanks and the figure nods.

The figure moves pass the alien as some of the new comers make their way to the bar and start grabbing stuff from the shelves. "J'onn do you recognise any of this?" James asks. The man nods. "Some of it, yes. The stuff on those selves are from a variety of planets and species. Mostly used for medical purposes. Herbs and such." He says looking around. "It seems these people are medics." He adds. "Medics? Alien...Medics?" Winn asks with a squeak. J'onn shakes his head. "Not all of them. It seems that there are humans with them. Like her." He says pointing to the masked figure who is talking with a wounded alien. Kara hasn't taken her focus off her and has probably missed everything that was said.

"Do you know who they are?" She asks, eyes still on the figure. "I'm afraid not. I don't recognise any of them." J'onn says. "Well I for one want to find out. For people who just happen to not exist they know a lot, clearly." Alex says. "That ninja over there seems to call the shots. Maybe we can get some info out of her." Maggie says pointing to the figure. Said figure then turns to one of the medics, says something before walking toward the back entrance of the bar. "Wait, whoa. She's leaving?!" James says. "I got it." Kara says as she runs after her, Alex and Maggie right behind her. The boys and M'gann hang back to investigate the medics. Kara pushes through the door and she's the figure walking down the ally way to a pitch black motorbike. "Hey! Hey you! Wait I just want to talk." Kara calls out into the dark to the figure. The figure freezes at the voice, almost shocked be for groaning and turning around.

Alex and Maggie join Kara as the figure sighs and crosses her arms. Her bow now place on her back and her face mask and outfit on full display. She's short, no taller than Maggie, quite curvy, lean, not to muscular but definitely in shape. Very feminine and oozing confidence. The suit fitting perfectly and comfortably. The mask covering her whole head, not showing any hair or skin. Two white eye circles, eye slits but does not show the eyes. The mask some how kinda shows facial expressions which is both fascinating and a little weird. "Damn." Maggie mumbles obviously checking her out. Alex can't even be mad because she's doing the same, though she's a little more subtle. Kara is just curious because there's something about this women. "Can I help you ladies?" The figure asks sarcastically. They're silent for a beat before Kara steps forward. "Who are you? What happened in there? Who are those people? Who were those who attacked this place? And the secret cabinets-" Kara fires questions left and right. The figure shift her head and they're pretty sure she's rolling her eyes.

She holds up her hand. "Easy, Supes. One question at a time." She states. "Okay let's see. The people who attacked you are part of a very bad gang slash organization that is probably linked to CADMUS." She says. "What..." Alex grinds her teeth. "Probably. We're not completely sure." The figure says. "The people helping out inside the bar, those are my people. We're just a bunch of members that want to help. We're not exactly an organisation but it's something of the sort." She says. "The cabinets. We have posts and little places filled with medical supplies. Basically mini clinics all over the city, as well as the world. Each alien bar has got them." She adds. "Like the DEO, we want to protect our planet from harm, but we also aim to help our alien friends." She says. They're eyes widen at the confession. 

"Yes we know about the DEO. Long story. Point is, you guys stop the bad aliens. We help the good ones survive. Aliens can't exactly go to a civilian hospital or doctor because well, they won't really help because they are not equip with the right stuff." The figure waves her hand. "She makes a good point." Maggie says nodding. "We also help new comers adapt to earth." The figure says. Kara is intrigued. "They come here and most of the time, have no idea how things her on earth work. Our way of life. Our cultures, our languages. Our society. So we help educate them. Give them necessary knowledge and basic needs in order for them to survive and adapt. Money, a place to stay, a job." The figure lists off.

The other three are impressed by this information. "That's the just of it I guess. We are The Bridge between our world and rest as a friend once told me." The figure shifts her weight onto one hip in a sassy comfortable pose. "That is awesome." Maggie says with a small laugh. "No really, I never thought of that. This is amazing." She says. Alex just nods, impressed but not showing it. Still looking at the figure in suspicion. Kara tilts her head, watching the figure. Something about this women seems familiar, she just can't place it. The way she talked about her cause, it reminds her of when she first came to earth. How she had to learn to adapt. Unlike most of the intergalactic immigrants on earth, Kara had people to help her adapt to the new world. She doesn't know what would have happened if her cousin never found her and she wasn't adopted by the Danvers.

"Are we good? Okay, cool. I'm going to head out now." The figure says and turns to walk away but Kara stops her. "Wait!" She calls. The figure groans. "Whaaaat." She whines not turning around. "You forgot one question." Kara steps forward, using her supergirl voice. "Who are you?" She asks. Alex and Maggie step forward when the figure doesn't answer. The figure just looks up and sighs. They can see she's debating with herself on whether she should reveal her identity or not. 'That's a good sign, she's at least considering it rather than flat out refusing.' Maggie thinks. The figure face palms and groans, running her hands over her covered hand and face. "This is dumb and stupid and ridiculous." She mumbles to herself. She drops her hands and turns back to them. 

"I can't believe I'm about to do this. Okay! Fine." She says. "But this stays between us. I mean it, Supes. Me, you, Red and Detective Dimples." She says pointing to each one. "Red?" Alex says. "Detective Dimples? Huh I kinda like it." Maggie says. Alex elbows her, reminding the detective that this is serious. "Wait, how do you know our occupations?" The agent questions. The figure looks at her. "In a second." She says before turning to Kara. "I'm not kidding Supes, this isn't a game. This is some serious shit I do and with some serious people. People you don't even know exist. I got contacts and people all over this city. I'll know if you blab." The figure steps forward, straightening her posture and establishing her authority. Even though she's so small she's really intimidating. Kara nods. "You swear on your life, Supergirl?" She asks. Kara nods. "No matter what happens after this. You don't utter a word to anyone." The figure says looking at all three. "Trust me after this things are gonna change." She says. The three nod. The figure nods as well. "I'm trusting you three with this and that's saying something considering what I've been through. You'll know why in a second." She says. She takes a deep breath turning away and puts her hands of the mask slowing pulling it off.

Long soft raven locks fall over her shoulders as she shakes her head free running her hand through it. Then she slowly turns to face them and all three gasp is shock. Maggie and Alex dropping their weapons while Kara drops her jaw as she stares at the women in front of her. "Oh my.." Alex whispers. "Well shit." Maggie mumbles. Kara's brain short circuits as she stares into familiar green orbs that stare back at her unyielding and strong. The Krytonian blinks to see if she'll disappear and when she doesn't her voice cracks as she says her name.

"Lena."

-To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena reveals a bit about her past and secret life. Kara is still shook. Alex is sceptical and Maggie is having way to much fun fangirling over this new version on Lena she never knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup. How you doing. Feels in this next chapter, at least it was for me. I love Maggie. She's so cute. Lena is my little hurting puppy.
> 
> Also I'm so mixing the Legend of Korra universe in this story because why the hell not. So if you know this show, you'll understand when you read the story.
> 
> Some Shit will be so unrealistic but this is fan fiction so it's okay.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 2

_"Lena."_

Kara's mind is on overload. Lena Luther stares back at her, knowing well what this is doing to the women. It hurts that she kept this part of who she was but she had to. Yes she knows Kara is Supergirl. She's not an idiot. A pair of glasses and a pony tail will not fool her. Not to mention the slip ups. _'flew on a bus.' 'having coffee with Kara Danvers when you called.' 'I called in the middle of the night. Who has coffee in the middle of the night? Okay I do but Kara doesn't I know that much.'_ Lena thinks.

"Oh, man I need a drink." Alex says rubbing her temples. Maggie nods. Kara still stares at Lena. The Luther just sighs. "Yeah, surprise." She says. This is awkward.

Lena hasn't seen neither Supergirl or Kara Danvers since the Daxamite invasion. Not that she's surprised though. She did basically doom their planet and then exile her sorta best friend's boyfriend from earth. Lena is pretty sure Kara hates her. It's the only reason she's avoided the CEO. Not that she blames the reporter. Lena would ignore herself too if she could. Cleaning up her mess and running her family company has kept her busy but not a day goes by that she doesn't think about Kara. About how she hurt the reporter and how she caused all this pain and suffering because she wanted someone to appreciate her like a mother should. Her mommy issues are getting out of hand. So yeah, after not seeing each other for a month and then ending up in this situation is not exactly the reunion she was hoping for.

"So you're a ninja?" Maggie asks trying to break the tension. Lena chuckles darkly. "Something like that, yes." She says looking down at her mask. "I have so many questions." Alex says, her voice hard as she watches her sister slowly break. She knows that Kara cared deeply for the Luther even though everyone was against her. She knew that the other reason for her sister's mopping was because she hasn't been around Lena for reasons she's still trying to figure out. The Luther looks up at Alex her face relaxed. "I'm sure you do. But I'm afraid those will be answered some other time. I do have to get going." She says seriously, glancing at Kara before putting the mask back on and turning to her bike. Hopping on and starting the engine. "If you want to talk. You know where to find me." She says before taking off, riding down the street and disappearing into the night like a shadow.

"Oh what just happened?" Kara asks. "I have no idea but I sure as hell am going to find out." Alex says determined. "Little Luther is a ninja. Holy shit now I've seen everything." Maggie says. Alex glares at her. "What? You know this is freaky. The girl nearly died on a number of occasions, meanwhile she's just as skilled as the rest of us." The detective points out. "Why hide her skills. Why hide all of this." She says. "This mystery goes deeper I know. Now I don't know about you guys but I'm going straight to L-Corp first thing tomorrow morning and playing 20 questions with Lena until I get some answers." Maggie says seriously. "Not only is she part of something we don't know but she knows about things we thought she didn't. That makes her dangerous. So we want her on our side if we want to catch whoever these people are that attacked us tonight." She finishes.

Alex sighs. She knows her fiancee is right. "Fine. But we can't tell the guys. Lena made us promise. This is already crazy. I don't want to know what she would do if we betrayed her trust." She grumbles. She looks at her sister and frowns when she sees Kara hasn't moved or made a sound. "Kara?" The super snaps out her head and turns to face them. "You okay?" Stupid question but so much had happened in the last few minutes that she doesn't really know what else to say. Kara just shakes her head and says nothing. Her eyes then widen in realisation. "Oh Rao she knows I'm Supergirl." She says. Maggie shakes her head and chuckles softly while Alex face palms. "Clearly." The agent says.

"Look, we need to get back to the DEO and talk about tonight." Alex says. "But under no circumstances are we to reveal that the ninja is Lena." Maggie finishes then chuckles again. "Ninja Lena. Oh man." She shakes her head. "What about J'onn? The man can read minds." Kara says. "Well you know he won't unless we give him a reason so just be cool. I'm sure he'll understand." Alex says.

"I need to see her." Kara says softly looking back at the street where Lena disappeared. "Yeah, we know, but first. Let's see what can find out from the medics inside." Maggie says as they walk into the bar. Winn, James, J'onn and M'gann are all leaning against the bar counter talking and watching the medics still at work, helping the wounded.

"Did you get anything?" Kara asks fiddling with the ends of her red cape. "No not really. These are strong willed individuals. They will not give up any information. We do know that they've been doing this for a long time and that they are all over the world. Both alien and human alike working together so it's not a hate cause." J'onn explains. "What about you girls. You find out who that totally awesome ninja was?" Winn asks holding a ice pack to his left arm which was hurt during the fight. "She's a mystery." Alex says with all seriousness. She's not lying but she's not telling the whole truth either. "We need to find her. Figure out what all this is." James says. "Agreed but for now let's just head home and get some rest. It's been a long night." M'gann says. "Don't have to tell me twice." Winn groans. James grabs his keys and the two of them walk towards the damaged entrance which is now being repaired. 

"We should get going too." Alex says softly. "You ladies head home. I'll stay and watch over here. See if I can find anything else." J'onn says. The girls nod and say they're goodbyes. Alex grabs Kara's clothes that she had on and the three of them walk out the bar. "You guys go ahead. I'm just going to fly around for a bit. I need to clear my head." Kara says softly her expression troubled. "Kara-" Alex starts. "No, please. I'll be fine. I just...need to be alone right now." The super gives a sad smile before taking off into the sky.

Alex sighs. "Man, and she was just getting better too." The agent groans. "I swear Luther better be worth it or I will kick her ass." She mumbles as she and Maggie walk towards the car. The detective takes Alex's hand and gives it a kiss before smirking up at her. "I'm pretty that's going to be a lot harder than you'd expect after that display don't you think." She says. The agent groans again. "You doubt my skills Sawyer?" She asks playfully. Maggie chuckles and kisses her cheek. "No, of course not Danvers. Just that you shouldn't underestimate her." The detective says. 

"She basically took down a whole squadron by herself." She adds an they get to the car and get in. "Yeah, I guess she was pretty good. Makes me wonder how long she's been doing...whatever it is that she does." Alex says. "Something tells me a while. She's way too comfortable for it to be a new development." Maggie mumbles. "How do you think Kara is taking this?" She asks her fiancee. Alex bites her lip, glancing at the sky. "I don't know, but one things for sure, though. This definitely changes things." She says.

Meanwhile.

"Rrah!" Lena exclaims as she lands a furry of punches to the unfortunate punching bag. The chain groans in protest under its weight after every collision. Sweat dripping down her body, tape on her hands and feet as she beats up the offending object. Her mind elsewhere. **_'Someone's cranky.'_** A voice says in her head. She sits down sighing. "I could have gotten there earlier. I could have stopped them." She mumbles. **_'I think you did just fine. No casualties at least.'_** The voice says. "Yeah well, I still could have done more if I was faster." Lena chuckles darkly. "I've been chasing these goons for years. And every time I get close, I fuck up." She hangs her head. "I keep failing." She says softly. **_'No you don't. Things like this happen.'_** The voice says. **_'You made the right decision to stay behind and help the wounded instead of chasing after them.'_** It says. "I know, so why do I feel like I lost." Lena asks laying down on the training mat of the training room of her home. Staring at the ceiling. **_'This wouldn't have any to do with that Krytonian would it.'_** The voice teases.

Lena sighs. "She probably hates me even more now." She mumbles. **_'I wouldn't say that. Shocked, yes. It's not everyday a friend turns out to be a well trained master of the ancient arts with skills pushing the boundaries of human ability.'_** The voice chuckles. _**'You'll be fine Lee. Just relax and don't stress yourself.'**_ The voice echoes. Lena chuckles into the empty room. "You always told me that is was unnecessary for anything situation." She smiles sadly. Her hand going up to her chest clutching the silver chain hanging around it. A tear slipping from her green eyes. "I miss you so much." She whispers into the dark.

The next day.

Lena is sitting at her desk at L- Corp going through her work and typing away at her laptop. She didn't get much sleep last night. Her head is pounding and she's so tired but it's not something she's not used to. It's the emotional drainage of her encounter with Kara that's killing her. Lena knows she had been in too deep the second she locked eyes with Kara that first time she walked into her office. She was drawn to the women from day one. She knew it was a dangerous territory, she couldn't let anyone get to close. Not after what happened. Still she went with it and soon her and Kara had been spending a lot of time together.

Then all the event her last name conjured up just had to interfere. Her brother trying to kill her. Her mother lying and using her. Her ex coming back into her life and then her having to sacrifice him. Then Rhea...God she wished she could have seen through that. That was by far the single most dumbest things she's ever done and she's done some pretty dumb shit in her life time. Not only did it end up almost destroying National City but she totally fucked up her friendship (and possibly something more if she was ever so lucky) with the one person who has had faith in her since... _Her_.

Lena sighs and rubs her tired eyes, trying to erase the negative thoughts and haunting memories of a ghost. A knock at her door pulls her out her head. "Miss Luther. The Danvers sisters and Detective Sawyer are here to see you. Shall I let them in?" Jess asks. Lena's heart hammers in her chest. Though she knew to expect them, she's still not completely prepared to face them. It was just dumb luck that Supergirl and her band of misfits had to be at the exact some place as her. It's just fucking hilarious, how that turned out. 

_'Might as well get this over with.'_ She thinks. "Send them in. Also hold my calls and shift everything I have scheduled today for next week. Please make sure I have no disturbances while I speak with these ladies." She says to Jess. The Secretary nods without question, knowing her boss does things for her own reasons. _'I should give her a raise.'_ Lena thinks. "Oh and Jess, you're welcome to leave anytime today. It's not going to be very busy since it's Friday and I know you've been working just as much as me." Lena smiles when Jess frowns. "Go be with your family, Jess. Take the day off and don't come in this weekend. You deserve it." She says. "But Miss Luther-" "nah! No buts. Don't make me order it." Lena playfully warns even though she's dead serious. Jess smiles and nods her head. "Thank you Miss Luther." She says gratefully. She leaves to bring the waiting company in.

Lena takes a deep breath to calm her nerves, doing her meditation breathing exercises before steeling her features as the three women walk into her office. 

Alex walks in first, her face hard but Lena can see that the agent is cautious and on guard, glancing around the room. If anything she's more sceptical and suspicious of Lena now more than ever. _'Yeah well, who wouldn't be. I basically ratted myself out last night. Of course she doesn't trust me. Not only am I part of a secret life but I know about hers and the DEO when they thought I didn't.'_ She thinks.

Maggie walks just a pace behind her fiancee. She's in her very casual civilian clothing so Lena is guessing she's not working today. Same with the agent but Lena can easily see the weapons holstered at their sides. Others might miss them easily but Lena is a trained professional. Being observant is a key trait for both her lines of work. The detective also seems to be the most relaxed out of the three which surprises the CEO considering the current situation. She can just make out the tiny curve of a grin on her lips and that calms Lena down a bit. _'At least one of us seem okay and not at all traumatised. I like her.'_ Lena internally smirks.

After the whole arresting thing, you'd think there would be tension between them but there isn't. Maggie actually was not bad company when they were escorting her to prison. She and the detective actually were cracking jokes and chatting along the way. The detective had revealed that she didn't really believe the CEO had taken the Kryptonite but it was her job so she had to arrest her. Maggie told Lena about how Kara was going to kill her when she saw the detective again. They had joked about how Kara is like a little puppy when she's mad. But how it was like a punch in the face when she was sad. So having a sad mad Kara was painful and heartbreaking.

Speaking of which...

Kara is the last to enter. Her head hung low, fiddling with her glasses. A nervous habit Lena has come to love. Her hair in its usual ponytail. Her usual outfit. Her expression though...She's So...closed up and reserved. Lena wants to kill herself for putting Kara in this position. Looking away from the reporter so she can suppress the urge to walk over and take her in her arms. She knows that would not be the best thing to do right now. This meeting is all business.

"I must say I didn't expect you ladies to be here so soon." The CEO starts. Her voice strong and steady. "I thought maybe a day or two." She shrugs. "Yeah, well we couldn't wait that long. We still have a job to do and so do you it seems." Alex says seriously. Lena looks down at her desk before sighing. "Very well. I guess we should start." She says and motions to the white couch in the corner of her office. They nod and walk over to it as Lena grabs a spare chair and sits on it by the window facing them. She offers them something to drink which they declined. "I promise to answer your questions truthfully but I will not reveal everything because that is classified. What I do is kept on the down low for a reason." Lena says leaning back on the chair.

"What exactly is it that you do?" Maggie asks. "As I said last night. We help aliens adapt to earth. Protect them if they need it and help them get back home if they want to." Lena answers. "How long?" Alex asks. "How long have I been doing this or how long the whole thing has been active?" Lena asks. "Yes." Alex replies seriously. Lena rolls her eyes and Maggie snickers. Kara stays silent, rather keen on listening than to actually talk. She has questions too but she doesn't trust her voice right now. It's been a while since she's seen Lena and she doesn't know where they stand right now. 

She knows she's avoided the CEO both for reasons she knows and for reasons she hasn't quite figured out yet. Seeing her again after all this time is a little overwhelming. Like their first meeting. Kara has no idea what's in store but she's curious and captivated by this women who seems like she could do anything she put her mind to. She wanted to know more back then that's why she stayed. She genuinely liked Lena as a person and it just blossomed into something beautiful. Now again, it's like she's seeing Lena for the first time and she wanted to do it all again.

"This thing has been going on for as long as aliens have been on earth." Lena says. "The knowledge we have on extraterrestrial activity and intelligence is as good as the DEO's if not better. We've been here for a long time. I've been doing this since I was a young girl. A teenager. Though I started training as a child." She says honestly.

Alex looks at her, analysing. _'That makes sense considering her level of skill.'_ She thinks. "Do the rest of your family know?" Maggie asks. "I'm guessing not. If they did I don't think they would have taken the risk of coming after me. Although we aim for good, we are a very dangerous group of individuals with knowledge beyond this world." Lena chuckles darkly. "Clearly you can hold your own. So explain to me why you've never defended yourself during the many attacks on your life here in National City." Alex asks. "You mean why I froze at gun point or why I was knocked out by my mother's goon or when Rhea kidnapped me?" Lena asks with a raised eyebrow. Alex glances at the others but nods. "Well, first of all I'm not bullet proof or indestructible. So if I'm being held at gun point or being man handled by a cyborg and alien, naturally I'll know that it's not going to end well for me if I acted out irrationally." Lena smirks when Alex gets a look of understanding. _'Right. Duh.'_ The agent thinks.

"Secondly. The CEO of L- Corp and the dark ninja of the night are two different people. I can't have people questioning the two. I know you understand that." She smiles. Kara can't help but smile back and blush, fiddling with her glasses and Maggie snickers and nudges her. "How come we've never heard of you until now?" Maggie asks. "Well you actually have heard of us. We're everywhere. That random citizen that help the public. You just have to open your minds to see it." Lena smirks at Maggie's expression of surprise. "We try to keep everything in the dark for security reasons. You saw what happened yesterday. We can't have innocents getting in harm's way because of us. The things we have, knowledge, equipment and all that, it's things that could do just as much bad as good if it falls into the wrong hands." Lena says. "Another being to stay away from government." She narrows her eyes, a warning. "We answer to no one." She says strongly.

Maggie whistles lowly. "So if that's the case how do you afford you equipment and materials and all that and how do you get your resources? Especially your extraterrestrial ones." She asks. "We have our resources made by ourselves as well as exported from other worlds. If we have the information we can make our own. As for finances." Lena chuckles. "Most of our money comes from our own donations and pockets. I am not the only CEO in this cause." She says. Alex raises an eyebrow. "So you use L- Corp's money?" She asks. Lena shakes her head no. "No, not really. No one knows this but I do have money outside my family's inheritance. In college I invested in many many little businesses. Long story short if my family disowned me I would still be well off without them. Trust me." The CEO chuckles at their dropped jaws.

"Shit, so you literally have more money than you know what to do with." Maggie laughs. Lena smiles. "Basically. I have investments and all that all over the world. I use that money for our cause and charity. Give to those who need it most." She says softly looking down at her hands. "You say you're like the DEO?" Alex asks. "Something like that. We have bases and HQ's but those are usually for big projects and what not. We mostly just go with the flow of things. If there's a situation, units that are in the area or are closer will handle it. We then send out a briefing to record. Our system is really flexible. Only those worthy will be apart of it." Lena says. "Does this cause have a name?" Maggie asks. "Spectrum." Lena says. "Spectrum?" Alex asks with a weird face. "Yes Spectrum. Different colours working in harmony to create something beautiful." Lena recites.

"Sounds-" "Gay?" Lena finishes for Maggie who smiles and laughs. "Hard to take a organization like us seriously with a name like that, right." Lena smirks and they all chuckle. "Which is exactly why you keep the name." Alex says knowingly. "Deception." Lena agrees. "Nice." Maggie praises. "How does the system work? Is there a top dog?" Alex asks. "As I said our system is flexible. We have different teams, bases, squadrons. Each with their own Alpha. We work with rather than for. We respect each other enough to follow another's lead but never to try and overpower or to unnecessarily challenge the other just because." Len says.

"Are you an Alpha?" Maggie asks. "I feel like you are." She adds. Lena smirks. "I am. Though only recently. Before, I did stand with another." Lena's eyes shadow for a moment. Her expression painful but it's gone as fast as it came. "I took over the roll after an incident. Before I came to National City I was like a co-captain of my team." She says softly not looking at them. "Can I ask what happened?" Alex asks. Lena bites her lip. "I'd rather not talk about that right now. It's still an open wound." She says softly, eyes distant and downcast.

Kara watches her with kind eyes. The crinkle in her brow present as she sees the memory flash past Lena's eyes and can practically feel the pain she's feeling. Hearing how her heart beats faster and tightens painfully. Whatever it is, Lena is still very much healing from it and it doesn't look like it's healing properly. She hates that she can't take that pain away. She understands that pain and she knows that it won't go away. The pain of loss. Lena didn't mention that she lost someone but Kara is positive she did. And whoever that person was, they were more than special to the CEO.

"How were you introduced into this?" Maggie asks. She knows no one can just walk into this line of work. You have to be physical, mentally and emotionally strong. Not so much stable but..strong. Chances are if you go in stable you won't come out the same way. So you have to be able to handle it. She knows the CEO is strong willed, she wants to know why she does what she does. Alex is having the same thoughts. She knows why she does what she does. She does it for her sister. That much is obvious but why does Lena do it. So far, Alex hasn't seen anything that could possibly give the CEO a personal reason to run this line of work. It's definitely not because of her last name. She can see that. This goes deeper.

Lena stares at them for a moment. Debating whether she should share this with them too. She looks at Kara and can see the affection swirling in those baby blues and her breath hitched. She knows she can trust Kara. And if Kara trusts Alex and Maggie then she's pretty sure she can too. This is not something she shared with anyone who isn't part of Spectrum. _'Fuck it.'_ She thinks and sighs.

"Well, after I was adopted by the Luther's, things were a little unbearable for me and sometimes I needed to get away." She starts. "So when I was about 7 or 8 years old. I would go out into the forest near our house and climb the trees to clear my head and just you know..get away from it all for a while." She fiddles with her fingers. A hand unconsciously going up to the chain around her neck. "One night, a fight with mother was particularly painful. Lex had taken her side and I just couldn't handle it all. So I snuck out of the house. Past security with ease since I basically knew my way around well." She smiles sadly. "I was a ninja even back then." She says with a small laugh. "Being stuck in that place, you tend to wander around." She bites her lip.

"Anyway, I snuck out and ran into the woods. Looking for my favorite spot. On my way I saw something strange. Near one of the streams where I used to read. A women, no older than...30 was lying on the ground unconscious and bleeding." Lena's eyes flash and her eyes shimmer a bit. Alex, Kara and Maggie stay silent and just listen. Lena is opening up and if they break the spell, they might not hear the story. "It was strange because she was wearing weird clothing and well, not a lot of people came into the woods. Especially around the Luther mansion for obvious reasons. It was why I was constantly there." Lena shakes her head.

"So being curious me, I was walked over to her. Checked for anything that could have hurt her or if there was anything that could tell me about her. Other than the obvious weird clothing and tech at least. I never understood why I was so drawn to her. So carried on checking. I found that she had a huge wound on her side just under her heart." Lena takes a deep shaky breath. "I knew that it was fatal, considering she was barely breathing and her pulse was weak. I read a lot about this kind of medical stuff in my spare time. Also watched a lot of movies. I couldn't just leave her like that to die. So without further hesitation I stared to help." She says softly.

"I took off my really expensive jersey, used her knife to cut it. I wrapped it around her wound to slow down the bleeding. I took off my shoes and socks, went down the river and soaked my socks in them." She says and Maggie can't help but giggle at that. Alex tries to hold back her smile while Kara just out right beams at the image of little Lena Luther walking around bare foot, dunking her socks in the river and walking over to help a fallen agent. "Yeah, yeah laugh it up. It's funny." Lena grumbles. "Anyway, I took my now wet socks and went back to the women and started to wipe the wound. Trying to clean it. Also to wipe the cut she had on her forehead." She says. Alex opens her mouth to say something but Lena holds up her hand. "I was not really thinking about the fact that the water could have been contaminated. All I was worried about was the dying chick. Also I was 8 so give me a break okay. Bacteria infection was the least of my problems." She says and pouts a bit.

Alex gives a tiny smile of encouragement and understanding. "Besides it's not like it would have affected her anyway." Lena says and they frown. "While I was cleaning the cut of her forehead, it stared to heal. Like regenerative healing. The water would seep into the cut and all of a sudden the cut was gone." The CEO shakes her head at the memory, still amazed. "It was like the water became part of her skin. I checked on the wound at her side and saw it was doing the same thing but at a slower pace, mostly because it was more fatal. Confused I looked back at her face and...She was awake." Lena's eyes go distant again. Like she's in a trance.

"She was looking right at me. Her eyes...Like nothing I've ever seen before. The color, a grayish silver. They were mesmerizing. I felt a pull, like all my emotions were running over me. Fear, shock...but I didn't move. I just stared at her. And she stared back. Like she was looking into my soul." Lena chuckles. The rest share a look. Kara has a frown on her face. Thinking. _'Water healing? Silver eyes? Where have I heard this before?'_ She thinks. "Then she touched my face. So gentle as well. I couldn't move. She smiled and softly said _'Thank you.'_ "Lena smiles at this. "I was about respond but she never allowed me to. She told me to leave. To go back home. Before the people who were after her, found me. I was confused. I told her I couldn't leave her but she demanded I go." Lena shakes her head again.

"I eventually gave in and reluctantly left. Promising that I'd come back with a bandage, momentarily forgetting that she basically self heals. I managed to find one of the first aid kits we had hidden around the outside of the house and I ran back to her." She bites her lip. "But when I got back she was gone. Like she was never there. And if my clothing wasn't gone I would have thought it was a dream." She looks sad. "I don't know why but it hurt. That she just left. Without any explanation. I didn't know her but it hurt like I lost my everything." Alex looks at Kara who is staring at Lena in understanding.

"I started going back to that place everyday for the next two weeks. Hoping that I'd see her again." She says. "I was just about to give up when she showed up one night at my window." She smiles at this. "She told me to meet at her at the spot. Now usually, one wouldn't do that for obvious reasons but I had to. I wanted to. So I did." Lena chuckles. 

"I had so many questions. She answered them truthfully. She told me about Spectrum and what they do. She told me she was an alien from another planet. She was what they called an Elemental or a bender. Someone who can manipulate the natural elements. Water, earth, fire and air as well as its sub elements. It's a long story." Lena rambles. Alex looks to Kara asking a silent question. Kara nods, she knows what Lena's talking about.

"Herself and her team were based near our neighborhood. So I always saw her. In secret of course." Lena says. "She taught me all I know about life outside of earth. When I asked if I could join, she started training me. Years go by and then mother tells me she's shipping me off to Ireland to a boarding school." Lena grinds her teeth. "I was so angry but I knew I couldn't do anything about it. So I told my new friend and mentor about it and she told me that I would be fine. That there were Spectrum bases and contacts that would look out for me." Then she starts playing with the chain. "As soon as I got to Ireland though, imagine my surprise when I find her waiting for me in my dorm room." She smiles.

"She had enrolled as one of my gym teachers. _'You think you'd get out of training that easily'_ , she had said to me." She laughs. "Long story short, through out my schooling career I had trained and learned from her. It wasn't long before I became part of Spectrum and was then by her side." Her eyes darken now. "Then about a year before I moved to National City, she had a mission that I couldn't go on because I was injured. The mission was highly dangerous. I didn't want her to go. I didn't know how long it would be before I would see her again so I pleaded for her to stay." Her eyes well up, her hand tightening around her chain. 

"Before she left, she gave me her favorite green pendant that she kept on a chain. She told me that she would be back for it. Told me to keep it safe for her until she came back." Her voice cracks, her chest heaves, tearing stream down as her heart breaks all over again. "I'm still waiting." She whispers painfully, knowing well that none of the agents that went on that mission survived.

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh why do I do this to my little gay Lena. You've suffered enough what is wrong with me. Though it is necessary for the story I'm sorry.
> 
> Don't worry, Some SuperCorp and Badass ninja Lena will come soon.
> 
> Yes, I'm totally making Lena's mentor a bender. Because I want to.
> 
> Tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena talks more about her past. Maggie and Alex finally see her the way Kara does. A rogue alien attack. The DEO and Spectrum compromise. An unexpected turn of events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey! Yo so check it out. This chapter I am introducing a D.C. character, but I am switching things up around their origin story in order to fit this story. So please don't be mad if you don't like it. You have been warned.
> 
> I did say things will be different, I mean, I did make Lena a ninja secret agent, that's about as switched up as it gets.
> 
> Next chapter will be up soon too. There we will learn more about the character I'm introducing.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 3

Alex, Kara and Maggie stare at Lena in shock. The CEO is so raw at this moment that even the only person who has actually seen her cry like this is frozen. Lena let's out a shaky breath, trying to compose herself. Wiping her tears with the back off her hand. "Sorry, I uh, like I said, it's still an open wound. Remembering her hurts just as much as realising that that's all I can do now that she's gone." The Luthor says. All three other women feel their hearts tighten at the statement. Like one of those totally relatable memes that hit home so hard when you least expect it. Without any other thought of it, Kara gets up from the couch and kneels before Lena, bringing her in for a tight hug, wanting to put back all the pieces of this strong women's broken heart.

Lena doesn't even hesitate to accept it. She and Kara haven't exchanged any words since the attack. They haven't uttered a sound, but this hug means more than anything that could be said. They still don't speak, they just hold each other. Lena buries her face in Kara's neck, more tears escaping. Kara holds her tighter, drowning herself in Lena's heartbeat trying to match it with her own to calm her down. She can feel Lena's pain and it _hurts._

Alex puts her head in her hands. She doesn't know what to do or say. She's so baffled right now. After everything this women has been through, she still has good in her heart. Her family betrays her and her mentor is taken from her. _'How is she so good? How is she not going crazy?'_ She asks herself. She reminds Alex of Kara. They both lost their world's and yet they still have a kind heart. Alex hates herself for ever having a bad thought on the CEO.

Maggie throws an arm around her girlfriends shoulders and puts her head on her back comfortingly. She rubs little circles on Alex's arm, trying to calm her down. She knows what the agent is thinking. Beating herself up for being human for a while before getting angry. In this case getting angry at every person that ever hurt Lena. She knows this because she's been there. She feels it too. 

So yeah, after all this is done, she might just adopt Lena herself. It seems irrational and unrealistic to have found themselves caring for the little Luthor even though they barely know her, really even with what she just revealed, but that's how they are and the couple have an unspoken agreement to protect Lena as they would their own friends and family.

Finally breaking apart from Kara, Lena smiles down at her gratefully. "Thank you." She says softly. The reporter nods and squeezes her hand. "Anytime." She speaks for the first time since they got here. Kara just sits on the floor next to Lena, not wanting to leave her. "What was her name?" Maggie asks, trying to ease everyone back from the shift. Alex is still trying to calm down but she's just going to listen for a while. She doesn't trust herself to say something that won't potentially hurt someone.

Lena smiles at the detective gratefully. "Dylan. Dylan Nightly." She answers. Maggie nods her head with a playful expression. "That's a sexy name." She says. Lena chuckles. "I know right. I always told her that." She says fiddling with Kara's fingers since the reporter still hasn't let go of her hand. Not that she's complaining, no, she's definitely not. "So yeah, that's my story. I joined Spectrum to help make our world a better place. To help and protect those who didn't have anyone to stand up for them." She clears her throat. "I moved to National City not only to take over the family business but also to help out." She looks at Kara. "Ever since Supergirl came out, there had been an increase in the alien population in the city. They came here because they felt safe, one of their own was flying around protecting everyone." Kara blushes. "So my team and I moved out here to help out from the shadows. A good move on my part too because most of the gangs and people we were chasing were actually in National City. CADMUS, for example." Lena says knowingly.

Alex's head shoots up at this. "What?" She asks. Lena shrugs with a sheepish small smile. "Yeah, I knew about CADMUS before coming here. I just didn't know mother was behind it. Neither of us did. So when Supergirl shows up on my balcony to tell me this, imagine my shock. The person I had been chasing for years, I had been living with." Lena chuckles darkly. "Yeah, needless to say Spectrum wasn't happy about that. They wanted to go after her themselves but I told them I would handle it. My mother my be sick but she's not an idiot. I couldn't risk her finding out so I decided to take her on myself." Lena waves her hand. "We all know how that turned out. Then the whole jailbreak and kidnapping thing. Yeah the paperwork for that was not fun." She mumbles the last part. Alex chuckles at that. "I know the feeling." She says.

"After all that, I was in a pretty bad place. Not only because my mother left me for dead but everything that happened before and after. My company being attacked, my ex coming back..." Kara's face hardens at the mention of Lena's ex and this does not go unnoticed by Alex and Maggie. "Then my ultimate fuck up, Rhea." Lena growls, angry at herself. "She came at the worst possible time. The anniversary of Dylan's death." She looks down. "I'm always so vulnerable and weak during that time of the year. So much so that I even take time off from Spectrum so I don't do anything stupid." She runs a hand through her hair. "I should have known, I should have seen it. I'm a trained professional, I had resources and information at my finger tips and yet I still never saw it. When she asked me to help build a gateway I should have figured it out then already." She bites her lip.

"At Spectrum we had our own gateways. Teleporters and such. It's how we usually got our resources from other planets but we didn't have...extravagant ones. We have been working on improving them and we were struggling for a while. Then Rhea comes in with her _business proposal_ and well, I thought it would help." Lena looks ahead sadly. "I put the whole city, and quite possibly, the whole world in danger because I was weak and wanted approval from a mother. From a mentor because...The ones I once had were gone." She sighs eyes downcast. "I put innocents in danger, the city suffered, my friends boyfriend, forced to leave..." Kara's face saddens and her heart clenching, Lena blames herself. "All because of me..." The CEO finishes.

"It's not your fault, Lena." Kara says. "But it is." Lena chuckles darkly. Alex and Maggie get up from their positions on the couch and join Kara on the floor in front of Lena. "Listen little Luthor. We all make mistakes, especially when we are trying to do the right thing. You and I know that first hand." Maggie says, adding the last part as a little joke. It works because Lena smiles genuinely. "But you can't keep beating yourself up over things that happened in the past, for things you can't change." She says. "It was a month ago." The Luther mumble. "Yeah and that means that it's over. You helped save the city in the end." Alex backs up her sister and fiancee. "You were exploited during a dark time. Abducted and forced into a situation where you had to give up your freedom to save the lives of people who didn't appreciate you. I know because I was one of those people and I'm sorry for that." The agent confesses.

"I see your worth, Lena. We all do. And the fact that you don't hurts me." Alex says seriously. "You are capable of great things. You are kind, smart and good and I see that now." She says. "I should have realised that when you shot Corbin to save my life." She smiles and Lena chuckles. "Thank you for that by the way." Alex says. "Yeah, little Luthor. You've done more for this city than we will ever know and that I know you won't ever take credit for." Maggie gives a dimpled smile.

Kara is so happy right now. Her sister and Maggie finally see what she sees. Now all she has to do is convince the rest of the world. Easy right? "See Lena. You're not alone anymore. We got you." Kara says squeezing her hand. "A Super and a Luthor right?" She says with a playful smile. Lena chuckles at this. "I still can't believe you knew and didn't tell me." Kara pouts. "It was your secret to tell. I knew you'd tell me on your own and that you had your reasons." Lena answers. "I'm guessing I have some papers to sign." She looks at Alex who all but groans. "Right. Damn it." She says.

"When did you figure it out?" Maggie asks with a sly grin. "When Kara walked into my office the first time we met." Lena says simply and Kara gasps. "W-what?!" She squeaks out. "H-how?!" She asks fiddling with her glasses that have fallen down her nose. Lena chuckles. "Trained professional of a secret organization dealing with aliens." She says pointing to herself. "I knew all about Supergirl ever since she came out, not her identity though we made sure not to look that deep." She says. "So when Kara Danvers tags along with Clark Kent a.k.a Superman, I put two and two together. It was mostly suspicion until you confirmed it the next few times we met up." She smirks at Kara's frown. "When you saved me from dying in a helicopter, I recognised you instantly. Then the interview that you _flew in on bus_. Where you also _fried_ my alien detection device. And then when I was tossed over my balcony and you told me you were _'getting coffee with Kara Danvers when I called'_ seriously Kar? Coffee?" Lena teases. Maggie is snickering and Alex is also trying not to laugh.

"That was by far the worst cover up. Mostly because I called in the middle of the night. Who would be having coffee in the middle of the night?" Kara blushes and covers her face. "You know, if I didn't know you were Supergirl, that coffee cover up would have been taken two different ways." Lena smiles slyly. "Either you _are_ fucking Kara Danvers or you are _fucking_ Kara Danvers." She says crudely with a naughty smirk.

Maggie bursts out laughing, falling over herself and rolling on the floor holding her stomach, tears falling from her eyes. Alex chokes on her spit and her face scrunches up in distaste. "Ew, please don't repeat that ever." She mumbles. Kara just blushes furiously, covering her face, wanting the floor to just open up and swallow her. "Oh Rao kill me now." She mumbles. Lena chuckles and pats her head like a puppy. "You really need to work on those, darling." She smiles. "Oh man. That's golden. Little Luthor you are a legend." Maggie says trying to compose herself. "Okay I think I'm good." She takes a deep breath but carries on giggling. Alex just shakes her head but smiles anyway.

The three women chat for a while, reeling in the feeling of being so comfortable with one another. Kara finally being able to talk about what its like being Supergirl with her best friend without having to hold back. Suddenly Lena's watch starts vibrating and flashing a dim red light. Looking down, she reaches for it, presses a small button and the watch opens up. She takes a small object out of it and places it by her ear, her face serious. The other women frown in confusion and share a look. "Talk to me." Lena says. Kara then uses her superhearing. _"Cap, there's a rogue alien near your area, we need eyes in the sky but Ray isn't back yet."_ A voice says. "Give me it's coordinates I'll see what I can do." Lena says and stands up.

Alex and Maggie watch. "It's a comm." Kara tells them. Suddenly her superhearing picks up a crash and screaming. She stands up. Maggie and Alex's phones start ringing. "Danvers." Alex answers immediately, still watching Lena who is talking into her comm and typing away on her laptop. "Sawyer." Maggie picks up her phone. "I'm on it." She says and hangs up. "We'll be there." Alex hangs up. She looks at her sister nods, signaling that they have a job. "We got a rogue alien down at the park on sixth." She says. They turn to Lena to say that they need to leave but the CEO starts talking. "I'm going to have to cut this short ladies I'm sorry but my team needs me. A rogue alien is in the park on sixth. Seems confused and in distress and we need to bring her in as she is injured." She says when she looks up.

The three stare at her for a moment. "The DEO and Supergirl just got orders to intervene. Our superior says we have to bring it...Her...in for questioning. They're already on their way." Alex says and can feel the tension rising. The two organizations are about to clash once again. Lena and Alex have a stare down and Maggie and Kara are uncomfortable. "Look, I have to uh you know..." Kara says awkwardly pointing at the balcony. She slowly walks backwards towards it. Lena turns her head and presses the com. It's just silent before she speaks. "How about we compromise. You try and calm her down, stop her from doing more damage to both herself and the city. I'll send in an agent of mine to help. Then you bring her to one of our clinics and have your interrogation there. That way we both get to do our jobs without people getting hurt." She says looking at Alex.

"If we do that you know it means we have to tell our boss who you are." The agent says. Lena shrugs. "I know he'll keep my secret. He has too. To reveal Spectrum he will have to reveal the DEO as well." She says simply. Alex sighs. "Fine. Who will you send in?" She asks and Kara beams. "Our bird just arrived on scene. The agent I'm sending in is on her way. She and Kara can draw out the alien and distract her. Lead her away from the city. From our Intel this alien is insanely fast and strong so she will be able to keep up with Kara. From there my agent will lead you to the clinic." Lena says and walks our to her cupboard in the far side of the office, pulling out a box. Using her hand print to open it and taking out three comms. "You can use this to keep in contact with me." She says giving each one to the ladies. "I'll meet you there shortly." Lena says. They all nod. Kara flies off in her super suit, leaving her clothes on the balcony. Alex rolls her eyes at her sister. _'Really, again?'_

She picks up the clothes and turns to Lena. "This is certainly going to be interesting." She says. Lena chuckles. Maggie smiles at the two. "It will be fun." The detective says. "Lets roll." She says and she and Alex leave Lena's office in haste. Lena walks out her office to find Jess still at her desk. "You're still here?" She asks with a raised eyebrow. "Yes and I assume you're leaving?" The Secretary says. Lena chuckles. "I am. Mind holding down the fort for me since it looks like you don't want to go home. Ray just got back and we have a little alien problem that the DEO want to intervene." She says.

"Sure, no problem. Only if you promise not die." Jess jokes but is very serious. "Well, I'll try. You know these types of missions are unpredictable. Besides if anyone has to try not to die it's Ray, her and Supergirl are about to meet. This should be fun." Lena smiles before walking to the elevator. "I want an update when you get back. I wanna know what it was like fighting along side Supergirl and her band of misfits. And Ray better bring me some of those weird China fruit things she always seems to have." Jess says as Lena gets into the elevator. "Only if you promise not to hide my bow again. Last time I literally destroyed my office." Lena says as the doors close. Jess just chuckles. _'I love my job'_

Meanwhile

Supergirl arrives on scene to see a fairly large and tall blue female alien. She's growling and howling in pain and agony and throwing things in rage. Her torso looks literally ripped open with blood running down. A huge gaping wound that if not taken care of immediately, could be fatal. _"Supergirl, come in."_ One of the two comms project a voice. "J'onn are you seeing this. Do you know what alien she is." Kara asks. _"I don't but according to your sister, our friend from the bar does. We'll talk about that later."_ He says. _"Right now you need to get her away from the city."_ J'onn says. "Any idea of where?" Kara asks. Looking around. She sees people evacuating the area. Police and FBI and DEO agents closing it off and keeping those who are trying to get close at bay. Alex's voice rings through next. _"By the abandoned observatory, South West outside of the city."_ She says. Another voice comes through this time from the other comm. 

_"Supergirl the agent I sent in will be waiting for you near that area. She will help you calm the alien down. Just get her down there and I will meet you there."_ Lena's voice is strong and authoritative. Kara beams and is about to speak but Lena cuts her off. _"Don't...say my name. Just get this done."_ Kara is shocked because how did Lena know she was going to say her name? "Okay fine but how will I know who's the agent?" She asks. _"You'll know trust me."_ Is all Lena says and Kara frowns. _'What's that's supposed to mean?'_

Kara shakes her head and lands near the injured alien. "Hey!" She screams getting her attention. The alien turns furious eyes on her and screeches, baring her her teeth, clutching her torso. _'I don't know how to respond to that.'_ Kara thinks. The alien charges and takes a swing at Kara. The Kryptonian holds up to catch the blue fist but the force knocks her back a few feet. _'Ah okay that hurt.'_ She whines in her head. She gets up off the ground just in time to avoid a stomping. Jumping and ducking to avoid more attacks.

_'How am I going to do this now? I can't hit her, that would just make her more angry and I can't risk hurting her more.'_ She thinks. "Guys, any idea how I can get her to the observatory without actually having to hurt her or anger her?" She asks. _"Make her chase you. Be bait."_ J'onn says. "What? Aww man." Kara groans. _"Supergirl use your heat vision to distract her. It won't hurt her, only irritate her."_ Lena says. "That's a terrible idea. That will just make her mad." Kara says. _"Yes which makes you a perfect target. So she will chase you."_ Kara groans. _"Uh Supergirl, you okay?"_ J'onn asks. "Yeah, just got an idea that sucks. Wish me luck." Kara responds. She starts shooting weak beams of heat from her eyes to keep the aliens attention. As Lena said it has no effect other than to anger her more.

_"Fly toward the building near eighth, from there just lead her toward the observatory."_ Alex says. "Got it." Kara says. She flies towards said building eyes still on the alien, which leaps greatly after her. Not expecting this, Kara is caught off guard when a blue fist connects with her face sending her into the next three buildings. Groaning, she shakes off her shock. "Rao you weren't kidding, this thing really packs a punch." She groans and flies off again.

Pestering the alien, throwing objects to keep her attention away from the city, Kara is almost at the observatory right outside city limits. The alien is getting angrier and angrier but seems to be slowing down, probably because of the wound. All of a sudden the alien gets a burst of energy and starts glowing a bright blue. "Uuuuh, what is happening? Guys?" Kara asks. _"Supergirl what's wrong?"_ Alex asks. "She's glowing." Kara says, eyes wide. _"What?"_ J'onn asks. "She's glowing, what does that mean. That's not good right?" Kara asks. The alien glows brighter. _"Shit, Supergirl get out of there now!"_ Lena exclaims through the comm. Before Kara can even register the warning, the alien flashes at her tackling her to the ground outside the city. Holding her by her neck, glaring. Kara can't breath, her body on fire and it feels like the life is being drained out of her. _"Kara!"_ Alex screams. _"Kara! What's happen-?!"_ The comms cuts off connection as they are destroyed.

Black spots start to appear. Suddenly the death grip is gone and she can breath again. Something hit the alien and hit it hard knocking it a few feet away. Taking deep breaths Kara looks up to see what happened. She sees a women standing over her, clad in tac gear and mask similar to Lena's. The women holds out her hand, offering to help her up. Kara frowns but accepts it. The women holds her up when she almost drops again. Her whole body feels weak and heavy. The women speaks.

"It's okay, I got here on time. She's fine. Just a little shaken." She says. Kara frowns. "Are you the agent...I'm...supposed to...meet?" She asks between breaths. The women nods. "What...happened, what was that?" Kara asks. "I'll explain later, we need to get you out of here." The women says. She puts her hand to her ear. "Cap, She needs medical attention, but I can't just leave the alien here." The women says into her comm. "Where?" She asks. Then turns her head when she hears engines and wheels screeching. About a dozen black vehicles and vans arrive. The women let's out a sigh of relief. "Good. Right on time." She says and picks Kara up bridal style.

Alex and Maggie get out one of the cars and run towards them. "Kar- Supergirl!" The agent says when she sees her sister limp in the women's arms. "She's fine, she's just a little loopy and drained. Her powers are shot but she'll be okay. We need to get her under yellow sun lamps at the clinic." The women informs them. Kara just groans, her eyes fluttering, trying to stay open. "I'm guessing you're Agent Danvers and Detective Sawyer." The women asks the couple as they walk towards the observatory. The other agents collecting the unconscious alien and doing standard procedures.

They nod. "I'm Agent Ray of Spectrum. Don't worry Lena told me what happened. Your sister and friend will be fine and safe with me." The women, Ray, says. "Lena is on her way here. She'll explain what happened to Kara better than I will but for now, just let us do our thing." Ray says as they enter the observatory, the other agents bringing in the rogue alien in tow. Ray nods at one of the agents and he walks over to a panel on the wall, pressing a few buttons and putting his hand print on it. Suddenly the floor shakes and starts descending down. "Whoa, what the fuck." Maggie says. They look up when they hear noise from above, the space above them closing up. The floor still descending. "This is one of our underground clinic HQ's." Ray says. Alex and Maggie stare around in awe when the floor stops moving and they are in the middle of a room similar to the DEO's main comm room.

"Get that thing to the lower med bay and see what you can do about that wound. When she wakes up call me." Ray says to the other agents. She turns to the two other women. "Come on, let's get her to under sun lamps." She says. Still holding a now passed out Kara. Maggie and Alex follow her silently, still looking around in awe. "Awesome right." Ray says. They just nod.

The Spectrum agent leads them to a secure area, she inserts the code on a few security doors that opens up with a soft hiss, then a last one to revealing a bright yellow room with two single beds, tables with nic nacks, gym equipment, computers etc. There are other doors that Maggie and Alex are dying to explore. "What is this place?" Alex asks as Ray places Kara on one of the beds. "This is my room." Ray says simply. Maggie and Alex raise their eyebrows.

"Ray!" Someone shouts in the distance, they turn to the door to find a tac clad Lena running in, her mask tucked under her arm, bow and arrows on her back. "Hey, Lee. Don't worry, she's fine. Just needs a little rest under the sun lamps. Big blue really did a number on her." Ray says. Lena puts down her mask, bow and arrows and walks over to the bed. Her eyes scan over Kara's body looking for any sign of injury. When she sees none she let's out a breath of relief. 

Ray chuckles deeply, taking off her mask. Long chocolate waves fall over her shoulders. She's beautiful. Big Brown eyes and a dorky smile. "I leave for a few months and then come home to this. I swear it's like you people can't do anything without me." She jokes throwing her mask onto the other bed. Lena rolls her eyes. "Whatever, thanks though." She says. "No problem, just glad I got there when I did." Ray says. Alex and Maggie exchange a look but stay silent.

Kara starts to stir and blink open her eyes. She tries to sit up but Ray holds her down. "Hey, whoa, easy." She says. Kara opens her eyes and stares at the four women in confusion. "What happened. Where am I." She asks. "The alien you were fighting played dirty and started draining your life force. I got there just in time. Knocked it out. You're at a Spectrum HQ." Ray explains. Kara blinks rapidly. She stares at the new face. "You knocked it out? How?" She asks. Ray shrugs. "Same way you would have." She says simply. This confuses Kara more. "No way..." Maggie whispers staring at Ray. Alex's jaw drops and Lena just smiles guilty. 

Ray holds out her hand to Kara when she sits up. "My name is Reign Nightly, but you can call me Ray." She says with a smile. "It's nice to finally meet someone else from my planet." She says with excited eyes. Kara's jaw drops, her eyes wide.

"You're from Krypton..."

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yasss mother fuckers! It's mother fucking Reign!! Whoo! I couldn't resist! I had to put her in. And yes I did fucking give her Dylan's last name because why the fuck not.
> 
> And yes Jess fucking knows about Lena's double life because Jess is awesome. I mean who else will cover for Lena when she has to ninja up.
> 
> Don't you just love Maggie, she makes my life. Spectrum hq, that was fun. We'll see more of that later.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Reign share more of their history together. Kara and Reign geek out. Alex and Lena have a moment. Results on the Alien that attacked are devastating and Lena is pissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So I'm back with another chapter. A few things.
> 
> One: Reign's origin story in the beginning is basically the same as in how's she was created. Other than that it's all changed mostly because she grew up with Lena on earth.
> 
> Two: the characters will be ooc. It's a different story so again, things will be different and will most probably not make sense but then again what does these days.
> 
> Three: thanks for your reviews you people are awesome.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 4

_"You're from Krypton..."_

"Holy shit..." Alex mumbles. She looks at Lena who gives her a sheepish smile. Kara stares at Reign like she grew two heads. Really that would have been more believable than what she just heard. The brown eyed Kryptonian just gives her a nod and a shrug, dropping her hand to her side, seeing as Kara is too shook to shake it. (AN: that was fun to say)

"Yeah I am. I mean, that's what my mentor told me. She told me that I landed on earth in a Kryptonian pod so I guess so." She says softly. Her eyes a little distant. "I was only an infant, maybe about a few weeks old, so I don't really know much about where I came from." She looks at Lena who takes her hand and gives it a gentle squeeze. This does not go unnoticed by the others but that's for another time.

"Whaaa...how...." Kara gasps out. Lena and Reign sigh. "It's a long story." The CEO says. "You knew about her?" Kara squeaks out. "I grew up with her basically. She and I both trained under Dylan. She's the one that found Reign and took her in. I met her shortly after I met Dylan." Lena explains. Reign beams and gushes. "She was so cute and small, especially for her age." The Spectrum agent says. Lena rolls her eyes and shakes her head good heartedly. "Oh my god, Danvers, looks like you and Little Luther have something in common other than being secret agents." Maggie laughs, finding this way too funny. Kara still stares. Alex just smiles at Lena when they share a knowing look.

"Is she broken? Did we break her?" Reign says frowning at Kara who still stares in awe. Maggie laughs again and slaps Kara on her back to snap her out her daze. Kara jumps at the impact and the unexpected pain that followed. "Ow!" She exclaims glaring at Maggie who holds her hands up. "Wait, that wasn't supposed to hurt. Why did that hurt?" Kara panics. Lena puts her hands on Kara's shoulders. "Hey, relax Kara. Your powers are shot for a while okay, you'll get them back in a few hours, chill." The CEO squeezes her reassuringly. Kara blinks but nods, leaning into Lena. 

Reign looks at Maggie and Alex, wiggling her eyebrows, glancing at the Super and the Luthor. The couple snicker, biting their lips to keep from laughing. Kara tries to get up but hisses when pain shoots through her body. "Dude, I just said take it easy. No powers means you will feel the pain. Just relax okay. Let the magic lights do their thing." Reign gives Kara a disapproving look. The older Kryptonian pouts. Reign's exterior falters a bit but she shakes her head. "Nope not gonna happen. I have to face Lena's puppy pout on the daily. That's not gonna work on me." Kara grumbles and they chuckle.

"I know what will make you feel better." Lena says smiling. She walks over to one of the doors. Inserting a code before the door hisses open. "Ooooh, yes! Great idea! I'm starving." Reign says bouncing on her toes. She speeds out of the room and into the other. Maggie, Alex and Kara all share a look. "Oooh you restocked it! Whoo!" They hear Reign cheer gleefully. All of a sudden she's back in front of them with a two large steaming platters of potstickers, wings and chicken nuggets. Kara's eyes widen and her mouth waters. _'I guess there's a kitchen in there somewhere.'_ She thinks. 

"Oh god no. Now there's two of them." Alex says face palming. "What about Mon-El?" Maggie asks. "What about him?" Alex says annoyed now at the mention of him. "Didn't he eat like them as well." The detective says. "Not as much as Kara but Ray is basically the same as Kara so it's even worse." Alex says watching how the two Kryptonians inhale a whole platter I'm record time. "Tell me about it." Lena says behind them. She walks back into the room with another potskicker and nugget platter in one hand, a bowl of cut up fruit in the other, and a six pack of beers under her arm. "Ooooh bless your soul little Luther." Maggie says dramatically and helps Lena with the contents, taking the six pack and placing in on the table near the bed. Alex grabs two chairs for her and her fiancee while Lena and Reign sit on the bed with Kara.

"So Kara, I know your cousin's story. It's pretty much similar to mine minus the Hero part." Reign says. "But what about you. What's your story. If you don't mind me asking, I know it's a sore topic." She says softly. Kara looks down staring at the potsticker in her hand. "No it's okay. I was thirteen when Krypton died. I was sent to protect my cousin but my pod got knocked off course and into the Phantom Zone. When I finally got here he was already Superman so..." She trails off.

Alex takes her hand and squeezes it. Reign looks at Kara in wonder and awe. "Wow, you're a lot stronger than I thought." She says softly. Kara's eyes meet hers. _'I was not expecting that. Maybe a i'm sorry for your loss or something.'_ Seeing the question in her eyes, Reign clarifies. "It's just...You lost everything. You watched your world tear itself apart. And yet, here you are, a hero with a heart of gold that can so easily break like glass but you're still standing." She praises. Kara blushes a bit. Alex decides she likes this new Kryptonian. "Thanks." Kara says softly. Reign just gives her a goofy smile.

"I've always wondered what Krypton was really like. I've seen pictures and heard a lot about it from Dylan and Lena. I've read stories and stuff but I've always wondered if it was really like that you know. I've always wanted to meet someone who actually lived on that planet. Called it home." Reign says. Maggie, Kara and Alex look at Lena. "You know about Krypton?" Kara asks shocked. Lena smiles sheepishly. "Dylan visited Krypton a lot in her lifetime before she came to earth. She used to tell us stories about different planets and stuff, especially about Krypton since that's where Ray came from." The CEO says. "Can you speak Kryptonese?" Kara asks. Both Lena and Reign nod their heads. "Damn." Maggie says impressed. 

Kara beams, her heart is filling up, she feels like she's coming home. Not only did she find someone else like her that's not her cousin, but Lena knows about her home and it's language. "Maybe I can tell you about it. It was a long time ago but I do remember a bit." Kara says to Reign who lights up in excitement at the promise. Reign starts firing questions, Kara answers them to the best of her ability. The two talking like they're old friends who haven't seen each other in years and are catching up. 

Maggie watches in amusement as the two slip between english and Kryptonese only catching snippets of the conversation since she can't really understand them but it's still funny. Especially when they try to teach other phrases from both worlds. Kara is still learning the basics of slang and street smarts while Reign learns new phrases and words of her seemingly origin planet.

Alex taps Lena's leg to get her attention. Lena looks at her and the DEO agent nods her head to the door signalling that she wants to talk to her in private. The two get up and walk out the room. When they're a good distance away Alex turns to Lena with a grateful smile. "I wanna thank you." She says. "For what?" Lena asks. "For...All of this. You, Reign...everything. You have no idea how happy this is making Kara. Finding someone else like her. Sure she has Superman but it's not the same." Alex says. "You've given her a piece of home." She smiles. Lena blushes and looks down shyly. "I'm just trying to help." She says. 

Alex chuckles. "You have no idea how much this means to her. To me. I've always wanted to connect with Kara on a level where I can relate to her about this whole thing. I never really could. But this...this is exactly what she needed after what's happened." She says then pulls Lena into a bear hug, lifting the shorter women off her feet. Lena freezes, shocked. "Thank you." Alex says softly into her shoulder. Lena relaxes into the embrace and returns it. "You're welcome." She says and pats Alex on the back. The two agents break apart with big smiles on their faces.

"I wanna thank you too. For giving me a chance. I know me being a Luther screams _'stay away'_ but I'm glad you're willing to look past it. Not many people outside Spectrum can say that." Lena says. "Also for trusting Reign with Kara. She's always wanted to meet someone like her. I'm glad she finally did." Lena's eyes downcast.

"After Dylan's death, Reign was in a dark place much like myself but it was much worse. Dylan was Reign's world. She was Reign's everything. A friend, a parent, a mentor. Dylan raised Reign as her own." Lena shakes her head. "Something changed in Reign the day we got the news. When they reported that Dylan's whole squadron was taken out and all that remained was her dog tags, I could feel a shift in the universe." Lena's eyes start to glisten. "I saw the light fade from Reign's eyes. I saw her heart shatter into fragments. When they gave her Dylan's dog tags, the ones she never ever takes off, Ray lost it." Lena's heart breaks all over again seeing the memory flash.

"She nearly destroyed our base. She was uncontrollable. The scream she let out as she held the tags..." The tears are falling now. "It still haunts me." She whispers. "I had to be the one to take her down. I had to use a very strong dose of Kryptonite. It hurt so much, having to add to her pain." Lena sobs quietly, tears falling and Alex pulls her in for tight hug. Alex doesn't need to hear anymore. She knows what it feels like. She's had to do the same to Kara a few times. It never gets easier and the next always hurts so much more than the last. They stay like that for a while, comforting each other. They pull away and Lena chuckles sadly. "That's the second time today that you've seen me cry, I think that's a new record." She jokes. _'What is happening to me, I'm never this open or vulnerable.'_ Alex just gives her a soft smile. 

"Thank you for opening up." Alex says. "Thank you for listening. Not everyone knows what it's like growing up around gods." Lena says. Alex laughs. "Yeah, gods that are clumsy, adorable puppies that will trip over themselves and fight you for the last potsticker." She jokes and Lena giggles. They walk back to the room, making jokes along the way.

When they return the two Kryptonians are still chatting while Maggie is on her phone looking like she's playing games, judging by the very concentrated look on her face and the occasional tilt of the phone. "Hey, you're back." Maggie says not looking up from her phone as they sit down. "You guys went somewhere?" Reign asks. "Yeah me and Alex just went to talk for a bit. You didn't notice because you two were too busy flapping your yappers." Lena says playfully. The two Supers blush but beam anyway.

"So Reign, how did you get your name?" Maggie asks. "Did your mentor give it to you. You have her last name." She says putting away her phone. The brunette Super bites her lip and looks at Lena. The CEO gives her an encouraging nod, the two of them having a silent conversation. The other three share a confused look. Reign takes a deep breath. "Actually, no. Reign is my real name." She says slowly. "Dylan gave me her last name when she officially adopted me." She waves her hand. "How did she know that was your real name?" Kara asks. Reign's eyes darken a bit. "The Kryptonian data base that was found in my pod. It had all the information about me. As well as the other pieces of information she had on Krypton." She says. "Usually that would be a great thing, you know. But not in this case no, what we found was..." She trails off. Unable to finish as her anger rises. Lena grabs her hand.

"Ray isn't like other Kryptonians. She wasn't born. She was built." Lena says softly, her own anger showing. Kara frowns at this information. "What?" She asks. "According to the data we found, in Argo City, a group of scientists were genetically engineering biological weapons. Worldkillers. It said. She was designed along with others but with Kryptons destruction, the project could not be continued." Lena grinds her teeth. Alex hangs her head and Maggie covers her mouth. Kara looks like she's about to cry while Lena and Reign try to stay calm. "That's why you wanted to know about Krypton." Kara realises. "You wanted to know if it's true. You wanted to know who you really are and who you were designed to be." She says. Reign nods. "I thought you might have some answers but since you were quite young, I figured you wouldn't know about this either." She says softly. 

"Do you know who designed you?" Kara asks but she's dreading the answer. Something tell her that she won't like it. Reign doesn't look up when she speaks lowly. "Zor-El." One name. Kara stares ahead with a painful expression on her face. _'Of course it was my Father..'_ she starts to hyperventilate, her anger turning to sadness. _'Just when I thought I'd found something good, he goes and ruins it even before I get a chance to be happy.'_ She thinks and her chest clinches, her eyes watering. Alex and Maggie are immediately at her side when she chokes back a whimper. Lena and Reign look at them in confusion. "Kara what's wrong?" Lena asks concerned along with Lena. Kara looks up at them with devastated and painful sadness in her wet baby blues. Her entice face scrunched in agony.

"My...my name...is Kara Zor-El. I am the last daughter of the House of El. Zor-El was my Father." She says and her heart pulls hard at the expression on Lena and Reign's faces. Both are frozen in their positions. Every emotion possible flashing behind their eyes. "I'm so sorry Reign....I'm so sorry...i...i don't...I'm sorry." She says trying to apologize for her family's actions once again.

Reign then gets up quickly, stomping out the room before completely disappearing. Lena glances at the door before running after her friend. "Ray!" She calls and then she's gone. Kara let's out a broken sob and buries her face in her sisters neck. "They hate me....They hate me.." She cries silently. _'I just got them, now they're gone.'_ She thinks. Her whole body shaking. Suddenly Reign and Lena come back into the room. Reign with a look of determination and Lena with a look of mixture between understanding and pain. The three other women freeze though, not because of their expressions. No, because Reign is holding a very intimidating looking sword. They immediately tense up. Alex and Maggie reach for there guns but Lena holds up her hands. "Hey whoa. It's not what it looks like." She says to them.

Reign steps forward standing tall besides the bed. She turns the sword handle facing up and she holds it up in front of Kara. _'Her fathers actions are not her own. I will not let her carry this for she already has the weight of two world on her shoulders. If she's as strong as I think she is, I can't trust her with this.'_ She thinks strongly. "I need you to promise me something." She says softly looking into Kara's eyes. The older Kryptonian frowns, wiping her tears. "I was designed to destroy. Built to slaughter and dictate. That's not who I am. It's not who I want to be. But I am afraid of what I am capable of. I've seen the destruction I can cause. I am afraid that I might become a WorldKiller and I don't want that." She says. She stares at Kara will unyielding pleading eyes. "I need you to promise me, that if that were to happen. That if I were to become what I was designed for. That you will stop me. At any cost." She says. 

Kara's eyes widen. _'She can't be serious..'_ "Reign...I can't.." She begins but the other Super cuts her off. "Please. I need you too. Promise me. Promise me you'll stop me. I need you to swear. Please. You're the only one capable." She says, her eyes glistening. "I don't trust myself." She confesses.

Alex and Maggie stare in shock. They look to Lena who looks so conflicted by what's happening, clutching the necklace to her chest as if to help her refrain from stopping this. She wants to stop it but she knows it's necessary. 

Kara just looks at Reign. _'She's dead serious, but I get where she's coming from. I'm not a fan of me when I'm not myself either...stupid Red K...'_ She puts her hand on the sword, on Reign's. She looks the other Super in her eyes. "I swear on your sword, to stop you, should you ever turn down the dark path my father had thrust upon you. And I swear I will protect you from the darkness." She promises with all seriousness. _I can't promise will take you out completely, but I do promise to try and save you from yourself if it should ever come to that.'_ she vows. Reign let's out a breath of relief. "Thank you." She says gratefully. Lena hugs Reign from behind, resting her forehead on her strong back. Letting out a shaky breath. "I hate that you made her do that." She mumbles. Reign chuckles. "Almost as bad as making you do it?" She asks. "Oh, hell no." Lena says. They all laugh.

"Well this is by far, thee most interesting day of my life." Maggie says. "Agent Ray." A voice rings through the room. "Whoa what the fuck was that." Alex, Maggie and Kara jump looking around. Reign rolls her eyes. "Relax you three." She points to the huge screen that either popped out of nowhere or they just did not notice. A man is on the screen holding a tab. "Yes, what's up." Reign asks. "The test results for the alien are done. You need to see this." The agent on the screen says. "We'll be right there." Lena says and then the agent is gone and the screen disappears. "Huh?" Maggie asks. "Holographic projection technology." Reign says simply. "We rarely use physical screening here at Spectrum." She says. "Come on, let's see what they got on big blue." She nods her head to the door, holsting her sword on her back.

Kara stands up and smiles when she feels no pain. "Hey, I think my powers are back." She says patting herself. Picking up one of the ridiculously heavy weights, Reign throws it at Kara who catches it easily. "Yeah you're good." She says before walking out the room. Kara frowns and Lena just giggles. "Come on. Let's go. Before she throws something else." She says. 

The four women walk through the corridors of the Spectrum Head Quarters. "I can't get over this place." Maggie says. "I know, this is amazing, I mean the DEO is high maintenance but this is a whole other level." Kara gushes. "J'onn will be so jealous." Alex says. "Speaking of which, we still have to tell him." She says. "After we figure out what happened to that alien. It shouldn't be long now before she wakes up." Lena says. "Something tell me she's related to last night's attack somehow." She says. "Yeah?" Alex asks. "How so?" Maggie adds.

"Well, don't you think that the attack was a little random. I mean, all they did was barge in and start terrorizing shit. They didn't try to steal anything or anyone. There was literally no reason for them to be there, not to mention they had way too many agents present for a well thought out mission." Lena says. "You're right, it was weird. It seemed so unnecessary and impulsive." Alex says. 

"I think it was a distraction." Lena says. "A distraction from what?" Kara asks. "From whatever happened to that alien. I know for a fact she didn't do that to herself and that wound is too showy and fatal to be an accident." Lena says. "The alien is part of a very peaceful race. I know for a fact they don't attack unless provoked. Also they are known for their regenerative healing factor. The fact that her wound hadn't healed is suspicious." Reign says.

"Damn, and I thought I was a good detective." Maggie mumbles obviously impressed by their observations even when they don't know anything about this alien and why it attacked. Reign chuckles. "We have to be alert and observant in our line of work. Missing one possible column could cause the fall of an entire building." She says. "A word from the wise?" Maggie says. "Gum wrappers are very insightful and inspirational, yes." Reign says and they all laugh.

They get to the lower med bay where the blue female alien is hooked up to RV's and wires. Her heartbeat and breathing steady and her face peaceful. "She's not sleeping, she completely unconscious. The effects of the major blood loss and the blow to the head." The agent from the screen says when they walk into the room. "What did you find?" Lena asks and the male agent sighs sadly. He motions for them to follow him into the lab. "There were high levels of a toxic substance in her blood cell, corrupting them so much that it messed with the chemistry of her healing ability. Hence the wound still present. I'm working on an antidote." He says. 

"So someone did do this to her." Kara says. "My guess would be yes. I highly doubt she did this to herself. Especially after what I found when I looked over her." The agent says. He walks over to the end of the lab and picks up a clear container bringing it to them. A huge red fleshy blob floating in it. "What is that?" Kara asks pulling her face. "I pulled this out of her body. Right under the wound. I also found that she was forcefully cut open, the severed pattern around her skin on the wound is consistent with a serrated knife." The agent says. He looks at the red blob with sadness. "Its a placenta." He says softly. All the women gasp in horror.

Lena looks through the glass at the blue alien. "She was pregnant." She says in disbelief. "Results prove that she was in her last stages of her pregnancy." He sighs. "With twins." He adds. "Oh Gods..." Reign whispers in shock. Sitting down on the chair and putting her head in her hands. Kara slides down the wall as she stares ahead, tears falling from her face. Maggie shakes her head and leans on the table. Alex sits on the floor, knees up to her chest, her own tears falling.

Lena growls and punches the wall before stomping out of the room. Kara is about to follow her but Reign speaks. "Don't. She's needs to cool off. Trust me you don't want to be around when she's like this...it's heartbreaking." She says softly. "Just give her some time alone." She sighs and stands up, looking at the knocked out blue alien. 

"If she was carrying twins. Where are they?" She asks, mostly to herself. "My guess is as good as yours. The people who did this to her probably have them." The doctor agent says. "She was looking for them." Kara says softly. "How did she get out to the city, I doubt she would have left." Maggie mumbles. "They probably left her for dead and kept the babies. I guess they underestimated her resistance and will to survive. Especially for her offspring." Alex says. "Which means she knows who did this to her." The doctor points out. "But why take her babies?" Kara asks. "Many reasons. Infants of this species is extremely rare. Even more so to have twins. They're an old race that survived eons. Mostly on animal instinct but they're very wise because of how they are brought up." Reign says.

"So they could have been taken to be sold on the alien black market." Maggie says. "That's one possibility. They're a strong people. Having them in your corner increases chances of survival by at least fifty percent." The doctor says. "They're warriors, they have strong bonds with each other and are probably the most loyal of races." He adds. "Which means that if they grow up a certain way with certain views and methods, they will be loyal to that." Reign clenched her fists. "They're gonna be turned into weapons." She growls."that's a more possible scenario yes, it would also explain why they left the mother. She would try to stop them." The doctor says.

"We have to find out who did this before they even have a chance to do that." Alex says standing up. "They already got to one. If they have right resources they could build an army." She says agitated. "An army? That's bad, I mean. She's just one. She was injured and nearly killed me, how will we take down an army of her species." Kara says frustrated. "That wasn't a fair battle. You weren't fighting back. You were caught off guard and had no intent to harm her. I knocked her out with one punch." Reign points out. "In a real fight you'd have a chance believe me." She adds. "What about that whole glowing thing and draining my life force?" Kara asks.

"It's a last resort defense mechanism. Usually used in a life or death situation. They feed on energy during this, not only to make them stronger but to make their enemy weaker. It's not necessarily to kill, just to wound." The doctor says. "They basically take what they need then stop. Enough for them to get the upper hand but not enough that their enemy will die." He explains. "In this case, she was dying but the wound would not heal, therefore she was draining you without anything happening which is why she didn't stop." He rubs his temples. "It's a good thing Agent Ray got there when she did. A few more seconds and you would have been gone. Getting the life sucked out of you is a horrible way to go. It's why they don't usually use it." He turns to the clear container and picks it up. He walks over to be where it was placed before and puts it back.

"She should be fine for a while but when she wakes up it's going to be chaos. I'm going to see what else I can find, maybe traces of blood or a concentration of where these people could have gotten the components for the toxin." He says before leaving. Maggie sighs. "I hate these kinds of cases. What's wrong with the world. What sick bastard physically steels children right from their mother's womb." She grinds her teeth. "J'onn is going to rage when he hears about this." Alex says. "We have to find those children. I know we can't do it alone." Kara says and looks at Reign. "We're going to need your help in taking them down." She says. Reign cracks her knuckles. "Don't worry, we're not going anywhere. The DEO and Spectrum will have to work together on this. If our suspicions are correct, we're not just looking at the destruction of National City, we're looking at world domination." She says seriously. Kara and Alex share a determined look. Maggie sighs.

"Not again."

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another world domination what the fuck right. I feel you Maggie, this shit gets old fast.
> 
> Reign and Kara are just such goofballs I love them. Alex and Lena are probably the softest gays ever(Secret Gaygent sister bonding, yay!) and Maggie is just too adorable.
> 
> Seems like the DEO and Spectrum have to work together on this one...should be fine right?
> 
> Btw, Kara is theoretically older than Reign since she too left Kryptonian the same time as Kara and Kal-El. But Reign is definitely older in earth times like Kal.
> 
> So when I says older Kryptonian, I will be talking about Kara.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reign goes to calm down a pissed Lena. Alex and Kara convince the boys to give Spectrum a chance. The DEO and Spectrum meet officially for the first time and not everyone is happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So new chapter, just a little tease to set the mood. The next chapter will have more drama. This is just a little set up. Here you will see just how close Lena and Reign are. Maggie is awesome that's all I'm saying.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 5

"Lee! Lee!" Reign calls out when she walks into the room where Lena is firing arrows at targets placed anywhere and everywhere. The archer sighs. "What?" She asks not looking up, drawing another arrow and firing dead center of a target. "It's not your fault you know." The Kryptonian says. Lena chuckles darkly. "I feel like it is." She says. Reign speeds up and catches the next arrow to fly, stepping in front of her friend. The CEO rolls her eyes and drops her stance. "They took her children." She says and turns away, holsting her bow on her back and walks over to her water bottle, taking a sip.

"We will get them back to her." Reign promises, twirling the black specialised arrow between her fingers. "How? We don't even know who these people are, only that they're sloppy but smart and sick twisted bastards." Lena grinds her teeth. "We've been chasing them for years, Ray. If we don't stop them, those lost alien children will be the best case scenario." She growls. Reign puts her hands on Lena's shoulders. "Hey, look at me." She says but Lena refuses. "Come on Lena don't do this to yourself." She lifts her hand to caress her cheek. 

Lena leans into the touch and looks up at her friend, her eyes glistening and a small pout on her lips. Reign's heart breaks just a little. She pulls her in for a hug, holding her head to her chest, so she can listen to her heart beat like she did when they were younger. The CEO wraps her arms around her friend and closes her eyes. Listening to the rhythm of her heart beat. It's calming. "We'll find them okay. It won't be easy but I know we will. We always do." Reign says softly, kissing the top of Lena's head. The archer sighs but nods. They break apart. 

"Is she awake?" She asks the older women. "Nah, doc said she'd wake up soon but I don't think so. I hit her pretty hard and that wound doesn't look like it's helping either." Reign says. "I feel so bad for hitting her now." She pouts. Lena pats her on her back. "She'll be fine." She says. "Did the others leave?" She asks, she hasn't seen the Hero, detective or DEO agent since she stormed out the infirmary. "Yeah, I showed them out a while ago. Duty calls." Reign answers. "Speaking of, we still need to figure out what we're going to do now that we're planning on working with them." She says as she and Lena start making their way out the target room.

The CEO groans. "Right. That. Well, first we need to make sure we can work with them. Having Alex go along with one mission is one thing, but I doubt the head of the DEO will be happy about a partnership with a Luthor in anything." She grumbles. Reign chuckles still playing with her friend's arrow. "Even after proving that you're on their side?" She bops the arrow head on the top of Lena's nose. The archer rolls her eyes and snatches the arrow out Reign's hand. "Especially after what has happened. I lied to both mother and Supergirl by launching a dud virus, then was indirectly responsible for an alien invasion. So yes." She lists off. Reign bites her lip with a frown. "I missed a lot while I was gone..." She trails off. "Mind filling me in on all that crazy." She asks when they start walking again.

Meanwhile.

"So let me get this straight. The ninja from last night, is part of an organisation dedicated to helping aliens. Like an Alien Protection Program?" Winn asks. "That's right." Alex confirms. "They are pretty much similar to us. Have HQ's everywhere, agents, all that." She says. "Right, as well as the fact that they also have a Kryptonian." Winn says sarcastically. "Yes and she is awesome!" Kara gushes. "She's just like me. With the powers and the appetite.." She says. "That also means she's dangerous." J'onn points out and Kara's smile drops.

Ever since they got back to the DEO, Kara and Alex have been getting lectured and questioned one way. They told Winn, James and J'onn what happened, leaving out the identities of Lena and Reign and their history. Of course, the boys are having a hard time processing everything right from Kara and Alex knowing the ninja right down to the now newly discovered Kryptonian. J'onn is a little angry that they lied to him last night, in which Alex pointed out that she didn't lie she just never told them the truth. J'onn would be proud if he wasn't so disappointed.

"How did we miss her. How did we miss them! I mean, come on." Winn exclaims. "Well, you said they work in the shadows. If they are such a good people why hide?" James asks. "The same reason we do." Kara fires back. That shut them up. "Look we understand this is unbelievable and usually I would agree with you on these kinds of things but I saw it first hand with my own eyes." Alex says. "These guys are the real deal. Ordinary people doing extraordinary things." She looks at J'onn. "We're all fighting for the same thing here. Just we do things a little different. We stop the guilty and they protect the innocent." She says. "We know little to almost nothing about them and they know almost everything about us." James says. "And yet they've never done anything about that." Kara says. "We're basically compromised." J'onn growls.

"No we're not. Look I'm not saying we should out right trust them. I'm just saying we should give them a chance." Alex argues. The room is silent. Winn sighs. "I'm down. I mean if they can get Alex to vouch for them then they definitely are something to see." The techie says. "Also I want to see this for myself. I mean, holographic projection technology? If they're as technologically advanced as you say then we really could use some pointers." He says excitedly thinking about the possibilities. Kara smiles gratefully at him.

James and J'onn don't budge. Alex sighs, she really hoped she didn't have to use this. "We took a look into the attack and the alien with them. They know a lot and are very good at what they do. We both want whoever did this to go down and I know for a fact we can't do this alone." She says seriously. "If it wasn't for them, not only would we have been fighting blind but Supergirl would have been killed." She points out. All the men look down, hating the fact that that's true. "You can't deny the fact that we need them." She says. "They are everything that we are with a few extra accessories." Kara says. "She's right. Not only do they have unlimited resources from everywhere, they have almost every business, organisation and alien on the planet on their side." Alex exclaims. "We have to blend in to do what we do. All they have to do is show up." She rants. "We have to ask permission from government and companies when we have to get information or equipment or when we need money. We have to work with the military when we don't want to just because they say so." She says. "They don't have to. They are part of companies, businesses, they are what we try to be. They basically have unlimited access to anything and everything." She finishes.

"Not only that but they indirectly have the whole world behind them. If that doesn't say they're trust worthy then I don't know what does." Kara adds. "With them we can bypass all of that. All the things we used to have trouble with can be solved and we won't have to do anything but ask them once." Alex says. James and J'onn share a look. Winn is already sold but he is still very much interested. "These are good people. People with lives and families. Normal people like me and you who want to make a difference." Alex says. "Yeah, and not only did I find someone like me, but Alex found someone like her." Kara smiles at her sisters. "Wait what?" James asks. "That's impossible, Alex is a rare breed." Winn says. "That's what I thought too, but she's right. I found someone like me. It's a long story." The agent says.

"Okay this I've got to see." James says. Kara smiles when James gives in. They all turn to J'onn. Even If they're all in, they can't do anything without his okay. The Martian stares at the two girls standing side by side, giving him hopeful looks. Kara's not even pouting which means she's dead serious. He knows the girls have a good point. This organization is much more advanced in areas the DEO is not. They could use the help. He doesn't trust the new comers but he does trust his girls. The least he could do is try.

He sighs. "Okay fine. I will give this a go, but only because I want to see it for myself." He says and the smiles that grace the womens faces are almost blinding. Kara super speeds over to him and gives him a super hug that if he was a human he'd be broken. "Thank You thank you thank you thank you!" The blonde chants gratefully. J'onn is very happy that he decided to have this conversation in one of the private rooms and not in front of the entire DEO. Alex gives Winn a high five. "Thanks for having our back, bro." She says. Winn looks like his a out to cry. Alex rolls her eyes. "Really, come on man." She nudges him. "What I'm not gonna cry. I'm not. It's...I got something in my eye. Kara made dust fly when she went all road runner." He says unconvincing.

"So how are we going to do this anyway?" James asks. "Well, first we need to introduce you to them before anything else. You're not the only ones who are sceptical about this." Alex says. "After that we'll go from there." She adds. "When will we meet them. I vote like soon." Winn says. "Agent Schott is right. The sooner we get past this the better." J'onn agrees. Winn beams, it's not everyday people agree with him. "I think it will also be best we meet on neutral grounds. Somewhere that's not the DEO or their own HQ." He adds. "How bout the bar?" Winn suggests. "The bar? The one that was attacked last night? Why?" James asks. "Well come on its neutral ground. Also that's where this whole thing started. It's somewhere we can actually have a conversation about the things we do without worrying about someone hearing us." Winn points out. 

"Besides, I feel like we're all going to need a drink." He adds. Alex nods her head at that point and Kara has to refrain from making it obvious how right he is. "Great. It's settled then. Tonight at the dive bar." J'onn says. "Since you ladies happen to know these people so well, you will be responsible for informing them and getting them to agree." He says directed at Kara and Alex who nod an affirmative. "I still think it's a bad idea." James mumbles when he and J'onn leave the room. _'Oh it's about to get a lot worse.'_ Alex thinks. _'You think that's bad, wait till you see who's under the mask.'_ She thinks with a small smirk. Winn gives them an excited smile. "So..." He trails off. "Tell me about this new Kryptonian."

Later.

"That's fucked up." Reign says with a angry frown. Her and Lena are at their shared home near the Spectrum HQ. They are just chilling, sitting on the couch and catching up on missed events and eating ice-cream. Lena filling Reign in on what's being going on in the last three months she was gone and Reign telling her about her mission. "Ugh, tell me about it. I mean it was bad enough he was a alien Prince of a Slavers planet and what not but he was also dating Kara and that made it ten times worse. Frat boy couldn't even fight. It was like watching a toddler throw a tantrum. I would have done something other than shoot the guard but I couldn't blow my cover in front of him." Lena says eating a spoon of ice-cream. "I can't see you getting married to a dude. No, not your gay ass." Reign chuckles. 

Lena throws a pillow at her from her side of the couch. The Kryptonian easily avoids it. "I still can't believe you dated that Jack Spheer guy. I mean, I honestly thought you knew you were like completely gay then already." She says. "I didn't really figure it out until a year later okay. Give me a break, relationships were not exactly something I was worried about back then, thank you very much." Lena tries to defend herself. Reign laughs. "Still hurts that I had to do that to him though. He really was a great guy. He didn't deserve it." Lena says softly looking down at the nearly empty tub of ice cream between them.

Reign reaches out to lift her head by her chin gently. "Hey, you did the right thing. Sure it sucks but nothing is ever without consequence or sacrifice." She says softly looking into Lena's sad jade eyes. "I still feel like I could have saved him." The CEO mumbles. "I know we can't save everyone." She says. "But you saved someone at least. That's better than doing nothing. That's why we do what we do." Reign encourages. "Look on the bright side. You saved Kara and possibly a lot more lives from those freaky nano-bots. Who knows what would have happened if you didn't." Reign gives her a small smile.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Lena smiles at her. "I'm really glad you're back, I missed you." She says. Reign chuckles. "I missed you too pip squeak." She jokes. Lena takes the pillow and hits her with it. They laugh and fool around. Then Reign's phone starts ringing. Looking down at the caller ID Lena raises an eyebrow. "Agent Danvers? You have Alex's number?" She asks. "Yeah, we exchanged them after I gave them a tour of the base." Reign says simply. Lena just smirks. "Did you geek out over the bio lab?" She asks knowingly. Reign scoffs. "Pfft, no!" She denies. Lena just giggles. "Shut up, okay. She likes what I like." Reign says. "Maybe we should show her the lab down stairs and at L- Corp." Lena suggests. Reign beams. "Dude answer the phone." Lena says. "Right." Reign answers the call.

"Nightly." Reign says professionally. Lena snickers. Reign frowns. "Hold on she's here with me let me put you on speaker." She pulls the phone away from her ear and taps the screen. "Okay what's up?" Reign says. _"Yeah, so Kara and I talked to our superior and a couple of our friends that work with us. We agreed that I'd be best to do the whole big reveal thing tonight at the bar."_ Alex's voice rings through the room, getting right to the point. Lena and Reign share a look. _'They don't trust us.'_ They think. "I don't see why not." Lena says. "Who all will be there?" She ask. _"Kara, myself, Maggie, our boss J'onn, Winn our techie, you've met him, and James Olsen, a good friend of ours from CatCo."_ Alex says. Lena bites her lip. _'Yeah, this might be harder than we thought.'_ She knows about all those people. She also knows James Olsen is definitely not going to be happy about this. 

"Wait, James Olsen? As in Jimmy Olsen?" Reign asks. _"Yeah..."_ Alex trails off. "Oh shit..." The Kryptonian groans. "You know Olsen hates Luthors right?" Lena asks. They hear Alex sigh. _"Yeah, we know but I'm sure you can change his mind. Just...Give him a chance, he'll come around."_ She says, more like trying to convince herself. "Hey, we have no problem doing that, Al, but I don't think he will." Reign says. "He's known for his persistence and determination. If he has an idea, he'll stick with it." She adds. "She's right, you know. Even if I prove myself, it won't change how he views me." Lena backs up her friend. "I mean, even after Medusa and the Daxemites I bet he still believes I'm evil, am I wrong?" She asks. Alex is silent. "My point exactly." Lena sighs.

Alex groans. _"God, okay fine, yes he's a little over bearing but come on. At least try. Look I'll talk to him. The least he could do is be civil. We are going to be working together."_ She says. _"Besides if he values his friendship with Kara he has no choice."_ She adds knowingly. Reign chuckles and Lena frowns. "What's that supposed to mean?" She asks. _"Nothing, just meet us outside the bar at 8."_ Alex says. "Okay, later." Reign says before hanging up. 

Lena looks at her friend in suspicion. "What was that last part?" She asks crossing her arms. Reign just shrugs with an overly innocent smile. "I don't know what you're talking about." She says. "Ray..." Lena warns. "I swear it's nothing, just a little inside joke okay. Relax." The Kryptonian chuckles and gives her friend a kiss on the forehead. She stands and walks into their kitchen and starts looking through the fridge. "You suck." Lena says lamely. "Uh huh. Okay." Reign says. "So, what do you think we should wear tonight? We can't exactly show up in our gear." Reign says. She closes the fridge after taking out more ice-cream and starts putting it in bowls. Lena picks up the empty ice-cream tubs and throws them away. "We're going to a dive bar, I think civvies would be best, but nothing to casual. We have to look like we are on a mission but not to obvious. This is business after all." Lena says. "So, biker lesbians it is." Reign smirks. An empty soda can hits her on the back of her head and she just laughs unaffected.

Later.

"This is so weird." Winn says looking around the bar in awe. "It's like the attack never happened. Look even the doorway is back." He gushes. "Man these guys work fast." Maggie smiles taking a sip of her beer. "I will never look at this place the same way again." Alex comments. "It's just so strange to know that under all of this is a super tech infirmary. It's mind blowing really." J'onn says, still struggling to comes to terms with what he witnessed the night before and then to see that all evidence of said event just vanished. All the furniture and all the alcohol has been replaced. You can barely see the bullet holes in the walls, if anything it looks like it was always that way.

"It's crazy right. I mean. All this time they've been here and we never knew it!" Kara bounces in her seat. "Yes that's what worries me." J'onn says seriously. "It's a scary thought yes but at least this time they're on our side." Alex points out. "We don't know that for sure." James says. The women roll their eyes. "Yes because a dedicated Alien Protection Program with alien and human agents that swore to protect both alien and human kind alike are not our side, an Alien government agency with the same morals and missions. What are we thinking right." Alex says sarcastically. Kara snickers next to her sister. "She has a point." Winn leans over to his friend. "Shut up." James mumbles. "Okay." Winn moves away.

"Seriously Olsen, we're trying to reach out to one another here. The Danvers sisters just found their twins and the DEO has a chance of gaining the ultimate ally. Are you really going to fuck that up because of you feel inadequate and afraid of a little mystery?" Maggie says fed up now. "I do not feel threatened by them. I just-" James starts. "No, you do Olsen. I can see it on your face. Admit it, you're intimidated by the little ninja because she can kick ass better than you can. She took down an entire squadron of guns with just her fists and a bow and arrow and made it look like nothing, and you hate that you were impressed by it." The detective says knowingly. "That's not scepticism you're showing by trying to be macho. That's envy." She leans back on her chair and takes a swing of her beer. 

James just stays silent. Alex doesn't even try to hide her smile. _'That's my girl.'_ She thinks proudly. Winn just pretends to find the bowl of peanuts interesting. _'That escalated quickly.'_ He thinks. Kara tightens her lips together to keep from smiling and fiddles with her glasses. _'Yeah, just wait till they get here. He's gonna feel even worse.'_ She internally giggles. Usually that would be a bad thing but really she is sick and tired of trying to talk to people who won't listen. Maybe seeing it for themselves will knock some sense into them. J'onn just looks between the photographer and the detective with an amused glint but no expression. _'Well, that was interesting.'_

"So..." Winn trails off. "When did you say they were gonna be here?" He asks trying to break the tension. Just as Alex is about to answer, her and Kara's phones light up and ping. Looking at the text, Kara grins. "She says they're just outside." Alex says looking at her own text. Straining her ears, Kara picks up the sound of a motorcycle and a soft thud. She squeals and excitedly gets up. "They're here!" She says before speeding out the bar. J'onn had also picked up the sounds but thought nothing of it, well until now. James raises his eyebrow and Winn claps his hands with a smile. "And the mystery will be revealed. This is exciting." He says. Alex rolls her eyes at her sisters antics. She stands up as well. "Yeah, I'll go get them as well. Kara's a bit overwhelming when she's excited. Also this is awkward." She says before walking towards the entrance. Winn tries to get up and follow but Maggie stops him. "Don't even think about it." She says bored.

Outside.

Lena switches off the engine of her bike and pulls off her helmet, fixing her raven locks. Reign softly lands next to her. "Man, it's been a while since I've been here." She says looking around the dark alley way and bar entrance door. "Well, besides the attack last night, nothing has changed." Lena says. Suddenly there's a random whoosh and a very bouncy blonde in front of them. "Hi! You came!" Kara says happily. Reign raises an eyebrow and Lena just smirks. 

"Someone's happy to see us." The younger Kryptonian chuckles. Kara fiddles with her glasses. "Yeah, sorry, it's been a long day and well I really just like being around you guys." She says sheepishly and looks at Reign. "Even if we did just meet only a few hours ago." She says. "Nice glasses by the way." She comments knowingly. Reign touches the frames on her eyes and smirks. "Thank you. I thought I'd follow the trend. Also it irritates Lee sometimes." She says and turns to the green eyed archer who rolls her eyes. "You don't need them. You wear a mask. I've been telling you this for years." Lena says. Reign just shrugs. "It's fun, and Dee said I looked cute with them on." She says simply. "Dee?" Kara asks. "Dylan." The pair answer in unison.

"You're late." Alex says when she finds the trio. "Fashionably." Lena comments before climbing off her bike. "I see so. Nice threads." The DEO agent says looking both Reign and Lena up and down. The two are dressed identically. Black jeans, black top, black jacket, black sneakers, hair down, minimum make up. _'They look hot.'_ She thinks. "Thanks, we were going for the casual business approach while looking like we were in our uniform." Reign says. "It looks good. I dig it." Alex nods her head. "Mostly because you're basically the same." Lena points out and the agent chuckles. "Tochè." She says. She about to say something else but then realises Kara is frozen.

The Super hero is staring at Lena, mouth hanging and eyes wide. Lena doesn't even notice since she's busy with her bike and helmet, making sure it's secure. She's never seen the CEO in anything other than her work get up and the skin tight jumpsuit from last night. Also the red gown on the daxemite ship but never in anything like this. _'She looks so badass and so sexy- wait what? Where did that come from?'_ She thinks weirdly. Reign and Alex share a look and a smirk. _'I can have fun with this.'_ They both think. Alex nudges her sister, snapping her out of her daydream state. "We should head inside. Maggie and the guys are waiting." She says, effectively reminded them of why they are here. "Uh right." The hero stutters out blushing at being caught oogling her friend.

Reign and Lena follow behind the sisters as they enter the bar. The other customers in the bar raise their glasses when they see Lena and Reign, giving them grateful shouts and praises. Some even going far as flirting which makes the pair laugh and the sisters a little shocked. 

"Okay..." Winn says. This does not go unnoticed by the guys and Maggie. "Celebrities in the house." He comments. Maggie just smiles smugly. "You have no idea." She says. Kara and Alex walk up to them, blocking their view of Lena and Reign. "J'onn, Winn, James. I'd like you to meet..." Kara starts as she and Alex step aside revealing the Spectrum agents. The men gasp. "Agents Lena Luthor and Reign Nightly." Alex finishes and both Lena and Reign flash confident smiles. Winn drops his beer bottle and stares. J'onn looks somewhat surprised but more so impressed. James narrows his eyes and tenses his jaw, glaring at Lena. "Is this a joke? A Luthor?" James says. All the ladies just sigh and roll their eyes. "Get over yourself Olsen." Maggie says. "You got a problem, bro?" Reign says stepping forward, standing in front of Lena staring at James. "Easy Ray." Lena says putting a hand on her shoulder. The Kryptonian visibly relaxes but her eyes never leave James.

Wanting to stop what looks like the start of a war, J'onn stands up and walks over to the two new comers. Kara and Alex step away and stand on the side next to Maggie and Winn. Both women giving the photographer stern glares. Winn is still frozen staring. Maggie reaches over and flicks his forehead, snapping out of his shock. He's about to say something but Kara puts a hand on his shoulder and points at the two In front of J'onn.

The Martian studies Lena and Reign. The two not even flinching under his gaze. He looks at Lena. "I must say I was not expecting this. I honestly have no words." He says truthfully. "Yeah well, you have the face of my mother's goon. This is a little weird for me too." Lena says back with no venom and a tiny grin barely present. The Martian looks at her for a while and she stares back with the same intensity. After a minute J'onn then let's a small grin appear. He holds out his hand. "Director J'onn J'ones of the Department of Extra-Normal Operations." He greets lightly. Lena takes his hand and shakes it. "It's an honour to make your acquaintance, Miss Luthor." He says. Everyone's jaws drop except for Kara and Reign who just smile. Lena nods her head with a charming smile.

"The pleasure is all mine."

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was interesting. J'onn accepted and Reign looks like she wants to punch James. Kara is an obvious baby gay and Maggie is just the greatest.
> 
> No hate on James guys, I swear. I kinda like his character sort of. I just need him to be a bit of a douche since Mon-El is gone. He don't trust no Luthor so he seemed like the perfect fit.
> 
> So next chapter will be the actual meeting. That should be fun right?
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first official meeting between Spectrum and the DEO continues. James isn't happy. Lena tells his ass off. They realise this whole situation with the missing alien twins is a lot more complicated than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6, the meeting. This should be fun, I enjoyed writing this one. Lena is a boss and Maggie makes a random funny. Winn is adorable.
> 
> Again guys, no hate on James. Okay, I just need someone to be an ass for a while.
> 
> Enjoy pretties

Chapter 6

_"Pleasure is all mine."_

The two Alpha's of the group drop their hands and relax a bit now that most of the tension is gone. J'onn looks too the new Kryptonian and holds out his hand again. "You must be the Kryptonian Kara has told us about." He says. Reign smiles kindly and takes his hand shaking it. "Pleasure to meet you Director. And yes, that would be me." She says politely and professionally. He nods to the table. "Please join us. We have much to discuss." He says. They nod. Once everyone is seated at the booth in the far corner of the bar, Kara next to Lena and Reign next to Lena, Winn finally can't control himself. "Oh my gosh, this is happening. I have so many questions." He says looking between Lena and Reign.

Alex groans and shakes her head. "Yeah, I'm sure you all do, Mr Schott but I'd advise we get all the business out of the way first." Lena says. "You remember me?" Winn asks. "Of course. You helped me with the black field generator at my Gala and helped me rewire my brothers invention and helped save the city from an invasion. It's hard to forget you." Lena chuckles at his dumbstruck expression. Maggie nudges him and he comes back to earth. 

"Anyway, I'm told you know a lot of what we do and that you have a similar way of working." J'onn says cutting right to the chase. "Forgive my scepticism, but you understand why I'm not fully trusting this whole thing." He says. "And just to be clear, it has nothing to do with your name. You've proven time and again that you are not like your family." He adds. Lena smiles in CEO mode. "It's no offense Director, I do understand as I am in the same position." She says. "I know it looks suspicious, finding out about an organisation working in the shadows, especially they way you did. A random individual and then a flood of unfamiliar uniformed agents and secret compartments in a place you've come to know well." She lists off. "I assure you, we are on the same side here. How we do things is a little different. We are just here to help as are you." She finishes.

"How do you know so much about us and yet we've never heard of you?" J'onn asks. "When you hack into our businesses and such, you leave a little trail. We just followed it." Reign says simply. "The more you hack the more we know." She can't help but smile at that. Alex's eyebrows go to her hairline. "That hurts me." Winn says softly, feeling like a child who just got caught with his hand in a cookie jar before dinner. Kara can't help but giggle. "Especially when you try and hack L- Corp which you seem to do a lot." Lena adds and Winn and Alex shrink in their seats. Kara leans over with a smug smile. "Told you." She says to her sister who elbows her. "Heh, busted." Maggie chuckles.

J'onn can't help but smile just a bit. "Okay, I guess that's on us. Hopefully that never has to be again." He says. "Well, if this goes well you won't have to. All you'd have to do is ask." Lena says. James scoffs. They all turn to him. Lena has that challenging smile on her face that could break anyone. "Do you have something on your mind Mr Olsen?" She asks with a sickly sweet tone. Reign smirks and leans back of her chair, folding her arms knowingly. James says nothing, he just glares not even wanting to engage with Lena. The CEO on the other hand is not impressed. She's head of a company that looks down on her name as well as the fact that she's a women. They underestimate her always even after she proves her worth. This is no different.

"I understand your not comfortable around me Mr Olsen. Considering what my brother and mother have done not only you but to your loved ones as well. I mean, Supers and Luthors working together not exactly something you see every day. Especially after what Lex put Mr Kent through." She says seriously. James head shoots up. "Oh don't be surprised Mr Olsen. Of course I would know who Superman is. He was close with my brother before that all blew up." She adds. James tenses his jaw. "Not only that but I am part of an organisation that specializes in these things." She raises an eyebrow. "I see your hesitation but I can assure you I am not like my brother and mother." She leans forward and looks home dead in his eyes. "I'm a lot more dangerous." She says seriously. The atmosphere shifts as Lena's aura changes. The rest watch with interest each finding that as much as they want to break this fight, they don't want to be on the receiving end of a Luthors calm wrath. Even J'onn knows better.

"My family is impulsive and boisterous. Always making a big scene and wanting to show their power. This makes them sloppy and predictable. Believe me Mr Olsen, I am not like that." Lena smiles darkly. "You wouldn't even know what I've done until I've told you. I prefer the shadows, it's much more effective." She says and James shifts uncomfortably under her gaze. "You see I have patience, something my family lacks besides remorse and guilt. If I were to do something it wouldn't be like anything you've ever imagined." Her voice lowers. "I can break people from the inside. I have knowledge and power like no other. I have resources you can only dream off. I can hurt anyone and anything in ways that haven't even been invented yet." She says, then she leans back on her chair with an innocent grin like she didn't just scare the shit out of the whole table. "But even with all that power Mr Olsen, I still won't use it for evil." She says and the atmosphere shifts again. Lighter now.

"What makes you think I'll believe you after that display." James says. "You don't." Lena chuckles. "And honestly it doesn't matter if you believe or trust me. Because as far as I know you're not part of this operation, you're just a bystander on the sidelines with a camera and a dream." She says with a knowing tone. A tone that suggests many things. "You don't work for the DEO so you're not exactly needed here." James tenses again because it's true. "You work with Supergirl and you're Kara's friend and that's fine by me." The CEO holds up her hand. "I have no problem that you're here for them." She looks at him again. "But let me remind you Mr Olsen. I'm here for business. I'm here as an Agent of Spectrum not as a Luthor. Just like you're here as a friend and alley of the DEO." James stares at her, unable to break eye contact even if he wanted to. 

"We all are here on professional business and I would appreciate it if you would put aside your ego and personal issues for a second and focus on something that is much bigger than you." She narrows her eyes at him. "I don't give a rat's ass what you think of me. My concern right now is two missing alien infants that we're literally ripped away from their mother and are most likely in danger of becoming biological weapons of mass destruction." She basically growls out her next words. "So if I do not find the people who did this because you can't handle being wrong, believe me my name will be the least of your problems." She finishes with a stern stare. James is silent as so is everyone else. Each with a different expression.

James looks dejected and defeated.

Winn looks scared but fascinated.

Reign is trying to hold back her amused smile but failing epically.

Alex is smug because she was right.

Maggie's _'Respect'_ smile and dimples on display and a _'I salute you, chicka'_ nod of her head and raises her beer.

J'onn looks impressed.

Kara...well hers is a mix between terrified, captivated and aroused.

The silence is defying and Maggie, ever the comedian, hater of all awkward moments, of course, breaks it in her own special way. "She's love...She's Grace...she'll...punch you in the face." She says dramatically then takes a swing of her beer. Reign can't help it any longer and just starts laughing. "Inspirational and poetically gay." She says. Maggie salutes her bottle and comments "Shakesqueer." This ultimately breaks the tension down as most of the table starts giggling. Lena turns to J'onn. "I'm sorry you had to see that Director. But now you know that we do mean business and take what we do very seriously. We're not here to make friends." She says and means it.

J'onn sits up straight, his face neutral. "I understand Agent..." He trails off. "Agent Lee. At Spectrum we try to leave our actual names out of it in case it's ever overheard. So either nicknames or initials." Lena answers. "We also call her Captain or Cap since she's our team leader." Reign says, the whole table now calmed down and focused. "That's clever and a little informal." Winn comments. "We have an informal organisational structure. Of course we do have rules on how that works but really we rather work with one another other than for a specific individual." Reign says. "This is why we also have teams." She adds. "Unity in Diversity." Lena smiles. "Power!" Maggie raises her fist.

"That must be a little difficult to control don't you think." J'onn says with a raised eyebrow. "Oh it definitely is." Lena answers. "That's why we have our leaders. Our Alphas." Reign says and then looks right at James. "To keep people in check." She smirks when she sees his nostrils flare at the reminder that he just go put in place in the realist way. "Well I have no doubt that you are capable of handling yourself and your team from what I've seen." J'onn says to Lena. "And I agree that we should put our differences and personal relations aside. We can't afford any distractions." He says looking pointedly at each member of his own elite force. The Super Friends nod they understand. 

Until the tension is resolved, this collaboration will be strictly professional, well as professional as this particular group can be. "I'm glad we're on the same page Director." Lena nods with a small smile. "And I do apologise for the mountains of paperwork that will be following because of this little project of ours." She says good heartedly. J'onn chuckles and Alex groans, dropping her head on the table. "Ugh, don't remind me." She mumbles. Maggie softly pats her head. "Look on the bright side, Agent Lee here has to suffer through that as well, I'm sure." The detective smirks when Lena gives her a playful glare. _'Uh I don't professional is not the right word here.'_ J'onn thinks.

"Anyway, back to why we're here." Reign says getting everyone focused again. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a small device. She presses a tiny button and a 3-D holographic image pops up. She reaches out one hand and as if the image was animate and real, she picks it up and enlarges it before putting it in the middle of the table. "Holy hell..." Winn says staring at the projection. "I want one." He mumbles. James nudges his side. "Ow." The older man just rolls his eyes. Lena takes out her phone and starts scrolling through it. Then she hold it up to the hologram and with a gentle flick, whatever was on the screen is now present in the same 3-D hologram form. "No seriously, I want one." Winn says again.

Kara gasps. "Oh my Rao, I haven't seen one of these since..." She trails off staring at the small device in the middle of the table in awe. Reign chuckles. "I thought you'd recognise it." She says. "It came with the pod." She adds and says it like it's an accessory to an outfit. "We reverse engineered it and made some of our own with a few modifications, like connecting it to our own systems and hardware making it more compatible with other devices like a cellphone. Well not just any cellphone, specifically ours, as you saw. Can't get those just anywhere." Reign explains.

"Anyway, this is the alien that attacked this morning." Lena starts pointing at the few holograms of the Blue alien in different positions, showing all angles and features. "This here, is all the information we got on her species. It's not much, even with the vast knowledge of the entire universe of other worlds and planets. It seems like they are a very introverted and closed off species." She says. "It's seems no one really knows much about them. They hardly ever leave their own planet and I guess others don't really want to take the risk of going. Apparently their planet is a little intense." Reign says. "It would make sense on why they are so strong and have an honest will to survive. The things in their world are even more dangerous than they are. I'm talking flora and fauna." She informs.

"If this is the case then what is one of them doing here on earth?" James asks. "We don't know. In the entire time of Spectrum's existence we've only had one brief encounter with them. That was a very long time ago. Even the information we have now hasn't been updated in over decades so we're not even sure that it's viable or accurate right now but it's all we have so far." Reign says. James let's out annoyed sound. "That's helpful." He mumbles. "It's more than what you have so yes it is." Lena fires back nonchalantly, not even looking at him as she scrolls through her phone which also physically in turn scrolls through the hologram showing different pieces of information. She speaks the phrase like it's a normal thing she's always saying, which in her line of work seems likely. Maggie snickers. "Heh, burn." She and Kara smile proudly.

"What about the one you have in custody? Can't you get anything from her?" Winn asks, staring at the projections in awe but is actually listening. "As of right now we can't get anything seeing as she still unconscious, most probably in a coma. She's severely injured and the blow to the head I gave her didn't help." Reign answers, wincing at the last part, still feeling guilty even though it was probably the only way she could have handled it without risking a second that could have cost Kara's life. "What is their species name?" Kara asks, she's been wondering for a while now. "Well..." Lena trails off and shows them the name on the hologram and everyone pulls their face in confusion. "What is that? Is that even a language, it's just a bunch of squiggles and lines, is that a duck?" Maggie says tilting her head as if that would help them understand the symbols.

"Exactly. They're a very different race believe me. This is their language in writing, you don't even wanna know what it sounds like." Lena chuckles. "Screeches and growls?" Kara asks. "Cos that's all I got from her, I could swear she was trying to communicate but I wasn't really sure since she was throwing cars at my head." She says. "It's something like that. Since we can't decipher it, and we don't have any assistance from them, we don't know what their race is called. So we usually just refer to them as _'The Big Blues'_ it's dumb but so are we when it comes to them." Lena answers. "Let's call them Avatars." Winn says seriously. They looks at him weirdly. "What, that's what they look like. Giant blue people..." He says. "It fits, come on!" He says throwing his hands in the air. "Okay..." Reign trails off.

"Any who. The...Avatar...species is a close knit community with customs and what not. Since its rare that they have children, they treasure them greatly, especially the parents. So it's a little strange that, one, they are anywhere that's not in the safety of their planet, and two, the father is nowhere to be seen. All we have is the mother." Lena explains. "That is strange. Surely the father would have protected his family." J'onn says. "Exactly so we have a few theories on him. Either he was captured or he died trying to protect them. Since the mother was left for dead I'm guess they didn't have any use for her. It would probably mean the same for the father, unless they need him." Reign says.

"Also whatever brought them here, had to be of great importance or they were forced." Maggie says tapping her finger on her now empty bottle, a thoughtful look on her face. "Precisely. We have all these theories and questions but we won't know for sure until our girl wakes up." Lena says. "In the meantime, I suggest we patrol the streets." She states. "See if we can find any evidence or anything that can tell us who and where these people are." She waves her hands. "We found toxins in her system as well that was messing with her biological chemistry that enables them to self heal. If that toxin leaves a trail we need to find it." Reign points out.

"We have to find these kids, not just because of the potential biological weapons theory, but like we said. They're a dangerous and strong race. It's one thing to just get on their bad side. These people are messing with sacred cargo...If We don't do something, there's a chance they will declare war on earth." Lena says seriously. The whole table is silent, the weight of this situation hitting everyone so hard and so fast. "Wait, come on. I-i don't think they would go that far, I mean. You said they are a peaceful race..I'm sure they'd take a more...peaceful approach...right." Winn says awkwardly and a little fearful.

"They're a peaceful race yes. But they're also beings with emotions and families like us. If someone has to attack my wife and kidnap my children, I'd stop at nothing to find them. And I'd do anything to protect them. If you'd challenge me to get to my family, ha..." Lena chuckles darkly. "I'm coming at you with everything I've got." She says strongly and it sends shivers down Kara's spine since she can basically feel the truth in those words. "I get that. She's right. This isn't a little bragging rights battle. They've got infants, actually living breathing alien babies and God knows what they plan to do with them. If they get the chance to do that. The fight that follows will be personal. And trust me that is the worst kind because everyone gets hurt." Alex says rubbing her temples, already feeling the headache forming.

"You know, ever since I joined the Super Friends, my days have been a lot more dangerous and life threatening." Maggie says thoughtfully. They look at her with apologetic expressions. She just smirks good heartedly. "Best decision I've ever made." She says. "I mean who wants to live a normal life right. That shit is boring." She chuckles and everyone laughs along with her. "So it's settled then. Until we can get more information, we'll just be on standby and search for anything that could help." J'onn says. 

"Yes, that would be the best thing right now." Lena says. "Also," she reaches into her pocket and gives J'onn a usb. "This has all the information we have so far as well as our contact details. I'm trusting you with this Director." She says seriously, a hint of a warning in there that does not go unnoticed by the Martian. Looking at her for a moment, he takes the drive. "Thank you Agent Lee. I promise not to misuse this. And I will personally only be able to access and use this contact information if it makes you feel any better." He says seriously and you can see the others about to protest. "How you use the contents is all you, Director. I just hope you know what you're doing. I'm sure you're aware of the consequences of betraying my trust." She gives him a tight smile. He clears his throat and gives a nod. "Yes I'm well aware of what you're capable of." He says. Kara snickers to herself quietly and Alex nudges her.

"Okay, well then I guess we got this figured out for now so far. I look forward to working with you Director." Lena and Reign stand. The younger Kryptonian switches off the holograms and pockets the device. J'onn stands as well and holds out his hand. "Like wise. Agent Lee, Agent Ray." He says with a kind smile as they shake his hand. The two Spectrum agents turn to the group. "We appreciate the help from all of you. Hopefully this isn't the last time we work together." Lena says. "Definitely." Kara beams. "With your cool toys, I'd definitely come and play anytime." Winn says. "Yeah, I just found another me, I'm not letting you go that easily." Alex says jokingly. "I wanna see just how good you are in combat with an actual opponent." She says. Lena chuckles. "Challenge accepted." She says. "Wait, I have a question." Maggie says. She points at Reign and Kara. "Which one of you is stronger. I mean physically speaking. And faster." She asks. "I am." Both Kryptonians say at the same time. They frown at each other. "Oh, jeez." James shakes his head. 

"Uh, I'm pretty sure I'm stronger and faster." Kara says. Reign shakes her head no. "Nah, I'm stronger and faster." She states. "I'm stronger than my cousin. You said you were basically just like him minus the hero thing." Kara points out. "Yes but I'm stronger than both of you. For two reasons." Reign starts. "One, my actual biology." She says giving Kara a look suggesting she remember what they talked about at Spectrum. "Two," she holds up a second finger. "I'm a trained professional. Both in advanced hand to hand combat and martial arts. I've been practicing my powers and training in this since I could walk. I trained under an exceptional mentor who is part of one of the oldest and wisest of races that thrive off the ancient arts. Not to mention my skills in weaponry and swordsmanship." She says with a smug smile. "Same. Minus the Super powers obviously. We've been doing this since we were children." Lena adds.

Kara's jaw drops. Everyone is silent. "Wait, so if you both trained under the same person, technically you both know the same things, right." Maggie says. "Well, we did train together but our styles are different but yes technically we both know the same things." Lena says. Winn claps his hands and laughs. "Oh, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages, it seems the Danvers sisters have finally met their match." He announces. Reign and Lena smile proudly and the shocked realisation on the sisters faces. "This should be fun." James says, finally cracking a smile since they got here. "I want front row seats and a huge bowl of popcorn, Olsen bring your camera." Maggie says with a loud chuckle. J'onn sighs and shakes his head. _'Yes, professional is definitely not the right word here.'_ He thinks.

Lena and Reign turn to leave but Kara calls them out. "Hey, wait, you guys don't have to leave. I mean, it's Friday night, we're all here. Maybe we could, you know, just hangout." She says fiddling with her glasses. "Yeah, I mean, we are going to be working together, we should get to know each other a little better." Winn agrees. Lena and Reign give the group apologetic smiles. "Uh, we really would love to stay but we do have to get back to HQ. With the attack and this team up, I have a lot of paperwork to do." Lena says, smiling softly. "Yes, and I have a mission report to do. I mean, I literally just came back from a mission and was thrown into another one. Haven't really had time to do that since this whole thing." Reign explains.

Kara pouts a little. "Oh, okay." She tries to smile. "Maybe some other time." Lena says. "I'll hold you to that." Kara beams. "Yes please, I still have many questions and I intend to get answers." Winn says. Reign smiles. "I don't doubt that." She says. "We'll see you guys out there." Lena says as she and Reign take their leave. When they are gone J'onn turns to Kara.

"I think I owe you an apology. It's seems Miss Luthor really is a good person. I was wrong about her." He says and Kara gives a face splitting smile. "Glad you can finally see what I see!" She says in triumph. "Oh I saw more than that." J'onn says as he sits back down. "Tell me you didn't read her mind." Alex says. "Okay." The Martian raises an eyebrow. "J'onn!" The sisters exclaim in disbelief. He holds his hand up. "Relax, she knows." He says. "What?" James asks. "It seems Miss Luthor is not new to the concept of telepathy. I think she felt me enter her mind. She had, what I can only describe as a barrier around her mind but.." He looks thoughtful. "She let me in anyway. Not completely but, enough for me to find what I was looking for and a little more." He explains.

"Wow..." Maggie mumbles. "How is that possible?" Alex asks. "It's rare but not unheard of. Some individuals are strong willed in every sense of the word. The mind is a powerful thing and there are some people out there who have unlocked certain parts of the brain and mind that the average individual can't." J'onn says. "Miss Luthor is a very intelligent person. It's no wonder why Rhea wanted her, she is a rare and exceptional breed indeed." He nods impressed.

"Well she did manage to hack into a Daxemite security door with a crown so.." Kara says. "And build a portal." Alex adds. "And black field generator." Winn joins. "And inert the Medusa virus." Maggie points out. "Yes she also managed to fool everyone in each of these instances. Who's to say she's not doing it right now." James says. Kara gives an irritated sigh. "Dude, give it up." Winn says. "Really Olsen?" Alex glares. "I don't know why you're still on this." Kara frowns. "Even J'onn has faith in her and he knows people." She says. "I don't trust her." James says simply. "Yeah well," Maggie leans in and pretends to whisper sarcastically.

"I think she'll get over it."

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, Maggie, you are something else.
> 
> Ha! This was funny, at least for me. And yes, I'm going to start calling the blue alien an Avatar. Whatever.
> 
> Kara was turned on by boss Lena. She's a lot more dangerous than her family I believe but she's good and that's awesome.
> 
> J'onn you sly dog, why you gon go and read the girl's mind what's wrong with you! And she knew at least. Lena is a fucking genius bitches deal with it.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara has a little chat with Cat Grant. Reign and Cat meet. Cat knows everything. Kara is confused. Alex and Lena have another moment. Big sister Alex and little sister Kara talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya wasup bitches. New chapter! So, totally love your reviews you guys are awesome. I know none of the Shit I write makes sense but oh well, I never said it was a good story, just fun.
> 
> I'm a few chapters ahead right now so a few more will be posted soon.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 7

Three days later

"Kiera!" Kara snaps out of her daze. She looks up at remembers she's in her office at CatCo busy finishing off her article about the latest attack. After the events of three days prior, she's been a little day dreamer, still processing everything. Not only is there another Kryptonian but Lena is part of a secret organization that helps aliens. Plus, they are now working together to solve a problem the could potentially bring a war between earth and a very dangerous blue alien race.

Looking up from her computer the Monday afternoon after a hectic weekend of being Supergirl and working with both the DEO and Spectrum on trying to find a lead since their Avatar friend is still out cold, she sees Cat Grant standing at the other end of the table with an expected look on her face. "Oh! Miss Grant, uh, sorry I didn't hear you come in." She says awkwardly clearing her throat. "I'm uh, I was just thinking about something and got lost in my head for a moment." She says fixing her desk up a bit, throwing away empty food containers and soda cans. "I noticed when you didn't hear me call your name the first three times." Cat says and sits down on the chair. "But I'll let it slide since I'm in a good mood." She quips with a straight face. Kara glances at her awkwardly before fiddling with her glasses. "Right, uh, was there something you needed, Miss Grant?" She asks.

"Yes, I need information." The older blonde says. Kara frowns. "Information on?" She asks. "You, Kiera." Cat answers simply. _'Me? Why does she need information on me?'_ Kara ponders. "Me, Miss Grant?" She questions. "Yes, you Kiera. I want to know what's going on with you. I want to know what's been happening in your little life." Cat says taking her own glasses off and crossing her arms. Kara is even more confused now. "Can I ask why?" She questions again. Cat puts on a fake thoughtful look. "Hmm, I don't know, maybe because for the last month you've been mopping around with your tail between your legs like a sad puppy that just got told there's no tooth fairy." She says. "Then today you skip into my building all happy and full of life. Flashing your Sunny Danvers smile all over the place, even when Snapper chewed you out for not showing up at work last week." Cat adds looking at Kara with a questioning gaze.

She stands up and starts walking around Kara's office as if it were her own. "So yes. I want to know what the hell happened in the last seventy two hours that had you do a total one eighty. I want to know what had such an effect on you that it brought you out a heartbreaking funk." She stops and turns to Kara looking her straight in the eyes. "I want to know what made Supergirl feel super again." She says seriously. Kara just stares. It's not a secret between them that Cat knows she's supergirl. That was pretty obvious since Kara did hear her when she left the older women's office after their talk after the Daxemite attack.

"Miss Grant-" Kara starts. "Come on Kiera, I know something is different. Your smile is real and I can see that little spark in your eye is back and I want to know what brought it back." Cat says sitting back down. Kara sighs. "It's nothing Miss Grant, just...I've embraced a little change and I'm finally letting myself move on. I realised I can't change the past and that I should make the most of now." She says honestly. It's not a lie, she really has realised this. 

After finding out about Lena and meeting Reign, she's been thinking a lot about what has happened to her. She can't dwell on what was and she shouldn't worry so much on what will but she should enjoy what is. Working with Lena and Reign during this whole thing has opened her eyes. Watching how the two team up and work together like a well oiled machine was something to behold. Seeing Alex geek out with the other Super over the bio labs and technology with Winn. Watching her sister and Lena hang around each other like old friends. It warms her heart. They haven't gotten very far with their investigation but they definitely have gotten further together then if they were alone.

Also she might also been a little more perky because she's been spending a lot of time with Lena. After not seeing the CEO for a while, she's basically attached herself to Lena. Now that their secrets are out, they've had a lot to talk about now, they've probably gotten closer than before. So yeah maybe she's a lot more happy that she's got Lena back.

Cat watches silently as Kara gets lost in her thoughts again. The young reporter having a slight smile in her eyes. She hasn't seen that expression in a while and is very curious about what brought it on. "Fine. Don't tell me then but you do realise I'll find out one way or another. I am me after all." Cat decides to drop it for now. She can see Kara is only realising these things now after all as well. Kara is about to speak when a knock at the door interrupts her. They both turn to the entrance, Kara beams and Cat frowns. "Oh, uh, is this a bad time." Reign says looking between the two.

Kara stands up and walks over to give her a hug. "Ray! This is a surprise." She hugs the younger Kryptonian who chuckles at her enthusiasm. When they pull apart Cat stands up and walks over to them. "And who might you be." She asks with narrowed eyes. "Oh, uh, where are my manners." Reign says, adjusting her glasses. She holds out her hand with a dorky smile. "I'm Ray Nightly. I'm a friend of Kara's." She says politely. Cat doesn't shake her hand, she just stares at her. "I know all of Kiera's friends, I've never seen you before, not here not anywhere and I've been everywhere basically." She says. Kara bites her lip but Reign just smiles.

"I'm a new friend. We were introduced by a mutual friend of ours, a few days ago." She says. "And I've been out of town for a few months and just got back so." She adds. Cat just hums. "Right, so you just happen to show up the same time Kiera here starts being happy and chipper again." She says and Kara looks down when Reign frowns in confusion. "I don't know what that means but okay." She says. Kara clears her throat to stop...whatever This is. "So, uh, what did you need Ray, is everything okay at L- Corp?" She asks. "L- Corp? You work at L- Corp Miss Nightly?" Cat asks even more intrigued and Kara internally winced. _'Dang it.'_ She thinks.

"Yes, I do." Reign answers. "This mutual friend you and Kiera share wouldn't happens to be National City's very own Lena Luthor, would it." Cat asks. Reign chuckles a little. "I'm not surprised you figured that out Miss Grant. You certainly do live up to your reputation." She says with a grin. The CEO raises an eyebrow at the new comer. A little taken back by this young women's confidence. "How come I've never heard of you before?" She asks suspiciously. "I work down in the dungeons as Lena likes to call it. Surrounded by our little science toys and projects. We don't get out much with the things we have to do. When we so go out, we try and stay out of the spot light and avoid unwanted attention. And like I said, I've been out of town for a while." Reign gives a charming smile.

"You and Miss Luthor are close." It's a statement rather than a question. Reign just chuckles again. "And with that you have realised why you've never heard of me." She says with a knowing smirk and Cat can't help but smirk as well. She's finding this interaction very entertaining. "She always has been an a closed off person. I'm not surprised to find out she has a secret girlfriend." She says. Kara's head shoots up at this. _'Girlfriend?'_ She looks at Reign in shock, for some reason she really doesn't like that idea. The younger Kryptonian just shakes her head amused. "She's not my girlfriend. We're just extremely close. Have been for years." She explains in all calmness. Like this is a regular thing. Kara doesn't like that either. Cat doesn't miss the young reporters reactions and files that away for future reference.

"Anyway, Kara," Reign turns to the reporter. "I am in dire need of your assistance. It seems our nerds are too busy tinkering away that they forgot the important things of life like eating and resting." She gives her a knowing smirk. "Think you can help me pull them away from their toys long enough to get some nutritional value in them." She says. Kara gets what she's talking about. Lena and Alex have locked themselves in the DEO labs. They have been looking through test and other information to help with the investigation. During the patrols during the weekend there were traces of the aliens blood and DNA all over the city. It seems the Avatar was turning over the whole city looking for her missing children.

Kara gives a small knowing smile. "Sure, just let me get my things and I'll meet you down stairs." She says. Reign nods and turns to Cat. "It was a pleasure meeting you Miss Grant." She says with a charming smile and turns away walking out the room with the same confidence she had the whole time. Cat watches her go with a tilted head and a thoughtful look. _'It certainly was.'_ She thinks with a hum watching as Reign turns heads as she walks towards the exit until she disappears out of view. She turns back to Kara who is stuck in her head again, this time with a frown rather than a smile. _'Let's see what I can do with this.'_ Cat thinks.

"Well she's certainly something special." She says. Kara snaps out of her musings. "Huh, Ray, yeah. She is." She says with a small laugh, turning back to her desk to gather her stuff. "I can definitely see why Baby Luthor keeps her around." Cat threads lightly. "I know. She's so cool. I instantly clicked with her when we met." Kara gushes. "We have so much in common. Like me and Lena. Even Alex likes her, which is rare, especially so early on." She says. "Well, who wouldn't like her. She got everything." Cat says. "She's confident, controlled, an air of mystery surrounds her. She's got that adorable badass biker girl aura. She even makes those hideous glasses look decent. Respectful and not at all a push over. If she works at L- Corp she definitely has the brains." She lists off. Kara nods but the smile looks like it's fading. Cat goes for the kill.

"I really wouldn't be surprised if Baby Luthor picked that up." She says and Kara frowns with that smile she does when she pretends she's not mad or upset or angry. "Ray said she and Lena aren't dating. Lena would have told me. They're just very good friends. Have been for years. They're just...friends." She repeats, most likely trying to convince herself. Cat smirks internally. _'Bingo, so it's Baby Luthor that's got my little Super all smiley.'_ She thinks in triumph. Deciding to as insult to injury she speaks again. 

"Well, sure they're not dating now. Tall, dark and dashing is very strong and confident. A certain power hiding under those ugly glasses, tight shirts and leather jacket. Baby Luthor is a business women ,like myself, who is naturally attracted to power. So maybe they're not together now." Cat looks right at Kara. "But If my instincts have taught me anything it's that either they already have been together before or..." She puts her own glasses off and turns to the door. "They will be." She says before walking out the small office. _'Now we wait.'_ She thinks with a sly smirk.

Kara stares at the door Cat walked out in shock. Why? She doesn't know. It's not like what she was talking about matters right. She doesn't care if Lena and Reign have dated or will date..right? Shaking her head, she sighs and throws those thoughts out her mind. She has to meet Reign to go and save their two science dorks from themselves.

At the DEO

"Okay, so we've went through every bit of evidence we have and the only thing we could find out about these sick fuckers is that they exist!" Lena exclaims frustrated, slamming down the tool in her hand on the table. "There's no traces of DNA other than the alien's or anything. For all we know, these could be just some random alien tech that someone left lying around." She runs a hand through over her face. Alex turns to her boiling lab partner. "Hey, come on. We can do this. Trust me I'm just as angry and frustrated as you are. But we can't let them get to us." She says touching Lena's shoulder.

The CEO relaxes and takes a deep breath, to calm herself. "You're right, I'm sorry. I just...I really hate these kinds of cases." She mumbles and goes back to taking about an object. Alex watches her for a moment. She can see the distant look in Lena's eyes and the tense anger boiling beneath the surface. "Is this case hitting a little too close to home Lena?" Alex asks softly. The CEO freezes. Then she schools her features, not looking up. "I don't know what you mean." She says. Alex internally rolls her eyes.

"Yes you do. It does doesn't it." She says. "When we first learned of this, you punch a solid wall and stormed out the room ready to kill somebody." She says. "Yesterday when we found this junk and realised that we were more than two steps behind these guys, you shut yourself in the training room for hours. Only coming out because you needed a new punching bag. Still want to know how you managed to do that by the way." Alex walks up to her. "The bag was worn anyway and the chain was rusted, you really need to keep better check on your equipment." Lena says and sighs. "Lena you don't have to tell me what's wrong but please don't blame yourself for this." The DEO agent says and Lena looks up at her. "I know self destruction when I see it. Believe me, I've been there." She takes Lena's hand and looks down at the bruised knuckles.

Lena's eyes glaze over but she shuts them before the tears can fall. "I wanna asks how, but I'm afraid of the answer." She says gently. Alex brings her in for a hug. "We don't have to talk about that now. Just, get this over with so that no one else can get hurt." She says and they pull apart. "We really need to stop all this sappiness and hurting moments. It's destroying my reputation." Alex smiles playfully, Lena chuckles softly. "What reputation? Badass secret agent. Alex, besides Ray and your sister, you are probably the softest person I know." She says. Alex fakes offense. "I'll have you know, there are many ways I can hurt a man with one finger, specifically my pinkie." She says. Lena laughs. "Yeah. Any man hates being shown the pinkie." She winks and Alex catches her drift and laughs along with her.

They turn back to the gadgets on the table. Alex picks up a small metal ball that looks like it bounced on the ground one too many times. "What is this thing?" She asks, turning and inspecting it. Lena looks over and frowns. "I feel like I've seen it before but I'm not sure." She says. She glances at the rest of the trinkets on the table and picks up a large pole or staff with an indent curve on the end. Looking between the ball and the beam, she gets an idea. "Hey pass that here for a second." She says and Alex hands over the metal ball. She slowly places it over the curved part of the staff, like a magnet it attached itself and glowed a bright blue for like 3 seconds before stopping. They turn to each other wide eyed. "Whoa..." They says in unison.

They look back at the staff. "I think we found something." Lena smiles. "Yeah, I think we did." Alex agree with a huge smile as well. "What do think it does?" She asks when they continue to examine it. "I don't know but there's definitely something different about this thing. I'm afraid of doing anything else with it in here. Maybe we should do more testing in a place with less valuable equipment lying around. I don't want to accidentally break anything." Lena says. Alex nods in agreement.

"Nice stick. Is it magic?" Reign says as she and Kara unexpectedly walk into the lab. Startled, both Lena and Alex jump and face them in defensive stances. What happens next is even more unexpected. As Lena turned, she instinctively used the stick in her hand as a defensive weapon, but as she pointed it at the Kryptonians, a light beam shoots out of the ball, narrowly missing the Super duo who ducked just in time. "Whoa! Hey! Watch where you fire that thing!" Reign says looking at the scorched spot on the wall. "Oh! Sorry girls, I swear that was an accident we honestly didn't know that would happen." Alex says and gently takes the staff from a frozen Lena and puts it back down, the metal orb facing away from all of them. _'Just in case.'_

"That was so weird." The CEO whispers looking down at her hands. _'I felt it. It was energy and I...I felt it.'_ She thinks. "Okay I get that you ladies are having fun playing with the toys we found but really, you need a break." Reign says. "And I'm not just saying that because you nearly blew our heads off and fried our lunch." She says holding up a few bags.

Breaking out her head, Lena shakes the weird feelings way and relaxes when she sees her friends dorky smiles. She takes a second to look at them. Both Kryptonians are similar in too many ways but are completely different. Although their power personas are kinda the same, who they actually are is different. Sure they're both clumsy and dorky, they both have a certain fire and will to help others but who they are sets them apart and yet, still they seem the same.

Where Kara is shy and a little enthusiastic, like an obedient puppy. Reign is a calm confident and collected panther. The way these two God's were brought up really shows in their personalities. Though they do switch from time to time, Lena has noticed. Around Reign, Kara has become more sure of herself and around Kara, Reign has become more relaxed. Basically growing up as a solider kind of puts a person on constant alert, Lena knows, and not just because she kinda grew up training the same way. No, she's a Luthor, diligence is a must. Seeing these two personalities stand side by side is a sight to see.

"Oooh, I'm starving!" Alex says and rushes over to Kara who offers her a packet filled with her favorite things. Reign walks over to Lena and gives her a kiss on the cheek before putting the packets on the table. "You okay pip squeak. You look a little out of it." She says softly. Lena just gives her a tiny smile. "I'm fine. It's been a long frustrating day. We only just found something." She says looking through the packet and pulling out a chicken salad and fruit shake. "I honestly didn't know the staff would blast a energy beam at you, sorry." Reign just chuckles. "It's okay, I'm sorry we startled you. I forgot you practically forget the world when you're in your nerd zone." She says and takes out her own lunch. "You're exactly the same." Lena points out and Reign nods her head with a playful smirk. "Tochè."

Kara watches them from the other side of the lab with a frown. Alex is next to her rambling on about what they found, Kara only partially listening. She watched how Reign strutted over to Lena then bent to her level, kissing her cheek so naturally. Saw how Lena had a gentle smile and leaned into the gesture. Watching them bicker playfully and giggle, standing so close together, feeding each other little bits of their own food for the other to taste. She's got a funny feeling in belly, familiar but not so either, it's not a great feeling as it settles on her chest as well. Cats words ringing in her head. _'either already have been together before or...They will be.'_

Alex realises Kara isn't listening and stops talking. Wanting to call her sister out for ignoring her she tries to break the Super out her head. "Kara? Dude, Kara?" She sees the look on the hero's face. The same look she had when she had a thing for James and Lucy showed up. Jealousy and confusing wrapped in one. Following her line of sight, the agent sees the other Super and Lena on the other side of the room, laughing and chatting idly. Then she gets it when Kara takes a deep breath to calm herself when Reign gently tap Lena on under her chin with the side of her index finger knuckle, saying something that makes the CEO giggle like a school girl. _'Ah I get it. Though what brought this on. The whole weekend they've acted like this and Kara's been fine.'_ She thinks.

She taps her her sisters shoulder. "Hey, what's going on with you." She asks and Kara finally snaps out of it. "Huh, what, oh." She fiddles with her glasses. "There's nothing wrong with me, I'm fine." She says glancing at the other duo. "Hmm, right, and I'm straight." Alex says not convinced. "Not until recently no." Kara quips and Alex raises an eyebrow. _'She really has been spending too much time with them.'_ She thinks. "Same goes for you." She fires back. "Come on, baby sis." She bumps her shoulder. "Talk to me." She says looking down at her half eaten burrito, taking a bite. Kara sighs. "Have you, have you noticed how close Lena and Ray are?" She asks. "Uh yeah. They're very close." Alex plays along. "Do you think, I don't know, maybe...maybe like..dating, kind of close?" Kara asks. _'Okay, thread lightly.'_ Alex swallows another bite before answering.

"I don't know, maybe, why?" She asks. Kara let's out a huff, taking off her glasses to rub her eyes before putting them back on. "It's just, Cat thought that Ray and Lena were dating and-" Kara starts but Alex cuts her off. "Wait a minute, whoa. Cat met Ray?" She asks in shock. Kara just frowns. "Yeah, Ray came by my office when Cat was there. It was an...interesting visit." She says biting her lip in thought. "I'm sure it was. I can only imagine what went down. Did Cat interrogate her?" Alex asks. Kara let's out a little laugh. "Oh from the second she walked in and didn't stop until she left." She says. Alex leans over and whispers playfully. "Is she scared for life." She asks. Kara laughs again. "No that's what's amazing." She says.

"She answered every question Cat threw at her with such confidence and honesty. She was cool and put together, no cracks or anything. Ha, I'm envious of that." Kara shakes her head. "She impressed Cat Grant and you've met her, that is not an easy thing to do." She chuckles. "She thought Lena and Ray were involved. Ray said they aren't and when she left, Cat said that she thought that if they weren't involved, that either there were at some point or..." She looks at the two in question "That they would be." She says letting out a breath. Alex watches her little sister frown and pout. _'Oh she's got it so bad and she doesn't even realise it.'_ She thinks. Then she smiles knowingly. _'Been there.'_ She puts her food down and turns to Kara.

"Well, I can see why she would think so." Alex says. "They do act kind of couple-y, but that could just mean that they're really really close. It's not unheard of. I knew a few people in high school and college who were that close with each other." She folds her arms and chuckles. "What do you think?" She asks. Kara is silent for a second. "Well, it doesn't matter what I think, I..It's Not like I care or anything, I was just wondering I guess. I mean I don't really care if they date or have dated." Kara starts rambling. "Ray's been with Lena through thick and thin. She deserves to be happy and of Ray makes her happy then that's cool or whatever." She says. Alex smirks when Kara carries on ranting about how great Lena is and how she would make great girlfriend material. Before it's gets any further, Alex puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Okay, I get it. Lena is something special." She says and Kara finally shuts up blushing. Alex looks over at Lena and Reign to see them standing over the alien staff. The CEO is explaining what she thinks it is and that they need to get it down to another lab for more testing. She looks back at Kara who is staring at Lena with a longing love sick puppy look. Alex sighs and rubs her temple. She knows that Lena and Reign won't get together because Reign herself can see the Super hero and CEO have a thing for each other. Reign actually told her she thinks Kara would be good for Lena and Alex (reluctanly) admitted the same. Protective big sister, no one is ever good enough for Kara. She nods with a mission in mind, though she knows she can't do it alone.

_'I'm going to need some professional help with this one.'_

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you just love Cat. I don't really know how to write her so I just went with it. I couldn't resist having her meet Reign, I feel like that would be an interesting thing to see.
> 
> Kara has a lady boner for Lena and she doesn't even know it. She's jealous of Reign because she thinks her and Lena might date.
> 
> I'm not gonna lie I was thinking of doing a tease where Lena and Reign do have a little thing but ultimately decided against it. Maybe I'll make a separate story for them.
> 
> Reign is so smooth hey, it almost looks like she does have a thing for Lena. You know the friendship is real when people think you're gay for each other.
> 
> I've been there. I know. And most of my friends are straight.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie's dinner is interrupted. Team Super and team secret Agent work together. Shit hits the fan. I really have no idea how to summarize this chapter without spoiling anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So, this is a action filled chapter showing how our two organizations work together. 
> 
> Team Super is obviously Kara and Reign. Team Secret Agent is Lena and Alex. Maggie is here too.
> 
> Thanks for the reviews. Got some pretty awesome ideas for the story. If you have any, please feel free to voice them. Even if it's not for this story, maybe I could start another one or something.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 8

"Wait, you want us to what now?" Maggie asks her fiancee. "Get Lena and Kara together." Alex says simply. The detective just stares at her. They are at Alex's apartment eating dinner and talking about the days events. Which lead to Alex telling Maggie about her and Kara's conversation they had back at L- Corp.

Maggie puts her fork down gently and looks at her fiancee. "Okay, babe I love you, but you have the worst timing. You do realise we are in the middle of an investigation to stop a possible intergalactic war right. I don't think worrying about Lena and your sister's obvious lady boners for each other is something we need right now." She says seriously.

Alex rolls her eyes. "Yes I'm aware, believe me." She says. "I'm not saying we should do it now but like at some point. I was something today. Kara looks at Lena the same way I look at you." She says softly and Maggie smiles. "Baby gay and oblivious?" She says. "Yes- hey!" Alex exclaims offended. Maggie chuckles. "I get it Danvers. They're both smitten. But we can't just push them together. Trust me new gay relationships are a lot more complicated, we know this first hand." She says. "There are steps to this." She holds up one finger. "The first being that both parties have to know of their sexual orientation." Alex deflates and groans. Maggie smiles. 

"Now if my detective instincts are correct, which they are, Kara believes she's as straight as they come. Like super straight. Like so straight her hair doesn't curl straight." She says. "Lena on the other hand is well aware of her gayness. She's probably the gayest person I know and I know a lot of gay people not to mention I own a mirror and watch Ellen." She smiles smugly. "Great. I never even thought of that." Alex says frustrated. "So first we need to get little Danvers to realise her gayness. That won't be easy since she's still pretty hung up on Mon-El." Maggie says. "Also, Lena thinks Kara is straight as well and trust me there is nothing worse than falling for a straight girl. She won't pursue Kara with that thought. So not only will Kara have to realise her queer but Lena's gaydar needs to be fixed." She points out. Alex pouts. "This is going to be harder than I thought." She mumbles.

Maggie smiles in triumph. "That it is. Let's not forget that those two are probably thee most oblivious people on the planet." She picks up her fork again. "Plus, we're in the middle of this whole shit show so they probably won't even think about this anyway because they're focus will be on finding these fuckers." She says. Alex has a thoughtful look on her face. "You're right. We have to fix this before anything else." She nods her head.

"You know I'm surprised you're even considering this, let alone trying to do it yourself." Maggie says. "Yeah, well. I've seen the change and how they act around each other. Trust me, no one will ever be good enough for Kara, ever, but I do care for her happiness and if Cat Grant can see it too then that's all the proof I need." Alex says. "Lena may be a Luthor but she's not like her family. I shouldn't have been so quick to judge her before." She looks down at her plate. "These last few days, I've actually seen her, the real her. The person Kara sees." She picks at her food. 

"Today again I saw not just her but, I saw myself in her." She says softly. Maggie reaches across the table to take her hand. Alex looks up. "She's constantly hurting, torturing herself because of what keeps happening around her. She blames herself for things out of her reach and things she can't control." She says sadly. "She's tired Mags and I'm afraid that very soon she won't be able to go on. She's strong, but even she has her limits." She says softly. Maggie lifts her fiancee's hand and kiss the knuckles. "Then we'll make sure she doesn't fall. And if she does, we'll catch her." The detective promises.

Suddenly both their phones light up and ring. Grabbing them, they immediately answer. "Danvers." Alex says. All the previous emotions gone from her voice. _"Agent Danvers, you need to gear up. Some of our agents found some people snooping around that warehouse we cleaned out yesterday, but they're pinned down. Get Supergirl."_ J'onn says seriously. "On it." She says and hangs up. She looks at Maggie who finishes her call as well.

"Just got a call about a shooting going down at that warehouse we found yesterday at the edge of town." The detective says. "Same." Alex responds and dials her sister as they both gear up.

Meanwhile.

Lena is sitting in bed working on her tablet when Reign barges into her room, clad in her Tac gear and mask. "We got movement by the warehouse from yesterday. I think they're looking for something. The DEO are already there but are struggling." She says and throws Lena her mask and tac comm. The archer easily catches both and jumps out of bed running into her closet. "Get Dom and Danny, I want eyes on the ground, make sure there are no civilians near the area." She says. "Ty says the feds are on their way." Reign says. "I'll talk to Maggie, we can't have them on scene it's too dangerous and we can't risk exposing this." Lena says and walks out her closet in her Tac gear. She reaches behind her bed and presses her hand to a biometric scanner and a hole in the wall opens to reveal her bow and arrows. Grabbing them she turns to Reign.

"Let's go." She says and the Kryptonian swiftly picks her up and flies out of the room via the balcony. "Drop me off at the garage, I need to get my bike. I'll meet you there." The archer says into her Tac comm. Reign does as she's told and as soon as she touches down Lena runs over to the secret garage and enters it. Pulling her mask and helmet on she sees Reign take to the skies and starts the engine. _'Lets do this.'_ She thinks before taking off into the night.

Meanwhile

Supergirl and Alex arrive on scene to see their agents pinned down. The same people from the bar are firing with no restraint. Alex turns to Supergirl with a nod. Before anything can happen though, Reign lands beside them. "They're everywhere, inside and out. We're taking care of those outside but we need to inside." She says. "Lee is on her way but we need to do this quick. The police are on their way." She explains. "I got Mags on that. We're detecting a heat signature that's not human. They have an alien in there, probably were not sure yet." Alex says. "Yeah we got that too, but I can't risk just barging in. They might harm them." Reign says. She looks around. Then touches her head. "Cap! You get all that?" She asks. "Alright got it." She says again after a moment. "Okay, Lee says to keep them distracted. She's just around the corner and will sneak into the warehouse to see what's up." She explains.

"Sounds like a plan. You and Supergirl stay out here and cover our agents, I'll go meet Lee out back." Alex says. They nod and Supergirl and Reign speed off. Alex touches one of the two tac comms. "Agent Lee come in." She says. "I'm here. What's the status." Lena's voice rings through. "The Supers and agents will provide a distraction while you and me sneak in the warehouse. No way I'm letting you go in alone so don't even try and argue. Sawyer has got the cops covered." Alex says. There's silence for a moment before Lena answers. "Very well, I have one of my own agents to help Sawyer. I just arrived at the east side of the warehouse." She says. "Copy that I'm on my way." Alex says and holds up her gun as she moves toward the direction on Lena.

Meanwhile

Maggie is racing through the streets ahead of the cops. _'Okay, where is this person I'm supposed to meet?'_ She thinks as she gets closer to the area. In the distance she sees a blinking light. _'Uuuh I guess I found you.'_ She says and drives up to the alley way. She gets out the car, gun at the ready just in case. "Hey whoa easy chicka, I'm on your side." The man says. "I'm Ty, I'm here to help you, you're Detective Sawyer right, one of Ray and Lee's buddies." Ty says. He holds up his hands to show his a friendly. Then he shows her a police FBI badge. Maggie relaxes. "So what's the plan?" She asks. "We got some of our agents running around pretending to be the bad dudes. We got to send the feds on a goose chase to draw them away from the actual fight." Ty explains. "And how?" Maggie asks. "We lead the chase." He says simply.

Team Super.

"J'onn did you find anything on that heat signature?" Kara asks into her comm as she and Reign are speeding around knocking down bad guys. _"No but I did."_ Winn's voice comes through. _"That heat signature definitely belong to not just one but two aliens. Though they are kinda small."_ He says. Kara frowns. "What does that mean." She asks. _"I think we found our missing twins."_ J'onn says seriously. Kara freezes. _'Crap. I mean yay but..why now in the middle of a battle?'_ She turns to the other Kryptonian beside her. "We got a problem." She says.

Team Secret Agent

Alex and Lena are slowly making their way into the building. Deciding to take the silent approach, Alex holstered her gun away. The two agents turn down a corridor and stop. Alex covering Lena who is checking to see if there are any bad guys up ahead. They see two guards up ahead guarding some big doors a few floors up, through the huge space in the middle of the whole building. Along all the floors is like fives guards on each floor. "You think there's something important in there?" Alex whisper and Lena nods. "How are we going to get up there, this place is crawling with these guys." She asks. Lena looks around then sighs. "How good are you with stealth take downs?" She asks.

Maggie and Ty

"Okay, this is probably the dumbest plan but it's working and I don't know weather to be happy we're getting away with it or disappointed that they fell for it." Maggie says as she and Ty race through the streets of National City chasing fake bad guys with the NCPD following behind. Maggie at the wheel and Ty I'm the passenger seat with a high tech laptop. The older officer laughs. "You have no idea how many times I've done this. Works every time." He says. 

"Ever been caught?" Maggie asks, eyes on the road. He looks up from the computer in his lap that had a map of Routes as he feeds directions to the fake bad guys. "Nope." He says simply. "Have I been a victim of such goose chases?" She asks. He laughs. "That is very likely, yes." He says and Maggie groans. _'My whole life's been a lie.'_ She thinks dramatically.

Team Super

"What?!" The younger Kryptonian yells. "We've got to get them out of here." Kara says. "If the information you gave us is accurate, those babies are very vulnerable and we can't barge in. Lee and Agent Danvers will have to take this one." She explains. "Danvers come in." She says into her comm. _"Kind of in the middle of something here."_ Alex whisper yells. "Listen, you guys have to be very careful. J'onn just told me that there's a chance that the missing twins are in there with you." Supergirl says and shoots a bad guy with her heat vision. _"What?!"_ The agent whisper yells. "We can't do anything from out here, you and Agent Lee will have to make your way out with them." Supergirl says. _"Fuck. Okay."_ Alex says.

"Lee's not going to be too happy about this. Let's hope her anger doesn't get the best of her." Reign says after punching out someone.

Team Secret Agent.

Alex knocks out two guards and looks to the parallel corridor where Lena gets the drop on her own two and firing two arrows silently at once, hitting the other two ahead of her. _'Damn, okay.'_ Alex thinks. They meet at the floor where the big guards and big doors are. "Okay so, we have a bit of a problem. Turns out, the twins might be in that room." She says to Lena who freezes. "What..." She growls. "Hey, easy, we're going to need to think this one through more. We don't know what's waiting for us on the other side. If those babies are in there, we can't risk anything." The DEO agent explains.

Lena takes a deep breath to calm herself. "Okay, any ideas?" She asks. Alex nods and points to a large vent above them.

Maggie and Ty.

"I just got word that there's a chance the missing infants are in the warehouse." Ty says. "Really?" Maggie asks. She takes a sharp turn, trying to keep up with the fake bad guys. Even though she's pretending to chase them, it feels like she really can't keep up. "Yes, but we have a problem. I got a large bogey coming in from the north." He says and sends out a warning through the comm. "Guys, we got incoming. North west of your position. It's huge. Whatever you're planning to do, I suggest you do it faster because it's coming in hot." He says.

Maggie sighs. _'I knew this place was weird when I moved here, but this is some next level shit.'_ She thinks.

Team Super.

"Supergirl, I need to take care of an incoming bogey." Reign says. "Go!" Supergirl says. "I got this." She says and disarms three men knocking them down.

Reign flies off to where the bogey is said to be. She scans the sky's looking for it. "Ty, I'm not seeing anything." She says. Suddenly she hears a stinging zinging sound and then all she feels is pain. "Aaarrrah!!" She cries out. Then she's falling out of the sky.

Hearing the loud cry, Kara doesn't hesitate to follow it. She flies and sees Reign's limp body free falling in the distance. "Ray!" She calls out and jets to catch the other Super before she hits the ground. Looking over her body, she sees no injury or shredded clothes. She pulls the mask off and sees Reign knocked out, her veins glowing green. _'Kryptonite.'_ Kara thinks in fear. She looks around to see if she can find anything that could have caused this. She touches her comms. "We got an Agent down. Ray's been hit with Kryptonite! I need to get her out of here." She says frantically.

Team Secret Agent.

The two agents are crawling through the large vents over head toward the other side of the room. When they are just over the two guards at the door, Lena stops. She reaches into her side pocket and pulls out a small ball. _'What are you doing?'_ Alex mouths. Lena just puts a finger to her masked mouth to say shh. She then twists it and it opens up. A small red button is on the inside. She presses it and drops it through the small air vent gap near the guards. As soon as it hits the ground a white gas escapes, the guards look down and see this one goes to pick it up but as soon as he gets close he collapses. Same with the other guard. Alex looks at Lena who shrugs. "Just in case. Now Let's go." She whispers.

They get inside the other room and see darkness. "That's weird." Alex says and reaches for her hand gun. "I can't see anything." She whispers. They move more into the room through the vent. As soon as they're in the middle, they see faint glowing blue down below. Lena looks around and then silently opens the vent hatch. Slowly pulling it away. "I'm going to take a closer look, hold my legs." She says and takes out her bow. Slowly she crawls until her upper body is hanging from the vent. Looking around she sees that the room in fact is missing the floor and that the glowing is coming from a few floors below. The only other light coming from the large window on the side which ends where she is guessing the floor used to be. _'Are you fucking kidding me.'_ She thinks. "Pull me up." She whispers. Alex pulls her up until they're back in position. "What did you see?" She asks. "The floor is missing. There is no twins. That faint glow is just a blue light." She says. "What?" Alex asks. "They're not here." Lena says.

"What about the heat signatures. Winn said there were two." Alex says. "I don't know but whatever they are, I'm going to find out." Lena says. She take one of her arrows and presses the tip. The tip turns into a grappling hook. Alex raises an eyebrow but says nothing. Lena then jams the hook into the roof of the room when she leans out and shoot it with her bow. Connecting the cable from the arrow to her belt she slowly descends down. "Cover me." She says. Alex nods and had her gun at the ready. Lena draws her bow as he carries on descending. She looks around but can barely see through the darkness.

As she gets lower she starts hearing a weird ticking thumping sound, like a heartbeat but not really. She looks down and at the glowing blue light. Then her comm goes on. _"We got an Agent down. Ray's been hit with Kryptonite! I need to get her out of here."_ It's Kara and her voice is frantic. Lena feels her heart drop. _'Fuck, Reign!'_ She thinks. Then she gets closer to the blue light and realises what those to heat signatures were and that weird ticking sound was. _'Fuck, bombs!'_ She screams in her head. 

She looks down at the count down and sees that it's due to detonate in less than 20 seconds. She presses a button on her belt and shoots up the cable of her hook. As soon as she gets back to the vent she grabs Alex and pulls her out until they're both hanging. "Whoa, what the fuck." Alex says holding onto Lena tight. "Aim for the window." Lena says. "What?!" Alex asks. Lena ignores her and starts swinging back and forth. On the forth swing she detached the hook and aims for the window. Alex screams and as soon as they break through the glass, the bomb goes off.

Maggie and Ty

She's hears the explosion in the distance. Her eyes go wide and her heart sinks. _'Alex!'_ She thinks. "Come in! Anyone! Captain? Ray? Hello! Anyone! Fuck we lost connection." Ty exclaims. He start typing away on the computer. "The heat signatures in warehouse are gone. All of them are and so is the bogey! Fuck!" He yells. Maggie's heart is hammering. She swerves the car down a different road, abandoning the chase and racing towards the explosion. "All units, abort mission, I repeat, abort mission." Ty says into his comm. Maggie isn't listening to him. All she can worry about is the fact that the love of her life could have been caught in that explosion.

Kara

Kara hears the explosion and she sees the warehouse go up in flames. Her eyes widen and her heart beats wildly. Her stomach drops and her throat closes up, the air inside her lungs burning. _'Alex! Lena!'_ She picks up Reign's unconscious body and bolts into the sky, breaking the sound barrier at least three time before she sees the burning building. She sees the agents on the ground picking themselves up. The bad guys retreating. _"Supergirl? Kara!"_ J'onn yells through the comm but Kara isn't hearing any of it. She flies over to the building and starts blowing out the flames with her freeze breath, Reign still in her arms. Once the flames are gone she uses her x-ray vision to look through the rumble. Tuning in her superhearing to pick up the two heart beats she knows so well but it's hard with the sensory overload and her own heart beat ringing in her ears. _'Come on! Where are you.'_ She prays.

She searches everywhere and begins crying when she can't find anything. Slowly floating down to the ground, she sinks to her knees in tears. Reign laying unconscious in front of her. "Supergirl!" She looks up to see J'onn flying down to her in Martian form. "I can't- I - I can't- fi- my senses.." she struggles to get out. He lands next to her. "J'onn! Supergirl!" They turn to see Maggie and a agent running up to them. "Ray!" The agent yells running faster and kneeling down to look over the fallen Kryptonian. "Medic!" He yells over his shoulder. A bunch of Spectrum agents run over to them and pick up Reign and transporting her to a black van ambulance.

Maggie reaches Kara and stares out at the smoking rubble. "Supergirl..." She whispers but Kara doesn't answer. Maggie covers her mouth as tears start falling from her eyes. "No, please no..." She prays. J'onn looks around for any sign of life but all he can find is the agents leaving the scene. His own senses a little overwhelmed by the commotion. Kara slams her fist into the ground and jets off into the smoking building rubble.

She flies around the building looking through the rubble, under it, around it. She's not giving up. She finds a burnt arrow with a claw tip. _'Lena.'_ Keeping her senses on high alert, she carries on searching. Maggie is on her knees crying her heart out, praying that her love survived and J'onn is holding her. Kara launches herself into the air and scans the area.

Then there's a cough.

Kara turns to the sound to see Lena and Alex moving from a few yards away from the building. The two are lying on the ground groaning I pain. Filled with relief and joy, Kara jets over to the two agents.

"Ah, shit that hurt." Alex moans in agony, holding her side. She's pretty sure she has a few broken ribs. "Oh, come on, *cough* It wasn't that bad." Lena wheezes out. Her mask muffled her words a bit. "No you're right, being blasted through a window of a four story building landing on a down hill and into ditch, it's a shit ton of fun." Alex says sarcastically. "It's just our bones and internal organs that hurt. We're fine." Lena tries to smile but winches when pain shoots through her face.

Alex just chuckles painfully. "You are something else Luthor." She says. "Thanks for the save. Thought next time a little more of a warning would be nice." She quips. "I'll keep that in mind should we ever find ourselves in a situation like that again." Lena groans. The agents hear a whooshing sound and see Supergirl land in front of them. "Alex! Lena! Oh my Rao! I thought you were dead! You scared me." She exclaims kneeling down beside them. "Shh Supes. Not so loud. Mama's got a headache." Lena mumbles out, already the two agents are beginning to pass out. Kara just chuckles through her happy tears. 

"Did you see that Supergirl? Luthor saved my life again." Alex sighs painfully. "Okay, I need to get you two out of here." Kara says. "I'm going to carry you both, it will be a little uncomfortable." She says. "I just flew through a window four stories high and landed in ditch. I don't think anything could be more uncomfortable than that." Alex says.

Kara gently picks up her sister, before she can do anything else, J'onn lands next to her. "I've got Miss Luthor." He says and gently picks up the archer who, amazingly still has her arrows and bow on her. "Who's the giant pickle." The CEO mumbles. Alex wheezes painfully when she tries to laugh. "She called J'onn a pickle. Oh I'm never letting him live that down." She says before slumping in Kara's arms, passed out. Lena not far behind. J'onn looks at Kara who just smiles brightly, happy that two of the most important people in her life are alive after thinking they were dead.

Later.

It was agreed to take Reign, Lena and Alex to the Spectrum Head Quarters. They have more equipment and space for all three women one room, more specifically Reign's room. Placing Alex on one bed and Reign and Lena on another. Maggie and Kara refused to leave their side. J'onn only stayed for a little while, making sure that the girls were okay before leaving to help clean up the mess left behind.

Maggie is sitting by Alex holding her hand tight. Kara is sitting with her on the other side. They both are silent, still coming down from the craziness of the night. Their hearts are still racing, the feeling of almost losing their friends and family still fresh. The same doctor from last time walks into the room, checking their vitals. All three were checked over and given medical attention before being placed in the room for rest.

Reign had a big dose of Kryptonite in her system. According to the doctors, enough to kill Kara but since Reign is more resistant to it due to her biology, she managed to survive it. She will be out for a while though. Her body needs to heal.

Thankfully, Lena and Alex also didn't suffer to many injuries. Mostly cuts and bruises. Alex has two broken ribs while Lena has three and fractured arm. Thanks to Spectrums awesome and almost unreal equipment, they were able to fix their ribs and Lena's arm but they still need to heal properly. The doctor said both girls will have to be stay out of the field for at least a week before the treatment will have done it's job completely. How they got away from a fall like that with only minor injuries is beyond them.

Still though, even with all this, Kara and Maggie still can't help but wonder about what happened tonight and how it all went wrong. They were set up. Not just that but whoever these people are, they are a lot more dangerous than they thought. So many questions, not enough answers. They're more than just a few steps behind this trail than they originally thought. Playing catch up is going to be a bitch that's for sure.

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Shit...that was...something. At least everyone is alive.
> 
> Lena is such a little Shit sometimes. Calling J'onn a giant pickle.
> 
> You know when I wrote that vent scene, I had a flash back to when Sanvers were crawling threw the DEO vents during the invasion. And I'm 99.99% sure Maggie kept commenting on how great Alex's ass looked for like that whole trip, probably.
> 
> Who attacked Reign anyway? What was that bogey that showed on radar but was not seen?
> 
> Lena grabbing Alex and tossing themselves out the window...totally badass and stupid but it worked.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> \- Sway.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reign has a break down. Maggie and Alex have a moment. Kara, J'onn and Winn go over what happened. Kara reflects on what's happened the last few days. Team Secret Agent get scolded the next day. Reign and Kara train.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah sorry for the late update. I was getting ready for a wedding. Just any wedding, the first one I've ever been to and get this...it was a gay wedding. So yeah I feel pretty Damn good. The love I not only saw but felt between the grooms...it was amazing.
> 
> Though I did manage to come up with more chapters so those will be out soon soon also because I got some time on my hands, finally.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 9

"Ray! Let me go!" Lena struggles again her childhood best friend. The Kryptonian is carrying her bridal style to her bed in their home. The CEO is not happy about her injuries and the fact that she's been put on bed rest. Of course Reign took it in herself to watch over the archer until she recovers fully much to the ravenettes protests. "It's my arm that needs healing not my legs, put me down!" The Luthor squirms in her arms.

Reign was the first of the knocked out girls to wake up. As soon as she saw Lena's condition she panicked. Kara and Maggie reassured her that they were all fine and that Lena and Alex managed to escape the explosion. Since Reign was knocked out before the explosion, therefore not knowing of it, she started panicking even more. Kara had to physically slap her to calm her down, in which she proceeded to thank the older Kryptonian. She only ever loses her head like that when it comes to Lena. And since she almost lost her today, it's safe to say she's a little clingy and paranoid, not wanting to leave the archer's side or let her out her sight.

So yes, ever since the CEO awoke from her unconscious state, Reign has not left her side. She flew them home, help her shower and dress, cleaning her cuts and bandaged her arm and is now carrying her to bed after dinner. Lena usually would appreciate the attention and care but her frustrated mind is focused on their failed mission rather than on the fact that she nearly died. Reign barely spoke to her. Only one word instructions and long hugs. Only now when she's being placed in her comfy bed, does she asks what's up. "Ray? What's going on with you? Talk to me." She says.

Reign just sits silently on the edge of the bed, elbows on her thighs, head in her hands. Lena reaches out and touches her friends shoulder. "Ray Ray, come on, you're never this quiet unless something is bothering you." She says softly. Reign slowly looks up at her. Lena's heart aches at the image. Reign's eyes are wet and red, tears streaming down her face. The fear and pain her brown orbs, the complete and utter broken look of this titan is heartbreaking. "I almost lost you." Reign whispers, her voice hoarse and cracking. Lena opens her arms and immediately Reign crawls up into them.

She cries her eyes out as Lena comforts her. Assuring her that she's here and that she's alive that she's fine. She knows Reign gets really bent out of shape and very vulnerable when it comes to her well-being. After Dylan's death, Lena is basically all Reign has left. Losing her would be like losing the reason to live, or worse, she's afraid she might become who she was built to be. Reign holds onto Lena like she's her life line, not wanting to let go in fear that she will disappear. 

Lena now is also coming to terms with the fact that she also nearly lost Reign herself. According to Kara, that if Reign hadn't been more resistant to Kryptonite than Kara, she surely would have been done for. Realising this, Lena let's some of her own tears fall. _'I could have lost her...She could have been...oh my god..'_ She thinks and holds onto her childhood best friend tighter. Slowly the two lay down on the comfortable bed, not letting go of each other. It's not rare that they end up in the same bed, but this is an occasion in which they need to be together. To hold each other, proof that they are there. Today was close call for both of them.

Lena cuddles into her friend who kisses the top of her head when their tears finally die down. The CEO plays with the dog tags around Reign's neck, hanging down to her chest. She runs her fingers over the engravings. _'Dylan Jay Nightly' 'Agent Dee.'_ Her other hand holding the jade pendant hanging around her own neck. She only ever fiddles with it when she's feeling insecure or misses Dylan and she thinks about their late mentor who was more of a mother to her than Lillian. Reign's breathing has evened out and her chest is gently rising and falling in a deep sleep. Lena lays her head on her chest and listens to the steady rhythm of her heart. She slowly drifts off, feeling safe in the arms of her friend who she knows will do anything to protect her.

Meanwhile.

Maggie has taken Alex home and as expected, the agent is being difficult. "Mags, I'm fine, it's just a little pain okay, I promise." The redhead states softly. Maggie is not having it and neither is Kara who refuses to leave her sister's side as well, who is at the DEO right now running a mission report for her sister. She even insisted that she stay at Alex's apartment that night, leaving no room for argument. "Alex, you need to rest, that was a close call today." Maggie says as she pushes her fiancee back down on the bed when she tries to get up. "But-" "No buts, Kara is at the DEO now with J'onn giving the report. Everything is being taken care of so there's no reason for you to get off your ass." Maggie cuts her off.

The detective obviously is just as paranoid and clingy as Reign at this point. Made to believe that the love of her life got blown up is not a great feeling. She's pretty sure she's scared for life, now forever in fear of losing Alex like she almost did tonight, again. As soon as they were cleared from Spectrum, Maggie took Alex straight home. As soon as the door closed to Alex's apartment, Maggie basically threw herself in her future wife's arms. The fear and pain falling from her eyes and down her face. Alex had comforted her right there by the door, sliding down it and the two of them sitting on the floor as the agent held the breaking detective.

Alex can still see the constant fear playing in Maggie's eyes now. She's never seen the detective like this other than that time she was kidnapped and tossed into a tank with slowly rising water. This is the second time Alex had a close call since they've been dating and Maggie doesn't know if she can handle losing Alex. Both their lines of work are dangerous but that doesn't make nearly dying okay. They both live in fear of losing the other out in the field, but they are also both stubborn and passionate about what they do.

Alex is just going to have to suck up her pride and let her future wife take care of her. Maggie needs her right now. Also J'onn has put her on bed rest for a few days so it's not like she had a choice. 

The Martian is just as shaken as the rest of them, even if he doesn't show it. This whole thing just got 10 times worse and he doesn't know what to do. It's not just his agents lives at risk, but Spectrums as well.

These people they are chasing are relentless and dangerous. Willing to sacrifice their own to get the job done. Blowing up an entire building with their own agents inside. Not just that but now apparently they have Kryptonite as well. With the amount they saw in Reign today, they are pretty sure that was for Supergirl. They need to figure this out pronto before someone ends up dead.

Alex decides she'll take her fiancee's advice and just lay her ass down. Maggie is grateful that she's finally giving in. Once she's settled Maggie gets ready for bed and climbs in next to Alex, immediately cuddling into the agent from behind, making her the big spoon but careful of Alex's healing ribs. "Please don't scare me like that again. I don't think I can take another one." She mumbles into her back, resting her forehead against her shoulder. Alex sighs and links their hands on her stomach. "I can't promise it won't happen again but I can promise that I'll try and be more careful." She says softly. "Oh that makes me feel so much better." Maggie says sarcastically. Alex just smiles and turns over to face her, wincing just a bit.

She looks deep into Maggie's eyes, touching her cheek tenderly. "You know I'll do anything in my power to come back to you, right." She says. Maggie smiles softly. "I know. I just worry." She says. "Same here, every time shit hits the fan and we gotta get out there, I worry as well. When I don't see you by my side I have a internal panic attack. I know you can hold your own. That doesn't necessarily make it easier." Alex admits. Maggie chuckles. "I couldn't have said it better myself." She says and leans in, connecting their lips is a sweet kiss. Alex smiles into it. "I love you." She whispers. "I love you too." Maggie says breathlessly. "I'm never gonna let you go, you know that right." Alex says. "I know because I won't let you." She says with a dimpled smile before going in for another kiss.

At the DEO

Kara is pacing around. "How could we have missed it. I mean come on. I swear there were alien heart beats in there." She says. "The heat signatures make sense but how could they have modified it. Packing that much heat in two small bombs..." Winn says. "Not just that, but we also picked up something else, a big something and then, poof! It's gone." He adds. "I nearly lost everyone tonight. If Lena and Alex didn't make it out that building I don't know what I would have done." Kara exclaims. "These people are more dangerous than we thought. We need to be more careful next time. We've had enough casualties for one night, I don't want anymore." J'onn says.

"Well, on the bright side, the FBI and NCPD don't suspect anything other than gang wars. They think the explosion was caused by an bomb planted at a rival gangs hide out or something. Which isn't completely off but yeah." Winn says looking through his tablet. "That agent that was with Maggie tonight, he is something else I'll tell you that. Really knows his way around." He says showing them the encrypted message that was sent to the DEO by said agent. 

"It says they managed to come up with a cover story, they have _'witnesses'_ that can provide statements." He says. "Which means CatCo will need an exclusive interview with said witnesses. Cue Reporter Danvers." Kara adds. Winn points at her. "Correct, and since word got out that Supergirl was on scene, guess who's going to be part of that interview." Winn says and Kara groans. "I gotta use myself as a source _again._ " She rubs her tired eyes.

"Okay, fine but I want to know one thing as well." J'onn says. "How do these people have Kryptonite?" He asks. "They could have made it, I'm still waiting for the results from Spectrum. Ray was hit with a dose big enough to kill Kara. My guess is however they got it, they have a lot." Winn answers. "Can you pick up any signals or anything?" Kara asks. "We're trying, but we can't find much. It's like it never happened." Winn sighs. "There has to be something." J'onn says. "Ray said she was going to send someone in to check the remains and see if we missed anything. They already got agents running around the area." Kara says. "We're going to have to wait then. For now you two go home and get some rest. Tomorrow will be a busy day I'm sure." J'onn says and Kara and Winn don't even try to argue.

Later.

Kara uses the key her sister gave her to her apartment. She closes the door silently behind. Her sister's apartment is silent. Kara can hear the gentle breathing and steady heartbeat of her Alex and Maggie's hearts. They're fast asleep, peaceful and calm. Kara levitates around the apartment while getting ready for bed as to not wake the sleeping couple, trying to be as silent as possible. Once she's clad in a pair of Alex's pj's she makes her way to the spare room and gets into bed. She can't fall asleep though. Her thoughts won't let her.

_'I could have lost them today. Alex, Lena, Reign...I was so close to losing them all..in one night...in few minutes..'_ She thinks and her heart tugs, spreading a painful heat through her chest, tears welling up in her eyes. _'They're alive, thankfully. Reign's biology saved her and Lena's quick thinking saved herself and Alex.'_ She tells herself and it brings some comfort. Still she can't help but worry. 

She was happy for like a minute. Getting Lena back into her life after radio silence on both ends. Finding Reign, someone like her. Someone from home even if she was genetically modified biological weapon. Someone who she can talk to about home. Reign may not really know Krypton personally, but the passion she has for it shows it in her DNA. She's someone that Kara can spar with without having to hold back. Someone she doesn't really mind kicking her ass because it helps build her strength. Reign wasn't kidding when she said she was doing this her whole life. She practically breaths combat.

The younger Kryptonian is teaching her a lot. Kara is learning new things. About other planets, other races, other people. She's always been a sucker for knowledge. She grew up on Krypton, being taught that knowledge was power. When she got to earth she learned of faith. Not having the knowledge but believing in something. Hope. Where there's a Will there's a way.

She lost sight of that a month ago, when everything came crumbling down. Then she found it again. Now...there's a chance it might get stripped away from her. She doesn't think she can handle that. Not again. Even the Girl of Steel has her limits.

She nearly lost her sister once. Then again twice. A third time and she might break completely.

The same with Lena. She thought she lost her to Lillian with the Medusa virus bit. Tossed over her balcony at L Corp. Knocked out twice, once by Lillian's goon and another by Rhea. Kidnapped twice, one by her own mother, then by someone she deemed as a mentor. Each time Kara nearly lost her. Now again...

Kara closes her eyes tightly as the tears keep coming. Her heart beating in her ears, her senses going haywire. She needs to focus and distract herself from these thoughts that keep haunting her. Remembering what Kal-El and Alex taught her, deep breaths and focus on one thing. She blocks out everything just enough for her not to feel overwhelmed but she's still frantic. She needs to calm down. She listens in for Alex's heart beat. She follows the beat. It works for the most part but it's not enough. Her own heart is still hammering in her chest. So she listens in for something else. Someone else.

Focusing her ears, keeping Alex's rhythm with her so she doesn't lose control again. Her ears search the city, listening. It's mostly quiet, half the city is asleep. Listening, she closes in on a very familiar sound. Lena. Her heart beat steady, her breathing even. She's asleep, thankfully, knowing her she would stay up until her body physically gave out. Kara catches something else. Another heartbeat. It'd different than a humans, similar to her own. Reign. Her heartbeat is so close to Lena's. They must be in the same bed. Kara doesn't even have it in her to try and over think about what that could mean so she just focuses on Lena's rhythm.

Taking a deep breaths. Losing herself in the soothing drum, Kara relaxes. Her eyes still closed, breathing coming back to normal, heart stabilising. The painful heat in her chest disappears, the thoughts fading. After what could possibly be the worst night since the invasion, Kara is finally at peace, even if it is for just a moment, a minute, a second. With Lena heart beat filling her ears, Kara drifts off into a dreamless slumber. Her last thought of the green eyes on a ravenette.

The next day.

"What are you two doing in here, shouldn't you be at home. Resting." J'onn says when he walks into the DEO testing lab where Lena and Alex are looking over the staff they found. The two agents look at him guilty. "You don't really expect us to do that do you?" Alex asks. J'onn just chuckles and shakes his head. "I'm wondering how you managed to convince Kara and Agent Ray to let you come here after yesterday." He says. Alex and Lena share a look and shrug with guilty awkward smiles. J'onn gets it now. _'They didn't...'_ He sighs and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Oh don't tell me..." he says. "They don't know you're here." He says knowingly. Alex bites her lip and looks down at the equipment. Lena scratches the back of her neck and blows out a huff of air, avoiding eye contact with the Director.

"Technically no. They don't. We might have managed to sneak away from them. It wasn't too hard, I mean all of them got called into work. Maggie has a case as well as she has to report what happened last night, I had to physically push her out the door." Alex says. "Ray had to check up on things at Spectrum, most of our agents were injured, also I think they found something, so I too had to push her out the door, that's not easy with a Kryptonian by the way. I had to threaten to hide her secret stash of her favorite sweets." Lena says.

"And Kara had the interview and Supergirl duties." J'onn finishes for them with a sigh. "Yeah..." The agents trail off. "You know they're going to blame me for this right." He says. "Nah, maybe for not telling them but not for us actually being here because, well, you just only found out yourself." Lena says. "And what makes you think that I will let you carry on here when I specifically said that you should be resting." J'onn crosses his arms. Before the others can answer Winn walks into the room, looking down at his tablet. "Okay, so I've gotten the results on the staff and they are off the charts, I mean way cool like when Alex piloted Kara's pod kind of cool- oh hey Director." He says. "You knew about this, Agent Schott?" J'onn crosses his arm looking at the techie.

"Knew about what?" Winn asks. "These two sneaking out into the lab while they should be at home resting?" J'onn repeats. Winn frowns and turns to the agents. "You guys snuck out. Past Kara and Ray and Maggie?" He asks them and they nod. "You know they're going to kill you right." He says and the two agents just sigh irritated. "I thought you managed to convince them that's why I left it. You two are bad, if you go down you're going down alone just saying." Winn smiles when they glare at him.

"The results, Schott." Lena says. Winn shakes his head. "So rude." He comments before looking down at the tablet. "Okay, so first of all, I'm pretty sure this staff is alive." He says simply. "What?" Alex says in disbelief. They look down at said staff and her and Lena simultaneously take a large step back, eyeing it suspiciously. "Yeah, so I ran it through our data base and found nothing. Then I asked Agent Ty to look it over and he ran it through your data base and we think we might have found something on it." He says looking at Lena.

"Turns out, there's a chance this stick belonged to our passed out alien friend, or someone like her. We found traces of DNA similar to hers but it wasn't hers." Winn says. "Are you saying that there's another one running around?" J'onn asks. "There's a possibility yes. And if what we talked about last week is true, I'm guessing it's the daddy." Winn says. "If that's true then where could he be. Surely he would have rampaged the city like the female." Alex points out. "Yes, which is what I said, but there's also the chance that he might be dead or captured. So Ty and I are seeing if we can get anything from the DNA we found. Maybe see if we can find any more traces of it." Winn answers.

"Back to the staff. After doing a full analysis, we found that the ball isn't actually made out of metal, it's pure energy." He says. "How is that possible?" Lena asks taking a step towards it, looking it over. "Well, it's alien and from another planet probably from our Avatar's planet. Any way, yes, pure energy which means it can basically do anything. And here's the fun part." Winn says. "The rod that the ball is placed on is acts like a neuron conductor. So the person holding it just has to think and bam, magic." He says. Lena frowns. _I did feel a strange pull, energy serge connection when it blasted that energy beam.'_ She thinks.

"So, this thing is like a living weapon. Though there is a catch, not just anyone can get it to work. I tried. I don't understand how it works but the user pool is limited I guess. And if our avatar friends have the ability to use it like a tool, they must be pretty smart. It's like an extension of the brain. Makes thoughts physical energy. It's pretty cool." Winn finishes. "Well it would make sense that it belongs to their race. They seem to thrive off energy. So ultimately they know how to use it." J'onn says.

"But how come it worked for me. I mean sure it was an accident but what does that mean?" Lena asks. "I feel a connection of some kind when I held it." She says. "I guess when you were on the defensive it read your thoughts or instincts and acted in a way that you would have." Alex says. "I haven't touched that thing since, do you think it will work again?" Lena asks. "I don't know, but until we figure everything out about it. I suggest we not mess around with it." J'onn says seriously. "Do you think the other guys know about it?" Alex asks. "I'm not sure, but I have a feeling." J'onn says.

"Well, if that's the case we better make sure they don't find it. Trust me we do not want the baddies to end up with this type of weaponry." Winn whistles. "It's like a alien nuke if in the wrong hands. We don't want that blowing up in our faces." He adds. They all stare at the staff. Then Lena turns to Alex. "You piloted a Kryptonian pod?" She asks out of the blue. Alex's eyes sparkle. "Yeah, it was awesome. I mean, the situation sucked, but yeah I did." She says. The two agents start talking about Alex's pod adventure and Winn and J'onn just share a weird look. "Okay...what just happened." The techie trails off. "I don't know but they're the Kryptonian's problem now." J'onn says and Winn frowns. "What-" he is cut off by the lab door slamming open reveling two very upset and angry Kryptonians.

"Shit." Alex and Lena say in unison. Winn leans over to J'onn. "We should probably go..." He whisper. "Good call." The Martian agrees and the two of them send the two agents encouraging thumbs up before leaving out the other lab entrance. "I hope it was worth it." Reign says through her teeth and Kara glares at them. Expressions not usually seen on them but still scary...to most people. "Yep." That was Alex. "Totally." And that was Lena. Reign and Kara's eyes glow. "Run!" Alex says and her and Lena make a break for the second lab door only to be blocked by a Reign the second the turn to it. "Wow, she really is fast." Alex mumbles. "Really it was fruitless attempt." Kara says from the other door. "Worth a shot though." Lena shrugs guilty.

"Okay, we get that you guys are mad but really, come on did you really expect us to just stay home and do nothing?" Alex says. "She's right, I've had worse injuries than this," Lena starts, lifting up her left arm to show the small cast. "And I've gone straight to work. The whole thing, Ray you know, you tried to stop me many times." She says. "Yeah, and I broke my arm too and I still came back to work, remember Kar, that didn't stop me." Alex adds. Kara sighs and shakes her head. "How could I forget, I'm the one that broke it." She says with regret. Lena and Reign share a look but decide not to pry. They've had their fair share of fights that went a little too far. "Still you ladies should be resting. Yesterday was too close of a call." Reign tries to reason, still not over it. "Then you should be resting too." Lena points out. "You're human, Lee. You need the rest." Reign says sternly.

"So what, that never stopped any of us." The CEO says. "Look, we are aware of our current condition okay, we know not to push it. We're just going over some things and doing a little testing on the staff. Nothing too physical." Alex reassures. "Doc said to take it easy, so that's what we are doing, but ain't no way on God's green planet are we sitting on our asses and doing nothing for a while week." Lena says putting her foot down. "Word." Alex adds crossing her arms. Reign and Kara have a silent conversation before giving in. "Fine. But no field work for a week, that includes training as well." Kara says. "What!" Alex says. "No way! How are we supposed to get better if we can't exercise our injuries back to normal." Lena protests.

"Want us to take your guns, bow and arrows." Reign threatens. "No!" The agents hold out their hands with wide eyes. "Then we have a deal, you two stay out of the field and we don't ban your toys." Kara says leaving no room for argument.

"Speaking of training, I got about an hour until I have to be at L Corp, wanna do a quick session, I need to hit something." Reign says looking at the hero. "Yeah, sure. I got some time before I have to report to CatCo." Kara agrees. "Oh that's just cold. Rub it in our faces." Alex glares. "Hey, at least we're giving you some leash. Maggie's punishment probably won't be as nice." Kara smiles slyly and Alex's jaw drops. "Damn it." She pouts. Lena points at her and laughs. Reign smirks at her. "Yeah, you laugh now. Wait till Jess hears about this." She comments and Lena's face drops to a frown and pout. "Aww." She says dejected. Now it's Alex's turn to point and laugh.

Reign and Kara just shake their heads at them before turning and walking out the lab. "What are we going to do with those two?" Kara asks. Reign chuckles. "What can we do." She answers. They get to the training room, not bothering to change since they're both in their uniforms anyway. "So what you want today?" Kara asks. "Hand to hand. No heat vision or freeze breath." Reign answers and Kara groans. "But against you I totally suck and you're like a freaking master, that's not fair." She whines. Reign smirks getting into her fighting stance.

"Only one to improve."

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Super training, a little bit of that in the next chapter I promise.
> 
> Alex and Lena are such dorks. I love writing scenes with these two together. It just makes sense how they would interact. I can totally see them planning to sneak out of the house just to go do something even when injured.
> 
> Kara and Reign, the angry protective ones, gotta love it. Also the two who nearly lost everything. Both had a breakdown. 
> 
> I wanted to have someone comfort Kara but I thought it would be character building to have her like, a moment by herself and then like have her seek out Lena in a way.
> 
> Poor Reign though. That must have sucked for her. I can see her having an emotional break down and falling into Lena's arms to make sure she's real after that scare.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Reign train a bit. Reign bumps into Cat and James at CatCo. Reign gets angry. James talks to Kara. Kara gets a surprise call from Lena and Cat is a little too curious about Reign.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah...sorry for the late update. It's been a hectic week. Though I do have a few chapters ready. So those will be out soon.
> 
> Btw I'm what do you guys think of Cat/Reign because I'm totally doing that.
> 
> Enjoy pretties

Chapter 10

"Ow! Dude come on that was not fair." Kara exclaims from her position on the ground. Reign towering over her. "That was totally fair, Girly. I told you before, you can't just rely on your strength in a fight. Especially with someone who is physically stronger than you." She says. Kara huff out her breath frustrated. "I know how to do that, really. I've trained with Alex, I've gotten better but nothing like this." She says. Reign holds out her hand and Kara takes it. "You and Alex have a similar body type therefore you will have similar fighting styles." Reign points out. "I am a little taller than you, faster and stronger. I have more muscle mass. Fighting me like how you fight Alex will not work." She says. "I have more experience. You have to try a different approach." She says.

"Besides. You might have learned how to use your opponents strength against them, but you didn't learn about how to read them." She waves her hand. "Sometimes it take more than that. Especially with someone like me. I know you'll try and use my strength against me so I know how to counter that. I've been in this game for a long time. It's going to take a lot more than that to take me down." She adds taking her stance.

"How?" Kara asks. "Wait for an opening. Watch my movements, study me. Make my strengths my weakness." Reign instructs. Kara charges. They battle for bit, Kara throwing punches and kicks, Reign deflecting and avoiding them, easily finding openings and taking them. Soon Kara is on her back again. "I don't know how to do that." She says sitting up. "You're impulsive and rash. You need to be patient, wait for an opportunity, an opening, then strike. Don't rush into it." Reign says. "Lee used to be the same when she first started out. Now, when we spar, without my powers of course, she has managed to knock me on my ass more than enough times than I'd like to admit." She chuckles.

"Really? She's so tiny." Kara says. Reign laughs. "Oh yes, she definitely is. Tiny but mighty. Don't underestimate her because of her size." She says sitting next to Kara. "Lena and I had to spar with each other all the time. We had to learn how to fight different body types. Learn different fighting styles because one won't work for all." She says. "You have to learn to be patient. You'll get it. It just takes time. When the girls are cleared for the field, we all can spar and I can show you just what I'm talking about. But for now, just learn patience and how to keep a level head. You get frustrated quite easily." Reign pats her back. Kara just grumbles and Reign chuckles. 

"Come on blondie, let's get some grub before we run off to our day jobs." She says and stands up. Kara gets up off the hard floor as well. "I want ice-cream for my bruised ego." Kara says dramatically. "You've been saying that ever since we started sparing together and that's not long." Reign says as they start walking. "I know, but still. The only people I'm used to losing to is Alex and J'onn, maybe the occasional bad guy." Kara says. "I'm stronger than Kal-El, he's just like us and I usually took pride in being the strongest especially since I haven't really been doing this for too long." She says. "And now a new Kryptonian comes around and steals your thunder." Reign finishes for her. 

"Not necessarily in a bad way, just..I suck with change. I've always wanted to teach Kal-El. I mean that was my mission, my purpose when I left Krypton." Kara takes a deep breath. They stop in one of the empty hallways. "Then I got here and...he didn't need me. He was all grown up. I had no purpose. No mission. I was lost." She fiddles with the end of her cape. "Then I became Supergirl and I felt like I could do anything. Like a I had a purpose again. When Mon-El came in, I thought I could fulfil that part of me that wanted to be a mentor. A teacher. I tried to teach him but..." She trails off. Reign just listens. 

"When I met you, I felt a piece of home come back to me. You wanted to know about Krypton and I am so happy for that. I can teach you something no one else can and that makes me happy." Kara smiles up at her. Reign smiles as well. "I'm glad I could do that. And I know you want to be a mentor, maybe someday you'll have your own squad to teach but for now, just be patient." She throws and arms around Kara's shoulders. "You want to lead, you've gotta learn how to follow first." Reign smirks. "Another gum wrapper?" Kara asks. Reign chuckles. "No, Dylan taught me that. I too wanted to be a leader, a mentor, when I was younger but I had much to learn. Even now." She says. "Even a master can still learn something new. Knowledge is infinite therefore knowledge is power." She looks at Kara in her eyes.

"Your mind is a weapon. You have to keep it loaded. If you can do whatever you put your mind to, then you can do anything." The younger Kryptonian says. Kara looks thoughtful for a moment before nodding. "Thanks Ray." She smiles brightly. "No problem, kid." She says and ruffles Kara's hair. "You're also a lot smarter than me." Kara says when they start walking again. Reign laughs. "Just because I give you advice, doesn't mean I'm smarter than you. It just means I've done more stupid things than you." She says.

Later.

"You know I've never thought about that." Kara says as she and Reign walk into CatCo. "Neither did I until I got like, really drunk. I turn into this wise ass talker, like I'm high or something." The younger Kryptonian says. "Sand is called sand because it's between the sea and the land...oh my gosh that is something else." Kara laughs. "Yeah yeah whatever." Reign hip checks her. "Hey thanks for this morning, I really needed that." Kara says when they get to her office. "No worries. That's what friends are for." Reign smiles. "Good luck with the article. I hope it's enough to get the public off our backs." Reign says softly. "Yeah, me too." Kara says. "Kiera!" A voice shouts from down the hall. Reign smirks when Kara winced.

Cat appears at the door. "Kie- oh! You're here again." The older blonde says when she sees Reign who just smiles with a small wave, fixing her glasses. "That I am." She comments. Cat just looks her up and down, and hums. Reign looks to Kara who just shrugs. "Is this going to be a regular thing, Miss Nightly? I can't have you distracting my employees." Cat asks strutting into the room. Reign chuckles. "I wouldn't say I was distracting anyone Miss Grant. I'm just dropping off Kara. I am on my way to work as well." She says. Then turns to Kara. "I'll see you later, don't work too hard. I already have to take care of one workaholic." She says playfully and winks. Kara just laughs and nods. "No promises." She comments.

"Hey, Kara I got those pictures you asked-" James says walking to Kara's office but freezes in the doorway when he sees the other two. Kara jogs over to him excitedly. "Oh yes! Thanks James, I wanted to see if my article worked nice with these." She says taking the portfolio from him with a smile. It drops when she sees his face. "Miss Grant." James greets and Cat just nods. He turns to Reign and his nostrils flare and jaw tenses. "Nightly." He practically growls out. The Kryptonian just puts her hands in her pockets with a smirk. "Olsen." She mimics his tone with a sly grin. Cat raises an eyebrow at the sudden tension and Kara bites her lip. _'Oh why now.'_ She thinks.

"I didn't expect to see you here." James says. "Clearly." Reign comments. Kara shoots her a warning look. She turns to James with a apologetic smile. "Thank you James." She says, giving him a silent out. He just nods, eyes still on Reign who is looking at him with her own intense stare, smirk playing on her lips. Cat watches the battle with interest. James finally steps back and out of the office and Kara let's out a breath walking towards her desk but not before whacking Reign with the brown portfolio bag. "Not cool." She hisses. The younger Kryptonian just rolls her eyes.

"Okay, what just happened here. I've never seen him so pissed and so weak at the same time. What did you do to him?" Cat asks. Reign looks her at with all seriousness. "Oh nothing, he's just being a dick." She says nonchalantly. "Ray!" Kara exclaims. "Well he is." Reign says also getting a little mad now. Cat stares at how the scientist's muscles flex under the tight long sleeve black top when she crosses her arms. "What's the problem here. I can't have conflict in my building its bad for business. Also it's a major irritation." Cat clears her throat. "Well maybe if he'd stop acting like a child we wouldn't have a problem." Reign growls out. 

"Ray..." Kara begs. The young Kryptonian sighs and throws her hands up. "Okay okay, I'll let up. I'm sorry. But you do understand why I don't particularly like him right now." She says. Kara sighs but nods. "Look I got to get to L- Corp. I'll see you later." She walks over and gives Kara an apology hug. She walks pass Cat and nods her head respectively. "Miss Grant, I apologize for the inconvenience." She says before walking out, the tension present in her shoulders. Once she's gone Cat looks at Kara expectedly. The younger blonde just groans and sits down. Cat takes the chair opposite her.

"Its just...personal matters. James isn't really happy with a Luthor being in our little circle now and Ray is extremely protective of Lena." Kara explains. "Our first meeting with them wasn't exactly fun." She says softly. "I'm not surprised he has a problem with the Luthors. My question is why he backed down so quickly. All Nightly did was glare and he was running." Cat says. "Yeah, uh, like I said. Our first meeting was not exactly fun. Lena kind of told him off. His got a bit of a bruised ego." Kara says rubbing her temples. Cat hums in thought. "I'm sure he'll get over it at some point. He might as well. James is a decent guy but just like every other man, pride gets in the way." She says. "I do suggest he be careful though, I don't know Miss Luthor well but I know she is a force to be reckoned with. And with someone like tall, dark and dashing in her corner..." Cat shakes her head. Kara just smiles tiredly.

"I just want everyone to stop fighting. Why can't he just see that Lena is not like her family." She says. "No one likes being wrong Kiera. James's past experiences will blind him for a while. The only thing you can do is let him fight it out until his eyes open." Cat says. "I'm also guessing Miss Nightly knows of Supergirl." She says. Kara nods. "Her and Lena figured it out. Another reason James hates this whole thing. He thinks Lena is going to turn into her brother." She says. Cat just waves her hand. "Ugh, I'm so done with that _'all Luthors are evil'_ drama. People really grow up, seriously the problem with closed minded people is that their mouths are always open." She stands up. "Listen Kiera, sometimes you can't change the way people think. So don't worry so much on this whole mess. It will sort itself out. It always does." She says and walks over to the door.

"Also, your friend never answered my question. Well Miss Nightly's visits be a regular thing?" She asks. Kara frowns. "I'm not sure, maybe." She says. Cat hums with a nod before leaving. Kara just shakes her head and begins her work. _'okay that was weird.'_ She thinks.

Later.

Kara is just finishing up her article, getting ready to send it through when there's a knock on her door. Looking up she sees James standing there. Sitting up straighter, she motions for him to come in. "Hey." He says softly walking in. "Hey." Kara says back. "I just got off the phone with Winn. He told me what happened last night. What really happened." James says sitting down. "I wanted to say I'm sorry, for this morning." He apologises. Kara's eyes soften. "Its okay, I understand. I know this whole thing is something you're not comfortable with." She says. James nods. "Yeah it kinda is, I guess I'm having trouble letting go of some things." He admits.

"I've been thinking a lot about it. And you were right. I guess Lena isn't like her family, I see that but I'm going to be honest, I still don't fully trust her." He says. "After hearing about yesterday, I guess that was an eye opener. I've never heard of a Luthor risking their lives like that before." He looks down. Kara just listens. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm willing to give her a chance. I don't trust her but I trust you." He says. "I trust Winn, I trust Alex, I trust Maggie, I trust J'onn...I might not be comfortable but I'm willing to give it a shot. I just need...time." He says.

Kara smiles and nods. "I'm glad you're going to try. That's all I'm asking. And sorry about Ray today. After yesterday she's been a bit on edge. Lena got hurt more than everyone else. It's minor but Ray is still pretty shaken about the thought of almost losing her." She says. James hangs his head. "She really cares about her doesn't she." He says gently. Kara chuckles a little. "Of course. They grew up together. Have been best friends since they were young. After what they've been through, all they have is each other. Well, besides us now." She says. 

"Maybe...Friday We could all get together. Get to know each other a little better." She suggests. James thinks it over. "I think I can do that. I'm not one hundred percent but I can try." He says. Kara smiles brightly and stands up. James stand with her and she brings him into a tight hug. "Thank you." She whispers gratefully. He just sighs. "It's the least I could do. I haven't been fair." He says. "It's not your fault. I know what this has been doing to you. You're worried about us all. I get that. I appreciate it. But with them, we'll be fine. You'll see." She says and they pull apart. "In time maybe, I won't make any promises." James says honestly. Kara nods in understanding. "Thank you. And I promise I will talk to Ray and Lena. Tell them to lay off you. Mostly Ray." She says.

James nods and looks down at his watch. "Well I gotta get going. I'll see you tomorrow okay." He says and Kara smiles waving him off as he leaves. A moment later Cat step into her small office. "See what did I tell you." She says with a smirk. Kara's jaw drops. "Did you seriously just eavesdrop on our conversation." She says in disbelief. "Oh hush, Kiera, I was merely passing by when I happen to catch wind of it. The last part of it actually, I still don't know the whole story and that bugs me a little." Cat says. Kara just shakes her head. "But that's not why I'm here. As you know, Carter was by his father for some time, sadly, he really doesn't enjoy those visits. He will be coming home tomorrow but I do not want even catch a glimpse of his father's face and.." She says. "And you want me to bring Carter up when his dad drops him off." Kara says knowingly. 

"I would really appreciate that yes." Cat says. Kara smiles. "It's not a problem Miss Grant. I'll be sure to be pick him up as soon as he arrives tomorrow." She says. Cat smiles. "Thank you. I know I can count on you." She says sincerely. "Always." Kara beams. Kara's phone then starts ringing. Looking at the ID Cat smirks. "Who's Lee?" She asks but she has a pretty good idea of who that could be. Kara just blushes. "It's Lena." She says then answers. Cat just sits back not even bothering to give the younger blonde privacy. "Hey Lee what's up?" Kara smiles. _"Hey darling, I need your help with something."_ Lena says. "Anything." Kara answers. _"Ray just got home but something isn't right with her and she's not talking. I know she's not mad at me for this morning. Now she's locked herself in the lab and won't let me in or talk to me. She only ever isolates herself like this when she's upset or angry."_ The CEO says worried. Kara frowns. 

_"I asked Jess if she knows what's up but she just told me that Ray was a bit angry when she got to work. She was tense the whole day."_ Lena says. _"Do you have any idea what could have caused it."_ She asks. Kara sighs. "Yeah, uh, this morning she bumped into James at my office. It was tense. She left kind of suddenly after that." She answers. She hears Lena groan on the other end. _"Oh that explains it. Was it bad?"_ She asks. "Uuuuh, it could have gone worse." Kara winces. Cat raises an eyebrow. _"Oh God. I hope she didn't do anything stupid. She's already on edge because of this whole thing, she may be calm and collected but when it involves me she has a bit of a temper and can be pretty reckless."_ Lena says. "I've noticed." Kara responds. _"She told me you had to slap her to calm her down when she learned of what happened."_ Lena chuckles. Kara smiles. "Yeah, she was freaking out and it was a weird sight for me so I reacted on instinct. Probably not my best idea but it worked." She laughs. _"Well, thank you anyway. And I'm sorry about what happened today. Is Mr Olsen alright? I'd hate myself if he's not, we might not see eye to eye but he's a good man."_ Lena asks.

"James is fine, his just a little weirded out but this whole change. But we talked. He said his willing to give it a shot but it will take time for him to-" _"trust a Luthor. Yeah, I would be sceptical too. I understand."_ Lena says softly. _"I'm sorry I interrupted the balance, it was not my intention. I know my presence can be a pain."_ She says. Kara frowns. "Lena don't talk like that. It's just-" _"It's okay Kara. I've come to terms with that a while ago. I just hate that it caused a tension between you guys. That was the last thing I wanted. I wish I could make it up to him. I know I was a little unfair and cold toward him when we met. I know he's genuinely a good guy. And Ray throwing shade and being the protective person she is. He doesn't deserve it."_ Lena says. Kara leans back on her chair, forgetting that Cat is sitting in front of her watching this whole thing with curiosity. Making note of all the facial expressions, tone of voice, wording and phrases.

"Well, I suggested we all hang out on Friday night, get to know each other better. It could help. You know if you're up for it." Kara bites her lip waiting for an answer. Lena is silent for a moment. _"I'm not sure Kar. This is still fresh. If Ray is getting worked up from a small meeting, I hate to see what would happen if we spent a whole night together."_ She says with sadness. "Come on please. It will be fun." She insists. _"Kar-"_ "don't make me bring out my secret weapon." Kara cuts her off with a serious tone. This peaked Cat's interest as she leans forward to hear more. _"You wouldn't."_ Lena says in a low voice that sends chills down Kara's spine. "I already have it locked and loaded, all I have to do is press send. I'll do it Lee. I'll do it and you know it." Kara says, a big cheeky smile on her face and then giggles when she hears the fake gasp on the other end. _"That's not fair. You're so evil."_ Lena says dramatically. Cat watches the twinkle in Kara's eyes shine and she wonders.

Kara gives a fake evil laugh. "It's your move Lee." She quips. _"I don't have a choice do I."_ Lena says. "No not really." Kara says confidently and Lena can hear the smirk in her voice. She moans dramatically. _"Fine...."_ She draws up and Kara whoops in victory. _"You are so mischievous Miss Danvers."_ Lena tries to sound mad but Kara can just see the toothy grin. "I can play dirty too Miss Luthor." She says back, unconsciously adding a seductive tone to it. Cat's eyebrows go to her hairline at this. "Though I wouldn't force you if you're really not up for it." Kara adds. _'Oh well that was unexpected. Who knew Sunny Danvers was a flirt.'_ She thinks. _'Wait, she's not.'_ She thinks again then smirks when she realises that Kara doesn't even know she's doing it. _'So Baby Luthor brings out this side of Supergirl, huh.'_ She formulates a little plan in her head. _'Good to know.'_

While she was stuck in her head, Kara finished up her call and said goodbye to Lena, a bright smile on her face and a pink tint on her cheeks. "Well, that was insightful." Cat smirks when Kara jumps at her voice. "Wha- uh, Miss Grant, sorry, I uh..." the reporter stumbles over her words. Blushing even more now. "What was that all about?" Cat questions. "Oh, it's nothing. Just...Lena's worried about Ray. She's been in a bad mood since this morning...you saw the way she left." Kara says with a sad frown. 

Cat bites her lip. "She's quite a passionate one isn't she." She says. "Oh yeah, definitely." Kara chuckles in agreement. "She has a fire in her that I'm told is similar to my own. She never half-asses things. Always gives her one hundred and ten percent and then some. When she sets her mind to something, it's never without her heart, Lena's words not mine." She smiles. "I believe it. Seeing the way she carries herself. She does remind me of you quite a bit." Cat says. Then she gets a thoughtful look, contemplating. "But there's something else I can't place. There's something about her. A look in her eyes." She says distantly. Kara studies Cat for a moment before her eyes widen.

"Whoa no. No no no no no no...No." Kara says shaking her head and waving her hands. Cat frowns. "What?" She asks. "I know that look Cat." Kara says. The only time she uses the CEO's name is when she's serious about something. Like dead serious. Personal serious or when they're just on equal levels while together, like a normal friendship."You are not going pry into her." She says pointing at the older blonde. "She's a total mystery. I like mysteries." Cat says, not even denying the indirect accusation. "Yeah, she's also a person. There's a reason she's been laying down in the dark with Lena." Kara says. 

"Yes and I want to know why. Like I said Kara, there's something about her. I'm drawn in and I want to know her. I don't usually have that kind of urge. The last time I felt a pull that strong was when I met you." Cat admits. "And look at us now." She adds. Kara shakes her head. "Ray is different." She says sternly. "I know and that's what intrigues me. Like you, she's one of a kind. She has to be if you are this protective of her if you've only known her for a few days." Cat points out. "I just want to get to know her." She says honestly. "Yeah that's what scares me." Kara comments. "You're not exactly one to _'just want to get to know someone.'_ Despite your profession you basically hate people." She says. Cat just chuckles. "I suppose you're right, about the first part that is." She says. "But after my life changing field trip, I've changed, naturally. I actually want to get out there and meet new people. I've been around the same bodies for years, doing the same things over and over. Your friend is different, someone who got my attention. That's not easy to do so I want to see what it is." Cat explains.

Kara just shakes her head but smiles. "I get that. Though I couldn't stop you if I wanted too." She smiles and Cat winks. "Of course not." She says. Kara laughs. "Just don't scare her away. She's a cool chick and I'd like to keep her around." She says. Cat rolls her eyes and waves her hand. "I don't think I can." She says with a thoughtful look. "Well, she did grow up with Lena." Kara points out. Cat nods. "Yeah that makes sense. She must be used to the CEO and business intimidation bit. I don't know Baby Luthor personally but I heard she's not one you want to mess with. Fearless and brutal." She frowns. Kara nods. "She is. Our first meeting," she shakes her head and fake winces. "She wasn't cold but she wasn't warm either. She was brutally honest and wasn't afraid to call us out on anything." She says eyes shining and distant.

Cat nods and hums. "Right, also, what exactly did you threaten her with?" She asks. Kara frowns. "What?" She asks. "On the phone. She said you were going to play dirty and sent her something. What?" Cat questions. "Oh that! No I was just going to send her a picture of me pouting." Kara says simply. Cat stares at her. "A picture of you pouting....really.." She says nonchalantly. Kara nods. "Are you serious..." Cat shakes her head in disbelief. "Yeah, works every time. Except on Ray. It almost never works on her." Kara pouts to prove her point. "Apparently Lena pouts so much that Ray has become immune to anyone else's besides hers. Which makes sense because Lena's pout is just unfair. It's dangerous." Kara says. Cat raises an eyebrow. "We're talking about the same Lena Luthor right." She says.

Kara smiles. "It doesn't sound like her because you don't know her like we do. Once you do, you'll see for yourself." She says. Cat smirks. "Well, I'm just going to have to then." She says. Kara laughs. "If you want to get to know Ray, you have no choice." She says and Cat just chuckles standing up. "Yes it seems like it." She says and turns walking to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow Kiera. Thank you for agreeing to get Carter." She says. "You're welcome Miss Grant. Have a goodnight." Kara replies also getting ready to leave. "You too Kiera." The CEO says and winks before leaving. Kara just shakes her head. 

She sighs when she leaves her office with a big smile on her face. The day may have started out weirdly and tense but at least it ended on a good note. She hears sirens in the distance when she's out the building. With the same smile, she looks around and escapes into an alley. Not 2 seconds later, Supergirl is flying into action ready to start her nightly patrol.

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reign isn't very happy right now is she. Well I was pissed at everyone when they kept saying Lena was evil so I totally get it.
> 
> I love Cat, you don't understand. I love writing her and Reign, it's soon fun.
> 
> No hate on James guys, I personally think he and Lena will make great friends, especially in this story. Maybe I should send in superman bit, that would be fun.
> 
> Kara and Lena are just adorable. A picture of her pouting, really Kara. Katie McGrath's pout is dangerous, no seriously when I saw it wanted to hold her and protect her, even if it was just acting.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is frustrated. Family drama at CatCo. Reign nearly loses her shit. A mission. I really had no fucking idea in how to summarize this chapter, sorry that was best I could do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, it's been a hectic week, but I'm back now. Studying for finals and I'm dying. SuperCorp cracks and memes are the only thing keeping me going right now.
> 
> So this was a fun chapter to write. I had to put more Cat/Reign in, I just had to.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 11

The next day.

"Someone's in a mood." Winn says when he walks into the lab at the DEO to find a very agitated and frustrated Alex angrily handling precious equipment and objects. "Fuck off Winslow." Alex growls out glaring daggers at him. The techie holds up his hands. "Shit okay, Damn. What's got you all grouchy?" He asks, not really phased by the agent, he's used to this behavior...it's Alex. "None of your Damn business Schott." The redhead says. 

"Uh yeah it kinda is since you're on the verge of destroying some very important toys that the resident techie, me, has to analyze and I for one do not want to dig through bits and pieces of alien tech that was destroyed by a sexually frustrated lesbian who didn't get laid." He says. Alex's eyes widen and then she throws one of the softer pieces of alien tech at the man. "Ow! Hey, rude." Winn says and Alex just glares.

Winn's eyes widen in realisation. "No freaking way! That's it isn't it." He says with a triumphant smile. Alex just huffs. "Holy shit, no wonder you're so tense and moody, walking around like you got a stick up your ass." He starts laughing. "Oh man, I'm guessing Maggie wasn't too happy about yours and Lena's little stunt yesterday." He says. Alex looks around for something else to throw at him. "This is golden, what did she do?" He asks her. Alex keeps her mouth shut. He steps closer and leans in putting his hand by the side of his mouth. "I promise I won't tell anyone." He whispers with a smirk. She pushes him away. "Fine I'll tell you just get off my back." She says.

She looks around to make sure no one is listening. "Dude it is literally just us two here." Winn points. Alex rolls her eyes. "Whatever." She says. She leans in. "Maggie was definitely not happy. She took away my booze, my alien gun and..." She says the next part in a low voice filled with disbelief and frustration. "She's with holding until I'm cleared for training." She says. Winn stares at her for a moment before burst out laughing. Alex starts repeatedly hitting his shoulder. "Shut up! It's not funny, bro." She whines. "I'm sorry but it kinda is." Winn carries on laughing. "Oh I can't imagine the tension and frustration you must be in. No missions, no training and no sex..geez sis, that's heavy." Winn giggles, a few stray tears falling.

"Okay, I think I'm done." Winn wipes his eyes. "Whoo! Okay, I'm back." He smiles and Alex just pouts. "It's horrible, I just want to punch something, but all I can do is stand here, stare at a screen and make notes. I can't even try and test out any of the alien tech me found because I need Lee with me and she's at L- Corp probably having a better time than I am in her super awesome lab-" Alex stops talking with a look on her face. Winn frowns but then his eyes widen when he realises what that mean. "That's a bad idea, really you're just going to dig yourself a deeper hole, Alex no!" He says. "Alex yes." The agents smiles before gathering her things. "Alex!" Winn calls after her. "By Winn!" She says basically running out the room.

Winn sighs. _'Yeah, she wasn't kidding when she said she found someone like her.'_ He chuckles. _'At least she found a friend she can really connect with.'_ He smiles. _'I'm happy for her.'_ He looks down at the gear on the table before his smile drops. _'Oh man, game night is going to be so unfair.'_ He thinks with a groan.

At CatCo.

Cat is sitting in her office waiting for Kara to bring Carter up. She just got a message that the reporter is waiting downstairs for him. She would go pick him up herself but she doesn't want her son to witness another argument between his parents. He already hates it when he is forced to do activities he doesn't want to with his father for a week, having him see his father ridicule his mother on her parenting skills is not something he needs. The kid doesn't want to play sports so Cat won't force him. That's not bad parenting. She breaks out of her head when she hears foots steps. "Yes I understand but Miss Grant is very busy. You can't just walk in here like you own the place!" A frustrated Kara rants as herself, Carter and a handsome brown haired man (his father) walk into her office.

The CEO sighs and stands up, taking off her glasses. "Mom!" Carter exclaims and runs up to hug his mother. Cat smiles brightly, her heart filling with joy when she has her son in her arms again after what felt like forever. "My beautiful boy." She says and kisses the top of his head. He smiles brightly at her. "You have a good time with your father." She asks. Carter's smile falters a bit. "Yeah, it was nice. We were outside a lot in the sun." He says and Cat can detect a little sadness in his voice. "It was fun wasn't it." His father breaks their bubble. "I guess." Carter says softly. Cat glares at his father. "Thank you. I'm sure he had a great time." She says with a cold voice. Kara just watches silently, wanting to intervene the start of an obvious argument. 

"He did. The boy needs a little sport in his life since you won't give it to him." The man says. Carter looks down. Cat narrows her eyes. "He's not interested in running around kicking around a muddy ball or throwing them around, swinging a bat. So I won't force him if he doesn't want to." She says coldly. "You need to let him be a boy. He needs to learn these things." The man says. "No he needs to be himself." Cat growls. Carter grabs her hand and squeezes it. "All he wants to do is stay inside and play his stupid games and watch cartoons." The man exclaims. Carter winced. "No I don't." He mutters under his breath. "Leave him be, Charlie." Cat says coldly. Charlie goes to take a step forward, Kara ready to intervene when another voice speaks from behind them. 

"Hey- oh man uh, Damn, uh...I'm have terrible timing." Reign says standing at the open doors with a sheepish smile, genuinely apologetic. She then can feel the tension in the room. She looks around, seeing Kara's pleading eyes, Cat's frustrated gaze with a little anger but when they land on her, a little relief. Then the two males she's never seen in her life. The young teen, he is standing beside the CEO with his hand in hers, his eyes frightened and sad. The other man, angry and cold. _'What happened here?'_ She thinks. 

"Uh sorry to barge in...again. This is a bad time, I'll come back later." She says slowly. Kara's eyes widen. "No! Uh, it's okay, uh you're here to see me right." She asks glancing at the others. "Uh yeah..." Reign says narrowing her eyes at the man glaring at her. She turns to Cat, giving her a questioning look. "Miss Grant." She greets. Cat nods her head, a silent invitation. "Miss Nightly, always a pleasure." She says with a tired smile. Reign steps into the room, glancing at Kara who is biting her. "What is going on?" Reign asks only loud enough for only Kara to here. "Family reunion." Is all Kara says in the same volume. At this Reign understands.

She straightened her stance and hardens her eyes. "Is everything alright here?" She asks Cat. She knows it's none of her business but she can't help it, some Shit don't feel right and she don't like it. "Everything is fine. Mr Mason here was just leaving." Cat answers, directing the last part to Charlie who sneers. "No I was not. This conversation is not over." He says ignoring Reign's stare. Stepping in front of Cat, the Kryptonian looks the man in his eyes staring him down. "Is there a problem Mr Mason?" She asks. He glares at her. "Stay out of this. This is none of your business, women. This is between me, my son and his mother." He sneers. _'Ooooh, right okay, I see what's happening here.'_ Reign realises what's happening. _'oh, hell to the no.'_ She thinks.

"Well if that's the case, then I don't think this _'conversation'_ is to be had at a place of work since it's supposed to be private not public." She says coolly. "This is a professional place of work Mr Mason. I suggest you either wait for this conversation to continue or just drop it. You are obviously making a scene." She tilts her head with a passive expression. "It's obviously been a long morning for everyone and I don't think Miss Grant and her son need anymore drama today. So I suggest you leave peacefully or.." She steps up to him blocking his few of Cat and Carter. "I will have some get security." She says glancing at Kara who nods sternly, looking at Cat who is dumbstruck by the display in front of her. Carter looks at Kara with a questioning look. _'She's a friend of mine.'_ She mouths and he nods.

Charlie does not give up. "Who do you think you are?" He growls. "Trust me if you knew, you wouldn't be in my face right now. I'm a friend, that's all you need to know." Reign says. "You threatening me?" He asks. "No, I don't make threats. I make promises." She says coldly. "And I never break I a promise." She adds. Charlie clinches his fist and tightens his jaw. Carter whimpers under his breath, clutching his mother's hand tighter. Reign does not miss this. "Please leave Mr Mason. You obviously have over stayed your welcome and I would rather not make a bigger scene." Kara steps in. He doesn't move. Cat sighs, a headache already forming. "Charlie just go please, we can talk about this some other time not now." She says exhausted. He looks glares at her. 

"No, we can't. Carter needs to grow the fuck up and stop being so fucking weak all the time." He starts. He tries to step around the brunette but Reign puts a strong hand on his shoulder, instantly stopping him. Her grip is painful and he winces. "Ah, what the-" "She asked you to leave..Mr Mason." She growls dangerously. "I suggest you do so. Now." She adds. "Or what?" He glares. She grabs him discreetly by his shirt pulling him into her, her mouth directly by his ear. "Or I will take your five dollar ass and make change. Don't fuck with me asshole. Now the way I see it, if you don't want to leave, you have two other options." She says lowly. "I could take the low road and punch a dick head or I could take the high road and punch a dick in the head." She tightens her grip his shirt. "Your choice." She growls and pushes him back, making him stumble.

Rubbing his chest, stares at Reign wide eyed before schooling his features. "Whatever. This isn't over." He says. "Oh I think it is." Kara steps in again to make sure it doesn't escalate. "And I will make sure to tell security not to let you in again." She says and motions behind him he turns to see two guards standing by the door. The both step and grab him by the arms. He just growls. "I'll be back." He says. "Oh please do come back. I dare you." Reign says with a dangerous smile. He just glares as security leads him out. "It was a real dishonor meeting you, seriously you're an asshole." She gives a fake enthusiastic wave and smile. Once his out of sight her face drops and she sighs.

Slowly she turns around. Cat is staring at her dumbstruck, Kara is giving her a grateful smile and Carter looks at her in wonder. Suddenly Reign feels naked. She touches her glasses and shifts on her feet. _'Uh whoops. Got a little carried away. Lena's going to kill me.'_ She thinks. "Uh, yeah sorry, I uh...so much for a first impression huh." She says nervously. "Thank you Ray." Kara says patting her friend on the back. She just gives her a nod glancing at the other. Cat is still staring. Carter looks up at her then back at Reign. He takes a tentative step forward. "Uh, thank you ma'am. He was really making things difficult for us." He says softly. Reign's face softens. "It's not a problem, Carter..right?" She asks. He nods. "Are you okay, he said some pretty mean things." She asks. Carter steps back to his mother's side, his head down. "It's okay. I'm used to it." He says softly.

Cat finally breaks out her gaze and looks down at her son. Her heart breaks at his downcast mood. She pulls him in for a hug. Reign looks at Kara who nods sadly. Reign feels her blood boil, her eyes stinging so she closes them and takes a deep breath. "Miss Nightly?" Cat says. Reign snaps her eyes open. Cat gives a sad and grateful smile. "Thank you, you didn't have to do that." She says. Reign smiles and fiddles with her glasses, before putting them in her pockets. "No, I had to. He was making you uncomfortable and was being unfair to you and your son. You didn't deserve that." She says.

Kara nods her head. "I tired to stop him from coming up but I couldn't. I'm sorry Miss Grant." She says. "It's alright Kiera. Charlie never listens to anyone. Well hopefully he will listen now." Cat says looking at Reign. Who has been glancing at Carter with a frown. "Oh, uh. Carter, this is Miss Ray Nightly. Miss Nightly this is my son Carter." She gives introductions. Carter looks up at Reign who gives him a kind smile. He holds out his and hand she shakes it. "I'm sorry you had to witness that Miss Nightly." Cat says trying to get back into CEO mode, it's proving to be difficult. The scene still replaying in her head. "I'm sorry you had to see me like that." Reign replies with a sheepish smile. "I didn't mean to get so aggressive." She says looking down and Kara puts her hand on her shoulder. She knows why Reign is kicking herself right now.

"That was awesome." Carter says suddenly. Reign looks at him with a frown. "No one's ever stood up to him like that other than my mom. I for one am glad someone put him in his place." He says. Cat smiles at him. Reign gives him a small smile. "I wish I could stand up to him like that." He says softly. Reign steps up and kneels in front of him. "His your father. Sometimes it's scary. I understand sometimes you don't want to go up against your parents." She says. "Maybe someday you will, when you're ready, you'll tell him how you really feel." She smiles at him. He nods his head. Kara smiles giddily at the scene. "And don't listen to what he said okay, I can tell you're not weak. You're the strong silent type right." Reign says. He nods. "That's what my mom says." He says looking at Cat who smiles. "Well you're mom is pretty smart so she's probably right." Reign says smiling at Cat who rolls her eyes.

Kara chuckles. "She was right about me, so the chances are pretty high." She says and the all laugh. "Hey that's a pretty sweet shirt you got on. I love this game. I play it all the time." Reign says, noticing Carter's Gears of War T-Shirt. Carter beams. "You play video games?" He asks. "Yeah I play video games. I love them. Me and my best friend play them a lot when we have the time." Reign says standing up. "One time, we were playing together and I totally kicked her butt. She got so mad and didn't talk to me for like 8 hours." She laughs. Carter laughs before his face drops. "My father says my games are stupid and that I should play sport to become a real man." He says.

"Don't listen to him. He's an idiot. Playing sport doesn't make you a man." Reign says. "When I was in school, I used to get teased because I loved doing all the things boys did. I love playing video games and because I was a total nerd. I used to get laughed at." She says then smiles. "Guess what, all those people who used to pick on me," She starts then looks at Cat before looking down at Carter. "They work for me now." She smirks and Cat starts laughing. Carter grins. Kara chuckles. "So yeah, being a nerd is a good thing. If you don't want to play sport there's nothing wrong with that. You want to work in a lab or something like that, don't let anyone stop you." She winks at him. He nods enthusiastically.

They all share smiles. "Speaking of nerds and labs." Reign turns to Kara with a knowing look. "Oh don't tell me." The reporter groans. "I'm fairly certain your sister is trying to steal my best friend. I just saw them sneak out L Corp. Jess just told me she heard them say something about a shooting range." Reign says. Kara face palms. "There's no stopping those two is there?" She asks. "I'm afraid not." Reign says. "Should we go get them?" Kara asks. "I was thinking that too but they'll probably just do something even more stupid." Reign says. Kara shakes her head.

"Sounds like they're a handful." Cat says, her normal self back. "You have no idea." The Kryptonians say in unison. "Also I'm looking for your buddy James. Lena told me I should apologize. I may have been a little out of line last time." The younger Kryptonian says. "Oh, James is on an assignment right now, he's not here, I'm not sure when he's going to be back though." Kara explains. Reign's phone suddenly starts ringing. Pulling it out she looks at the caller ID. Frowning she excuses herself before stepping out the room and answering it.

Kara turns to Cat and Carter. "Are you guys okay. I'm sorry about all of this, really I did try and-" she starts. "Kara it's okay." Cat says, glancing at Reign outside her office. "That was definitely something wasn't it." She says. "I like her." Carter says. "She's cool." He adds with a smile. "She is isn't she." Cat says. Kara chuckles. "That's just a little bit of her. You should she the rest. She's amazing." She says. "I should thank her properly. For what she did." Cat says suddenly. Carter beams. "Yeah! Maybe we could take her to our favorite ice cream place." He says. Cat thinks it over. "Maybe." she says. "Kiera do you know when she's free." She asks Kara who looks at her dumbstruck. "Uh no not really. She usually just shows up when she is. I could asks her..." Kara trails off. 

Then Reign comes back into the room. "Sorry about that. That was just Jess. Apparently a little chemical reaction went wrong and off in one of the labs so they're busy working on cleaning that up and advised we stay away from the vicinity. Looks like I got the rest of the day off." She says. "Now what am I gonna do." She sighs. Kara smiles and looks at Cat who smirks. "Well, Carter and I were about to take a short trip to our favorite ice cream place. Why don't you come with. I would really like to thank you for today." She says with a smile. Reign looks shocked and stumbles over her words. 

"That's not necessary Miss Grant, I wouldn't want to intrude." She says nervously. "Oh, please." Carter says looking up at her with a slight pout. _'Shit what?'_ She thinks. She looks at Kara who shrugs. "Uuh, I guess..." She says. Cat smirks and Carter beams. Kara smiles and gives her a thumbs up. Reign shakes her head. _'What did I just get myself into.'_ She thinks.

Later at the DEO.

Supergirl flies in after taking down an alien somewhere in the city. She smiles when she walks through the halls. She walks down to the lab where she know two of her favorite people are. Alex and Lena are laughing and joking around with the alien equipment. Using useless poles as swords. "What are you two dorks doing?" Kara asks. Immediately they drop the poles and try to play it cool. "Nothing." They say in unison. Kara just shakes her head and chuckles. "Seems like you two had a fun day together." She smirks. "Whaaaaat..." both agents say in high voices. Kara just rolls her eyes. "Oh please. Ray told me you guys snuck out and went to the shooting range." She says with a raised eyebrow. The two smile and shrug. "In our defense, it's not training if you're already a master at it. Also, we were frustrated so we wanted to let loose a bit." Alex says. 

"Yes, I know all about that. Ray told me Jess cancelled all Lena's meetings and what not also Maggie told me she took away your alien gun and booze. So I can imagine your boredom." Kara smiles and their glares. "You people are evil." Lena mumbles. "You guys should really embrace the freedom you have now. Who knows when you will get this chance again." Kara says. "Supes, we are women of action. Running around like mad things is relaxing." Lena says and Alex nods in agreement. Kara smiles. 

"Ladies." Winn says when he walks into the room. "Hey." They greet him. "I got some news from Ty. So the Doc still hasn't found an antidote for the toxin that's been circling our blue friends body." He says. "Ah geez." Lena sighs. "He did say that she has been showing signs of walking up but it won't happen until that icky stuff is out her system." Winn says looking at his tablet. "That's something at least." Kara says excitedly. "Maybe we can finally get some answers." Alex agrees. "Yes. We also have no movement from the people we're chasing but, we did find a small amount of radiation near the docks on the southwest part of the city, maybe an apartment building or something. It's consistent with Kryptonite so we should check that out." Winn says. 

"J'onn is already getting a team set up and he will go himself. He said he wants Supergirl and Ray on standby just in case it's another set up." He adds. "I'll go get Ray." Kara says and whips out her phone from her secret pocket. Alex and Lena grumble and pout. "This sucks." The CEO says. "At least we get to contribute from the inside." Alex says. "It's not the same." "I know. I tried." Winn just giggles.

"Alright, Ray's on her way there now. I'm going to head out as well." Kara says putting her phone back. She looks at Lena and Alex pointedly. "No funny business. You two stay here." She says sternly before walking out the room. "Yes mom." Alex mumbles. "I heard that." Kara calls out. "Come on. Let's go to the control room." Winn says and the three of them head up as well.

Later.

Reign is clad in her Tac gear, sitting on a building near where they said the what they found was said to be. She's waiting for Kara and the rest of the agents to show up, lost in her head.

After the little mishap in Cat's office, she's been a little lighter. She had fun going for ice cream with the Grants. They talked the whole walk there and the whole walk back. Cat is a lot more relaxed around her son and Carter is just a little ball of happiness when he talks about his favorite video games, movies and subjects. Reign found out she has a lot in common with the young teenager. They shared a lot of stories. Apparently Carter has a bit of a naughty side. Like Reign, he loves to pull harmless pranks on people. A fact that Cat rolled her eyes at. She's happy her son is broadening his horizons and putting himself out there but pranks? Really? 

Reign told them about how she and Lena used to pull pranks on the cheerleading squad at their old high school. Carter's favorite story she told was the one where she and Lena threw an avocado under the cheerleaders during their performance at a pep rally and yelling _'fire in the hole!'_ Carter laughed when she told him "You ain't never seen a pyramid go down that fast." Even the older blonde had to giggle a little at that one.

Carter told her about a time when him and his little group of friends were being picked on by the Captain of the basketball team, so before a big game. They put serene wraps in the doorway of the looker room entrance. So that when the Captain had to lead the team jog to the court, he would run right into it. Cat was shocked at this information but she couldn't be mad since the story made Ray burst out laughing, almost to the point where she almost fell off her seat while they were at the ice cream place. Carter had said it was just a little something they did to send a message. Ever since then the Captain has left them alone. More out of respect than fear.

All in all it was a fun experience. She really wouldn't mind doing it again.

She's brought out her head when she hears Kara fluttering cape in the distance. She looks up to see the blonde coming in before landing next to her. "Hey stranger." Supergirl says. "Hey. So what are we looking at." Reign asks. "We think it might be another set up so we're sending in troops to check it out. For our own safety, we're put on standby. It sucks but we don't know what we're dealing with." Kara explains. "Where is it?" Reign asks. Kara points to a small building a few feet away. "That is a condemned apartment building. We don't know what's in there, only that it's leaking radiation that could be Kryptonite." She says. Reign nods. "They should be here soon." Kara says looking out into the distance for a second.

"Hey, sorry about today. I didn't mean to go all crazy." Reign says. Kara looks at her with a smile. "It's okay, I'm glad you came, really. I was having a hard time not punching the guy in the face." She says. "He really is a dick if he has you trying not to kill him." Ray laughs. "Yeah, he's always been a wiener. Ever since I met him. He gives Carter a hard time because he's not interested is football and basketball and baseball and all that. He blames Cat but Carter genuinely isn't the sporty type." Kara says.

"That's fucked up. He's lucky I only pushed him, I was prepared to do something else but it was a public setting and it would have ruined the illusion that I'm a nice person." Reign says kicking the ground a bit. Kara chuckles. "I heard what you said to him. You really have no chill when you're angry." She says and Reign laughs. "No I got plenty of chill. Trust me. That was me being nice." She says. "Remind me never to get on your bad side then. I already know you can kick my ass in many different ways and that's without powers." Kara says and Reign nods. "This is correct. That reminds me, I think I have a way to help with your training." She says. "Yeah?" Kara asks. Reign hums. "I'm going to train you the same way me and Lee trained. It's not going to be easy, but Lee said when she's cleared she will join in so you're not alone." She says. Kara beams. "Really?" She asks. "Yep, though during the training there will have to be Kryptonite present." Reign says.

"Aww man." Kara whines. "Hey, we have to start at the beginning. You're skilled sure, but that means nothing if you can't keep up." Reign says. "Can Alex come too?" Kara asks. "If she wants. Though one of the exercises she might not want to be apart of." Reign says. "Which one?" Kara asks. "One were we help increase stamina. We train in a water tank." Reign says softly. Kara's face falls. She remembers telling Reign about what happened with Alex, how she almost died and how she nearly lost her tether to the earth. "Oh.." She says. "Yeah..." Reign puts a hand on her shoulder. "She never really did get over it." Kara says sadly. "No one ever does. Lena ever tell you why she hates flying?" Reign asks. Kara shakes her head. "When she was fifteen, we went to a carnival with friends. There was an alien attack while she and a friend of ours were one of the rides. They were in a cart and the ride they were on got caught in the attack." Reign says. 

"Their cart got knocked into the air and one of the aliens could fly, so it caught their cart and started flying away. I could hear their screams. So we tried to get them down. The alien kept shaking them left and right, up and down for about 10 minutes before it was shot down. They all fell from the sky. Luckily they were over the water when it happened." Reign says. "Ever since that day, she's hated flying unless it's with me." She finishes. Kara frowns. "That's rough. I can't imagine the trauma." She says. "Yeah. At least she's not afraid of heights. Just metal contraptions in the air. She still does parkour." Reign says. Kara's eyes widen. "I shouldn't be surprised." She says and Reign laughs.

"Oh, here they come." Kara says and they zero on the agents that just arrive on scene. "Supergirl and Agent Ray?" Their comms go off. "We're in position awaiting command." Supergirl says and Ray nods.

"Let's do this."

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha gaaaaaaaaaaay!!!! Reign and Cat sitting in a tree! Carter is adorable!! I love him.
> 
> Yes, I made Carter's father a dick because I can. Cat is a smitten kitten and she don't know it. Reign is daddy really.
> 
> Haha I made Maggie put Alex on probation, it's funny. Sword fighting in the lab what is up with our little badass secret gaygents.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the mission takes an unexpected turn. The group decides a night at the bar should be good. Lena and Reign talk about what they think about Guardian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I am back with a new chapter for y'all. Sorry for the long wait. Finals have started and it's been a bitch.
> 
> I had fun with this chapter. Warning though, a little jabs on Guardian, but no hate guys. Personally, when they first introduced Guardian I didn't really like him. Whatever.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 12

**_"You see anything yet?"_** Alex asks on the comm. "No, it's just empty, the signal is getting stronger but still no sign of what it could be." J'onn reports. Kara looks at Reign who is laying on the roof ledge, swinging her leg back and forth, bored. "You've searched the last three floors and still nothing. You think-" Kara starts. **_"Don't jinx it Supes. You do that and we might have to come in and save your ass. Something we are, apparently, not allowed to do at this time. So if that were to happen, it's on you. So enhance your calm and take a chill pill."_** Lena cuts her off and Reign chuckles when Kara rolls her eyes. "You know, I this side of Lee gets annoying sometimes." Kara says jokingly. 

Reign shakes her head, a small smile under her mask. "You get used to it." She says. **_"I don't know I kinda like it."_** Alex says. **_"Of course your would."_** Winn says. **_"Hey this is me, take it or leave it. I speak fluent sarcasm and have a degree in talking bullshit. Confidence is a given."_** Lena says. **_"But seriously guys this thing is suspicious enough. Let's not jump to conclusions just yet."_** She adds.

"She's right, the signal is getting stronger, we're getting closer I think." J'onn cuts through the playful banter. "It's all clear up here, no sign of anything suspicious." Reign says. **_"Whoa wait, somethings wrong."_** Winn says. **_"What? What happened."_** Alex asks. **_"The readings are changing, they're still radio active but, it's definitely not Kryptonite. It's...natural...Like It's alive."_** Winn says. "That doesn't sound good. He's right though, the closer we get the more the readings change." J'onn says. **_"Okay, well be careful in there. If it's not Kryptonite it could be something worse so just be prepared for anything."_** Lena says.

**_"This is so weird, it's not human so it could be alien but at the same time..neither..at least I think it's not."_** Winn says frantically. "Okay, well if it's not Kryptonite then me and Ray are going in." Kara says and looks at Reign who nods, gliding up from her position on the ledge. **_"Be careful you two, we don't know what that thing is."_** Alex says. Supergirl and Reign fly up to the building, using their x-ray vision they easily find J'onn and the other agents position. Going through the windows, the two Supers join them. "Great, we could really use some x-ray eyes." J'onn says as they carry on their search.

"This place is literally empty." Reign says after they search the last floor. "We've checked every room. Top to bottom. Nothing." Supergirl says frustrated. "I don't understand this thing says it's right here." J'onn says standing in the middle of the room with a tracker of some sorts in his hands. **_"Where are you guys?"_** Winn asks. "Last floor, ground floor." Reign says. **_"Try the basement."_** Alex and Lena says in unison. Kara and Reign share a look, even if has the mask. "That's still weird." The older Kryptonian says. "Again I say, your sister is stealing my best friend." The younger Kryptonian jokes. **_"You almost sound jealous."_** Alex says and you can hear the smirk in her voice. "Nah, I'm glad you can get her annoying ass out of my hair for a while." Reign chuckles. **_"Harsh."_** Lena replies.

The DEO along with Supergirl and Reign make their way down to the basement of the condemned apartment building. "Ah, what is that smell." Kara scrunched her face and covers her nose. "Seriously, somethings smells wrong in here." Reign agrees. "Forget the smell, this place is toxic." J'onn says when he sees his agents begin heaving and running back up the stairs. "Looks like the three of us will have to go in alone." He adds. "I'm guessing we're going the right way then Reign says. "Ugh, I feel like I'm walking through a rat's ass, this is so gross." Kara complains. "It's times like this that I wish I didn't have heightened senses." She adds.

**_"And it's times like this I'm happy I'm behind a console."_** Lena says. "Bitch." Reign says. They hear laughter through the comms. **_"You know you love me, Baby."_** Lena chuckles. "I wonder why sometimes." Reign says. **_"Yeah me too, probably because I'm sexy."_** Lena says laughing. "Yes, your stunning ass and beautiful face is simply irresistible, you have me whipped." Reign replies. Kara smiles despite the horrible smell. "You two are something else." She says.

**_"Hey, do you guys see anything yet, the tracer is going nuts."_** Winn asks. "Not yet, just a thick orange cloud of...Something." J'onn says. "It's filling the entire basement, can't see much." He says. "Oh, wait is see something." He walks over to a fairly large closet cupboard type thing. "Supergirl, Ray." He says. Supergirl and Reign both zero in on it with x-ray vision. "We can't. It's lined with lead." Reign says frustrated. **_"Oh great. Well whatever is in there must be important, therefore you have to open it."_** Alex says. The three aliens exchange a look and nod. J'onn slowly walks up to the cupboard, gun at the ready. Kara and Reign stand behind him waiting. Reign's mask opens a little by the eyes and she readies her heat vision. Kara readies hers as well. Just in case.

Tension is heavy as J'onn slowly reaches for the handle and the thick lock. Using his strength he rips the lock off. Glancing back he nods signalling that his about to open it. Their waiting heat vision intensifies. In one motion, he pulls open the door stepping back, gun pointed straight. When the gas around leaves whatever is inside clears up a bit and they finally see what's inside, they frown. Kara and Reign switch off their heat vision and J'onn lowers his gun. "You have got to be kidding me." Kara says in disbelief. "Well I definitely was not expecting this." Reign says. **_"What's happening?"_** Alex and Lena asks in unison. "Well Agent Schott was right, it's not Kryptonite, human or an alien." J'onn quips. **_"Well what is in there?"_** Winn asks. The three aliens sigh and stare at the cupboard. "Plants." They all say.

Later.

"Well this is new." Alex says staring at the glowing red plant's through the window of the room where said plant's are being held. "You're telling me. I've never seen anything like this." J'onn says.

After finding the plants, they immediately took precautions and decided to take them back to the DEO for further studies. Since J'onn, Kara and Reign were exposed to the toxic gas even though it didn't effect them, they still had to be quarantined. Turns out it was harmless to them when inhaled but was deathly toxic to humans. The other agents are still in quarantine to make sure there are no side effects. They have their agents doing tests and what not in hazmat suits. Collecting samples and all that to help get a better understanding. They agreed to send a few of the small plants down to Spectrum, Lena and Reign have escorted it personally.

"Well, they definitely can't be from earth, I think we would have seen it before, right?" Kara asks. "Yes. The radiation and the toxic gas is deadly. Just a short time exposure to it could kill a human. Our agents managed to get out in time. A few more minutes and they wouldn't have made it." J'onn says. "We were not effected because of our alien biology. Both our immune systems are stronger and resistant to the radiation and the gas. Like I am to Kryptonite and you to pretty much everything else." He adds.

"I have so many questions." Alex says rubbing her temple. "I mean, where is it from? What is it doing here on earth? Why was it locked away in a box in a condemned apartment building? Who put it there? Are they looking for it? Why did they have it in the first place? It was definitely there for quite a long time so why are we only picking it up now?" She questions, pacing around frustrated, she hated not knowing things. "We just found it Agent Danvers, we're still looking for those answers. As for who is responsible, we set up a little something in the building. It's condemned so there should be no reason for anyone to go into it. We have motion sensors and and camera's set up around and inside of it as well as a few teams from both the DEO and Spectrum around the area." J'onn explains. "If they come back, we'll catch them." He finishes.

"Any word from Spectrum yet?" Kara asks. "Yes actually." Winn says walking up to them. They turn to him, he has his tablet in his hands and is typing away on it. "Lena just sent me an encrypted report and I'm still deciphering it. I swear she made it extra difficult just to spite me. Okay got it." He says. "Okay it says that they have gotten a few tests back and oh well that makes sense." He smiles. "Turns out the toxic gas is familiar, their data base picked it up instantly and get this." He shows them the message. "It's the same as the toxin they found in our Avatar friend. They're working on reversing it right now." He says. "That explains why we only picked it up now. We never had it on our data base before until recently so when we put out a search for it we picked up a trace." Alex says.

"Not just that but now we know what was used on the mother and we might be able to help her. We can finally heal her if it works." Kara says smiling as well. "We also have a lead." J'onn says seriously. "The same people who poisoned her may be the same people who had these plants in that building." He says. "Exactly." Winn points out. "Wait, but how was the mother effected and not us?" Kara asks. "Lena says that the baddies synthesized the formula and did some weird stuff to it. It's not harmful to aliens in gaseous form but it's highly toxic and deadly in liquid form as it is more concentrated not to mention the extra ingredients they may have put into it." Winn answers.

"Well that's just mean." Alex says angry. "Well at least we got some answers." She runs a hand through her hair. "I really need to punch something." She mumbles under her breath. "You and me both." Kara agrees, just as pissed. "I'm gonna call Maggie, update her on what's happening. Make sure that the feds stay away from that building in case shit goes down...again." Alex says whipping out her phone and speed dialing the Detective. She walks down the hall to take the call.

"Well, now with this new discovery maybe we can finally get some answers from our alien in custody, when she wakes up of course though I doubt it would be easy." J'onn says. "The first thing she'd would do is probably escape to look for her children." Kara says. "Not to mention the father. He has got to be around here somewhere." Winn adds. "We'll find them. We have to." J'onn assures them. "I hope so. These people are dangerous not just to aliens but humans too." Kara says and runs a hand through her hair. "I mean who knows what else they're cooking up. First kidnapping alien infants and now toxic alien plants. What's next?" She starts pacing.

"Okay, Maggie says she and Ty will make sure the feds stay away from that building. Also they're going to investigate it to see what happened to it. See who stayed in it before it was condemned. Maybe find out who had it there." Alex says walking up to them after her call. "She's not happy either. First the case she's working on has hit a dead end and now this." She sighs. "None of us are. I'm pretty sure Agent Ray had to stop Agent Lee from doing something stupid, especially since she's still injured." J'onn says. "Like that's going to stop her." Kara mumbles. "Well, until we can get another lead or until our alien friend wakes up, we're going to have to wait it out." Winn says. Kara groans. "I hate waiting." She says. "We know." The other three say in unison.

Later that night.

"You know this wasn't a bad idea. I really needed this." Alex says with a appreciative nod. "Word." Lena agrees with a salute of her whisky glass.

After what's happened during the day and basically the whole week, which is not even over, the Super friends plus Lena and Reign all decided that a nice chill session at their mutual alien bar would help them calm down from all the crazy. Lena and Alex are especially grateful since this is basically the most fun they've had since they have been injured. Even James agreed to join them.

Though he's been a little less talkative than usual which is understandable. At least he's not being hostile. He's being civil, as promised. Reign also promised to be on her best behavior. Lena already took away her stash of her favorite sweets for yesterday, she'd rather not risk anything more.

Maggie's also giving Alex some leash, allowing her to have a few beers tonight since she knows that they all need at least one. Though she did say not too much or anything strong. Unbeknownst to her, Lena has been sneaking Alex sips of her much stronger beverages. Team work. These two really are dangerous together.

"I heard that. God's so much has happened, I'm so fucking tired of these assholes." Reign groans in frustration. "We're still trying to reverse the toxin but we can't come up with shit." She says. "I saw, that shit is crazy." Winn says. "Yeah I didn't even try, I took one look and I was like, nope." Alex says. "No that's a total lie, you did try and like the rest of us, failed." Lena points out. Alex shrugs. "Yeah.." She confirms nonchalantly and they all laugh. "Maybe we could bring in your mother. Maybe she can help." James suggests. "That's not a bad idea. She helped last time. She's super smart. If anyone can crack this it's her." Winn says. "I could check with her." Kara agrees and J'onn nods. "We need all the help we can get. How is the mother doing?" He asks Lena and Reign.

"She's getting better. The wound is still pretty bad thought it is healing agonisingly slow. Still hasn't woken up but she does respond to stimuli so we know nothing important was damaged or affected." Reign says. "We've had one scare of her flat lining but she's mostly stable." Lena adds. "Any thing on your end." She asks. "Still no sign of another alien like her or the twins. We haven't had anymore traces of that weird red alien plant we found and there hasn't been any activity on the building." Winn says automatically.

"Mags? You find anything on the apartment building?" James asks. The detective sighs. "No. Which is weird. All they have on it is that it was condemned years ago but there has been no action to try and do anything about it." She says. "And as much as I would like to research further, I can't. Not while my case is stuck in this ditch and my boss is breathing down my neck. He's watching me and my case closely so I can't risk going in too deep." She adds. "I did ask Ty if he could sneak around a bit. He said he'll get back to me." She finishes taking a sip of her beer. "Well, I for one am happy we got...something at least. It might not be a lot but it's better than nothing." Kara says with a smile. "Yeah. I guess you're right. We're one step closer to finding these dweebs. It might be a small step but we're moving at least." Lena agrees and Kara beams at her.

"Hey, turn that up." Someone in the bar says pointing to the t.v hanging by the bar. Everyone turns to look at the screen. **_"-and resident vigilante Guardian cleans house once again last night. Stopping the jewel thieves from leaving with a truck load full of expensive and valuable accessories before disappearing into the night. Eye witness says it was a sight to see the masked man fight off four men and take them down single handedly-"_** the reporter on the screen says. James and Winn smile proudly and Kara giggles softly. Maggie and Alex shake their heads while J'onn keeps a straight face. The usual. Lena raises her eyebrows for a second and just makes a _'Well...'_ face and Reign scoffs an _'ugh'_ before rolling her eyes. 

The two Spectrum agents reactions don't go unnoticed, obviously. Of course, James points it out. 

"What? Not a fan of Guardian?" He asks them with a arrogant tilt of his head. Winn frowns at them too but says nothing. "Not really." Lena and Reign say in unison with serious expressions. James narrows his eyes well Winn starts rambling. "What? Why not, he's- he's- awesome. I mean, come on, he's- how can you not like the guy-" Winn stumbles. Kara, Maggie and Alex share looks and J'onn watches with interest. "-he's a hero. He helps people. Saves people. Plus his suit is awesome. Like really cool-" the techie carries on. "Right." Reign says sarcastically. Lena nudges her best friend.

"It's great, that's there's someone else out there helping out, really. It's just...this guy...I don't know." The CEO says honestly. Kara fiddles with her glasses and glances between Reign, Lena and James. _'Not again.'_ She thinks. _'And we were just making progress...sort of..'_ She looks at her sister who is just as curious as the rest of them. "He's just...what?" James asks a little annoyed. "Sloppy." Lena says simply. James opens his mouth but no words come out. Winn does that thing where he wants to say something but doesn't know if he should so he looks like a confused fish out of water. Kara puffs her cheeks and looks down at table, letting out the air. J'onn, again just stares. Alex bites her lip to stop from smiling and Maggie just whistle mumbling something along the line of _'whoop there it is.'_

"Sloppy." James repeats, he's eye twitching a bit. "Yeah, that's the nice way of putting it." Reign says leaning her arms on the table. _'oh the nice way'_ Winn mouths and James nods, sucking his teeth. J'onn now puts a hand on his chin, wanting to hear what comes next. "Yes. Don't get me wrong. The guy is good he's just, learning...maybe. I don't think he knows what he's doing." The younger Kryptonian says. "Really?" Winn asks in a little high voice. "Wha- what do you mean by that like, wha-" he stumbles. Before Reign can say anything else Lena jumps in.

"Look, he's trying to be a hero. We all can see that. We can see he's got the heart and will for it, sure..but he's just..sloppy...and all over the place." She says. "He just runs around in his little _'wannabe hero'_ metal pajamas whacking things, grabs his dick and then disappears into the darkness, not giving a fuck about the mess he leaves behind." Reign rants rolling her eyes annoyed. 

Kara chokes on her drink, J'onn's eyes widen in surprise _'This just got interesting'_ , James is speechless, Winn's jaw drops, Alex covers her mouth with her hand, eyes closed and shoulders shaking, laughing silently, Maggie smiles twirling her beer bottle and nodding her head slowly in approval, trying not to laugh because she knows if she does she won't stop.

"Do you know how many times, not just the police but us as well, had to clean up his little nightly runs? How many times we had to stop others from looking for his ass?" Reign asks narrowing her eyes. "Too fucking much." She huffs folding her arms. "What Ray is trying to say," Lena says shooting Reign a warning look. "Is that Guardian swooping in to _'save the day'_ is all well and good but it would be nice he didn't just _'smash and dash'_ let me put it that way." She phrases. Maggie snorts. "Smash and Dash...brilliant." She says taking a sip of her beer. Alex nods, sneaking a sip from Lena's glass as her fiancee is distracted.

James clears his throat. "Uuh, what do you mean?" He asks trying to stay calm. Winn is still speechless. "He shows up, does his thing then leaves. That basically it." Lena points out. "All he does is drop in, smack the bad guys down, then hops on his bike and bounces." Reign mumbles. "He never sticks around to make sure that nothing else will go down. That the victim is okay or anything like that." Lena says. James frowns, as does the rest of the table. "Look, yeah, he stopped the jewel thieves from getting away, great, but after knocking them out, he just bolts." She explains. "Like did it ever occur to him that they might just wake up and...carry on with their plans..." She says. "He literally just left them and the truck full of expensive and valuable jewels in the street in the middle of the night." She adds.

"That's not just a rookie mistake that's a fucking dumbass thing to do." Reign says. Winn sinks in his seat awkwardly. James clinches his jaw tight. "Right it is. Like dude, come on, that's not okay. Anything can happen." Lena agrees then starts listing of a few scenarios.

"The thieves could, like I said, get back up, see that he's gone and be like _'oh he's gone, oh wait the van is still here..with all the jewels...well...I guess we just...Yeah...carry on then.'_ You see what what I'm doing here?" She asks and they nod, while except for James who's ego is getting knocked down a few pegs with every passing word. "Not just that but, some other crook can see the scene decide _'hey, they're knocked out, there's no one around, maybe I'll just...take these jewels...you know..for safe keeping...maybe sell few..'_ then that becomes a whole other story, effectively making the jobs of our cities finest even harder." Lena carries on.

"And it's not the first time too." Reign jumps in again. "One time, I remember, just before I left for my mission, I was patrolling, and I heard a scream. So I went to check it out." She shifts in her seat. "Some pervert was getting handsy on some pretty lady who was very uncomfortable. She doesn't want anything and this guy don't like it so what does he do, he hurts her. Stabs her with a little pocket knife, at least that's what she told me. I only heard her scream after that." Reign informs. "When I get there, don't I see little Guardian boy knock out the dude with his shield then, get this, leave." She says the last word with fake surprise and shock, even going as far as fake gasping and putting her hands on her face. Lena shakes her head.

"This women was nearly rapped and got stabbed and he just...leaves. I'm like _'what the fuck, you dipshit, help her'_. No of course he didn't, so I got to the women, helped stop the bleeding a bit, called the ambulance and stayed with her until they came." Reign says leaning back on her seat. "I was so tempted to run after his ass after that but Lee told me not to." She grumbles. "Then there was that bank robbery and-" she starts but James cuts her off. "Okay! We get it." He snaps then takes a deep breath to calm himself. He remembers that night. He didn't really think about the woman, he'll admit. As soon as he heard the police sirens he put his A into G and bolted. Not his finest moment but he realises his mistake.

"Look, all we're saying is that he just needs to calm down. You know, just chill." Lena says putting her hands up. "I can tell he's a good guy, no doubt, but he's just starting in this hero business, so he doesn't really know what his doing." She adds. "And you know what that is?" James asks through his teeth. The rest, again watch the match taking place.

Lena and Reign chuckle. "We're no heros. But we're not idiots either." The brown eyed Kryptonian says. "But we do know what it takes to be a hero. What makes a hero." She says. "The world isn't black and white. People don't realise this. There is no just good or just bad side." Lena says. "Not all bad guys are bad and not all good guys are good." She adds. "This group of all people will know that." She says looking at everyone who nods in understanding. The atmosphere shifting. "Some people do bad things for good reason. Some people do good things but for bad reason." Reign says. "Maggie," Lena catches her attention. The detective looks up. "How many time have you had to arrest someone for shop lifting, selling dope or even prostitution?" She asks. Maggie shakes her head with a look of irritation. "Too many to count, and I nearly die in some cases." She answers. "Because that's what you do right. Clean the streets to make the world a better place, even if it mean you getting hurt." Reign says and Maggie nods.

Lena points at her, but looks at everyone else. "That's a hero." She says simply and Maggie's eyes widen as well as everyone else. "Someone who is dedicated to helping and protecting others when in the face of danger. When odds are against them and when their own fears stare them in the face." She states. "Someone who will suck up their own worries and get off their ass because someone else is more important than their own fear. Because they know they can help." Reign says. "Our mentor used to tell us _'If you have the ability to do something. You have the responsibility to do something.'_ " Lena says.

"That's the first thing about being a hero. Doing something. Yes Guardian has got that down, great." Lena adds. "But there's more to it than just that. Dimples," The brown eyed Kryptonian calls and Maggie turns to her. "How many times, in those same scenarios, has the _'bad guy'_ done what he did because they had to support their family or survive?" Reign asks Maggie who's eyes downcast and shadow. "I hate those cases." She mumbles. "You see. In a situation like that, the bad guy is good and the good guy is bad." Reign points out. "A hero would consider this. Instead of going in fists first, a hero would try a more peaceful approach. Try to talk the person down first because chances are, they don't want to be doing what they're doing." Lena says and looks at Kara who had been staring at Lena in awe. 

"A hero, will not like what they do most of the time, but will do it, because they know what's right, and would rather do it themselves than to have anyone else suffer through it themselves because believe me we know how much it hurts to put good people away for doing bad things because they felt like they had no other choice. It sucks having to do that and it sits with you, constantly. We won't ever wish that kind of responsibility on anyone, even those who can handle it." Reign says. "We do what we do...so you don't have to." Lena says softly. 

The table is silent. James's head is bowed, processing what was said. Winn as well. J'onn a small smile on his face, proud to call these two women partners. Maggie has a grateful look on her face, a little teary eyed, smiling at Reign and Lena. Alex throws her arm around her fiancee and rests her head on hers, giving the two Spectrum agents a thankful nod. She knows sometimes Maggie feels unappreciated when it comes to her job, especially with the heroes and vigilantes running around because people seem to forget those boys and girls in police uniform who do everything they can to keep their city safe when they see that blue and red flash flying through the sky. Kara can't stop staring at Lena who just stares back.

"So yes, we may not be heroes, but we know a few." Reign says breaking the spell. "Guardian is a good guy. He just needs a little guidance." Lena smiles finally breaking eye contact with the reporter. James looks up at them and gives them an understanding nod. "I get what you're saying. Maybe he does need to try a different approach." He says glancing at Winn who nods subtly. Tension breaks and everyone can breath when Lena speaks again.

"He's suit is pretty cool though."

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no words for this.
> 
> Lena's right. Maggie is hero and she deserves better, fucking hell. 
> 
> Yeah, mystery is a fucking plant guys. How's that for a plot twist. Not much probably.
> 
> I love Reign and Lena's banter, they're so funny. I swear I like writing them like they're a couple, it's fun. I might just start another story, I love Reigncorp too. I love it. It makes sense.
> 
> Also no hate on James again, seriously, it's just sometimes his character irritates me, especially with he's whole Guardian thing. How Reign and Lena spoke of him is how I feel about Guardian. I don't hate him, again, he just irritates me sometimes.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn a little more about Lena and Reign's past as well and a little something about Jess. Kara and Lena have girl talk and Lena is a useless lesbian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so this chapter is purely supercorp. Just Lena and Kara spending some much needed time together. I feel like we need that, after everything that's happened and what's probably going to kill us during season three.
> 
> We also learn about Jess a bit, yay!
> 
> Also word of warning for future chapters. Reign and Lena are like best friends. Like really close. Not like sister close, closer than that. The next few chapters will explain that.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 13

Friday.

Lena is sitting at her desk at L-Corp going over somethings and finalising payments. She had just come back from a board meeting and she is less than happy with them. She had decided to wait on launching the alien detection device. Mostly because she doesn't think it would be a good idea with her mother on the run and all the attacks that have been happening. Her previous plan was to have them in hospitals and what not to help aliens receive the medical attention and basic needs as everyone else but after what's happened, tensions are high and aliens and humans are not on the best of terms. She wanted to expand what they offer at Spectrum in a public way but that doesn't seem like a good idea right now so she's going to have put that on hold a little longer.

She's brought out of her musings by Jess. "Hey boss, Kara's on her way up." She says by the door. Lena brightens at the name and Jess smirks. "Thank you Jess. I believe I'm done for the day since you canceled all my other meeting besides the one with the board." Lena says sarcastically. She's not really mad at Jess, she did kind of deserve it after her and Alex pulled their little stunt. The younger women laughs. "No one said you must go rouge instead of resting. You're lucky I didn't hide your bow again." She says. "I still don't know how you got your hands on it that first time." Lena narrows her eyes playfully. "And you never will." Jess winks before walking away.

Lena chuckles at her secretary, she loves Jess, she really does. Jess is probably the most loyal person to Lena besides Reign. They met years ago at a gala in Metropolis thrown by Maxwell Lord before Lena even thought of taking over her family's business. Jess was working for his company but she wasn't happy. People didn't really appreciate her and didn't respect her. Being young women working in a man's world, Jess and Lena instantly clicked. Reign took an instant liking to her as well and the three became good friends since day one. 

Jess found out about their night lives in a very special way. She was caught in the cross fire between a street gang and an angry alien. Lena and Reign were on scene just in time. Of course Jess didn't know it was them because of the masks but she did recognise the voices. She swore she wouldn't say anything about what they did and about Reign's true biology, in fact sometimes she would help them.

After Lex went nuts and Lena decided to take on the role of CEO and move to National City, she offered Jess a job to work with her and Jess all but praised her. Not even stopping to second guess, she quit her job at Lord Technologies packed up her family who were more than happy to hop on a plane with her. Her husband, Terry, and little brother, Kyle, that she took in after their mother passed, weren't really happy with their life in Metropolis. Too many bad memories. A fresh start was the best thing and they took it in stride.

Reign and Lena met them a few times. They are great people. Terry is a rare breed of gentlemen and Kyle is the sweetest nerd jock you've ever scene. The teen loves sports and video games. Very friendly and out going. Always ready to try new things and go on new adventures. Terry is a personal trainer and instructor at various gyms in the city. He and Jess are high school sweethearts. The cliche love story of the high school team Captain falls for school nerd. Since his father wasn't around, Kyle looked up to Terry as a father figure since then already.

Lena is once again broken out of her head by a knock. Kara is standing by the door with her signature sunny Danvers smile and a bag of what Lena is hoping to be something unhealthy and delicious. "Hey you." The CEO greets and stands up to go hug her friend. Kara hugs back with a little more strength than she used to. Now that Lena knows who she is, she doesn't have to hold back as much. "How are you?" She asks when they break apart and gravitate towards the white couch. "Better. Just bored, but I'm glad you're here. Makes my day much more bearable." Lena says smiling. Kara chuckles as they sit down. "That goes both ways." She says and pushes up her glasses with a shy smile. 

Lena can see Kara has been getting better since the invasion but she also knows she's still hurting. She really did care for Mon-El, even if he was a irritating little pain in the ass. She had seen the news, how Supergirl had been around a lot, taking down crime and what not but also how the hero seemed down. Barely smiles, barely stayed after a rescue, never stayed for an interview or a picture. Always so serious. Lena hated it because she knew she was responsible for her pain. Directly or indirectly, it doesn't matter, he would have stayed if she hadn't helped Rhea build that portal.

"How you been holding up?" The archer asks with a soft voice. Kara looks at her, ready to divert but the look in Lena's eyes tells her she doesn't have to, not that she could. That Lena is there if needs to talk. "I'm okay, really." She sighs. "It still hurts, but I'm coping, especially now that I have you back after radio silence." She says honestly. Lena gives her kind smile, trying not to think about the warmth that spread through her chest and the butterflies in her stomach. "Yeah, sorry about that. I uh, I just...After What happened I didn't know how to face you. I hurt you indirectly and-" Lena rambles. "Lena, you did what you had to do. There's no victory without sacrifice." Kara takes her hand and squeezes it. Lena gives her a sad smile. She of all people knows that.

"Still doesn't stop me from blaming myself. No matter you might say...I will always feel responsible. There are just something things that stay." Lena says. This conversation is long over due. A month of silence, better late than never. "I wish I could change that." Kara says and shifts closer so they are sitting side by side. They both lean into each other, needing the comfort. "Knowing you don't hate me for it is enough." Lena assures. "I don't think I could ever hate you Lena." Kara says truthfully. "Especially if the reason you built the portal was because you wanted to help people, aliens, everyone." She sighs. "What I hate is how people can't see what I see." Lena closes her eyes at that. "People suck." Lena says and they chuckle. "Yeah. A least some people don't." Kara adds.

"You know, I've noticed something." Kara starts. "Every attack that's happened to you, at least every attack since we've met, your attackers have all been human." She says. "Not one was an alien, well, Rhea was an alien but she didn't attack you, she just try to use you." Lena smiles. "Well, I don't think any of the aliens want to. They know I'm no threat but I'm a friend." She says. Kara smiles as well. "Yeah, your little alien protection program is a indicator. Not to mention you basically grew up with one, wait not even one, a whole community of us!" She gushes. Lena chuckles at Kara's excitement, obviously the concept is hitting the reporter hard now. "It's amazing. You're amazing." Kara says and they shift to face each other again.

"You flatter me." Lena says. "I say it like it is." Kara says with a shrug. Lena giggles turning away so Kara won't see her blush. "So..." The reporter trails of with a knowing smile on her face. Lena knows that smile. It's the smile that usually gets her into trouble. "What?" She asks. "A little birdie told me that you have a bit of a free day today." Kara starts. Lena raises her eyebrow. "A little birdie?" She says. "Yeah, a little birdie." Kara repeats laughing. "Either Ray or Jess told you or your Kryptonian ears overheard Jess and I's conversation." Lena says. "Yes." Is all Kara says before they start laughing. 

"Since that's the case, I was thinking you and I could go do something. Have a little us time before tonight. I've missed you and we've barely hung out at all." Kara says. "Alex has been whisking you away for the past week." Kara shakes her head, fixing her glasses. Lena leans her arm on the back of the couch with a smirk. "You sound jealous." She teases. Kara scoffs. "Whaaat, pfft, I'm not, pfft, jealous? Me? No. No no. No I'm not, no." She rambles and Lena laughs silently at her. Seeing that she's not being very convincing, Kara just gives up. "Yeah, okay fine. Maybe I'm a little jealous. My sister is stealing my best friend. Of course I'm jealous." Kara admits.

Lena smiles. "Well, you and Ray Ray have been spending a lot of time together as well. Frankly, I believe you're stealing her from me." She says slyly. Kara opens her mouth but then shuts it. "Yeah, okay you got a point there." She says. Then she frowns with an amused smile. "Ray Ray?" She asks and Lena rolls her eyes playfully. "Yes, Ray Ray. Shut up, I was young and it stuck." She explains and Kara giggles. "Does she have cute nicknames for you too?" She asks. Lena just looks at her. Kara smiles knowingly. "She does doesn't she. What are they?" She pushes and Lena shakes her head. "Nope." She refuses. Kara tilts her head with the smile that she knows always gets to Lena.

The archer groans internally. _'don't give in don't give in don't fucking give in!'_ She chants in her head. She turns away so she won't look at the constellation blues that make her knees weak whenever they stare at her. Kara's smile gets bigger as she moves closer, almost on top of Lena. When Lena turns away more, she shifts on the couch until she's on her back and lays her head in Lena's lap, looking up at her with big eyes and a small pout.

Feeling the shift, Lena's heart races and her breath gets caught in her throat. She can feel the warmth radiating off the hero and it's _'Not fucking helping!'_ She bites her lip and wills herself not to look down so she closes her eyes and shakes her head. Kara lifts her hand and taps Lena's chin, softly touching her face. "Lena.." She sings in a sweet innocent voice that sounds like honey. _'fuckfuckfuck, this girl is not playing fair!'_ Lena screams in her head. But she's curious. _'Don't!'_ She dares to glance down. _'Aww shit...'_ She thinks.

Big bright baby blue orbs stare up at her with mischief and false innocence behind lead frames. Her blonde locks sprawled across her lap like a shiny ocean. The soft caresses on her face doing nothing to help distract her from the adorable puppy dog pout that has the beautiful woman getting away with murder and Lena is in no position to resist. _'Ah fuck my lesbian life I'm so weak.'_ She whines to herself.

She sighs and groans. "God, fine! Just stop pouting, that thing is dangerous." She says and Kara smiles brightly in triumph, though stays in her position, not making any move to sit up. She just stares up at the CEO expectedly. Lena grumbles for a second before speaking, obviously not wanting to share this particular piece of information for it kills her badass and stone cold appearance but then again this is Kara. The women has seen more of her than anyone else besides Reign so what the hell right?

"Well, since I'm so _'cute and small'_ ," Lena says making quotations. "Ray will sometimes call me pip squeak or squirt." As soon as she says this Kara bursts out laughing in her lap. "You see this is why I don't tell you things." Lena says trying to act hurt and mad. "That is adorable!" Kara says between giggles. "They make you sound so squishy and mushy." She adds and Lena groans, covering her face. Kara reaches up and moves her hands so she can put her own on Lena's face. She pinches Lena's cheeks and says in the cutest baby voice. "Squishy! Come here Squishy, come here lil' Squishy." She smiles and laughs when Lena tries to shake her off. _'Fucking hell'_ "Kara knock it off, I'm not squishy I'm badass, get it right." She says.

"I shall call you Squishy and you will be mine. And you will be my Squishy. You're my squishy." Kara carries on with a smile. Lena just shakes her head at the reporter. Her heart fluttering at the protective undertone of the reference even if it is maybe all in her head. Kara claiming her as _hers_...how she wants that. "You're lucky you're cute." She says. Kara drops her hands and shrugs. "It's a gift." She says and Lena rolls her eyes playfully. "An unfair one, yes." She replies.

"It's cute though, that you and Ray have little names for each other." Kara says. "Alex and I never really had that. We're close but nicknames aren't really our thing." She adds. "Yeah, no Alex doesn't really seem like the type to come up with cutesy nicknames. Maybe when she was younger or something." Lena says and starts to unconsciously run her hands through Kara's hair. "I mean, the names were fine for me when I was younger. Especially considering my family life. When Ray Ray or Dee gave me them I felt...loved. Like someone actually had that kind of affection for me." She chuckles. "Then when I started high school, I kinda became irritated by it, as any teenager would but as time went on I started to love it again, for obvious reasons." She frowns. "Wasn't exactly fun being an outcast in my own home." She finishes.

"When I came to earth, the first few months were horrible. I had nightmares almost every night, learning earth customs and how to control my powers, it wasn't easy. On top of that I was still devastated because I lost my entire planet. Everyone I love just...gone. I had Kal-El...Clark...but he didn't need me." Kara says, relaxing in the calmness and the feel of nimble fingers running through her hair. "My life's mission...I failed before it even started. Being knocked into the Phantom Zone..." She sighs. "Finally getting to earth, I didn't know what would come next...Then Kal shows up and...he's all grown up. I had no purpose." She frowns. "The best thing that happened was me being taken in by the Danvers family. Sure it was rocky and difficult to adjust at first but once me and Alex got along, I managed to pull through." Kara smiles fondly. Lena frowns. 

"You and Alex never got along?" She asks and Kara giggles. "Yeah, at first. It was understandable. To her, I literally came out of nowhere and suddenly everything was changing. Neither of us do well with change. She was thrown into the role of a big sister and I had to adapt to everything and everyone. Earth is so different from Krypton. For one you have Birds!" The reporter rants. "Alex hated that she had to look after me. I changed her whole life. We clashed and every time I lost control of my powers Alex got in trouble. I never understood that." Kara shakes her head. "Yeah, well from personal experience, the oldest is supposed to look out for the youngest and that responsibility in itself is a pain sometimes." Lena starts. "Of course Lex was the golden boy so he never had to deal with that. I could mess up with the smallest things and I'd get in a whole lot of trouble in the Luthor house hold." She shakes her head. "But with Ray Ray and Dylan, it was different. Ray and I used to get into so much trouble. Believe it or not but I was the rebel between the two of us when we were growing up. My bad decisions and ideas that went wrong, both of us would get burned." She smiles fondly.

"Ray used to ask why she got in trouble when I'm the one who messed up and Dylan would tell us that she's supposed to be looking out for me. Make sure I don't do anything stupid or get hurt. We might not be sister or anything like that but she still my rock. The only real family I have left." Lena chuckles. "Eventually I tried not to get us busted but Dylan knew us like the back of her hand. It didn't help that she was a walking lie detector. We could never hide anything from her." A shadow passes over her face. "You loved her." Kara says softly. Lena grabs hold of the pendant around her neck with her free hand. "She was the mother figure I've always wanted...needed. I think it's because of her and Ray that I am the way I am. If it wasn't for them, I think I would have turned out a lot different." She says. 

Kara links their hands over her chest, Lena can feel the crest under the fabric of Kara's shirt and can feel her heart beat. "That makes two of us." The Kryptonian smiles. It's all the comfort she needs. They just sit in silence for a while. Just enjoying each other's company.

"You still want to go out and do something?" Lena asks. Kara just sighs contently. "Nah, I'm good right here." She says. Lena smiles, feeling the gentle fluttering in her chest. Her hand still linked with Kara's over the hero's heart, feeling the drum line of its song.

"Ray told me what happened at CatCo yesterday." Lena says after a moment. Kara smiles knowingly. "Yeah, it's not everyday Miss Grant offers someone Ice cream. She's taken a liking to her. I'm almost jealous. Took me months before Miss Grant even passed the thought of inviting me. Sadly I had Supergirl business so I had to decline." Kara says and Lena chuckles. "Ray has that effect on people. It's hard to not like her. Sure she can be a bit of an asshole but that's mostly because she cares. Tough love you know." She says. "I know, she is killing me during training and she's not even trying. Yesterday she nearly through knocked out Carter's father." Kara frowns. "Though, the looks she had after...I've only seen that like once...She was afraid of herself." She says. Lena smiles down at Kara sadly. "Yeah, much like myself, Ray and I's biggest fears are ourselves." She says softly.

"I wasn't kidding when I told Mr Olsen that I was worse than my family, that I was more dangerous. Ray was built as a biological weapon, strength and power beyond belief even to a world filled with supers." Kara listens intensely as Lena opens up more. "We constantly fear what we're capable of. We know what we can do, we've seen it...and that terrifies us." She says distantly. Kara can relate. She really can. After the whole Red Kryptonite thing, she had a hard time trusting herself around other. "I get that." She says staring at the ceiling, hand holding Lena's as her heart speeds up just a bit when jade orbs look down at her and the ravenette gently caresses her forehead over the scar just above her eyebrow.

"I'm sure you know about the whole, 'Supergirl going berserk' story a while back." Kara asks. Lena sighs, knowing what Kara's thinking. "I do. I'll admit, I was shocked, but I knew it wasn't the Supergirl the world had come to know." Lena says truthfully. "When Ray and I got wind of that news we almost flew out her ourselves to investigate. Though we knew we couldn't, as much as we wanted to." She says. Kara frowns up at her. "Really?" She asks. "Yeah, it's kind of our job." Lena chuckles a little. "In one of the little viral videos, we saw Supergirl had a little flicker of red in her eyes and faintly in her veins. The untrained eye would have missed it. We immediately knew something was up." She explains. Kara looks at her in wonder. "We did some research and found out about the Red Kryptonite." Lena says then makes a face.

"To say we were shocked is an understatement. With the research we gathered, about the different types of Kryptonite and their effects.." She lets out a breath. "It got a little complicated. Ray was so paranoid she looked herself at HQ for week just in case she somehow got exposed and if not, so she didn't encounter it." Lena says. "Dylan did tests and everything. Reluctantly at first, but Ray wanted to be 110 percent sure." She sighs remembering. "We had search parties and radars everywhere, looking over the whole city for any trace of any Kryptonite. Lucky for us it wasn't much so we were in the clear." She finishes. Kara nods. "I understand why Ray would be paranoid. After the effects wore off, I couldn't trust myself around anyone. I hurt my sister, trashed my city and threw my boss off her balcony." Kara says with deep regret in her voice. Even though she knows that it was the Red K that corrupted her thoughts, she never truly forgave herself for what she did. She doesn't think anyone can forgive themselves for something like that.

Lena can see the gears turning behind those baby blues, the crinkle in her brow. The look of pain and regret evident in her face. Lena knows what's going on in her head. "You never stopped beating yourself up for that did you?" It's more of a statement than a question. Kara looks away from her, her eyes welling up. "It's alright you know." Lena says softly, gently turning Kara's head so she can look at her. "It's okay to feel bad, even if it did happen some time ago." She says. "That's how we tell the good guys from the bad." She smiles fondly down at the hero who can't help but smile back at her. Those words hitting deep in her soul and for once she feels like the nightmares won't bother her anymore.

"When Dylan died and Ray went crazy with grief, she did end up hurting me." Lena admits and lifts her top up just a bit over toned stomach and Kara is totally not staring. She points to a hidden scar just below her right breast. "I was trying to talk her down and she lost it even more because she felt I didn't love Dylan the way she did." She says softly, her eyes welling up a bit remembering it vividly. Kara can feel the pain Lena is reliving, she remembers when she and Alex argued about Jeremiah and the stuff she said to her older sister while on the Red Kryptonite. "We argued, screamed at each other, hurtful things were said on both sides, we were both broken because of what happened." Lena lowers her top as if the scar burns and she needs to put out the fire. "In a burst of rage and pain, Ray let out a shot of heat vision that went right through my gear. It didn't do much to my skin other than leave a scar, at least their were no burn marks left." She tries to lighten the mood but couldn't.

"When she had realised what she had done, she dropped to her knees and screamed, covering her ears and closed her eyes tightly." Lena's eyes shadow over as a single tear rolls down her face. "It was an opportunity for me to get to her so I took it. I knew she wasn't stable and with the state she was in, she was not only a danger to everyone at HQ but herself as well. I had already lost one person who cared for me and who I cared for unconditionally...I Wasn't about to lose another." She takes a deep breath. "So I crawled over to her and hugged her as tight as I could, whispering how sorry I was and how much I loved her and how I hoped she could forgive me." She looks down, regret and shame evident in her voice and face. "Then I stuck a needle in her neck and injected her with a large dose of Kryptonite." She says softly.

Kara's heart stings at the thought of Lena having to do such a thing to someone she loved so dearly. "She cried out...so loud and I held her as she trashed in pain...knowing I was responsible...for adding to the heart break she was already feeling..." Lena broke and Kara sat up, immediately pulling her into a hug and rocking her back and forth as she whispered comforting words into her hair.

This was not how she thought the visit would go, but she's not complaining. She's glad Lena still trusts her enough to open up like this. She feels their bond had tightened and strengthened because of this. They have a lot more in common than she thought and yet they are still different. She feels the shift and she knows that Lena has her own demons that are not related to her Luthor background. Just like she has hers outside her family. They've both been hurt and they have both hurt others. Neither of them are perfect. They both will do anything to protect the ones they love, even if it means putting themselves on the line. They both would sacrifice above and beyond so that no one else has to. They can be completely selfish but also selfless. 

A Luthor and a Super. Born rivals apparently. But in their case, they are one and the same.

Kara hadn't realised it but she too began crying. For what she didn't know, probably everything that she's kept in for so long. She cried for Krypton, for her lost family and friends. She cried for the souls she didn't save before she became Supergirl. She cried for the pain she caused Alex every time she messed up and the agent got punished. She cried for the pain she caused Elisa and Jeremiah. She cried for people she hurt. She cried for the people who hurt her. She cried for the people she couldn't save as Supergirl. She cried for everyone. She cried.

Lena and Kara just held each other and cried their hearts out. Feeling each other's pain and comforting each other. Huge weights being lifted off their shoulder as the tears fall. They just held each other, feeling safe in each other's arms. And for just that moment together, they feel like everything is going to be okay.

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my achy breaky heart! Our girls are hurting! Oh I'm trapped in a glass box of emotions!
> 
> Lena is so fucking whipped and Kara is so fucking oblivious! They are just so perfect for each other I can even.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Reign join the Super friends for game night. The ladies bond. Reign and Lena reveal their past romance. Kara realises she might have more than friendly feelings for her best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey, what it do. A new chapter. This one is kinda cute. It also reveals a bit of Lena and Reign's past and their brief romance.
> 
> I made that for a reason. I totally ship Reigncorp and I wanted a little of that here. Girl insures. The next chapter is going to be fun so stay tuned.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 14

"What! That's so unfair!" Alex exclaims looking down at the game board in front of her. "How the freak, dude you're a fucking traitor." She points an accusing finger and Lena from across the board. The CEO just laughs and shrugs. "Hey, it's not my fault I know how to hustle. I am a business woman after all, are you really that surprised." She asks. "I should have seen that coming." Kara says with a pout next to her sister. "I did and yet I still wasn't prepared." James comments. Winn sighs rubbing his temples. "I don't even know what happened." He says staring at the board like the answer is going pop out. Reign looks at Lena with a straight face. "You suck." She says and Lena shrugs again. Maggie chuckles at all of them. "Ah Monopoly, the game that destroys bonds and relationships." She says taking a swing of her beer. "Never in my life have I been so glad to be bankrupt." She smirks.

It's Friday night and the Super friends plus Reign and Lena are at Kara's place for game night. They started with a few easy games, card games and such. It was an every man for himself night so there are no teams. Everyone got a chance to win at some game or another. Everyone is as competitive as the next person. Right now they're playing Monopoly and Lena is killing everyone.

The night started a little rocky. The tension between James, Lena and Reign was thick. Lena and Reign had pulled the photographer aside to apologize for the day in the office. Reign didn't want to but she was already in hot water with Lena because of it. Lena might not like James much but she's not one to hold a grudge for too long. She understands his behavior even if it was a little childish, which is why she scolded Reign for her behavior around him as well because she expects more from the Kryptonian. 

James had thought about the pair the whole week and he sees that they aren't so different so he apologized as well. He told them he was sorry about the way he had been acting and they agreed to be civil even if there was still a little mistrust between them all. 

It's a start at least.

"Ugh, I give up!" Kara says throwing her hands in the air with a sigh. "I'm out and bankrupt she took all my properties." She says and leans back on her chair folding her arms. Lena chuckles. "That's another one! Now it's just me and you Red." She says to Alex who narrows her eyes. Alex and Lena were dominating the board, each bankrupting the rest of the table and now it's just them left. "You're going down Luthor." The DEO agent says and Lena smirks. "I don't think so Red. You are hanging onto your little bit of money and properties and you are on your way to my owned side of the board, each property containing hotels." She says pointing to the board. Alex looks down and curses. "Fuck, I don't care, I'm finishing this on way or another." She says and Lena chuckles. "It's on." She says and they go head to head.

An hour later Lena and Alex are neck and neck. Each owning half the board and on the verge of bankruptcy. "I gotta hand it to you Red, you know your shit. Not even Ray gave me such a run for my money." The CEO says. "I'm a good hustler and know business, but not even I can get past you." The younger Kryptonian says. "Flattery will get you nowhere Luthor. Stop trying to distract me." Alex says. "The fact that you acknowledged that tells me I already got to you." Lena smirks and Alex glares at her. "Well she's got you there." James smiles at Alex who flips the bird. "Those skills are much cooler when not used against me." She says. "Same." Kara says still pouting, that's a whole hour now, seriously. "You get used to it." Reign says.

"I refuse." Alex declares. "You will trust me. No point in denying it." Reign laughs knowingly. "You don't have a choice, just be glad it's not chess. Lee is brutal." She adds and Lena gasps. "What no I'm no- okay yeah maybe." She shrugs. "Challenge accepted." Winn says dramatically. James shakes his head and laughs. A few moves later and Lena throws her hands up in triumph. "Whoo! Suck it bitches." She says when Alex reluctantly declares bankruptcy and the loss of all her properties in turn making Lena win the game. "My life has been a lie." Kara says and shakes her head with a smile watching Lena happy dance in her seat. "Our undisputed champ has just been dethroned. This is history in the making people." Maggie says and Alex elbows her fiancee who just laughs. Lena holds out her hand to Alex. "Good game Red." Alex just glares and slaps her hand away. "Oh Shit, sore loser alert." Reign chuckles.

Lena fakes hurt, cradling her hand at her chest dramatically with gasp. "Why you gotta be so mean!" The whole erupts with giggles. "Don't worry babe, next week it's the team's game night, we'll slay these chumps." Maggie says patting her girl on her shoulder but Alex is still sour. "Yes! I love team ups, me and the Jay-man always rock." Winn says. Kara smile drops a little. Lena notices and reaches over. "Hey, you okay?" She asks. Kara tries to smile but her eyes betray her. "Yeah. I'm fine, just...Mon-El was usually my partner for the team up during game nights and now..." She trails off. The whole table looks down. Alex hugs her sister. "Well..." Reign starts looking at Kara. "Maybe you and Lee could team up next week." She suggests and Kara lights up. "Aren't you and Lee going to team up?" She asks looking at Lena as well. The CEO shrugs, she's also confused.

"I'm babysitting next week so I won't be available. Also, as much as I love Lee, we clash a lot because of our competitive streak when it comes to games. We love to challenge each other. It's more fun for us." Reign explains and Lena nods. "It's true. We're total rivals when it comes to gaming and gambling. We're a great competitors but an even greater team." She says. "Challenging each other gives us a chance to improve ourselves and learn new things as well as share what we learned thus improving our duo dynamic." She finishes. They all stare at the two. "Wow...." James says impressed. "That was like poetry." Maggie comments. Kara stares at Lena. "You never fail to surprise me." She says honestly and Lena just winks, making the Kryptonian blush. Reign makes and _'Okay!'_ Face with a smile and glances around the table who also have not missed the exchange.

Alex shakes her head at the two oblivious dorks and Maggie just smirks, loving the way the two just don't know shit. It's fun to watch. Winn giggles quietly to himself, he always knew Kara had a little gay in her. James raises an eyebrow at the scene but says nothing. He honestly doesn't know what to think, he doesn't know much so he's going to have to see how it pans out. Reign really just wants to see her friend happy and if Kara can do that then she won't interfere. Though Kara better watch herself because she is extremely protective of Lena. Her childhood best friend has had more than enough heart breaks.

"Wait, who you babysitting?" James asks. "Jess's little brother, Kyle." Reign answers. "Jess? Lena's Secretary?" Maggie asks. "The very same." Reign nods. "Date night?" Lena asks knowingly and the Kryptonian chuckles a conformation. "Good. She deserves it for putting up with us." The archer laughs.

"Yeah, she's definitely a keeper. Especially considering what I've put her through. I don't exactly make her job easier." Kara says. "Yeah not to mention your sister has decided she wants to as well." Reign says and Alex shrugs. "Guilty." She says. "Well, Jess knows we are not exactly normal so she doesn't really mind, but a warning beforehand would help you get in her good graces. Who knows, maybe you might get something out of it." Lena says. "Yeah, like maybe she won't rat me out." Alex grumbles. "We would have found out anyway." Reign and Kara says together. "Jinx!" They call out in unison again and start laughing. "Oh Lord there's two of them." James says playfully.

"It's awesome right." Winn says. "It's nice having another super around that can smile." He says. "Also, I still want to test your powers. Compare them with Kara's." Winn says pointing to Reign. Kara groans and drops her head onto the table. "No! I already feel small when we train, let's not bring numbers into it." She says dramatically and they chuckle at her. She sits up. "She's faster and stronger lets just leave it at that." She adds. "The worst part, she's not even at full strength and that sucks for Kara." Alex says smugly. "Look who's talking." Maggie says. "I've seen little Luthor dish it out, I'm pretty sure you're on the same page as Kara." She points out and Lena smirks when Alex rolls her eyes.

"Okay whoa. We don't know for sure. They haven't exactly gone head to head." James says. "You doubt my skills Olsen?" Lena asks and James just shrugs. "Uh, I've seen both fight and I'm pretty sure it's like a fifty fifty." Winn says. Reign starts laughing. "You have no idea how many times I've heard that from people Lee has defeated almost instantly after. She's small maybe but I'm dead serious don't underestimate her." She says. "I've been there and she's knocked me on my back enough times for me to not question her again." She shrugs. "Same with those two." James points to the sisters. "Yes well, Red has more experience in the field than Supes over here and Kara's as fast leaner." Lena says. "Ray and I on the other hand have the same experiences and training. We're on the same level though different stages." She explains.

"So battle it out!" Maggie suggests. "You're cleared right?" She asks. "Yep, we're back in business!" Alex whoops and high fives Lena. "Battle it out, that's not fair. Ray is already kicking my ass in training." Kara whines. "Not you two. Our secret Gaygents must throw down." Maggie explains. Kara's eyebrows go up and she starts giggling uncontrollably. "Secret gaygents that's funny." She laughs. "Yes, secret gaygents. I wanna see for myself if little Luthor can kick my girls ass." Maggie salutes. Lena and Alex share a look and shrug. "Well we are cleared and I've been dying to do some hard core training." Alex says. Lena nods and smiles excitedly. "I'm in. It's been a while since I've had a real challenge." She claps her hand. Reign frowns offended. "Hey!" She says and Lena just pats her head like a puppy. "Ray Ray, I know how you fight even when you try to switch it up, I can read you like an open book." She says and Reign pouts.

"Well, when you're done with that. We can all start training right? Apparently I need some serious work and if my previous results are anything they're right." Kara says. "I have to start from scratch." She pouts and Lena rubs her arm. "Don't worry, I'll do it with you. Since coming to National City and taking over L-Corp I've lost a little of my touch so I need to get back on the horse as well." She says. "It's not easy so it's best to do it with someone than alone." Reign says. "I wanna try as well. I mean I've survived J'onn's training." Alex says and Lena and Reign start laughing. "What?" James asks. "Trust me, our training is nothing like what you've been through. We've used nature as our teacher. And not jogging in the woods kind of training." Lena says. "Our mentor literally hit us with the natural elements." Reign adds. "Damn how intense is this training." Winn asks. "Ever been slapped by the ocean?" Lena asks. Winn closes his mouth. "Shit.." Maggie says, eyebrows raised.

Kara and Alex look at each other. "What did we get ourselves into?" The Kryptonian asks. "Is your mentor an alien too?" James asks. Lena and Reign's eyes downcast. "She was." Lena says softly. James realises it's a sore subject when he sees their sad eyes and tight jaws. "I'm sorry." He apologises. Lena gives him a sad smile. "It's okay, you didn't know." She says, her voice even. James nods, still feeling bad. Kara takes Lena's hand in her own. It offers a little comfort. Lena gives her a small grateful smile while her other hand takes hold of Reign's, squeezes it. Reign accepts it and covers it with her other hand, bringing it to her heart and holding it there. Not just so Lena can feel her heart but so Reign can feel Lena's through her hand and takes a deep breath to calm herself.

The table watches the exchange and they realise there's so much about the pair that they don't know.

James looks at them and kicks himself for ever thinking they we're the enemy. They have obviously suffered just as much as the rest of them. They've been through the grief of losing someone. They try and be better people in the world, try and help others, just like everyone at this table. He might not completely trust them but he doesn't think of them as the enemy but allies.

It's a start.

By the end of the night, everyone besides Reign and Kara are a little bit more than tipsy. They played more games and the tension that was there previously is almost nonexistent, everyone is getting along well for the most part. Winn and James were the first to leave, leaving the girls to hang out a bit.

"So that's how I figured out I was gay." Maggie says. Lena and Reign nod eyebrows raised. "Wow, that's one way of coming to terms with it." Reign says. "What about you Lena?" Kara asks curious. "Well, I saw a girl and I was like...nice..." Lena says seriously. The room is quiet for a moment before they all start laughing. "That's pretty straightforward." Alex says. "But it's true. That's exactly how it happened. We were walking around campus and this really hot chick walked pass us, she had headphones on, a few piercings on her ears and by her nose. Looked so badass and Lena stared at her for like five minutes before turning to me and saying _'Nice...'_ exactly like that. Dragging the word out like one of those skater dudes." Reign explains laughing.

"You should have seen how I came out." Lena chuckles. "Oh! Yes, that was funny." Reign says remembering. She turns to the other ladies. "Back then she still believed she liked guys so she bi." Reign says. "So, we were in the cafeteria and Ray stopped by. Now, keep in mind I didn't have many friends right and Ray is older than me and everyone always sees us together almost all the time." Lena starts. "Right so, some dipshit comes up to her, starts flirting and shit." Reign cuts in. "This guy is an idiot. Man child kinda asshole. It took everything in me to not throw him across the room." She says. "Been there." Maggie comments. "Every time some dude tries to flirt with I'm like _'nope'_ queer. Keep walking." She says. "Exactly!" Lena agrees.

"Right so, this guy just won't shut up. I mean dude, I'm trying to hang with my friends and I'm not interested leave. Eventually Lee gets fed up and she says to him. _'Buddy are you lost.'_ Our table just laughs." Reign says. Alex and Kara snort and Lena smiles proudly. "Yep that exactly. They start arguing and he says _'why do you care it's not like she's your girlfriend Luthor'_ so Lee looks at me and. I look at her, I give her a small nod at the silent question and then without anything else," Reign pauses and Lena finishes for her. "I grab Ray Ray by her shirt and kissed her smack dab on the lips." She smiles. "In front of the whole cafeteria. It was awesome you should have seen their faces. Priceless." Reign chuckles. Alex, Maggie and Kara's jaws drop and their eyes widen. Lena points to them laughing. "Yeah, that's the face." She says.

Maggie's the first to break her shock. "Ooooh! Yes! I knew it! God I should have made a bet." She throws her hands in the air in triumph. "I knew you two were special, Seriously." She says. Alex looks at her fiancee. "Really?" She asks. "Well duh. They're extremely close. Like more than best friend but less than lovers kind of thing." The detective says. "Let me guess, you never dated by that wasn't the only time." She says. Reign and Lena smirk impressed. "That's not one hundred percent correct but close enough. Damn you are good." Lena says says. Maggie bows. "Thank you thank you." She smiles. "Lee and I dated our freshman year of college, we broke it off mutually. Nothing really changed." Reign says.

Kara still doesn't know what to say. She doesn't even know what to feel or what she is feeling. One thing she does know is that she doesn't like it. The idea of Lena and Reign together. It just doesn't sit well with her. _'Guess Cat was onto something.'_ She thinks bitterly. That feeling she had the first time the idea came up is back and she's trying to cram it down but it's worse now. Something about the conformation of the fact that Lena and Reign actually did have something like that.

"And ever since that day in the cafeteria, Lee was like the most desired person. Either they wanted her or they wanted to be her." Reign says. "Despite my last name. Which was surprising, but of course I was not one to entertain that. I've had my fair share of heart breaks. Casual is not really my thing." Lena adds. "But you would casually make out with your childhood best friend just because." Alex points out and Lena just shrugs. "It's different with Ray." She says. "Have you ever, you know, like caught any feelings during this whole thing?" Kara finally asks. Both Lena and Reign pause to think before looking at each other. "No, surprisingly not, not until college." They both say.

"I find that very hard to believe." Maggie says. "It is but I don't think I've ever really had romantic feelings for Ray, until college again." Lena shrugs again. "Same here." Reign adds. Kara is happy to hear this. "Really? Not even a little? Shit how do y'all do that?" Alex asks. "Right, seriously you both are like super hot and sexy and shit. How did you guys even start dating back then?" Maggie asks and Kara just seriously wants to stop this conversation. Though she is curious about what Maggie asked. Lena and Reign chuckle and point at each other, obviously remembering something. "Well, that is definitely a story." Reign starts. "Yes, I remember, we got like really drunk that night. I was drinking my pain away and you drank with me but you drank that alien juice, it was the first time we sleep together." Lena laughs. Alex and Maggie stare in awe and Kara just throws her hands up. _'Of course they've slept together.'_ She thinks.

"You had just broken up with that thing you called a girlfriend. I never liked her and I told but you never listened." Reign says. "Yes, I was blind, I know, only saw her true colors when I found her in bed with another women because I told her I wasn't ready blah blah blah." Lena rolls her eyes. "What?" Kara asks, not liking this story at all. "Yeah what?" Alex says. Lena turns to them. "Okay, so in our freshman year of college. I had met this really beautiful woman right. She was sweet and charming and I fell instantly." Lena explains. "We dated for like three months before she started expecting...more." She says. "Now all my life I've been afraid of intimacy. With the way I've lived you'd understand why." She admits. "High school sucked, that's all I'm saying." She waves her hand. Alex, Maggie and Kara listen intensively. Lena is opening up and this is obviously something she doesn't talk about.

"So I finally think I found the one in collage. So I told her I wasn't ready and she said she respected that and that she would wait." Lena says. "So I'm guessing here that at that point you had never..." Maggie trails off. Lena and Reign both nod in conformation. Maggie just nods in understanding, Alex as well and Kara just listens, her heart aching just a little because of the pain in Lena's eyes.

"Ray told me constantly that she didn't like her, Audrey Adams, that was her name. But I was blinded by my feelings for her and I ignored all the warnings, until one night." Lena looks down. "I went to her dorm room because I wanted to talk to her. We were fighting and I wanted to ask what was wrong since I didn't know why we were fighting." Her voice breaks a bit. "I found her with one of the cheerleaders that I remember she always used to talk with and now that I think about it, they were always sending flirty winks and what not." Lena frowns. Kara hates the broken tone in her voice and has half a mind to fly around to find this Audrey Adams and beat the snot out of her. "Turns out it had been going on for a while and I was clueless." She finishes. "Oh man way harsh." Alex says. Maggie just looks away, not able to bare the pain she feels as she has cheated before and seeing one of the strongest women she knows looks so broken because of it, it hurts.

Reign throws her arm around Lena and she leans her head on her shoulder. "The same night I found her drinking her weight in everything she could get her hands on at our favorite alien bar." Reign starts. "She told me everything and I nearly flew out to go and kill that bitch but she made me swear not to, that it wasn't worth it. Then both of us were sporting pretty big crushes on one another but we're kinda afraid to act on it because of our friendship." Reign grinds her teeth a bit before blushing towards the end. "So I stayed at the bar and ordered a few drinks of my own until we got so drunk they cut us off." She laughs a little. "We stayed there until I sobered up. Even alien alcohol doesn't last that long for me." She says. "I took drunky home to our shared apartment near campus. Got her to sober up a bit, I'm glad she switched to water after we got cut off so it wasn't too bad." Lena chuckles at this.

"I got her into bed and I retreated to mine. At about 3 in morning I hear her come into my room and crash next to me all teary eyed and sad but sober at least." Reign says. "My recovery time is incredible." Lena smirks. "I'll say, Damn I'd only recover two days after a night of drinking like that." Maggie says. "We used to joke and say I was an alien too." Lena says and they all chuckle. "It certainly would explain a lot." Kara smiles.

"So she starts asking me all these questions about love and what not. Then she said that if she had just slept with Audrey, maybe she wouldn't have cheated. I stopped her right there." Reign says. "I told her that that is no way to think. Told her sex is not something you take lightly. Especially your first time." She says. "So I asked her how will I know who's the right person. And she told me, the person she thinks would be right, would be a person that I would fully trust with my everything. Someone I know will cherish me forever." Lena says with a smile. Maggie puts her hands on her chin, a girlish smile on her face, already knowing what comes next. Alex shakes her head at her fiancee but she too is a little giddy at the adorable story.

"So, next thing I know, I'm looking Ray right in her eyes and everything just shifted." Lena says. "She told me she trusted me and that she knew I would always cherish and care for her no matter what." Reign smiles. "I was shocked, really I was and I honestly didn't know what to do." She chuckles. "That's when I asked her." Lena says blushing furiously, having to admit such a thing. "And I did. And to this day, I still cherish it." Reign says proudly. "We may not be lovers, but I don't regret my decision. Not one bit." Lena smiles as well. Maggie dramatically holds her chest. "That is beautiful. You gave your all to your best friend. Oh my gay heart." She says genuinely. Alex smiles at them and nods.

Kara can't even be mad. The story is just so pure. She's happy her friend found someone she trust wholly and deeply with something so sacred as her virginity. Not a lot of people can say that they have their all to someone that still adore them. She will admit that she is a little jealous, for what? She's not sure. She's still trying to figure it out but she's pretty sure it has something to do with the way her heart skips a beat every time her eyes met Lena's and the way it hurts to be apart from her friend. _'Oh crap.'_ Kara realises. She needs to talk to someone about this.

"So yeah, ever since that night our bond has been stronger. Nothing really changed that much. Not romantic love but something else. It's definitely special." Lena says. "Special is right. I've never heard anything like what you two have." Kara says. "And I've been to twelve planets so that's saying something." She adds. _'i really need to talk to someone.'_ She thinks when her heart pulls when she sees Reign and Lena share a fond look.

"I still can't believe you two are not like married or something. It's crazy." Maggie says. The pair just shrug. "Our bond is deeper than what most are." Reign says. "It's because of this that I'm so protective." She admits. "Well I'm glad you two have each other, romance or not, you are relationship goals." Alex says. Maggie takes a swing of her beer before almost spitting it out. "Holy Shit." She says eyes wide. "What?" Alex asks concerned. "Luthor banged a Kryptonian." She points at the archer. Reign and Lena just shake their head and smile at Maggie's antics. Alex face palms. Kara...Well Kara is curious again...like how would that work? Like she knows about her strength right and she's only been with men so she's never really had to put much effort into sex as she took the submissive role.

"Weren't you scared you were gonna break her or something?" Maggie asks. _'Really, my fiancee has no filter.'_ Alex thinks. Lena and Reign chuckle. "I was terrified. Trust me." Reign says and Lena nods. "She was gentle really. Extremely so. Made it even more special." She admits. "I want details." Maggie says and Lena and Reign blush and shake their heads. "Not gonna happen. I don't like sharing." Reign says. Kara couldn't agree more with that statement.

"Okay fine don't tell us, but like do you ever like, get it know, like maybe a drunk night or something. Like I can totally see that happening." Maggie says. "Oh my god Mags, seriously." Alex groans. Lena and Reign just chuckle at their friend. "I think we have maybe a few times, mostly when we were on our missions." Reign says and Maggie whoops in triumph. Kara is having a hard time processing this. "Missions huh?" Alex says. "Yep, turns out, ever since that first time in high school. We make a pretty convincing couple. So when we go on missions together, our cover is usually that." Lena says. Kara can feel the green monster knocking. She really likes both of them but the idea of them being together is really irritating her and she's having a hard time dealing with it.

_'Seriously I really need to talk to someone.'_

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You yeah..that happened. Reign was Lena's first. I thought since Lena hasn't really had any luck with love I wanted to give her something. Something she will know how to recognise. Who better than her childhood best friend.
> 
> So yeah Kara is finally realising she loves Lena. It's going to take time but she'll get there eventually.
> 
> Lena is going to train Kara and Alex. That should be fun.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of training with Lena and Reign. Alex and Kara are in for a surprise. Seriously, Kara needs to calm her gay, people are starting to notice. Alex and Reign bonding a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back. Sorry for the late update, I've started with finals and it's killing me. Also I'm crying because I'm watching season three and it's tearing me apart. So I'm a little sour.
> 
> After watching Sam interact with Alex and how Alex reacts to Ruby, I just can't help but ship them. Like its bad. So to calm my raging gay a bit I took my thoughts and made them bond a little in this chapter.
> 
> Same goes for Kara and Lena. There is nothing heterosexual about 3x04. Nothing. Lena likes people who believe in something and that whole episode was about Kara's beliefs and faiths...interesting.
> 
> Also, I'm not looking forward to 3x05..I saw the trailer...I'm pissed...I sa I won't watch it but my gay heart loves Katie and Odette. I'm suffering.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 15

The next day. Saturday.

"Is all this really necessary?" Lena asks Winn who is running around the training room setting up cameras and equipment. "No but it could help with Kara's training. You know watching how you guys fight could give her a glimpse of what to expect. Insightful." The techie says. "Or you need proof that I kicked Red's ass for your little bet with Olsen." The archer raises an eyebrow. Winn freezes. "That as well." He says going back to setting up his stuff. Lena and Alex roll their eyes while Reign and Kara giggle.

"I still can't believe J'onn agreed to this." Alex says beside Lena. The two agreed to spar today to see how the other fights. Their training starts today anyway so they need a platform and since Lena and Reign are Alex and Kara's couches, they need to see where both DEO monkeys stand before drawing up plans or sessions. They already have a good idea of where Kara is, now they just need to run Alex.

"I'm sure he's just as curious as the rest of you on how this whole thing will pan out." Reign says. "Also probably because it's the first time in a long time that I'm actually excited to train." Alex realises. "That's probably it." Kara says. She's trying to act cool. Trying not to stare at Lena. Especially after last night's girl talk.

The archer is currently in her work out gear. Sports bra and yoga tights. Hair is a tight ponytail. Her body is toned and fit, muscles flexing and abs on show as she and Alex start stretching, getting ready for their little spar. _'She is really flexible.'_ Kara can't help but stare as Lena sits on the floor, spreading her legs apart, quite far too, and leaning down, hands in front of her as she reaches out as far as she can go, full chest touching the ground and a delicious amount of cleavage on show. _'is it hot in here?'_ She thinks when suddenly her body starts heating up randomly. She quickly looks away and decides it's safer to go distract herself by talking to Winn about whatever it is that his doing.

Reign and Alex don't miss this and share a knowing look. Lena obviously didn't see anything so she remains oblivious. Reign walks up to Alex and pretends to help her with her stretches. Okay so she does help but that's besides the point. "You know your sister got it bad." She says lowly. Alex nods. "Just as bad as your buddy. They're oblivious idiots really." She agrees. "I think Kara's finally coming to terms with what she's feeling. At least a little bit. She still a little confused." Alex explains. "Baby gay?" Reign asks. "Worse than me." Alex chuckles. "Well, I've never seen Lena as happy and glowy as she is when she's around Kara." Reign says glancing at her best friend who is now standing and bent over at the waist, legs spread apart and hands flat on the floor. Then turns her gaze to Kara who keeps glancing at the archer, trying not to but ultimately failing.

"Not even when you and her got it on?" Alex asks with a smirk and Reign rolls her eyes. "You guys are never going to let that go are you?" She asks. "Not a chance, what you guys had wasn't just a passing fling, a one night stand or a rebound." Alex points out. Reign nods. "You're right, it wasn't. It was a special time for both of us. Changed us both, but we never fell in love. How? I don't know. I guess it's just how it is. We have a different relationship that's all." She says. "Have you tried?" Alex asks curiously. Reign frowns. "You can't try to fall for someone. That's the same as being forced, even if it is your own doing." She says. "True." Alex says. "I think Kara was doing that with Mon-El." She admits. Reign raises an eyebrow. "Serious?" She asks. Alex glances at her sister who is still oogling Lena. She shakes her head with a chuckle.

"Love and relationships have never really been our thing, no matter how hard we tried." Alex says. "I was afraid of intimacy and she was afraid of hurting her lover." She says. "Back then I didn't realise that I might have been barking up the wrong tree and Kara was still learning how to fully control her powers." Alex explains. "So yeah, I think when Mon-El showed up, it gave her hope that she could finally have that romance without having to worry about hurting them because of her strength." She frowns.

Reign understands completely. That first night she had with Lena, she felt exactly the same. She's well aware of her power and she was afraid she might hurt her friend. It's why she was sceptical at first but Lena trusted her and she knows she would never hurt her on purpose. It was the first time she trusted herself not to lose control over her powers and still be free. It was just as meaningful to her as it was to Lena. It was an experience for them both and neither regrets anything. To some that might not make sense and will probably sound like complete and utter bullshit but as crazy as it is, that's exactly what it was. That's what love is. Crazy. Whether it be romantic, platonic or in between. 

The reality is that if you haven't experienced it, you probably won't understand it. (A/N: and this goes for everything. Don't judge if you don't know what it feels like or have no experience to compare it with)

"She tried so hard to make it work with him. She did care for him and she did love him in the end but I don't think it was that real romantic soul mate type of love that she believed it was." Alex says. Reign nods again. "The truth behind an illusion is always the most painful, because of this we try not to see it because we fear what it could mean." She says knowingly. Alex looks at her and can see the emotions flashing behind Reign's brown orbs. "Speak from experience?" She asks. "It's always the shit closest to home that hits you the hardest." Is all Reign says. "I hate how true that is." Alex smiles with understanding. She might not know what it's like to be born a weapon but she knows what it's like to be used as one.

"I see why Lena keeps you around. You're a good time you know that." Alex says jokingly but genuine. Reign smirks. "I just went all wise man on you and you call that a good time?" She raises an eyebrow. Alex shrugs. "My whole life I've had to be the wiser person. It's nice to be on the receiving end of wisdom for a change." She says honestly. "Plus with all the crazy, a little gossip with a new friend is better than a night on the town." She adds and Reign laughs. "Well, you got a point there." She says.

"And we are ready to roll. Agents up and at 'em, let's make some magic." Winn declares. "I still don't think it's a good idea to have that stuff in here while we train. It could get destroyed." Kara says. "She's right you know. We could accidental knock it over or something like that." Alex agrees with her sister. "I thought of that, which is why I will be controlling it with this." Winn says holding up a small gaming remote thing. "See it has wheels." He says pointing to the mobile carrier. "The rest will be on the walls a bit over head, I'm trying to get more angles." He adds pointing around the room. "You do know we have cameras here to record right." Alex says. "Yes, but I can't take anything off the server. Also, this way we can watch the footage off the clock." Winn says. "Also, Lena made this puts some awesome upgrades so that only I can access it. It's safe and full proof." He explains.

"Whatever, let's do this." Alex shakes her head, rather better than arguing with her friend. Lena step and Alex step up onto platform ready to start. They share a look and nod. They steel their gazes and focus on each other. "Alright, remember ladies, this is just training so keep it clean. Try not to kill each other." Reign says seriously with a little amusement at the end.

"This is so weird." Alex says getting into her fighting stance. "Never in my life did I think Lena Luthor could fight. No offense." She adds. Lena just smirks and gets into her own stance, hands up. "First lesson, Deception. What you know about your enemy is a danger to them..." She says and then nods. Alex charges in for the first strike which Lena counters easily and follows up by ducking and sweeping Alex off her feet making her land with a grunt and stands over her with the same smirk. "...But what you think you know about your enemy, is a danger to yourself." Lena finishes her previous statement. "Oooohoww I did not see that coming." Alex groans, scolding herself for underestimating Lena and being taken off guard and dropped so easily.

Kara and Winn's eyes widen and their jaws drop. Sure they've seen Lena fight but that was before they knew it was her. Reign smirks proudly. It was a simple take down but to a professional, being taken down like that is a huge blow to the ego. Alex will definitely think again before she attacks. "Damn!" Kara smiles at Lena. "More where that came from." Lena winks at her and the Kryptonian blushes. Alex gets up and looks at Lena. "Okay, you got me there. I see what you did." She says and gets into her stance again.

"Made me think I had the upper hand, played and when the right moment came, you used it against me. Clever." She says then shakes her head. "I do that sometimes, now I know how it feels." She adds. Lena smiles. "Ready?" She asks, in her fighting stance again. "I'm not so sure anymore." Alex answers. The archer chuckles and nods. "Again." She says and Alex waits a second before charging in.

This time she's more careful and attentive. She swings left and Lena blocks it with her forearm before grasping her wrist with her other hand, pulling Alex into her and flipping her over her hip. Alex expected this and lands on her feet, twisting her body. They step back and watch each other. She goes in again, they exchange fists until Lena goes for a high kick to Alex's head. The taller agent catches her foot before it makes contact but didn't expect Lena's follow up trick. The archer drops down to her hands and shoulders, twists her body and uses her other foot to sweeps Alex's legs, putting the agent finding herself on her back, spinning a bit before pushing herself back into a standing position break dance style.

Alex groans when she hits the floor again. "Ah! What the fuck was that?!" She says confused. She looks up at Lena shocked. "What did you do?!" She asks. Lena smiles slyly. "I incorporate dancing into my fighting style, makes me more flexible, faster, more coordinated and balanced as well as lighter on my feet." She says the shrugs with a smirk. "It also makes me unpredictable." She winks. Alex huffs in response. "Oh my god, I think I'm in love." Winn says, he's eyes wide. Kara is on the same page, but she's so shocked and speechless, she didn't hear Winn, or else she would be jealous. Really she just can't stop looking at Lena, watching the way she moves, the confidence and grace. She won't admit how turned on she is. Never in her life has someone made fighting look so sexy.

"That's lesson two. Don't be to predictable. You can't defeat an opponent who knows your every move and every thought." Reign says. "Don't think too much on what you want to or have to do. Sometimes instinct is enough. Take the risk." She adds. Kara really should be listening, this is for her as well. It's not that she isn't listening, it's just that she's distracted. _'Seriously is it hot in here? This room needs windows.'_ She thinks feeling her body heat up under her suit again. She would blame it on the kryptonite lights but they're not even on yet. "She put you on your back faster than anyone I've ever seen." Winn says to Alex who shoots him a glare. "I don't know how she fights. Technically I'm at a disadvantage here." Alex grumbles before getting up and facing Lena. "I want to be mad, but that was pretty cool." She says honestly.

Reign chuckles. "You say that now because you're fangirling just wait until you get used to it. It becomes a serious pain in the ass." She says. Lena shakes her head. "You want to have one more go before we give your sister a chance?" She asks the taller agent. Kara's eyes widen. _'Wait what?'_ She thinks. "Uh, me? I thought you and Alex were sparing not us." She says. "We both have to spar with each of you so we know how to work with you." Reign explains. "I know how you fight, and I have an idea of how Alex fights. Lee has seen you fight but she hasn't fought you." She adds. "It's a skills assessment. Just a little something so we have an idea on how to train you as well as you familiarizing yourself with us." Lena tells her.

Kara just stares. "But I don't wanna fight you." She whines. "Kar, if you're worried about hurting me, don't. I will fight you under the Kryptonite lights, just like I do with Ray. It will be fair." Lena assures her. Kara still doesn't like it but it seems she has no choice. "Fine." She folds her arms and pouts. Lena chuckles. "That's not gonna work now. Not while I'm in Sensei mode. Discipline is another lesson. It sucks but you live with it." She says before turning her attention to the eldest Danvers.

"Well, at least I'm getting some good footage here. This is awesome. I'm talking progress videos and statistics. Maybe you and Alex can train the new recruits together." Winn says. Lena and Alex laugh. "I think we will scare them." Lena says. "Isn't that how you get them to listen?" Winn asks. "Not me. I'd rather be respected more than feared. And with my last name, I don't see that happening anytime soon." Lena shrugs. "But, I could write up some sessions and stuff." She adds. "That works too." Winn frowns sadly. Truthfully, he kinda forgot about Lena being a Luthor. She's nothing like them.

"Okay, one more round, and Supes is taking your place." Lena claps her hands. Alex nods and immediately drops into her stance, determined to win this round. When they begin, it's Lena that charges in first this time. Alex is caught off guard by quickly sobers up and counters Lena's strikes. They battle it out for some time before Alex finally manages to put Lena on her back. "Whoo!" She throws her hands in the air. Reign just smirks knowingly and she immediately frowns. 

_'What-'_ She can't even finish her thought before Lena vaults up and kicks both her feet into Alex's chest before land gracefully upright. Alex's groans holding her chest but Lena has other plans as she runs up and jumps, circling her legs around Alex's head, twisting her body, throwing Alex's onto the ramp of the platform, hurricanrana style. "Oh come on!" Alex whines in pain on the ramp. "I totally had you." She says. Lena chuckles and crawls up to her head, looking at her upside down. "Lesson three. Never loose focus. Just because your opponent is down, doesn't mean they're done." She says.

Reign chuckles when Alex pushes Lena's head away and calls her _'bitch'_. She walks over to a frozen Kara who's mouth is hanging open. "What do you think Supes? Ready to take on Tiny but Mighty?" She throws her arm around the hero with a smirk. _'No! No I'm not ready! How can I be ready! One, she's a freaking ninja! Two, she's a freaking hot ninja!'_ She screams in her head. Lena stands up and turns to Kara with her hands on her hips and a smirk on her lips, eyes sinfully inviting. Kara gulps. 

"Come on Kara." Lena says sickenly sweet. "It's your turn." She adds, unconsciously adding a seductive undertone to her words. Kara inaudibly whimpers. Reign chuckles deeply as she is the only one able to hear it. "Move your ass, Supes." She says and walks over to help Alex who all but just decided to lay on the ramp. The agent being over dramatic saying she'd better just lay there in shame. Reign just picks her up and walks away. "Turn on the K. Let's get this party started." Reign says to Winn as she puts Alex on her feet and turns to the two women on the platform.

Winn does just that and the room is filled with a faint green glow. Both Kara and Reign feel the effects immediately, though for Reign it takes longer. Kara frowns and looks around. "The effects aren't that much. I don't have my powers but I still have a little of my strength." She says confused. "We know. Makes it a fair fight." Lena says. Kara looks up at her and her breath catches in her throat. The faint green glow of the room is illuminating beautifully on the archer. Her jade eyes popping out even more, as if they're Kryptonite themselves. _'Oh sweet baby Rao I'm so dead.'_ She thinks. "I uh, I don't wanna hurt you." She manages to get out. Lena smirks at her and Kara won't admit the tingling sensation that shot down under her skirt. "That's adorable. You think you can get close enough to do that." She says with a tilt of her head and a sly glint in her eyes.

Kara's competitive nature flares at the words and she narrows her own eyes. "Kick her butt sis!" Alex cheers her on. Lena could see Kara was distracted so she had to get the Super riled up a bit to bring her focus. Looks like it worked. "Okay. Fine. We'll see about that." The Super growls out getting into her fighting stance. Lena smiles and drops into her own as well.

Kara charges first. Swinging fists and Lena ducks them easily. Kara is a lot stronger than Lena so she can't really take down the Kryptonian the same way she did Alex. At one point Kara took a swing and Lena dodged it and with momentum she jumped up and grabbed Kara's head, trapping it in her arms and flipping her onto her back with a small grunt. "You're a lot stronger and faster than I thought." Kara says. Lena chuckles as they both get up. "Reign's words after our first spar exactly." She says. "Wait until she starts showing off." Reign comments to Alex who's eyes widen. "You mean she wasn't before?!" The agent whisper yells.

Lena and Kara begin again. Swinging and throwing kicks back and forth. When Kara is in mid kick, Lena ducked and grabbed hold of her red cape from under her and wrapped it around the the Super's pivot foot before pulling hard, making Kara twist and spin off her feet and in the air before landing face first on the floor, her cape unclips in the process. The hero groans and turns to look up at the archer. Lena smiles down at her, flicking the cape in her hands playfully and smugly. "Olè!" She says and smirks with a raised eyebrow. Kara's eyes narrows and roll as she bangs her head softly back on the floor moaning at her misfortune. _'Freaking hell, really? My cape. Are you kidding me!'_ She scolds herself. "The cape is good for flight but not exactly for a fight." Lena says.

The others couldn't stop themselves anymore and all just burst out laughing. "Shit, oh my god, dude that was golden. I totally got that on camera." Winn says, tears in his eyes laughing. Alex is leaning against Reign as the two of them hunch over full out belly laughs loud and clear. "I'm going to need a copy of that. Maggie is going to be in stitches." Alex says between her breathless chuckles. "Oh and the one liner, the comment straight after...the timing. Brilliant." Reign laughs. "Olè!" She mimics Lena before laughing again. Kara turns to them and glares. "Ha ha laugh it up. It's funny. Yeah, Supergirl being taken out by her cape." She grumbles and stands up dusting herself off. Lena smiles and hands her the cape. Kara just narrows her eyes. Lena chuckles and bunches the cape up before throwing it aside. "Good choice for now, but we really need to work on that." She says.

"Ray doesn't need a cape." Winn states once he calms down. "One, I'm a highly trained solider, I don't need a cape to tell me how to fly, I have other ways of doing that. Two, I hate capes, they suck." Reign says. "As seen previously." She adds smirking at Kara. The blonde glares at her. "No offense, Supes, but you're about as intimidating as a puppy." Reign chuckles when the hero pouts, effectively proving her point.

Kara turns her attention to Lena. "I don't like you anymore." She says. Lena just smiles. "Aw, did I hurt your ego, Puppy." She coos, walking up to the hero and ruffling her golden locks. Kara growls and steps back pointing at the archer with narrowed eyes. Blushing as she does so. "Wanna see if you can take me down as revenge?" Lena asks with a fake pout. Kara flushes deeper at the unintended double meaning and the R-rated images that flash behind her eyes at Lena's words.

Not trusting her voice, Kara just steps into her stance. Lena smirks and moves out Kara's space before dropping into her own stance. 

When they begin, the fight is a lot more intense and a lot longer. Reign wasn't kidding when she said Kara was a quick learner. The Super has countered and ducked a fair amount of Lena's strikes, learning how the archer fights but also spending a fair amount of time trying not to hit the floor every time the CEO gets the drop on her. She's also happy her cape is not in the way. She feels lighter without it when fighting, not having to worry about getting tangled in it.

Kara swings her fist at Lena's middle and the archer side steps it. Grabs her arm and kicks her right in the center of her insignia on her chest making her stumble back. Kara huffs and goes in for a low strike again, expecting Lena to side step again. Though that's not what happens. Instead, Lena blocks her fist, pushing it to the side before using Kara's bent knee to jump over the Super, kicking her upper back, sending the hero stumbling off the platform and down the ramp. Kara rolls until coming to a stop but gets up quickly. Fists at the ready, sweat dripping down her face. Lena smiles before running and jumping high, off the platform, fist pulled back ready to connect with Kara. Obviously Kara sees this coming and acts on instinct. She catches Lena, and slams her into the wall behind them, the archer groaning on impact.

They stare at each other for a while, Kara lost in the green orbs but Lena is far to focused to be distracted by their close proximity at the moment. Usually she would be but she's a professional and has it has been drilled into her to not lose focus during a fight. So using Kara's current state to her advantage, she drives her knee into the Kryptonian making her grunt and push away. Lena tries to do it again, putting her hands on Kara's strong shoulders but the hero motors forward, intent on bringing her against the wall again. Lena senses this so instead puts her feet on the wall and uses Kara's arms as a balance factor as she pedals backwards up the wall as Kara moves forward. Now she has her hands on Kara's shoulders, starring down at the hero who is almost in line with her. She winks at the dumbstruck look the blonde wears. She pushes off the wall, twisting her body, hands still on Kara before landing behind her.

Not even giving the hero time to process when she turns to look her, Lena runs up to the wall, jumping onto it for a second before using momentum from the push she does off it, twists in the air again and swings her foot, connecting with Kara's face hard enough that the hero spins off her feet a few times before hitting the ground. The reporter moans at the stinging sensation in her face where Lena's foot basically slapped her. _'What the hell...'_ is all she can think, still laying on the floor shocked.

Lena smiles breathlessly and puts her hands on her hips as she stands over the fallen Super. Sweat dripping down her body and her chest rising and falling rapidly with her heavy breathing, pony tail hanging over her shoulder and her eyebrow raised as she looms over Kara's frozen form. The hero staring at her in awe.

Winn and Alex's eyes are wide and their jaws on the floor. Reign just has an impressed look. She's the first to speak. "That's a new one." She says to Lena who looks up at her with a smirk and a shrug. "I know, I had to improvise." She says. "What the fuck was that?" Alex asks in shock. "What just happened?" Winn asks confused and astonished. Kara still stares at the jade eyed warrior goddess above her. "That..." Lena trails off, then smiles down at Kara slyly. "...was lesson number four. Use your surroundings. As a parkour artist, this is fairly easy for me to do. The world is my play ground. I use the environment and infrastructure around me to my advantage." She explains.

Alex nods impressed. "Yeah, you're definitely going to show me how you do that." She declares. Reign chuckles at the still frozen hero. "I think you hit her a little too hard. You broke her." She says. Lena smiles down at the blonde and holds out her hand. "Come on, Puppy." She says and Kara finally snaps out her daze. She takes Lena's hand and is pulled to her feet. "You're like a spider do you know that." She says blinking to get rid of the fog. Lena chuckles and pats her face gently. "Well that's one way to describe her." Winn says. 

"So..." Reign looks between Alex and Kara. Lena comes to stand next to her and looks at the sisters as well. "You two still want to train with us?" The brown eyed Kryptonian asks. Alex and Kara share a look before nodding. Lena and Reign smile. "This is going to be fun." Lena says and Reign chuckles a little darkly before the two of them walk towards Winn to check the footage. Alex and Kara turn to each other. "I feel like this is going to be the worst best decision I've ever made." The Super says. Alex huffs out as well. "If this was just a test run, I'm afraid of what the actual training is like." She says. Kara looks over at Lena who catches her gaze and winks. The hero blushes.

_'I'm in serious trouble.'_

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lena kicks ass! She's so badass! Kara has it bad guys, it's not funny.
> 
> I had to add that cape part, I had to. It was funny, I had to write it a few times to get it right because picturing it made me laugh too much.
> 
> Reign and Alex are just so cute. Total besties. Alex needs a bestie in the show, like for real. I feel like Sam should be that bestie.
> 
> Right so, I'm thinking of having a little thing where Lena and Reign meet Eliza at some point in the next few chapters, tell me how you want that to go.
> 
> Also, what do you think will happen when Lena finds out her mother basically blackmailed Jeremiah, like does she know about that?
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is still coming to terms with her newly realised feelings. Reign tells Snapper off. Cat is impressed. Kara and Lena act like goofballs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! Next chapter. Sorry for the long wait. I've been recovering from the pain this season has put me through. I'm so heartbroken it's not even funny.
> 
> So I got big plans for our girls. Especially Lena but I ain't reveling anything yet. I'm still working on it. Some requested some Cat/Reign and you will get a little of that this chapter as well as some Supercorp.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 16

Wednesday.

"How's your back blondie?" Reign asks Kara with a knowing smirk. The reporter just glares at the brunette through her glasses as the two of them walk into CatCo. "I hate you." The blond grumbles.

This has become a regular thing for them. Every morning before work Reign would pick Kara up from her place and the two of them will spend about two hours together training and getting breakfast before the younger Kryptonian drops off the hero at CatCo. Then she will go to L-Corp to her own job.

At night, the two of them will patrol the city, Reign obviously in the shadows and will only interfere when needed. Making sure there is not funny business while Supergirl is doing her thing. Supergirl watches the city from above while Reign runs the rooftops and alley ways. Ears and eyes peeled. Luckily for them they can go longer without sleep due to their alien biology on earth. Kara is much more optimistic now that she has a partner running rounds with her. Reign as well, she's always wanted to meet someone like her. It's a new experience for both of them and they are loving it. They're not the only ones though.

Lena and Alex have buddied up as well. The two agents really have bonded. Like their Kryptonian other halfs, Lena and Alex spend time together as well. Every morning, Lena will show up at Alex's(and basically Maggie's) place with three cups of coffee and a box of bagels. Sometimes she'll switch it up and have fruit instead. She and Alex would go to the DEO and train with Kara and Reign before Lena goes to work and Alex does her thing at the DEO. Maggie joked about how Lena was trying to steal her girl and Lena only answered _'Oh please Dimples, if I wanted to do that, it would have happened already.'_

The two always share a good laugh and Alex would roll her eyes at the two. Maggie is just happy her wife-to-be has a friend. It also helps that Lena is super cool and fun. They bond over their love of their use of dry and inappropriate humor and innuendos as well as their love of sarcasm. _'Because killing people is illegal.'_ Maggie said. Not to mention they're probably the only two in the whole group that love eating healthy. _'Veggie friends'_ Kara had called them which Maggie had countered with _'we're lesbros.'_ The free breakfast in the morning and top line contacts to help with her cases are perks too. 

_'Be good to her Danvers, don't mess this up for us.'_ Maggie would say to her fiancee before giving her a loving kiss and giving a high five to Lena saying _'try not to get arrested little Luther, food always tastes better when it's free'_ before leaving for work. Again, Alex will roll her eyes at them but smile anyway.

During the day, Kara would pop in at L- Corp to have lunch with Lena. Knowing the CEO loves to forget that she needs to eat. Sometimes they will go out and have lunch or Lena will surprise the reporter at CatCo with sodas and Potstickers, maybe pizza too. The two definitely have gotten closer, which is both awesome and bad. Lena is totally in love with Kara and hates that she can't and won't act on her feelings. She knows the blond is still healing and besides...She's straight, right? Kara on the other hand is confused as shit. She knows what's she's feeling because she's felt it before. The weird part is that it still feels different and unknown at the same time. She knows she feels something for her best friend and she knows it's not going away anytime soon because she knows it's not the first time she's felt this way about Lena but it's the first time she's acknowledging it and that's scares her. 

She still hasn't coughed up the courage to talk to anyone about it because what she feels is intense and frightening and wonderful and scary and saying it out loud would just make it surreal and even more intense and complicated. She's still hung up on Mon-El but with each passing day her feelings for him are fading as she realises that might not have loved him the way she thought. Kara hates change and she sucks at it and these new feelings and thoughts she has is freaking her out just a little bit. She really needs to talk to someone but she also wants to figure it out herself. She feels it's a journey. Still a little guidance couldn't hurt.

Talking to Alex would be the ideal thing to do. Alex literally went through the exact same thing not long ago. She went on the life changing field trip and she found herself. But Alex is also her sister and sometimes it's weird to talk about stuff like this with her. She and Alex don't exactly have the best track record with relationships. It's a little bit of a new territory for both of them. She knows she can talk to Alex but she at least wants to know exactly what is going on with her. She wants to know if how she feels for Lena is not because she misses Mon-El. Both her and Lena deserve better than that. Lena's had her fair share of heart breaks as well as Kara. She doesn't want to mess up their friendship. She's only just started fixing it. 

She doesn't have what Lena and Reign have with the CEO. She still doesn't know how they had something like they did and still be as close as can be without any tension of any kind. She still has a tiny bit of something like a strain with both James and Winn. Stuff like that doesn't just go away. If she and Lena had to get together and then have a fall out...She doesn't want that strain of what happened. It's a risk she's afraid of, she's willing, but afraid...Still She doesn't know what this means.

Yeah...She's been thinking about this a lot. Back to the present though...

"Is it just me or was today's session a lot more intense?" She asks Reign as they walk into her office. She's a little sore from training. Totally worth it though, she's learning a lot. Also she gets to see Lena a lot. She won't admit that to them though. "No, we bumped it up a bit today. We need to make sure you and Alex are ready for our methods." Reign says and chuckles softly when Kara whines when she sits down and winces a bit. "You and Alex are fit, but not as fit as us. We gotta work on your stamina and resistance before we being the real training." Reign explains. "Start from the bottom huh?" Kara pouts. The scientist smirks and winks a confirmation. The reporter sighs. 

"The expert in something was once the beginner. We all have to start somewhere. The bottom is the best place because from there, we can see where the top is and work our way up to it." Reign smiles. "That's the best part about rock bottom. The only way is up." She says wisely. Kara chuckles at her friend. Reign is a dork like the rest of them but she is definitely one of the wisest and most protective. _'Squad Mom'_ as Lena likes to call her.

"I couldn't agree more." A sassy voice says from the door. Both girls look up to see Cat smirking at them. Reign instantly perks up. "Miss Grant." She greets with a smile and a nod. "Miss Nightly." Cat smirks back with a raised eyebrow. "I see you doing your sacred duty to make sure Kiera gets to work on time." She says and steps into the office. Both girls chuckle. "Yes, because I was never on time before." Kara comments. "Kiera I'm going to need that article asap. It's a special edition this week. It must be perfect." Cat says to Kara, wanting to get to the point before she forgets again. That's been happening a lot. Mostly when Ray is around. She won't admit that though. "Right away Miss Grant and thank you for not forcing the interview on Supergirl. The recent out break in alien attacks is something we still trying to figure out." Kara says. Cat nods.

"It's great that you're helping us with the Campaign Miss Grant." Reign speaks, getting Cat's attention. "Well it's nothing really. CatCo and L- Corp are the biggest companies in the City. I've always wanted to collaborate with it. This campaign is good for both of us. Plus it will give me a chance to get to know Baby Luthor." Cat says nonchalantly.

Ah yes. The campaign. L- Corp has started a rebuilding the city campaign two weeks after the invasion. Many companies have joined in including CatCo and Lord Technologies. After the invasion, the city was left to dust and needed an upgrade pronto. Lena took it in herself to get everything set up and sent out. She, Reign(When she got back from her mission) and almost all the L-Corp employees are personally involved with the rebuilding. Some actually doing the heavy lifting, others just providing assistance here and there but everyone is doing their part.

Spectrum as well but the world doesn't need to know that.

"Yes, I know that CatCo is always doing a lot for charity and what not but I was talking about you personally Miss Grant." Reign says looking Cat in the eyes. The older blonde's eyes widen a bit and her eyebrow go to her hair line. "I've seen you down with everyone else. Helping out at the kitchens and the hospitals, the children's hospitals especially. Not many big names take time out their business schedules to spend time with the people and the city itself." Reign fiddles with her glasses shyly, a habit she picked up from Kara. "It really shows the real you. You're not just gilts and glamour. You truly are amazing Miss Grant. It's nice to see that the rest of the world can see it." She says genuinely. Cat can't help but blush just a bit. Kara sees this and can't hold back the smile forming on her face. That's one things she's never seen. Catherine Grant blushing. She can tick that off the list of things she never thought would happen.

It's true what Reign said. Cat has been out in the city helping out. Not many people make a big deal out of it but it really is seeing as she never did stuff like that before. She really did go on a life changing field trip and came back a new person. She's happy someone noticed the little things that changed. She knows Reign is not the only one but for some reason or another the fact that the tall and dashing young women in front of her noticed makes her feel something special.

Cat is speechless. Eyes wide and mouth hanging just a bit. _'This is why I love Ray. She can do stuff like this.'_ Kara thinks amused. "Well..." Cat clears her throat and blinks a bit to snap out her daze, composing herself. "I'm glad you approve. Just doing my part as everyone else. I suspect you doing your own since you know about mine. Maybe you can put in a good word for to Baby Luthor. I really do want to meet my competition." She says. Reign gives her a charming smile and Cat can practically feel herself melt just a bit. "I think you did that yourself Miss Grant. She admires you as I do as well. And not just because of what you did during the invasion." She says.

"I heard that. You have no idea how much you've impacted the City Miss Grant. You know Lena was on that ship. Your words inspired her." Kara says with a smile. "She might just fan girl when you meet her." She giggles. "Well now I really want to meet her. Seriously, someone do that for me." Cat smirks. She's aware of the impact she has on people, but sometimes hearing it from people like Kara and now Reign...It's special. She really doesn't know what changed but she's not complaining.

"Well, I'll see what I can do. Despite what people might think..." Reign leans closer to Cat and looks at her and Kara like she's about to tell them a secret. "She actually does have a life." She whispers loudly and they all chuckle. "Ah, speaking of my special friend. I need-" Reign's words are cut off by another voice. "Danvers! I need that campaign article by-" Snapper Carr walks into view and stops talking when he sees the three ladies. "I'm working on it right now sir." Kara replies. Reign raises an eyebrow at the man. He sees this and glares at her. "Can I help you?" He says bitterly looking her up and down with distaste. Reign tilts her head with a serious expression, also raised eyebrow.

"No but it looks like you need it." She bites back and Cat has to stop herself from smiling. Really, she should stop whatever is about to go down but she wants to see what's going to happen. It's not everyday someone challenges Snapper. Kara actually has to cover her mouth to hide her smile. Snapper glares. "You obviously don't know who you're talking to." He says. "No I do. I just don't care, Cracker." Kara snorts but doesn't look up. "It's Snapper." He sneers. Reign shrugs. "Not from where I'm standing." She says and Cat bites her lip at the sheer authority and power radiating off this woman.

Snapper narrows his eyes. "And who might you be?" He asks. Reign smiles mischievously. "Just one of the sources for the article you so rudely demanded of my friend. A little please wouldn't hurt, really. Especially considering that you're asking for something important. Would be a shame if you didn't get that because you have no sources for your stories." She says a little darkly. She's bluffing but not really. Snapper back tracks, obviously not expecting that. Satisfied, she turns to Kara. "I'll see you later." She says and Kara nods, still trying not to laugh. Then she turns and winks at Cat before walking to the door. "I'll be sure to speak to Lena for you Miss Grant." She says smirking at Snapper before strutting out the room leaving the three behind speechless.

"Well that was fun." Cat says, still dazed by the effects of that wink that came out of nowhere. "Lena? As in Lena Luthor?" Snapper asks. "The very same. That was Ray Nightly. A very good friend of mine and Miss Luthor's. They agreed to be sources for future articles on the campaign." Kara answers with a knowing smile. Snapper sighs and grumbles before leaving the room. Kara chuckles. She knows Snapper will think twice before doing that again. Kara has sources most don't, it would be a shame if that stopped.

Cat chuckles as well. "You really need to keep her around. She's fun. Very sassy. Doesn't take shit. It's a nice change around here. Less boring and I can see she's rubbing off on you Kara." She says and Kara nods giggling. "She definitely is. Her confidence is contagious." She says. Cat hums. "I really do hope to see her more." She says. "And Baby Luthor, I sometimes see her in here as well." Cat raises an eyebrow at the reporter who blushes. "Yeah...Just..catching up." She says shyly. Cat shakes her head. "Right, I'm sure." She says and walks to the door. "I want that article by the end of the day, Kiera..." She turns back and smirks. "Please." She adds before walking away. Kara laughs at her boss. _'Rao I love my job.'_ She thinks.

Later.

Lena grumbles to herself as she walks into her office. "Ugh." She says. "Rough day?" Kara says from the couch. Lena jumps at her voice. "Holy shit, Kara don't do that. I nearly had a heart attack." Lena says, hand on her chest, trying to calm her heart. Kara smiles sheepishly. "Sorry." She shrugs and holds up a box. "Apology donut?" She says with a playful pout. Lena swoons. "Well..I am human." She quotes herself before kicking off her heels and plopping down next to the reporter. "You're a life saver. After the meeting I just had, I need something sweet to make my day from all the sour white men I have to deal with." She says looking at Kara with a gentle smile. The blonde smiles back. "Donuts fix everything." She replies. Lena smirks and takes one chocolate donut out the box offered. "Well, the donuts are sweet too I guess." She winks.

"Ah..." Kara points at her and blushes. "I see what you did there." She giggles when Lena wiggles her eyebrows. "Very flattering Squishy." She says. Lena rolls her eyes and groans playfully. "Seriously." She says and Kara just nods in triumph. "Well, you are sweet Puppy." Lena says slyly and Kara shakes her head and dramatically gasps. "Right back at me, huh." She says and Lena laughs. "Well played." The Super smiles, eating her own donut. "So what got you all grumpy?" Kara asks and Lena pouts at her dramatically. "People are so mean." She says and Kara's heart aches. Lena turns serious but that still doesn't ease the pain. "Apparently, my Campaign is just a way for me to fool everyone to thinking I'm good according to them." She says looking down at her feet propped up and tucked under her. Kara in a similar position.

"Still I'm being judged by my families crimes and the whole invasion thing..." She sighs. "I'm just tired." She says sadly. "Tired of it all. I just...I just want it to all go away for just a moment you know." She looks at Kara who nods in understanding. "I get that. I'm tired of hearing that too. It takes everything in me to not punch people in the face when they talk smack about you." The hero says honestly. "And I have half a mind to fly out and find these bozos and super smack them until they apologize." She says seriously and Lena snorts. "The funny thing about that is I'm pretty sure you would do that." She says with a grateful smile and Kara chuckles. "Yeah, well I know for a fact you would do the same for me." The blonde says and Lena nods. 

"That's true." She confirms. "Hopefully nothing has to come to that." She adds. Kara snickers. "Oh definitely. With everything that's happened and everything that's happening. It's a miracle I haven't snapped yet." She says fixing her glasses and looking at Lena with admiration. "I guess I have you to thank for that." She says and Lena frowns.

"If it weren't for you being here with me right now. I'm pretty sure I would be lost and entirely depressed. I was certainly spiralling before." Kara admits. "You saved me from myself. And that, Lena Luthor..." She gives her a goofy smile. "...makes you my hero." Lena can't help the genuine giggle that escapes her, blush creeping up her face. Kara sees the reaction and giggles as well. Much like the time Lena said those same words to her. "Oh stop." The CEO playfully smacks her thigh. "We're so cheesy." Kara shakes her head. "That is definitely true. Like seriously if the public knew I had pet names and mushy conversations like this they would have a field day." Lena agrees. "I would protect you. Swoop in and be like _'I'll save you, stay back, she is very small and you're making her uncomfortable.'_ " Kara says dramatically and Lena laughs, throwing Kara with a piece of her donut. "Really, you're making fun of my height. Need I remind you, I can very well kick you cute ass." She says and Kara laughs as well, throwing her own ammo of donut bullets at the CEO.

"I'm well aware of that. I'm still feeling it." She says and throws another piece. This time Lena opens her mouth and catches it. "Oh!" They both cheer. "Score!" The hero whoops. "Okay your turn." Lena says breaking a piece off. Kara shifts and gets ready. Lena throws it and Kara catches it on target and they cheer again. "Nice!" Lena praises and they high five laughing. "Okay another one." Kara says. Lena nods and waits. Kara tosses it up a little higher and Lena catches it easily. "Yeah!" The reporter hallas. "Ready?" Lena asks and Kara nods. The archer tosses one in the air and while Kara looks up to catch it, she tosses two more. Kara gasps and Lena laughs because none of them were caught.

"Brilliant, you and Ray fall for it every time." Lena giggles and Kara starts throwing her with little bits of donut. "That's so unfair. You suck. Look now it's in my hair." Kara smiles picking the piece of donut out her hair. "God, look at the mess we made. We're so weird." Lena chuckles looking down at the bits and pieces of their sugary treats all over the couch and their clothes. "You started it." Kara reminds her as they pick up the stray food bullets and put them in the empty box on the table and and dust off their clothes. "Good thing I'm done with my meetings for today. Wouldn't exactly be professional showing up with pieces of donut in my hair and on my clothes." Lena says.

"It looks good on you. Really shows your inner dork." Kara comments. Lena glares playfully. "I'm not a dork. I'm badass." She repeats her words. "Right, sure thing pip squeak." Kara smirks and Lena smacks her shoulder. "That is reserved for Ray Ray only." She laughs but is serious.

"Yeah you're right. For me it's Squishy." Kara smiles and makes grabby hands by Lena's face and making baby noises. The CEO bats her hands away with a laugh. "You are something else." She says. "Well I am an alien.." Kara wiggles her eyebrows playfully and Lena just shakes her head. "Thank you...for this. I really needed it." The archer says genuinely. Kara smiles. "It's no problem. We all need a break." She says. "Oh yeah definitely. Especially if I have to deal with the people I did today." Lena chuckles. "Tell me about it. Snapper's been up my ass the whole day about this article." Kara agrees. "You have enough sources, it's a good story, you have pictures and everything you need. What's his problem?" Lena asks frowning. Kara sighs. "I wish I knew." She says then smiles after a moment.

"Ray tell you what happened today?" She asks. Lena shakes her head no but smiles when she sees the gleam in Kara's eyes. "She totally told snapper off." She gushes. Lena's eyes widen. "No..." She whispers. "Really." Kara nods and giggles. "You should have seen his face. It was hilarious. Even Cat was having a hard time not laughing." She says. Lena's has drops. "Cat Grant was there too?!" She practically screams. "Well she is my boss Lena." Kara smirks at Lena's expression. Lena scoffs and kicks Kara softly on her thigh. "I know that dummy, I meant she didn't do anything." She says. Kara laughs. "No, she was just enjoying the show. Ray really knows how to make a scene. It's not everyday someone challenges Snapper and Cat wanted to see how it turned out." She explains.

Lena chuckles. "She's gonna get you fired one day." She says and Kara nods. "Probably but it's fine. She's actually a big help." She says. Lena smiles and agrees. "Yes. She's also a huge pain in the ass sometimes." She chuckles. Kara rolls her eyes and let's out a playful groan. "Oh yes, I'm well aware of that. My behind is still sore." She says and they laugh. "You're improving, though we should work on your focus. You seem to get distracted a lot." Lena comments and Kara smiles sheepishly and blushes. _'Yeah...kinda hard to focus when your uh..crush?...is pressed up against you wearing nothing but a bra and tights.'_ The reporter thinks to herself.

"Yeah...I know. I'm working on it. Meditation." Kara says shyly. Lena didn't miss the blush and nervous chuckle, though she just marks it down as embarrassment because she was called out on it. "That's not a bad idea. Dylan used to do that all the time. Ray as well. Personally I thought it was a little weird at first but once in a while I would do it when I have time." She says then chuckles. "I barely have time for sleep let alone meditation, the life of a secret agent CEO. Gotta love it." She smiles and her misfortune. "It's a wonder how you do it all." Kara says. "Practice makes perfect. It took a while but, I finally got the hang of it." Lena answers. "It's a wonder how you make your life work. Kara Danvers, ace reporter and National City's very own Girl of Steel. That can't be easy." Lena comments.

Kara nods. "Not at first. It was a mission to get used to." She says. "When I had so many options as myself, as Kara Danvers, I didn't know what I wanted to do, who I wanted to be and who I wanted to be with." She explains. "Being Supergirl was the easiest. I have a purpose. To serve National City." Lena just listens to her with understanding eyes. Kara turns to her with a smile. "And then you showed up." She says and Lena's eyes widen a bit and her eyebrows go to her hairline. "I never knew I wanted to be a reporter until you told me." She says and Lena blushes. Kara giggles at Lena's sheepish expression. "I'm serious." She laughs. "When you told me you thought I was a reporter it was like something clicked. Like that missing piece to the puzzle finally fit." She says and Lena covers her face to hide her big ass smile.

Kara swoons at the cuteness of this powerful woman next to her. She reaches out with a laugh and pulls away Lena's hands. "Even back then, you knew me and we were weren't even friends." She says looking at Lena who just blushes. They're so close, knees touching, not even an arms length apart. "You made me realise who I wanted to be. Good thing too because I was on the verge of going crazy." Kara says genuinely. "I was just saying what I saw." Lena admits. She really did believe Kara was a reporter when they met. Even if the woman didn't say much. The girl's body language and facial expressions during that first meeting with Clark told her everything.

"Well, I'm glad I helped you figure it out." Lena smiles and Kara giggles. They were still holding hands. Neither wanting to let go. Both feeling like they were a perfect fit. "We've come so far in such a short time but I feel like I've known you my whole life." Kara says. Lena nods and looks down at their linked hands. "I know what you mean." She then looks up at Kara, mesmerized by the constellation blue ocean. Kara stares back, captivated by the jade orbs she's sure is Kryptonite because of their effect on her.

"Let's hope we do get know each other for the rest of it."

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was just a little something to numb my broken heart. I liked Reign being a smartass with Snapper. It was fun to write.
> 
> So yeah. Kara is getting there. Baby steps.
> 
> Spoiler: we see Eliza next chapter and a little progress in the investigation.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New leads on the case with a special guest joining in on the search. Interesting reveals and mission reports. I really have no idea how to summarize this chapter without giving too much away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey, I'm back. Sorry for the long wait, it's been a hectic few weeks and not just because I'm crying my eyes out about Sanvers.
> 
> A few things. One, I actually wrote this chapter before season three had started so I was very surprised when I watched the first episode and found a little same same with my story. In fact every chapter until the next three (chapter 18-21) i wrote before the season started. Yeah, I just really haven't had time to post them all.
> 
> Remember a few chapters ago when Reign got shoot with kryptonite by didn't know where it came from. Yeah, you see where I'm getting at, right. This is the explanation.
> 
> Season three isn't even out yet where I am so I've been watching it through reaction videos and spoilers. Improvise. Adapt. Overcome.
> 
> Anyway enjoy pretties.

Chapter 17

The next day, Thursday.

"This is hopeless, I've run tests, triple checked my calculations but I can't get it." Alex slams her head on the table and groans in frustration. A warm chuckle makes her look at her lab companion. "Sweetie, just relax. We'll find a cure. It's just going to take a little time." Eliza Danvers says to her eldest daughter. Alex pouts and stares and the computer screen in distaste. "I know, but I hate it. We really need to find a way to reverse the toxin if we want our Avatar alien to wake up and give us answers." She sigh looking over her notes again. "Spectrum is just as frustrated as us and they have more resources than we do, like super cool alien tech resources." She adds.

It was a surprise. J'onn had contacted Eliza during the week and asked her to drop by and help with finding a cure for the toxin they have been struggling to crack. Eliza has immediately agreed after hearing what had happened and prepared to come down. Of course J'onn left out the part where Lena and Reign were the two agents helping them. That was not his place to reveal. As far as she knows they're just really important people that want to make a difference. She was shocked to hear about Spectrum when she arrived in the afternoon, J'onn had not wanted to talk about the secret organization over the phone in case it was being overheard by someone.

She does know that whoever these agents are, her girls are very fond of them. Both beaming when they talk about the mysterious duo. As soon as the reunion was done, Eliza and Alex immediately got to work with Winn feeding them information and updates from Spectrum every now again. 

"We'll figure it out. Don't stress yourself." Eliza pats Alex's head affectionately. The agent sighs but smiles. "You're right, I'm letting this get to me and its not helping anybody." She takes a deep breath and rubs her temple, wanting to get rid of the headache she can already feel coming on. "I just really wanna get this over with. This whole thing has been driving me up the wall. These people we are chasing are dangerous." Alex bites her lip. Eliza smiles and just gives her a one armed hug. "Patience dear. You are Kara need to work on that." She says and Alex just glares at her. "Hey! We _are_ working on that thank you very much." Kara defends her and her sister as she walks into the lap, clad in her suit. "So you've told me. Training with the mystery agents. I still don't know who they are and my curiosity is becoming increasingly difficult to control." Eliza says.

"These two must be something special because even Winn is resisting me. Not answering my questions. It's impressive actually." She adds. Kara and Alex share a knowing look. "Yeah, no that's mostly because he will get his ass kicked in so many different ways if he reveals their identities without their consent." Alex explains. "And trust me, you do not want to get in these guys bad books." She adds with a fond chuckle. Kara nods in agreement.

"I'm still astonished that we're only hearing about them now. I mean it's obvious they've been around for a long time. It's a little suspicious but that's usually the case with what we don't know." Eliza wonders. "So, when am I going to meet them?" She asks. Alex and Kara share a nervous look.

The two of them had a mini panic meeting earlier when Eliza arrived about how she would react to Lena and Reign. Not so much Reign. Jeremiah being with Cadmus is still sore for them all. Eliza is an open minded and kind person so really they shouldn't worry to much but they can't help it. Both girls, especially Lena, mean a lot to the Danvers sisters and how their mother will react is important. Neither Reign nor Lena know of Eliza's arrival yet, so they don't know how this will go down.

They are about to answer the eldest Danvers before Winn speed walks into the lab, frantically typing on his tablet and murmuring to himself. He looks up with wide eyes and an surprised and shocked expression, stumbling over his words. "Uhh, okay, big, big news." He starts, waving his hands around. "So, first off, Le- Agent Lee and Agent Ray had been called to check out something Spectrum found-" he says but is cut off by Kara. "They went in alone?" She exclaims. Winn winces. Eliza raises an eyebrow at Kara's reaction as well as Alex's who is less expressive but obviously worried as well.

"Technically yes, they did go in alone but they had back up on stand by." The techie explains trying to calm the hero down. "They're fine, the mission was a success, they're on their way here though." He says and Alex and Kara share a worried and nervous look. Eliza just stands back and observes. _'Okay, so obviously this Agent Lee and Agent Ray are more than just agents around here. Interesting.'_ She thinks. "What did they find?" Alex asks. Winn takes a deep breath. "Yeah that's the big news. It's really huge and weird well not really weird but more like surprising and a little scary-" he rambles on. "Winn!" The sisters cut him off. "Right, sorry, uh well-" he is once again cut off.

"You guys are not going to believe what we just found!" A excited and very wet and very dirt covered Reign suddenly appears at the lab door with an equally excited, soaking wet and dirt covered Lena, both clad in their tac gear, masks hanging like a hood on their necks. Their faces and gear covered in dirt, soaking wet, dripping all over the place. Lena has her bow and arrows strapped to her back and Reign has her sword in its sheath on her back as well. Kara can't help but stare at Lena in particular. The ravenette's current disheveled and strange state is alluring to the hero. Somehow the wet raven locks framing her gorgeous face and the breathless and excited vibration coming off her body makes the archer look even more beautiful. _'Oh, Rao help me.'_ She thinks.

Alex is just as surprised by the duo's state but very amused at her sisters love sick puppy expression. As much as she'd love to tease her sister, this is actually a serious situation. So rather, she leans over to the Super and whispers. "You're staring." She states. Kara breaks out her daydream and blushes furiously. Alex snickers to herself. Eliza just looks between the four of them with a raised eyebrow. _'Okay...'_ She thinks and looks at Winn who is also looking between the girls but this time with a knowing smile that he's trying and failing to hide.

Reign heard Alex's comment and is trying not to smile. Lena remains oblivious because she's looking at Eliza with a thoughtful expression. She feels like she's seen this woman somewhere but can't put her finger on it. "What happened to you two, you look like you got into a war with nature...and lost." Alex desides to speak. "Long story. Where's J'onny boy?" Reign asks. Kara and Winn snort at Reign's nickname for J'onn. Lena and Alex just roll their eyes while Eliza's eyebrows go to her hair line. _'Wow, okay...that's a new one.'_ She thinks in surprise. She's extremely curious about these two women now. "He's out right now but he should be back soon." Eliza decides to join in. Reign turns to her and frowns a bit but smiles. "Oh, where are my manners. Hi, Agent Ray from Spectrum, you must be the hired brains to help us with our investigation." She introduces herself. Eliza gives a kind smile. "Nice to meet you Agent Ray, and yes, I am. Dr Eliza Danvers." She says Lena and Reign's eyes widen for a second as they look between the Danvers girls. "Oh?oh!" Reign whispers out and Kara and Alex give them sheepish looks.

Lena gives a polite smile to Eliza, almost nervous. "I'm Agent Lee, it's nice to meet you Dr Danvers. I'm a big fan of your work. Alex and Kara has told me so much about you." She says. "We'd shake your hand but..." She chuckles and motions to her and Reign's current state. "That's alright no worries Agent Lee. Though, I do advise you ladies get cleaned up and out of those wet clothes. Wouldn't want you to get sick." Eliza says. "Director J'onn will be here shortly. Then we can discuss your findings and everything else." She adds with a smile. Lena and Reign nod. "That's not a bad idea. It would be best to explain everything when J'onn is here." The younger Kryptonian agrees.

Kara, Winn and Alex watch the exchange between the other three with interest. "Do you think she knows?" Winn whispers to them. "Probably, not that hard to figure out when she's standing in front of you." Alex and Kara answer in unison. "Do any of you need medical attention. I'm looking at you Lee." Alex says. Lena just playfully glares at her. "We're both fine thank you very much, Red. Just a few scratches and bruises on my end." She answers. "Yeah, I just got a banging headache." Reign adds. They nod. Lena and Reign turn to leave before Lena stops and turns back to them. "Oh, by the way, Dimples is coming over soon. She and Ty found something on that apartment building, just a heads up." She explains before she looks to Reign and nods. Reign grabs her waist and then they both literally disappear in a blur, a breeze left behind and a few papers flying around.

Eliza opens her mouth in shock and her eyebrows go up in surprise. _'What...'_ She wonders. "Uhh.." Winn hesitates. Alex and Kara bite their lips nervously when Eliza turns to them with an unreadable expression but soft eyes. "So...Lena Luthor and Ray, who I'm guessing is an alien..." She trails off. "Yeah..." Alex says with a nervous smile. "She's not like her family." Kara blurts out. Eliza turns to her a little surprised. She knew Kara and the youngest Luthor shared a specific bond. That much was obvious by the way Kara stood up for her before. But the sudden determination and protectiveness is a lot more apparent than before which makes Eliza wonder just how deep that bond is and how much these girls mean to each other.

"Well if she's working for an organization like Spectrum and J'onn seems to trust her as well as the DEO as well as everyone else here then, yes, I'd think so." Eliza responds but then her face shows pain and sorrow. "But we've been fooled before." She says sadly. A shadow crosses over everyone's faces. "This is not like that." Alex says softly. "I know honey, I'm just saying be careful." Eliza says. 

"So Ray's a new face. What's her story?" She asks after a while. Kara perks up. "Well, her story is her own to tell but she did literally give clearance to tell you that she is Kryptonian." She says with a smile. Eliza smiles wide and surprised. "Really? But, how, why, where-" she questions and everyone laughs at her. "Like I said it's her story to tell. One thing for sure is that her and Lena are extremely close. They're all family they basically have left and very protective of each other." Kara answers. Her voice drops a bit as her eyes downcast. "They're not very different from us." She says softly. Eliza can see the pain and understanding in both her daughter's eyes as well as Winn's.

"Do they know?" Eliza asks. They look up at her in confusion. "About what happened. With Cadmus and Jeremiah." She can feel the lump in her throat as she says his name. "About what happened with the ship and the aliens, yes. I doubt they know about Dad though." Alex says. "And for now I'd like to keep it that way." Kara says strongly. They turn to her with surprise. "Both of them blame themselves for a lot of things that happened not only to them but to others as well. Things that they had no control over." She says the last part softer. "Lena is still beating herself up over what happened with Mon-El and the Daxamites." She looks down. "She's tries to hide it but I know she still believes that I blame her for the pain it caused me. No matter what I tell her." She looks up at them with sad eyes. "If she finds out about what her mother did to Jeremiah. To us. The guilt will eat her alive. She will always feel responsible for it even when she had nothing to do with it." Kara finishes. Alex nods in agreement.

"Not just that but there's no telling what Ray will do." She starts. "Lena is all she has left. If Lena spirals so does she. And as fluffy and cuddly as Ray is, she's very dangerous. To herself especially." She says. "They've been through enough. They already carry more than just our world on their shoulders." Winn says.

Eliza is amazed at the genuine concern and care these kids have for the two Spectrum agents. She's well aware of Lena's family issues though both girls remain a mystery to her. She's even more curious about them now and by the looks of it they don't seem bad. She would like to spend more time with them. She had not missed the little bit of fear that passed through Lena's eyes when she realised who Eliza was. She was also aware of Ray's protective stance and aura around the youngest Luthor. Both girls hold a pain in their eyes that Eliza recognises. Maybe she judged a bit too soon. Though no one would blame her. Unfortunately, the eldest Danvers has been betrayed by her love because of the mother of the woman that stood before her with a broken smile. It's going to take a while. Lena is not like her family. That much is true.

"Very well. I see you have taken a protective nature for them as well. They mean a lot to you." It's a statement more than a question. Kara and Alex both nod with small smiles. "They might as well be our twins." Alex says. "Lena and I are a lot alike surprisingly. Both knowing the ups and downs of growing up with a Kryptonian and being total science nerds together, also guns and other weapons, her, Maggie and I have a lot of fun." She smiles. "Ray and I also have a lot in common besides our biology and our appetite. She has a determination like myself. She's dorky, and her priorities lie with Lena and the people of earth." Kara says. "All four of them are both amazing and dangerous together. Like its chaotic in the best way. It's fun really." Winn adds with a chuckle, remembering all the nonsense they all get up too. "Really you would think we're all just a bunch of really smart kids in adult bodies." He says.

"Now that we can agree on." J'onn says as he walks into the lab. They turn to him. "Anyone wanna tell me why there is a huge trail of water and dirt at the door."

Later.

"Great, we're all here." J'onn says as everyone gathers around the table in one of the private rooms in the DEO. 

Reign and Lena had hit the showers and changed into dry clothes, now clad in standard DEO grey t-shirts and black pants. Both have their hair in ponytails, still damp from their showers.

Everyone including Maggie, James and Eliza have met up in the room on J'onn's orders. 

Kara is still in her suit and is currently fiddling with the ends of her cape to distract herself from staring at Lena again. It's rare to see the archer dressed down in anything other than business casual, her uniform and CEO get up. She's finding it hard to look away. 

The youngest Luthor is sitting next to her eyes, trained on the tablet in front of her, damp hair falling over her shoulders, wetting the shirt a bit, face absent of make up. She's relaxed despite her perfect posture. She noticed Kara's glances and is taking pride in the blush that runs over the blondes cheeks when she gets caught staring. She noticed that Kara has been a little more goofy and fumbly around her and is wondering why. She's not getting her hopes up though. Thinking maybe the blonde might return her feelings got her heart broken the first time when she found out she was dating _'Mike of the interns'_ Mon-El.

Reign, who is sitting next to her, is snickering with Alex and Maggie, who is sitting opposite them on the other side of the table. The three of them are making jokes and funny faces when Lena and Kara aren't paying attention. They all can clearly see the two are totally gone for each other. They are planning on getting them together but first Kara has to _'come out'_ and tell them she has a thing for the archer.

Winn and James are trying not to laugh with the three women so they chat to each other about their night job as Guardian and The Van Man. James has warmed up to Reign and Lena, things are going a lot smoother but there is still a little tension. Eliza sits next to Kara, watching how the group interacts with one another and is fascinated by the comfortable atmosphere and easy going flow of banter between everyone. _'They weren't kidding when they said Ray and Lena were a lot like them.'_ She thinks. She had only small passing conversations with the two other agents when they all walked into the room. From what she's seen. Both Lena and Ray are intelligent women with a determination like her girls. Both also complete goof balls and nerds as well. She's amazed at the maturity and wisdom of these young women. The fruit of a hard lived life.

"Okay, so first off. Agent Lee, Agent Ray..." J'onn starts and everyone stops talking to give him their attention. Lena and Reign nod and begin their report. "Okay, so after observations on both our sides and coming up with zilch, we realised that we might have been looking in the wrong areas." Lena starts. "We decided to broaden our search to outside of the city. So we contacted our sister head quarters all over the world and told them what's up." Reign joins. "We started getting feedback almost immediately. Turns out we have been digging in the wrong place." Lena says and pulls out the holographic projector and places it in the middle of the table, switching it on, then starts looking through the tablet as Reign carries on.

"After we couldn't find anything on the ground her in the city we started looking more into the attacks we've seen so far." Reign says. "Each attack was a diversion. Something to keep us busy while they do something else. But what stood out was the attack at the warehouse." She nods to Lena who flicks the tablet over the projector and holographic images appear. Pictures of the scene from said day as well as information. "We encountered bogey that day. One that shot me out of the sky but was not seen other than on our radar." Reign says. "Right, so with that in mind, we decided to take our search into the sky. See if we can find it again." Lena says. "We put the word out to our sister HQ's and asked that if they had any unusual or significant goings on that they contact us immediately." She adds, the she swipes the hologram and an image of a far away alien ship shows up.

"This is what came through this morning. An unidentified flying object over our facility in Texas." Reign explains. Lena start swiping more as more images of what seems to be the same ufo, again too Sato make out completely. "This one in New York." Reign carries on, listing the sightings. "Paris, South Africa's Cape Town. Vegas." She says. Everyone frowns looking at the pictures. "This ship has been everywhere. All these sighting in one day." Eliza says. "That's what it seems like. Though not the case. Each sighting is a different ship. The time of each sighting is too tight, even for advanced technology like theirs, as well as the small differences in the appearance of the designs on them when did finally get a closer look." Lena explains.

Kara sighs. "More alien ships." She groans. "That's not all, there's more." Reign says. "We took a look into it and each time we tried to get a closer look the ship would disappear. Though it would still be on Radar." She says. "Invisibility." Winn states. "Precisely." Lena agrees. "That's how I couldn't see it that day." Reign says. "With this new information, we decided to see if we can tail one. Starting with one here in National City." She adds. "We found it on radar but when we took to the sky we still couldn't find it." Lena says. "I flew out myself and I stayed in the very spot on the radar. We were confused, I even started feeling around the air like a moron." Reign says. "Then I realised that she was above the harbor, a few miles out of city limits." Lena says and that's when Kara gets it. "They were underwater." She says. Lena smiles down at her.

"Our underwater systems picked up something fishy. So Ray and I went to investigate." Lena says. "Alone." Alex adds and glares at her and Lena rolls her eyes. "It was just a scouting mission, relax. We were not to engage should we find anything unless completely necessary." She says. "What did you find? It must have been something big if you had walked into the building soaking wet and dripping puddles everywhere." J'onn asks.

Reign and Lena chuckle sheepishly. "Yeah sorry about that. We just had to get here as soon as we could and had a few things to deal with along the way." Lena apologizes. "What we found is what is really messing with us and why we need to not only look deeper but be extremely cautious." Reign says. Lena pulls up another picture and Kara gasps. "That's a Daxamite ship." She says with wide eyes and everyone gasps as well, staring at the hologram. "How is that possible? All the Daxamites left." James says. "Right. All the Daxamites did leave. But some of their ships got left behind." Lena says. "Some ships went down during our retaliation. We sent our agents in and up to some to try and take control them or destroy them." Reign explains. "How did we not see that?" Winn says. "You were too focused on Rhea and the mother ship. Inside I made sure to keep her attention while that was happening, that's why I stayed and didn't try to escape." Lena states. "Nice job by the way." She points at everyone. "Though I was a little confused about what happened after I was freed from the ship. Apparently Superman and Supergirl were fighting, what was that about." She says.

Kara blows air out her mouth and smiles a bit. "Yeah...he and I had a bit of a fight." She starts. Reign gives her a raised eyebrow in question. "Rhea exposed him to some other kind of Kryptonite, silver I think." Kara explains. Reign holds her hands up with a smirk. "Say no more." She chuckles. "It was weird." Maggie mumbles out. "Really weird." Alex agrees. "Who won?" Reign asks. Kara scoffs. "I did, duh." She says proudly. Everyone chuckles. 

"Anyway, so yeah, some ships are still around. We couldn't get too close or else we might risk being spotted by whoever was inside." Lena says. "But how did they manage to get their hands on not only one but several of these ships." Eliza questions. "Daxamite ships are advanced yes, but they're not impossible to navigate if you know what you're doing." Lena says. "Most of their systems are based automatically so with the right stuff you could easily hack into it." She adds with a proud smile and her and Winn high five. "I had a good look at it from the inside. It's not any different from our equipment at HQ." She adds. "As for how they got their hands on it. We're not sure yet. We're still waiting for reports. But we do have someone on the inside of the Military who feeds us information about any extraordinary findings." She says. "She said that they had a ship in their custody before it was taken. It was not an easy take either. There was a lot of bloodshed." Reign explains sadly.

"Yeah, that's another thing we have to watch out for. Because of that attack, the military are going to be up everyone's asses including ours." Alex grumbles. "This is true, but luckily for you. We're here. Not only will you have a head start but you have a pass." Reign says with a smirk. "I love that more than should." J'onn says with a hint of a smile. "How?" Eliza asks Lena. "Well, it helps when you have friends in high places." The archer says with a smirk as she and Reign fist pump. "Who could be higher than the government and military?" Winn asks. "What? are y'all buddy buddy with the president." Maggie asks jokingly. Lena and Reign's smirks widen and they tilt their heads.

Everyone's eyes widen. "No..." Alex says in disbelief. Kara stares with a gasping mouth. Winn as well. James just stares in general. Maggie smiles and shakes her head in astonishment. J'onn chuckles and shakes his head as well. Eliza doesn't even know what to say or do. She's shook. "What?!" Kara squeaks out. "You know the president?!" She exclaims. "Not personally but she knows Spectrum." Reign says. "What?! How?!" Winn asks. "Who do you think helped her when she arrived here on earth?" Lena says with a smirk. "Wow..." Alex says. "Does that mean you take orders from her too?" J'onn asks. "Sometimes, not always." Lena answers.

"Spectrum helped her, so she is in our dept, as she says. We rather co work. Since it is an international and sort of intergalactic organization, we help all. She lets us do our thing if we swear to protect everyone." Lena explains. "She knew about what was happening with the retaliation during the invasion and set to keep focus off us. That's why she contacted Rhea personally." Lena adds. "Most of it was just so you had a plan stop Rhea. She apologizes for putting you in the position she did, Agent Danvers. She wouldn't have done so if she knew that there was a chance Kara would be on the ship when you fired. Granted she didn't anticipate Superman destroying the positron cannon but Spectrum was ready to help do anything to stop it from hitting the ship while Kara was still on it." Lena says to Alex who nods, still shook.

"The second I realised what mother had done I sent out a warning using a device I took off one of the Daximite guards. While everyone was distracted I sent out a set code to let them know it was me and that I was still on the ship, even though I wasn't, so that if the Canon fired they would intercept it." She explains. 

"My mind has just been blown." James says and rubs his face. "You had our backs and we didn't even know it." Kara says in awe. Eliza is amazed at the reveal. "Though we did not have a solution for when the gun didn't work so kudos to you all for what you came up with." Lena admits. "You had a hand in that too Agent Lee. And I thank you for that. And for entrusting Supergirl with the device after it was done." J'onn says. "Yeah, well I couldn't let mother keep it in case she tried anything." Lena says with a wave of her hand.

"Yeah awesome, great. Uh...there's one more thing though." Reign says and everyone turns to her. She looking down at the tablet with a frown. She shows Lena who look it over and her eyebrows go to her hairline and she bites her lip. "Are we sure? This isn't another one of their traps?" Lena asks Reign who shrugs. "It could be but there's only one way to find out." The Kryptonian answers. "What? What is it?" Kara asks. Lena looks at her. Then at everyone.

"We might know where the missing twins are."

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit! What!
> 
> Eliza meets Lena and Reign. That was fun..ish. Kara and Alex are so protective of them. Though it will hurt if Lena finds out about Jeremiah. Should she?
> 
> And yes the president knows about Spectrum because why the hell not. There's now a organization like theirs survives that long without higher up's knowledge and approval. They may not be government but that doesn't mean they can't work with them. They're just independent and government can't do Shit.
> 
> I have a fun next chapter written and ready and I will post it as soon as I can. Finals are a bitch so...
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting continued with more information. Kara and Lena have a moment. Reign, Alex and Maggie totally fangirl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promises a fun chapter so here it is. It's mostly fun because of Maggie, Reign Alex but you will see why. One thing I can tell you though, Kara is finally figuring things out and Supercorp will happen soon as well as ReignCat or KillerCat or whatever their name will be.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 18

"We might know where the missing twins are."

"Wait seriously?" Alex asks. Lena nods looking down at the tablet again. "We couldn't find them on the ground. No sign no nothing, but if our readings are correct there's a chance they might be on that ship underwater." She says. "If that is the case, it would explain why we didn't find them sooner." J'onn says. "Yeah, but how are supposed to get on...that." Winn points to the hologram of said ship.

"Yeah, that's where were stuck. The ship is armed heavily first of all and secondly they will see us coming a mile away." Reign says and sighs. "We'll figure it out." Eliza says to reassure the obviously frustrated women. Both Lena and Reign give her a half smile, her words making it to them but not having much of an impact. Something that surprises the eldest Danvers. Usually it works.

"I'll run this by the rest of Spectrum and see if we can find any blind spots or other ways to get in." The brown eyed Kryptonian says. "We also need to keep an eye on the sky. Especially you Kara." Lena says looking at the hero. "You and Ray. You girls are out there everyday and you need to be careful. We don't know if and when these people are going to attack again. They have Kryptonite and we'd rather not risk it. Please." Lena says, concern apparent in her eyes and voice. The blonde nods.

"We'll keep a look out from here. If we spot anything we will inform you. Though I suggest we do not engage. They got the drop on us enough times and each time we nearly lost somebody." J'onn says. "I will send some agents and equipment down under near the ship's area. Just for observations and reading in case they plan on doing something. That was we'll get a heads us. They are too close to the city for my liking." He adds. "We will be above to aid with that as well." Reign says and J'onn nods.

"Agent Schott I want you on controls. See if you can find anything." He says to Winn. "Got it. Though I'm not doing it alone right, I mean that's a lot of ground to cover." He says. "You will be working with others yes as well as Spectrum. We're working together on this." Lena answers. "We're also going to have cover any stories that might come to light. The people need to know the truth yes, but I think they've had enough invasion terror for a life time." Reign says and looks to James who nods. "I'll see what I can do. Especially with the evidence that comes through CatCo. I can't promise no one will see it but I will try and at least alter it a bit." He says.

"Detective Sawyer? Any news?" J'onn asks Maggie. "Right. So Ty and I did someone digging after we cracked our case." She looks at Lena. "Thanks for the contact you sent our way. That helped a lot." Lena smiles. "We dug through the archives and the internet and found that the apartment building had been condemned for 18 months-" she says. "18 months?!" Alex exclaims in disbelief. "What?" Kara asks in just as much surprise.

"Yeah, it's crazy. We checked records and dates so it's been just sitting there without anyone living in it for a while. The report says that it was condemned because of a fumigation gone wrong. A chemical reaction set off or something like that deemed it toxic and uninhabitable." Maggie carries on. "We dug through statements and checked who lived in it before. All their statement said pretty much the same thing. Fumigation gone wrong." She then sighs. 

"What's really weird is that apparently all those people who lived in that building for the last like, five years either died or moved away to another city." She states. "Not one of them can we contact today. It's like they disappeared right of the face off the earth." She finishes. "That's a little suspicious." Eliza says. "And how can it be condemned for 18 months and no one has done anything about it. Surely people would have noticed." She says.

"That's where the next weird part comes in. No one has." Maggie says. "There has been nothing on it ever since." She says.

"Its like it was forgotten or erased." She says. "...Or hidden." Alex says. They turn to her. "They had someone hiding it. I mean think about it. The people who lived in that building could one of two things." She says.

"Either they knew what was going on and were apart of it or they didn't and found out, then were taken care of." She says. "They had people throw a blanket over it and kept it hidden. They controlled what went out about it until it was forgotten." Kara says with the same train of thought then her eyes widen. "They have people on the inside." Her and Lena say at the same time. "Oh this just keeps getting better." Reign mumbles.

"Nice work Detective." J'onn praises. "We will do more digging, see if we can't find anyone who knew about it." Maggie says and he nods. "I will look around as well." James says. "See if there were any articles or stories on it. Sources and pictures that might help." He says. "Thank you." Lena nods at him and he smiles.

"Right. Okay, Dr Danvers any luck on reversing the toxin?" J'onn asks. Eliza sighs. "Not presently, there's still gaps in the formula. We're still trying to find out what other components were used. Only then can we complete the formula before we can reverse it." She says. "Maybe this can help." Lena says and taps on the tablet before sliding it over to Eliza. The Doctor frowns but looks down at it anyway. As she reads through it her eyes widen. "Whoa..." She says.

Lena rubs the back of her neck. "Yeah I have no idea what most of that stuff is and that has nothing to do with the fact that some of it is literally alien. But, I'm told this is right up your alley." She rambles. Alex gets up from her seat next to Maggie and walks over to her mother, looking over her shoulder.

"Holy shit, dude." She whispers. "Wait, I think I saw this." She says pointing at one of the formula on the screen. Eliza looks closer. "Yeah you right, that was one of the components that linked the toxin to the virus." She says. Her and Alex start rambling on about all that scieney biology stuff. The rest of the table just glances at one another. "So...I'll take that as a yes..." Lena trails off awkwardly. Eliza beams up at her, signature Sunny Danvers smile and shinning eyes with pride.

Lena can't help but want to be on the end of that more often. Lillian never looked at her like that. "This is great. There's a lot we can use here, thank you." Eliza says with a kind genuine smile and Lena gives her a shy one back, ducking her head. It's been a long time since any mother figure looked at her like that. Too soon after Dylan as well.

Sensing Lena's train of thought, Kara puts a comforting hand on her thigh and squeezes it. Lena catches her eyes and Kara mouths, _'It's okay'_ with a cute nod and a small smile. Lena can't help the warm feeling in her chest and nods. She takes Kara's hand and laces their fingers together. They just stare at each other shyly seemingly forgetting everyone around them. Not that it matters though, everyone has started talking about the mission and findings with one another.

After finalizing what needs to be done, the group files out the room, ready to start working on the tasks at hand. Alex and Eliza immediately run to the labs to test their theories. Maggie got a call from a friend from outta town who is planning on coming to National City about a case they've been working on, so she's going down to her station to check things out and be ready for when they come through the next day. J'onn has another mission report to sit through with Vasquez. Winn and James are about hit the shadows to do their nightly job. Reign and Lena have to report back to Spectrum to give their own report and Supergirl has to do her rounds.

Just as Reign, Lena and Kara step through the door Reign's phone rings. She finishes it out her sweats and smiles when she sees the caller ID. "Hey, I gotta take this I'll be right back then we can go." She says to Lena. She doesn't even look at the archer when she speaks. She just distractedly tries to tap her shoulder and fails, not that it matters to her as she answers.

"Miss Grant! Hey! How are you!" She says with a big smile as she walks away. "Yeah I'm good thanks. Just been a busy day. You know how it is. Oh hey did you think about my offer. It still stands." She says and laugh at whatever Cat said on the other line.

Lena raises an eyebrow at her retreating friend. _'Miss Grant? Since when does she have Cat Grant's number?'_ She thinks but smirks at her friends subtle giddiness even though she's probably the only one who can see it. Kara chuckles next to her. "I want to be jealous. I really do but I can't and it's messing me up." She says. Lena chuckles as well. "Yeah no one can be mad at Ray too long." She comments.

"What was that anyway, since when are her and Miss Grant buddies?" She ask. Kara smirks. "What, you jealous?" She says slyly. "Yes, I want to know if she's cheating on me with another CEO with nice hair and perfect teeth." Lena deadpans. Kara giggles at her. "Nah, she and Cat cross paths a lot in the mornings when she drops me off. After that little incident in the the office, Ray has become a little fond and protective of Cat and Carter. It's sweet." She awed. Lena smiles and nods. 

"Yeah, Ray is definitely the protective type and she loves kids and from what I've heard from her, Carter's a good kid. She's always had a soft spot for single moms. She's never really had a father figure let alone a father. It was really just her and Dylan. So she knows the struggle." Lena says. "I at least had both. Even if it was rocky." She smiles sadly. Kara's heart hurts. Not only for Reign but for Lena. Their home lives were different and had different issues but they stayed with each other. 

Kara was fortunate to have the Danvers. She had a mother and father figure who loved her like their own. Lena had both as well but it wasn't exactly warm or safe. Reign had one. A mother. Someone who loved her and even Lena unconditionally. Someone both girls felt safe and warm with. Both grew up without a father figure most of the time. Lionel was rarely at home and then died when Lena was young. They don't really have the best history with men. At least James, Winn and J'onn don't suck and the guys at Spectrum seem awesome as well. Makes Kara wonder sometimes.

Especially about Jeremiah.

A wave of guilt crashes over her at the thought. Not for what happened but because of what Lena doesn't know. She's not kidding when she says she doesn't want Lena to carry this on her shoulders but she also doesn't want to lie to her friend. She's done enough of that already. _'I'm won't lie if she does ask about it, but if she doesn't, it's better that way.'_ She thinks.

Lena snaps her fingers in front of Kara's face. Kara snaps out her head and blinks looking at Lena's amused smile. "Welcome to Earth. Where did you go. I lost you for like five minutes." She says laughing. Kara blushes. "Nowhere in particular. Just the old noggin pulling up some old memories." She says shyly. Lena gives her that smile. The one where she knows Kara is hiding something or when she knows something is wrong but won't push.

Kara just sigh and whines internally. _'Curses. How can something that gives me strength make me so weak.'_ She pouts. "I'm sorry, just...remembering." is all she says and Lena gives her a comforting smile of understanding.

"That's been happening often." Lena says as the two of them start walking and end up on the DEO balcony and look over the city lights. "Yeah, it has." Kara says with a small smile. "I don't remember much but when I do it's overwhelming. Weather it be about Krypton or my first years with the Danvers." She looks down and fiddles with her fingers. "Despite what had happened, despite the pain and the nightmares, it was simpler then." She says softly. Lena takes her hand and squeezes it.

Kara's heart flutters when Lena start playing with her fingers and running random patterns on her hand. "I've learned in my struggles that, life doesn't get easier. In fact it gets harder, but. So do we." The ravenette says. "We get stronger and wiser. Even when we're lost." She adds and lays her head on Kara's shoulder. Kara lays her own on Lena's.

"Sometimes I wish I could just be human. Just be normal. Have a completely ordinary life." Kara confesses. "Don't get me wrong I love who I am and I love what I do but sometimes it's just..a lot. And I wonder why can't have an ordinary life. Why all of this was for me." She says. Lena chuckles and stands closer to her. The two of them leaning on each other, enjoying the closeness.

"Well, that's just the price you have to pay for being an extraordinary person." She says sincerely. Kara's heart skips and her face heats up. She can't help the giggle that escapes her. "You're good at this. Pep talks and all." She says. Lena lifts her head and looks Kara in the eyes with a smile. "Well, I learned from the best." She says and Kara can't help but stare back.

They're so close. Barely a space between them. Kara can't tell who's heart is beating faster. The air around them shifts and the world tunes out. It's just them. Kara leans her forehead against Lena's and both of them let out a breath and close their eyes. Just being in the moment. Kara doesn't know what's happening but she's not complaining. Whatever this is, she wants it.

Lena as well. She knows something is different now. She's always been in love with the woman next to her. Though admired from afar thinking it was impossible that a chance would show itself. Now, in this moment. So close to her...She has hope. Something she hasn't felt in a while.

Unbeknownst to them, they have an audience. Alex and Maggie are standing on the sidelines watching them with big as smiles on their faces. Maggie just got off the phone with her friend and Alex was on her way to fetch something for the lab. The two met half way and caught the Luthor and Super having their moment.

"Oh my god it's happening." Maggie whispers excitedly, basically bouncing in her place next to her fiancee. Alex is giddy as well, holding onto Maggie's arm and shaking it in excitement. "Shit. I can't even, Mags. Like I want them to be together but also no one will ever be good enough for my sister but Lena so good for her and...fuck What it wrong with me." The agent rants. "That's big sister for you." Maggie says. 

"Is it weird that we're just watching them. I feel like I'm intruding on a private moment." Alex says. "Its not exactly private when it's so public." Maggie motions to the open area of the main DEO floor where not a lot of people are but still. "But still I feel weird. But it's so cute I can't help it!" Alex says. Maggie laughs at her behavior. 

"Yeah, that'd be great." They turn their attention to Reign who is walking their way, still on the phone with a smile on her face, oblivious. "Awesome, no problem, I'll pick you up don't worry about it. Tell Carter I say hi. Okay see you soon, bye." She ends the call turns to them.

"Hey, guys do you know where Lena is-" She says and both Maggie and Alex shush her and pull her back from where she was walking as she was about to walk towards where Lena and Kara are. "Hey whoa what-" "shush, you're gonna ruin it." Alex whisper yells and they pull her to them. 

"Ruin what?" Reign asks and Maggie points to the two on the balcony. Reign follows the finger and her eyes widen. "Oh my fucking God's. Yes!" She whisper yells excited. "Shit wait, did they kiss? Tell me they kissed." She asks. "No unfortunately. They were talking and then ended up like that." Maggie explains. "Aww man. Dang it, Lee you losing your touch." Reign whines. Maggie playfully slaps her arm. "Don't be fucking rude. Leave them. It's best that way I believe. I can see from here Kara is still figuring it out." She states.

"Its better she knows what she's feeling completely before diving in. It's better if she's sure. Trust me the last thing a baby gay needs is more confusion and doubt." She adds. "I know that's right. Personal experience, it sucked." Alex says. "I heard that." Reign agrees.

"When do you think they'll finally tell each other?" Maggie asks. "Well, Lena's quite patient so I know she won't mind a wait but Kara's not the type to wait around. Lena knows what she wants and knows what she's feeling but Kara's still trying to open the closet door." Reign says. "Right, and since I know my sister well, she would get fed up with the lock and either melt it or burst through them. She loves to make an entrance." Alex says. Maggie rolls her eyes at the two. _'Really...closet metaphors. These weirdos.'_ She thinks.

"Its a hard one. Kara may be a little impulsive but she has learned to think things through." She joins in. "You're right. I think, after she speaks to someone about it she'll be ready." Alex says. "How can you be so sure she hasn't spoken to someone already?" Reign asks. "Cos she would have done something by now." Alex answers. "Fair point." Reign agrees.

"And Lena's a bit of a chicken shit when it comes to stuff like this, she'll wait for Kara to make the first move. Rejection is something she knows well and just because she's suffered through it a lot doesn't make it any easier." She states. "Yep, better if Kara makes the first move." Alex agrees. "Yeah that way Lena can lead from there. She's such a gentleman." Reign teases.

They watch the two for a few more minutes. "This is weird, we really shouldn't be watching them like this." Alex says. "I'm surprised they're still in that position and haven't moved." Maggie comments. "Or that they haven't heard us. We're not exactly quiet." Reign says and they giggle. "They do realise what has to happen after this right?" Alex says. "Yeah, I'm sure they do. Hopefully. They can be a little oblivious." Maggie answers.

"I swear if they carry on dancing around each other I'm going to freak." Reign says. "I know! It's so frustrating watching them make googly eyes at each other and they don't do anything. I'm like fucking kiss already, Damn." Alex whines.

"Its like watching a tv show where you have an otp that just won't get together not matter what and you're just watching like, kiss kiss kiss kiss and then freak and wreck yourself because you know it's never going to happen." Maggie says. "Right, God I hate that sometimes. I get so invested into my fandoms, it's painful. Especially the gay and lesbian couples. I set myself up for heart break every time, fucking society." Reign states.

"Are we really comparing them to fantasy fandoms and fictional character relationships?" Alex says. "Well after what I've seen and heard, it seems like one of those." Reign says. "She's not wrong." Maggie agrees. "Oh my god look! Ah!" Alex whisper yells and smacks both Maggie and Reign repeatedly while staring at the two women on the balcony who have shifted their position.

Kara and Lena are now standing chest to chest, arms around each other. Lena has her head on Kara's chest, listening to her heartbeat and Kara has her head onto of Lena's, both of their eyes closed with content smiles. Kara has her cape in her hands as she encloses the two of them in the red material like a blanket.

"Oh my fucking gay God, they're so cute, I can't deal. Someone stop me before I do something stupid." Maggie says and bounces on her toes, shaking her hands, like it physically hurts having to restrain her excitement. Alex and Reign join in with the bouncing and they too try to refrain from squealing.

"Okay seriously, this is just too much." Alex says. "I can't take it anymore. Seriously they need to get together. I'm suffering." Reign says. "We're seriously fan girling big time. We should probably stop before it gets weird." Maggie says. "Yeah." Both Reign and Alex say.

"But first..." the Kryptonian trails of with a mischievous smile and pulls her phone out of her pocket. "Oooooh yes. Perfect." Alex says with wide eyes and an excited smile.

Reign sticks her tongue out cheekily and holds it up. She focuses on the two on the balcony and then snaps a few pictures.

Kara and Lena shift again, only a little to put their foreheads together again. "I have to go." Lena says softly, eyes still closed. Kara holds her tighter. "But I don't want you to." She answers. Lena smiles and chuckles. "I don't want to go either but we do have jobs to do. Spectrum needs me and National City needs its Supergirl." She says. Kara sighs. "Just a few more minutes. I'm not ready to let go yet." She says.

Reign takes a few more pictures. "Oh my god that was cute." She says. "What? What happened?" Maggie asks. "Lena said she had to go. You know our jobs and what not. Kara said she's _'not ready to let go yet'_ " Reign makes air quotes. Maggie puts her hand to her chest and fakes heartache. "Oh my little gay heart." She says. Alex puts her hands to her face with a cute smile and shining eyes as she looks at the two. "Awe!" She cooes.

"I want those pictures." She says to Reign who nods. "Oh Shit, they're coming this way, act unnatural." Maggie whispers and look down at her phone. Reign and Alex frown in confusion. "What?" They asks in unison.

Kara and Lena walk up to them, both blushing furiously and pretending that they're fine and like they did not just share an intimate moment. At least they don't know they were being watched.

"Hey, ready to go?" Lena ask Reign who gives her a bright smile. "Yeah, you?" She asks. "Yep, I'll just go get our stuff from the locker room. I'll be right back." The archer says and walks away but not after shooting a smile at Kara who gives her a shy wave. She turns to the other three girls and sees the mischievous smiles on their faces. She stumbles over her words.

"Uh, I'm just gonna uh, you know, I'm...Yeah..." She as she back tracks before lifting off and flying out the building to do her rounds. The three start laughing. "Oh man they got it bad." Maggie says and Alex and Reign agree.

"What was that though, did you ask us to _'act unnatural'_? What?" Reign asks after they calm down. "Yeah, because when someone says _'act natural'_ people do the exact opposite. So I said _'unnatural'_ which ultimately made you confused which was a natural reaction thus you acted _natural_." The detective explains.

Alex and Reign stare at here. "That makes sense." Alex comments. "Fair point." Reign adds. Maggie bows playfully. "Uh thank you." She smirks. "Let's see those pictures." Alex says and the three of them huddle around the phone and giggle at the pictures.

Lena makes her way back to them. "Alright, I got everything." She says and the three immediately stop giggling and Reign quickly puts her phone away. "Great. Let's get this over with. I still have to do my rounds with Kara tonight. Can't leave her running on her own for too long so I want to get this report done." She says seriously. Lena nods.

She turns to Alex and Maggie. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." She smiles at them and they give her synchronized smiles and waves. Reign and Lena start walking to the balcony. Reign subtly turns back and gives the couple a wink and thumbs up before she and Lena put on their masks. Reign picks up Lena and then takes off into the sky.

"A Super and Luthor. Who would have thought." Maggie says. "Not me that's for sure but I'm not totally opposed to the idea." Alex jokes. Maggie chuckles and her fiancee and takes her hand in hers and kiss the ring.

"Well Miss Danvers, as much as I'd like to stand here and stare at you're gorgeous face, little Luthor was right, we do have jobs to do." She says. Alex smiles and gently takes Maggie's face in her hands and gives her a sweet loving kiss, their hearts fluttering before they break apart.

"You're right. I need to stay here and make sure Kara doesn't fall out of the sky because she's day dreaming about Lena." Alex quips. Maggie kisses her again a few times. "I'll see you at home." She says and kisses her again. "I love you." She says. Another kiss. "I love you too." Alex replies. Another kiss. "Okay bye." One last kiss and Maggie winks before walking towards the exit leaving a floaty and love struck Alex behind.

Alex sighs dreamy. Then she remembers..."Oh Shit, the equipment, I totally forgot." She says and continues her previous task before she got distracted.

What all the girls didn't realise was that they weren't the only ones spying. Just a short distance away, Eliza is standing. She saw everything. She was Kara and Lena and she saw how Reign, Maggie and Alex fan girl. She had come out the lab to see what was taking Alex so long but that scene with her adoptive daughter and Lena Luthor was the last thing she expected and honestly, she's not sure how to feel about it.

_'Yeah, their bond is a lot stronger than I previously anticipated.'_

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my fucking god I needed to fangirl so bad when I wrote this. Oh man I love those three knuckleheads. They are so me right now.
> 
> What was Reign's offer though. She was talking to Cat, whats going on there.
> 
> Eliza though. She's a little conflicted, but I assure you, she does not hate Lena okay. She's just a little sore.
> 
> Next chapter, we have Lena meeting Cat and Cat calling out Kara and her feelings for our favorite ravenette CEO.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reign and Cat talk about Reign's offer. Lena and Cat meet briefly. Cat calls Kara out on her feelings for Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya sorry for the late update, I had only just finished finals and only now have free time. This kind of a fun chapter. Just fluff and what not. Cat calling Kara out and Lena being adorable.
> 
> Again, I wrote this chapter before the season started, so any parallels or something similar are purely coincidental. Everything from chapter 21 on words I will start writing when all my already written chapters are posted.
> 
> Supercorp is on its way, though this is kind of a slow burn. Kara realising her feelings is like step 2 only or something.
> 
> Anyway enjoy pretties.

Chapter 19

The next day. Friday.

"That was not funny! I don't even know what happened, it's like it jumped in front of me I swear." Kara says defensively, a blush colouring her cheeks. "Right, sure, keep telling yourself that." Reign laughs at her. "Whatever okay, I'm sure there was a time you hit a building a few times because you were distracted." Kara pouts when Reign carries on laughing as they exit the elevator at CatCo and walk up to her office.

"Yeah but never three times in a row on the same night blondie." Reign points out and Kara blushes. "I was distracted okay!" The hero says honestly. "Yeah no shit. That was some flying dude, be glad no one say it. Imagine the headline. _'Supergirl bloopers! Clumsy Heroin'_ I'd pay to see that but got to for free." Reign teases. "I hate you." Kara mumbles. The younger Kryptonian just chuckles. "Why were you distracted anyway?" She asks. She's pretty sure she knows the answer judging by the redness of the blondes cheeks but she wants to hear her say it.

"Uh, nothing important." Kara says when she sits down at her desk. Reign taking the seat on the other side. The brunette raises an eyebrow. "Really. Are ya sure? It must be important if it takes your focus while flying Blue." She says. "I'm just...I was thinking about what you and Lee told us yesterday. The whole thing with the Daxamite ships...just bringing back some memories." Kara stumbles through her words.

It's not a lie. She was thinking about that but that's not why she flew into three building while on patrol. The truth was she can't stop thinking about what happened between herself and Lena at the DEO. She's never felt that way and it's bothering her. Not in a bad was necessarily, she's just a little confused and cautious.

Reign watches her for a second. She can see the Super is kinda sorta telling the truth. "You miss him?" She asks. Kara sighs. "I do but...not as much as I thought I would." She admits. "And that's what's eating at you?" Reign asks. "A little yeah." The super let's out a shaky laugh. "It still hurts to think about him but mostly because I don't know what happened to him or if he's ever coming back. I hate not knowing anything." She says. Reign nods in understanding. Then she pulls out the Dog tags from under her shirt.

"These were Dylan's, my mentor, my mother. She always wore them. Never took them off. She said they reminded her she was a soldier, fighting for a good cause. For good people and aliens in a cruel world." She says and Kara listens.

"I always found it weird. How one little thing like this meant so much to one person." Reign smiles sadly. "Then I found out she died. She was gone and I'd never see her again." She looks down at the tags. "This I what I have left. I wear this, to remember her. To remember why she fought. To remember why I fight." She lets out a teary laugh. "I always wear it. I never take it off." She finishes. Kara gives her a small smile. Her own aching and chest feeling the empty space where her mother's necklace once hung around my neck.

"Not knowing what actually happened to her, it burns me. The fact that there was nothing left, it haunts me." Reign says. "A part of me still believes she's out there, somewhere." She laughs sadly. "Its childish to think that but it gives me a little hope that maybe...just maybe...she'll come back. That I'll see her again." A single tear makes its way down her face. "Just have faith Kara. If he's still out there. He will come back. Don't lose hope." She says and Kara nods.

"Thank you Ray." Kara says and takes her hand comfortingly. "I feel like I understand you more now. Why you're so protective of Lena. Why you care so much about others. The same reason I do what I do. We both lost our world. We do what we do so that no one else loses theirs." She says and Reign chuckles. "Exactly." She smiles. They laugh a bit.

"Well, it's good to know the world has people like you two in it. Definitely makes me safer and gives me hope for humanity." Cat says from the doorway. They both jump. "God! Seriously how does she keep doing that." Reign whispers to Kara. "I don't know we should really put a bell on her." She answers. "Or actually be aware of our surroundings." Reign comments before turning to the older blonde who is smiling at them.

"Hi, Miss Grant. It's nice to see you again." She says. Cat struts in the office with confidence. "You saw me yesterday but yes, it is nice to see me again." She says and sits down in the other chair. Reign fiddles with her glasses, wipes that stray tear and gives a shy smile.

"I didn't mean to overhear your conversation...again. Though I'm not completely sorry because I just found out something about you Miss Nightly. Something that makes me realise, like before with Kiera. I don't know much about you." She says. "I do wish for that to change which is why I am looking forward to tonight." She says and Reign blushes a little bit but agrees.

"What's happening tonight? I thought you were babysitting Jess's little brother. What was his name, Kyle?" Kara says confused. "Uh, yeah I am. I promised Kyle I'd take him to the carnival tonight and I thought, you know, it's been a hectic week for all of us including Miss Grant." She says glancing at the older blonde. "So I invited her and Carter. I'm sure him and Kyle will get along well and I insisted Miss Grant take the night off and just have a little fun." She says.

"Yes and at first I rejected the idea of walking around a littered park filled with adolescent and hormonal millennials and corrupt carnies running carnival games rigged to bankrupt cocky hot headed suckers trying to one up each other or show off for their girlfriend or whatever in a germ infested area in the dead of the night..." Cat says and Kara chuckles while Reign shakes her head with a fond smile. "But Miss Nightly is a persistent one and doesn't seem to take no for answer." Cat finishes.

"Yep, that sounds like her." Kara giggles. "And the carnival is not that bad okay. It's fun. Especially when you win rigged games. The look on the carnies faces are priceless." Reign defends. "Right." Cat says with a raised eyebrow and rolls her eyes. "It is! I promise you, you'll have fun. Trust me on this one." Reign says. Kara is trying not to laugh as the two bicker back and forth. "I'm already going I don't know why you're still trying to convince me." Cat says.

"Because you're mostly just doing this for Carter because the little man needs to get out a bit since he's been cooped up in doors studying. This is for you too. Sure it's not something you usually do but it's different. Live a little Miss Grant." Reign says. Kara giggles when she sees Cat's resolve crumble. "Yes alright fine, I'll at least try and have fun at this thing but no promises." She says. Reign fits pumps. "Yes!" She exclaims and Kara actually does laugh this time.

"And people say I'm bubbly." She says and Reign playfully glares at her. "Bloopers." Is all she says and Kara throws her hands up. "Oh come on!" She says. "What is happening?" Cat asks. "Don't!" Kara points at Reign. The brunette smirks and looks at Cat. "While on patrol last night, Supergirl was a little distracted and flew into three buildings like a drunk monkey." She says. Kara hits the table and narrows her eyes in what she thinks is an intimidating glare. "Traitor." She says.

Cat sighs, trying to hold back her laugh at the mental image of a clumsy Supergirl flying face first into a skyscraper. "Never letting that go, by the way." Reign says to Kara who pouts.

"Seriously Kiera, you know better than to drink and fly, what kind of example are you setting." Cat says. Kara looks at her in disbelief. "I wasn't drunk! I just had a long day, one. And two..." She points at Reign. "You know very well why my mind was racing." She says and Reign smirks knowingly. "I do." She says smugly. _'I know why, do you?'_ She thinks. Kara doesn't see the undertone so she just nods. "I wish I could have seen that." Cat says. "It must have looked hilarious." She adds. "It was. I laughed for a full ten minutes." Reign says and Kara just pouts.

Cat raises an eyebrow at her. "You were with her...While She was flying?" She questions. Reign's eyes widen a bit and Kara's as well. "Not while she was flying, I was on the ground and I saw her." Reign says simply. Cat narrows her eyes at her. "I was." The brunette says again.

It's true. She was on the ground when Kara crashed into the buildings. "And do tell what you were doing out late on a school night Miss...Nightly." Cat says with a glint in her eye. _'These two are hiding something, I can feel it. Maybe they're more alike than I originally thought...but I need proof.'_ She thinks.

Both Kara and Reign fiddle with their glasses nervously. It's not that Reign doesn't want to tell Cat she's Kryptonian, she does. It's just that...She doesn't even know what's the problem... _'Maybe I can tell her. I mean, she knows about Kara and the DEO...'_ the younger Kryptonian says. The two aliens share a look. "Maybe not here..." Kara whispers, low enough for only Reign to hear, while switching on her laptop.

The brunette clears her throat. "I was helping Supergirl out." She glances at Kara who nods. _'The truth but not the whole truth...'_ they both think. Cat's eyebrows go to her hair line. "Um, I've recently been helping out at the DEO. Last night I went out into the field to help civilians while Supergirl handled the bad guys." Reign says with no hint of a tremor in her voice because that is exactly what happened minus the part where both the bad guys and civilians were aliens.

"Is that so." Cat says with a hint of scepticism in her voice. "I see...Well, I guess if you're helping the Girl of Steel you have to be up to it. Both mentally and...physically..." Cat runs her eyes over Reign's body as she says the last word. "And from what I heard, you have the will to help people and fight though the thought of you running around in the dangerous situations does not exactly sit well with me." She says truthfully.

"Supergirl is bulletproof, and basically indestructible..." She trails off again and watches their reactions. Kara and Reign share another nervous look. "That is true, yes, she is bulletproof, which is why she was the only one who ran after the bad guys while Ray stayed with the civilians." Kara says.

"That's right. I was watching over everyone while we waited for backup and the medics to arrive. My mother taught me a little something about first aid so I was seeing to the injured while Supes was doing her thing." Reign says.

Cat watches them for a moment. _'Hmm okay so they're telling the truth..but I can see it's not everything...oh Well I guess I'll find out at some point. I must keep in mind in don't exactly know much about this fine specimen of woman sitting next to me to be prying into her personal life.'_ She thinks.

"Well then. National City is lucky to have you." She says to Reign who let's out a breath with Kara when they realise Cat won't pry anymore. "Though do be careful..." She says. "If Supergirl is flying into buildings it wouldn't be such a bad idea to be a little more alert." She smirks. "Oh come on seriously. Can we let it go!" Kara complains. "Not happening." Reign says with a laugh.

"Can who let what go?" A new voice says from the door. Kara instantly beams in delight and shock. "Lena!" She says and jumps a bit, hitting her leg against the table. They all flinch, mostly because of the sound and the awkward movement. Lena smiles at her from the door.

"What...are you doing here? Not that it's a bad thing because it's not, it's just a surprise." Kara stumbles over her words as her cheeks heat up. Lena raises an eyebrow and smirks at the clumsy hero. "Hey, Kara I'm just here to get this one over here. Something in our labs needs her attention pronto. And since I was passing CatCo on my way to L-Corp I decided to stop by and come get her personally." She says. "Did Reggie fry the radiator again?" Reign laughs. "Possibly, but I'm more concerned about him turning it into a nuke." Lena says.

"I think I'd be worried if he didn't. That man's crazy but genius." Reign says. "Just like the rest us." Lena adds. "Well that's reassuring." Cat speaks. Lena turns to her and her eyes brighten a bit. She smiles a toothy grin.

"Cat Grant, I don't think I've ever had the pleasure of meeting you. I'm a big fan." The archer says and confidently steps into the room. "So I've heard." Cat says with sass in her voice. Lena raises an eyebrow and looks at the two supers. "Hmm, I wonder from where." She says sarcastically but playful. The two aliens just avert their eyes and fiddle with their glasses.

"I have my sources." Cat says with a smirk. Loving the surprising banter between them. "Not a problem for the Queen of All Media I suppose." Lena chuckles. "Though I do plan on withholding from sharing with these sources since they're horrible at keeping secrets." She adds. Kara and Reign's eyes widen. "Well that's unfortunate. Guess I'm going to have to interrogate you myself if I want juicy stories then." Cat says, still smirking. _'I like her already.'_ She thinks. "Only if you ask nicely." Lena says. "Oh but where's the fun in that." Cat quips. The two CEO's share a laugh.

"Oh no there's two of them." Kara whispers horrified. "I can barely handle one." Reign says. Lena and Cat share smirks at this. _'This is fun.'_ The older blonde thinks. "Its always fun watching them squirm. Especially Ray." Lena says and said alien glares at her best friend. Lena just playfully pats her head. Reign smacks her hand away.

"You suck." She pouts. Lena holds her hand to her chest in mock hurt. "Ouch Ray Ray, right in the chambers." She says and the brunette just rolls her eyes. "You're so mean." Kara says. Lena smiles up at her. "I'm not mean, puppy. You two are just sensitive." She winks and Kara blushes furiously at the suggestive tone.

Cat sees this and internally giggles in triumph. _'This is definitely going to be a fun one.'_ She thinks. "That seems to be the problem with a lot of you kids. You're so soft." She says. "Hey I can take a hit thank you very much." Kara defends herself. "Diddo. I'm known for being a hardass." Reign pouts with Kara. Lena and Cat shake their heads. "Right sure." They says. "You're both just mushy and fluffy." Lena adds.

"This coming from the woman who brought home a whole box full of golden retriever puppies _'Because they were on sale.'_ It took us three months to find homes for them." Reign points out. "I'm still not over the fact that we couldn't bring Odie with us to the City." Lena pouts. 

"Hey, Lexie is taking care of him, okay. He's fine." Reign says. "Lee got attached to the smallest of the adorable puppy pack but since we had to move to the city and that we're not at home a lot we had to leave him with a friend of ours." The Kryptonian explains. "You bought a box of puppies?" Cat asks amused and Lena smiles proudly.

"Yes I did. I had to. They were going to send them away and I couldn't let that happen. So I took them but we couldn't keep them all. So we kept but one. The little runt, Odie. He had the cutest blue eyes ever and the softest fur in the world." Lena cooes. Kara swoons at this. "I still get pictures and videos. I miss him now, but Ray is right. After my brother's little fuck up, we had to move out here and because our schedules were going to get even busier, we couldn't take him with us." She says. "Besides, he is a little guardian for our friend's new baby boy, Aden." Reign says.

"Wow. That's something new." Cat says. "You should see her when she's around them. She's like a kid in a candy store." Reign teases. Lena just rolls her eyes. "Well it seems there's more to you Miss Luthor, than just style and confidence. Unlike most of the business world, you actually have a beating heart." Cat says and Lena smiles. "The ultimate rebellion against my family name." She quips. Cat can't help but smirk at this. "She's pretty good at it too." Kara says. "Yes well, I had good teachers." Lena winks at her again and Kara smiles through her blush.

"But unfortunately, I'm going to have to be the bad guy and cut this short. I do have work to do and so does Ray. I suggest we leave now before Reggie blows up the building." Lena says and look pointedly at Reign. The brunette sighs dramatically. "Fine!" She says and stands up. "But I want my stash back first." Reign crosses her arms. Lena raises an eyebrow. "No." She says and turns around to walk to the door. Cat snorts at the devastated look on Reign's face.

"Oh come on that's so unfair! I didn't do anything this time!" Reign calls out as Lena leaves the office. "It was nice meeting you Miss Grant and I'll see you later Kara." Lena calls out. "Bye Lena!" Kara laughs when Reign stamps her foot. "You see what I have to deal with." She complains.

She turns to Cat. "I'll be here at 4 to pick you and Carter up." She says. Cat frowns. "That's a little early." She says. Reign smirks. "I know." She winks before running out the office to catch up with Lena. "Bye Kara!" She yells out. "Bye Ray!" Kara says, still giggling. Cat is still staring at the door. A faint blush colouring her cheeks. "Well that was fun." Kara says with a big smile on her face. She's still buzzed by the effects of seeing Lena. She can't stop thinking about her and then she just appears like magic.

"That it was. Very interesting in deed." Cat clears her throat. "So, Miss Luthor is definitely something else." She starts. Kara blushes and fiddles with her glasses with a small laugh. "Yeah, not what you'd expect, huh." She says. Cat smirks. "Oh no, not really. The confidence and the style that was a given though I didn't think she'd be so...soft. She's like pineapple. Sharp and hard on the outside but sweet on the inside." She says. "Yeah.." Kara says wistfully, her eyes distant and a love sick smile on her face. "You like her." Cat states. Kara back peddles. "W-what?" She stutters.

"You like her." The older blonde repeats with a raised eyebrow. Kara's heart races, eyes wide. "Well o-of course I like her she's my best friend." Kara says. Cat rolls her eyes. _'Yeah, nice try.'_ She turns to give Kara her full attention, arms resting in her lap, legs crossed and leaning back on the chair. "Oh please Kara don't play dumb with me we both know you're not stupid. Oblivious to the obvious maybe but not stupid." She says. Kara just stares.

"I've seen that love struck look on your face before. Only once. That was with James and even then it wasn't as big as the one you have now." Cat says. Kara frowns.

"You like Miss Luthor as more than a friend Kara and you know it." Cat states. Kara bites her lip and then sighs. _'Well now that it's out there...'_ She thinks. "Okay, yes! Maybe I might have a tiny crush on Lena..." She mumbles out. Cat smirks. "For once you have good taste." She says and Kara looks up at her. "Oh don't give me that look Kara. Love has never been your strong point. Your choice in James was adequate but I could see from the beginning it wasn't going to work out." Cat admits. Kara looks at her in disbelief. "Well if that was the case why did tell me to go for him?" She asks.

"Because that was something you had to find out for yourself. If I told you, you wouldn't have believed me because of how you felt about him." Cat says. "Now though, I can see it's different with Baby Luthor." She points out. Kara looks down and fiddles with her glasses. "I might not know her or your relationship with her but watching the short interaction here between you two I can already see a spark." Cat says. "Now, from what I know, you and Baby Luthor have known each other for quite some time. Enough time that you are now best friends and at the stage where you are willing to go above and beyond for them." She says.

"You have something special with her. I can see it." She states. Kara can't help but smile. "You're right. It is different with her. It's different when I'm with her." Kara says.

"She knew I was Supergirl but she didn't expect anything, like everyone else does. With her I can just be me. Not Supergirl, National City's very own Girl of Steel. Not Kara Danvers, CatCo reporter. I can be the real me. I can be just Kara. No super powers, no interviews or anything, just me." Kara rambles on. Cat just sits back and listens. "Before, I never knew exactly what she meant to me until I lost her." Her eyes water a bit. "Losing Mon-El...it hurt...but not seeing or hearing anything from Lena....That hurt a lot worse." She admits and it's almost as if she's realising it now herself. 

"And now recently, these...feelings I have...these feelings I've probably had a for a while and didn't realise it. They're terrifying." She looks at Cat. "But I love it." She laughs. "I just...I love it but I'm terrified. I just got her back Cat...I can't lose her again." She says with her lump in her throat.

Cat nods. _'This is more than a crush.'_ She thinks. _'But I can't tell her that. She's going to have to figure that out herself.'_ She sits up straighter and looks Kara in her eyes. "Anything we don't know we fear Kara. Especially when it comes to our emotions because sometimes how we feel doesn't make sense to us." She says. "But we shouldn't let fear stop us from getting what we want. What we need. I've told you this before." Kara nods. "I know, I know. It's just...this is a lot different Cat. I have more to lose if it goes side ways." Kara says. 

"It also means you have a lot more to gain, Kara. The things that we want they are never easy to get but they are worth it." Cat says. "But she's my best friend Cat. She's not like James or Winn and she definitely not like Mon-El." Kara sighs.

"There's still a little awkward tension between me and the boys because of what happened between us. It's not the same. Winn and I are not as close as we used to be. James has changed since he's become Guardian, not necessarily in bad way it just, he's never really around anymore and they spend most of their time together. We don't talk or hang out like we used to." Kara says. "Most if this is because of the romantic feelings that didn't go both ways." She adds. "I- I can't lose what I have with Lena...I can't...not even a little bit." Kara says sadly.

"If I act on these feelings...feelings that I'm not even sure of myself...if I act on them...There's no telling what will happen." Kara says. Cat is silent for a minute. "And it's not just that. There are other things." Kara says.

"There's something fishy going on and Myself and the DEO along with some friends are trying to figure out what it is." She starts rambling. 

"Her mother definitely wouldn't approve of me and Lena not to mention we still don't know where she is and if we were to get together she will most certainly try to kill me again. A Super and Luthor, that will be one for the books. Kal-El probably won't approve either, Lex has already tried to kill Lena once because of whatever reason. The only other reason worse than his sister dating an alien is if she was an alien herself." Kara let's out a tired breath.

"There's just so much going on I don't even know if there will be a chance for..." She trails off in a sad sigh. Cat watches her. _'Wow she has it worse than I thought.'_ She thinks.

"You know Kara you possibly given me every reason in the universe as to why you and Baby Luthor would not or should not work out and why you should not even try for this and this is the thing about your generation. It's always about the what if's and the never doing anything about it. Now..." Cat says and shifts in her seat looking Kara right in her face. "If that's the way you wanna play it and make excuses. Fine, let's to do that then." She says. "You've given every _'what if'_ for the negative." She crosses her arms and stares down Kara.

"Now...let me ask you this Kara Danvers or Zor-El or whatever you plan on giving Baby Luthor when you get married and have two point five kids and three dogs." Cat waves her hand.

" _What if_ you do go for it and it does work out. _What if_ you do ask her out and you two have the romance of your dreams. _What if_ you two, as I said, get married and argue about who's name you're going to use and then end up using both. _What if_ you decide to adopt twins and then try and have a kid of your own. Baby Luthor is a smart girl she'll figure it out. _What if_ those kids grow up to be giant pains in the ass but they're your pains in the ass because you love them anyway. _What if_ they wanted to follow in their mother's footsteps and be heroes and scientists." Cat states.

" _What i_ f they became the new generation of Kryptonian children. _What if_ you could mentor them. Teach them about Krypton. _What if_ she could teach them that no matter what the circumstance, that you never lose sight of who you are despite what other people think or say. With her smarts and your golden heart those will be very precious babies I'll tell you that. Not to mention they will be loved by all. You have a wonderful family who cares deeply about you and eventually will do the same for Lena, God knows that girl needs a little more love in her life." Cat lists off and Kara leans back on her chair, thinking it over. 

Cat leans forward and looks Kara in her eyes. " _What if_ it is everything you've ever wanted and more?" She asks. Kara stares at her with watering eyes. _'She's right...'_ She thinks. Seeing she got through to the girl, Cat leans back on her chair in triumph. "There's only one way to find out." She says. Kara let's out a breathy laughs and wipes a stray tear. "Dive?" She asks and Cat smiles.

"Dive."

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dive! Fucking dive Kara!! Dive so you can have the happy life both you and Lena deserve. Especially considering what is happening with the show at the moment.
> 
> SPOILERS for crossover episodes: I got the shock of my life when Overgirl and that Evil Arrow bro were a thing, yeah just...no. I love them but just not together...ew.
> 
> On a brighter note, Reign and Cat have a date...sort of..with the kids...yeah...That will fun.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara talks to Alex and Eliza about her feelings for a certain ravenette. Reign and Kyle pick Cat and Carter up for their night out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for being gone for so long, it's been pretty hectic these last few days, I've barely touched laptop or my phone so I couldn't update. Though I got a moment of peace now so I'm posting this quickly.
> 
> I've started writing chapter 22 since I couldn't wait until the next chapter was posted. I'm also thinking of starting another story, maybe a Reigncorp or a Agent Reign. I'm not sure yet.
> 
> Anyway enjoy pretties.

Chapter 20

Eliza and Alex are working in the lab when Kara swings in and basically drags her sister out her seat. "Hey! Whoa, Kara! What is happening? Kara?" The agent asks. "I need to talk to you pronto." Is all Kara says. Alex frowns. Then sees the blush the super is sporting. _'Ooooh I see...She had lunch with Lena.'_ She thinks in realisation. "Kara honey, is everything okay?" Eliza asks before Kara can completely drag Alex out the lab.

Kara freezes, not even thinking that her adoptive mother was there because her primary mission was to get her sister and tell her that she might have a kinda sorta crush on their kinda sorta mutual best friend.

Yeah, Alex has claimed Lena as her best friend as well. Lena is everyone's best friend, deal with it.

"Uuuh..." Kara trails off, not knowing how to get out of this one. _'Quickly think of something dumbass!'_ She thinks. "Yeah! Yeah! Everything is great! Good! I uhh, I just need to talk to Alex...about...something..." She says overly dramatic. 

Alex sighs and face palms. Eliza just raises an eyebrow at the younger blonde. She looks between her daughters before back down at her tablet. "Is this something your little crush you have on Lena?" She says simply. Kara's eyes widen and her jaw drops. She starts splattering out nonsense. "Whaaaat...no What are talking about, pfft I don't- no, I mean come- no I do not have a crush- Lena? No no no, she's my best friend there's- no no." She rants.

Alex tries not to laugh and Eliza smirks but says nothing. "Give it up sis. It's not going to work on her. Believe me I've tried." The agents pats the super on her shoulder. Kara splatters out again before sighing and just giving in. "Okay. Fine yes. It's about my feeling for Lena." She says shyly, playing with the ends of her cape and staring at her boots.

Eliza nods and looks at Alex who shrugs and mouths _'Nothing new, at least not us.'_ The older blonde looks at Kara who is biting her lip nervously. "You know, you can talk to me about as well, Kara, but if you're not comfortable I understand." She says.

"No no, that not it. I promise. It's just..." Kara sighs again. "I know, Lena being a Luthor is kind of a...trigger...and I didn't really know how you would feel about her. I know you know she's not like her mother and brother but I see the pain you hold when you look at her." Kara says honestly. Eliza bites the inside of her cheek. She didn't think anyone noticed that. _'I keep underestimating them.'_ She thinks when Alex nods a confirmation.

"You're right. I am still not over Jeremiah and CADMUS. I know Lena is not like her family but...every time is look at her...all I can remember is the pain her mother forced Jeremiah to inflict on us." Eliza says softly, her eyes watering a bit. "I know it's not her fault and it's not fair on her. I know that but I can't help it." She wipes a stray tear.

"I don't like it, it's not something I'm proud of but I am human. I wish I could separate them but my pain won't let me...at least not yet." She admits. Alex and Kara walk over and embrace her. All three of them comforting each other.

"I want to see who she really is. I do...but She's guarded. Both her and Agent Ray." Eliza says softly when they break apart. "You can. And you're right they are guarded. They haven't had it easy either. But once they open up, it's something to see." Alex says. "We saw them." Kara says and a dreamy look on her face appears. Alex chuckles and Eliza smiles.

"Maybe we can talk about this somewhere more private and comfortable. I want to know what makes Lena so special that you and your friends end going gaga over the two of you." The Doctor says. Kara frowns and Alex winces. "Damn, you saw that?" She says. Eliza raises an eyebrow and smirks. "Who knew you were such a fangirl. Maggie has made you soft." She says.

"What are you talking about?" Kara asks confused. Alex bites her lip. "While, little sister..." She claps her hand on Kara's shoulder. "Maggie, Ray and I just so happen to have stumbled upon you and Lena's little moment on the DEO balcony last night." She says and Kara's eyes widen. _'Nuts, they saw that!'_ She thinks. "And we may or may not have been rooting for you two get together. You'd make a cute couple." Alex adds and fishes out her phone.

She scrolls through it and then turns it to show Kara the screen. Kara starts blushing furiously and covers her face in embarrassment. Eliza leans over to look down at the phone and smiles at the pictures of Kara and Lena with their arms around each other, foreheads together and Kara's red cape covering them like a blanket.

"That's so cute send me that. Blackmail." Eliza says. "What! No!" Kara protests. She tries to take the phone but Alex keeps it out of her reach, running around the lab. "Nope, not happening." She says and Eliza laughs at the girls antics. Kara whines. "Come on, this isn't funny!" She says. "No you're right it's hilarious." Alex teases. "Alex!" Kara whines again. "Kara!" The agent mimics her sister.

"Okay, come on girls. Let's knock it off. Kara came here because she wanted to talk about something important." Eliza says with a smile. The two stop chasing each other. "Thank you!" Kara says but Alex just smirks. "Kara's got a huge crush on Lena. Shocker. I honestly don't see what the problem is." She says. "The problem is.." Kara glares at her. "...that I have no idea what to do." She sighs.

"On one hand, I want to act on it and on the other hand, I'm terrified I'll mess up our friendship if it doesn't work out." She throws her hands up. "I spoke to Cat about it and she thinks I should go for it. She made a pretty good argument too but..." She sighs again. "...I don't know." She sits on the chair by the table and lays her head on her arms and groans in frustration.

Alex's eyes soften. She's knows that frustration well. She puts her phone away and walks over to her little sister. She lowers herself so she's level with the super and puts her hand on her back. "Okay, I'm sorry for teasing...Okay not really but...maybe we can all get ice cream and you can talk to us about it." She says softly. Kara doesn't move. Eliza walks over and mimics Alex.

"How about ice cream and potstickers?" The Doctor says. The blonde lifts her head, a pout on her lips. "Okay...but I'm getting three tubs by myself." She says. Alex rolls her eyes. "You go on like she dumped you." She says. Kara sighs. "Shut up." She mumbles and lays her head back down.

Later.

"Okay, so walk me through this." Alex says as she, Eliza and Kara sit down in the living room of Kara's loft. "Exactly when did you start realising you had feelings for Lena and how? Have you felt this way before and are you really sure of what you feel?" Eliza asks. "Geez mom, what was that?" Alex scrunches her face. Eliza frowns at her. "What?" She asks.

"We're trying to help Kara, not interrogate her. One at a time. It's overwhelming for a baby gay and I know." Alex says and Eliza gives them a sheepish smile. "Sorry, the analytical part of me came up." She says and they laugh together. They all share that same trait though some know have more control over it than others.

"Its okay." Kara giggles playing with a potsticker and then dunking it into her tub of ice cream before eating it. Eliza and Alex watch her with weird faces. "That is so wrong." Alex says. Kara just smiles. "It's just like when we have fries and ice cream." She says. "No it's not." Alex rejects. Eliza shakes her head. _'Oh these two are something else.'_ She thinks fondly. "Disgusting." Alex says and Kara throws a pillow at her which narrowly misses the agents face.

"Anyway." Kara says, eyes trained on her food in her lap. She sighs. "I don't even know where to begin. I don't know when these feelings started. If they were always there or not, I'm not sure." She says softly. "Did you ever think about her in a romantic way before now?" Eliza asks. "Even if it was just a passing thought that you threw to the back of your mind and never looked at again." She adds. Kara frowns and searches her brain.

"I don't know maybe." She says. "Any interactions or words said that maybe stood out? Stuff that made you feel all floaty, as you would say." Alex says. Kara smiles at this, both because of how Alex's choice of words and the memories that came up. "I guess I've always kinda felt all floaty around her. Like I'm flying, but I'm not. But at the same time, I felt grounded. Like a balance." She answers with a distant look in her eyes and a goofy grin on her face. Alex and Eliza share a knowing look when they see Kara getting lost in her thoughts. 

This is how you help Kara. You get her to rant out what she's thinking and feeling. She will come to her own conclusion. She just needs someone to listen. Keep her talking until she gets to that conclusion or asks for input.

"I always felt free around her. Always felt like I could do anything, you know. No matter what was going on." The hero says. "I remember when we first met." She laughs and fiddles with her glasses like she does when nervous or sheepish but then realises she doesn't need them and takes them off but carries on playing with them.

"It was funny. Kal and I were waiting by Jess's desk for her. As soon as she saw us I could see the annoyance on her face. She wasn't impressed at all." She chuckles. "What happened?" Eliza asks. "She didn't even try with pleasantries. Just out right called us, or at least Kal out on why we were there." Kara says.

"I remember I was so surprised by her. I was expecting a cold and ruthless robot but she was just so confident and sassy. It was fun to watch." She adds. "Clark says you stuttered a lot." Alex points out. Kara blushes. "Yeah...Like I said..I was surprised. I had no idea how to talk to her." She admits. "First sign I guess." She adds with a thoughtful expression.

"I remember how I felt. I had that fluttery feeling in my chest...Like when I first met James. But it was stronger and I just thought it was because I was nervous about meeting a Luthor or something." She frowns. "It never went away." She says in realisation. Alex can't help but smile at this. Eliza nods.

"Then we started getting closer. The feeling was still there but it became such a normal thing that I didn't think about it too much." Kara says. "I started to care about her more and I started getting more protective." She adds. Then smiles. "I couldn't help but be protective. She's been through so much. Every time she opened up I felt more drawn. I realised just how strong she was." She says. She then covers her face. "Oh Rao, how could have not seen this before!" She mumbles.

Alex chuckles. "Yep, welcome to the club sis." She says. Eliza shakes her head. "Well, at least now we know that you had started developing these feelings early but never realised it." She says. "But if you knew what you were feeling, how did you not know you liked Lena?" She asks. There's silences before Alex winces. The two blondes look at her. She bites her lip sheepishly. "I think...She might have thought those feeling were for Mon-El..." She says slowly and everything clicks.

Kara groans and falls back on the couch, hands on her face. "What..." She mumbles. "Oh God." Eliza says and rubs her temples. "I mean...I could be right?" Alex says. "What is my life right now." Kara says dramatically. "Well if that's the case then did you ever really love him?" Eliza asks. Kara sits up. "I don't know but whether the feelings were for Lena or not I did at least like him romantically. Not so sure about love anymore, but there was something." She says. "Oh what...." She says in disbelief again, the concept still a shock.

"This whole time...It's been Lena and I never knew it." She face palms. "It all makes sense now." She mumbles. Another rant about to start. "Ever since we met I felt different." She says. "I've felt more sure of myself. I remember I was so confused about what I wanted...about Who I wanted..Then she shows up and everything just clicks into place." She rants.

"I never knew what I wanted to be...Then she tells me she thinks I'm a reporter and then suddenly I feel like a light bulb comes on and next thing I know...I'm being to by Cat that a reporter is what she saw in me the day she interviewed me." She gets up and starts walking around. Alex and Eliza just watch and listen...this is new information.

Kara carries on her rant. "Our friendship started a little rocky because of her alien detection device but with what happened during that time it opened my eyes to different perspectives." She says. "We grew closer, both started opening up. It was so easy with her." She smiles and plays with her fingers and she walks around. "I looked forward to seeing her and every time I couldn't I would feel like something was missing. I didn't think about it much, but now I realise that it sucks being away from her." She laughs.

"Then Cadmus started and things got out of whack. I remember at the gala...when she and Winn stepped out from under the stage...I felt...jealous. Then they said they stopped those goons with Lena's device and...I was both proud and angry." She runs a hand through her hair.

"I was happy she helped stop them but mad because she could have gotten seriously hurt going through with her plan, especially if things went sideways." She smiles. "She told me that we couldn't live in fear and it was then that I realised we weren't so different." She looks at her family.

"We both fear for the lives of our loved ones and our people. We are terrified for ourselves but that doesn't stop us from doing the right thing." She smiles sadly. "She betrayed her mother...just to save us. She hurt herself doing that. I don't know a lot of people who would do something like that." She says.

Kara frowns. "Mon-El told me that I was his Kryptonite..." She says and Alex has to refrain from making gagging noises. "He basically told me I made him weak." She says. "I realise now that that was not a good thing." She says. "Lena...Lena is not like him...at all." She's distant now, drifting.

"Lena is not my Kryptonite...She doesn't make me weak, or make me feel useless or horrible." She sits back down and hugs the pillow to her chest, her heart beating wildly it's cage. Her eyes shining and her cheeks red. Eliza and Alex raise their eyebrows. Kara is looking at them but they can see she's not seeing them. She has that dreamy far away look.

"She's everything but my Kryptonite even when she makes me stumble over my own feat and makes my heart skip a beat." She says. Alex rolls her eyes. _'Great, her Shakesqueer is coming out.'_ She thinks amused. Eliza watches her adoptive daughter with wonder. She'll admit this is hella adorable, watching Kara lose herself while thinking about Lena. It's like Alex does with Maggie.

"She's so beautiful. So so beautiful. She's a rare breed. There's no one like her. I know it." Kara sighs dreamly. "Do you know how hard it is to find someone like her in this world...or even the others. Someone who is as beautiful on the inside as much as she is on the outside." She says. Eliza and Alex look at each other in surprise.

 _'Whoa this just got real.'_ Alex thinks. Kara smiles big and covers her face and giggles. "She's...She's everything. When I'm with her...I feel like I can do anything. She makes me reckless. Reckless enough that I can fly head first into a kryptonite ticking time bomb and still feel strong." She says and looks at them again. 

"She gives me a reason to carry on. To dig deeper, to never stop." She smiles fondly. Sudden realisation hitting hard. "She is my light..." She whispers, tears in her ocean blue eyes and her heart flutters and fills up. "She is my sun." She says with so much happiness and then covers her mouth as her face feels like it's going to rip in half. Eliza and Alex's eyed widen at this and their jaws drop. "Ho-ly shit...What..." Alex says in disbelief. Eliza just blinks. _'Ho boy...okay...well...'_ She can't even think straight right now.

The happiness radiating off the alien is blinding. "Kara..." Eliza says but Kara isn't hearing anything. She's just vibrating. "She's my sun..." The girl says breathlessly. Her heart is beating wildly against her chest and her whole body heats up. She looks at them. "She's my sun..." She repeats excitedly. Alex nods with a smile. "She's your sun." She says.

"Well..." Eliza smiles at her. "Can't really compete with that." She says. "She really means that much to you huh." She adds. Kara give a wet laugh and Alex sits down next to her and gives her a bear hug. "She means everything to me. I realise that now. That's why I was not myself after the invasion. She wasn't with me and I lost myself. She always reminds me about who I am. Just like you guys do." Kara says.

"When I'm with her. I feel like I'm standing with an army. Like I can get through anything. She makes me feel safe. She makes me feel...like I'm home again." She laughs again. "She can speak Kryptonese. I can't believe how much she knows about my planet. How much she wants to know." She wipes her happy tears.

Eliza is amazed at what she is hearing. "I really should see this girl more often." She says mostly to herself. "She's just so perfect to me. The fact that she can't see it makes me fall in love her more." Kara says and as soon as the words leave her lips her eyes widen and she gasps, covering her mouth. Alex's jaw drops and Eliza's eyebrows go to her hairline.

"Did I just..." The younger blonde speaks. Alex nods slowly. "I think you did..." She says. "Oh boy..." Eliza breaths out.

Meanwhile.

Reign pulls up at CatCo. "Alright bud. You ready?" She asks and looks to the passenger seat where a teenage boy is sitting with an excited smile. His short jet black hair pulled back in a Warriors wolf tail, (yes I fucking got that from Avatar: The Last Airbender, I love Sokka's hair!) A blue jacket and black t-shirt, white sweats and black converse high tops. She is more or less wearing the same thing.

"Yeah I'm ready! Man I can't believe I'm about to meet Cat Grant. This is so awesome." He says. Reign chuckles. 

"Yeah, she's pretty great. Come on, let's go get them. Knowing Miss Grant, she's probably still sitting at her desk not even paying attention to the clock." She says. The boy chuckles. "Just like Lee, huh." He says and Reign smiles. "That why she has your sister." She says as they get out the car and start walking into the CatCo building.

"Yeah, Jess is always telling me about how Lee forgets that there's a world outside the office." He says. "She needs to get out more." He adds with a laugh. Reign smirks and whips out her phone. "Oh she will trust me, especially now that Kara is back in her life." She says scrolling through her phone. "Kara's back. Supergirl?" He asks and starts laughing. "Lee always talks about her, I've seen pictures and it was not hard putting two and two together." He says.

"Yeah, that disguise is not the best but it fools most of the world so if it ain't broke don't fix it." Reign says. "Lee's totally in love with her right." He says knowingly. The Kryptonian smiles and shows him her phone. He looks down at the screen and starts laughing again. "Oh man! When was this?" He asks as they get into the elevator. "Last night. It was so cute. They were so lost in each other." Reign answers. "You're using that as blackmail right. You have to." He says. "Of course I am." Reign smirks.

They get to the right floor and walk out the elevator. "Whoa. This is...wow." The boy says looking around. "Yeah, busy busy all the time." Reign says as they watch the people of CatCo run around and doing their jobs frantically. "Whoa, watch out." Reign says and pulls the boy out of the way just in time as a employee stumbles their way with hot coffee. "Controlled Chaos?" The boy asks.

"What else." Reign answers. "Come on. Her office is this way. Better get there quickly before we get run over." She says and the two of them walk towards Cat's office.

When they get to the clear open doors the first thing the see is Carter slumped on the couch playing on his phone, tongue out with a concentrated frown. His clad in black jeans and a red button up shirt with white chucks. He has his backpack on the floor with his school books neatly placed on the table. He was probably doing homework or something.

Cat is, as Reign predicted, sitting at her desk, glasses on her nose and typing away on her keyboard, glancing between her screen and a document. Her blonde hair slightly wavey. She's dressed formal casual, a flowy purple top and a white blouse. Probably wearing black pants and heals if Reign remembers from this morning. She too has her tongue peaking out of her ruby coloured lips with a concentrated frown. Reign can't help but smile at the mother and son similarities.

"Anyone ever tell you you work too hard." She announces their presence. Cat immediately stops typing and looks up in shock. "Ray!" She says. The Kryptonian just bops her eyebrow with a smirk. Carter smiles brightly, jumps up from the couch and basically tackles Reign. The brunette huffs out when the boy hugs her. "Hey, little man." She laughs. Cat feels her heart flutter a bit at her son's excitement at seeing the dashing woman.

Carter was ecstatic when she told him that Reign had invited them to join herself and the boy she was babysitting that weekend to the carnival. He begged his mother to say yes even going as far as actually getting down on his knees dramatically. She had said she would think about it, alas Reign is not one to give up easily. _'If it's not an out right no then that means there's still a chance and I've been told I like to take chances.'_ The tall brunette had said.

Eventually Cat gave in to her charms despite her obvious distaste in the idea of going to the carnival of all places but it would have made her son happy and she would do anything to make him smile. Also she really wanted to see more of the woman but she won't admit that out loud.

"Is it four already?" She says and looks down at her watch. _'Wow, I really did lose track of time.'_ She thinks. Reign laughs deeply. "Why am I not surprised." She says and looks down at the young teenager. "She forgot to eat didn't she." She asks knowingly and Carter nods with a smile. "Traitor." Cat says and playfully glares at her son.

"Well then it's a good thing we have time for some grub before we head out to the carnival." Reign says then turns to the other boy. "Miss Grant, Carter. This is Kyle Chang. His the one I was telling you about. Kyle, this is Carter, Miss Grant's son." She introduces them.

Carter smiles shyly at Kyle who just gives him a bright one in return. Already their polar opposites show. Kyle holds out his hand. "Hi, it's nice to meet you. Ray has told me a lot about you." He says confidently at both Cat and Carter. Carter shakes his hand, feeling more open at the boys friendliness. "All good things I hope." both Grants say. Kyle nods and turns his attention to Carter.

"Definitely, especially about your pranks and how much you love video games. I'm the same. It irritates my sister sometimes." He states. Carter's eyes brighten at the mention of video games and pranks and immediately the two teenagers engage in a conversation about them.

Reign smiles at that and walks over to Cat is watching the scene with a fond smile. "Hey." She says smoothly with a charming smile. Cat swoons a bit but it never shows. "Hey." She says back. "This might not be such a terrible idea after all." She adds smirking. Reign fakes hurt. "You insult me, how dare you." She gasps dramatically and puts a hand over her heart. Cat just rolls her eyes but smiles anyway. "I still can't believe I got talked into this." She says. Reign leans against the table and laughs.

"Tell you what..." She says. "How about if tonight goes well, you pick next time." She smiles. Cat feels her heart flip at the thought and promise of a next time. She raises an eyebrow at the brunette. "Who said there will be a next time?" She asks. The Kryptonian just smirks. "Well if you enjoy yourself I'm hoping we can do it again." She says and then looks back at the boy who are chatting happily.

"And I'm sure Carter will agree with me." She says and turns back to Cat with a mischievous glint in her eyes. The blonde is biting her lip at the woman's confidence and over all sexiness. "You plan on using my son to get your way." She manages to get out. Reign stands up straight and puts her hands in her pockets with a toothy grin. "That's evil." Cat says and Reign gives a deep chuckle that sends shivers down her spine. "What can I say..." She looks Cat in her eyes.

"I'm Bad news."

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Shit! Kara's in love with Lena! That is brand new information! I thought that whole monel saying Kara was his kryptonite was weird because he basically call her his downfall...That's not romantic in my opinion.
> 
> I'm excited for the Cat/Reign kinda date! It's a date but not really because Kyle and Carter will be there but still...it's Cat...and Reign.
> 
> Let's see how Kara deals with her newly realised feelings huh, stay tuned.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex calls Maggie for gay backup. Kara has a gay panic. Reign, Cat and the boys go to the carnival. Eliza has a little chat with Lena. Kara is a goofball and Lena is smitten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had a little fun re reading this chapter before posting it. I remember I was in a giggly mood when I wrote it. Hopefully you guys will love it.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 21

"Alright I'm here, where's the fire." Maggie says as she walks into Kara's apartment. She frowns when she sees Alex and Eliza hovering over a mess of blankets, I've cream tubs and blonde hair. "What...happened here?" She asks. "Is everything okay. Alex sent me a text says we have _'code rainbow.'_ I don't know what that suppose to mean but I'm guessing it's some kind of gay emergency or something." She says.

The blonde blob let's out a whiney dramatic groan. Maggie's frown deepens. "Is she okay?" She asks. "Not really." Eliza answers. "Yeah we got a bit of a problem." Alex says. Maggie is about to ask what until Kara shoots up from her position, eyes red and puffy, tear streaks down her cheeks. "I'm in love with my best friend." She says with a scratchy voice. Before dropping back down and covering her face with a blanket.

Maggie's jaw hangs as realisation sets in. "Wow, that was fast. Okay..." She trails off. _'oh boy, okay yeah...code rainbow...'_ She thinks. She walks over to them and sits down by her fiancee.

"Now, this isn't such a bad thing right? I mean we all kinda knew..." She says. "Yes. We knew...She didn't." Alex says. "Kara's afraid of what will happen next. She doesn't want to mess up her and Lena's friendship, which I think is ridiculous but whatever." Eliza adds. "She's freaking out because Lena is coming over soon for game night and with this new realisation Kara might just act weird around her because she's not ready to tell her yet." Alex explains.

"Little Danvers, you always act weird around little Luthor. This is a fact. Literally you fumble like a love struck idiot and it's adorable." Maggie says bluntly and Kara groans again. "I'm not ready..." She says. "You're never going to be ready trust me." The detective says. "That's why you just go for it. Whether you fail or not. The fact that you did it makes it worth it. No matter the outcome." She quips. "You think I was ready when I finally confessed my feelings for your sister?" She questions.

"Hell no, I wasn't ready. I was scared outta my shorts. If didn't get my ass shot and nearly die, I probably wouldn't have said anything and I probably wouldn't be here engaged to the most amazing woman I know and love dearly." She says and looks up at Alex who swoons. "And then it took her nearly dying for me to finally tell her how much I love her and how much she means to me." Maggie continues.

Alex is like mush right now and Eliza would be so giggly and what not just looking at them but unfortunately this is definitely not the time for wedding vows. Instead she rolls her eyes and clears her throat.

They break their gaze and she nods to the super currently drowning her own emotions. _'Right.'_ They think. "Look I'm not saying you should out right tell her-" Maggie starts and Alex cuts in. "But that's exactly what she's saying." Eliza rolls her eyes again.

"What they're trying to say sweetheart, is that you don't have to be ready now. You don't have to tell her right this very moment or something. Tell her when the time is right...but also...don't wait too long. Because there's a chance the right time may never come again." She says and tenderly plays with the younger blondes hair.

"What she said." Alex and Maggie say in unison. Kara slow moves the blanket from her face. They just smile down at her. She pouts. "I'm not crazy right? She does feel the same way?" She asks. Alex sighs and Eliza and Maggie chuckle. "We can't speak for Lena, dear. That's something you're going to have to ask her yourself." The eldest Danvers says. "What am I supposed to do? She gonna be here for game night. I'm a mess. I'm freaking out!" The super says with wide eyes. "What if say something stupid and embarrass myself or worse, I embarrass her." She says.

Maggie takes Kara's hands. "Okay, little Danvers, easy now. Trust me, embarrassing yourself or her is not something you need to worry about." She says. "Look just be yourself. Just like you always are. Don't change anything." She adds. "Kara honey, I don't think there's anything you could do that would make Lena hate you or make her think less of you." Eliza says. Kara looks at her with big blue eyes.

"Look I don't know Lena okay. Not even a little bit and I really think that should change but I know you." She says. "And if you see something in her then it has to be there." She adds. "Yeah little sis. If you fought us as hard as you did for her, then she has to be something good and since I've gotten to know her I see it too." Alex says. "They're right. Most people wouldn't even look at an officer who arrests them let alone acknowledges what we do now a days with all these heroes flying around. No offense." Maggie says.

"She loves you, Kara. No matter what happens." Eliza says. "Look how about we leave this for another time. When you're ready. Things are definitely heavy right now with everything we've found." Alex says. "Yes I agree. Wait for things to dial down a bit. Make sure you're completely for this." Eliza says. "That's not a bad idea. And don't worry, we'll be here with you if you need us okay, little Danvers. We got you." Maggie says with her signature dimpled smile. Kara gives a smile of her own.

"Thanks guys. I don't know what I'd do without you." She says softly. Then she suddenly gasp with wide eyes, accidentally elbowed Alex in her ribs. "Ah shit, Kara! What the hell!" She groans out but Kara isn't hearing her.

"Ray is going to kill me." She says. They all sigh at the new panic. _'That's a whole other story she has to get through.'_ Alex thinks. "Ray is hella protective of Lena guys. She's going to throw me into space." Kara panics. "Only if you hurt Lena." Alex wheezes out, still holding her side. "Ray seems like a sweet girl. I don't think she would be that bad." Eliza says and they all turn to her with serious looks. She frowns. _'What?'_ She thinks. 

"If you knew her story, you wouldn't be saying that right now." Kara says with a little fear in her eyes. Eliza's frown deepens. _'Okay, so I guess I have to learn about her as well.'_ She thinks.

"Well, the guys are going to be here soon for game night so I suggest we start setting up." Maggie says and they all nod in agreement. Kara takes a deep breath. _'i can do this. I can do this.'_ She says to herself as they stand up and get ready to set up. Then there's a knock at the door. Frowning, Kara uses her x-ray vision to see who it is. Her eyes widen because none other than Lena Luthor is standing on the other side of the door. She stumbles and speeds into the room with a squeal. _'i can't do this.'_

The other three ladies share confused looks. Maggie decides to check who it. Both her and Alex put their hands on their guns, ready for anything. Maggie opens the door and smirks when she sees the other woman. "A little early for you to show up. Usually you're fashionably late and what not." She says and moves aside so the ravenette can come inside.

"Yes, well. I decided to do something different tonight, maybe help set up. I brought snacks." Lena says with and shy smile when she sees the other Danvers'. _'Oh this is going to be interesting.'_

Meanwhile.

"You're a sneaky little shit, I can't believe you didn't let me pay for anything." Cat says as she, Ray, Kyle and Carter walk to Reign's black Audi A4 the sports car. _'Stylish but not flashy and definitely a roaring engine because I love speed.'_ The Kryptonian had said. 

"Oh please, I'm not going let this opportunity slip away. A chance to spoil thee Cat Grant, no way I'm not taking advantage of that." Reign chuckles. Cat just smiles. It has been a while since someone actually spoiled her. Most are intimidated by her success.

"Besides, I said I would take the reins tonight which is what I'm doing. You just relax yourself and enjoy it. Lord knows you deserve it." Reign says as they get into the car. "Thanks for dinner Ray Ray." Kyle says. "Yeah, it was delicious. I definately want to come here again." Carter agrees. "No problem boys. You're very welcome. Now though, the real fun begins." Reign smiles back at them.

She fishes in her jacket for her shades and puts them on. Cat raises an eyebrow at this. "Perscription lenses, don't worry." Reign lies. Then she puts on her leather fingerless driving gloves. Then her seat belt. "Seat belts." The Kryptonian says and everyone does they're told. Steeling her features, Reign checks her mirrors and that everything is in check. Kyle is giggling in the back seat. Cat is just confused. The brunette is going like she's about to race.

Cat's eyes wide. _'She's not going to drive super fast is she!?'_ She internally panics. Sensing Cat's heartbeat quicken, Reign reaches over and squeezes her hand. "Relax, I'm not going to speed down the road. Not with you and the boys in the car. I may be an idiot but I'm not stupid." The Kryptonian chuckles. "Yeah, this is just something we like to do for fun. Making ourselves look like badass racers and bikers and whatnot." Kyle says and puts on his own shades and fingerless leather gloves.

"That's an interesting thing to do." Carter says. "You should see what we do when we on the road. Whenever we about to pass a car we pretend we running. So we just swing our arms in a running motion while bouncing in the seat. Their faces are priceless." Reign chuckles. "Jams." She says and holds out her hand to the back seat. Kyle pulls out his phone and hands it to her.

She then plugs it in to a port in the glove compartment. Then she starts the car and fiddles with his phone again. When she's done she faces the front and smirks. Hands on the wheel. "Lets ride." She says and Cat laughs at her over dramatic charm which she finds very endearing.

Bruno Mars starts playing through the speakers as they start rolling. Reign and Kyle instantly start singing along. Carter and Cat are amazed at the complete and utter dorkishness coming from them but laugh anyway.

The Grants find themselves singing and dancing along with them. But If asked, Cat will deny it.

The blonde can't help but admire the way the wind flowing through the open window and the setting sun reflect perfectly on the other woman. The youth and freedom of the image makes her swoon on the inside. The carefree Tomfoolery and goofiness is something she hasn't done in a long while and she is so happy she agreed to this. _'It's been a long time since I've had this much fun and the night hasn't even started yet.'_ She thinks fondly.

Reign on the other hand is having the time of her life right now. She just so happen to have thee Catherine Grant to sing and dance in the car. She looks so relaxed and happy and that makes her feel all fuzzy inside. She loves it. She glad she got Cat to agree. Now she just had to make sure it stays this way.

Later.

They pull up at the carnival. "Alright people, let's have some fun, Whoo!" Kyle hallas when the car stops. They laugh at the teen's excitement. "Alright remember boys, don't stray too far. And don't do anything stupid without me okay." Reign says and winks at them. Cat giggles at this.

The boys nod and start making their way around while Cat and Reign follow behind, side by side.

The place is bumping. There are games, rides and people everywhere. Bright and flashing lights, lighting up the night. Happy couples and a lot of laughing children around. The cool breeze accompanied by the warm summer air. Sure there was a lot of litter already and frustrated gamers and smug carnies but the overall atmosphere was joyous.

Carter and Kyle are already feeling it and take off to the first ride they see. "Come on! Let's check it out!" Kyle says as they run to the surprisingly short line of people waiting to go on it. "That looks terrifying." Cat says as she looks at the metal contraction of loopy loops and wicked twists and turns. "Oh it is. That's what makes it fun." Reign says as they stand back and watch the ride do it's thing.

"I don't understand why people insist in standing in a long line for hours to go a death trap for two minutes." Cat questions. "Yeah...it makes no sense but it's always worth the wait." Reign answers. "Statistically Most of your time at the park is spent standing line and walking around than actually being on the rides, but aside from getting a good workout, the suspense and the fun of just being here is why people come back." She says.

Cat nods her head with a small smile. "What do you love about it?" Cat asks. Reign gives a small fond smile and then points to Carter and Kyle who are now getting on the ride. "Watch." She says simply. Cat does so.

She watches the excitement on the boys faces when they are buckled in and waiting for the ride to start. She can see them bouncing in their seats as it slowly starts to move. The ride picks up speed and suddenly the screaming a laughing starts as the ride goes through its loops, twists and turns. The ride occupants screaming at the top of their lungs and laughing loudly with their hands in the air.

She can barely see the boys against the night sky, even with the bright lights but she can somehow make out their laughter and screams, how she's not sure. Reign is chuckling beside her.

Once the ride has come to a stop, the boys immediately run off and up to them. "That was awesome!" Carter exclaims happily and high fives Kyle. "Bro, we so have to come back to this one." Kyle agrees. "We should try that one next." He points to another ride, one even more interesting than the first. "That looks horrifying...Lets go!" Carter says and once again they take off.

Cat smiles at her son's happiness and joy. It's been a while since she's seen him this excited about anything. She usually doesn't have enough time to do things like this with him and he never really talks to her about what he wants to do. They have different perspectives and interests. Cat is not really the _'Adrenaline junkie'_ type as her son seems to be. She doesn't mind a thrill now and then but that's usually enough for her. Dodging aliens and death in the last few years of her life is thrill enough.

"That's what I love about this. Seeing their happy and excited smiles. No worries, no inhibitions. Just pure joy and fun." Reign says softly. Cat looks up at the brunette and can see a glint in her eyes. "The world is dark. It's rare that you would see any happiness that didn't come with a price of someone else's." She then motions around here.

"But at times like this. Watching them." She points the boys standing in line, bouncing on their toes, trying to see around everyone. "Seeing them happy and hearing their sweet and innocent laughter...That's my thrill." She says honestly with a fond smile.

Cat's jaw is slack, her eyes a little wide in awe. She can feel her heart pounding around in its cage and the fluttering in her tummy. Her face heats up and she feels lighter. It's like her whole world just flipped and she's seeing in a new light. She stares at this vision of a woman with admiration and just...awe.

Reign looks down at her and gives a toothy grin, her brown-hazel eyes shining with lights. Cat only has one thought.

_'i am in so much trouble.'_

Meanwhile.

"Is Kara okay?" Winn asks Alex while they're in the kitchen getting more beers. Kara, Lena, Maggie and Eliza are all in the living room around the small table setting up the next game. James couldn't make it tonight as he had an emergency at CatCo that needed his attention and since Cat is out he is second in command. It's not a big emergency, not enough to alert the CEO so James is handling it.

It's team's game night so everyone is in pairs. Alex and Maggie, Winn and Lena, Kara and Eliza. It alternates so everyone will get a chance to partner up with everyone else but those are the main pairings. Kara complained that Lena and Winn couldn't be on a team because to genius people wasn't fair. This lead to Eliza raising an eyebrow and asking Kara is she thought she was dumb. Kara shut up instantly. Really she was just jealous but after Alex pointed out that it would be best if Kara wasn't Lena's partner for now in case she struck out.

Again.

When Lena came over early Kara had a mini gay panic attack that Alex helped her with while Maggie and Eliza distracted Lena but starting to set up for game night. The ravenettes sudden appearance made Kara freak out a bit now that she knew what she felt for the CEO but she wasn't ready to face it yet.

After calming down, the two youngest Danvers joined them in setting up. Unfortunately, Kara was a gay mess and was very clumsy and goofily awkward around the archer. Fortunately, Lena was too distracted by not trying to make a fool of herself in front of Eliza to notice.

Lena was surprised to say the least when she saw the eldest Danvers, though she figured she was joining game night, which made her nervous. She really wants to impress the Doctor, not because you know, she wants to be with Kara, but also because she actually is a big fan of her work. She's seem lectures and read about her research and projects. She kinda grew up with them. Some giving inspiration for her own creations and ideas.

Now though, both are too oblivious to acknowledge the others strange behavior. Of course, they are the only ones. Everyone else is very much aware of this though. The girls know why obviously, but Winn is still out of the loop.

Alex looks back at the table, Kara is stealing glances at Lena who is in a deep conversation with Eliza about some of the new formulas and findings on the toxin they are trying to reverse. Maggie is smirking over her beer bottle watching Kara try not to stare at the archer. She seems to be counting the seconds of how long Kara lasts before she realises she's staring and judging by the silent giggles of the detective...quite long.

"No, she's actually not. She's having a bit of a gay meltdown." Alex answers simply. Winn frowns. "Why, I thought she was okay with, well-" he says. "No that's not the problem. The problem is that she's in love with Lena." Alex points out. "And that's news?" Winn raises an eyebrow. "To her yeah." Alex chuckles and Winn's eyes widen.

"Oh? Oh! Okay. So she figured- oh I see. Oh wow okay yeah that..Whoo..that makes sense.." he rambles. "Yeah, she kinda freaked out when she did. You should have seen her face when Lena showed up right after. It would have been funny if I didn't have to talk her out of hiding in the bathroom." Alex chuckles. Winn laughs with her. "Wow must have been. What does Eliza think of this?" He asks. Alex shrugs with a sigh.

"She seems okay with it but I've learned look deeper. I guess she's more worried about another betrayal even if she does know that Lena is a good egg." She says sadly. "Well, if Lena is secretly evil, then she's doing a great job pretending to be nervous about impressing Eliza." Winn says and Alex smiles. "Yeah, no totally, you can just see that Evil look in her eye." She says and they walk back to the group.

"So Lena, where is your friend Ray? I thought she was joining us today." Eliza asks as she and Lena pick up all the empty bowls and packets and take them to the kitchen to get more snack. The rest of the group gets ready to set up the next game and pay no attention to them.

Lena smiles. "Oh she's kinda babysitting tonight. Yeah, our friend Jess has a date and needed someone to watch her little brother." Lena answers. "Usually we both would watch Kyle but the last three months I was watching him myself while she was away on a mission. So she thought she'd make up for it." She finishes. Eliza nods.

"What was her mission if you don't mind me asking?" She asks. Lena bites her lip. "I don't mind but it is classified. I can't talk about anything that's not related to our current situation. Protocol. Sorry." She says. "Oh it's okay, just curious and all. I mean, three months, that's a long time. It must have been important for her to be away that long." The blonde says. Lena sighs but gives a small smile. "Yep, it was." She says softly. Eliza watches her for a second before deciding to speak again.

She wants to get to know the CEO more and it seems the tall brown-hazel eyed Kryptonian is an important factor in who the ravenette is. She wants to know of their history together since Kara and Alex claim theirs is not so different.

"It must have been hard for you as well." She says as she starts putting chips in a bowl. Lena freezes for a micro second before carrying on with her task. _'Gotcha.'_ Eliza smiles internally. _'If they're not that different, I need to know where we are the same.'_ She thinks. Lena sighs again. "Yes, it was difficult for me." She admits. Eliza says nothing but the air leaves room for Lena to carry on if she wants to.

Lena can see Eliza is expecting an explanation and honestly she's not sure why she feels the need to confide in the older blonde. _'Maybe it's because she's like an older version of Kara. Laid back and down to earth. Caring and kind. Everything I've kinda been craving since Dee died and I can't exactly get it from mother because she's a cunt.'_ She thinks and mentally rolls her eyes at the end.

She lets out a dry laugh. "We uh...we recently lost our mentor. She died on a long term mission. So when Ray went on her long term mission...I was terrified she wouldn't come back." Lena says with a sad smile remembering how those three months were torture without her friend. The invasion didn't help ease that terror but she had Kara so she could cope a bit. On the outside she looked fine and perfectly normal but she inside she was a mess. Then Kara disappeared from her life for a month, it's a miracle she didn't lose herself.

Eliza feels her heart tighten a bit at hearing that Lena and her friend lost their mentor. From what she can see from Lena's reaction and body language, their mentor was someone special and her death is still sore for the young woman.

"I know what you mean." She says to Lena. The younger woman looks at her. "After I lost my husband...every time the girls go out and do their thing...I fear that they won't survive." She admits. Lena nods and looks at the table of laughing friends. "They can take care of themselves but that doesn't make it any less terrifying." Lena says and Eliza nods.

"You'd think that the fact that one of them is bulletproof would make it easier, that you don't have to worry about the usual things that can kill a man because it can't hurt her." Eliza let's out a little laughs. Lena sighs. "Yeah, it makes it worse actually. Because you constantly fear for the one thing that can." She says honestly. Eliza watches Lena and can see the understanding in her eyes. _'Guess we're not so different after all.'_ She thinks.

"Hey! Can you two hurry up, we want to start and those delicious foods and yearning to be in my belly." Kara shouts for her snacks. "Yeah yeah yeah keep ya tights on we're coming." Lena says with a fond smile. She looks at the older blonde. "I find it very unfair how they can eat so much and still stay so slim and normal people have to work for it." She says and Eliza laughs because she knows that feeling too. Alex always complains about it as well.

When they find their seats, Kara next to Lena, Winn on her other side. Alex and Maggie together with Eliza next to them. "She's a good one. I kinda like her." Eliza whispers to the couple. She's not worried about Kara over hearing her since the younger blonde is too busy blushing and stuffing potstickers in her face to keep from saying something stupid to the CEO who is giggling at her antics.

"Yeah?" Alex asks. Eliza nods. "I just had a little chat with her. You're right, they're not that different from us." She says. "What did you talk about?" Maggie asks curious. "She told me her and Ray's mentor in think it was...She told me she died not to long ago. Told me she's forever terrified of losing both Kara and Ray during a mission or something. At least that's what I got from it." Eliza answers. Alex nods.

"She is, but like the rest of us...She knows why we do what we do. Mostly because she does as well." She says. They turn to watch the two in question.

"Kara, sweetheart, no. You cannot- Kara! What- you're crazy. You're going to choke! Slow down." Lena says as she tries to stop Kara from stuffing more potstickers in her mouth. It's not helping Kara because Lena is so close and touching her, leaving hot spots everywhere on Kara's body. She's freaking out internally and externally she's not doing so good either. _'What is wrong with me!?'_ She thinks.

The rest just chuckle and Kara's antics. Lena is just amused and finds the blonde adorable. _'Man I got it bad. Most people will find an eating habits like this weird and disgusting. Not me. God this girl will be the death of me I swear.'_ She thinks fondly and wipes the blondes mouth with a napkin.

Kara is frozen and gazing up at the ravenette. Her ocean blue eyes getting lost in those jade orbs. Lena has her one hand holding Kara's chin up while her other is wiping her cheek. The blonde is blushing furiously but Lena doesn't notice because she's trying focus on her racing palse. _'Be still my heart.'_ They both think. 

They are both so lost in each other that they don't see Alex pull out her phone and snap a few pictures while she and the other giggle.

"I so have to send this to Ray."

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww! They're just so cute! Reign Cat and Supercorp! Ugh, I love them. Cat us whipped and Kara is a gay mess right now.
> 
> Yay, Lena and Eliza bonding! I had to bring Maggie in. I had to.
> 
> The next chapter will be up soon hopefully.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reign tries to encourage Cat to go on a ride. They have a little lunch while Reign and Kyle talk about their past trips and of course Reign is a little shit.
> 
> Game night ends and Lena and Kara are left alone. Flirting and fluff occurs. Kara really needs to keep it in her pants and Lena is so whipped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I was actually supposed to post it yesterday but I was very busy. Christmas is very stressful, okay!
> 
> So yay, some gay Reign Cat and Supercorp fluff. Happy Holidays, you're welcome. Maybe I'll post the other chapter I'm working on tomorrow, we'll see. That one is all Reign Cat for reasons.
> 
> Also I am on Twitter @SC_September , instagram @shannon_september and recently joined tumblr under 'shanzsway' if you guys are interested.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 22

"Come on you have to at least go on one ride." Reign says to Cat who is shaking her head. "No way. There is not a chance I'm going on one of those metal death traps. Watching the boys go on them is terrifying enough." Cat rejects. "But mom, they're so fun." Carter says. "They are really not that bad once you get the hang of them Miss Grant." Kyle interjects. "See even the boys says so." Reign says.

"They're not afraid of heights and love being jerked around on those things." Cat throws her hands up. "Actually I am afraid of heights." Kyle points out. "Wait really?" Carter asks. The teen nods. "Yeah, always have been, but I love the thrill of being high up even though it scares the hell out of me." He answers. "Huh." Carter nods impressed. Cat looks at him and then back to Reign. The brunette smiles.

"No." Cat says. "You're no fun." The Kryptonian pouts. Cat won't admit that it is completely adorable and does things to her heart. She continues to pout, looking at Cat with those big brown-hazel puppy doe eyes behind those glasses she's pretty sure she doesn't need. _'Oh my god that thing is dangerous.'_ She thinks. She sighs. _'I can't believe I'm even considering this.'_ She grumbles to herself.

"I'll think about it." She finally gets out and all three of them throw their fists up in triumph and shout "Whoo!". She rolls her eyes. "I didn't say I would, I said I would think about it." She says. "Yeah but it's not a no." Reign points out. "You're insufferable." Cat says but can't help smile at the other woman's goofy grin. "You're going on a ride tonight Cat Grant. Mark my words." The brunette promises.

"Can we eat first. All that screaming made me hungry." Kyle says. "Yeah, come on lets go to the food court. It's this way." Reign says and they start walking in that direction. "I suggest something light, don't want you puking all over each other." She adds. Kyle starts laughing. "Remember when we were in South Africa and we went to that place, Gold Reef City." He says and Reign starts laughing as well. "Oh man that was a fun day. I remember what happened to that one guy, that was disgusting but hilarious." She says.

"What?" Cat asks. "Lee, Kyle, Jess and I went on a trip to South Africa. Lee had business and Jess had to go with. So Kyle and I decided to take along seeing as it was summer break and Terry, Jess's husband, was out of town and I had to watch him." Reign starts. "One day we all decided to check out this hot spot that everyone was talking about, a theme park called _Gold Reef City_." She says.

"Its this huge place with everything. I'm talking rollercoasters, casino's, movie theaters, restaurants, shops, petting zoos, mini golf, hotels...everything!" Kyle says excitedly. "Wow, that sounds pretty cool." Carter's eyes light up. "Sounds exhausting." Cat adds. "Well we passed out as soon as we got home so yeah." Reign chuckles. "You guys sit here, I'll go get us something to eat, I know this place, they make the best wraps and nachos. I'll be right back." She says and walks away to go order food. Cat won't admit that she watched the brunette walk.

"Anyway, so Ray and I went on this one ride called the Dream Boat. It's this Boat thing that rocks from side to side. Each time it gets higher and higher almost to the point where it's upside down." Kyle carries on the story. "There are two sides, right, opposite each other, Ray and I were on one side and there was this guy on the other side. He got so sick he puked but it ended up getting all over himself because of the force of the ride." Kyle finishes and laughs again. Carter and Cat pull their faces. "Oh that is so gross." The teen says.

"It was. It was nasty but it was funny." Kyle says. "Yes, another reason not to go on them." Cat says. "I don't think telling that story is working in our favour." Reign says as she comes back to the table, her arms filled with food and drinks, a bag in between her teeth so her words come out muffled a bit.

Cat immediately stands up to help her. "Oh gosh. You know you could have asked for help, silly." She says and takes some of the cargo off the brunette.

Both woman blush furiously when their hands touch and warmth spreads through their bodies. They both clear their throats and put the food down before sitting side by side, across from the boys. "Well it's better to tell her the truth than to lie right?" Kyle points out. Reign nods in agreement. _'Yeah...totally...'_ She thinks distracted.

"What about the best one. The Golden loop. Short but fast." She smiles. Kyle's eyes go wide. "Oh yes! I love that one." He bounces. "It has one loop, two ends. It like goes through the loop, then to one end that goes into the sky where it stays for awhile...Then it does the same thing but backwards." Reign explains. "Being up at the top of the ends is the best part because all you see is either the sky or the ground and it is terrifying." Kyle adds.

"Sounds fun." Carter says and pulls out his phone to search this particular rollercoaster. "There was this one guy in the line, big dude. Like huge muscles that had muscles. He was so cocky and what not until he went on the ride. He came back saying, and pardon my French, _'man fuck this shit I'm going home.'_ I was finished." Reign laughs out. Cat just smiles at her. Loving the angelic sound.

"Hey, what's the _'Tower of Terror'_?" Carter asks with a frown. "Only the worst of the worst." Kyle says dramatically in a low voice. "The most terrifying of the terrible." Reign joins in with the same voice. "The ride that will make you meet your maker." Kyle says. "The one and only..." Reign trails off. "Tower Of Terror!" They both shout dramatically before bursting into giggles. Cat shakes her head at them. "It is the scariest ride at Gold Reef." Kyle informs. "Shortest too but I swear those 30 seconds are the longest of your life." Reign adds.

"It just goes vertical. You get strapped in, then it takes you on this elevator all the way to the top. It's pretty high too. The it tilts you just as bit on the edge so you can see what's down to come and waits." Kyle explains. "Then slowly it's leans forward until...Whoosh!!!! You drop straight down into a hole in the ground. No twists, no turns or loops. Just straight down one way." Reign adds. "You hear one tune. Just one short _'Aaah!'_ From everybody before they disappear into the hole. You only see them like 10 seconds later back at the start." She finishes.

Carter looks at his mother seriously. "Our next trip we're there." He states. Cat raises an eyebrow at him. "Are you asking or telling me?" She says. "Telling." He answers strongly. Cat smirks and looks at Reign. "You see what you did." She says and Reign just bites her lip to stop from laughing. Though her shoulders are shaking showing that she's failing. "I'm sorry?" She giggles. "I'm going to get you back for this. You're turning my son against me. You're a terrible influence." Cat says.

"So I'm told." Reign smiles as they carry on eating. "Lee says you weren't always a rebel." Kyle says. "Yeah no my trouble streak is all her fault." Reign agrees. "Some how I find that hard to believe." Carter says. "Oh no trust me, before, I was the one getting Lena out of trouble. Now though the roles have changed." The brunette says. "Now that I believe seeing as she's been doing the same for Kara. The girl was lost without her." Cat quips.

Reign smirks at this. "I believe Lee was the same. Kinda sucks that I couldn't be here for her because I was away." She says. "Baby Luthor is a big girl, she can take care of herself but I do understand what you mean. I mean I leave National City for a minute and everything goes downhill." Cat tries to lighten the mood. It works because Reign does end up laughing. "Yes, you do bring a sense of order and purpose to National City. Things have been looking up since you got back." The Kryptonian agrees.

Cat smiles genuinely at her. "It's definitely been looking up for me too." She says. Reign gives her a charming smile and fiddles with her glasses. "Yeah...me too." She blushes.

The two stare at each other for a moment before a group of teenagers halla loudly behind them, breaking them out their gazes. They both clear their throats and turn away to face the two boys in front of them who have apparently decided to challenge who can drink their milkshakes the fastest without getting a brain freeze. They both chuckles when both boys end up with the brain freeze.

"That was smart." Cat quips, her face still hot. "Bad idea." Carter says holding his head and wincing. "Very bad." Kyle agrees in the same position. "Bad ideas make for great stories." Reign states. "Wise words. I'm guessing you speak from experience." Cat says. Reign shrugs.

"A concussion is the fastest way to enlightenment. Just because I give advice, doesn't mean I'm smarter. It just means I've done a lot of stupid things." She says simply. "The trouble with trouble is that it starts out fun." She adds.

"Yes that always seems to be the case isn't it. Taking a risk and doing something 'thrilling' like riding things like this because it's so great and fun." Cat says. "And then someone always ends up being hurt." She says and takes a sip of her cool drink. Reign smirks and looks right at her. "Not if you wear the straps right." She says with a wiggle of her eyebrows and Cat's eyes widen comically at the innuendo as she almost chokes on her drink. Reign starts giggling uncontrollably.

"You should see your face."

Meanwhile.

"Okay drunky, let's get you home." Maggie says and gently pulls up her tipsy fiancee from the couch.

Game night has come to an end. Eliza and Winn have already gone home leaving Alex, Maggie, Lena and Kara. They had decided to carry on playing, this time they stuck to their teams, Alex and Maggie, Lena and Kara. It's mostly been even between them seeing as each team knows their partner well.

"Nooo this is fun and I'm s-sso not drunk, you're drunk, you're drunky." Alex protests but can't really fight the detective since she is actually drunk. She starts giggling. "Okay yeah, maybe I'm a lil' drunk." She says this while putting up her fingers showing how _'lil'_ She's drunk. Kara and Lena laugh at the agent's antics. Maggie smiles fondly at her. "Come on babe, let's get you into bed, you're going to have one hell of a hangover in the morning." She says and throws one of Alex's arms over her shoulder to hold her up.

Lena gets up as well as Kara as they walk the couple to the door. "I think we should start training a little later tomorrow." Lena laughs. Alex makes finger guns at her. "This is why your my favorite." She giggles. Lena laughs but nods. "Yeah okay, sure." She says. "I feel very attacked." Kara fakes hurt. Maggie laughs. "Goodnight guys, we'll see you tomorrow." She says and turns around to walk out the door with Alex.

"Goodnight! Lee! I love you, you're my best friend! Never change!" Alex says dramatically as she's whisked away. "Kara! Sis! Woman up! Just do it!" She calls out and Kara's eyes widen, her face red. "Shh quiet you. Ignore her!" They hear Maggie says after. "I will not be silenced! Hear me!" Alex yells. Lena and Kara wince.

"Remind me never to get her too drunk next time." Lena says as they walk back into the apartment. Kara smiles. They start cleaning up the empty packets and bowls. "I'm surprised you're not in the same state. You basically drank as much as she did." Kara laughs as she helps Lena. "I've always had more tolerance than most people." The brunette answers.

"You're still a little tipsy though." Kara points out and Lena giggles. "Yeah okay. I am, I'll admit." She says. "Hey, the night's still young, wanna watch a movie or something. I got you all to myself now and I intend to milk that opportunity." Kara suggests. _'I might be freaking out on the inside but no way I'm passing this up. Besides...This could help me with my...feelings...maybe.'_ She thinks.

Lena smiles brightly and blushes. Now that game night it over and everyone, Eliza more specifically, is gone home she feels like she can fully relax. She's comfortable around the eldest Danvers but there is still tension that she can understand but it's still unnerving. Now that it's just her and Kara, she can remember the butterflies in her belly and the warmth of her beating heart in her chest.

"That's not a bad idea. Though no horrors tonight, had enough of that this week. Just something fun." The brunette answers. "Maggie said _'Baby Driver' _was pretty cool." Kara suggests. Lena nods her head. "I heard about that movie, never watched it though I am curious." She agrees. Kara smiles. "Alright cool. I'll make some popcorn while you set up?" She says and Lena nods again.__

____

____

"Hey if you want, you borrow something from my closet to be more comfortable." Kara says as she walks to the kitchen. Lena raises an eyebrow. "Kara, are you doing this because you don't want me to leave?" She asks with a smirk. Kara freezes and turns to her with a puppy pout. "Is it working?" She asks. Lena can't help but smile and laugh at this. Her heart flutters at the fact that Kara wants to spend more time with her. 

In retrospect, considering their feelings for each other, the fact that one of them is not exactly ready...this is a bad idea.

"You could have just asked." Lena says as she sets up the movie. Kara blushes. "Yeah..." She agrees. Then smiles. "Wanna have a sleepover?" She asks cutely and Lena giggles at her friends antics. "Why yes, I suppose that would be alright." Lena says, her Irish accent slipping through. Kara swoons at the sound.

"Why do you hide it?" She asks. "Hmm? Hide what?" Lena asks, still focused on the screen. "You're accent. Like sometimes it's easy to hear but like, when you're completely relax it slips through. Then you mask it. Why? Obviously that's your real accent. You grew up in Ireland. Both you and Ray, and yet she doesn't have an accent...well...She does a little bit but it's not Irish. More like, I don't know, Spanish-" Kara rambles.

Lena's laugh cuts her off. The ravenette is full out belly laughing at the adorable super puppy in the kitchen. "Anyone ever tell you, you are undeniably adorable when you ramble." She says and Kara blushes furiously. "Shut up!" The blonde says and throws a crumbled up dish cloth at the archer. It just flaps in the air uselessly before landing on the floor halfway. Both girls are silent as they stare at it before bursting out into giggles.

"Well that worked." Kara says sarcastically with a smile. "Nice shot." The CEO is still giggling. She moves from the living room to pick up the dish cloth and walks to the kitchen, resting her elbows on the counter top and sitting on the stool.

"Well, to answer your question. I don't intentionally mask it per say. Mostly a force of habit." Lena starts. "I grew up in Ireland from a young age. Reign was a little older. Back then I was still trying to find myself, learning new things, meeting new people, trying to fit in." She says. "I was still a fresh mold, ready to be sculpted so I caught onto things quite easily, some stayed, some didn't. The accent slowly started to become part of who I am." She smiles.

"Ray wasn't worried about any of that. Never has been. As for her little Spanish lilt, that's Dylan's influence. Though that part only ever comes out, as you said, when we're completely relaxed." She adds. "I'm guessing when you're at home they are out at full force?" Kara asks. Lena smiles and fiddles with her fingers. "Yeah, it's just a sense of familiarity for us. Like a safe haven. Besides each other and the organization, our accents are basically the only thing of our past we have left." She smiles sadly.

"Mother...She never really liked my accent all that much." She says. "She said I didn't sound like a Luthor. Even though I wasn't a _'true'_ Luthor I should have at least had the image and reputation of one she would tell me." She looks sad and shakes her head.

"Back then being a Luthor was something I really wanted. I wanted to be a success like Lex. Wanted mother's approval. Wanted to be accepted so...I started hiding my accent." She says softly. "Try as I might though, no matter what, I could never really sound American." She laughs. "Not that it matters now." She gives Kara a genuine smile. The blonde returns it. "No it does not and you know what. I really like it." She says honestly.

"Yeah?" Lena asks. Kara gives her a _'Duh'_ face. "Uh, yeah. It's stands out, it's you and it sounds awesome and pretty just like you. Different and exotic, very cool and makes everything sound all the better-" She rambles. Lena is just smiling and blushing. "You think I'm pretty?" She asks. Kara's mouth hangs open awhile, her eyes wide.

"Uuuh, yeah. You're very pretty, more than pretty. Lena you're beautiful, gorgeous even. Really you're probably the most gorgeous person I've seen and I've been to twelve planets. You own a mirror right?" She rambles again. Lena smiles sheepishly, her cheeks rivaling Kara's cape. "Wow...That's...Wow..." The CEO is speechless, her heart beating rapidly and her skin heating up. This does not go unnoticed by Kara.

Seeing the effect her words have on the archer, the super feels a sense of pride to know that she was the one to make her heart race and skin light up. _'She's just so..beautiful like this. All open, cute and how the hell is one sexy and cute at the same time? How does that work.'_ She thinks.

They just stare at each other, both blushing furiously, the air around them a little heavy. "You have really pretty eyes." Lena says out of the blue and it surprises both of them. _'The fuck was that, Luthor?!'_ Lena scolds herself. Kara's eyes widen and her cheeks redden even more. She lets out a sheepish laugh and fiddles with her glasses. "If anyone has pretty eyes it's you." She says. "I'd swear they were kryptonite." She admits and Lena even covers her face at this.

"Your eyes, like kryptonite, my downfall, my weakness. I am powerless against the jade of your orbs." Kara says dramatically, one hand on her chest and the other out stretched toward Lena, a love sick puppy look on her face. This gets Lena to giggle uncontrollably. "But alas, I cannot look away!" The blonde fakes agony and pain. Lena can't stop laughing. "They're just so captivating." Kara finishes dramatically and pretends to faint, dropping to the floor. Lena chuckles and leans over the table to look down at her.

"My eyes are captivating? Kara your eyes are so blue, it's like I'm getting lost in the ocean." She says and Kara looks up at her with a smile. "The stars even." Lena adds. The blonde blushes. "You know, they say the eyes are a window to a person's soul. And since day one, I knew you, Miss Danvers, were one of a kind." Lena says and now it's Kara's turn to cover her face. Lena giggles again. "Not many people will give Superman the evil eye for being mean to little ol' me." She gives a small pout. Kara, still on the floor, just waves her hand. "It wasn't right to just judge you like he did. If he had been around you before he should have known you weren't like your family." She says.

"I don't blame him, he and I were never close. He was mostly always with Lex, I guess his betrayal hurt him more than anyone." Lena shrugs. Kara nods in understanding. "Yeah I guess so. Still though, out right calling you evil for being a Luthor was uncalled for." The blonde says. Lena smiles. "Yes I suppose so. But no matter, I have Supergirl on my side so I guess I'll be alright." She says. Kara enthusiastically points up at her. "That is correct and don't you forget it." She says and Lena chuckles.

"Well, Supergirl, I suggest you get your cute butt off the floor and make that popcorn." Lena winks and Kara giggles before floating back into her original position. "I'm going to go raid your closet and see what can fit my tiny self and I will meet back in a minute." The ravenette says and starts walking towards the room. The hero nods and begins her task.

She watches Lena walk though, but she won't admit that. Wouldn't be the first time but she won't admit that either. (We all saw Kara look at Lena's ass after their lunch *cough* date *cough* in season two) 

While Lena is searching through Kara's closet, and giggling to herself when she sees some of the things the blonde has, _'Supergirl boxers, really.'_ She thinks about what had just transpired between the two of them. _'It wasn't just me right?'_ She asks herself. She smiles when she remembers how Kara blushed for pretty much everything and how her heart fluttered at Kara's words about her eyes. _'That dork.'_ She chuckles again.

She finds herself one of Kara's NCU sweaters and sweat pants and decides it will have to do since it looks like it's the only thing that will remotely fit a little bit even if she will look like she's drowning in them. She begins to change, forgetting that Kara's room has no door. It seems she's not the only one though. On the other side, Kara has just finished making the first bowl of popcorn and has walked over to the living room to put it down.

Just her luck, she turned to the opening to her room, the same time Lena just had to be clad in only her black lacy bra and underwear. She lets out a audible squeaks and has to stop herself from dropping the bowl. It nearly does but super speed is awesome. Her eyes widen and her cheeks turn crimson once again. Her body heats up as her mind immediately turns to R rated images.

Skin, so much skin. Pale, porcelain beautiful skin accessorize with black lacy material that leaves little to the imagination and stands out deliciously against the contrasting tone of her toned and fit body. Her long black-brown locks falling effortlessly over her back and shoulders, framing her gorgeous face.

Kara can't help but stare, she can't tear her eyes away from the vision in front of her. _'Oh sweet baby Rao, it's like she was Photoshoped.'_ She thinks. She can actually feel herself drooling. _'is she glowing?'_ She thinks to herself again. In fact, the full moon outside if shining through her bedroom window and reflecting perfectly on the ravenette. Kara is pretty sure she can hear angels singing.

Lena picks up the sweat shirt and starts putting it on. _'it smells so much like her.'_ She thinks fondly. Like sunshine and vanilla with a hint of lavender. Fresh summer breeze. She then bends down to pick up the sweat pants that had slipped off the bed and onto the floor.

Kara's breath gets caught in her throat and her mouth goes dry. _'Damn, that ass, I just wanna touch it.'_ She thinks shamelessly. _'i wonder what it feels like. Probably soft. She works out a lot so probably firm too.'_ She carries on. She bites her lip at the reoccurring thoughts.

Lena has both legs in the pants now and is shimmying the rest up, her butt shaking in the process. Kara can't help the small whimper that escapes her lips. Low enough that Lena doesn't hear her but loud enough for Kara to realise she's out right fantasizing about her friend and she's right there! _'Keep it in your pants Zor-El.'_ She scolds herself and quickly turns away. All it does is make her miss the scene but her imagination is still running wild.

Lena who was none the wiser just strolls out the bedroom fiddling with her phone. "Okay, I just sent a message to Ray telling her not to wait up since I'll be spending the night here. Now we can get this sleep over started." She says, eyes still on her screen. "Yep!" Kara says over enthusiastically, refusing to look at Lena or those images will return tenfold. "Alright, so one bowl is already done, I'm just going to make the others then we can start the movie. Just make yourself and home." Kara gets out, still blushing and speeding back to the kitchen.

Lena doesn't have to be told twice though, as she immediately hops up onto the couch and covers herself with the blanket.

" _'Baby Driver'_ is kind of a interesting title for a movie." She says, looking at the title screen of said movie. "I know right, when I heard the name I thought, maybe a comedy with a driving toddler or something. Or maybe someone who drives rich kid babies around." Kara says. Lena giggles. "That's actually not a bad idea for a movie, though I'd love to have a word with the parents that actually do that." She says.

Lena turns to look at Kara who is now humming to herself and swaying from side to side waiting for the popcorn to finish. She would have used her heat vision but sometimes it leaves a weird taste...also She needs a distraction.

The archer smiles fondly, loving the domestic and comfortable atmosphere. She's very content with just watching the woman she fell in love with. The blonde catches her eyes and both grin. "We should do this more often. You know, just the two of us." Lena says. Kara nods in agreement. "Totally. I don't like sharing anyway." She answers and Lena chuckles. "Good, because I don't like sharing either." She agrees. The two share a laugh before Kara finishes making the popcorn and joining Lena on the couch.

Immediately Lena gravitates towards the Super, lifting her legs over Kara's with her own bowl of popcorn. Kara sighs contently as she holds her two bowls and rests them atop if Lena's legs. Lena starts the movie and the two enjoy each other's company in silence with the same thought.

_'I could get used to this.'_

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh they are so cute I love their cute little smiles ugh why can't they be real!! Fucking shit show, ugh and my baby Reign.
> 
> I'm dying because I haven't seen Katie, Odette and Chyler in so long. I sulk on Mondays.
> 
> Right, so like I said, I will maybe post again tomorrow. This whole sort of date night between Cat and Reign is very important so it's going to take a few chapters. Kara and Lena's night as well.
> 
> Also I feel we all deserve a little gay fluff after the shit we got on CW.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> Happy Holidays.
> 
> -Sway.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reign gets Cat to go on a ride. The two have a moment. Reign reveals that she is in fact Kryptonian which confirms Cat's suspicions. Reign shows off a little at a game booth. The four of them almost get into an accident and Reign's twisted programming slips through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late update. A lot has happened and I barely had time to do anything with all my running around. I just graduated high school and am now getting ready to further study which is a whole other process.
> 
> So this chapter is all Reign Cat. I want to get their little night over and done with so I can focus on SuperCorp and the plot. Also I got so into their little date that I didn't have room for Supercorp in the chapter without exceeding the word count I had set.
> 
> P.S. David accidentally revealed Katie's birthday and I am laughing my ass off because of the fandom reactions...Katie is going to kill him.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 23

"Out of all the rides in this park, you picked the _'Big Wheel'_?" Cat questions with a frown and a raised eyebrow. Reign scratches the back of her neck nervously. "Well it was the least scary and convenient ride in the park. It was either this or that." She says pointing to a ride on the far at the _'Tunnel of Love'_ ride. Both blush at that. The two boys beside them start giggling uncontrollably.

After their lunch break, the four resumed their adventure through the park. Playing a few games and taking videos and pictures. All while trying to convince Cat to go on one of the rides. Eventually when all three, Kyle, Carter and Reign whipped out the puppy eyes and adorable pouts, Cat couldn't help but give in. _'Fine, but nothing over the top and terrifying. Just something mellow where I won't feel like I'm going to go flying into the next dimension because of the broken straps and bars or whatever.'_ She had said.

It was a challenge but Reign had found two matches. The Big Wheel or the Tunnel of Love. Naturally, she immediately turned down the Tunnel of Love for obvious reasons.

"I see, well perhaps this would be fun considering I won't be thrown around or have to endure those awful twists and turns." Cat gives in. Reign fist pumps. "Good cos' we're almost to the front." Carter bounces and he and Kyle high five. "We're going to be touching the stars." Reign says wistfully looking up at the sky. Cat sees the longing look in her eyes. The familiarity in them. Like she knows what it's like to be up next to the clouds.

The more time she spends with Reign the more she realises she doesn't know much about the younger woman. Not just that but she keeps seeing similarities between her and Kara. _'Kara did say they had a lot in common and from a what I can tell they're polar opposites.'_ The CEO thinks. She narrows her eyes a bit.

_'Well, she does have that same hidden power vibe I sensed in Kara. Power that I knew she held back but said nothing.'_ She starts analyzing. 'My suspicions confirmed when she manhandled and nearly knocked Carter's father out of my office...Or more importantly..through it.' She smiles at the memory of the brunette's protectiveness. _'Plus I'm pretty sure I saw her eyes flash red before...but that could just be me. Kara's eyes never flash red.'_ She mentally shrugs.

"Are you sure you're okay with this? You know you don't really have to go on." Reign turns to her when they are about to be the next to go on the ride. Cat is touched by the concern and sincerity in her eyes. The blonde looks up at the giant wheel. _'Wow that's actually really high up. I've been higher but never on something that doesn't have a floor.'_ She thinks.

Thinking it over, she's struck with an interesting image of her and Reign in one of the seat carts, staring up at the night sky, the lights below creating a beautiful glow. _'Yeah, okay, I'll do it._ She decides.

"Yes, I do think I can do this. It could be fun I suppose." She answers Reign with a new found excitement that she hopes she masked well but judging by the big grin the brunette has on her face, she's not that successful.

"Alright! We're next!" Kyle exclaims happily. "Remember boys, strap in tight and don't do anything I would do." Reign says. Kyle gives a salute while Cat and Carter frown confused at her words. The boys hop into their cart and strap in before the wheel moves to allow for the next cart to come in.

"Like I said, I do a lot of stupid things." The Kryptonian states. "I'm beginning to rethink this whole thing." Cat quips but smiles anyway. "Too late." Reign says and grabs Cat's hand and leads them onto the cart.

"Ladies first." The brunette says and bows with her arms stretched out to the cart. Cat rolls her eyes. "Such a gentleman." She says and takes the out stretched hand to climb into the cart and sit down. "I try." The Kryptonian smiles with a shrug. "I'm regretting this already." Cat says as she eyes the contraption they're sitting in.

"Are you sure this is safe?" She asks. Reign buckles herself in with the waist strap before she turns to Cat. "I wouldn't have taken you or the boys on this ride if I didn't know it was safe. Trust me." She says sincerely.

Cat feels a little better but still, her newly acquired fear of heights is still strong. Being thrown off your own balcony and falling out of a plane will do that to you. The ride jolts as it starts turning for the next passengers to get on. Cat feels her fear strengthen, her breath catching in her throat.

Reign immediately catches onto this. She takes the blondes hand in her own. "Hey it's okay." She says softly, not taking her eyes off her. Cat looks up at her and she can feel her heart beat slowing down a bit at the warmth in the younger woman's eyes. "It's always scary the first time." She says with a gentle smile. "But eventually you begin to enjoy it. The adrenaline rush...it's quite the experience." She explains and then the ride starts moving more but Cat doesn't dare look anywhere but at Reign.

She can feel the cool air and see how high their getting out in the corner of her eye. She knows if she does look she might just throw up and that is not attractive. It would be embarrassing and Cat Grant is anything but.

Reign can feel the blondes eyes on her and she can hear her heart beat, telling her she's afraid. She knows how she can help. When the ride begins to get to its highest point, she looks up and smiles.

"This is the best part. This is why I love this." She says and motions to the sky. Cat frowns a bit but her curiosity over shadows her resolve to not look. She slowly tears her eyes away and follows Reign's line of sight. She gasps at what she sees. _'Wow...'_ She thinks.

She stares up at the twinkling stars in the sky. There are more stars out here since this park is close to the outskirts of the City where there is less light pollution despite all the lights provided. Not just that but, they're looking over the entire park, so when she looks up at the sky, you can't see the park, only the black background with the stars.

They're so high up, Cat actually feels like she can touch the stars. The breeze blowing through her hair and the feeling of being free...Like she's flying, the euphoria...it's amazing. She can feel her fear slowly slipping away as amazement takes over. Her building is high yes and she's been on a plane yes and she's been on the Eiffel Tower in Paris but this is a whole different experience.

Reign has taken her eyes off the sky and is now looking at Cat with a fond smile on her face. With the wind blowing the blonde locks and the twinkling in her eyes, Reign decides she loves this carefree version of Cat and unconsciously vows to always make her this happy.

"It's beautiful." The blonde says softly, unaware of the park of hazel eyes watching her. "Yes...very." Reign says wistfully, eyes never leaving Cat. _'I wonder is she would like it if flew with her.'_ She finds herself thinking. It's then that Cat finally turns away to look at Reign. It is also when the ride stops with a small jolt.

Both are shaken out of their daze. Cat gasps and the cart rocks a bit and she holds onto Reign's arm, her heart spiking. She did not expect that. Reign shifts closer and holds Cat's hand tighter. "It's alright, don't be afraid. They're just stopping to put other on the ride before they start again." She says softly. Cat looks up at her and the brunette smiles brightly. "Don't worry. I got you." She says genuinely.

Cat nods but neither of them make to move away. They just stay in the moment. _'If this ride doesn't kill me, those eyes definitely will.'_ The blonde thinks as she stares into Reign's hazel orbs that now that she's close enough, she can see little specks of red in them. _'Huh, I might not be crazy after all.'_ She thinks.

Cat feels her heart calm down a bit. "Thank you." She says. "No problem." Reign answers with a charming smile. "You know, I've never noticed this before but you're eyes..They have a little bit of red in them." Cat says. Reign's eyes widen. "Uhh..really?" She stumbles. Cat raises an eyebrow at her. Reign let's out a sigh.

"Yeah..Yeah They do. I guess you figured it out already since you're bringing it up. I am in fact, an alien." The brunette confesses. Cat gasps and fakes shock. "What? No! How?!" She says dramatically. Reign chuckles. "Okay aside from my eyes. How did you figure it out? It not like I have a superhero alter ego that you can compare me to or a horrible disuse to cover it up." She asks. Cat opens her mouth but Reign cuts her off. "The glasses don't count because they're not hiding anything. I just look awesome with them on." She adds and Cat laughs.

"Well, I had my suspicions that day in my office when you manhandled Carter's father. I had seen your eyes go red but I blamed that on my imagination." Cat says. "Kara told me you two had a lot in common and since your personalities and the way you think are polar opposites..." She trails off. "Our physical biology had to be the same." Reign finishes. "Plus you both have this aura about you. Like you have a lot of power but don't want to show it. You know, hide it. Though it slips through every now and again because, well it's part of you." Cat explains.

"Okay, so technically your suspicions came from your observations of me and Kara. And since you knew Kara was an alien, the only other conclusion was that I was like her. So technically this is her fault." Reign says and they laugh. "So are you like her. Are you Kryptonian?" Cat asks. Reign bites her lip. _'I really hate talking about this.'_ She thinks sadly.

"Well...uh...in a sense yes. I am Kryptonian but at the same time not exactly. I did come from Krypton like she did though I was raised here on Earth since I was a baby." She answers. Cat frowns at the confusing explanation. "It's complicated." Reign whispers with a sigh. Cat can see this is a painful subject. "You don't have to tell me. Though I am a professional when it comes to dealing with complicated." She says.

Reign let's out a small smile. "It okay. I don't mind telling you. Just...Not right now. I wanna enjoy this." She says. Cat nods and the two of them watch the sky in comfortable silence, not moving from their intertwined hands and close proximity for the rest of the ride.

"Well, I'll admit that was fun." Cat says as they exit the ride, a little jelly legged but okay. "Yes! I told you it'd be great." Reign says as they wait for the boys. "Yeah yeah, enjoy it well it lasts. I'm rarely wrong." Cat says and playfully pushes Reign's arm. The brunette chuckles, the shove having little effect on her. Cat can feel the firm bicep and won't admit that she loved holding onto it during the ride.

The boys hop off the ride and run up to them with big smiles. "This is the greatest day of my life!" Carter exclaims happily. Cat feels her heart fill up at the pure joy on her son's face. His twinkling eyes holding so much happiness. "Greatest day of your life so far." Kyle corrects him, throwing his arm around the other boys shoulder. "Stick with me bro, and everyday will be the best day of your life." He says dramatically looking off into the distance with a outstretched hand that makes Carter laugh.

"Yeah. So how about we play a few more games before we get outta here? I bet I can win that stuffed puppy." Reign says and points to a game booth. "What? That game is impossible." Carter says looking at the heavy clown figures. "They put weights in the clowns and put them at a far distance so you can't win." He explains. Reign chuckles. "Not when you're a master marksman with a strong arm." She winks at Cat and walks up to the booth.

Reign smiles sweetly at the person manning the booth and hands him money. "Three shots kind sir." She says in a false British accent. The carnie raises an unimpressed eyebrow but hands over three balls.

Reign takes them and hands one to Kyle and one to Carter. She turns to Cat and offers her the last ball. "You wanna have a go?" She asks. Cat immediately shakes her head no. "Yeah no, I'm good right here just watching you three." She says. "You have to at least toss one. Come on. Participate. It will be fun." The Kryptonian sings.

Cat is about to refuse again when Reign pulls the puppy eyes again, pout included. The CEO rolls her eyes. _'That thing should come with a warning.'_

_"No one can resist these eyes." She adds and wiggles her eyebrows. "Lee can." Kyle points out. "Sometimes yes, but most times, no." Reign counters. "Besides she doesn't count seeing as we grew up together. She's had practice." She adds. They all turn to the three small clown figures, ready to take their shots._

__

__

"The rules are simple. Knock down all the clowns, you win. If even one is standing, you lose. All clowns must go down." The carnie says with monotone enthusiasm. "Well, there's no need to be that excited." Carter mumbled with sarcasm. Reign bites her lip to stop from laughing. The boys turn to Cat. "Ladies first." They both say. Cat raises an eyebrow at them and Reign chuckles to herself. Neither the less, Cat focuses on her target, the last clown and whines up her shot. Once she's happy with her posture, she lets the ball fly.

The yellow ball sails through the air and hits the clown figure dead on the chest. It tips back a bit before it moves back into it's original position. "What? Oh come on." The blonde complains. The carnie smirks. "She totally hit that, it should have went down." Kyle adds, also not liking what just happened. "Told you this game is rigged." Carter says. "Lets see if we can get the others down." Kyle nudges him and the other teen nods. Both boys now determined to knock down the last two clowns, even they already lost.

The two boys focus their eyes on the last two clowns. "I take left you take the right." Kyle says and Carter nods again. "Okay, three two one..fire!" Both boys open fire and each hit their respective targets. Like before, the clowns tilt back before falling back in place. "Oh come on!" They exclaim. The carnie smirks wider. "Oh tough luck. Sorry dudes." He says smugly. The boys sigh. Reign narrows her eyes at the clown figures. Using her X-Ray vision she looks through them to find that Carter was right before. They are held down by weights at the bottom.

Smirking, she walks up to the carnie and hands him some more cash. "Another three." She says with a smile. The man smirks back. "You got it. Maybe your luck could turn around." He says and takes the cash before handing over three yellow balls. "Same rules apply." He adds. She nods and then walks up to the others. "I know how you can win." She says and hands them the balls. Cat doesn't even hesitate this time.

"Something is definitely up with those clowns. Each time you hit it, it tilted but never fell, meaning its being held down at the bottom or balanced somehow." She glances back at the booth. "So, instead of hitting it in the chest, aim for the head. With enough force you can throw it off balance." She explains. Both Carter and Kyle glance back at the clowns with thoughtful expressions, remembering their previous shots and analysing the results and possibilities.

"How did you figure that out?" Cat raises an eyebrow. Reign shrugs. "Physics." She says with a wink before tapping the side of her head right on the corner of her eye behind her glasses. The CEO chuckles when she gets it. "Alright, let's try this." Carter says as they walk up to the booth again with a new found determination. "Okay but let me just say that I have terrible aim." Cat says.

Reign smiles and squeezes her shoulder. "Don't worry you got this." She encourages. Cat gives her a shy nod and her and the boys focus on their targets.

"On three." Kyle counts them down before all three throws their respective balls. Kyle, being the sporty one with more experience, hits his target right on the head hard. The clown immediately drops as does the carnies smirk. When Carter successes as well, Reign smiles. Though, when Cat's hits her target, like the boys did, hers unfortunately only tipped back like before.

"What?!" Reign exclaims. The others sigh in defeat once again. The carnie smirks once again. "Sorry sweet cheeks. Better luck next time." He says Reign narrows her eyes at him before focusing on the offensive clown. What she sees makes her mad. _'Son of a bitch.'_ She thinks.

The back of the clown has a small rod or stick attached to it so, as soon as the clown tips, the stick hits the platform to stop it from dropping. Reign shakes her head before slamming another bill on the counter. "Three. This time it's all me." She says seriously. The carnie smirks. "As you wish." He says. Reign just smirks back before taking the balls handed to her. "Ray, what are you doing?" Cat asks. "Playing fair." The brunette answers before she lines up her shots.

Immediately, she throws one straight at a clown, knocking it down with ease. Then the next one follows. She looks at the carnie who is smiling smugly. The Kryptonian scoffs and decides to show off. She takes the last ball and throws it up behind her back, the yellow ball spins and she catches it on her middle, still spinning and smirks at the carnie who's smile disappears. She winks at him before lifting the ball into the air high, then as it comes down, she spins and round house kicks it, sending the yellow ball straight at the last clown, knocking it clean off the podium, stick and all.

The carnie's jaw drops, as does Cat and Carter. Kyle is used to seeing Reign do such things so he's not exactly surprised, but still impressed. The Kryptonian struts up to the carnie with a satisfied toothy grin. "I'd like the brown puppy with the black bandanna please." She says sweetly. The carnie growls at her despite his surprise. "You cheated. You're supposed to throw it. Not kick it." He says.

"Nuh uh dude. You just said we had to knock it down. You didn't say how." She leans in closer. "Also, you're in no position to talk about cheating." She narrows her eyes at him. "The puppy, son." She says seriously. The carnie grumbles but goes to retrieve the plush toy. Kyle and Carter is snickering behind her. Cat on the other hand, is just staring at the brunette with her lip caught between her teeth.

That display of skill and agility as well as Reign's confidence and power over the carnie is truly a sight to see.

The Kryptonian walks over to them with a satisfied smirk, the cute little plush puppy in her arms. "Victory!" She exclaims in a cute little voice while holding the toy in front her face and wiggling its paws. They all laugh at this. She hands the plush puppy to Cat with a goofy grin. "I believe this is yours." She says. Cat's eyes widen. "Wha- no you won it. It's yours." She argues. Reign chuckles.

"No, they cheated you, so I had to set them straight. I won to cheer you up." She says. "Besides, I doubt the boys will want it." She adds and nods over to the boys in question who are now standing by another booth with other prizes that appeal more to them. Cat smiles but still refuses.

Reign gives her the puppy eyes and pout while holding the toy next to her face. "You can call him RJ." She says in the same baby voice as before. Cat raises an eyebrow. "RJ?" She repeats. "Yeah, short for ' _Reign Junior.'_ " The Kryptonian explains. "Reign?" Cat questions again. Reign's eyes widen and she laughs. "Oh right, pfft duh." She rolls her eyes at herself. "Reign is my uh..birth?..name. My given name, yeah." She tries to explain, a bright blush colouring her cheeks.

She scratches the back of neck and fiddles with her glasses, glancing around. Making sure no one can hear her.

"Ray is uh, it's short for Reign. I go by Ray because Reign is not exactly an earth name. So in order to blend in I don't use my original name. My mentor suggested that instead of completely changing my name I could just use my nickname. Less confusing and because despite my purpose I still wanted to keep a little something of my origin besides my obvious...abilities-" She rambles on.

Cat just listens intensely. _'Oh, okay, so I just got a lot of new information and now have a lot of new questions. The first being, who names their child Reign. It's so...dark...But she some how she pulls it off in a dorky but badass way. It suits her. Mysterious and captivating. Different.'_ She loses her train of thought.

"-and I'm rambling so I'm just going to shut up now." She says sheepishly, fiddling with her glasses again, her face hot and flushing. That confidence she had before now replaces by a shy and vulnerable girl that Cat finds endearing. She really wants to see this side of her more. It's cute. "Reign." She tests the name and decides that it falls from her mouth perfectly. The Kryptonian looks up to her with hazel eyes and a look that she can't place.

_'Wow it sounds really nice when she says it.'_ The Kryptonian thinks. "Yeah..uh yep that's me." She says. "I kinda like it." Cat says and walks up to her to take the plush toy. "Suits you." She adds. "Really?" Reign asks. "Yeah, very dark and mysterious." The CEO answers and Reign's eyes brighten. "You don't think it's weird?" She asks. Cat rolls her eyes. "I'm the CEO of a fortune 500 world wide multi media company, friends with the president, mentored a villain and a hero and has been married three times. Weird is my way of life." She says with the sass that is only Cat Grant. The Kryptonian smiles.

"And yet you hate roller coasters." She says with a raised eyebrow and Cat smacks her with the plush puppy. Reign chuckles and dramatically gasps. "You're abusing RJ." She says and tries to take the toy. Cat moves her hand away just in time. "No. You're not touching him now because you're mean." She says. "I'm mean? You're the one who used him on a bulletproof alien. He's probably broken now." Reign says as they start joking around and giggling.

Reign gives up on trying to retrieve the toy and just settles for throwing her arm around Cat's shoulders as they walk down to where the boys are, laughing. "Fine you win this round Grant." She says. Cat leans into Reign and smiles. "I'll win every round." She says. Reign chuckles. "We'll see." She winks and Cat blushes.

Later.

The four left the park and are driving on the road. The boys are laughing in the back seat, watching funny videos on their phones. There is soft music coming from the speakers and Cat and Reign sit in comfortable silence. Cat is softly fiddling with the plush toy Reign had won for her with a small smile. The Kryptonian in question is humming along to the song in the background. Everything is peaceful and they all are content. It was a good day.

"Thank you for tonight." Cat says after a beat. "I had a great time and I'm sure Carter did as well. We definitely needed this." She says. Reign gives her small smile before turning back to the road. "It was my pleasure. I'm glad you had fun." She says. "We should do this again some time." Carter says. "Yeah! Maybe we should go to-" Kyle's voice fades in Reign's ears as it tunes into something else.

" _Jason! Slow down! This isn't funny." **"Betty we're fine. The road is empty. It's almost midnight, we can go as fast as we want."** "Jason stop!_ "

Everything moves in slow motion as Reign's instincts kick in. She can hear the car speeding from down the street at a cross road, coming in hot but she won't be able slow down fast enough so she goes for plan B...Swerve.

Pushing breaks, the car screeches as it goes to enter the area where the four roads meet. Her passengers gasp and yelp.

Reign hears the other car before she sees it. She jerk turns the steering wheel hard, almost ripping it off, pulling on the hand break at the same time. Her car drifts sideways fast, just in time as the other car moves in, narrowly missing them. Both cars come to screeching halts.

During the process, Reign had out stretched her arm to Cat, holding her against the seat so she didn't go flying or end up with whiplash. All four of them are breathing heavily. Quickly, she turns to look at all of them, scanning for any injuries. Only finding racing hearts and rapid breathing, she lets out a sigh of relief. "Is everyone alright?" She asks just in case she missed something.

Cat just nods her head in a trance. "We're good...I think." Kyle answers when Carter can't find his voice. "Carter, you okay buddy?" Reign asks. The young teenager just whimpers, holding his head, his breathing coming out even more frantic and his heart rate spiking dangerously. "Ray, his having a panic attack!" Kyle exclaims. Cat breaks out her trance. She looks to her son and her heart drops.

Immediately they spring into action. Cat and Reign get out the car and run over to Carter's side. They open the door as Kyle takes off the other boy's seat belt. Ray doesn't hesitate in taking the boy in her arms and pulling him out the car. As soon as his out, she kneels down so his sitting on the ground. Cat kneels in front of him and tries to calm him down. She has her arms around him and is whispering comforting words in his ear.

"Its okay baby, mommy's here. We're fine, we're okay." She whispers. She takes his hand and places in on her heart. "Feel my heart beat and listen to my breathing, okay. Try and go with. Just like we always do. Yes, deep breaths, in..out...slowly. Just focus on me okay, just focus on me. Nothing else." She whispers. Slowly Carter's heart beat slows down and his breathing evens out.

Reign is about to add to that when she hears a car door slam. Looking up, she spots the driver of the other car angrily stomping towards them. Her anger flares and an animalistic growl escapes her throat, fists clinching.

Cat hears the growl and looks up at Reign. Her eyes widen when she sees the cold hard look on the brunettes face. That's not what catches her attention, though. No, that would be her blazing red eyes. She doesn't even have time to react before the Kryptonian is stalking up to the man. "Ray, don't do it." Kyle pleads.

Reign growls again as she nears the man. She's just seeing red right now. Her rage increasing with every step. The guy starts yelling. "What the fuck, you bitch. Can't you watch where you're fucking going. You nearly wrecked my fucking car. I just got it." He exclaims oblivious to the red tint of the aliens eyes. "Your car?...what about my fucking kids. Fuck your car, I'm carrying precious cargo, you dicklick." She growls out.

"Oh this will not end well." Kyle whispers fearfully. "It never does when her programming leaks through." He adds. Cat frowns. _'Programming?'_ She thinks. They hear a yelp. They turn to see Reign has the guy in a painful and possibly deadly head lock, her face devoid of emotion. Just stoic and cold. His girlfriend screaming at her to stop as her boyfriend's face starts turning blue from lack of oxygen. He is struggling to breathe and is clawing at Reign's arm.

Immediately Cat gets up and runs over to them. "Ray, stop! You'll kill him." She exclaims, putting her hands in the brunettes arms. She just shifts her eyes over to Cat. "He almost killed you and the boys because of his own selfish reasons and still had the audacity to run his mouth like he wasn't the one disobeying the law. He must face the consequences of his idiocy and pay for nearly taking innocent lives." She says bitterly. Face still lacking emotion and eyes cold as ice.

Her voice taking on an interesting and terrifying echo that sends shivers down Cat's spine. Gulping, she sucks up her fear. "Yes but you saved us. He's being an idiot, but you don't want to kill him. Let Karma take care of him. Just let him go and we can settle this correctly."

Cat pleads. "Please Ray." She whispers, tightening her grip on her arm.

Reign stares at her for a moment before looking over at Kyle and Carter. Carter is still sitting on the floor, hands over his ears, eyes closed. Kyle is next to him, rubbing his back and staring her with the same fearful and pleading eyes. _'You are not this.'_ She tells herself. **_'Yes you are! You are Reign. You are a world killer!'_** Another voice echoes. She growls and tightens her hold on the guy who claws at her arm around his neck. _'No!'_ She fights it. **_'Kill him!'_** The voice exclaims. **_'Serve justice. Make him pay!'_** It says. _'No!'_ She fights again.

She looks back at Cat who's heart is beating rapidly, eyes wide with fear and worry. Reign tighten her jaw and growls again. She closes her eyes and starts taking deep breaths, listening in to Cat's heart beat. It may be fast but maybe it will help. She tries to calm her rage...slowly but surely it diminishes to just anger. She opens her eyes, they're back to their usual hazel brown and she drops her arms to her side. The guys falls to the ground and gasps for air. His girlfriend running up to him.

Reign takes a few steps back away from them, she looks at Cat, who just stares at her. The Kryptonian hangs her head in shame, looking down at her hands with so much regret.

_'I didn't want you to see me like this.'_

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit oh shit oh shit. Reign is so boned...no She's not. Maybe, fuck who knows. Should she get scolded by Cat?
> 
> I wanted her to show off a little and defending her lady's honor was the best way. Fucking carnies and their rigged games.
> 
> Should I have Cat and Carter stay over at Reign and Lena's place. Kyle obviously is staying over since Reign is babysitting. Lena is by Kara so she won't be at the house.
> 
> I feel like Cat wouldn't want to leave Reign after the state she saw her in. Reign obviously feels like shit for having her programming take control because she was angry.
> 
> I was thinking that she should crash at Reign's place and like try and contact Lena for advice on how to help Reign because of course Reign is now very cautious, she doesn't want to hurt anyone.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reign explains her situation to Cat without revealing the whole spectrum thing. Kara and Lena have an interesting morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Was up, a new chapter! We have a cute Supercorp morning and an interesting Reign Cat night.
> 
> So I've been seeing some promotional pics of the next few episodes for season 3 and boy am I excited for Reign! Ah! I can't even. I'm probably going to have more content because of that.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 24

"Wow, this place is pretty cool." Carter says as he looks around Reign and Lena's home. "It's awesome. You should see the whole house. It's like heaven." Kyle says. "They have everything. Game room, sports courts, gym, labs." He lists off. "Damn." Cat says impressed. "I could give you the tour tomorrow if you want. I'd say now but it's a little late." Reign says fiddling with her glasses nervously.

"I suppose that could be fun. This is pretty Impressive and I do intend to get the full visual of things. It's not everyday one gets to see where Lena Luthor lives. And even more surprising, she has a roommate." The blonde quips.

After the whole incident where they nearly ended up in an accident, everyone was shaken and on edge. Carter was still fighting his panic a bit and Reign was having her own version of a panic attack. She had stood far away from the group and the two strangers in order to calm down. Cat had talked to the idiot driver and his girlfriend. Apologising for Reign but also giving a Cat Grant style scolding for driving recklessly. That guy will definitely think thrice before he decides to joy ride down an intersection and picking a fight when he is in the wrong.

Cat was more worried about her son to actually properly verbally assault the man. After she had managed to calm Carter down enough for him to get back into the car with Kyle, she made her way to a shaking and pacing Kryptonian who had more fear in her body than her and the boys combined.

Flash back.

_The blonde CEO slowly makes her way over to Reign, who is walking up and down on the pavement, far away from the rest. She's fumbling with her hands which are shaking and she's mumbling to herself in what Cat has guessed was the language of Kryptonians. She can see the tension in the young woman's body._

__

__

_Stopping just a bit away, she speaks. "Reign?" She says softly. She doesn't want to scare the alien, she knows Reign will hear her. As predicted, the Kryptonian freezes and sighs. She has her eyes locked on the ground and is playing with her fingers. "Is...is he okay? Carter?" She asks in a small voice. Cat feels her heart fill up at the fact that Reign is worried about her son._

_"He's pretty shaken up, but he'll be okay for the most part. He's attacks are nothing new but he rarely has them." She says. Reign visibly winced. "I'm-I'm sorry." She apologises. Cat tilts her head. Reign still hasn't looked at her. "What for? You saved us from that moron driver. Though, what happened after, I'm not sure what that was." She crosses her arms. "I know, I'm sorry. It..it's rarely happens and I hate it when it does." Reign finally looks at her. The aliens eye are sad and afraid. "Look, uh...I um...I'm not...damnit.." She stumbles over her words._

_Cat can see she's struggling so she decides to put her out her misery. "Reign. It's okay. Wouldn't be the first time I've seen a...angry...Kryptonian." She steps forward cautiously and her heart aches when she sees Reign take a step back. "Look, I'm sorry about what you saw...that's..that's not exactly...me...it's...it's complicated." The Kryptonian says. "But uh..I'm...I'm not comfortable leaving you and Carter alone..After What happened. I can still hear his heart...He's still scared but Kyle is helping." She looks at the car._

_"I guess...uh, do..do you want to crash at mine tonight..it's pretty late and I don't want to drive too long in this state. My place is not far from here." She stutters. Cat raises an eyebrow. "I know...it might not seem like a good idea after what you just witnessed, but um..The boys get along well, Kyle knows how to deal with things like this...also..." The Kryptonian sighs and blushes, looking down at her shoes. "Your presence is calming...i guess." She almost whispers. Cat feels her face heat up and a little pride._

_**'Aww, she's so cute like this. Hard to believe this woman nearly suffocated that idiot. What was that anyway?'** She thinks. She stares at the younger woman in thought. **'well I guess it wouldn't hurt. She's right, it's quite a long drive to my house.'**_

_She steps forward closer. "Okay...I guess you have a point. Frankly, I don't want to leave you alone either. No one should be alone after what happened." She says. "I do have one condition. You have to tell me what the hell just happened to you." She says seriously. Reign bites her lip but nods. "Deal."_

End of flashback.

"Okay the boys will sleep in one of the guest rooms we set up for Kyle for when he comes over." Reign says when she enters her bedroom where Cat is currently sitting with a cup of tea the Kryptonian had made for her. She is clad in said aliens clothes as she will be sleeping in it. She had given them to the CEO as she wanted to shower.

While Cat was in the shower, the boys were in Kyle's 'room' playing video games to take their mind off the incident. Reign was in another room meditating. _'It helps me calm down or when my thoughts rage too much or when I'm too emotional and Lee isn't around.'_ She had explained. When she came back she had made Cat a cup of tea and left to check that the house systems were up and running and that all alarms were working.

It also giving her a chance to check her phone and giggle a little at the pictures of game night, more specifically Lena and Kara staring at each other with heart eyes as well as send a text to her best friend, teasing her about staying over at the blonde super's place.

Also to help her figure out a way to tell Cat what happened. Luckily for her, Cat starts the inevitable talk.

"Are you a robot or something?" She asks. Reign blinks in surprise at the sudden random question. _'Am I a...wait what?!'_ She thinks. "Uh no...of course not. What gave you that idea?" She asks. She sits down next to Cat on the bed. "Kyle said something about your _'programming'_ so I my immediate thought was one of those realistic robot or Android things." She explains. "You said you were Kryptonian but not really...so..." She trails off waiting for Reign to explain. The Kryptonian sighs and rubs her face.

"Oh Rao. Okay." She looks up at Cat. "I am not a robot or Android. I am what you would call a biological weapon." She says seriously. Cat just stares at her. _'okay, this might be harder than I thought.'_ She thinks. "Back on Krypton, long before it was destroyed, I was made in a lab. Created by members of what was called the Science Guild." The alien gets up and starts walking around. "I am just as much Kryptonian as Kara, only she's a natural born baby and I'm not. My genetic material has been altered. So I'm Kryptonian and then something else entirely." She runs a hand through her hair.

Cat just sits and listens. "I was grown from a small ovum in an incubator until I was just about a few weeks old. From there I was in and out of suspended animation as they experimented on me. I always stayed as an infant as it would be easier to _'perfect me'_ without any complications." The brunette uses air quotes. "My general purpose was to be a weapon...a...World Killer. So they carried on with their work...for a long time too." She lets out a dark laugh.

"It was definitely a process. I wasn't the only one. There were others apparently...but I was the only one who survived the testing. The one problem they had with the others was the conscious mind. Each one had one of their own." She stops and looks out the window. "Like everyone else they had their own thoughts, ideas and morals. Something the scientists didn't like. They wanted a machine." She looks down.

"So they created some sort of biological program. A way to alter the mind and control it in a way. Give instructions and orders and the vessel shall obey but also give it a chance to think and learn while still under command. So yeah...a robot or android." She looks down at her hands. "They inserted it into me. Because I was just a baby, the program wouldn't work seeing as I didn't have a mature conscious of some sort yet." She sighs.

"They had to wait before the program could be activated. Then the destruction came not long after they inserted the program. Before they figured out a way to speed up the growing process." Cat is staring at the woman in awe. The story is a little hard to believe.

"They still wanted me to fulfill my purpose. So they sent me to earth. My pod...it had everything I needed to help with that purpose." She brings her hand up to her neck and hold the chain. She looks down at it before sighing. She walks back to the bed and sits down.

"My mentor, my adoptive mother, Dylan, another alien, she found me when I landed. She took me in, raised me, taught me the ways of Earth as well as her vast knowledge of the universe. She knew my home planet well so I learnt from her. My pod had a huge archive of all Kryptonian history so I learnt from that too. Lee as well. We meet when we were children." She smiles at the memory.

"My powers started coming in when I was still a baby so I learned to control them quite early. Eventually I was a pro. Back then I had no knowledge of what I really was or why I was here or who my parents were or anything remotely related to my origin." She gives a sad smile. "Then I came of age." Cat moves closer and puts a hand on her shoulder. Reign looks at her and blinks before smiling. "Lee had just finished high school and we were about to start our collage years. Things were great." She looks down.

"Remember when I told you that I was the usually the one getting Lena out of trouble." Cat just nods. "Yeah well, that was when the roles reversed." She says sadly. "I was the one getting into trouble and causing mayhem." She lets out a bitter laugh.

"Then my powers started getting out of control. It was like I didn't know how to handle them. I was stronger. I was overwhelmed by the sensory overload." She shudders. "Then my entire attitude started changing. I was angry and frustrated. I became more violent and more of a high school bitch. Had a lot of hateful thoughts. It was scary." She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

"I didn't really notice it until I attacked Lena during one of our arguments. Make no mistake, Lee and I spar a lot and know how to fight. Sometimes we end up rough housing for time to time but that day...I nearly killed her." She has tears in her eyes. Cat takes her hand. "Immediately I realised my actions and stopped. I was terrified at what I had become. Lena told me that my eyes had change to red. That's when we knew something was seriously wrong." Reign says.

"We started doing tests, started researching in even the darkest of places and couldn't find anything." She bites her lip and clears her throat, the lump forming. "Then we took a look at my pod. It was then that we noticed that it didn't really have the traditional Kryptonian carving on it. The design was different. So we looked more into it." Cat can see this part is particularly hard for the woman.

"There was this crystal object that was in the pod. Basically like a beacon or homing device. We used it to track down what we later found out was what was called _'The fortress of Sanctuary'_ basically a huge lair for like a fairytale or cartoon villain or something." She explains.

"For safety purposes, I went in alone, the place had an off vibe and I didn't want to risk anything. Besides they weren't allowed in anyway. The place would have went into self-defense mode, but Lee and Dylan stayed right outside." She bites her lip.

While inside...that's when I found out about my origin. That's also where my program activated. I had come of age and it made itself known. I had become... _her_... **Reign**." She says softly. "Things went from bad to worse as I had started to attack my family. Luckily they were ready and were able to take me down with kryptonite. A precaution we agreed on should everything go south." She laughs.

"Long story short I told them what happened and we worked on me getting control over _her_." She adds. "We can't remove _her_ because _she's_ part of me." She says. " _She's_ mostly triggered by my rage. So when I saw that douche bag driver..." She trails off. "She came out and You saw red." Cat finishes for her. "Yep." Reign says softly.

"Wow, okay." Cat breathes out. She shakes her head, trying to wrap her thoughts around what she's been told. "Okay so in a nutshell. You're a test tube alien baby with a split personality and anger issues." She says. Reign chuckles at this. "Yeah, I guess that's one way of putting it. Though I've mostly got it under control. I mean I still hear her whispering in my head. Like that voice that just won't go away." She admits. "That's why I meditate. Why I sometimes listen to Lee's heartbeat." She blushes. "And now I guess...yours. It..It helps me block her out when she gets to loud."

Cat smiles at this. "That's not creepy." She quips playfully. Reign covers her face. "I know it's weird but really it's better I do that than lay waste to the City, trust me. The title World Killer is not for exaggerated effect. It's pretty accurate actually." She laughs. "You think Kara is strong. I am genetically engineered to be a lot stronger and faster. Not to mention I am highly trained in many forms of combat and weaponry." She smirks when Cat's jaw drops. "Hence why I am currently training her." She adds. Cat laughs along with her. The her eyes widen.

"Wait, how old are you exactly?" She asks. Reign smirks. "A lot older than I look." She answers. "I was in and out of suspended animation for almost a hundred years." She says seriously. Cat stares at her.

"Wow you look good for you're age."

The next morning. At Kara's place.

Lena and Kara are currently cuddled together on the couch, both fast sleep. The movie playing is watching them rather. The two got comfortable very quickly and after a hard day's work and a fun games night, they are both extremely tired.

Their position on the couch is one the rest of the gang would tease them forever should they see it.

Lena is on her back with Kara laying on top her, her body between the ravenettes legs. She has her arms wrapped around Lena's midsection with her head resting on her toned stomach just below her breasts. Lena has her legs wrapped around Kara's lower back and one arm resting on her head. The other is dangling off the side of the couch. How they got into this position is a mystery.

It was Lena's phone buzzing on the table that woke them up. Kara heard it first naturally. When she shifted a bit Lena felt it and woke next only to hear her alarm buzz again. "Mmm, make it stop." Kara mumbles against Lena's stomach, still half asleep, not aware of their current position. Lena groans. _'Wha..what time is it?'_ She opens her eyes slowly, trying to remember where she was.

The memory slowly comes back and she smiles lazily. She glances down at the blonde uses her as a giant pillow. Her heart warms at the utterly adorable picture of Kara's relaxed face, mouth half open and her strong arms clinging to her like a koala. She softly runs her hand through the golden locks falling over her torso. "Kar..." She whispers. The super grumbles and cuddles deeper into her belly, her arms tightening, not enough to hurt her though. "Shh, I'm sleeping." She says. Lena chuckle at her antics.

"Yes, I am aware." She quips. She continues to run her hand through Kara's hair. "Hmm." She sighs in content. "You do know we have to get up at some point right." Lena says. She doesn't even make to move herself, way to happy and comfortable to have the woman she's in love with in her arms. She's going to milk this opportunity. Unbeknownst to her, Kara is thinking the same thing as she is slowly coming to realise their position. Naturally she had a mini freak out but she's way to comfortable and happy to actually do anything.

"Nooo, I just want to stay like this forever and ever Amen." The super says. Lena chuckles again and Kara joins in. "But the City needs its Supergirl." Lena says in a dramatic voice. "And Supergirl needs her super pillow, now shh..." Kara quips back. "Super pillow? Is that what I am to you. Okay I see now." Lena fakes hurt. She shifts a bit, as if to get up. Kara protests.

"Noooo! Okay I'm sorry. You're just really comfortable right now and I have you all to myself so forgive me for not wanting to share or move from my perfect sanctuary." She holds Lena tighter and looks up at her with big blue eyes and a pout. _'Oh God, no. Not the pout. I'm weak against the pout.'_ Lena whines internally. "We have training." She tries. Kara smiles up at her. "Yesterday you said we could start later than usual because Alex will be hungover." She counters.

 _'Curse my compassion.'_ Lena mentally scolds herself. "Right. I did say that." Lena nods. "Okay how 'bout this. We spend the morning here, but an extra two hours of training." She suggests. Kara groans and drops her head on Lena chest. She relishes in the softness with a blush but doesn't move, especially when Lena chuckles making her vibrate.

"It's not that bad. I promise I won't make it hectic, I got a bit of a headache anyway." The ravenette says. She's both loves and hates how close Kara is. It's sweet torture really. "Fine but you're sparring with me this time. I don't feel like being thrown around like a rag doll today." The blonde mumbles. The vibrations send shivers through the archer. Her heart is beating quite fast and she's sure Kara can not only feel but hear it clearly.

"Oh come on, she's not that bad." Lena smiles. Kara lifts her head and looks at Lena with a pout and sad eyes. "Don't give me that look. You know you have to get your ass beat a few time before you improve right." The ravenette raises an eyebrow. "You have improved too. Both you and Alex. You don't look like you're dancing when you fight anymore." She laughs when Kara glares at her. "I will melt that pretty face." The blonde warns. "You love my pretty face." Lena smirks back.

"This is true. So it would be a shame if I did." Kara nods and the pair share another laugh. "But seriously, we have to at least get up or we never will." Lena giggles. "That's the idea." Kara says in a fake evil voice and cackles like a villain. Lena out right laughs at this. "Oh, God please don't ever do that again." She says. "Hey, that was a seriously good villain impression." Kara pokes Lena's side. The ravenette squirms and squeaks. Kara's eyes widen and a big smile graces her face.

 _'Uh oh.'_ Lena narrows her eyes at the blonde. "Do you even think about it. Kara!" She warns. The super just smirks and wiggles her eyebrows. "Kara, I'm not kidding- ah! No! Stop!" Lena's protests are replaced by giggles and laughter as Kara shifts her position and starts tickling the archer all over. "She's so ticklish!" Kara giggles as the CEO tries to squirm away from her tickle attack. "Mercy mercy!" The archer calls out through her giggles.

Lena tries to worm away from the super, tries to stop the attacks but Kara is faster and grabs her hands, putting them above her head. "Ah ah ah. Nope." She smile down at the archer with a satisfied smirk. "You're evil." Lena whispers up at her, biting her lip.

Suddenly the playful atmosphere changes into something more intense and...intimate. They're so close, faces only a few inches apart. Emerald green eyes lock onto sapphire crystal clear ones. _'This is not helping my feelings.'_ The ravenette thinks.

Kara surely felt the shift because now all her senses are zeroed in on everything that is the woman under her. The way she smells, the way she feels, the way she looks. She can hear and feel Lena's heart beat in sync with her own, something that warms her all over. Staring into those kryptonite orbs...She can feel herself falling more.

It's feels right. Just the two of them. Wrapped up in each other. Chest to chest...That's another thing. Every part of their bodies are touching, with the exception of their heads. Every part. Every...part.

The air has gotten heavy, their bodies have now heated up even more. Getting so lost in the other woman, Kara relaxes her body, some of her weight laying onto of Lena, making them feel even more of each other. The movement makes Lena bite her lip to stop herself from whimpering. That action makes Kara shift her gaze down to Lena's mouth.

 _'Oh sweet Rao...'_ Kara's mind is reeling. She's not sure it the loud thumping in her ears is her own heart beat or Lena's, who's eyes have darkened, staring up at her, almost daring her to do what she knows she wants to. _'Rao do I want to.'_ The Kryptonian thinks.

Lena on the other hand can't even think right now. The woman she's been in love with since the beginning is currently laying on her. Chest to chest and doesn't know how but she somehow got closer to the hero. Faces now barely a breath away.

 _'Just a little closer..'_ She thinks through the fog. As if reading her mind, Kara slowly starts to lean in. Their hearts beating miles a minute, the world tuned out. It's just them. Closer...Closer...Closer...

**RING! RING! RING!**

Suddenly Lena's phone starts ringing, Bobby Brown's: _'Every Little Step I Take'_ blasting through the studio apartment, effectively breaking the two out of their little bubble. Immediately, Kara shifts away from Lena's face, not off her because she doesn't want to and also because Lena still has her legs wrapped around her waist. Instead she groans and drops her head to the ravenette shoulder.

Lena can't help but chuckle. She moves her arms from Kara's grip and pats her friends back. "It's okay, puppy." She says. Her face is so red, she's glad Kara can't see her right now. _'What just happened...were We going to..was She going to...'_ She thinks. "Make it stop...My poor ears." The blonde groans again. "Well, puppy, I'm going to need to reach it first but can't do that with you hogging my body." Lena says. Kara reluctantly moves when Lena let's go of her waist.

Once they break apart, they move further apart, mostly to compose themselves. Both having mini freak outs. Lena's phone stops ringing before she can get it. "That was Ray's ring. She's probably wondering if I'm coming in today before training." She says. Trying to pretend nothing happened. Kara frowns and internally screams at the fact that Reign interrupted their...moment.

Suddenly she hears a distant ring in her ear, immediately turning her head towards the direction it came from. "Fire alarm." She mumbles. "Go. I'll just make breakfast and give Ray a call before she starts freaking out because I didn't answer." Lena smiles up at her. Kara gives her a small one back before running into the room, speeding into her super suit before exiting it. Lena giggles at her. Kara frowns. "What?" She asks. Lena just points down at Kara's lower half.

Kara looks down and instantly blushes. _'I forgot my skirt!'_ She mentally slaps herself as she sees she is standing in her boxes with the rest of her suit, boots and all. _'i must look like an idiot.'_ She rolls her eyes before she sees a flash. Turning back to Lena she sees the ravenette holding her phone up and laughing. "Lena!" She exclaims wide eyed. "Ah ah ah, Supergirl. You have a job to do." Lena smirks.

Kara just pouts and speeds back into the room to get her skirt. Once she has it one she stomps over to the window mumbling and swearing in kryptonise. Lena is laying on the couch still laughing. "I love you too." She says before Kara takes off.

Once her giggles have calmed down Lena looks down at her phone at the picture with a smile. _'I'm in love with a dork.'_ She thinks. Not wanting to over think what had just happened, she decides to check her messages. She has a few from Alex, Maggie and Winn. They sent her pictures they took last night. She's got a lot from Reign though, most are pictures of her time with Cat and the boys.

The last few messages get her attention the most. Rolling her eyes and blushing at the message she received after telling Reign she was spending the night at Kara's.

Ray Ray  
_Light weights! Fine but if we starting training later than usual, we have to extend the hours. Hangover or not._

Ray Ray  
_Oooh, she's going to be staying over! Lol Don't forget to use protection ;)_

Going through the rest she gets worried.

Ray Ray  
_Lee, where did you put my kit? I can't find it. :(_

Ray Ray  
_No seriously I'm freaking out here. Did you put it in the basement? Or did you leave it at HQ?_

Ray Ray  
_She's getting louder, I have Cat and the boys here and I don't want to scare them anymore than I already did. :(_

Ray Ray  
_Oh, wait never mind, found it. Your underwear draw...seriously._

Ray Ray  
_Also Cat knows now. About her, not Spectrum._

Lena immediately calls. It rings twice before the Kryptonian's cheerful voice comes through. _"Am I a god mother?"_ She asks and Lena can hear the smirk in her words but she's not in the mood anymore.

"Ray, what the hell happened last night? Are you okay, are Cat and the boys okay? You've never had to use the kit since..." She trails off. Reign sighs. _"I'm fine."_ She says. "I'm sorry, I only checked my phone now, I should have-" Lena starts but Reign cuts her off. _"No! It's okay really. Don't stress Lee, please."_ She says.

"Right, because that's something I can do after my best friend had a episode for the first time in so long." Lena says sarcastically. Reign groans. _"Look, I'll explain everything later, okay. I've got to make breakfast for the boys and Cat. I promised to give them a tour of the house."_ She says. Lena smiles softly. "Did Cat help?" She asks. She knows it's hard to get Reign's programming silent when she's not there.

The line is silent and Lena knows the answer. _"Yeah, she did, surprisingly. Though it was only a little scare so I guess it was okay. I don't know what would have happened if she had to fully take control of me."_ The Kryptonian sighs. _"But enough about me, you never answers my question. Am I a godmother?"_ She says. Lena smiles shyly and bites her lip remembering what just happened. "Shut up okay, nothing really happened. We just watched a movie." She says, her voice taking on a dreamy slur.

There's a gasp on the other end. _"Oh my Rao! Something totally happened! Bitch, you are telling me everything later! I want details woman!"_ The super exclaims. _"Oh shit, they're awake now, okay, I'll talk to you later."_ She adds. "Tell them I say hi. Also, stay out of my lab!" Lena chuckles when Reign blows raspberries. "Love you too you weirdo." She says. _"Bye Squirt."_ Reign calls before hanging up.

Lena smiles down at her phone but can't help the little worry in her chest at the thought of her best friend having to deal with her programming glitch without her after so long. She has a new respect for Cat though. Happy the older woman was there to calm her friend down. It's a big deal.

 _'I should thank her.'_ She thinks. _'But first, breakfast.'_ She stands up, turns on the news channel and there Supergirl is flying in and out of a flaming building saving people and putting out the fires the fire department can't get. Lena smiles and touch her lips.

_'Maybe One day.'_

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn you Reign! They were going to kiss you ding dong! So close! So close! I'm a little shit, but you didn't think it'd be that easy did you.
> 
> Guys I am literally dying because I haven't seen my babies Lena and Sam. I can't take it, I need to see them before I go crazy.
> 
> Who else is ready for Reign to kick Mon-El's ass? I don't hate him but I don't like him either. I have been toying with the idea of bringing him back, but then I was like, and for what? Any ideas, tell me what you guys think.
> 
> Lames can go to hell
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls talk a bit after training. Reign and Lena have the talk. Kara, Alex and Maggie have the talk. A special guest arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey. Sorry I'm late. Life sucks and so does season 3's romance factor. Fucking lames. Anyone else pissed as Shit about what the fuck just happened in 3x10.
> 
> Only good thing was my Ray Ray baby...and giggling at Brainy...he's so cute!
> 
> I've got a surprise guest in this chapter who will become very important depending on how you respond.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 25

"Why did I think training with you would be less embarrassing?" Kara asks from her position on the floor. Lena chuckles above her, arms crossed and a smirk playing at her lips. "Hey you lasted longer than last time." Reign says from the bench on the far side of the training room.

"Wish I could say the same for your sister though." She adds looking at Alex who is laying on the floor next to the bench with her arm over her face. She just groans. "You know what, fuck you, okay. This is all Lena's fault." She says. Lena chuckles in disbelief. "How is your hangover my fault? I clearly remember being the one cutting you off of the wine. If anything I saved you from an even bigger headache." She quips.

After the girls spent time with their respective company during the morning, they all met up at the DEO for training. Alex being less enthusiastic out the bunch, still nursing a hangover. The only reason she even showed up today was because she had to be at the DEO anyway to carry on with their research. Eliza is already in the labs working with Winn.

Kara actually had a busy morning. A lot of rescues and criminals. She did manage to make it back just in time to have breakfast with Lena. The two spent their morning together as they said, just talking and teasing each other. The events of their little moment still hangs in the air but they don't say anything in fear of change.

Reign spent the morning with Cat, Kyle and Carter. As promised she gave the Grants a tour of their house. _'I'm definitely coming back here, this place is awesome.'_ Carter had said. Cat had raised her eyebrows at her son's declaration while Reign just smirks over at her. _'I think it's safe to say that this won't be your last time here.'_ She said.

The blonde just glared playfully. After the tour, she took them for ice cream before dropping them all of at their homes and then making her way to the DEO.

She met Alex there first and instantly laughed at the agents position over the bench in the ladies locker room. _'Too much sippy sippy huh, Red.'_ She had said. _'Well the good news is, I'm going to be training you today so no hard core stuff.'_ She said. _'what's the bad news?'_ Alex had grunted out. _'Two more hours of training.'_ Reign answered. _'Oh fuck my life.'_ Alex groaned.

Now, a few hours later, the four women are covered in sweat and breathing heavily. A long night and alcohol before a day of training probably wasn't the greatest choice. At least for Alex and Lena. Though Lena seems to be doing better than the red head, and Alex can handle her alcohol so that's saying something.

"Any updates on the ship?" Lena asks as they take their break. "Nope, nothing yet. It's just sitting there. Nothing has been going in and nothing has been coming out." The DEO agent informs. "You know, I'm starting think there's nothing in there. Maybe it's deserted and that we should check it out." Reign says.

"Yeah but knowing our luck, that's probably not the case and there's dangers on ever corner of that thing." Lena points out. "It's never that easy." Kara mumbles. "What are the chances of us even getting close enough. Last time, you got blasted out of the sky." Alex adds looking at Reign.

"Maybe we can find another of their ships and get a cloaking device. Work with it a bit, make it invisible on radar too." Lena suggests. "That's not a bad idea. Though where will we find one?" Alex asks. "We could ask Lane if she's seen anything." Reign says to Lena who nods. Kara and Alex frown. "Lane?" They ask in unison. Lena looks at them. "Yeah, you guys know her right, Lucy." She says like it's the most obvious thing. The Danvers sisters eyes go wide. "Lucy? As in..Lucy Lane. James's ex girlfriend...that Lucy Lane?" Alex says, hangover forgotten at this.

"The very same." Reign shrugs. Kara and Alex's jaws drop. "You know Lucy!" They exclaim. Lena and Reign just share a confused. "Yeah, of course we do. Why is this a surprise?" Reign asks.

"You know she doesn't share the whole _'All Luthors are evil'_ right. Trust me she out of all people know not to judge by name." Lena says. "No no, it's not that, I promise. It's just..." Alex starts and looks at Kara. "We haven't heard from her since she left National City and the whole...love triangle between us and James." The blonde explains.

Reign and Lena's eyes widen. "Oh! You were the...Oh geez...wow plot twist." Reign says in shock. "I did not see that coming." Lena chuckle awkwardly. Kara looks between them. "I was the what?" She asks. "Well..." The CEO trails off. "Maybe we should start from the beginning." Reign states.

"That would help yes." Alex says. "Wait hold up. I was the what?" Kara asks. Reign holds up her hand. "Relax, Lucy told us that she broke things off with Jimmy boy because he found someone else but we'll get to that." She says. "Right so, we kinda knew Lucy since we were teenagers." Lena starts.

"Of course we saw her at like, galas and science conventions. The girl is a total nerd. She was basically the only other person we knew that hated her family name as much as I hate mine." She says. "We bonded over our whole under appreciated sibling life. Living in our older brother and sister's shadow but also not wanting to do something we hated just to please them." She adds.

"Lucy and I bonded over our knowledge of combat and strategies. Both our parents were military and we both were interested in that stuff, only Dylan was an agent and she didn't know bout our secret lives." Reign says. "We didn't really see her a lot but when we did it was always fun just hanging out, talking science and running around like mad things. We were kind of her escape from her up tight and intense family. People who understood that she just wanted to be you know...let loose a bit." Lena then smirks at Reign.

"Casanova here definitely knows how let Lucy loose." She quips and Reign blushes. "Hey!" She exclaims. "Wait what?" Alex asks wide eyed. "Yeah same." Kara adds. "Before Lucy got with James, her and Ray Ray had a bit of a thing going on." Lena says with a chuckle. "No!" Alex says in shock with a surprised smile. "Dude." Kara whispers. "That being said..." Lena carries on.

"When she got with James, she was very happy and we were happy for her. That is until she wasn't." Reign says. "She told us how he would always up and leave her for whatever Superman related thing and she would nurse her hurt by herself." She states. "Then one day during one of our little get togethers we noticed how down she was. She told she had broken up with him because she hated being put second." Lena comes in. "I remember she told me that to." Kara says sadly.

"Then he moved out here to National City and she missed him more and more. Eventually we convinced her to give him another chance. We hated seeing her so heart broken. James was the only one who kept her from going crazy because of all the pressure." Reign says. Alex and Kara share guilty looks. "She took our advice after a lot of convincing and went to see him. Next thing we know, she's telling us about how he was giving them another chance and how happy she was." Lena smiles.

"It was great seeing her smile so brightly. She told us about how she spent thanksgiving with him and how she way going to say in National City and work under Cat." Reign adds. "Then things started going down hill again." Lena mumbles.

"She told us that he started with he's patterns again. Leaving her again to help Supergirl this time." Reign says softly and Kara looks down. "We didn't hear from her much after that. Which made sense since a lot of crazy things started happening here in National City. A lot of attacks and what not." Lena says.

"The next time we hear from her, she tells us she's moving back. We were shocked. We asked why, we thought she wanted to stay with James." She explains. "She then told us that he had someone else and that she wouldn't stand in their way." Reign sees Kara's guilt and feels bad for her. "She was devastated but she had us so we tried to help but...not long after that...We had our own shattered hearts to nurse as well." Lena almost whispers the last part.

"We received word of the Ambush that killed Dylan and also Lex's rampage." She adds. "So yeah..all of us weren't in a good place. She lost her love, Ray lost her mother, I lost my brother." She finishes. "A lot had happened and everything started getting out of control. We were all so lost. Lucy had left the military, Lee had to take over the family business and I had to take Dylan's place at Spectrum while also trying to calm my rage." Reign says.

"In the midst of it, we knew about what had happened here in the City and Lucy's heroics in helping save the City. So we told her about our secret life. As expected she was shocked but also happy." She adds. "Because she didn't know what she wanted next, we recruited her. She now works under one of our Alphas in Metropolis as both an agent and a lawyer at her business. So she's doing pretty good." Lena smiles.

"She's with Spectrum?!" Alex yells. "Easy Red." Lena says. "Calm down. Yes she's with Spectrum. She wanted to do her own thing and not follow her family name anymore. So she got a job at Woods Industries, the CEO is the Alpha she works under at Spectrum. Lexa Woods or Agent Heda as we call her." Reign explains.

"Last I heard they were on a mission in DC. Clarke said they should be back in Metropolis by now." Lena says. "Clark?!" Kara squeaks. "Not your Clark. Our Clarke, with a _'e'_ at the end. Another one of our Agents, a medic. She's also Lexa's wife. They have a little baby boy Aden, the one we were talking about in your office." Reign says. "I remember you saying Lexie." Kara says. "Yes we sometimes call her that to piss her off. She hates that name." Lena chuckles.

"Jeez, well I feel like an ass right now. I was basically the reason they broke up and then not even a week later after I start dating James, I break things off with him." Kara says softly. The three other girls move in and give her a group. "Aw Kara, don't be sad. Things like this happen. Sometimes we just have to do the right thing. I mean, it's better you were honest and stopped it before it got too serious right. Saved him a lot more heartache if you ask me." Lena comforts her.

"She's right. Better you didn't string him along and then cut the line." Alex agrees. Kara smiles. "Thanks guys. But I do feel like I should apologize. You think Lucy will hear me?" She asks. Reign snorts. "Lucy may be a hardass but she's one of the most understanding people we know. Don't worry about it." She says. "She's too chill to hold a grudge for too long." Lena adds. "Why don't I believe that." Alex says. "Because, Red, you don't know her like we do." Reign pats her head.

They break apart. "But on the real though we should probably give them a call." Lena says. "Yeah." The rest agree. "I feel like my whole life has been a lie now. But that's ridiculous really because as much as I liked Lucy, we weren't that close. Still it feels like betrayal." Alex chuckles. "Aww the poor baby." Kara says and climbs onto her sister, giving her a strong hug. "Ah, get off! You're crushing me!" The agent grumbles. Lena and Reign laugh at the sisters antics.

"Alright, time to hit the showers. I feel all icky." Lena says as she stands up. "That's a good idea, we have to head down to HQ soon." Reign says. "Donny says he has some new tech he wants to test." She adds. "Yeah, he was working on a new bow and designs of different arrows for me. Also something about fixing your mask." Lena says. "Yeah, my last mission was a little rough, I've been having problems with it and I've been using the old one." Reign says.

"Ugh, I hate when my uniform or gear go out of whack. It's so annoying." Alex groans. "Same. I may be bullet proof but my clothes aren't. I spend just as much money on clothes than I do food." Kara says as they walk to the locker room.

"Maybe you should stop ripping your clothes then. Do you know how many button ups you've had to toss." Alex says. "Yeah and I'm pretty sure everyone on your floor at CatCo knows you're Supergirl." Lena says.

They looks at her. "Come on. I've seen Kara take off as Supergirl from CatCo. She literally jumps and flies off balconies, sometimes changes in the elevators, leaving her clothes all over the place. It's a wonder how nobody has said anything." The CEO explains. "Not to mention you are always leaving at the most random times with the lamest excuses to be honest." She adds.

"They probably all have this agreement where they just won't say or do anything and like just go with it. Ever wonder where your clothes go though? Pan from PR probably picks them up and puts them where you'll find them when you come back." She chuckles. "It's also a media company so maybe like all evidence that could prove your identity is covered. Cat wouldn't allow the exposure." She finishes.

They are all silent. Kara frowns. "I need to be more discreet." She mumbles. "Yep." Alex agrees.

Later.

"Okay, start talking. What happened?" Lena says once they're done testing out their new armor and weaponry at Spectrum. "I should be asking you that as well." Reign tries to deflect. "Nice try." Lena counters seriously. This is no joking matter. She's worried about her friend. "Now come on, tell me." She says and pats the spot next her on the sparring mat. Reign sighs but complies.

"Alright. So we were driving back after we went to the carnival. It was a nice night, the road was empty and it calm. The boys were in the back watching videos and Cat and I were listening to music." She sets the scene. "We started talking about maybe doing it again sometime." She bites her lip. "Then my super senses kicked in. I heard the roar of an engine and a couple arguing. They were speedy and heading our way." Lena gasps a little.

"I only had a second to react, so I swerved the car just before they could hit us." Lena let's out a breath of relief. "Yeah." Reign chuckles. "Anyway, once we came to a stop, Carter started having a panic attack. So I pulled him out of the car and Cat started calming him down." She smiles at the memory of the blonde comforting her kid. "Then the douche bag driver decides the entire thing was our fault and started stomping over. That's when I got so angry..." Reign whisper.

"I kept _her_ at bay for a little bit but with my growing rage as he started talking about his car and ignoring the fact that I had kids with me...I just..snapped...and There _she_ was." She explains sadly. "Next thing I know, I have him in a choke hold and Cat is standing next to me trying to get me to let him go." She finishes.

"Lucky I wasn't too gone and had managed to pull through before I crushed his windpipe with my arm. Eventually I let him go and...I took a step back to calm myself while she apologized to them for my behavior..." She looks down.

"I didn't want to stay out any longer in my condition so I offered for her and Carter to crash at our place and that I'd take them home in the morning. She agreed on the condition that I told her what happened." Reign looks up at her best friend. "She thought I was a robot, Lee." She says seriously and a little dejected. Lena just stares at her with sad eyes. She knows how much it hurts her friend when she is referred to as a machine.

"I cleared that up quickly and told her everything. Leaving out the secret agent life of course. As far as she knows I work with the DEO." She finishes.

"I should have answered when you called I-" Lena starts. "Lee, it's fine okay. Really. It was a little scare. Yes it hasn't happened since Dee's death but I'm okay, seriously." Reign takes her hand. "I promise if _she_ bothers me I'll tell you." She says.

"Now enough about me. What happened between you and Blondie?" Reign asks with a big knowing smile. Lena rolls her eyes but blushes deeply. "I told you nothing happened." She says.

Reign scoffs. "Puh-leez, that's bullshit, come on, cough it up Luthor." She says unconvinced. Lena just stares at her and Reign stares back.

Eventually Lena gives in. "Okay fine. We almost kissed...I think." She says. "What?!" Reign exclaims happily with a big smile. "Wait what do you mean you think? How do you think you almost kissed?" She asks. Lena groans and falls back. "I don't know okay! We fell asleep cuddled on the couch and she was on top of me. We were talking then she started tickling me, you know what that does to me." Lena says staring up at the ceiling.

"You are very sensitive." Reign nods in understanding. "Yeah. Exactly. Then...Ugh, I don't know, something changed. She just stopped and...looked at me...with those gorgeous baby blues of hers." Lena trails of with a dreamy smile. Reign chuckles at her best friend. _'You got it bad dude.'_ She thinks. "Come back to Earth Lee." She says. Lena snaps out of it.

"Right. Uh, where was- oh yes. Everything changed yeah, we just looked at each other..I don't know for how long...Then I could have sworn I saw her start to lean in...Then the phone rang." She says with a frustrated sigh at the last part. Reign winced. _'Oh shoot, I cockblocked her.'_ She thinks.

"Ah, I'm so sorry Lee I had no idea." She apologizes. Lena just throws her with her water bottle. She catches it easily, not even blinking. "It's fine. I guess it was a good thing in retrospect. I can't even imagine what would happen if you didn't." Lena sighs. "I can." Reign says nonchalantly with a tiny smirk. "Now is not the time." Lena points at her without looking in her direction. "I'm just saying, obviously you two have the hots for each other. What's stopping you?" The super says.

Lena is silent. _'Yeah...what's stopping us?'_ She thinks. "I guess I'm afraid of the change it might bring. As close as we are, it would be a whole new territory. I don't know if we could survive it if it didn't work out." She says. Reign lays down next to her. "We said the same thing about us, we took the chance, we worked, and then we didn't." She starts.

"And we're still here. Closer than we've ever been and we're fine." She points out. Lena hums in agreement. "I guess you have a point." She whispers. "She different, I can tell. All the more reason to go for it." Reign says. Lena let's out a small smile. "You know what, you're right." She sits up.

"I will take the chance. No use dragging it out. I mean I'm not crazy...She does feel the same way right?" She asks. Reign chuckles. "I'm pretty sure I could get pregnant from your sexual tension." She says. Lena rolls her eyes but laughs.

Meanwhile.

"You guys almost kissed?!" Maggie and Alex exclaim in unison. Kara groans and covers her face with a pillow. After training, Kara dragged Alex back to her apartment and called Maggie who immediately drove over. As soon as they were all seated, Kara blurted out that she almost kissed Lena. "Why didn't you, come on Little Danvers, she was right there, you could have taken that opportunity." The detective says.

"It wasn't my fault. Her phone started ringing and then I had to fly out and stop a building from burning to the ground with people in it." The hero defends herself. "Besides, wouldn't it be a little weird though. To just like, out right kiss her with no warning?" Kara asks. Alex just stares at her and Maggie chuckles. "Those are the best kind." Her fiancee elbows her. Kara shakes her head. "And, now I can't stop thinking about it." She stands up and starts pacing.

"I can still feel her..." She says. "She was so close..and She just...Rao, she was everywhere. It was like the world stopped spinning and it was just us..." She rants. "I'm way to sober for this." Alex mumbles, not really wanting to hear her sister talk about their friend..like That. "Well, at least now you know there's a chance...She didn't pull away." Maggie says.

"That's probably because I had her pinned to couch." Kara says. "Okay!" Alex says loudly clapping her hands. "I don't need any of those details thank you." She shivers. "I do." Maggie says and Alex smacks her arm.

"What am I going to do. I barely made it through breakfast and I was very distracted during training. It's a miracle I haven't done anything stupid yet- oh wait..." She stops when she remembers how she embarrassed herself that morning. "Oh man, why." She face palms. "What is happening?" Alex asks. "I almost flew out in my boxes because I forgot to put on my skirt. Lena will tease me forever about that now." The blonde blushes at the memory. Alex and Maggie are silent for a moment before they burst out laughing.

"You guys are no help." Kara groans. "I think I'll just talk to Eliza or Cat." She says. "Okay okay. We're sorry it's just, that's a funny image. Supergirl in her uniform with no skirt...imagine the headline." Maggie giggles. Alex is on the floor now. Kara just glares at her sister before throwing a pillow at her face. "Hey, watch the merchandise." Alex laughs when she catches it just in time.

"Seriously thought Little Danvers, I'm not sure this is something we can actually help you with. We've done all we can. You have to actually take that step yourself." Maggie's grins, her dimples on display. Kara fiddles with her fingers and bites her lip. "I don't know how, I've never...I've never...not with a..." She blushes. "It's different now." She says instead. Maggie immediately gets it. "You've never been with a woman." It's not a question. Kara doesn't look at her. "Been there." Alex mumbles.

"It's not that different, I guess maybe because Lena is a girl you think you need a different approach, I get that, woman are complicated." The detective nods. "I'll say." Alex mumbles again. Her fiancee rolls her eyes. Hangover Alex is a pain in the ass. "Just...tell her what you told us. How she's your sun or whatever." She adds. "Right. Yeah, do that." Maggie agrees. "And kiss her, that too." Alex says. "After you tell her and she says she feels the same." Maggie adds. "Just to be on the safe side." Alex nods.

Kara thinks over what they said. _'I guess that's not a bad idea. I mean...just dive like Cat said. But don't rush...like Eliza said...Okay...I think I can do that.'_ She nods. "Okay...Yeah, I'll- I'll tell her." She says. "Yeah!" The couple exclaims happily with their hands in the air. "At some point." Kara carries on. "Kara!" The couple groans. "I'm sorry but this is not something I'm used to okay!" She says nervously. "I told you it's different, I can't mess up." She says.

"You're right, you can't, because I'm pretty sure it's impossible for you to mess up with Lena." Alex laughs. "Kara, just talk to her. Don't over think anything just...out with it." She says. Kara can hear the sincerity in her sisters voice. "Yeah little Danvers. You said Little Luthor makes you feel like you can be reckless, diving head first without thinking. This is another chance for you to do that again. Go for it." Maggie encourages.

"They're right you know." The three girls jump at the new voice. Maggie and Alex immediately have their hands on their guns at the ready. "Relax girls, it's just me." All three woman's eyes widen and their mouths drop. Well, Kara and Alex's do anyway, Maggie is just confused. "No fucking way." Alex whispers. "You should really start locking your doors Kara, never know who can just walk through them." The new comer smirks.

The blonde just blinks in surprise, shell shocked. _'Oh Rao what?!'_ She thinks. Maggie just looks between the three of them with confusion. _'Okay, what the fuck.'_ She thinks. "Am I missing something here?" She asks.

"I can't believe it. I swear I'm not drunk. I'm not drunk right?" Alex asks, just as shocked as her sister. "Again...Not following." Maggie throws her hands up. "I hate it when they do that too. It's weird but fun to watch sometimes." The new comer says and slowly walks over. "I understand their shock though." They slowly walk over. "It's definitely been a while hasn't it." They smirk.

Alex and Kara finally break out their head and beam brightly before speeding over to the new comer with big smiles. They both close them in a big bear hug.

"Lucy!"

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LUCY FUCKING LANE!!! Ahahhaha. I missed her. So I put her in here. Because I can thats why.
> 
> Okay so it looks like we moving up the Supercorp chain...not at the top yet but we're getting there.
> 
> Poor Maggie is confused as Shit.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything..
> 
> -Sway.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy catches up with the Danvers sisters and Maggie. Then with Reign and Lena before shit hits the fan. Another Spectrum and DEO team up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I had started a new story, it's called Maybe one day, it's a Agent Reign one. Alex and Samantha pairing with background supercorp.
> 
> So yeah I'm writing for two stories.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 26

"Lucy!"

"Hey girls, you missed me?" Lucy smiles and chuckles at the huge hug she gets from both Danvers. "Seriously? It's been forever!" Kara says when they break apart. "Yeah, it has. A lot has changed since we last saw each other." Lucy says and looks between Alex and Maggie. Alex blushes and Maggie salutes with a friendly wink. "I think introductions would be a good start to this." Lucy says. "Right." Alex stands next to the detective.

"Lucy, this is my fiancee Detective Maggie Sawyer of the NCPD. Mags, this is Lucy Lane, an old friend of ours." Alex introduces them. "Hey, it's nice to meet you Miss Lane." The detective says and holds out her hand, giving her famous dimpled smile. Lucy gives her own charming smile and shakes her hand. "Likewise, and please, Lucy is fine, Detective." She says. "In that case, call me Maggie." Maggie says.

Once introductions have passed Lucy turns to Kara and Alex. "So, a little birdy told me you guys have been having some problems lately. I'm guessing you are aware of my current...career." She says. The four women sit down on the couches. "Yes, we actually only found out today, literally like just a few hours ago, Lena and Reign told us." Kara says. "Yeah, I just got a call from Ray telling me the situation." Lucy states. "I've been in National City for a week, collecting data and helping out. I forgot to tell them I was here, so yeah, they're a little mad at me for that." She chuckles.

Maggie looks between the three of them. "I am so lost." She says. "Right, um, Lucy here is an agent of Spectrum, just like Reign and Lena." Alex explains. "I used to work in the military and then the DEO during that whole Zombie mind control fiasco about a year ago before I moved back to Metropolis where I currently operate. I met these two through my ex, James." Lucy informs. Maggie nods in understanding. "Oh I see. I guess it was quite a shock for them to find out you're with Spectrum." She says. "Definitely." The sisters mumble.

"Yeah I suppose. I came here to, you know, catch up, say hi. I'm also probably going to be in town until this whole thing blows over if I don't have any other missions in Metropolis." The Spectrum agent says. "That's great!" Kara says happily. "We should celebrate, tonight!." She adds. "Whoa down Kara. As nice as that sounds I actually have a lot I have to do. Maybe some other time." Lucy smiles sadly. "With everything that's been happening at HQ both here and in Metropolis i have been quite busy. With Ray and Lena helping out at the DEO, I came here to lend a hand." She explains.

"I still can't believe you know them and didn't tell us." Alex pouts. Lucy chuckles. "Sorry, need to know I guess. I'm sorry I never kept in touch either, like I said, we've been pretty busy." She says and then looks down. "Also I was still healing, I guess. I'm okay now though, I've been doing great." She says. Then she smirks. "I guess I'm not the only one." She looks at Alex who blushes again. "Took you long enough Danvers. How, how did this happen." She points between the couple.

Maggie smirks and Alex's eyes go wide. "What do you mean it took me long enough?" She asks. Lucy rolls her eyes and Kara giggles. "Alex, I knew you liked woman then already. I just didn't say anything because I knew you were clueless." She says. "Gee thanks friend." Alex says sarcastically. "Would you have believed me if I told you." Lucy raises an eyebrow. Alex is about to answer but Maggie cuts in for her. "No she would not have, trust me." She says and Alex glares at her. Again, Kara giggles.

Lucy turns to her with a sly smile. "Why are you laughing, Miss Kara _'I have a huge honking crush on Lena Fucking Luthor'_ Danvers." She says and Kara instantly goes red. "No no." Maggie hold up her finger. "You're wrong." She says and smirks at Kara. "She is hopelessly in love with Little Luthor." She corrects. Lucy giggles when Kara turns even redder. "Ah. So it's one of those huh. Don't worry Kar I get you. Lena's a total babe." Lucy winks.

"You're one to talk. Lena told us about your and Ray's little something something." Kara tries to deflect. "One, that was no secret." Lucy holds up her finger. "Wait what?!" Maggie says in shock. _'Seriously! Fuck my job man, I keep missing out!'_ She thinks. "Two, stop deflecting. I see you avoiding this, just like with James." Lucy says like it ain't no thing. Alex and Kara just stare. Maggie is again, lost a little bit.

The woman rolls her eyes. "Oh please, relax will you. I'm totally over all that." She waves her hand. "But seriously though, Kara. You're going to have to actually go get this one. Lena is not one for the first move when it comes to romance. Mostly because she fears rejection." Lucy says. "But who knows, maybe you'll get lucky but knowing her, that's a slim chance." She adds. Kara groans and covers her face.

"I guess I actually have to do this huh." She mumbles. "Like any other person." Alex says. "Don't sweat it Little Danvers. You're a total catch. Little Lane is right, just go for it." Maggie says. "Oooh, Little Lane...I like this one." Lucy says pointing at Maggie who shrugs with a smirk. "Hey, watch it, _Little Lane_ , this one's mine." Alex says defensively and holds Maggie closer. She's only half joking. Lucy chuckles and hold up her hands. "Alright whoa." She says with a grin.

Kara just smiles at the exchange. "Thanks guys. I really needed that." She says. "No problem kiddo." Alex says. "Now, all you have to do is go get your girl." Lucy says. "But first, I need a debriefing on what I missed."

The next day.

"Oooooh look what the cat dragged in. So nice of you to finally grace us with your presence Agent short stack." Reign chuckles when Lucy walks into Spectrum in her tactical gear. "Well hello to you too, Ray Ray." She says with sass. "Don't mind her Lu Lu, she's just sour because I kicked her ass again today at training." Lena smirks when Reign huffs. "You always have been a sore loser." Lucy says when she joins them in Reign's quarters.

"Am not!" Reign says childishly. "Ah, some things never change." The agent says. They all chuckle when Reign sticks out her tongue.

"So, how's you doing? Seeing as we are so behind on your little adventures we didn't know you were in National City until yesterday. Not cool by the way." Lena says. "Hey, I wanted to call but I never really had the time and I kept forgetting. Last few months have been a bitch. Especially now with Lexie and Clarke's new baby boy, I've been up and down filling in for them." Lucy explains. "It's exhausting." She adds with a tired sigh.

"We know the feeling." Reign says and Lena nods. "Ever since we started this investigation we've been on our toes. Nearly died, got seriously injuried, late nights, no sleep, blah blah blah, you know how it goes." She says. Lucy shakes her head with a little laugh. "Don't I know it. Everyone at HQ is running around like headless chickens trying to figure out what the fuck is going on." She says.

"There's so many gaps everywhere. Things that don't add up, we got the whole organization from top to bottom all around the world on this." Lucy informs. "Well whatever it is that we are up against, I hope we are at least a little prepared." Lena says with a small smile.

"I do bring good news though. Our brothers and sisters up north think they may have found the alien twins Father." Lucy says. Lena and Reign beam. "Wait really?" Lena asks. "Yeah, they reported suspicious and non human tracks and activity that is definitely not one of our own in the snowy mountains. We don't know what he could be doing there, if it is him anyway." The agent explains. "We should tell J'onn and them." Reign says. "Yeah, just in case further investigation goes south." Lena agrees.

"I have to say, never thought I'd see the day Spectrum and the DEO work together." Lucy chuckles. "As far as I know, the DEO is not exactly known for its...compatibility." She says.

"It took some...convincing..but We managed to make it work. They couldn't exactly say no once they found out just how advanced and influential we were. As stubborn as they are, they share the same morals and values as we do." Reign chuckles. "Beside, who can deny this smile." She smirks. They just shakes their heads but smile none the less. "Yeah definitely, Some things never change." Lucy says.

"How was your mission?" She asks Reign. The super sighs and runs a hand through her hair. "Terrible. I couldn't find anything. No traces, nothing. I just can't shake the feeling that she's still out there..." She says softly. "Ray..." Lucy starts. "I know, okay...I know." The Kryptonian says frustrated with sad and furious eyes.

"If she was...we would have found something by now." Lena says sadly. "I get that feeling too Ray." She adds. "But as much as I want her back..." She trails off. "I miss her too. I didn't know her well...But the bit that I do, I know she was a great mentor and even greater person." Lucy smiles a little.

Reign nods. "I just wish...I knew what really happened..just...just something." She says. The depressing moment is cut short when the alert tone rings through the room. _"Breach in sector 6 all available units report immediately. I repeat this is not a drill."_ The voice says. "Sector 6? that's near the old apartment building." Lena says. The three share a look before immediately jumping up from their places on the sun beds and suiting up.

"Call the rest." Lena says. "Already on it." Reign says with her phone in her hand and ear piece in the other. "This should be fun." Lucy mumbles she joins them at the bike hanger. "You guys head out I wanna do a quick sweep of the area for any civilians caught in the cross fire, I'll met you there." Reign says into her comms. Both Lena and Lucy nod before putting in their masks and climbing on their respective bikes. They start their engines.

"Let's ride."

Meanwhile.

"Let's move people we haven't got all day!" J'onn shouts as his team suits up. "This is the most random attack yet." Alex says as she and Kara walk along side J'onn. "We weren't the only ones alerted. Ray and Lee are on their way over too." Kara says looking down at her phone. "At least we'll have back up. Our agents are getting torn up there." J'onn says.

"You think it's the same people?" Kara asks. "Possibly, I mean who else could it be." Alex answers. "Maggie is already informed about what's going down. She and Ty are working on slowing down the one time, but we only have so much time." She adds. "Then let's get this over and done with fast. I don't want another repeat of last time." J'onn says seriously.

The sisters shudder at the memory. "Alright I'm going to go assess the situation and give feed back, see you put there." Kara says before taking off.

As she flies she nearly knocks right into Reign. "Whoa!" The younger Kryptonian says. "Sorry." Kara chuckles. The two both head toward their position. "You see anything yet?" The hero asks scanning the ground below, high enough to see everything she need but low enough that neither her or Reign can be spotted by military radar or the life on the ground.

"Yeah, I saw Detective Dimples and Ty doing their thing and I'm assuming that gun fire is where our Agents are pinned down." The brunette answers.

"Also, one of our Techies, Donnie says we need to watch out, there could be Kryptonite around that area and that our signals at tracing them are not working." She adds. "Either they are jamming the signal or the concentration of the kryptonite is too low to track." Alex's voice rings through the comm. "Hi Danvers." Reign chuckles. "Agent Ray." Alex grumbles. "How's the head." Ray asks. "Just fine, fuck you very much for asking." Alex retorts.

"Ooohwe! Still got that bite and bark huh Danvers." Lucy's voice enters next. "Wait a second, is that-" J'onn's asks. "No freaking way!!" Winn squeals. "That's right boys, it's me, just don't say my name, I go by Agent Lu now." Lucy smirks. "Agent Lu? Are you serious?" Maggie chuckles. "Laugh all you want dimples, it's cute." Lucy says. "It's ridiculous." Alex says.

"This conversation is ridiculous, we have a mission people, focus." Lena cuts through the playfulness. "Thank you Agent Lee." J'onn says. "Boo, buzz kill." Reign and Lucy both says. "I believe it now." Kara mumbles. "What sunshine?" Reign asks. "How you two get along." Kara answers. Everyone giggles. "Oh, coming in hot. Twelve o'clock." Reign warns.

Both her and Kara fly out the way just in time to miss the in coming bullets when they begin their descend, not that they would have done any damage but they are just being cautious of any kryptonite.

"Alright, troops move out!" J'onn calls when they arrive at their destination. "Holy balls this a one heated fire fight. Shit, I think there is more guys than last time." Lena says as she hops off her bike, bow in her hand. "Oh shit, what is that smell." Lucy says. "Everyone, masks on, it's seems this area is contaminated again." Alex demands. Everyone puts their gas masks on before joining in on the shoot out and battle field.

"Supergirl, Agent Ray, what's your position?" J'onn asks. "South west corner scanning the building, seems empty besides a few snipers." Reign reports. "Take 'em out will ya, we're taking on heavy fire." Lena says. "On it." Kara says and zooms into the buildinv, knocking out the agents and carrying them out the building, dropping them by the DEO vans. "Get them to HQ, we'll question them." J'onn says and the vans immediately take off.

"Any signs of anything out of the ordinary?" Alex asks. "My life." About three people answer at the same time. The redhead rolls her eyes. "I'm serious, idiots." She scolds. "Well, our cameras are totalled, so these guys knew we were keeping tabs on this place." Ty says. "Anyone else think this many guys is a little extra?" Lucy says. "Right? It seems a bit much. What are they even doing here? we already removed the alien flora from this building." Lena says, firing her arrows left and right, Lucy beside her, shooting her gun.

"Uh guys, we got heat in coming, I think it's another one of those Daxamite ships." Ty says on the comms. "Where?" Reign asks. "East." Ty informs. "I'm on it." She says before flying off. "Be careful this time numbnuts." Lena quips. "Supergirl, go with her, make sure she's not caught off guard again, I'll handle things this side." J'onn says. "Right. Also, you might want to come up with a plan, it looks like they're barricading every inch of the building." Kara says before going to catch up with Reign.

"I'm not seeing anything, so I'm guessing it's got a cloaking device on." Reign says. "Okay, Ty I'm going to need you to be my eyes, you got me." She says. "Got you." Ty states. "Ray be careful, I'm right behind you." Kara says. "Okay I got them, on your three." Ty says. Both supers fly in that direction. Then the buzzing starts. "You hear that?" Kara asks. "Yeah- Shit! Move!" Reign exclaims and immediately knocks Kara out the way just in time for the kryptonite beam to miss her.

"What was that?" Alex and Lena ask in unison. "Guys I've got huge kryptonite readings in your area." Winn says. "Ray, Supergirl?" J'onn questions. "Don't worry we're fine." Kara says. "I've got a visual..sort of." Reign says, eyes trained on the direction in which the beam came from. "Let's flank 'em." Kara suggests. The other super nods and the two split in the opposite direction. "Heat vision at the ready." Kara says. "Copy." Reign agrees. Once they assume they're close enough they both unleash their heat vision.

It hits their target and after a few second the area in which they are firing starts to blur and morph until it reveals a Daxamite gun ship. "Bingo." Reign smirks. "How bout we give them a warm welcome." She suggest.

"I knock, you talk." Kara smirks as well. "Oh boy doesn't that sound familiar." Winn says. "Back at school. Man those were the days." Lucy chuckles.

Kara flies to one of the entrances of the ship. "Ding Dong, special delivery." She says loudly, tapping the door before kicking it in. Reign enters right after, it seems like they are in the lower half of the ship, near the sleeping quarters. "Sorry to interrupt you on this fine Sunday morning but do you have a second to talk about our Lord and Saviour, the Sun God Rao." Reign says with a sly grin at the shocked expressions of the crew.

"I'm so using that as an opening line next time." Kara says when she joins Reign. The two Kryptonians standing side by side. The crew finally break out their shock and spring into action. "Get 'em!" Someone shouts. They start pulling out guns and firing. "Oh, Gods, really." Kara rolls her eyes. "Bulletproof." She states before she and Reign start fighting them off as they come down the corridors.

Once they've knocked out everyone and checked every room on the floor they report to the rest through their comms. "Okay, we've infiltrated the ship. From the looks of it, it's a gun ship. There's a lot of people on this thing and by the sounds of it there's more on their way." Reign says. "Good job ladies." Winn praises.

"I say we take this opportunity. What's your position on the ship?" J'onn asks. "Crews quarters, uh...a few levels below the cockpit." Kara answers, using her memory from the invasion to determine their position.

"Get to the cockpit and one of you pilot it to the caves. We can use it, but please, keep damage to a minimum." J'onn instructs. "Copy that." Kara says. "Well, that rules out flying through the levels." Reign mumbles. "Yep, looks like we're going old school." The hero quips. "Alright, let's split up, we'll clear the levels faster that way and meet up at the cockpit." Reign suggests and Kara nods and they both take off into different directions.

"Holy Shit these guys don't let up." Lucy says as she, Alex and Lena take on a whole swarm of bad guys. "Did they multiply or something, this is a lot of people." Lena agrees. "Something about this doesn't sit right with me guys." Alex says worried. Suddenly there's a zinging sound and a huge blue blast explodes next to them.

Their eyes widen and follow where it came from. "That wasn't there before right?" Lucy says, staring at the very futuristic machine guns. "Fuck, they got alien weapons too?!" Lena says and fires her arrows at them, taking two down at a time with splitting arrows.

"Guys, whatever it is that you're doing, hurry it up." Maggie says over the comm. "We're trying but we don't even know what we're supposed to do." Alex says. "I'm almost there." Maggie's says. "Wait what?" Lucy ask. "Ty is busy slowing them down. I'm coming to help." Maggie answers. "No, No-" Alex protests. "Too late, I'm here." The detective pops up behind them. "Goddamnit!" All three women jump.

"Wow you weren't kidding, it's like a war zone over here." Maggie's says and starts firing as well. "They're falling back." J'onn says from the sky. "Are ya sure, cos from we're standing, it seems like they're growing." Lena says. "There's a huge group of them retreating towards the woods on the south side." J'onn says.

"Wait what?" Alex says. "Wait wait wait hold up." Maggie says. "If there's a group out there and an increase here, that means this is a set up again." She analyses. "Hey check that out." Lena says pointing to the barricade. "It's like they're trying to protect something- hey there's another convoy!" She says.

"Alright whatever it is that they're hiding, they don't want us to find it. Also it seems that they're trying to move something important." Alex says. "Well, we have one of two options. Either we go after the convoy, or we try and get past that barricade." Maggie says. "J'onn do you think you can handle things here, the one cops will be here any second." Alex says.

"It looks like we're gaining the upper hand. We're going to go after the convoy, see if you can clear the area, maybe morph into Supergirl to give a report in case." She adds. "That's not a bad idea. Agent Schott I want eyes on that convoy." J'onn instructs. "You got it." The techie replies.

"Come on." Alex says and her and Maggie start running around the building to get to catch up with the convoy. "There's no way we're catching them on foot." The detective says. Then they hear roaring engines. They turn just as two motorbikes pull up. "Need a ride." Lena says. "Oh this is going to be fun." Maggie smiles.

"Hop on ladies, we got some bad guys to fry." Lucy says. "Here you can use our helmets, we got our masks." She says and hands Maggie her helmet while Lena hands Alex here's. The couple hops on their respective bikes, Alex with Lena, Maggie with Lucy. "Let's roll." Alex says.

Meanwhile.

Both Kara and Reign clear out the lower levels and meet up at the locked doors of the cockpit. "Hey, you good?" Reign asks. Kara nods. "Yeah. They had _pew pew_ guns, did you see. It was adorable. I love the _pew pew_ guns." She says with smile. Reign chuckles. "I did, they really need to up grade their lasers in them." She says. "Well, we made it." Kara motions to the doors.

"Yeah, hold up supers, I'm detecting a lot of kryptonite in that area, they probably have the whole room equipped with it everywhere." Winn says through the comms. "That's not good." J'onn says. "Eh, I kinda figured. We weren't exactly subtle in our pursue." Reign shrugs. "Well we have to get in there but they're waiting for us. We'll be out numbered and without our powers." Kara says.

"I know, I did have a plan and this is a minor set back but good thing I came prepared. Look what I found." Reign smirks behind her mask and holds up a bag of explosives and smoke grenades in one hand and in the other hand she has an alien fire arm. "How good are you with a gun?"

In the forest.

"Okay, I see them, we need to get to the front of the convoy but we have to take out these other trucks first." Alex says as they ride side by side closer to the last truck in the convoy. Each truck has an open back with machine guns attached on the sides. They haven't been spotted yet because the bikes are quiet and they are hidden well right behind where they are away from mirrors and the gunmen on top with the big guns.

"We need a plan." Maggie says. "Alright, it looks like they have some heat on the trucks, I say you and your girl hop the backs and take them out from there until we reach the front. I know for a fact we were followed." Lucy says. "Right okay, then what?" Alex asks. "Uh, we do what we do best." Lucy says. "And what might that be?" Maggie asks. "Improvise." Lena answers. "Oh great." Alex groans.

"Alright we're almost there, you ladies ready." Lucy announces. Alex pulls out her alien gun. Maggie pulls out her gun, checking the mag. "Fuck, I'm almost out of ammo." She says. "Here, use this." Lena says and hold out her hand with a fancy gun similar to Alex's while still keeping the bike steady. Lucy rides closer for Maggie to take it. "Okay, I guess this will work." She says.

"Here we go, get ready." Lucy says as they pull up along side the first truck. Maggie and Alex both manage to get into a position to jump. "Once you're on, take 'em out. From there, hop back on with us before we head for the next one." Lena says. "This some video game shit." Maggie quips. "Well, yeah..." Lena answers.

"You ready, Blondie?" Reign asks, her and Kara both have their backs against the walls beside the doors. She has a few grenades in her hands and Kara is geared with the alien pistol, ready to cover the other Kryptonian. The hero nods.

"On me." Lena and Reign say in unison unconsciously.

The rest of the ladies wait in position.

There's silence for a moment before Reign and Lena give their okay.

"Now!"

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh in love writing these kinds of action scenes. Kara and Reign. Maggie and Alex with Lena and Lucy, this should be fun.
> 
> So there's a little hint at what Reign's three month mission was all about.
> 
> Kara you gay mess.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the chase. Kara and Reign take over the Daxamite gun ship. Lucy, Lena and Sanvers take on the convoy. Explosions are a definite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey, anyone else have a heart attack during the latest Supergirl episode. My gay heart couldn't take all the gay. I was fangirling one way. I mean it was a good day to be part of Supercorp and Agent Reign. Shit.
> 
> I missed Lillian, she was awesome. Bitch turned into iron man.
> 
> Anyway, news flash, we're about to board the Supercorp train soon so grab your tits.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 27

"Now!"

Kara kicks down the door and Reign throws three smoke grenades into the cockpit and the two of them move away from the bullets just in time for the occupants inside to fire. They stand back as the grenades go off filling the entire room with smoke.

"What the hell?"  
"I can't see Shit."  
"Focus"  
"Where are they?"

The people shout. Reign looks and Kara and nods. The hero nods back before they both run into the room together. Kara open fires the alien gun at those she can see while Reign, who has night vision on her mask that allows her see through the smoke and take out the rest.

Kara will admit using a gun us not her thing. It's a weird thing for her but at least she doesn't suck. She could use some work though. They can feel the kryptonite in the room and it's not enough to weaken them but they can't use their powers.

Once the smoke clears they see that there was at least eighteen people they fought off.

Reign nods. "Well, that was fun." She says and Kara just shakes her head. "Maybe for you. I had no idea what I was doing." Kara say holding up the gun before dropping it onto the console. "Eh, you did okay, don't worry. Especially since you couldn't see Shit." Reign pats her on the back. Kara chuckles. "Well, I know I'll be able to pilot this bucket back to HQ. Though I think our buddies on the ground could use some back up." She says.

"I'll man the canons." Reign nods with a smirk.

In the woods.

"Now!"

Both Maggie and Alex jump up and grab hold of the truck railing. They climbed up and over it as the bad guys spot them. "Hey!" One of them says and aims their gun at Maggie. Alex aims her own gun and shoots him down. Maggie takes care of the other two.

"That was way too easy." The detective says under the helmet before taking it off. "Well we did catch them off guard." Alex states and takes off her own. They move to the edge and throw the helmets back at Lena and Lucy who catch them and hook it to the bikes. "Ladies, we got company on our six, get on those guns will ya." They hear Lucy say.

The couple look up to see a bunch of people on motorcycles with guns coming up behind them. Lucy and Lena start firing back while still trying to control their own rides. "Right okay." Alex says and the two of them man the two machine guns on the trailer of the truck. "Take out the wheels." Maggie says.

The two open fire, the sounds rattling through their ears. "Whoa! Shit, we should get this for our SWAT team." The detective says. "Some how I don't think they'll give it to us." Alex says. "Who says they have to know." Maggie chuckles. "I really like your girl Danvers, She's funny." Lucy says. "Hey! You ladies see anything over there. Anything that could be valuable enough to need serious heat and security?" Lena asks.

"The one up front has a huge container. I bet we'll find something in there." Alex answers. "That's far ahead, we'll have to fight our way through." Maggie says. "Can one of you hijack the wheel, we'll take them off the dirt road while one mans the gun." Lena suggests.

"I got the wheel." Maggie says and climbs over the top to hang on the side to make her way to the drivers seat. "Be careful." Alex says. "Yeah yeah." Maggie answers. "Don't _'Yeah yeah'_ me dumbass." Alex retorts.

As Maggie is making her way over, the driver pokes his head out of the window and pulls out a shotgun. "Fuck!" The detective shouts. "I got you." Lucy says and shots the door making the driver retreat. "Thanks!" Maggie says and carries on her task.

When she gets to the window the first thing she does is yank the shot gun out of his hand and throw it away. She opens the door and moves to the side just as his about to grab her. He leans dangerously out of his seat and Maggie takes this opportunity to kick him in the face to loosen his grip on the steering wheel.

She then grabs his collar and uses his weight to throw him out the truck, making him roll on the ground roughly as they leave him behind. "Sorry not sorry." She says and climbs into the drivers seat to steady the vehicle.

"Nice!" Lena praises. "They don't pay me enough for this." Maggie quips. "We don't get paid at all." Lucy and Lena say in unison. "Sucks for you." Alex chuckles. "I'm beginning to regret this team up." Lucy says.

"Hold on to your tits babe, we're taking a detour." Maggie says. "Wait what?" Alex asks. "There's a break in the road and they're going forward. I'm going to take the other road parallel to cover the flank while our biker chicks knock em from behind. Well cover much ground better that way." The detective explains.

"I like this plan. Lu on me." Lena agrees. "At the break, Maggie flank 'em. Lucy, me and you are going to keep their attention as much as possible. Danvers, make fire with that heat. Let's run these fuckers of their path." She orders.

"Whoo!" Lucy cheers. "Alright here we go. Split now." Alex says. On her, Maggie immediately changes course and drives onto the other road while Lucy and Lena tail the rest of the convoy from behind. Both ends have guns blazing at one another. "Lee, shoot the tires!" Lucy says. The two of them take out the fires of one of the trucks. The vehicle swerves to try and keep control but can't and ends up smashing into of the trees.

"I hope you got insurance!" Lena quips as they pass the totalled truck. "Danvers you got one right there." Lucy advises. "I'm on it. Keep her steady babe." Alex says and aims the machine gun at the truck in question. "What am I going for, tires or windows?" She asks. "Take out the driver, hopefully it will have a domino effect and take out another." Maggie suggests.

Alex aims for the drivers side of the truck on question which is between two other trucks. She shoots the widow but the bullets just bounce of the glass. "The window is bulletproof." She says. "Take out their side mirrors, I got an idea." Lena says. Alex shoots all the side mirrors on all three trucks. The CEO speeds up so she's beside them.

"Lee what are doing?" Lucy asks. "Trust me on this one. Lu, I suggest you push up, it's about to get a little messy." Lena answers. "Every time you say that it gets a lot messy." Lucy quips.

Lena rides up next to one from the inside edge. She pulls out an arrow with a grapple head. Leaning down, she reaches behind the wheel of the moving truck on the far left. "Lee what that fuck!" Alex exclaims when she sees the archer so dangerously close to the tire, hanging half off her bike. "Relax will ya, I know what I'm doing." Lena says.

Lena attaches the grapple arrow head to the axle under the truck before moving so she's up right on her bike, the body of the arrow still in her hand. A strong wire still connecting the two parts. Still riding, she grabs another grapple arrow head and attaches it to the arrow body. "Lu, I need some assistance. Come keep me steady." Lena says.

Lucy slows down until she's next to the archer. "Hold my bike up and steady. I'm going to lean all the way down to get a clear shot." Lena instructs. "What exactly are you trying to do?" Maggie asks. "Yeah, same. Ya crazy." Lucy agrees. "Just keep me steady." Lena rolls her eyes.

Once Lucy has a good hold on Lena's bike, the archer leans back over the right side of her bike until her head is almost touching the ground.

Pulling out her bow, she inserts the arrow and aims it. She pulls back and takes a deep breath. Eyes trained under the middle truck. She sets her sights on the underside of the truck on the far right. Then she releases the arrow and it flies, with the aid of the wind, it hits its intended target.

The back axle of the right truck. Now the two grapples are attached by one strong wire under all three trucks. "Yes! Whoo!" Lena cheers as she sits up right, putting her bow back.

"Alright, here's what's going to happen. Lu, me and you are going to ride on the left and right flanks of the trucks on the side. Make sure the driver can see you. Make him want to knock you off the road. I will do the same." She explains. "Also be sure to be a safe distance away, so as soon as he goes for it, push forward to avoid what comes next." She says.

Lucy nods. "Okay, I hope whatever it is you're planning works." She says and rides back before moving into position next to the left truck, just out of the drivers sight, seeing as his mirror is gone.

Lena does the same and but on right side. "Sawyer, set your sights on the last truck. Get in front of it. Alex, use that gun to distract it. Lu and I will come up from the back. I want to see what's in that container." She says. "You got it." Maggie and Alex say in unison. Maggie picks up speed and drives until she can find a point to make the move.

"Alright, Lu, you in position?" Lena asks. "I am. Ready when you are." She answers. "Remember, as soon as the driver goes for it. High tail your ass outta there. I don't want you getting caught in the wreck." Lena warns. "Yes mom." Lucy quips. The archer rolls her eyes when the others laugh. "Funny." She says. "Alright, on me." She adds.

"Now!" She says and both her and Lucy press forward so the drivers of their respective truck targets see them. Lucy hold up her middle finger and wheelies to poss off the driver. Lena does different poses on her bike. Ranging from, sitting with her both her legs on one side, to sitting on the handle bars like she's bored. They both hear laughter in their ears.

"Oh shit, that is funny! Babe if only you could see this." Alex's voice chuckles through the comm. "How can you even see them?" Maggie asks. "The holo-sight on the gun allows me to zoom in like a sniper." Alex says, still laughing.

The two drivers both growl at the agents mockery. Simultaneously, both driver get ready to knock the girls off the road. Lucy and Lena both see this. As soon as the drivers go to bump them, they get into the right position and press forward instantly and fast. The drivers both jerk their vehicles to the side hard, obviously missing the girls and the wire connecting them jerks and pulls under the force.

The axles get tugged on hard and become loose. Both trucks jerk and swerve dangerously, their tires slipping and breaking off. The truck in the middle, which also had the wire under it, is lifted more than a few inches off the ground so much so that the driver has no control.

All three vehicles collide in a messy and loud crash. Wheels come off, doors and windows break and they all tumble, twist and turn around and into each other. Fire erupting from exploding engines, crushed metal and just plain destruction.

"Holy shit what the fuck!" Lucy exclaims when she sees the carnage. "Lee what the fuck did you do?!" Alex asks, also having witnessed the disaster. "That was fucking awesome!" Maggie praises. Lena let's go of the handle bars and spreads her arms in triumph.

"Physics!" She yells out proudly. "This bitch crazy." Maggie laughs. "That I am. Now time for our next one." Lena says and they all zero in on the last truck of the convoy.

"Sanvers tell me when you're in position." Lena says. "Sanvers?" Lucy, Alex and Maggie ask in unison. "Sawyer and Danvers put together...Sanvers." Lena explains. Lucy bursts out laughing with Maggie, while Alex groans. "Sanvers, that's brilliant." Lucy says.

"We're not calling ourselves that." Alex informs. "Yes we are. That's us babe. Sanvers. It's got a nice ring to it. We should put that on the wedding invitations and stuff. I can see it now." Maggie says. "No." Alex disagrees. "Yes!" The others counter.

"Can we just focus on the task at hand!" Alex says frustrated. "I'm never letting this go by the way." Lucy says. "Table for two, Sanvers, right this way." She teases. "You are aware that I am currently heavily armed with some serious heat right." Alex says.

"Oooh, I'm so scared." The lawyer teases again. Alex fires a few in front of Lucy who just laughs. "Okay okay. Let's get this done before she actually does hit you." Maggie says.

"Okay we're up front, fire away baby." Maggie adds. Alex takes her cue and starts firing roads around the front of the truck, making the driver swerve to avoid them. He pops out the window and starts shooting as well. "Okay, I think we got his attention." Alex says as she ducks for cover.

"Okay, Lee cover me. I'm hopping on the thing." Lucy says. "I got you." Lena confirms. Lucy rides up behind the truck and gets ready to jump onto it. "Good thing this isn't my bike." She says before she leaps and grabs hold of the rail on the back. The bike swerves then drops, crashing everywhere. "Who's bike was it?" Lena asks. "I have no idea." Lucy answers. They snicker at this.

"You stole someone's bike?" Maggie asks. "No!...Yes. They left it out in the open by the entrance by the building. It was probably one of theirs or ours." Lucy says. "I made sure to leave mine. I always end up doing something like this." She chuckles. "I mean it's not like I can't get a new one, it's just it takes a while to custom it every time." She adds.

"You only brought the one didn't you." Lena says knowingly. "It was supposed to be a short trip okay. I didn't know I would stay longer. Besides, the other one is in the shop. The last mission I went on really did a number on it." Lucy says.

"How many bikes y'all got?" Maggie asks. "Some just need two. One for missions and a personal one. Remember how we say we don't get paid. While that's because the money goes into the organization to provide stuff like this. We don't get money from the government. It's all us." Lena explains.

"Its not a problem hey. I'm fact I think it's better. Better equipment, information and what not. No need to worry about wages and salaries. I think the only thing is the medial aid. But we treat that ourselves too." Lucy adds.

"Yeah, not to mention we also use the money to help our alien friends when they first land on earth, give them a home and supplies to get them settled." Lena says. "Not to mention when end up doing damage to the area. That's not exactly cheap." Lucy says. "Yeah, we got other financial issues to worry about." Lena finishes.

"Damn. So y'all really do this from the heart huh." Maggie whistles. "Definitely. All of us." Lucy says. "Its how we know we have loyal and honorable members. We're not in it for the money or the status of it. It's not a career or a hobby." Lena says.

"Well shit, I think I want to join." Maggie says. "Bitch, you already one of us. Maybe not officially but you are." Lucy says. "This has all been very interesting and informative but can you guys please hurry it up. This gun is almost out of ammo." Alex says. "Right." They all say.

Lucy continues to make her way up to the carrier of the truck. "Lee you got my back if this guy tries something." She says. "Don't worry, I'm locked and loaded." Lena says. Lucy gets to the top and hops over she sees the guy just in time as he tries to knock her back off. "Whoa hello." She ducks.

He takes a swing and she ducks again, using the opening to punch him in the stomach making him double over before delivering a knee to his face then he drops.

Lucy hears a gun shot and turns around to see a second guy drop. Looking back at Lena she sees the archer with her arm out starched, gun in hand. "Thanks." The lawyer chuckles. Lena salutes. Lucy walks over to the container. "This thing is huge!" She says and she looks it over. "You see anything?" Alex asks.

"Not yet, though I got a feeling opening it now would be a horrible idea." Lucy says. "What makes you say that?" Maggie asks. "I don't know of I'm hearing things or not but I'm pretty sure it's...I fuck I don't know it's just making a weird sound. Like some kind of gurgle or something." Lucy says.

"Gurgle?" Lena asks. "Yeah- wait hold up." Lucy says and then bends down and puts her ear against the container. Her eyes widen. "Guys, there's something in here. I know for a fact it's alive too." She says. "What?" Alex says. "Come again?" Lena says. "We need to get this thing out of here some how." Lucy says. "Shit okay...uh..." Lena says looking around.

 _"Did someone order an Uber?"_ Kara's voice comes through the comm.

They all look up as a shadow is cast over them. A huge Daxamite space ship hovers over them. _"Don't shoot, we come in peace."_ Reign says next. The two aliens laugh at the joke. _"We borrowed their ship and I am the Captain. I've always wanted to fly one of these."_ Kara admits.

 _"A Daxamite ship?"_ Reign asks. _"No, a gun ship. I was taught how to pilot a ship back on Krypton by my Aunt Astra. Of course without my parents knowledge."_ Kara explains.

"Great timing ladies. You see that big container. Lu is doing the chicken dance next to it." Lena says. "Bitch what chicken dance, I'm literally just waving them over." Lucy says. _"You do kinda look weird."_ Reign chuckles. "You know what, fuck you." Lucy quips. _"Checked."_ Reign fires back with a smirk. Maggie is giggling while Alex just shakes her head.

"Focus! Can you get this container in that thing. Apparently there's a live thing inside but we're a little cautious to open it right now." Lena says. _"Yeah, I got it."_ Reign says. _"Keep her steady, Blondie."_ She adds. Kara has the ship hover over the truck. _"I'm deploying the grapples now, Lu hook them in and I'll reel it in."_ Reign says.

Four cables descend from the ship. Lucy takes them and attaches them to the four corners of the container. "Okay they're in, you can pull it up." She says. _"Copy that."_ Reign types on the console again and the cables start pulling up the container.

"Fuck, we got company." Alex says. They all look back and see that a few bikes and cars are chasing them. "Lu climb up with the container and go with them to HQ. Sanvers take out our tails. Above all else, protect that container." Lena says.

Lucy jumps and climbs onto the container before it gets to high. Once she clear, Lena shoots the tires on the truck so it swerves away. "Guys we got a bridge up ahead." Maggie says. "We can loose them there, Sanvers follow the ship." Lena demands. _"What about you?"_ Kara asks. "I'll be right behind them but we need to loose some of them before we get to the bridge." Lena informs. _"Ray can we use the canons?"_ Kara asks.

 _"Unfortunately not for two reasons. One, there is literally no space for me shoot because all I can see is trees, I won't know what I'm aiming at and I'd rather not risk hitting one our own. Two, the canons are off line, if seems the console got fried during fight."_ Reign answers with a sigh. _"You really need to work on your aim chicka."_ She adds.

 _"Oops."_ Kara says sheepishly. "That doesn't matter now. Just get that container back to base, Lu will take it from there." Lena says. _"You got it boss. One question though? The fuck is a Sanvers?"_ Reign asks.

"That's Sawyer and Danvers put together." Lucy answers. _"Awww that's adorable."_ Kara cooes. "Not fucking now!" Alex growls as she tries to take out some of the other guys.

Lucy and the container are successfully safe inside the ship. Lucy navigates her way through the ship. _'Holy shit what happened here? Looks like they had fun.'_ She thinks as she sees all the unconscious bodies on the floor. _'These guys look weird though with their little uniforms and masks.'_ She shivers. She gets to the cockpit. "Wasup bitches." She greets them.

"Short stack! What it do." Reign greets back. "Alright, you know where the base is, you heard boss lady. Let's go." Lucy says and joins Kara at the main console. "I don't like this. I got a bad feeling." Kara says. "Me too." Reign says suddenly serious.

"Alright, we're coming up to the bridge." Maggie informs. "Fuck, I'm out of ammo!" Alex says as she abandons the machine gun and starts shooting with her hand gun which is about to run out of ammo as well. "We're almost there." Maggie says. Lena looks back, shooting her own gun at them. She focus on something that instantly catches her attention.

"Fuck, RPG!!!" She exclaims with wide eyes. One of the guys is armed with a huge missile launcher. "Come on!" Maggie says. "Lee! Come on you have to get out of there!" Alex says as she throws her gun away as it is now out of ammo.

Lena looks between their enemies and the bridge, watching how the guy with the RPG is almost ready to fire. _'We won't be able to make it.'_ She thinks. She analyses the situation again. The bridge is built over a fast flowing and dangerous river. The bride will only be able to fit the truck and if it makes it over they will be able to loose the other guys. Looking back at the enemy and then back at the bridge. She is it with an idea.

 _'We won't be able to make it...but they will.'_ She thinks. "Sawyer, whatever you do, don't stop for anything." Lena says. "What?" Maggie asks. _"Lee?"_ Reign says. "What are you talking about?" Alex says. "I'm going to by you some time." Lena answers and checks her gun mag. _'One bullet. One shot.'_ She thinks. _"Lee what are doing?"_ Kara asks. "What I have to too." Lena answers before she pushes the breaks on her bike, the tires screeching.

She slows down and pulls out her bow, when she comes to a stop. She starts firing arrows at the group, taking out the bikers. _'just a little more time.'_ She thinks. Once her arrows are finished she starts her biker again and drive toward the bridge just as Alex and Maggie get to it. Lena manages to get a little closer to it when she hear the missile launcher ready to fire.

 _'Here we go.'_ She thinks. Maggie and Alex are on the bridge now and the enemy is right on top of Lena now, right there near the bridge. The archer pulls out her gun and takes a deep breath. "Lena? No! Don't do it!" Alex pleads.

Lena waits until the car with the RPG guy gets closer. _'One bullet. One shot.'_ She thinks again. She gets to the bridge just as the guy launchers the RPG toward Alex and Maggie. Lena takes deep breath and then, like it's in slow motion she fires the last bullet of her gun toward the missile. The two collide, an explosion goes off, the entire group blown apart.

The blast was huge and Lena was close enough that she was caught in it. She's blown off her bike over the edge of the cliff where the bridge is. She grunts as the blast knocks her. She's now plummeting down to the river.

"LENA!" Kara screams. Without a second thought, she breaks through the ship's roof and jets toward the falling archer. Her eyes are watering and her heart is beating rapidly in her chest painfully. Dread and fear fills her body. She breaks the sound barrier a few times as she flies. As fast as she is though, she does make it in time.

Lena hits the ice cold water hard. The wind knocked out of her for a second time. Her vision blurs as her lungs burn from lack of oxygen. She sinks in the water. Unable to fight. She starts losing consciousness fast.

Kara sees Lena's body hit the water and her entire being shakes. She flies faster and dives into the water at full speed. Looking around, all she sees is blackness. She can feel herself losing it. She searches but can't find anything. She focuses. She listens for Lena's heart beat and then starts panicking even more when she can't find it. Listing harder, she finally hears the faint sound of Lena's heart.

She immediately zooms its direction. As she's swimming she sees Lena's limp, lifeless body sinking into the depths fast. She swims faster until she reaches Lena. Gently getting hold of her, she holds her tight and shoot up and out of the water. She flies until she lands on the other side of the bridge.

As she does, Reign lands next to her. "Lena!" She exclaims when she see them. Kara is crying while holding Lena. She can feel and see blood coming from Lena's uniform. Her face covered in a few cuts from the blast.

Reign looks down and her own tears start falling. "No no no no. Lena no. Not today." She says and scans Lena's body. That fall did a number on her but the most concerning in the amount of water in her lungs. She tries to take Lena from Kara's hands but the blonde refuses. "No!" She cries.

"Kara, she's got a lot of water in her lungs, I have to help her. You have to let me help her. I can save her. Please." She begs the hero. Kara just stares at the pale cold face of the woman she loves.

"Kara please." Reign begs again. Kara looks up at her and can see the fear in her eyes. The same as hers. Kara sniffs and nods. She lays Lena down on the ground so Reign can work. Kara knows that she's not in a state that could help with this situation. She's devastated and terrified. Her head is spinning. Her heart aching and she's just...scared.

Reign starts performing CPR. "Come on Lee, Breathe!" She exclaims. She does it again. "Breathe damnit! You are not leaving us like this! We can't lose you too." She exclaims. Kara is sobbing holding Lena's hand in hers. "Come on Lena please, please. I can't lose you. I can't. Please." She says through her tears. "There's still so much I need to tell you. To show you. I need you, please." She caress her cheek.

"Come on please, I can't live without you please come back. I need you, I need you to wake up, I need you to hear me." Kara pleads. "I need you because you are my sun, you are my everything. I love you, okay! I love you so much you don't understand." She says. Reign looks over at her with teary eyes but does not stop. She just listens. "I'm in love with you and I need you to wake up so I can tell you that. So I can show that I love you so please please wake up." Kara sobs.

Suddenly Lena jerks awake, coughing up water onto the ground. "Oh fuck!" Reign says breathlessly and she collapses on the ground holding her chest, curling up, breathing heavily. "My fucking heart, oh Rao!" She says, relief filling her and it's painful.

Kara cries harder and immediately picks Lena up and into her arms, holding her tight, never wanting to let go, like her life depends on it, face buried in her neck. "You're alive... you're okay...you're alive..." She sobs. Lena is disoriented but she's got a good idea of what's going on so she just smiles exhausted and holds onto Kara, comforting her even though she's a little limp.

"I'm alive."

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She's alive!!!! Reign's reaction was literally me every time Lena almost dies in the show. That moment when even the relief hurts. My heart just pulls painfully and I can't stand.
> 
> So yeah, there's Kara's push...Lena almost dying...fucking tell her now Kara God damnit.
> 
> I had to throw some humor up in here. Sanvers especially. Just imagine, a wedding cake that said Sanvers. Everything that said Sanvers. Eliza is going to love this.
> 
> What's in the container though?
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena gets scolded by an Angry Eliza, Alex and Maggie. The cargo inside the container is revealed. Alex and Kara are gay messes. Kara grows some balls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey....I'm crying! Dudes, 3x13 killed me. I'm dead guys. Fuck, I don't think I can survive so long with those frustrating as cliffhangers.
> 
> I'm not better. There's a cliffhanger just as bad. You have been warned.
> 
>  **Spoiler if you haven't seen 3x13:** HOW THE FUCK DOES LENA FIGURE OUT SAM IS REIGN BUT CAN'T FIGURE OUT KARA IS SUPERGIRL!! WTF! SAM DOESN'T EVEN KNOW SHES REIGN AND KARA SO FUCKING OBVIOUS!!
> 
> Okay now that I got that out of my system. Get ready for some fluff.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 28

"Uh, Kara? You know you can put me down right. _Everyone_ is staring." Lena whispers to the blonde hero who hasn't put her down or let her go since the chase. She flew them back to the DEO while Reign went to go check on Alex and Maggie before flying back to the ship with Lucy to transport the container they found. She's on her way back as well as Alex and Maggie.

Reign was not exactly happy with Lena's actions that almost cost her her life, so she said she needs to cool off. Said her inner demon was peeping through the bars of her mind. She did almost crush Lena in the hug she gave while saying how stupid the archer was and how Reign was going to get her back for making her think she'd almost lost the only thing keeping her from losing control.

Kara was terrified at the display of fearful anger shown by the brunette Kryptonian as she paced around while Lena was recovering from her fall. The flicker of red in her eyes is one thing she's very curious about but a little afraid to ask, especially when the younger Kryptonian's voice started echoing in and out weirdly.

All this was different but she couldn't even dwell on it because she was too focused on listening Lena's beating heart, telling her that the CEO was still alive and breathing.

"No. I don't care." Kara says firmly as she walks through the DEO toward the med bay. Her face covered with dry tears, her hair damp from the lake and her boots making a weird noise as she walks because of the water still in them, with a bleeding and bruised Lena in her arms, equally damp. Not exactly a professional picture.

"Its just a little scratch on my stomach, I can use my legs." Lena tries again. Kara isn't having it. "Nope. Not happening." She says seriously. "You're not walking anymore this week. And it's not just a scratch Lena. You have a piece of metal sticking out of your torso. It's the only reason you have bleed to death." Kara scolds her. Lena rolls her eyes. "At least it's not huge right?" She mumbles.

"It may not be fatal but you're still on bed rest for the week. I don't care what the doctor says. You're taking the week off." Kara tells her, they get to the med bay and Kara gentle puts her down on the bed, they agreed to wait for Alex to play doctor since Lena only really trusts her with this things at the DEO.

"What? No way, Kara-" Lena protests but Kara cuts her off. "I nearly lost you today Lena!" She exclaims throwing her hands up in frustration, her eyes watering again.

Lena instantly closes her mouth. She watches the blonde pace around the room, trying to calm down. Lena can see she's barely holding it together. _'Great, now I'm going to have both Kryptonians up my butt.'_ She thinks but smiles internally. _'It was an impulsive decision, but it was also the only one I had. I don't regret it, but I hate that I made two of the most important people in my life worry so much.'_ She thinks sadly.

Before she can open her mouth to say something they hear stomping coming toward them. They look up to see an angry Eliza Danvers walking through the door. She makes a b-line for Lena. Lena gulps in fear and confusion. "What were you _thinking_! Putting yourself in such a position." She scolds Lena like a child. Lena's mouth drops as well as Kara's.

The older blonde doesn't even wait for an answer, she just walks around the room and starts grabbing supplies. She puts on latex gloves and turns to Lena seriously. "Lay back, Let me take a look at that." She says. Lena takes a second to process but eventually does as she's told, eyes still wide. Kara just stands back and stays quite.

She's seen this side of Eliza enough times to know that she shouldn't interfere unless necessary.

This is Eliza's _'I was worried sick about your dumbass because you did something stupid that got you seriously hurt or almost cost you your life'_ angry side. She and Alex have been on end of this side more times than she likes to admit.

She won't lie though, seeing how Eliza is protective and worried about Lena to the point that she's mad at the archer for nearly dying is filling her heart with warmth.

"Do you know how scared and worried I was when Winn told me he lost communications with you after hearing an explosion and all the girls screaming for you." Eliza rants as she looks over Lena's wound.

"I'm going to have to cut this off, Kara give me those scissors." She breaks her rant points to the scissors. Kara zooms over and picks them up, giving them to Eliza. Lena stays dead still as the older blonde all but cut and tears her uniform top open so she can take it off.

It's then that they all see the damage. All three wince. Her torso is covered in cuts. Not deep ones, just enough to break a little skin. The main wound in just above her hip on the left side, the piece of metal came from the very missile that knocked her off her bike. Eliza leans in for a closer look, feeling around the area. Lena winces a bit but says nothing.

Kara just watches, admiring the image of Lena in just her bra now that her top is all but gone but feeling sad when she sees the cuts and wound. _'i could have lost her.'_ Is the only thought running through her head right now.

"Its not too deep, not near any vital organs or veins but I'll have to carefully remove it." Eliza analyses. She points at Lena with narrowed eyes. "Don't. Move." She warns as she walks to another table to get the appropriate tools. Lena gulps again. She looks to Kara who just shakes her head to indicate that Lena should just do as Eliza says. The older blonde carries on her rant.

"I swear you people live to give me a heart attack." She says as she comes back. Lena just stares at her confused as too why this brilliant woman is fussing over her. "This will sting a little so brace yourself. Though I'm sure it's nothing compared to being _blown off a fucking cliff_." Eliza says with a worried bite.

Lena feels like a child under the woman's intense gaze. _'What the fuck is going on?!'_ She internally freaks out.

Kara is also having a mini freak out because she rarely hears Eliza cuss.

Eliza, slowly begins to pull the metal shard out of Lena's abdomen. The archer closes her eyes and whimpers a little. Kara walks over and gasps her hand as comfort. Once it's out, Eliza drops it onto the tray and grabs a few things to clean the wound. She cleans it a bit before stopping.

"Okay. You're going to need a few stitches, not a lot, just a few, and in a few days I need you to come back so I can check on it." She says.

Lena only nods. Eliza begins to stitch the wound, Lena whimpering a little at the pain when it catches her off guard. Kara, leans down and kisses her forehead, whispering comforting words and running her hands through her hair. Lena calms down a bit. She's very confused and emotional right now and she's not sure but she has an idea that it's because of the two blondes in the room.

She somehow feels like she can be a little vulnerable with them and she's terrified at that thought. Kara she can understand, they're best friends and she, apparently, is not so secretly in love with her.

Eliza though, she feels a familiar pull towards her. One she's only ever had with one person. They way the older woman just has a motherly aura about her draws Lena in and she knows it's because her own mother sucks and her only other mother figure is gone.

She craves that motherly affection and attention and this is scaring her. She's been deprived of it for so long.

Eliza watches the two girls out of the corner of her eye. She can practically feel the love radiating of them. She actually wondering how they are not already dating. _'Clueless probably.'_ She thinks.

She wasn't kidding when she said she almost had a heart attack when Winn told her what happened to Lena. She had walked out of the lab and into the comm room in time to hear Alex, Kara and Reign scream out for Lena who was not responding.

The painful spike of a familiar fear in her heart was unexpected. The same type of fear she gets every time she hears that either Kara or Alex is severely injured or nearly died. She didn't realise just how fond she had grown of the youngest Luthor over the short time she's known her. Sure they bonded and had a little fun in the labs trying to figure out the formulas with Alex.

She didn't realise she cared so much until the moment she thought Lena was gone for good. She understands now why Kara and Alex hold praise to the young archer. She does now too.

Which is why she was so mad when she heard the full story from Alex's report about what happened to J'onn over the comms. _'This woman was supposed to be smart but that was pretty dumbass move.'_ She thought.

The Martian is on his way toward the other base to deal with the container with Lucy. Alex and Maggie are on their way back. As soon as Eliza saw Kara fly in with an injured Lena, she immediately followed them a little behind.

Once she's done with the stitches she cleans over them and puts a pad and bandage on it. She looks up and crosses her arms, staring at the ravenette seriously with a now bullshit gaze.

"I'm going to go get you a shirt to wear. You are on bed rest for a week and so help me if I hear you so much as stepped a foot into L-Corp, touched a weapon or did anything other than sit on your ass I will strap you down myself." She says. Lena stares wide eyed and Kara has to stop herself from giggling at her expression.

"I still can't believe what you did, what were you thinking. I swear if you pull some shit like that again, I will kill you myself and then bring you back so I can kick your ass for being reckless." Eliza shakes her head. Lena frown and opens her mouth but Eliza holds up her hand. "I am a scientist, I'll figure it out." She says before walking out the room to go find a clothes for Lena to wear.

Lena just looks at the spot where the professor stood. _'How did she know I was going ask...Damn...'_ She thinks impressed and shook. Kara chuckles at the adorable look on her face, she still hasn't let go of her hand. "Your mom is scary." Lena says. Kara smiles down at her fondly.

"When she wants to be yeah, she is." She says. "She's also serious." Kara points out. "About what, the strapping me down or the killing and resurrection?" Lena asks. Kara looks at her for moment before answering. "Yes." She says. Lena rolls her eyes.

"I don't get it though, why is she so mad anyway?" She asks. "She was worried about you Lena, we all were." Kara says with a determined frown. Lena just looks at her innocently. "But why her?" She asks.

Before Kara can even think of a answers, Alex and Maggie come rushing in. "Oh God! You're okay right?" Alex says and they both hug her. Lena's eyes widen a bit. "Hey guys, yeah, I'm okay, your mom patched me up." Lena answers. They pull back. "Oh, she did. Okay, so you're good?" Alex says with a false sense of relief and now Lena is confused. "Yeah..." She trails off.

"Oh, good. That's great, now I know I can do this and not feel bad." Alex says and then punches Lena on her arm. "OW!!! Why??!" The archer exclaims grabbing hold of the now painful spot. "You idiot! What were you thinking?!" The older Danvers exclaims angrily and starts pacing. _'Must run in the family, all of them do it.'_ Lena thinks.

"Blowing yourself up, are you kidding me!" Alex rants. Lena looks at her in disbelief. She turns to Maggie for back up but the detective just crosses her arms and gives her a disapproving look with a hint of worry. _'Oh God not you too.'_ Lena thinks.

"Do you have any idea what that did to us, we thought you were dead!" Maggie scolds. "Oh come on, I did it to save you guys, they would have killed you." Lena defends herself. "But at the expense of your own life, Lena?" Alex says concerned.

"Yes!" Lena answers with no hesitation. "No!" The other three retaliate. Lena throws her hands up. "I don't understand what the big deal is." She says. "The big deal is, that you're part our little weirdo family now, Lena. Your decisions affect us too." Alex says.

Lena's breath gets caught in her throat at the sincerity in her voice. _'Family?'_ She thinks. "You can't just put yourself so recklessly on the line like that every time." She adds.

"I nearly had a fucking heart attack dude, do you know how scared I was at the thought of never seeing you again. Especially since I didn't even get the chance to ask you to be my Best Man yet." Maggie says seriously. All three look at her in shock. She glances at them with a frown. "What?" She asks.

"Y-you..you want me to be your best man?" Lena asks breathlessly. Maggie just nods her head a _'yeah...duh'_ expression. Lena just stares at her shook. "What? Why are you looking at me like that? Seriously, this is freaking me out, she looks like a puppy, I can't deal. I'm supposed to be mad at you stop it." Maggie rants.

Lena is pretty sure she has tears in her eyes. Kara has her hands in front of her face with a big smile, silently squealing.

"Me? Your best man?" Lena asks again. "Yes! I'm going to need someone who's not having a gay panic to snap me out of my gay panic on the day." Maggie states like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Because it hasn't hit me yet, that I'm getting married, but trust me, on the day, it's going hit me full force and I'm going to freak out." She rants. "And y'all have never seen me gay panic before. It's bad. I'm going need someone to stop me from doing something stupid." She finishes. 

Kara actually does squeal this time, especially when she sees Alex's love struck expression as she stares adoringly at the detective. Lena smiles and then covers her face to wipe her tears. "Okay, okay, come her little sis." Maggie says and gives Lena a hug who laughs. "Little sis?" She asks.

"Yeah, you're like a sister to me little Luthor. And since Alex is going to have her little sister as her Maid of Honor, I only think it's fitting I have my little sister as my Best Man." Maggie explains.

"I'm your Maid of Honor!!" Kara exclaims happily at her sister. Alex just shrugs and smiles. Kara walks over and gives her a big bear hug, lifting her off the ground and spinning her around while laughing. "Aah, Kara put me down, you're crushing my spine." Alex says but laugh along with her.

"Great, Maggie this was not how we were supposed to tell them!" Alex says when Kara put her down. "I don't care. One of them nearly died." Maggie quips.

"Right yes. We're still mad at the little one." Alex says and composes herself. Crossing her arms and fixing Lena with a glare. Lena just leans more into Maggie. "Hide me." She whispers, using the detective as a shield. "Shh." Maggie playfully pats her head while hugging her. Giving her future wife a fake murderous look.

The four of them just burst out laughing, the seriousness of the situation passed and they're just happy everyone is safe. "But seriously, don't pull that shit again." Alex says a with a dangerous smile. Lena just nods meekly. _'Guess that smile runs in the family too.'_ She thinks. Speaking of which.

Eliza returns with a DEO t-shirt and sweats for Lena. "Hey, girls, are you two alright?" She says and hands Lena the clothes. She walks over to the couple and gives them both a kiss on the head and a hug. Maggie won't admit it but she's still not used to Eliza's motherly affection so her breath still catches in her throat, though she never shows it.

Unfortunately for her, Lena knows that look and body language anywhere. The CEO gives her a soft understanding smile which Maggie blushes at getting caught. "Winn says Lucy and Ray are on call." Eliza informs them. "They probably opened the container, we should go talk to them." Lena says.

Putting on the clothes. Once she's done they all walk over to the comm room where Winn has Lucy and Reign up on the screen.

"Hey you're alive, you crazy bitch!" Lucy says looking at Lena. The CEO chuckles. "Yes, I'm alive." Lena says. "You know I'm going have to get you back for what you just put me through, right." The lawyer says. "I'd like to see you try." Lena raises an eyebrow. "You forget, I know your weakness, Mama." Lucy counters. Lena narrows her eyes.

"Okay, well, now that that is done. We have some good news and bad news." Reign cuts in. "Tell em Winny." She says looking at Winn. Winn just chuckles at Reign's nickname for him. "Well, the bad news is, the people we captured for interrogation, were not actually people. They were clones." He says. Everyone's eyes widen. "Clones?" Alex asks.

"Yes, after we unmasked them, there was like three sets of the same person. And mind you not just one person, quite a few actually. We ran some tests and their genetic material is not just perfectly identical but also artificial in a way." Winn explains and show them the footage and information on the screen on the table.

"This is way creepy, they look like zombies." Maggie says looking at the pictures. "That's because they basically are. It seems they don't have a conscious mind of their own. They haven't said a word since capture. They just sit in the cell and don't move much. Like they were deactivated or something." Winn explains.

"This would explain why there was so many of them and why they don't seem to care about friendly fire or collateral damage." Reign says. "You know what this means, right." Alex says. "They could have a whole army of these...things already. And I think we all know these clones aren't exactly human." She adds. "Maybe they aren't made to be human but their genetics are." Eliza analyses.

"So what now?" Kara asks. "Well, I want to take a closer look at this. Maybe we can see something to help with the formulas in their make up." Eliza says.

"Oh that reminds me. Good news!" Winn says excitedly. "Guys. Look who we found in the container." Lucy says and then reaches down and picks up something. As soon as that something is shown, everyone but Winn and Reign gasp.

"Its one of the twins! Isn't he cute! Look at him. Look at him!" Lucy cooes, cuddling the tiny blue bundle of baby alien in her arms. The alien looks every bit like his mother, he's no more than a few weeks old but his species must age fast or something because he basically acts like a year old baby. "No way!" Lena says and leans closer. The little alien looks at the screen then makes a chirping and gurgling noise, reaching for it.

"Oh God." Maggie whisper staring at the baby alien, her hand goes to her chest and grips her uniform jacket where her heart is. "That is just precious." She says. Alex watches her fiancee with a new light in her eyes. The way the detective is just staring at the alien in awe. _'I didn't she could look anymore beautiful.'_ She thinks.

"Isn't this awesome. Turns out the container was actually a huge incubator thing that I'm sure this little guy was being kept in." Reign says and scratches under his chin. He chirps happily. "We're not sure why they kept him there or where the other twin is but we're thinking of using his DNA to see if we can pick up any traces of it." She adds.

"That's actually genius." Eliza says, also looking at the alien in awe. "I'm so jealous right now, I want to hold him he's so cute!" Lena says and wiggles her finger at the screen when the baby alien looks her way.

"Hey little guy, gosh you are just adorable! Look at you!" She cooes and he makes another sound which she's guessing is a laugh or giggle. Kara stares at Lena with a fond smile. Watching the archer interact with the baby alien is amazing. She can't help but be filled with joy and hope at just being in the presence of this amazing woman.

"I want one. Can I have one? Can I steal him? I'm going to steal him." Maggie says and joins Lena right up front.

Alex feels her breath catch in her throat at the thought. _'Oh God what is happening to me. Why does she have to be so perfect.'_ She thinks. Alex always knew she wanted to be a mother one day. She loves children and has always wanted one to call her own. She's never really told anyone, or considered it a possibility because of her career.

But now...Watching the love of her life go gaga over an adorable alien baby is giving her hope that maybe it is possible. _'I need to have a talk with her about this before we get married.'_ She thinks.

Eliza stands back at watches as everyone cooes over the adorable baby alien. More specifically how her daughter's watch loving how their respective love of their lives trip over each other for the little alien's attention. She chuckles lightly. _'This is going to be an interesting ride.'_ She thinks.

"Anyway, we're still doing a few check ups on him to see if his okay. We don't know much about him but we're working on it. He'll be okay though." Lucy says. "He needs a name. 'Blue' seems to obvious...oh! I know Toby!" She adds. "What? Toby?" Reign asks. "Yes, he looks like a Toby, see he likes it, don't you Toby." Lucy says and tickles his foot. The baby gurgles and sticks the same foot in his mouth.

"Aww!" Lena and Maggie practically melt as them lean against each other. Alex and Kara lean against each other at the sight and Eliza face palms behind them. _'These two have it bad. Well at least I know there's a good chance I'll have grandchildren in my future.'_ She thinks.

She then watches as Lena winces and grabs her side when Maggie accidentally bumps into her a little to hard. _'Hopefully.'_ Eliza thinks again.

Later.

Everyone disbands and heads home. Lucy and Reign stay at the DEO caves to watch over the little baby alien. Alex and Maggie go home as well as Winn and Eliza. J'onn had returned to the DEO after receiving a report from everyone.

They all talked about their next move and all agreed to first get the mother of the baby alien boy to wake up before they decide what to do next. In the meantime they will also try and find Toby's twin sibling and or father as well.

Kara and Lena on the other hand head to Kara's apartment. Kara had demanded that the CEO stay at her place tonight since Reign wasn't going to be home and there was no one to watch over her. Eliza and the rest of the gang agreed before Lena even had a chance to protest. "Do I get a say in this?" She had asked, to which everyone answered with a loud immediate " _No!_ ".

That plus the baby alien giggling and repeating them while made everyone laugh when Lena looked at him with false betrayal. "I thought you were on my side." She said and Toby just clapped his hands and started chewing on his little tail. "Traitor." She said but smiled anyway.

Now, Kara has Lena in her arms while she flies toward her apartment. Once they get there, Kara slows and hovers into a alley way. She changes into her civilian clothes before she and Lena walks into the building. On the way up, they don't say anything. Both lost in their own thoughts and enjoying the others company.

Once they get to the apartment door, Kara inserts her key and unlocks it. She opens the door and motions for Lena to enter first. The CEO smirks. "Why thank you, what a gentleman." She says playfully before entering. Once Kara's inside she closes the door softly and locks it. She turns around and leans against it, watching Lena.

How she casually drops her phone and, now useless, motor bike keys on the counter. How she stands in the middle of the room and stretches out the strain of the day, hearing the content sigh as she relaxes.

Lena has her back to Kara so she's unaware of the blondes stare. Then she turns around to face her saying "You know, I understand everyone's concern but I still think this is a bit-" but Kara cuts her off...

With a kiss.

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aah...hi...Yeah...So I'm just gonna *takes off running* Sorry not Sorry!!! Hahahahahahaha!!
> 
> Yes Maggie wants kids in this fic. I mean if Lena can be a ninja Maggie can be a mom, damnit.
> 
> Angry Eliza scolding Lena gives me life. Big sister Maggie too.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara confesses her feelings for Lena. Things get heated a bit. Just a bit. Alex is an adorable baby gay and Maggie is a little shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey, back with another chapter and boy it's a doozy. I'm sure you will both love and hate me for it. Maybe, who knows. But yes we are finally on the Supercorp ship and ready to sail!
> 
> Things get really heated in the chapter, so if ladies loving ladies is not your thing....I don't even know how you've made it this far into the story...
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 29

Lena doesn't know how it happened, what was the motivation behind it, all she knows is that, one moment she's just idly walking into her best friends apartment, the next, said best friend grabs her by her waist and kisses her.

She's not complaining _obviously_ , this is the woman she's been in love with for a while now...but Why though?

It takes her a while to comprehend the situation but eventually she melts into the kiss. Kissing back with just as much passion as Kara. Cupping her face to draw her in. All she can think about is the soft lips and strong gentle hands on her hips.

Both their hearts hammering in their chests, singing. Kara doesn't know when she moved or what motivated her but she's happy she did. She now knows what it means someone says they felt fire works. As soon as her lips made contact with Lena's, her whole body was set alight and she was seeing colours flashing behind her eyelids. All her senses are filled with only Lena.

She is all she hears, thinks and feels. She worried Lena wouldn't return the kiss, that innie winnie pause felt like forever but as soon as Lena kissed back Kara felt she was on top of the world. She pretty sure she felt her heart hum.

Lena's hands come up to tangle in her hair, pulling them impossibly closer. Kara hums and smiles into the kiss.

Reluctantly, they break apart due to lack of oxygen. Kara rests her forehead against Lena, not wanting to break the little bubble surrounding them.

"Kara..." Lena whispers breathlessly. "Shh." Kara shushes her gently, holding her tighter but not too tight as Lena is still injured. She brings one hand up and caresses Lena's cheek, both their eyes are still closed.

Kara breathes in deeply, her nostrils fill with the scent of mint chocolate, motor oil and something she can only describe as the smell of the rain forest. A literal breath of fresh air. Lena shivers.

"You have no idea, how long I've wanted to do that." Kara says softly. Lena bites her lip and opens her eyes to find oceanic blues staring back at her, a shining glint in them, her heart flutters. "I'm guessing about a long as I have." She whispers.

Kara gives a small smile, eyes traveling down to Lena's lips. Again, Lena bites her lip and Kara let's out a groan, pulling Lena closer. That sound went straight to Lena's core.

"You drive me crazy do you know that." Kara says breathlessly, leaning closer, nuzzling her face against Lena's, their eyes closing again at the contact. "The feeling is mutual." Lena says, her hands travel from Kara's head to her chest, her hands fisting in the fabric of her shirt, feeling the strong heart beat beneath it.

"What brought this on?" She asks, afraid to break the spell but her curiosity is unbearable. "I'm not entirely sure, but I'm glad I did." Kara responds. She lifts her head and looks down at Lena with so much love and admiration. Lena's breath catches in her throat, her heart going from zero to one hundred in a second.

Kara gently touches her face, looking so deeply into her soul. Lena feels so open and raw under her gaze. Like Kara can see all of her. This both terrifies and excites her. _God, what is this woman doing to me.'_ She thinks.

"You know, being here on earth, a lot has happened. A lot has changed. The biggest adaptation would be me accepting that this is my home now, my new normal." Kara starts. Lena swallows the lump in her throat but stays quite.

"It was hard. I mean sure it had its perks. My powers, the chance to learn new things, be a part of something I never once imagined in my wildest dreams." Kara says, her eyes distant for a while but never leave Lena's.

"But even with all that. I still felt...empty. Like something was missing. Growing up, it was fine I guess, getting used to my powers, getting to know people, that was great. But with all of that. All of this that I had...I still had a huge empty space inside me." Kara's eyes gloss over. Lena flattens her hand on Kara's chest, tracing her insignia of the House of EL under her shirt.

"To think, I have all these powers, all these abilities. I'm faster than sound, stronger than steel, practically invincible. I'm capable of doing many, incredible things that would be considered impossible if not proven to be done everyday." She sighs sadly.

"And yet..I felt so small, so alone. I came from the stars, but felt like I was still stuck in the infinite blackness of space. I had Alex and Eliza and everyone else yes, I had a home, people that cared about me. I wasn't alone, I know, but...that ache..the empty space just wouldn't leave." She adds a single tear rolls down her face. Lena reaches up to wipe it away.

"I had lost, my planet, my home, my family...My Everything. That cut me deep, so deep that the gap became impossible to fill." She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. "I was finding purpose, I was finding myself, I was doing something I loved and always wanted to do. I was helping people, I had it all, the perfect job, the perfect life, hell, I even had the guy I had been pining after for so long." She laughs a bit.

"I had it all, and yet I still felt empty. I had ignored it, I was still ignoring it. Then it became clear that the more I ignored it, the bigger it got and the more painful." She bites her lip, eyes still closed tightly, willing the tears not to fall. "My heart..although was beating strong, was beating silently. So quiet that even I couldn't hear it...and I can hear everything." She says.

Then she opens her eyes, the sadness gone, only light shining in them, a smile graces her lips, like she just woke up from the best sleep of her life. Lena is confused at the sudden change but is completely in love with Kara expression. She just softly runs her hand down Kara's jaw, to her neck, and back to her chest, feeling the strong happy thump.

"And just when I thought I'd never get out the darkness...I saw you..." Kara whispers. Lena can feel herself blushing already, her own heart jumping at the very look Kara is giving her. "I don't even know what happened, why it happened or how but...it was like someone kick started my heart...like I could breath fully." She says softly.

"But at the same time...it was like, electricity running through my entire body, my nerves shot and my heart caving in on itself before beating again. My mind stuck on stupid and my lungs just got the air knocked out of them." She laughs breathlessly.

"I turned into a fumbling mess not five seconds after hearing you speak." She cups Lena's face. The ravenette leans into the touch, her own eyes glossing over.

"Usually it's just an act, being clumsy and articulate in order for me to blend in and stay in character...But You...you made that real. You made me forget how to breathe, how to form a sentence..." She says and Lena giggles softly. "I blamed it on me not being myself. Blamed it on the stress and the fact that you were not what I had expected." Kara admits.

"And each time I saw you, the same thing would happen...each time. I just brushed it off as finally finding someone who can understand me on a whole other level. Someone different. Someone I can just be me with." She brushes a stray hair from Lena's beautiful face.

"I didn't realise it, but, I was slowly but surely falling for you." She finally says. Lena's heart skips a beat. She can't speak right now. Even if she wanted to, she couldn't. "That darkness inside me, slowly started fading, the more time I spent with you, the mere thought of you would fill more of that space." Kara carries on. She putting it all out there now, before she loses her nerve.

"Each time I saw you, the little things...every hug, lingering touch, seeing your smile, hearing your laugh...it was like coming home." She cups Lena's cheek again, eyes glazed in a trance staring into Lena's. "I was such an idiot...not realising it before...That My heart started beating louder in my chest was because of you. Suddenly seeing the world in brighter shades, the fresh air I would breathe..." She sighs.

"All of it, was because of you. I should have realised it sooner.." She says softly. "So much was happening, finding about the other things my family was responsible for, Cadmus becoming public, Mon-El, Cat leaving National City, me becoming a reporter, New experiences, New challenges...all of it..." She holds Lena closer, if that was possible.

"I was so focused on trying to get my life back on track, so focused on trying to right my family's wrongs, trying to be the hero I promised to be, just trying to ease the pain of things I couldn't change or control...That I couldn't see what was right in front of me." She whispers.

"For someone who can see so far and through things...I was pretty blind." She laughs and Lena chuckles with her.

"Somewhere along the line, I had realised the ache was fading, the gap closing and wondered what could be the cause. I was even more of an idiot to think it could be anyone but you." Kara admits. Lena understands what she's trying to say. Kara thought her feelings were for Mon-El.

"I guess maybe, in the back of my mind, I knew. But maybe I didn't want to believe it true. Didn't want to admit it." She bites her lip. "Didn't believe it would be so easy for someone to mend that part of me I thought would be broken forever. That maybe I deserved that ache." She says.

"I guess I also thought it would be one sided. That someone so beautiful, so gorgeous...so kind and pure hearted, so brilliant and smart, someone so amazing and extraordinary...would love someone so broken." She says with a painful sigh.

"You were everything I never knew I needed in my life, subconsciously, I did maybe. That's why I never told you who I really was, because I didn't want to ruin what we had. I didn't have to be Supergirl or Kara Danvers..I could just me, Kara, with you." She smiles.

"You didn't expect anything from me." She adds. "But as good as it was, we both had our demons, our own monsters lurking in the shadows of our pasts." She says sadly and Lena nods.

"I think we both knew to some degree that anything other than what we had would be complicated...well more complicated than it already was." She says. "You were my safe haven, my escape, someone I could just be...just...be." She rest her head against Lena's. She takes a deep breath.

"I just wish I could have realised sooner...So that I could have loved you longer.." She admits softly.

Lena feels her heart burst and fill with joy and happiness at the declaration. She smiles and closes her eyes, tears falling freely. She takes Kara's face in her hands, feeling along her jaw line gently, forehead still resting against hers.

"I love you Lena Luthor. I always have. You are my everything. You are my strength when I'm weak. My little bit of hope when I have my back against the ropes." Kara says breathlessly, holding the ravenette tighter, they sway just a bit.

"You give me a reason to keep going. You make me feel powerful when I'm powerless. You make me reckless, like I can take on the world. Run head first into the worst of situations and come out smiling like it was nothing." She caresses her cheeks with the outside of her fingers, her blue eyes wet as they stare into jade orbs.

"You make me fearless, you make me nervous, you make me feel like I can do anything, like I can be anything." She leans closer. "You are my sun, Lena. I love you so much, you don't even realise how much." She pecks her lips too quickly for Lena's taste.

"I don't just love you in my heart and my head, I love you with everything I am. I love you in my soul." She says, her breathing quickening, her heart running miles a minute.

Both their bodies heat up dangerously, their hearts hammering in synchronization, breathing each other air, minds drunk on each other. Every thing the sense is other. The air around them thick and the atmosphere shifts as they both sway into each other, like a dance, dizzy. Wanting to get closer, to feel everything.

"I love you too." Lena whispers, that all she can get out right now. All she can think at this point, is this woman in front of her.

"I love you, I love you..." Kara chants just as breathless as Lena. Not able to hold back anymore, Lena surges forward and connects their lips in a passionate and heated kiss. They pour out everything into this one kiss. Everything they feel. Hands roam as they pull impossibly closer. Something else takes over them.

Lena is gripping and pulling at Kara's shirt, Kara hands roam down Lena's sides, down to her ass and squeezes gently, making the ravenette moan and arch into her. "Kara..." She whispers between this kiss. "Lena..." Kara responds, her voice so husky. Oh boy did that do things to Lena.

When Kara starts kissing down her jaw to her neck, whispering those three words over and over again, Lena loses it. She all but rips open Kara shirt, the buttons popping off and flying everywhere. Kara just groans into Lena's neck, nipping at the flesh softly.

Lena sighs in pleasure, her hands run along Kara's chest, feeling the strong blue fabric of her Supergirl suit, tracing over the insignia and raking her blunt nails down the super's abs.

She squeaks in surprise when she suddenly lifted off her feet, feeling strong arms holding her, wrapping her legs around a slender waist. They're even closer now. She grabs hold of Kara's shoulders with on hand and the other brings her head in for another deep kiss. Tongues dance and soft moans escape them.

Lena starts fiddling with Kara's shirt again, wanting the offending article to just disappear. Kara turns and places Lena down on the counter, the woman's legs still wrapped around her, not letting her go anytime soon. She pulls off her shirt without breaking the kiss.

She throws it somewhere before her hands are on Lena again. Feeling along her legs, down her thighs to her calfs then back up again slowly. Her pants in the way but Kara is too busy ravaging Lena's jaw, neck and shoulder to care at this point.

Lena on the other hand is getting frustrated with all the layers of clothing separating them. Running her hand over Kara's shoulders and then raking them down her back, she tugs on the blue material. The blonde moans into her, muscles tensing deliciously and Lena just really wants to feel her skin. "Off." She practically demands.

Kara doesn't need to be told twice because in a matter of seconds the blue suit is laying on the ground and Kara is back to kissing Lena, her top half clad in only her bra so fast Lena didn't have time to blink. She just takes this opportunity to finally feel Kara. Running her hands over the goddess pressed up against her. Savoring the gorgeous cut of every inch of Kara's shoulders, chest, back and _'oh God her abs.'_

Breaking the kiss, Lena trails down Kara's jaw to that spot between her neck and shoulder. The blonde sighs contently, moving her head to give Lena more space to work. Her whole body burns everywhere Lena touches her. She feels like she's on fire. She feels like she's floating. She's not. She checked. Her head is foggy and everything is fading.

She hears Lena growl in frustration, the ravenette kissing her way back up, she bites Kara's ear lobe gently. "God I wish I could mark you." She whispers and something in Kara snaps. With a growl of her own, she lifts Lena up off the counter, making her squeak in surprise again but then moan at the closeness.

Kara starts walking toward the bedroom, kicking off her shoes and taking off Lena's as well, all while determined to leave her own mark on Lena's shoulder. The CEO whimpers and grinds down on Kara for some kind of friction and relief.

Next thing she knows, she feels soft sheets under her and a warm body on top of hers. Soft gentle lips still attached to her skin. She moans again when Kara pushes down against her hips with her own, both loving the little pleasure it gives and repeating it again and again. Their clothes again stopping the kind of contact they crave.

"You've got too many clothes on." Kara whispers in her ear. "What are you going to do about it?" Lena challenges. Kara growls and nips her shoulder making the ravenette gasp and moan when she grinds down harder.

Kara sits up and pulls Lena with her gently. Chest to chest, face to face. Kara tugs at Lena's top, asking for permission.

Lena nods without a second thought. Lifting her arms up, Kara pulls the top off and throws it across the room behind them. Kara takes a minute to admire the exposed skin, gently running her hands over Lena's upper body, starting from her neck, to her shoulders, her arms, back up and to her chest and down her sides. Lena shivers with delight. "Kara.." She says breathlessly.

Kara knows what she's asking. So she gently pushes Lena back down on the bed and hovers over her. She wants to get a good look at all of Lena so she kiss down her body. Her hands already on the archers sweats. Looking up at her for permission. Lena's eyes have darkened so much that there's hardly any speck of green in them.

Lena nods again, her chest rising and falling rapidly. Kara groans at the sight. She's both delighted and disappointed at the lacey bra covering Lena.

Instead, she slowly pulls down Lena's sweats, revealing her matching underwear. _'Oh jeez is she trying to kill me.'_ Kara moans. She looks back up at Lena who is staring down at her, lip caught between her teeth.

The images burns into Kara, her whole being shakes to the core. "Rao Lena..." She whispers. _'She's trying to kill me.'_ Kara concludes. To restraint herself, she continues her task.

Following as she pulls Lena's pants off and drops it on the floor, kneels on the bed and smirks over at Lena. The ravenette whines and sits up, pulling Kara closer by her belt, tugging at it with both hands, working to get it off.

"Now who has too many clothes on." She says. Kara chuckles deeply at her eagerness. She leans forward and kisses Lena under her chin, wanting to distract her.

Lena's eyes flutter closed as she gasps. Kara runs her hands down her back, light feather touches, hands get to her ass but just hover over it. Enough for Lena to feel their presence but not making contact.

Instead, Kara retreats them and trails her fingers up along her sides. Caressing the side of her bra clad breasts. Her breath catches in her throat as pleasure surges through her.

"I love the way you feel." Kara whispers against her skin. Lena's pulse quickening under her lips. Light kisses. Lena abandons Kara's belt and grabs hold of Kara's back and head, another gasp escaping her when Kara moves over her breasts again.

"Hmm." Lena hums and Kara rocks into her. "Rao the sounds you make..." She whispers.

"I- _hmm_...Kara...I want..I want- _oh_...I want to feel you too." Lena moans out. Not one to deny Lena of anything, she chuckles and instructs her to lay back down. Lena does as she's told and watches as Kara hovers over her on her knees.

Kara starts to undo her belt buckle, taking this moment to run her eyes over Lena's body properly.

Lena watches as Kara's eyes just roam over her. Her entire form flushes under the intense gaze of the God above her. She decides to also use this opportunity to get a good look at Kara.

 _'God how does she make taking off a belt look so fucking sexy?'_ She thinks as she bites her lip at the sight of Kara's arms and abs flexing as she slips the belt from her pants and just tosses it carelessly.

Kara unbuttons her pants and slowly lowers the zipper, focus still on Lena. Stepping off the bed she slips out of her pants until she's only in her boxes. Lena can feel herself getting hotter. She can't help the moan that escapes her at seeing Kara in nothing but her underwear.

Kara runs her eyes over Lena, drinking in the sight. Then her attention is caught by the white bandage patch on Lena's lower abdomen. She feels her hearts pull painfully at the memory.

Lena sees sadness creep into Kara's gaze and follows it to her injury. Knowing what the blonde might be thinking, she tries to get her attention. "I'm okay." She says softly. Kara looks up at her, eyes glistening with tears. Lena smiles and Kara nods. The heavy atmosphere of lust shifts.

The flame is still there, burning slightly but much calmer. They both realise they got a little carried away.

So instead, Kara crawls up to the bed. Staying at the foot. She leans down and places a sweet kiss on Lena's leg. Moving up, she does the same thing on her thigh, on her hip, on her toned stomach. A lingering one over the wound. Staying there for a while, her forehead resting, reeling in the feeling of just being with this woman.

Lena runs her hand through Kara's hair, her blunt nails scratching softly on her scalp. "I'm here. I'm okay." She says comfortingly. Kara sighs, reaching for Lena's hands and intertwining their fingers. She kisses them and Lena giggles.

Kara continues her journey up Lena's body. She kisses up the valley between her breasts which again, makes Lena giggle. She kisses up her neck, under her jaw and up to her lips. The two share a gentle loving kiss. Slow and sweet. Once they break apart they both give dorky smiles and chuckle.

They just stare into each other's eyes and hold each other close, laying side by side. "You're unreal you know that." Lena says softly, touching Kara's face. "Sometimes I wonder if you're actually here, if I'm just imaging you." Lena confesses.

Kara just smiles. "Its hard to believe, someone so amazing and so undeniably perfect would care so much about little ol' me." She says.

"I'm not perfect." Kara responds. "You are to me." Lena counters. "That fact that you have your flaws. That you are human at heart. That makes you perfect to me. I wasn't kidding when I said you were my hero Kara Zor-El." Lena says truthfully. Kara's eyes brighten at her real full name being spoken by the woman. " _{And I love you}_." Lena adds in kryptonise.

Kara's eyes water, hearing her home language, something she thought died with her planet, it still gets to her. She cups Lena's cheek and gives her a deep loving kiss to show her just how she feels.

They stay like that for a while, wrapped in each other's arms, sharing tender kisses and speaking softly. Gently caressing each other as they tell their stories and giggle at particularly funny ones.

They slowly drift off to sleep in each other's arms. Feeling safer than before.

And that's how Maggie and Alex found them the next day.

The next day.

"It's _one p.m._ and we haven't heard anything. Ray had to go to CatCo to tell Cat that Kara couldn't come in today." Alex says when they get to Kara's apartment door.

"Relax babe, it was hectic yesterday, give them some time to relax." Maggie says. Alex pulls out her key Kara gave her to her apartment. "I know but they could have at least sent us a message or something. Thank God the city is quiet and didn't need Supergirl." Alex responds and opens the door.

She walks in, takes one look around then walks back out closing the door...Her face red. "Yeah let's come back later." She squeaks out.

Maggie raises an eyebrow. _'Ah and then..what did you see?'_ She thinks. She moves forward to open the door but Alex shakes her head. "No, nope. Let's just head back. _Please_." She says frantically. Maggie is even more curious now. Ignoring her soon-to-be wife's protests, she opens the door and steps inside.

She frowns when she sees nothing wrong, at least at first glance. Then her attention is caught by a few pieces of clothing scattered on the floor. _'Ooohoho oh man, no way.'_ She laughs. _'Damn Little Danvers.'_ She thinks when she spots Kara ripped shirt and the buttons of said shirt laying all over the floor.

 _'Did Lena really rip Kara's shirt, holy shit!'_ She smiles proudly and picks the shirt up. As expected, the shirt is literally torn and missing buttons.

She turns and shows Alex with a smirk. Alex just shakes her head and covers her eyes. "No, no no no. No." She says. "Let's follow the trail shall we." Maggie says mischievously. "Maggie... _No_." Alex objects. "Maggie _yes_." The detective wiggles her eyebrows.

Maggie slowly walks toward the bedroom, silently laughing to herself. She sees their shoes, Lena's DEO borrowed sweat shirt, Kara's Supergirl top, Kara's belt and Lena's sweatpants. No underwear though.

Once she has her eyes on the bed she giggles uncontrollably. "Alex..oh my god Alex you have to see this. It's so cute." She gushes, waving her fiancee over. "No! I do not feel like seeing my sister and Lena naked... because I mean...just No." Alex protests. "Relax babe. They're not naked, come look." Maggie rolls her eyes.

Alex frowns but decides to trust the detective. Stepping over the fallen items of clothing and buttons, she stands next to her fiancee and looks into the room.

There on the bed, Kara and Lena lay, curled up and cuddled into each other in their underwear, fast asleep. "Oh man, they're so cute!" Alex gives in. "I wanna wake em up they're so cute." She adds. "What _no!_ " Maggie playfully slaps her arm. "What do you think happened?" Alex asks.

"I'm not entirely sure but, from my opinion, I'm guessing they started out heated but I don't know, stopped maybe, before they went further?" Maggie shrugs. "I take it Kara finally told Lena how she felt." Alex says.

"That's a safe bet." Maggie nods then smirks. "Speaking of bets." She adds. Alex rolls her eyes. "When they wake up, we'll ask them." She says. Maggie chuckles.

"This is going to be interesting."

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! Fucking finally! God fucking damnit! Praise the good gay God above!
> 
> Yes I know I teased you with their heated moments and didn't have them go all the way, that's because,
> 
> 1\. I still want Lena to confess fully.
> 
> 2\. I didn't want to rush to fast. They were still on the high of a successful mission and pent up energy so they got carried away.
> 
> Consent is a must! Every article of clothing and every action, you must ask for consent! Not once, not twice, but always! I can't express this enough.
> 
> Also Lena is injured and I don't think it would be a good idea for them to do the do while she's in pain. At least until she's healed a bit.
> 
> Maggie is a little shit and poor Alex. What bet thou?
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That same morning, Reign visits Cat. Kara wakes up next to Lena and Maggie and Alex tease her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know, it's been a while and I am sorry, but like before, college is killing me, not to mention I'm working on my other story 'Maybe One Day.' It's an AgentReign fic.
> 
> Anyway this is mostly a fluffy chapter.
> 
> Also I'm thinking of turning this story into a series because I'm looking at the amount of chapters I have already and it like we havent even gotten to the good stuff.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 30

That same day.

Reign walks into CatCo up to Cat's office. She has a cheeky smile on her face. Lena stayed the night at Kara's while she was at the desert DEO HQ with Lucy looking after Toby the blue baby alien.

The fact that Lena hasn't sent her a message tells her that Lena is probably to occupied or sleeping. She knows Kara said that she would tell Lena how she felt but Reign is not sure the blonde would have done it but then again, she's been wrong before.

Kara also hasn't sent her an update, like she requested, so that means the blonde is also either occupied or sleeping.

As she's walking up to Cat's office she bumps into James. The smile doesn't disappear but it's not as bright. "Olsen." She greets. James nods at her in response. "Hey Ray. Winn told me what happened last night, it sounded hectic, I hope everyone is alright. Especially Lena." He says concerned and genuine.

Reign's eyes soften. _'Eh, maybe he's not so bad.'_ She thinks. "Yeah, it was definitely something yesterday but everyone is okay. Lena got the most of the worse but she's okay, thanks. She's currently staying with Kara because she's on bed rest and can't be left alone or she will do something to injure herself more." She informs him. He chuckles.

"And Kara was the best option? You do know Kara can't say no to Lena. Those two have it bad for each other." He says with a laugh. Reign cracks a smirk. "Oh we do. Which why we made them stick together. That way they won't want to leave the bed never mind the house." She says.

James nods. "I think that would work. I'm guessing you're here to tell Cat about what happened so she doesn't chew Kara out for not coming in?" He asks.

Reign nods. "Yep, she'll probably not come in for most of the week. With me having to watch over L-Corp, Patrol, and still work on our current case, I'm not going to be able to see Lena so Kara's going to have to take care of her while the rest of us work." She says. James nods in agreement.

"Well at least she'll be able to be Supergirl when needed." He says. Reign smiles. "Yeah, if she can leave Lena alone." She says and the two of them share a laugh.

"Well it was good to see you, Ray." He say and Reign salutes him as she turns to walk to Cat's office. "Later Olsen." She says. As she gets to Cat's office, she can see the Blonde already waiting for her, sitting on the couch with two cups of coffee and a knowing smirk. _'Oh okay.'_ She thinks with a chuckle. "Good morning." The Kryptonian says with a smile.

"It is now." Cat replies and motions for her to sit. Reign does so and Cat hands her a cup of coffee. "What's the occasion." Reign jokes with a smirk. Cat rolls her eyes and lightly smacks her arm. "Shut up, I can't do something nice once in a while? She says. Reign just gives her a knowing look.

Cat rolls her eyes again. "Okay fine. A little birdy told me about a very interesting chain of events that happened last night." She confesses. Reign narrows her eyes playfully.

"Does this little birdy happen to be a former IT employee who can't keep his mouth shut." She says and Cat just smiles. "I do not reveal my anonymous sources." She says and sips her coffee still looking at Reign over her cup. Reign chuckles.

"Well, what exactly did he tell you?" She asks. "Oh nothing to exciting, only that a certain _Luthor_ was injured and that a certain _Super_ was on babysitting duty and will probably not be coming into work and that I should not be angry at her." Cat says with a nonchalant wave of her hand.

Reign sighs. _'Rao, Winn, why?'_ She thinks. "I guess it's out there now." She mumbles. Cat hums. "Now, when he told me this, I of course didn't believe it at first. I mean, why would Little Luthor be anywhere near the woods. That doesn't sound like her." She says.

"But then again, it's not like I know anything about her, aside from her incredible fashion sense and interesting choice of company." She says and then looks at Reign knowingly.

"And it just so happens that said company consists of secret agents and Superheroes." She adds and Reign chuckles darkly. "I've said this a million times. I may be super, but I'm not a hero." She says staring into her cup.

Cat can see the shadow looming over the brunette. She puts a hand on her shoulder. Reign looks up and Cat finds herself lost in those chocolatey hazel orbs. She can see the shaded pain and fear behind the walls of pride and courage. "Well, from what you've told me, I think you are. I can see it. And I'm known for what I see in people." She says.

"Which is why I came to the conclusion that Little Luthor is more than meets the eye. Especially if she had someone like you by her side. Someone who will risk their life for someone just because. Who wouldn't follow that." Cat says.

Reign smiles and blushes a bit. "I saw the same thing in her that i saw in you. Also her surviving this long after everything that's happened, that's not just luck. No one is that lucky." She adds and Reign chuckles.

Cat pats her shoulder and chuckles as well. "So, are you going to tell me what's really going on or do I have to contact my little birdy." She asks. Reign just shakes her head in disbelief. "I gotta say. I'm impressed. Though really, I shouldn't be surprised." She says and smile up at Cat who winks.

"Okay, well it's a long story." Reign says. Cat hums. "I see, well then, how about you tell me over lunch today." Cat says, her voice and expression nothing like the nervous wreck she was on the inside. She won't admit the fear of Reign saying no. Her heart is pounding loudly in her chest and she's sure Reign can hear it. _'Please don't hear it.'_ She prays.

Reign is a little taken aback by the suggestion but her chest warms up at the idea. She blushes a bit but smiles through it. "I guess I can do that. Though I would want to bore you." She says. Cat waves her hand dismissively. "Oh please, you couldn't bore me. You're far to interesting." She says with a sly smile.

Reign chuckles deeply. "Lena's going to kill me." She says. "Oh I wouldn't worry about her. After all, I'm sure a certain blonde will keep her attention." Cat says.

"Oh no definitely, especially after what happened yesterday." Reign says remembering how absolutely hopeless and lost Kara looked as she held Lena's cold body. Her eyes darken at the image of Lena's lifeless form. Her smile drops and her eyes water.

Cat does not miss the sudden change so she just puts the cup on the table and takes Reign's hand in hers. "She's okay." She says softly, knowing Reign was reliving what happened. A single tear falls from the aliens face. "I nearly lost her." She whispers painfully. More tears start to fall. Cat shifts closer and pulls her in for hug.

Reign can't hold her pain any longer and just starts silently crying into Cat's shoulder. The fact hadn't hit yesterday because so much was happening, but now, just sitting here thinking about it, Reign can't help the feeling of dread at the thought of losing her earthly tether.

Lena is the one thing that has kept her going. Kept her grounded. If she loses her, she doesn't know what will happen and she doesn't want to find out.

Cat just rubs Reign's back comfortingly, trying to stop herself for crying with her. She's not sure why she feels that way but she does. Just like Kara, Reign maybe be virtually invincible, but she has her weaknesses. Just like Kara. She fights for her family and should she lose that. She won't be able to fight anymore. Lena is her family, and if she is gone, Reign will be gone too.

She whispers comforting words as Reign silently sobs. She feels for this woman and she wishes she could take the pain away.

When Reign's sobs subside, she gently pulls away and wipes her eyes with the tissues Cat hands her. "I'm sorry. I just completely broke down." The Kryptonian says with a raspy sad voice.

Cat just gives her an understanding smile. "Even the strongest rocks crumble." She says. Reign looks at her with grateful eyes. "Sometimes the hard part about being the strong one, is people forget that you need a shoulder to cry on as well." The blonde adds.

Reign nods at her wise words. "Thank you." She says softly. Cat pats her leg. "Anytime. Seriously, if life is becoming too much and your little friends are just not helping, you can come to me." Cat says sincerely. Reign chuckles.

"I will definitely take you up on that." She agrees. "But also know, that I'm here for you too. If you need anything." She takes Cat's hand in her own and gives it a gently squeeze.

"Yeah, maybe I can have you fly me around the world." Cat quips. "It would be nice to now and again just travel. Maybe dine in another country or something." She adds. Reign giggles. "I can actually do that. Sometimes I fly all the way to _Africa_ , that's where they make tell _best_ biltong. It's probably the greatest thing ever." She informs.

Cat gives her a amused look. "You know I was kidding right." She says. Reign smirks. "Of course. But I wasn't." She winks and Cat blushes.

"I'm sure Carter wouldn't mind either." Reign says. Cat laughs. "Definitely. Now that he's coming out of his shell, he's going to be up for anything." She says. She feels her heart flutter at Reign including her son in..Well anything.

Not many of her suitors have done that and those who have had ulterior motives. Reign genuinely seems to love spending time with her son.

"How is he anyway?" Reign asks. "Oh he's just fine. Though now that he has a new gaming buddy, he's even more reluctant to leave the house no a days." Cat answers with a roll of her eyes but smiles. Reign shakes her head with a laugh.

"Kyle?" She asks knowingly. "Yeah, and that's your fault." Cat quips. Reign chuckles. "Okay, yeah, that's true. I regret nothing." She says. "Of course you don't." Cat giggles.

They sit in silence for a while. Then Reign speaks. "You know, you're not what I expected." She confesses. Cat raises an eyebrow. 'Is that a good thing or a bad thing?' She thinks. "And what exactly were you expecting?" She asks. Reign shrugs.

"I don't know. I mean I knew you were amazing and a lot different from other people. More out spoken and weren't afraid to tell someone off." Reign rambles. "But I never expected you to be so laid back and down to earth. It suits you." She finishes with a charmingly dorky smile. Cat blushes at the compliment.

"I'm guessing you don't get that a lot." Reign says. "No not really. No one's noticed that part of me." Cat admits. "I mean, it not like I hide it, but it's not out in the open either." She waves her hands around. "Well, I saw it and I think you're awesome. You really take everything in stride. I wish I was that graceful." Reign comments.

"I don't know, you're probably the smoothest person I know, and that's says a lot because I know a lot of smooth people." Cat says and Reign covers her face. The blonde chuckles. "Oh don't tell me you're shy now, I don't believe that." She giggles when Reign groans in response.

"I'm not kidding!" Cat laughs out. "Oh did I make you blush Miss Nightly." She teases. Reign looks up and playfully glares, her cheeks pink. Cat laughs again. "I did! Look you're all red." She says.

"I just made history." She carries on. "I take back what I said, you're a meanie." Reign grumbles but smiles despite her flushed features. "I'm a _meanie_? What are you, five." Cat laughs harder. "Shut up." Reign nudges her and the two of them giggle like school girls.

They are interrupted by Reign's phone ringing. She pulls it out and her eyes widen. "Oh jeez, I'm late." She says. "Rao, I forgot to tell Jess I was filling for Lena and now she's _panicking_." She stands up and grabs her keys.

"Sorry I kept you." Cat apologizes even though she's not sorry for it but she won't say that. In fact she's actually proud to have kept Reign's attention so much that the young woman forgot all responsibility.

Cat stands up to show her out. "Oh I don't mind and you weren't keeping me from anything. In fact you helped, so thank you." The brunette says and gives the blonde a hug.

Cat sinks into the warm feeling of strong arms around her and a stronger heart beat against her ear. The woman is remarkably tall compared to her, another attractive and appealing feature Cat is grateful for. Once they break apart Reign gives her one of her signature goofy grins and slowly back pedals to the door, still facing the blonde.

It's clear she's reluctant to leave. "So lunch, right. I'll explain everything then." She says and Cat nods affirmative. Reign smiles and salutes with a wink.

"Awesome. I'll be by later. Now, I should really go before Jess sends out a search party. Duty calls became I am an adult, which sucks." She says playfully. "Oh tell me about it." Cat plays along. Reign chuckles. "See you later Miss Grant." She says biting her lip before walking away.

Cat follows her with her eyes, watching as she struts out of sight. "See you later Miss Nightly." She says softly but is very sure the Kryptonian heard her.

She sighs happily and walks over to her desk with a smile on her face, humming a happy tune as she begins her work once again, feeling lighter than she has in a long time.

Meanwhile.

Back in Kara's apartment, Lena and Kara are still asleep, well into midday. Kara is the first to wake up, the sun shining brightly through her window.

Opening her eyes, expecting to see the outside world from her window, instead she is meet with long ravenette locks and the smell of mint. Confused for a second before everything comes back to her. Smiling, she relives the events if last night.

 _'I can't believe that actually happened! Please tell me I'm not dreaming because I will be very upset.'_ She thinks.

She shifts a little so she looking over the other woman. She is marveled and the way the sun beautifully reflects on the ivory skin of Lena. She slowly trails her eyes along her curves, listening to the gentle heart beat.

Not able to help herself, she traces her fingers over Lena's side oh so softly, loving the feel of her skin and warmth under her finger tips. ' _I could get used to this.'_ She thinks with a smile.

"This would be adorable if it wasn't so creepy." A voice says from her door way. Kara gets the shock of her life and squeals, nearly falling of the small bed. She hears a snicker. Looking up she sees Alex stand a little part away from the door in the living room, holding two cups and smirking at her with playful eyes.

Kara is shocked. Looking around, she sees Lena is still fast asleep. For someone so alert, she sleeps like the dead.

She squirts her eyes and uses x-ray vision to see who else is here. She sees only Maggie who is silently laughing to herself on the couch. Rolling her eyes she looks at Alex. _'What are you doing here?!'_ She mouths. Alex shrugs and walks toward the kitchen. Kara rolls her eyes again and slowly climbs off the bed.

Looking around she sees her and Lena's clothes still laying everywhere. She immediately blushes brightly and holds back a squeak when she realises her sister and friend probably saw it.

Looking down at herself she sees she's only in her underwear. She immediately speeds over to her closet to put on something decent. Once that's done she turns back to the bed and smiles softly at the sight of Lena sprawled out on her bed in her underwear.

Her covering half her face and the gentle rise and fall of her back as she breathes. She tries not to stare at her too long but obviously fails because she hears Maggie giggle as she walks past on the way to the kitchen.

Kara decides a she might as well join them or else she'll never leave the room. Leaning down, she places a tender kiss on Lena's cheek. Then her forehead. And after a brief moment. On her lips. She hears Lena sigh softly and her heart leaps at the tiny smile on her sleeping face.

Willing herself to leave, she reluctantly leaves the bedroom and makes her way to the kitchen, picking up the stray pieces of clothing on her journey.

Blushing as she does so, she clears her throat and puts them in a neat pile on the couch, not wanting to face the couple in the kitchen who she's sure are giving her knowing looks. She blushes harder and winces a bit when she sees all the buttons from her shirt sprawled all over the floor.

 _'Oh Rao...'_ She thinks, her mind going back to last night and to why the buttons are all over. Her whole body heating up again.

She can feel them looking at her but she refuses to look at them. Not yet. Instead she just pretends like nothing happened. Failing of course but well. "So what are you two even doing here? Shouldn't you be at work?" She asks and picks up her phone to busy herself.

Bad idea as she sees like a million texts and missed calls from everyone save for Lena for obvious reasons.

"Well, _Casanova_ , you and your lady weren't answering your phone's and we got worried." Maggie answers, a teasing tone in her voice. "And by we I mean your sister. The rest of us knew you guys could take care of each other but she was going off her head." She adds and Alex smacks her arm.

"Sorry we made you worry." Kara squeaks out and slowly turns to them with her best poker face. It doesn't fool them, especially with her red cheeks. As expected, both of them are smiling cheekily at her, obviously waiting for an explanation which Kara is very determined not to share.

"No." Is all she says before walking into the kitchen to make breakfast...er brunch...? She checks the time on her phone. _'yep, brunch. Wow we really sleep through the morning didn't we, it's almost 2pm.'_ She thinks.

"Oh come on Kara, you can't not tell us." Maggie says. "Yes I can." Kara answers. "Yes you have to because we have a few bets to settle." Maggie argues and Alex rolls her eyes. Kara as well. "Seriously." She says. Maggie just smirks.

"Yes, by the looks of this..." She says and pulls out Kara's torn shirt from the chair, the blonde blushes furiously. "I have a feeling I won." Maggie finishes. "So out with it Little Danvers." She taps the table.

Kara looks to Alex for help but her sister just smiles waiting as well. _'Traitor.'_ Kara thinks. "Okay, fine, what do you want to know?" Kara asks. "Everything." The couple answers in unison. Kara smiles slyly. "Everything?" She says slowly. "Yes." That's Maggie. "No!" And that was Alex.

The agents holds up her hands to her ears and closes her eyes. "Please, no explicit details. I already saw both of you in your underwear. That's image enough." She complains and smacks Maggie who chuckles. "No way, I want the whole thing. _Frame by frame_. Come on." The detective quips. Kara just laughs and her sisters horrified face.

"Nothing really happened, so I don't think there are any _'explicit details'_ anyway." The hero reassures her sister. "Yes, that's why your clothes were all over the floor and were cuddled in your underwear. Also there's a dent in you counter that wasn't here before." Maggie says and points to said dent.

Kara flushes when she sees her finger indents on the marble where was gripping while making out with Lena.

"I take it you finally told her how you felt." Alex asks and Kara smiles brightly fiddling with the cup in her hand. She doesn't have her glasses on so she had to compromise. "Yeah, I did." She says. Then smiles sheepishly. "Right after I kinda sorta kissed her out of nowhere." She shrugs.

Alex drops her head and shakes it while Maggie burst out laughing, almost falling off the stool. Then she throws her hands in the air in triumph. "Yes! Pay up babe!" She says and smirks at Alex who grumbles and fishes out a 20 from her pocket, slapping it into Maggie's awaiting hand. "Really Kara, we talked about this. Come on." Alex complains.

"Hey, I didn't know what was happening until it did." Kara tries to defend herself. "One moment I'm just looking at her, the next I'm pulling her into me and kissing her." She says.

Maggie is still giggling. "Oh I love my life. I knew it. You Danvers girls work best on instinct and no think." She says laughing. Both Kara and Alex glare at her, she just shrugs.

"What happened next, clothes just start flying off and you guys decided to just cuddle?" Alex asks. "I find that very hard to believe, I don't think I would have been able to restrain myself, Lena's hot." Maggie says.

Kara's eyes widen and she looks to Alex who just nods in agreement. "Anyone with eyes can see the girl is sexy as hell, I won't deny, I did look more than once." The agent admits. Maggie points and nods. Kara is dumbstruck.

"Don't worry, we won't try and steal your girl. I got the perfect one for me and I don't like sharing." Maggie says and takes Alex's hand and kisses the ring on her finger. The redhead blushes and gives her a soft kiss on the lips. Kara just stares at them. _'What the...huh?'_ She thinks.

"Okay...anyway..." She trails off. They turn to her so she can finish explaining. "After I kissed her, I just held her for bit and then all of a sudden just...started admitting everything, from beginning to end." She waves her hand, getting lost in her thoughts.

"I told her about I how I felt when I first came to earth. How I felt everyday. How I felt when I became Supergirl. How I felt when we first met. I told her everything." She smiles fondly.

"Then I told her that I wish I had realised how I felt sooner, so that I could have loved her longer." She blushes.

"Aww!" Maggie and Alex coo. "Oh my little gay heart, that is the most precious thing ever!" The detective says and actually grips her shirt over her heart. "Oh man, you really do have a way with words." Alex says and leans into Maggie, the two of them playfully swooning but genuinely proud.

Kara just flushes and throws the dish towel at them and goes back to making the food.

"I take it she feels the same." Alex says. Kara nods with a bright smile. "You have no idea how awesome that felt. Just hearing her say it back. I felt on top of the world. Like I could do anything. Oh man it was the greatest thing in the world. I still can't believe she feels the same way." Kara gushes, walking around in a trance.

"Its like a dream and I don't want to wake up. Everything just seems brighter, lighter. I feel like I'm whole again." She finishes with glistening eyes and a wide smile.

Maggie and Alex giggle at this. Alex shakes her fiancee giddly, her own heart exploding a bit at seeing her sister so happy. "Ah, this is the cutest thing ever, look at her!" The redhead whisper yells. Maggie just chuckles.

"The feeling's mutual." All three woman jump at the new voice. They turn to see Lena standing by the bedroom doorway in one of Kara's T-shirt that's way to big for and makes her look even shorter than she is. Kara's eyes widen and rake over Lena's form.

Long wavey ravenette locks falling over her shoulders and a little ruffled by sleep. Make us free face with bright green eyes and a soft smile. She's only in Kara's shirt and is barefoot. She's like a vision and Kara is in a trance, frozen in her spot and just stares in awe.

Both Maggie and Alex share a knowing look. Loving the way Kara almost dropped the spatula she was holding and is just gay up oogling Lena _(ha! See what I did there)_.

"Good morning!" Maggie says with a playful salute and smirk, both aiming at the knowledge of what Lena and Kara had been up to the night before and that it is in fact, not morning. Lena just smiles and salutes back with a wink before strutting into the kitchen to a frozen Kara. Alex just watches with interest.

She's seen how the two of them are with each other but that was them just dancing around each other. Now she wants to see them when they are actually aware. _For science_.

Lena just smiles at Kara, stands very close to her and plucks the spatula out her hand. She turns to the stove and flips over the cooking pancake. Once she's done she turns to Kara and gives her a short sweet kiss on the lips.

"Make sure they don't burn, sweetheart, and close your mouth..." She pushes Kara's chin up to snap her mouth closed. Then she picks up a piece of bacon and pops it in her own mouth.

"...You'll catch flies." She winks. Kara just stands and stares in a trance, her eyes doing that thing where they're half closed and make her look like she's high or something, you guys know the look, I know you do. It's that same one. Yes that one.

Maggie and Alex just snicker and the dumbstruck expression on the hero's face. "Earth to Supergirl, come in Supergirl. Lee I think you broke my sister, I might have to kick your ass." The DEO agent says. Lena just winks.

"Oowie! Little Luthor, oh and the Irish accent out and proud okay!" Maggie praises. The archer smiles brightly at Kara who is still just staring.

"But seriously, darling, your breakfast is burning."

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara is so whipped. I love Maggie she's so awesome. Poor Alex.
> 
> I like the idea of Cat comforting Reign because Reign is usually the rock and since Lena is with Kara, I think Cat would be a good anchor.
> 
> Also it's been a while since we've seen James and I wanted to show some progress between him and Reign seeing as she's not his biggest fan.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena, Alex ad Maggie have a heart to heart. Lena does her confession. Supercorp needs to keep it in their pants. Reign and Lena have a heart to heart over the phone too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I am so sorry I haven't updated. College has been killing me and my assignments have been keeping me busy most of the time. Essays and graphic designs are no joke.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy pretties.

Chapter 31

"Would you stop squirming for a second, I just need to- _dude!_ " Alex exclaims trying to keep Lena still who is busy squirming under her hands. "Your hands are cold as Shit and whatever it is that you are doing is fucking painful." The CEO complains.

After brunch, Alex asked to check on Lena's wound. She demanded she redress it as Lena's stitches were coming loose due to her and Kara's little make out session.

"Would you rather my mother do it? Explaining how you got them loose would be great." Alex says raising an eyebrow at her. Lena instantly stops wiggling around. Maggie chuckles on the other couch. Lena just shoots her a glare.

Kara had a Supergirl emergency so she wasn't there to witness her...girlfriend? Be harassed by her sister. Or at least that's how Lena sees it.

"Thank you." Alex shakes her head and begins regressing Lena's side. "So, Little Luthor, Little Danvers isn't giving us anything. What happened last night that caused you to rip her poor shirt and open your owie." Maggie asks. Alex snorts at the last part. The detective just winks at here. Lena just rolls her eyes but blushes.

"Everything she told you is everything that happened." She informs them. "I want details." Maggie whines. "I don't. Please no." Alex counters. "Nothing happened!" Lena throws her hands up and then exclaims a " _OW_! Hey!" When Alex slaps her thigh for moving.

"We found you both in your underwear and your clothes all over the floor. Something happened, Tiny." Maggie points out. Lena gives her a look. " _Tiny?!_ We're the same height!" She says in disbelief.

"Yes, but I have unofficially adopted you as my little sister, therefore you are my _'little'_ sister." Maggie answers unfazed. "Bitch, this _'Tiny'_ will kick your ass into the next dynasty." Lena quips. "Come at me bro." Maggie playfully holds up her fists. Alex is trying her best not to laugh at their banter. They remind her of herself and Kara.

"But on the real though, what happened, Kara couldn't even look us in the eye." Alex asks. Lena sighs. "Well, as she said. She told me she loved me, which admittedly, scared the shit out of me but also made me feel like I could do anything." She says. Alex raises a confused eyebrow. "Scared?" She asks.

"I'm not sure if you're aware but Luthors aren't exactly known for being _'lovable'_ in both the receiving and accepting end of it." She says coyly. "My whole life, love has been an illustration with the exception of Ray and Dylan." She says.

"Constantly being told you're not good enough, being emotionally abused and neglected, having the whole world spit and scream in your face, look down on your presence and just out right openly and aggressively hate your existence...It does things to you." She says softly looking down at your hands.

"So when a little ray of sunshine in form of a incredible and amazing woman who tells you that she would go to the moon and back just because she loves and cares about you no matter what..." She lets out a wet laugh, trying to hide the happy tears by keeping her head down. "...It's a little terrifying." She says.

"I get that." Maggie whisper, trying to hold back her own tears. Lena gives her a grateful and understanding smile. Alex stares between her future wife and her possibly, probably, future sister-in-law.

 _'Did Maggie really feel that way? Does she still feel that way? Like she's...is She still afraid?'_ She thinks. _Okay, another talk is in order.'_ She decides.

"So yeah, it came as a huge shock to me. I knew she cared. I was just unaware of just how much. The only other person I get that from is Ray." Lena plays with the hem of Kara's top. "This is different. I didn't grow grow up with Kara. She doesn't know who I was before, how I changed and became who I am today and why." She says.

"If she did, I'd understand where it all came from but that's not the case. She knows my history but she hasn't seen it. All she's seen is what the world shows and we all know that's not the best of things." Lena chuckles darkly.

"The fact that she took the time to get to know the real me despite what the world told...well how could I not fall in love with her." She says with a gentle love sick smile.

"I tried not too. My luck with romance has been anything but successful. Besides Reign and even that didn't work out as good as it was." She confesses.

"It came as a surprise but for the longest time I believed it wouldn't be possible. For one I thought she was straight and everybody knows falling for a straight girl is doomed from the beginning." She says with and a laugh. Maggie and Alex join in.

"And then Mon-El came into the picture and that just destroyed every ounce of hope I could have had." Lena adds. "But yeah, I was terrified because when the impossible becomes possible, what are you going to do." She says with a shrug.

"It's one thing to want something, it's an entirely different thing when you actually get it." She quips. "Amen to that." Alex mumbles and Maggie gives her a comforting smile.

"So nothing happened yesterday? Really?" Maggie asks. "We may have gotten carried away but we did take into consideration that I am currently injured and well, we literally just started...whatever This is. We didn't get a chance to talk about it." Lena explains.

"Okay now I believe you." Alex says. "Word. Good reasons to slow it down but I'm very surprised you guys managed to stop. I mean look at you, how can anyone stop once they get their hands on you." Maggie teases.

Lena frowns in surprise and looks at Alex as if to say _'You're aware of what your fiancee just said right.'_ Alex just nods in agreement and Lena blushes. "You people are unbelievable." She mumbles and pulls down her top when Alex finishes up.

"You get used to it." Maggie waves her hand dismissively. "Are you used to it?" Lena asks with a raised eyebrow. Maggie is silent for a moment. "Good point." She says finally. Alex just rolls her eyes but chuckles anyway.

"Alright, you're all patched up. Now I suggest you take it easy." Alex says taking off her latex gloves. "I'll try. No promises though." Lena smirks and Alex shakes her head. "Okay, so since you're whipped maybe Kara should keep it in her pants as well." The agent quips.

"I do what I want." The blonde in question says as she flies through the window. Maggie immediately starts laughing. "Perfect timing." She comments. Alex looks at her sister with a glare. "No. No. Down doggy." She says firmly.

Kara just sticks out her tongue and walks over to Lena, planting herself right next to her, pushing Alex out the way in the process and then laying her head in Lena's lap.

"Hey! I'm working here." Alex swats her sister with the gloves. "You're done." Kara mumbles tiredly into Lena's torso making the woman giggle.

Maggie is broken on the other couch. "Bounced!" She exclaims pointing at Alex while laughing. "You wanna get bounced go sleep on the couch tonight." Alex says and throws her with the gloves. Maggie's eyes widen.

"No, I'm sorry, I love you." She says quickly. Alex huffs and crosses her arms and sits next to her since her original position has been stolen, not that she actually cares.

Maggie just scoots over and gives her a big bear hug and plants multiple kisses on her cheek. "I'm sorry, baby, I loves you!" She says between kisses and Alex eventually gives in and giggles. "Now who's whipped." Lena quips fondly. To add insult to injury Kara makes a whipping noise and they all laugh when Alex throws them with a pillow.

Maggie's phone ringing cuts off their laughter. She pulls it out her pocket and answers. "Sawyer." She says. She frowns. "Okay, I'll be right there." She hangs up. "I just a lead on my case. I gotta go." She says and stands up.

"Yeah, I gotta get back to the DEO too." Alex adds and stands up with her. "This was fun though, we should really hang out more often." Maggie suggests. "Yes, we should definitely do that." Lena agrees. "We can invite Reign and Lucy. Have a girls night." Alex says.

"Yes! That would be awesome. We got a lot of catching up to do." Kara says. "Alright it settled. I'll spread the word." Maggie says as she and Alex make their way to the door.

"Bye love birds!" She hallas when she's out the door and Alex laughs. "Bye!" Lena and Kara say in unison.

Once they're gone Lena looks down at the Blonde with a gentle smile, running her hands through her hair. "Hey Supergirl." She says softly. Kara just hums contently and nuzzles deeper into Lena's stomach.

"Hey.." She smiles back. "You okay?" Lena asks. "Yeah...just Really tired after that fight." Kara replies and takes Lena's free hand and holds it against her chest. "But it's nice to come back home to you." She admits with dreamy eyes.

Lena feels her heart speed up happily at that confession. "I like you coming home to me." She says softly, almost a whisper. Kara brings their interlocked hands up to her lips and kisses Lena's knuckles.

"I heard what you said, about you being scared." She looks right into Lena's eyes with so much love. Lena tries to look away but Kara doesn't allow it. "Hey, come now. Talk to me." She gently caresses Lena's jaw, turning her head back to look at her.

"It's just...I Really don't know how to be happy." Lena says sheepishly, her heart sore and throat tight. "Everything just slips away. Everything I love just...disappears in some form." She plays with Kara's hair to keep herself from looking at her eyes because she's sure she'll break.

"I guess I just don't want to lose you. And I'm afraid...that If I'm happy, you'll disappear." She says with tears in her eyes. Kara can feel her heart pulling painfully and the broken look on Lena's face.

"I promised I wasn't going anywhere. I intend to keep that promise Lena." Kara says strongly. Lena finally looks at her. She doesn't break, but she's pretty damn close.

"How did I get so lucky. How can so much beauty lay in one person? You have everyone around you in awe. Especially me." Lena says, her heart open and raw now. It's her turn to confess.

"Did you you that I'm content just...just looking at you. Watching you talk on the phone. Something so simple like your voice make me feel like I'm at home." She whispers the last part. "That says something because I have forgotten what that feels like. It's been so long since I've felt that way." She adds. Kara can feel her heart filling up and ready to burst.

"Each and every time you would walk into my office, every press conference, every interview on Supergirl...My eyes always fixed on you. It was like I was under a spell and I didn't want to break free of it." Lena carries on.

"At night, when we would have our little sleep overs here, and you'd pass out like this." She says motioning to their current position.

"Sometimes you'd smile a smile that lights up through the night. I'd like to think that I'm on your mind when that would happen." She giggles when Kara blushes.

"I'm serious." Lena chuckles deeply. "Do you have any idea what you do to me." She says. "When we met, God, Kara it took everything in me not to swoon. I had to will myself not to stare at you." She confesses. "To think that the Girl of Steel is this adorable little fumbling mess was just unbelievably charming. It was a hook, line and sinker then and there." She says.

"I still can't believe you had known the whole time." Kara mumbles into Lena who giggles. "I honestly didn't think we'd ever actually get along. I mean even after you saved me from a falling helicopter." She says.

"Then you corner me on my way to the unveiling of the new name for my company and try and talk me out of it." Lena smiles at the memory of a worried Kara jogging up to her, speaking a mile a minute, try to stop her from going through with the unveiling.

"You were so stubborn." Kara mumbles again. "I was so surprised. Even Reign did a back ground check to see if there was anything up with you." Lena says and Kara's eyes widen. "What?!" She exclaims.

Lena boops her nose. "Relax Puppy. It was a joke." She smiles when Kara sighs in relief.

"Though if I think she would have if I told her not to, you know what, maybe she did, she's extremely overprotective." Lena says with a thoughtful expression. "I should probably ask her." She mumbles. Kara just stares at her. After a few seconds they both start giggling uncontrollably.

"But on the real though, I didn't think it was possible but you have a knack for surprising me Kara Zor-El." Lena says after they finish laugh. Kara's heart jumps at her name falling from Lena's lips. "Everyday I would wake up and you were my first thought. Every night before I go to bed you are my last." Lena confesses softly.

"You they say that you can't love someone if you don't love yourself. But God, I love you so much that sometimes, I forget what it's like to hate myself." Lena whispers with so much emotion. Kara feels her eyes water.

"You are like a breath of fresh air. All I have to do is think about you and I feel stronger. Better." Lena starts running her hand through the blondes hair again, mesmerized.

"And like I said before, I don't know how to be happy but when I'm with you...that's all I am. And that both terrifies and thrills me." She says looking into her eyes. Kara feels herself falling deeper.

"Some people...they live for fortune, for fame...for the material and superficial things. Some people want it all. Diamond rings, necklaces." She says. "They want fast and stylish cars, bodyguards and fans.

"I have all of that. I have the cars, the money, the clothes...But it all means nothing..." She cups Kara's cheek, her emerald eyes shining with pure admiration and adoration. "If I don't have you." She whispers. Kara's tears start falling.

"I would give up all of that, just to be with you because you, Kara Zor-El...are the greatest gift..." Lena declares. That's all it takes.

Kara surges up and captures Lena's lips with her own. Lena immediately returns with just as much passion. Their hearts beating wildly, tears mixing together. With quick movements, Kara shifts them both so she has Lena straddling her. The kiss never breaking. Hands tangled in hair and their clothes.

"You make me crazy..." Lena says when they break apart for a second before kissing her again. "I can't think clearly because you run through my mind always." She says between their kisses. "You're like a melody in my head, stuck on replay. Always on my mind." She adds.

"Sometimes I feel like I'm spinning...dizzy...like I'm high or something...I just feel so light when I'm with you." She whispers and then let's out a soft gasp when Kara starts kissing her neck, the blondes hands running up and down her naked thighs.

"You have no idea what you do to me Kara. Sometimes it kills me because you don't even do it on purpose. It's just one hundred percent you." She whispers out, letting out a soft moan when Kara gently bites her jaw.

"You make me feel dangerous...More than I am..." She says and Kara just growls, pulling her closer, flush against her front. Lena gasps again at the little bit of friction, pulling gently on Kara's head, bringing their lips together.

This kiss is passionate but sweet. All emotions pouring into it. It slows down until eventually they just rest their foreheads together, trying to catch their breath. "God I love you so much, you have no idea." Lena whispers breathlessly.

Kara just hums and pulls her closer, laying her head on Lena's chest listening to the rapid rhythm and short air intakes. Lena holds her head and rest her own apon it. They just sit like that, wrapped in each other.

"Please tell me I'm not dreaming." Kara mumbles into her chest. Lena chuckles. "I was about to asks the same thing." She says. Kara lifts her head up and stares into Lena's eyes. "You're so beautiful. Did I mention how much I love you wearing my clothes." She says and plants a sweet kiss on her lips. Lena giggles.

"You never said it, but I have a pretty good idea." She responds and Kara just hums distracted. Her hands roaming Lena's legs and her focus mostly on leaving gentle kisses along her neck and shoulders.

"How's your side? Does it hurt a lot?" Kara asks, not even stopping her actions but one hand does slip under Lena's top to hover just over her newly patched wound. Lena just sighs contently and leans into the affection.

"Just a bit but I'll survive." She answers. "What about you, you're all covered in dirt. Did you take any serious hits?" The archer questions. Kara kisses her jaw and mumbles. "No, nothing I can't handle." Lena just hums, eyes closed.

"I'm supposed to be taking it easy, but with you doing that, I don't think I can." She says, her hands trailing down Kara's shoulders to her chest just above her breast, her fingers tracing the blondes insignia. Kara doesn't stop, instead it gives her motivation as she gets braver.

"Well, the most beautiful, sexiest and most amazing woman I've ever known is currently sitting in my lap in nothing but my t-shirt and her underwear. Excuse me for being a little excited." She quips as her runs her hands under said t-shirt and trails her finger tips along Lena's spine, making the ravenette let out a breathy sigh and arch a bit into her.

"Oh you think you're the only one." Lena says and leans back to look at Kara in her face. She bites her lip and Kara lets out an audible groan at the sight. "I just so happen to have Supergirl under me." She whispers hotly then dips down to kiss along Kara's jaw.

"Its taking everything in me to not corrupt National City's golden girl." She adds. Kara just sighs, her hands traveling down Lena's back to her ass.

As soon as Lena feels Kara's hands on her butt she nips Kara's ear lobe which evidently results in Kara squeezing her ass. Lena let's out a dirty moan. "Easy there Puppy." She says and Kara whines. Lena giggles gives her a sweet kiss which Kara returns. Once they break apart Lena giggles again and caresses the blondes jaw.

They stare deeply into each other's eyes. "I love you." Kara whispers in a trance. Lena bites her lip, hair falling over her one shoulder and the sun shining beautifully off her angelic face.

 _'Rao how did I get so lucky.'_ Kara thinks. "I love you too." Lena responds tracing every inch of Kara's face with her eyes. _'I swear if I'm dreaming I'm going to riot.'_ She thinks.

"So..." Kara trails off, suddenly getting nervous. "Since we basically have the week off..." She looks down and fiddles with Lena's top. Lena is swooning at the sudden change from sexy to adorable.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me? Like a date. This Friday." Kara says shyly. Lena feels her heart hammer and she's sure Kara and hear it.

She just smiles and strokes Kara's hair before responding. "I would be honored to go on a date with you Kara Danvers." She says. Kara's eyes brighten and a huge smile graces her beautiful face. "Great! Awesome!" She says excitedly. Lena chuckles and gives her a short kiss.

"You're adorable." She says before climbing off Kara and walks into the bedroom to grab her phone. Kara just watches her go with a love sick smile on her face.

She just sits on the couch. _'I got a date with Lena...I got a date with Lena Luthor!'_ She internally squeals. She does a little dance on the couch and silently giggles. _'I Got A Date With Lena Freaking Luthor!'_ She mentally screams and covers her face a pillow. She can't stop smiling.

In the other room, Lena is also having a mini freak out. She's typing away on her phone, a big smile on her face, blush colouring her cheeks.

 _Ray Ray._  
_Dude! We need to talk pronto!_

As soon as she sees Reign reads the messages her phone starts ringing and Reign's number pops up. Lena let's out a frown and a smile at her friends antics.

She answers it of course.

" _Bitch is you dying! What happened!_ " Reign's voice comes through the speaker. Lena knows that by Reign's playful tone the Kryptonian knows that she is alright. So she just chuckles.

"No I'm not dying but I am in heaven." Lena says and looks over to the couch to see Kara is on her phone typing away. " _Ooowie what happened? I've been gone a day and a half._ " Reign says. " _Btw Jess had a mini heart attack so do expect a phone call to bust your ears."_ She adds.

"Tell her I'm fine. In fact tell her I'm great. I might never come into work ever again." She says with a dreamy sigh. Reign gasps on the other end. " _No! You didn't! Bitch we left you alone on Sunday, it's barely Monday afternoon, what the fuck._ " Reign sasses. 

" _Not to mention you're injured, I thought you was smarter than that, honey. I hope you used protection because Aunty Ray Ray finna whip somebody ass._ " She adds, her accent slipping through a bit.

Lena giggles and if she could she would slap Reign. "No you idiot! We didn't get that far." She says. Reign laughs on the other end. " _Well judging by the really fast and really loud beating of your heart I'm guessing you got somewhere._ " She says. "Your judgment is correct." Lena say.

" _Fucking finally! Details._ " Reign says. "Not over the phone." Lena says and checks on Kara again. " _Ooh juicy. Alright fine. I'll take baby sitting duty after lunch with Cat, then you can tell me all about your dirty little escapades._ " Reign teases.

Lena smirks when she hears the soft undertone Reign had in her voice when she casually mentioned Cat. She's not blind, she's seen the signs. She knows her friend might have a little crush on the Blonde Queen of all Media. Though she will save that blackmail for another time.

" _Hey, okay so Update. Lucy just sent me a text saying that our buddies up in the icy mountains are getting closer to whatever is making those non human tracks and heat signatures._ " Reign says.

" _Also, Toby is a little terror, he keeps messing around and giving our agents hell, you should see the video she sent me, it's hilarious._ " She laughs.

"Anything on our terrors sibling or our clone zombies?" Lena asks. " _Nah, not that I know of but Alex and Eliza are still working on a cure for the mother. They're checking on the make of the clombies to see of there's anything that can help with that._ " Reign informs.

Lena raises and amused eyebrow. "Clonebies?" She asks. " _Clone zombies, Clonebies. Copy right._ " Reign says nonchalantly.

Lena chuckles. Then sighs deeply. "Listen, I know I have you quite the scare yesterday." She says softly and she can practically feel Reign's sadness and worry. "What I did was stupid and ridiculous but it was the only thing I could think of and I just went with it." Lena explains.

" _I know you always follow your instincts and they're mostly right but sometime they suck._ " Reign mumbles out.

" _The thought of losing you...I nearly lost it Lena. Just seeing you lying there.._." She lets out a shaky breath. " _Please..I'm begging you...don't scare me like that again._ " She whispers into the receiver. Lena stays silent for a moment.

They both know neither of them can make that kind of promise. They lead dangerous lives. Scares like this is bound to happen no matter how careful they are.

"I promise I'll try to be less reckless." Lena finally says. Reign sighs. " _I guess that works. I know I can't ask that of you. Especially since you can't ask that of me. Not with the way we live._ " She says. "Hey." Lena says firmly. "We'll be fine okay. Together we're unstoppable. At least that's what Dee used to say." She quips with a small smile. It gets Reign to laugh a bit.

" _I think that's mostly because of all the trouble we used to get in and out of. We definitely are a one of a kind duo._ " She says. "She'd be proud of us." Lena says softly. " _Yeah...maybe Not after your little stunt holy shit._ " Reign jokes but they both know Dylan would have been the most terrified out of them all.

"Yeah, she would definitely not be happy about that." Lena chuckles. " _Listen, I gotta go. I promised I'd tell Cat about what happened. Apparently Winn can't keep it mouth shut and she really wants to know what's going on. That's okay right. I mean, she already knows about Kara and the DEO. And about me. I'm sure she can keep Spectrum a secret. I trust her._ " Reign rambles on.

Lena smirks. "Yeah yeah, sure. I mean, if you trust her I'm sure it's okay." She says with a little sass that she's sure Reign didn't pick up.

" _Ah awesome. I just gotta go pick up the NDA's for her to sign, but after that...I will come see you. I'm guessing you'll be staying there indefinitely?_ " Reign asks. Lena thinks it over.

"Probably just until I'm healed and don't need a babysitter. Think you can bring some of my things over?" Lena asks. " _You got it Squirt. I'll see you later. Love ya._ " Reign says. "Love you too ya weirdo." Lena chuckles and hangs up.

She smiles down at her phone. Kara walks in. "Hey, I know we had brunch not too long ago but I'm thinking of ordering something to eat. I'm starving. What do you say? Chinese and a movie?" She asks, phone and menu in her hands. Lena smiles brightly.

"Sounds Perfect."

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww! It's so fluffy I'm gonna die!!! They're just so cute!!
> 
> This was mostly a soft and soul sister kinda chapter. I wanted to show the relationship and friendships between our gals. The sisterhood bond between the Danvers girls and our two badass useless whipped gay smol beans.
> 
> Of course I had to add Reign and Lena's bond too because they're special and I like their relationship.
> 
> I wanted to keep it fluffy for a few chapters before we got into the thick of things. I have big plans everyone. BIG PLANS. And it's going to get messy.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Eliza bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know it's a late update but I literally just finished all my assignments and I am just so tired!
> 
> This is just a fluff chapter of a mother daughter moment kind of thing between Lena and Eliza because I think we need some of that.
> 
> Also a little look into what might come up next. Lena talking about her birth mom is not random.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 32

3 days later.

"Don't even _think_ about it!" Eliza says sternly. "Oh come on please, I'm dying just sitting here! Just this once please." Lena begs. "Hell no, sit your ass down." The older woman demands. Lena whines and falls back on the couch.

"Sorry Lee, but you're still injured." Kara says walking out the room in her Supergirl suit putting her ear piece in her ear.

"I'm not asking to go out to field, I want to go to the DEO and help at least." Lena complains. "No, you can't. You're already stressed enough. You should be resting not worrying about anything else." Eliza says.

"Besides if we let you leave ,Ray will have our heads. She gave strict instructions and also she's scary." Kara adds.

"She is a ball of fluff." Lena rolls her eyes. "That can rip me in half." Kara shudders. "I've never seen her angry but I've seen her in action. I'd rather not piss her off." She adds. "What she said." Eliza quips.

"There's a certain vibe about her that tells you to watch yourself." the older blonde says and frowns. "But you're right she is a ball fluff. That can occasionally hurt you with her pinky." She says.

"I feel so useless just sitting here while you guys go out and put yourselves in danger and I can't help." Lena says throwing her hands up. "Welcome to my world." Eliza mumbles and sits down beside her.

"You being here safe is helping us." Reign says flying through the window making all three women jump in surprise.

" _Stop_ doing that!" Kara says holding her chest. Reign just smirks behind her mask. It materializes away to show her smug face. Lena just throw a pillow at her which she easily catches and throws back in one motion.

"That was cool." Eliza says. "I want to know how you managed to get that right." She adds. "Well our techie would love to geek out. I'll ask her to come through." Lena says, still bitter that she can't join her friends on their mission.

"Please no. She won't shut up. I love her and her rambles are adorable but I already have you nerding twenty-four seven. Especially when you two are in the same room. It's like you speak another language." Reign says and Lena sticks out her tongue.

"This is fun but we gotta go." Reign looks to Kara who is looking nervous for some reason. Reign just raises an eyebrow at her. Kara quickly looks away and squirms. Eliza and Lena try not to giggle.

"Right. Okay." Kara says and walks over to Lena. "I'll see you when I get back." She says and gives her a sweet kiss. "I love you." She whispers against her lips. Lena pouts but tells her she loves her as well.

"Lets go, Blondie!" Reign chuckles as she flies out the window. Kara steals another kiss before bolting to the window. "Hey wait up!" She says as she too flies out the window after Reign.

Silence fills the condo. It's just Eliza and Lena now. Lena won't admit it but she a little nervous to be left alone with the older blonde. Usually there is at least one person with them but now it's just them.

"So..." Eliza trails off teasingly and Lena holds back an embarrassed groan. Her face heating up. _'Please no.'_ She thinks. Seeing Lena's face turn red immediately, Eliza just chuckles.

"How did that happen?" She asks. She has an idea since she heard Alex complaining to Winn that they need to put Kara on a leash because she can't keep her hands off Lena since they confessed their undying love. She laughed to herself at the traumatised look on her daughter's face.

Lena just covers her face and whines. "Oh come on now. Don't leave me hanging. I want to know everything." Eliza says teasingly and rubs Lena's back. Lena just shakes her head, refusing to have this conversation.

"Either you tell me or I get Kara to tell me. Either way I will know so you might as well spill." The professor says. Lena groans, still blushing behind her hands.

"Alex says you and Kara have been getting handsy." Eliza fishes. "Nothing happened!" Lena finally says. Eliza just laughs. "According to Maggie, something happened." Eliza quips.

"She also said something about a ripped shirt..." She trails off and Lena grabs a pillow and face palms with it. "Kill me now." She mumbles. _'I'm going to knock Maggie out when I see her again. Traitor. I thought we were in this together.'_ She thinks.

"I'm not trying to embarrass you Lena. I just want to talk. Especially now since I'm pretty sure I won't get an opportunity like this again in a while." Eliza chuckles softly and rubs her back.

Lena tries not to flinch and shiver at the familiar yet alien feeling of motherly affection shown by the older woman.

Of course, Eliza doesn't miss her small reaction but decides against bringing that file out. Talking about that particular topic will bring out other confidential topics that everyone has a silent agreement on even though they don't actually know what those topics are.

Sometimes you just know that some things are off limits, mostly because someone never mentions it or avoids it when brought up.

More specifically Lena's past, both during and before she was adopted by the Luthors. As well as Jeremiah. Lena is still in the dark about Jeremiah's roll with Cadmus and Lillian and as they said before they'd rather keep at that way.

Eliza agrees with Kara when she says that Lena doesn't need that on her shoulders too now that she's met the youngest Luthor. Though she does feel a bit guilty for keeping it from her.

She knows Lena isn't aware of the real reason she was sceptical before. As far as Lena knows, Eliza just wasn't fond of the idea of a Luthor near her Super daughter. Not that a Luthor had her husband turn on them.

They're still looking for him. And if Lena were to find out, there's not doubt she will do everything she can to help find him but that would also mean putting her in a position that they are trying to avoid. Especially after the whole invasion things. They can see she still blames herself even if she doesn't show it.

"No, nope." Lena mumbles into the pillow. Eliza smiles at this. Despite the young woman's reputation, she's actually a huge dork. _'Perfect for Kara.'_ She thinks.

"Yes. Come on. Tell me. I'm dying to know what Kara said. She won't tell me." Eliza says. She has a good idea because ever since the two actually met, Kara never really shut up about Lena. Especially as they got closer.

"I find that very hard to believe." Lena says when she finally lifts her head from the pillow. Her cheeks tinted and face bashful. "I'm sure she tells you everything. She talks about you a lot." She says. Eliza's heart leaps abit at the revelation. She's always wondered what Kara actually thought of her.

When Kara had arrived on earth, she was very reserved, understandably. She barely wanted to talk to anyone or do anything. Eliza had done her best to make the girl feel at home but she knew that she never could. It was just something she couldn't do.

Sure Kara warmed up eventually but there was still that little distance despite how close they are. Especially with that whole thing with Alex feeling inadequate.

"Oh honey, I'm sure you of all people know kids don't tell their parent everything." The blonde says and Lena smiles with a nod. "Yeah, got that right." She mumbles.

"Exactly now, so tell me, what happened? I'm guessing it had something to do with the mission that got you in this position." Eliza says. Lena smiles and chuckles softly.

"You could say that. It happened so fast, kind of like a blur. I remember more of how I felt than what actually happened." The CEO says. Eliza frowns but says nothing.

"One moment I'm walking into her apartment talking, the next, she's speeds halfway across the room and just..kisses me." Lena blushes as she says this. Eliza chuckles deeply. "Yeah...that sounds like Kara." She says fondly.

"According to Maggie, that's sounds like Alex too." Lena smirks when Eliza rolls her eyes. "My girls." She playfully sighs. The two of them share a laugh.

They calm down. "But really, nothing happened." Lena says. Eliza hums, not buying it. "Yeah okay try again." She says. Lena let's out a breath.

"Okay, we might have gotten a little carried away after she told me how she felt." She finally says. Eliza raises an amused eyebrow. Lena rolls her eyes this time. "Okay, maybe more than a little but I swear we stopped before it got to too heated. It was a long day for both of us." Lena says.

"Not to mention you were and currently are injured." Eliza quips motioning to Lena's side. "Ugh, don't remind me." Lena mumbles when she rubs her face, remembering that the squad is out there facing a dangerous enemy and she's stuck here.

"It's not that bad, Lena." Eliza says when she sees the worry on the young woman's face. "I just hate not knowing." Lena says softly and Eliza can sense the undertone of why. _'Poor girl. She's lost so much.'_ She thinks.

"You and Ray never talk about her." She says carefully. _'Thread lightly.'_ She mentally tells herself. Lena is in a state that Eliza knows is not one often seen. She might as well get to know a little more about her. She knows the gist of it but she knows this is sore topic. Maybe she can get Lena to open up.

She knows for a fact she can't get Ray to open up, especially about this. The Kryptonian is more guarded than Lena is. Besides, herself and Ray are not exactly friends. They've never really talked outside of the lab and DEO.

Lena just looks down. "I know. It hurts. She was the closest thing I had to a loving motherly figure." She says softly. Eliza shifts closer to her. "As you know. Mother isn't the greatest example of warm and fuzzy. Or even remotely supportive." Lena chuckles bitterly.

"And for some reason I can't remember a goddamned thing about my birth mother." She fiddles with her necklace. "I might have been very young but I should at least have something to remember, even if it is blurry but...I don't even have that." She says.

Eliza feels for the girl. She really does. And she's just confused now because how does Lena not remember a thing from her past before the Luthors? She might have been young, four years old, but she should at least have one distant memory. Does she really not remember anything? Anything at all?

"I'm guessing you have a lot of questions for Lillian then." Eliza say slowly. Lena chuckles darkly again. "Oh yes. I do. She might have been right about who my father was. I definitely am a blood Luthor that much is true. But the story she told me about my birth mother...I don't believe it." Lena admits.

"Sure, maybe it is true, but I know for a fact it's not the whole truth. There's always been something they were all hiding from me. I always knew there was something." She says. "You being a Luthor by blood is not it is it?" Eliza says knowingly. Lena nods, her eyes hard fire.

"Something happened between my mother and Lillian." Lena says. "I just know it. It can't just be the affair. Lillian can hold a grudge but even she wouldn't care so much of my father cheating so much that she despises me." She adds.

Eliza frowns at this. "You've been thinking about this a lot haven't you?" She asks.

"Ever since she told me." Lena confirms. "Has there been any other things that tell you there was something else?" Eliza asks. Lena stays silent. _'I'll take that as a yes.'_ She thinks.

"Have...have you ever looked into it?" She asks. She's not sure why she's afraid of the answer she might get out of Lena but this is something that gives her a weird vibe. Lena is right when she says something doesn't add up.

Lillian may be a crazy but she's not a one to hold a grudge for something like cheating. She'd probably get revenge and get over it.

"I tried but...I couldn't bring myself to do it." Lena says softly. _'she's afraid of what she will find.'_ Eliza concludes.

"What if my mother really didn't want me and just...left me at an orphanage or something." Lena add with a sad voice. "Like did they really pay her off to keep her mouth shut?" She asks.

"It just...it just bothers me sometimes. Like they say you can't miss what you never had but...I feel...like something is missing." Lena says frustrated.

Eliza understands. She brings Lena in for a hug. The younger woman goes stiff for a minute and Eliza can feel her heart breaking. Lena eventually relaxes into the embrace but still refuses to let the tears flow.

"You really had the worst of it didn't you." Eliza says softly. "I can't fathom the idea of anyone not wanting you as a daughter." She says honestly and Lena's eyes water even more, but still, she stops them from rolling.

"Does anyone else know about this? Kara?" Eliza asks, running her hands comfortingly through Lena's hair. The ravenette shakes her head.

"Only Ray." Is all Lena says. "The bond you two have is incredible. I've only ever seen that sort of loyalty in Kara and Alex. And they used to hate each other." Eliza quips. "Ever since we met we've been inseparable. She's been with me through everything." Lena says.

"Dylan, our mentor, always used to make us feel better when we were down about not knowing who our real parents were and how the Luthors didn't feel like family even if they were nice to a point." She adds.

"She used to tell us that, even though we weren't blood, we were still family. The three of us against the universe. Stuck together through thick and thin. That even at our worst, that even when we weren't the most lovable, we still loved each other." Lena let's out a small sad laugh.

"And if you had seen me and Ray at our worst...you'd understand the full significance of why that means so much to us." She adds. Eliza hums. "Well according to the girls and Kara's scared expression before she left, I'm guessing I don't want to find out." She says.

Lena chuckles. "You have no idea. There's a reason we're so reserved. Not just to protect us. But to protect others as well." She says and the two break apart. They're silent for a moment. Eliza watches her for a moment. She seems more relaxed and open but still guarded.

"You know, I took a look at Ray's file. The one you provided for Kara's training." She starts slowly. "I noticed something very different in her. You said she and Kara were the same yet...Ray is...special." She adds. She has taken a look at Reign's file, mostly for research purposes. She did the same for Lena.

She went through all the files of the agents helping out from Spectrum but Reign's stood out the most, not because she's an alien because Eliza is accustomed to that now but because even for a Kryptonian she's got something extraordinary.

Lena obviously sees where this is going but she's not sure if she should reveal Reign's true story.

 _'Would it be weird. I mean, despite Ray, she wouldn't mind because even though she won't admit it, she does trust Eliza as I do. She just doesn't want to get too attached. It's still an open wound.'_ She thinks.

"Ray...Ray isn't like Kara are Clark. She maybe be from Krypton and all but...She's more than Kryptonian." Lena says cautiously. "It's complicated." She adds softly, remembering that Ray had an episode not too long ago and she wasn't there.

Eliza can see this a new territory for them but she's taking this opportunity regardless. "I would say so. Her genetic make up is a little too perfect to be natural." She says.

"Not to mention her brain activity is not exactly normal, even for a alien." She adds. Lena bites her lip. "Yeah that's a whole other story that you're going to have to talk to her about." She says.

"I doubt I'd get anything out of her. She seems to be avoiding me." Eliza says, genuinely a little hurt. Lena give her an apologetic smile.

"It's not you, trust me. It's still a little soon for her. Not even two years ago did her own adoptive mother mysteriously die with no sign what so ever." She says.

"You probably remind her a lot of Dylan and that kind of gets to her. She's still dealing with it. She's strong, but even she has her moments." She adds.

"Don't take it personally. I promise she'll warm up eventually." She says. Eliza just nods, feeling a little better.

"I guess that's okay. I remember when Kara first landed she couldn't look me in the eye for weeks without breaking down. Alex was the only one she could really be remotely close to her because she didn't necessarily remind Kara of anyone she lost on Krypton. She didn't have a sister or even siblings." Eliza says.

"Jeremiah and I, every time she saw us...She would be remained that her real parents were gone. It was hard for all of us." She admits.

"It physically hurt that I couldn't help ease her pain. She lost her entire world, her whole family, everything she's ever known, and I couldn't do anything." The blonde says softly, her bright eyes glistening a bit.

"That's one of the worst things a mother could experience. Not being able to help her child, blood or not, it's heart breaking." She finishes.

Lena feels for her. She might not know what it's like to be a mother but she knows what it's like to feel helpless when a loved one is suffering. "It must have gotten harder when you're husband died." Lena says softly.

"Alex told me things went south after that. She and Kara still feel really bad about all the stress they put you under." She adds. 

Eliza let's out a soft chuckle. "Yes, they were terrors growing up but...despite their feud, they were there for me when I needed it the most. The only time they ever got along before that whole thing with Kenny happened." She says.

Lena smiles. "They told me about that. It's kinda sad that it happened but I guess it's good it brought them together." She says. "Kara had lost so much already and to have her friend just...ripped away from her...it was hard." Eliza says. "She almost lost Alex too. God I don't even want to think about that." She shivers.

"You must have the worst anxiety and stress in the world. Both your daughter's risk their lives everyday, not knowing that they will return home....how do you deal with that?" Lena asks genuinely curious. Eliza is silent for a moment.

"I have faith. And I hope. I prey to all that is holy that my girls make it back home to me." She says. "It doesn't stop me from worrying but does offer some comfort. Knowing they've been through so much and how strong they are. Knowing they've survived everything so far. It's a little assuring." She adds.

"But you can't help but think of the worst." Lena finishes for her. Eliza nods. "It's a vicious cycle but it's how it's always been. Sometimes you just have to live with it." She says. "They're all the way out here while you're in Midvale. Why not just move here?" Lena asks.

She's been wondering about this. As far as she knows, Eliza was alone back in Midvale.

"Well, I tell myself that it's because I don't want to be in the girl's way. I don't want them to worry about me." The blonde starts.

"But I guess, it's also because I don't think I'll survive having to physically see them do the things they do everyday. I mean, I've only been here how long and my stress levels have reached higher than before." She says.

"Back in Midvale, although it hurts to be away from them, it's kind of a shelter, a shield. For all of us. When Kara and Alex need a breather they can come home and I don't have a heart attack every time I see them running out the door to save the world." She finishes.

"I get it." Lena says after a moment. "Every time I see Kara flying around, fighting off bad guys and getting caught in all the chaos she does, it scares me." Lena says.

"At least with Reign I can actually be there to help on missions but with Kara...She's mostly out there alone if not with the DEO." She adds.

Eliza back tracks a bit. _'Reign? Who's Rei-oh..oh that must be...okay.'_ She mentally concludes. _' But Reign? Who names their child Reign? I mean...it kinda fits but...Not even that's normal for extraterrestrial. At least...I think it's not.'_ She rants in her head. _'Interesting.'_ She thinks.

"but Yes, this whole thing with my birth mom...It's not something I often think about. But when I do...It's hard to stop. A lot of things just don't add up and you know, as a scientist, if things don't add up you'll do everything you can to get to the bottom of it." Lena says. Eliza nods in agreement.

She'll admit that even she is intrigued right now and she doesn't even know the smallest part of the story. Maybe if she and Lena...

"But I guess I should just let it go. It's not like it matters anyway. It's been so long and I don't even know what she looks like or anything about her." The archer says. "It's no use searching if I don't even know what I'm looking for." She adds softly. _'...or Not.'_ Eliza thinks.

She shifts closer instead and takes Lena's hand in hers, waiting for the younger woman to face her. Lena just keeps her head down.

"Lena...Lena look at me please." She says. Lena just shakes her head, not wanting to look Eliza in her face. "They say you can't miss what you never had." She says. "So if that's the case...why do I feel like I'm missing something?" She asks, mostly to herself.

"Hey." Eliza says firmly. Lena finally looks up at her. "No matter what happened back then, no matter the reason for all of this confusion. You are still a beautiful and wonderful person." She says.

"And maybe you don't remember anything and maybe there is a chance you won't remember but that doesn't mean it's the end." She squeezes Lena's hands.

"You had the worst of it in the past. But now, now you have us. You have me. And I promise you, that I will do everything in my power to give you the best. You deserve a mother who will do anything to love and protect you." Eliza says honestly.

Lena can feel her heart pulling painfully, heat spreading all over her chest as her breath catches in her throat and tears well up in her eyes. She can't believe it. She doesn't believe it.

"I might not be what you probably once had, but I assure you, you are not alone anymore. Both you and Ray. We're your family now." Eliza continues.

"And one things for sure, in this family. We never give up on anyone. Even if they give up on us." She says and feels her own tears beginning to form when flashes of Jeremiah cross her vision and the complete and utter look of betrayal on her Alex's face during that hard time in their lives.

Lena can't hold it in anymore, she just completely breaks down, falling into Eliza's arms. The blonde just holds her as she cries. She's seen the guarded expression on Lena's face the whole time since they've met.

Seeing the wall go up as she was talking, seeing the disbelief reflected in her eyes, like she's waiting for an attack, for rejection. It makes Eliza want to find every person who ever hurt her in anyway and just knock the shit out of them.

Watching this young woman break because she's not used to affection, from others besides Reign, makes her want to find Lillian and slap her silly for not giving the girl what she really needed. A real supportive mother who would do anything to make her happy. Not make her feel worthless and inadequate.

She understands now. She understands why Kara and Alex admire Lena so much. The girl has been through hell and back and still she has a heart of gold but breaks like glass. As strong as she is, she can't hold the world on her shoulders. She's just one person.

She can see from the way Lena carries herself that the girl is a fighter. A stubborn one at that. A warrior. One to who protects, but is reluctant to be protected. One who gives, and expects nothing in return. One that helps, but never asks for it. The silent crier.

She can see Lena is alert most of the time. Balanced, but clumsy. Trips over her self-esteem more times than is shown. Has a lot of pride but not enough to blow her ego because she knows if she lands on it, it will shatter like glass. Not sure who's running with her or against her. Trust issues. Mommy and Daddy issues.

Has a purple heart because she keeps beating herself up over things she had no control over and can't change.

Eliza now knows what she has been feeling since meeting the youngest Luthor. It's the same feeling she had when she took Kara in. The same feeling when she held Alex in her arms for the first time.

Seeing a beautiful soul, tainted by a cruel world at first sight. Wanting to protect them from anything and everything. Hoping and praying they don't get corrupted by the bad and hoping they don't lose their light when they see the darkness it holds.

She holds Lena tighter at the thought of what the ravenette had to witness. Had to go through. Growing up in the cold heart of a stereotypical rich family and then inheriting it's wealth and demons. Something she didn't ask for.

The girl had money. Everything anyone could ever dream of. Everything that she could ever want. But she didn't have the one thing she needed. Love.

Like Lena said, she might have had Ray and she might have had her mentor, but it's not the same.

They sit like that for a while. Lena still silently sobbing. Eliza starts to hum a song she used to sing to Alex and Kara when they had nightmares or couldn't sleep.

Eventually Lena's sobs turn to sniffles until they stop all together and her breathing evens out. She's fallen asleep and Eliza gently lays the girl's head in her lap.

Softly running her fingers through the dark locks she makes a vow to give her what she's been missing.

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh it's so cute. Mama Eliza is just perfect and baby Lena makes my heart ache with her angsty cuteness.
> 
> Yes, as I said before, Lena talking about her birth mom is not random, I do plan on doing something there so just you wait. It's going to be a doozy.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara has a gay panic. Eliza teases Alex. Kara and Reign bond. Reign and Eliza find something potentially life changing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this piece of shit is back with another emotional and fun chapter.
> 
> Some bonding between our Kryptonians. Eliza and Reign finally have a conversation and find something interesting that's about change a lot of things.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 33

The next day.

"Ray! Ray! Ray!" Kara yells out as she runs into the DEO labs clad in her SuperSuit. The brunette Kryptonian looks up from the tablet in her hand. Eliza and Alex who are also in the lab turn to the frantic blonde.

"Geez Blondie where's the fire. What are you even doing here, it's your shift to watch over Lena." Reign says. "I know I know. I asked Maggie if she could stay with her longer. I need your help." Kara says nervously. "Is everything okay?" Eliza asks.

"No everything is not okay!" The blonde whines. "I have a date with Lena tomorrow and I don't know what do! I'm freaking out!" She says flailing her arms around to emphasise her point.

Alex snorts. "Ah okay." She says and turns back her task giggling to herself. Eliza smacks her arm even though she's trying not to laugh either.

Reign just rolls her eyes but smiles. "Okay okay. Since you asked so nicely. I'll help. This is my best friend after all. Wouldn't want her beloved to fail now do we." She teases and places the tablet down.

"I'll be right back ladies." She says over her shoulder as she walks Kara out the lab.

Once they're gone, Eliza and Alex burst out laughing. "Oh man. This is the greatest. I have never seen Kara freak out about a date this bad." Alex says.

"Honestly I don't understand why she's so nervous. She and Lena could have the worst of dates but still enjoy themselves." Eliza quips.

"Right. I mean if you think about it they've already been dating since they met. The little lunches and what not." Alex says. "I guess since they didn't think of it as dates it wasn't such a big deal." She adds.

"Yes but now not only is Kara going be going on a date with someone she's in love with but she's the one planning it. Which is something she's never really had to do." Eliza says.

"Yeah. Lena definitely has a way of making Kara feel brand new. You should have seen her face when I first met Lena." Alex chuckles.

"She tried to play it cool, trying to act like she wasn't having a gay panic when Lena unexpectedly asked to contact Supergirl." She says.

"Of course I had no idea what a gay panic looked like because if I did, I would have figured I was gay a long time ago." She says.

"I always knew you were gay, since you were a child." Eliza says. Alex frowns. "What?" Eliza smiles. "It was the little things and some things one would consider cliche and stereotypical." She says.

"For one, when you very young, when we took you to the park, and you would see a bunch of little boys picking on the girls. You would out right tackle them." Eliza laughs the memory.

"You were like a little ninja it was adorable." She adds and Alex blushes and covers her face.

"I remember one particular time when you were about 8 or 9 years old. We were at the botanical gardens, just enjoying some family time." Eliza starts.

"Oh god." Alex groans, already knowing where this story is going. "Mom, please no." She pleads. Eliza just chuckles.

"There was the cute little girl about your age sitting under one of the smaller trees." She says. "She was ready a book and you were just _fascinated_ by her red hair." Eliza smiles when Alex blushes.

"I remember you told me it looked like it was glowing under the sunlight and made look like a princess." She says and Alex groans again.

"The best part was you actually took 20 minutes looking for a flower to give to her. Even after that you climbed the tree she was sitting under and then hung by your legs until you were at eye level with her because you _'didn't want to block her glow with your shadow'._ " Eliza continues.

"It was adorable how flustered you got when you gave her the flower and told her she was pretty like a princess." She says. "Please stop." Alex starts gently banging her head on the table.

"Then she gave you a Spider-Man man style kiss on the cheek as a thank you before she left with her family." Eliza quips. "You didn't stop smiling the rest of the day." She finishes. Alex let's out a whine.

"Oh that is just precious." Lena says as she and Maggie walk into the lab. Both Danvers women turn to them. Lena is smirking and Maggie is trying, key word, trying not to giggle.

Alex groans again and tries to crawl under the table. Maggie chuckles and walks over to her. She grabs her by the waist just before the red head can get away.

"No. Let me die under here." The agent whines, wiggling in her fiancee's arms trying to get away.

"What are two even doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be resting Lena." Eliza asks, watching the couple with amusement. Lena rolls her eyes.

"I've been sitting on my ass the last four days. If I don't get up and do something, I'm never going get better. I have to start moving around like normal at some point." She explains.

Eliza nods. "I guess you have a point." She says. "I'm surprised you came here and didn't go to L-Corp." The blonde says. "Oh we did." Maggie steps in, still hugging her future wife by the waist, Alex is not giving up.

"Jess kicked her out and threatened to hide her toys away again." She adds.

"I love her, but she's a meanie." Lena pouts. "You've been spending too much time with Kara." Alex says from under the table, still wig-waggling.

"You've gone soft Luthor." She adds with a smirk. "Says the one currently hiding under the table, cuddling her future wife." Lena counters.

"We're wrestling." Alex comments. "Well, we know they'll be prepared when their kids catch them in the act." Eliza quips and her and Lena laugh at the couple's immediate reaction of bright red faces and hiding their faces in each other's necks.

"Anyway, find anything interesting yet?" Lena asks turning to the consoles and screens, looking over them.

"Almost, our buddies at our desert facility are still working on breaking into the mainframe of the Daxemite ship we hijacked." Alex says.

"It's a lot more complex than anything we've seen. A mixture between a whole bunch of both earth and alien languages." She adds.

"So we know that these guys have an abundance of knowledge and resources, not counting the almost unlimited amount of man power." Maggie quips.

"Well, when we looked at the um, what does Ray call them, Clonebies or something, whatever." Eliza says with a wave of her hand.

"When we took a look at their genetic make up, some of the components have matched with that of the toxin in the mother alien." She walks over to the screen to show them.

"What was fascinating was we found out that the missing component was actually DNA from someone or something else. What? We're not sure yet, that's what we're trying to figure out." Alex finishes.

Lena stares at the screen with a analytical look. "Hmm. This seems familiar. Where have I seen this?" She mumbles to herself. "You find something?" Eliza asks, having heard her.

"Huh, oh no, at least I don't think so. I think I've seen this before. I'm not sure where but it is familiar. I'll look into it." Lena answers. "Its something." Alex says.

"Are you two going to get out from under there?" Lena asks. Both Maggie and Alex shake their heads. "Nah, it's comfortable." They both say. They four of them share a laugh.

Meanwhile.

"Okay so let me get this straight." Reign says. "You asked Lena out on a date, but have no idea how to plan a date because you've never had to. And now that you have to, you don't know what do because you want to impress Lena but have no idea how because in your own words _'What do you do for someone who can do anything'_ am I right here?" She finishes.

Kara just nods, still freaking out internally. She and Reign and flown out to sit atop L- Corp and talk.

"Kara, I honestly don't understand why you would be so worried about this." Reign says. "You don't have to go above and beyond. Lena is a woman with money that could basically do anything. It's the little things that get her attention." She adds.

Kara thinks it over. "I know. I just, I just really want it to be special." She sighs. "I asked you because you know her better than anyone, even herself. As much as I know about her, I don't know what she thinks of as a perfect date." She adds.

Reign sighs. "Lena maybe seem like a complicated woman but she's really not. The perfect date for can be just sitting at home in pj's, playing videogames and eating pizza." She says.

"But, I guess if you really want to impress her. The best way to do that is to show her you." Reign quips. "Show her me? What does that mean?" Kara asks confused.

"Think of it this way. Like you said, you know a lot but not enough, so why not do something where you two can get to know each other a little more." Reign explains.

"You've been in that condo a whole week now and I can tell you've gotten closer but, even with that you're both still holding back on some things." She says.

"Find a way to talk about the things you wouldn't normally talk about or reveal. Just be open." Reign tells her. "Lena has always been closed off as you know. Mostly because she was taught not to show weakness and that to show any emotion is weak." She says.

"She is scared about this." She says. Kara frowns. "What?" She asks. Reign sighs. "She won't say so, but she's terrified about being in a relationship or feeling anything remotely romantic for anyone." She says.

"Every relationship she's had hasn't worked and she thinks it's her fault always. She's afraid this won't work either but she's always been one to take chances." Reign looks out to city.

"You want to have the perfect date. Just make it known to her that it is worth it. That she's worth it. Reassure her. How you do it doesn't really matter. Just that you do." She finishes.

Kara thinks about what she said. It really opened her eyes. Since admitting their feelings, they've never really talked about it. Just being together and in each other's presence was enough.

"Kara?" Reign asks. "Yeah?" Kara says. "You know I like you right?" Reign says. Kara frowns and her heart beats faster. _'Am I about to get the shovel talk. I'm not ready!'_ She thinks.

"I-i...uh, yes, I guess." She says nervously. "Relax Blondie, I'm not going to threaten you." Reign chuckles hearing the blonde have an internal panic. Kara doesn't calm down. _'Is this a trick?'_ She thinks. Reign rolls her eyes.

She pulls the hero into a headlock and ruffles her hair. Kara squeaks in surprise but groans when she feels the brunette mess up her hair.

"Seriously Kara, I'm not." Reign says when she let's her go. Kara just pouts and tries to fix her hair, still not buying it.

"Remember when Lee and I told you about what I am?" Reign says after they calm down. Kara nods. She feels her heart pull remembering that her father was involved.

"That game night I missed, I was with Cat, Carter and Kyle. Everything was going great. Something happened that night that caused that...ugly part of me to come out. The part that was meant to be instead of well...me." Reign says softly. Kara frowns but says nothing.

"The...The thing that's inside of me, she's extremely dangerous, more than I am. So things can get very ugly when she shows her face. That glitch I had that night, that was the first since my mother died." Reign admits.

Kara puts her hand on her shoulder as comfort. "I still feel her. She's always there but...for some reason something hasn't felt right." Reign says softly.

"That promise I made you make, the day we met. I wasn't kidding about it." She looks Kara in the eyes and Kara finally understands.

"Reign..." She tries but the brunette cuts her off. "She's gotten stronger. I can feel it. As much as I have control over her, as strong as I am. The more I glitch the stronger she gets." Reign says and her pretty brown eyes hold so much fear. Something Kara's only seen once.

"Listen. I like you, you're a good person and even better soul. I know you're right for Lena." Reign says. "I need you to promise me something else. I need you to swear on your life." She states firmly. Kara can hear the woman's strong heart beat.

Gulping, she nods. "I need you to promise me, that you will protect her. With your life. No matter what. Obviously, family is important and that would be an impossible choice." Reign starts rambling.

"Look my point is, that if something were to happen to me, I'm going to need you to step up. Because I know that if that happens, Lee will spiral and you're the only one who can save her from herself." Reign states. Kara nods. "I promise." She says truthfully.

Reign claps her on the back and smiles. "Also, I promise to make sure that nothing happens to you either." Kara promises. Reign looks up at her with a frown.

"You're family now Reign. And that means I will protect you as well." She says. "You might be the big sister between us.." Kara points between them.

"...but that doesn't mean you have to stand up front alone." Kara gives her a big hug. Reign goes stiff but eventually relaxes. "{ _Stronger Together_ }" Kara whispers in kryptonease. Reign feels a weight lift off her shoulders.

They pull apart. "Have you told Lena about this?" Kara asks. "Just about what happened." Reign says with a sigh. "You should probably tell her the rest then." Kara says. "I know but she's finally happy. I don't want to throw this on her." Reign says softly looking out at the city.

"But keeping it from her will hurt you both." Kara points out. "I know." Reign mumbles. "She could help." Kara says.

"She has a way of making people feel better about their fears." She says with a small smile. Reign chuckles. "That is true." She says.

"So...." Kara says with a slight mischievous tone in her voice. "What?" Reign says lowly, hearing that the blonde is about to tease her about something.

"You and Cat..." The blonde trails off. "Stop." Reign immediately interrupts her. Kara bursts out laughing. "Oh come on, you can't fool me!" She says dramatically. "There is nothing going on between me and Cat. We're just friends." Reign says blushing.

"You like her." Kara states. "Of course I do. She's my friend." Reign says trying to avoid the actually meaning. "No no no. You _like like_ her. You're totally crushing on her." Kara sings.

"Kara..." Reign warns. Kara is not phased, the bright colouring on Reign's cheeks makes her less intimidating.

"Cat and Ray Ray sitting in a tree!" Kara sings. "K.I.S.S.I.N-HEY!" The blondes song is cut short when Reign pushes her off the ledge they're sitting on. The hero floats back up with fake pout.

"Aww, is widdle Way Way embaswassed." Kara says in a baby voice and pinches Reign's cheeks. The brunette slaps her hand away and lasers her butt. "Hey! Rude!" Kara exclaims jumping away. She laughs when Reign huffs out a breath.

"Just admit it and I'll stop." Kara says. "We both know that's a lie." Reign mumbles not meeting her eyes. "Of course it is. Now just say it." Kara says and shakes her by her shoulders.

The brunette just whines. "We're supposed to be talking about your love life not mine." She deflects.

"Oh don't worry, you helped a million. I've got an idea and it's going to be perfect!" Kara gushes. "Can I hear it?" Reign asks.

"Nice try, no. It's special and only for Lena. You can hear about it tomorrow." Kara says. Reign fakes hurt. "So you ask my advice and then won't even tell me your master plan." She says.

Kara smirks. "I haven't got all the details yet! But yes, you can't know. At least not yet. I might need your help with something but for now it's need to know." She shrugs.

"I am frankly scared for Lena now." Reign teases and it's Kara's turn to shove her off the building. Reign just floats just below and laughs.

Their banter is interrupted by an alarm going off in the distance. "That's your que Supergirl." Reign says. Kara smiles down at her, tackling her in the air. "Oof!" Reign huffs out. "Thanks Ray! I owe you one!" Kara exclaims before flying off happily.

Reign chuckles and flies into Lena's office. She walks to the door to greet Jess.

While she's flying, Kara hears Reign say "Hey Jess." Followed by a "God Fucking Damnit Ray! Don't scare me like that!" The Secretary exclaims in surprise. She giggles before flying faster, feeling free.

Later that day.

Reign walks into the DEO labs. Alex and Eliza are still working. Maggie is passed out on the small cot in the corner of the room. Probably refused to leave without Alex. Lena is back at the loft with Kara.

"Hey." She says as she walks in. The Danvers girls looks up and nod with small tired smiles.

"Hey, how'd it go?" Alex asks. Reign sighs. "It went well. Your sister is adorably hopeless." She says and they chuckle.

"No she'll be fine. She over thinks too much. Just like Lena. They're perfect for each other." She adds. "Ain't that the truth." Alex praises.

"She tell what she wanted to do?" Eliza asks. Reign whines like a child. "No! She's so evil. She asks for my help and tells me nothing." She says genuinely upset about that.

Not because Kara didn't tell her. More because she likes things and hates being out of the loop about said things. Especially if it involved Lena but she trusts Kara.

"This must be big if she's not telling anyone." Eliza says. "Oh I can't wait to see how this ends." Alex chuckles and turns to Reign. "Did you give her the shovel talk?" She asks with a smirk. Reign just smiles slyly.

"Why would I give her a head start if she ever broke Lena's heart?" She says darkly with a deceptive smile, sharp pearly white teeth on display and her eyes flash red dangerously.

Alex and Eliza freeze and share a slightly terrified look, not knowing how to respond to that. Reign can hear their heart rates increase. A part of her feels bad about her behavior but another part is glad she got her point across that she will do anything to protect her best friend.

Eliza on the other now had just gotten a glimpse of a side to Reign she's never seen and understands what the girls were talking about before.

 _'Okay, yeah. She's scary when she wants to be.'_ She thinks. Although she was a little unnerved by the display, she's mostly intrigued.

The first being the flash of red in her eyes and the second being the slight echo in her voice. She probably would have missed that if she wasn't listening. She also sees a flash of regret in the brunettes eyes once she's finish spoken but it disappears as fast as it appears.

Eliza is now more sure than ever that Reign is more than just what she seems. More than just an enigma. Especially when the Kryptonian throws her guard up again, taking the straight and firm posture she knows so well. A air of soft command radiating her. Enough to show her dominance as well as assuring comforting protection.

 _'Trained soldier, probably from a young age.'_ Eliza concludes. She now also sees the similarities between her and Lena. That as well as the differences. She can tell Lena's the more peaceful person of the two.

Lena will intimidate by telling you exactly what she thinks while Reign leaves that to the imagination. A more effective and slightly sadistic tactic. Nothing's more terrifying than the unknown.

"Not gonna lie, I'm equally terrified and turned on right now." A groggy voice says. They turn to see Maggie sitting up in the cot stretching and yawning. Alex just rolls her eyes.

Reign just chuckles while Eliza watches them. _'There's nothing normal about this so why does it feel like it is. Frankly that concerns me.'_ She thinks. She knows it's just because they're all just so comfortable around each other.

"My ex was right. I am crazy." Maggie pouts with a frown. Alex gets up and joins her on the cot. "I still love you." She says and the two of the share a loving kiss.

"Yeah well with this family you have to be a little crazy or you won't survive." Eliza quips with a chuckle.

"Well, we should probably get going." Alex says and she and Maggie stand up. "Goodnight girls." Eliza says and gives both of them a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Make good choices." Reign calls out.

Maggie high fives her while Alex lightly punches her on her side. Obviously this has no affect on her and she just laughs.

Once they're gone it's just Reign and Eliza.

"Your girls are a riot." The brunette says. Eliza chuckles. "Don't I know it." She responds. "You look exhausted." Reign says softly. Eliza playfully glares at her. "Thanks." She says.

"Sorry. I'm guessing you've been here all day, shouldn't you be heading home too?" The Kryptonian says.

Eliza sighs. "That would be the normal thing to do yes, but I'm not normal. Besides, I could ask you the same thing." She says. Reign bites her lip. "Its been a long day yes, but...I guess I don't want to go home to an empty house yet." She says softly.

Eliza looks at her. She can see Reign is trying to be nonchalant but at least she's not lying. "This must be a huge change for you." She says. Reign doesn't look at her. She just keeps her eye on the screen in front of her.

"It's okay. It was bound to happen eventually. I'm happy for her. I mean it's not like she moved out or anything, though I see that happening soon. I just miss her is all." She says.

"I know the feeling." Eliza comments. She's happy she's getting to talk with the younger woman. This is the first time they're alone. She can see the years of pain in the girl's eyes.

"When the girls left for college, it was hard for me to wake up in the morning and not hear their bickering and noise. To come home and not see them trying to one up each other on their ridiculous video games or seeing them cuddling on the couch watching reruns after a particularly hard day at school." Eliza says with a sad smile.

Reign says nothing, she just listens. "It got even worse when Kara came out as Supergirl." Eliza says. "I was already worried about them before but it increased tenfold. Then Alex told she was with the DEO and well...I was terrified." She sighs.

"Because you were afraid you'd lose them." Reign says. "Always." Eliza confirms. "But none the less. I got used to it. Knowing that they were happy made it easier." She says with small smile. "It's why I cherish the time I have with them when I do see them." She adds.

"I guess I'm lucky since I literally work with Lena and pretty much see her every day." Reign mumbles. Eliza chuckles.

"It's okay. Besides I'm sure she misses you too. Especially now since she's probably freaking out about her date with Kara as well." She says with a smirk. Reign laughs. "Oh yeah. Probably." She says.

They calm down. Reign gives her a grateful smile. "Thank you Eliza." She says. Eliza nods and waves her hand. "You're welcome, Reign. Anytime." She says. The brunette raises her eyebrow.

"How do you know my full name?" She asks, slightly more guarded. Eliza senses this but does not pull back. "Lena accidentally let it slip when we were talking yesterday. I don't even think she realised it." She says truthfully. Reign hums.

"It's an interesting name. Suits you. Mysterious and in your face." Eliza teases trying to ease the tension. It works since Reign actually laughs. "Yeah, so I've been told. Though I wouldn't know about the _'in your face'_ part." She says.

"You literally indirectly declared that you would destroy Kara if she hurt Lena." Eliza points out. Reign raises her hands up in surrender. "Okay, maybe I am a little out there sometimes." She admits. They share a laugh.

Their moment is interrupted by a beeping coming from the computer. Eliza walks over to it. "The DNA results came back, I think we found a match." She says and looks through it.

"The alien DNA we found in the clones and in the Daxemite ship Data Base once we were able to access the mainframe today showed that they were actually the same." Eliza explains.

"Once we figured that out we had enough to put it through and compare it with all the other DNA and information in both the Spectrum and DEO data bases to see if we could find a matching species or individual." She says.

"We will also be able to complete the formula for the toxin and find a cure for the mother and, if we're lucky, find out who is behind all this." She adds.

"Alex thinks that the DNA must belong to the person or thing in charge since it is the missing ingredient for the formula and was such a mission to find." She informs. "It's likely, but that's just one theory." She finishes, still reading the results 

"Well, what species is it from?" Reign asks. Eliza is silent and her body goes stiff. "Eliza?" Reign asks again. She can hear the older woman's heart rate increase. A rhythm she recognises as fear and shock.

"It's not a species..." Eliza says softly. "This can't be right..." She says, mostly to herself. She starts typing away on the tablet and does what Reign is guessing, another test or something. "Eliza?" Reign asks again, also a little unnerved now.

"That's not possible, the DNA is alien and she's human, how can they be a match?" The professor mumbles looking over the results again.

"Eliza, what are you talking about? Who can't be a match?" Reign asks walking up to her.

Eliza turns to her with tears in her eyes. She gives the results to Reign so she can see for herself. Reign's heart drops at the name and picture that pops up on the screen.

**_'LENA LUTHOR'_ **

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy fucking Shit what the fuck!!?? What?! What?! Who?! When?! Where?! Why?! How?! What the Shit!?
> 
> You probably have a lot of questions and are telling me to go fuck a duck for throwing that nuke at you just before Kara and Lena's date. I'm evil like that.
> 
> Honestly I'm just sour and mad because I haven't seen my queens Katie, Chylar(beside ClexaCon where she fucking slayed) and Odette in a really long time and I'm going through withdrawals. I miss them so much.
> 
> I'm ready to not be ready when Supergirl returns. I know I'm going to be screaming my lungs out for something. I've seen the pics and the tweets. I'm already not ready.
> 
> It's also now confirmed that there will be a Season 4. Depending on how this season will end (will Sam survive or not, that's basically all I care about at this point) we shall see if I will make it there.
> 
> They better fucking bring her back next season or I'm rioting.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reign, Alex and Eliza run through theories with Winn and J'onn. Kara and Lena get ready for their date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi pretty people, I hope you're all well. I know I'm not because spoiler if you haven't seen episode 3x14 of Supergirl yet, I only got to see Lena and Sam for twenty fucking seconds.
> 
> The episode was interest-weird. I liked it, but I was hoping for a continuation of the main plot line. Not a fill episode. Can I just say Winn deserves better.
> 
> Anyway enjoy pretties.

Chapter 34

Friday.

"What the actual fuck. I mean _how_? We've retested this a million times and still the same results come back. If anything, they seem to be getting even more certain." Alex throws down the tablet frustrated and angry, running a hand through her hair and growls.

Reign repeatedly bangs her head on the table, just as angry and frustrated. She has her hands rubbing the back of her head as she mumbles to herself. Her words switching between English and Kryptonese with curses of both languages.

Eliza isn't doing any better than them. She is slumped over by the consoles and computers running through the same tests they've been doing for the last few hours. Her vision is blurry with exhaustion and a few stray tears now and again.

After finding out the alien DNA was possibly related to Lena, Eliza and Reign have been testing and retesting, going through everything and every lead they have since this investigation started. Double checking and triple checking all their calculations. Each time the results came back the same.

They were getting so angry, scared and frustrated by this. Reign especially was getting extremely agitated that her...alter ego...had began to show. Thankfully she was in control but the situation certainly wasn't helping.

They had not left the lab since and that is how Alex found them the next morning when she came in. Seeing the Kryptonian hunched and surrounded by all their research.

Her mother passed out on the lab bed, also surrounded by papers and research. Both still in their clothes from the day before. Both with tear streaks on their cheeks and both with messy hair.

She had immediately sensed the tense and angry atmosphere. She had asked what happened and all Reign did was shove the results in her face for her to understand.

Just like them, she immediately had tears in her eyes and ran over all the research once, twice, thrice and again and again.

Eliza woke up not too long after that and was immediately sent home by Alex and Reign.

Reluctantly she did go home, mostly because she knew that Reign wasn't kidding when she said she would fly her there herself, but as soon as she was done freshening up she immediately returned. She was still exhausted but could not sleep.

She had to practically beg Reign to at least take a short hot shower to ease the tension before carrying on their investigations. The Kryptonian took a fast five minute shower and returned clad in DEO sweats and t-shirt, not even bothering with socks or shoes.

They all just ran though again and again. Eventually when J'onn and Winn came in to see what was up, seeing as they didn't see Alex since she came in and learned Reign and Eliza never left the night before.

Apon learning of the situation they immediately jumped into digging deeper. It was an unspoken agreement between them all that they would not breath a word of this to neither Lena or Kara.

Not until they gathered more information and solid evidence. You can't always trust everything you read and technology came be wrong at times. That's what they tell themselves at least.

Maggie was briefed on this, not given specifics, only to make sure Lena did not come near the DEO or Spectrum. She of course knew that whatever it is that they found was not good but also knew that it was best that she only get the whole story later when she was with them.

Her job at the moment was to keep Lena distracted for two reasons. So she doesn't come to the DEO or Spectrum, and so Kara can go around and set up for their date.

So Maggie just asked for help with some of her cases and theories she's been working on. It's working at least but she can't help the guy feeling she has that things are about to change drastically.

As for Lena, she was glad for the distraction. She was extremely nervous about what Kara was planning. As usual, she and the blonde cuddled in bed for most of the morning before Supergirl was needed. She stayed at Kara's place and did some boring paper work.

She just ran through schematics and plans, checking emails and financials, doing things she would usually not have the time to do while at work.

Jess had advised her that she had no meetings today so Reign was not needed at L-Corp. Lena just assumed her best friend was taking the day off and was just lounging around the house or at Spectrum HQ working out or was at the DEO desert HQ working on their investigation with Lucy.

She was a little worried though because Reign hasn't checked in on her in the last twelve hours. Maggie had insisted that she and Alex were geeking out with Eliza and that they were just looking at the investigation and that there was no reason for her to worry.

It wasn't exactly a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth either.

Maggie felt horrible but she trusted her fiancee. Besides, the only thing Lena should be worried about is her date.

Kara was excited ball of energy as she was flying around the City doing her Supergirl thing. She even flew passed CatCo to say Hi to Cat who was having some morning tea on her balcony while looking over some edits.

The older blonde immediately picked up on the hero's brighter aura and teased her about the cause. Kara didn't even try to deny it.

She just smiles and giggled like a school girl squealing about the fact that she _'Has a Date with Lena Freaking Luthor!'_ Of course the media mongrel bragged about being right in her assumptions and demanded she get the juicy details when it was done.

She asked what Kara had actually planned and Kara lived up to her title as the _'Girl of Steel'_ when she managed not to cave under Cat's mischievous and clever tactics at getting information.

A few years ago she probably would have sung like a canary. Cat was impressed and a little peeved because she still wasn't getting the information she wanted.

In an attempt to get the topic off her secret plans, Kara teasingly brought up Reign, saying how the other Kryptonian had a hand in giving her some advice on how she was to go about her date.

After seeing Reign's blush during their talk the previous day, she wanted to see if there was a chance her mentor had the same feelings.

Her suspicions were confirmed when she had seen Cat's eyes brighten and her heart beat happily at the mention of the brunettes name.

Of course Cat played it as nothing, pretending not to be particularly interested but her faint blush and a dreamy smile that graced her face when she thought Kara wasn't looking gave her away.

Kara made a vow to help these two get together just as they have helped her with Lena.

Speaking of which, once she said goodbye to Cat, she went a long with getting things ready for their date. Between Supergirl Duties of course.

She just hopes to all that is holy that the world doesn't decide it wants to end itself during the actual date.

Back to the present.

"How can we be so sure that this is true?" Alex rants. "Besides the test, we don't actually have hard evidence. How can we know for sure that it's Lena?" She asks.

"We have nothing to compare the DNA too besides this and as advanced as this tech is, there's a chance its not 100 percent accurate." She adds glaring at the screen.

Reign paces around the room, her aura getting edgier but Eliza and Alex are too concerned and frustrated about the current situation to worry about Reign's occasional flashing red eyes and echoing voice.

"We need a sample of her DNA. A fresh sample. If we compare the two side by side maybe we can find something." Eliza says tiredly. "Ray do you think you can do something about that?" She asks. The brunette chuckles darkly.

"Without raising her suspicions I don't think so." She answers. "Well we're going to have to tell her at some point." Alex says.

"As much as I hate keeping things from her, she doesn't need this today of all days." Reign states. "She's finally happy." Her voice cracks a bit.

"I'm just trying to understand what this could mean. If it is true match then how is it possible?" Alex says. "She's human and this DNA is purely alien as far as we know. We're still trying to figure the species though, I don't think it's in our Data Bases." She adds.

"Not just that but how are they actually connected and why now? Why is this DNA found in the toxin, clones and in the Daxemite ship? What is so special about it?" Eliza questions.

They stay silent as they look over it all again for the umpteenth time now. "Okay okay, I think we need to take a different approach." Eliza finally says. The two turn to her.

"Staring at these numbers are not getting us anywhere." She states rubbing her face. "Lets look at all the evidence from a different perspective. Everything we've found. Mostly of it is pretty ridiculous even for us." She says.

"Okay well, we found a bunch of alien tech and toys, alien plants with nerve toxins fatal for humans. A knocked out alien mother who was stripped of her twins, one of which is currently being babysittered by Lucy and also a missing father to said babies." Alex lists.

"Zombie clones, daxemite ships, alien incubator, a suspiciously condemned apartment building and multipurpose alien DNA." Reign adds.

"I'm starting to think we should have followed that convoy rather than attack it." Alex mumbles. "I was thinking that too." Reign agrees. 

"Okay, so a lot strange things. Lena was apart of most of these strange things. I mean, dealing with alien tech for how long and doing the things you guys do, it must have some effect." Eliza says.

They all cringe. It's a theory they all know is probably the least possible but it's a start. Every idea is a good idea because it could lead to another idea.

"Anything weird happen, besides the obvious, since you've started this investigation. Specifically with Lena?" Eliza asks. Alex and Reign wreck their brains for answers. At that moment, Winn and J'onn walk in.

"Hey, have you ladies found anything new?" The Director asks softly. He's just as worried as the rest of them, he's just a little more subtle about it. The women sigh.

"Not yet but we are taking a different approach. The results aren't giving us anything we need." Reign answers.

"We're trying to see if there was anything weird that went on where Lena was involved that could give us some clues. Anything strange that might have happened." Eliza says.

They all think about it. Then J'onn frowns. "When we at the bar that first night. When we were negotiating the partnership. Remember you asked if I had read Lena's mind?" He asks and everyone except Eliza and Reign nods.

"You did what now?" Reign asks with tense jaw. A little angry at the confession. Eliza just puts a hand on the girls arm, rubbing it softly in an attempt to calm her down.

It works as Reign's form relaxes but she still narrows her eyes at the Martian. He gives her an apologetic look. She just sighs. She knows back then that it was probably a necessary evil to him. She understands even though she don't like it.

"I had said that she somehow knew I had been doing so and was able to restrict me in some way but still allow me to see what I wanted to see." He says. Reign frowns again. "She did?" She asks. This is news to her. Lena never said anything.

"Yes. I was surprised just as you are. I knew she was a brilliant mind, but I had no idea she had the intellectual capacity to block me out to some degree. It's not unheard of but it's extremely rare, especially with humans. Even meta humans." J'onn explains.

"Okay...Okay, we got something. So she's possibly a lot smarter than we originally thought. No surprise there but now with the knowledge that there could be something hiding under the surface that she probably doesn't even realise." Winn rants. "That's a dangerous thought." He mumbles.

"Oh wait I remember something!" Alex snaps her fingers. They turn to her. She points to Reign. "The staff." She says vaguely. It takes a while but eventually Reign understands. Her eyes widen. "Yes! The staff we found." She says.

"What staff?" Eliza asks. "When we first started with this investigation together, we found some alien tech and junk. Alex and Lena were tinkering around with them." Reign starts.

"Eventually we had put two pieces together and created what seemed to be some sort of weapon staff. Lena was the one to piece it together." Alex says and starts rummaging through the research and papers on the table.

She finds what she's looking for and hands it to her mother. "The orb at the top immediately glowed bright. While we were geeking out, Ray and Kara walked in and startled us." She smiles at the memory.

"Of course being us, we immediately went into defense mode and Lena had pointed the staff at them. A huge laser shot out and narrowly missed them." Alex says.

"It was weird, because as soon as she let go of it, it stopped glowing. Not even when I or anybody else touched it. It never did anything." She adds. "Hmm that is strange." Eliza quips.

"Wait...you don't think she could be an alien, could she? Not that that would be a bad thing, I'm just saying...It would be weird right." Winn asks. Everyone stays silent looking over it.

"No, no she's human. How could she be an alien? We've done DNA tests and she hasn't shown any signs of super human abilities." Reign says shaking her head.

Eliza bites her lip. "It's not entirely impossible." She says. They all turn to her. She sighs. "I spoke with Lena about her life before the Luthors." She starts.

"She doesn't remember anything." Reign states. "Yes exactly. Don't you think that's a little strange. She might have been young but she should at least remember something from that time." Eliza points out.

"We know her father is Lionel Luthor, that much was proven. She definitely is a blood Luthor. But we know nothing of her birth mother." She explains.

"You think her mother is an alien?" Alex asks. "She could be. I mean, with what Lena told us, it would also make sense as to why Lillian hates aliens so much." Eliza says. Reign sighs and runs a hand through her hair and starts pacing again.

"Another reason why I think we should get a fresh sample of her DNA." Eliza says softly. "Lena told me she's had her suspicions that something happened between her birth mother and Lillian." She adds.

"Okay fine. So what if her mother is alien, let's say. What does that have to do with all of this then?" Alex asks.

"If it is true, then there is a possibility that her birth mother is still alive." J'onn states. "Fuck." Reign mumbles and sits on the lab bed with her head in her hands.

"Yeah not just that but...She's probably involved with whatever these people we are chasing, I mean maybe not _'involved'_ but like...you know... _'there'_." Winn points out.

"Double fuck." Reign growls. "Of all things..." She sighs and rubs her face in frustration. "I can't not tell her about this. If I can't tell her tonight fine, but she has to know. I'm not keeping this from her." She states.

"We don't expect you to. In fact I thinks it's better we tell her everything. Rather have her know and co operate than suspicious and guarded." Eliza says.

"Oh man...Wait, if that is the case...if She could possibly be part alien and something did happen between Lillian and her birth mother...why hasn't Lillian said anything about this. I mean if she hates aliens why take Lena in seeing as there's a possibility that's she's half alien?" Winn rambles on.

"Surely she would know right?" He asks. "That's another thing to consider. What Lillian knows." J'onn says.

"I think it's best we first find out if our theory is right first. Then worry about how this all came to be. Lillian is a whole other story. We still haven't found her." Alex says. They all nod.

Reign's phone goes off. She pulls it out her pocket and checks it. _'Oh, shit, I'm late!'_ She thinks. "Fuck, I forgot I was watching Kyle tonight. I gotta go." She says.

"I think it's best we all head home and rest. We not getting anywhere until we are sure of this." J'onn says sternly. They all nod, knowing he's right.

"No one breath a word of this to neither Lena or Kara until tomorrow. I'd rather them have their date undisturbed and not focusing on whatever this could mean." Reign says seriously before walking out the lab.

Everyone shares a look. They know Reign was not asking but instructing. She knows Lena best so they will trust her judgement.

Hopefully this won't blow up in their face.

Meanwhile.

"Oh my Rao I'm so nervous!" Kara whispers to herself. "Breathe Little Danvers, I'm sure everything will be fine. Just try and have a good time okay. Don't worry about it being perfect." Maggie says patting the super on her back.

It's time for Kara and Lena's date, Kara has come to pick Lena up. The CEO is just about finished getting done. Kara had instructed that she wear something comfortable, nothing fancy.

Kara is having a gay panic, worrying that the date will be a disaster. Maggie has been trying to calm her down for the last twelve minutes. Kara still hasn't told anyone anything about what she had planned.

Maggie of course is not happy about that but after the phone call she got this morning from her wife-to-be, honestly, that was the least of her worries apparently.

Lena emerges from the room and Kara's jaw drops. Even Maggie whistles. Now, it's no secret Lena can dress well.

But standing there, in black skinny jeans, a black T-shirt with the house of El insignia printed on in white, white converse and a grey and blue varsity jacket...Lena looks like a fucking snack.

Kara just stands there staring, mouth open and eyes wide, pupils blown. Lena just blushes at Kara's reaction.

She wasn't sure about the outfit. It's something she wears when she dresses causally to go out with friends or something. What she was really worried about what the top Reign had picked out for.

Yeah, she had trusted her best friend to pick out her outfit seeing as she was freaking out and couldn't think straight. First mistake.

Of course she gave Reign clear instructions for what she wanted to wear. Leave it to the brunette Kryptonian to find the one article of clothing she hadn't worn in a long time.

 _'Ray Ray, thinks she's funny.'_ Was the only thought that ran through her mind yesterday afternoon when the alien dropped off her clothes for tonight and she saw the black Supergirl T-shirt.

Maggie looks back and forth between the two of them and smirks. _'Well, my work here is done.'_ She thinks slyly. "Okay!" She claps her hands to break them out their trance. It only works on Lena though.

"I'm going go. You ladies have fun now. Not too much though." She winks at Lena before walking to the door. "Little Danvers you might want to close your mouth. Wouldn't want you to choke on a fly now." Maggie quips with a laugh before walking out the apartment.

She whips out her phone and dials her fiancee's number. "Babe, you will not believe this." She says when Alex picks up.

Back in the apartment.

Kara is still staring. Lena's blush deepens when she sees Kara rake her eyes over her form and lick her lips. "Do I look alright, I know it's not something you usually see me in." The CEO says shyly.

Kara finally breaks out of her trance. She blinks rapidly. "Oh, Rao, you look absolutely beautiful. Just...wow...gorgeous." She whispers out. She just oogles openly with no shame. She walks forward until she's in front of the archer.

Lena smiles shyly at the compliment and looks down, her hair falling to cover her face. Kara swoons at the adorable display. She gently lifts Lena's chin up to look at her. "I mean it. You look stunning." She says honestly. Then looks down at Lena's outfit again.

"And I'll admit, you wearing that top...with my house name...it's doing things to me." She admits softly. Lena bites her lip. "Really? I was a little worried." She says.

"I mean, I know a lot of people wear stuff with the _'S'_ on it but I always felt a little weird about it. Mostly because of what happened between our families." She rambles on.

"I was seriously considering not wearing it. Thinking I might be disrespecting your family but...It is kind of my favorite shirt, even though...I...haven't worn it....in a...while..." Lena slowly trails off her rant.  
Her heart hammers at the look Kara is giving her.

The blonde seems to be lost in her own world as her eye just travel over her. She probably missed everything Lena said.

Without thinking much, Kara brings her hand up to Lena's chest, right where her heart is. She smiles when she feels the rhythmic thump under her palm. Feeling it under the insignia of her name...her family...her home.

" _{Perfect...}_ " She whispers in her native tongue. Lena's breath catches in her throat. The raw emotion shown on Kara's face...The pure admiration and love shining in those gorgeous oceanic baby blues.

She leans in and they connect in a deep but sweet kiss. Kara pulling Lena flush against her, hands on her hips. Lena throws her arms around Kara's neck, standing on her toes. She's incredibly short but Kara loves that apparently.

When they break apart for air, they just rest their heads together. "I think this is my favorite shirt too now." Kara says breathlessly and Lena giggles, fingers trailing down the blondes jaw, to her neck and strong shoulders before resting above her heart.

She feels the tight suit under the fabric of Kara's shirt. Kara had said she wasn't going to wear it because she had no plans of being interrupted.

If there was an emergency the DEO and Spectrum will handle it but Lena had insisted that she wear it just in case. It actually took a lot of convincing but eventually Kara gave in.

"Not gonna lie, I'm low-key wishing I could just stay right here with you and not move." Kara admits. Lena hums. "Yes and as tempting as that sounds. I'm very curious as to what it is that you have planned for tonight." She says.

Kara smiles brightly. "It's not much but, I'm sure you'll like it." She says and gives one last kiss before pulling away but not letting go of Lena.

"So...are you going to tell me or..." Lena trails off. Kara just smiles slyly. "Nope." She says popping the _'p'_. "It's a surprise and you're just going to have to figure out along the way." She states.

Lena rolls her eyes. "You're horrible at keeping secrets. I'm curious at how you're going to pull this off." She says and leans in until their lips are almost touching.

"I can be very persuasive." She says seductively. Glancing down at the blondes lips. Kara can feel the heat flush through her entire body but she wills herself not to give in. Lena bites her own lip and Kara groans softly. _'Nope, no, don't. Be strong.'_ She tells herself.

"Hmhm. No no no. That will not work on me this time." Kara manages to get out without her voice cracking.

Lena whines when she sees Kara gather herself. _'Damnit, that usually works.'_ She thinks but will admit she's impressed.

"Can you at least give me a clue?" She tries again. Kara just shakes her head. "No. Not a chance." She says and smiles.

Lena can't help but smile back. She's feeling very giddy and nervous but Kara's presence is calming. She can feel the excitement rolling off the blonde and it is contagious.

"Pretty please?" Lena pouts now. Kara stares at her for a moment before smirking. "The physical appearance of the _'please'_ will not help you." She says and Lena rolls her eyes.

"You've been spending way too much time with Ray Ray." She comments. "This is true but she's fun and a huge help." Kara agrees.

"She even let me borrow her car for tonight." She adds. Lena's eyebrows go to her hair line. "Really? Wow, she much really trust you then." She says.

Kara just chuckles. She walks over to the door and opens it. She turns to Lena and bows. "After you M'lady." She says dramatically. Lena chuckles at her antics and walks over to her. She kisses Kara's cheek. "Why thank you Supergirl." She teases before they both walk out the door.

It's going to be an interesting night for everyone.

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh so the next chapter will be their date. I wanted to do it separately. I'm also debating whether or not I should have them go all the way on their date, so you guys just tell me what you think.
> 
> So yeah, according to the Super team, Lena's mom may or may not be an alien somehow connected to this whole mess. And that means Lena might be half alien. Fun right.
> 
> Poor Reign is just so agitated and confused. Tell me you're thoughts on these theories. And how do you think Lena will react to the news?
> 
> I had to have Lena wear a Supergirl top on their date, I just had to. And of course I made Reign make that choice because it's something she would do.
> 
> It does things to Kara. I can just hear her thinking "MINE"
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena's first date: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know. I suck.
> 
> So Kara and Lena's date will be split into two parts because it was too long to fit into one chapter.
> 
> The first part, this chapter, is basically just them having fun and goofing off on their date. The second part, the next chapter which will be up next week, is a lot more intimate and meaningful.
> 
> This week's episode was fire though! Kara went off and Lena played doctor for Sam who now knows she's Reign and is completely devastated.
> 
> Haha. I'm not okay.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 35

"You're seriously not going to tell me anything?" Lena playfully whines. Kara chuckles from the drivers seat.

"Nope. So just relax okay." She says. Lena pouts. "That's not going to work on me I already told you that." Kara says and takes Lena's hand and squeezes it.

She knows Lena hates not knowing things. It makes the archer agitated. But in order for this date to be successful, Kara has to hold out on telling her what's to come.

"This is killing me." Lena says squeezing it back. "I know you kinda hate surprises but I promise, these are good ones." Kara vows. Lena raises and eyebrow.

"These?" She questions. Kara's eyes widen. _'Ah, nuts.'_ She mentally slaps herself. "Uh...yeah..." She clears her throat. "Its sort of more than one thing although linked." She explains without giving too much away. Lena smiles at her.

"Okay I'm even more motivated to get it out of you." She teases. Kara rolls her eyes. "I have nerves of steel. You cannot break me." She quips. Lena just chuckles.

Suddenly the radio kicks up. A funky song starts filling the car. A familiar one. Kara turns to Lena with a big smile on her face. The CEO shakes her head giggling because she knows what's going to happen next.

"Kara don't you dare." Lena warns. She knows this song well. It's old school but still one of the best. A bop for the club's and probably not the best song for right now but definitely going to fun to sing.

 _Dance with me by 112_ (Disclaimer, I do not own this song.)

She loves this song, it's one of her favorites. Old school RnB is a guilty pleasure. It seems her girlfriend shares that with her.

"Yes! I love this song" Kara exclaims and start drumming the beat of the song in the steering wheel. Lena starts giggling at her girlfriends antics.

"Lee you have to sing with me." She says. Lee shakes her head. "Nope not happening." Lena refuses. Kara just nods her head. "You're singing with me. I know you know this song." She says. Lena still shakes her head.

Instead of arguing more, Kara just starts singing and dramatically gesturing around.

[Kara]  
_I can see you over there just_  
_Chilling your girlfriends_  
_Can't believe you're by yourself_  
_You should be here with me_  
_Chilling with me_  
_Drinking with me_  
_Freaking with me (Oh yeah!)._

She sings starts bopping her head to the beat, gesturing to Lena ever so often. Lena is just trying not to get pulled into the singing but it's hard to resist. Kara starts singing the chorus.

[Kara]  
_I see you looking at me_  
_I can tell by your eyes_  
_That you're feeling me_  
_And I really want you to get close to me_  
_So won't you_  
_Dance with me_  
_Dance with me_

 _My drop top's at the parking lot_  
_And I wanna take you_  
_Back to my spot_  
_But we still got a little more time to rock_  
_So won't you_  
_Dance with me_  
_Dance with me._

Lena starts laughing as Kara gets louder and starts dancing in her seat, trying to be smooth while singing the lyrics to her. She just looks adorable. The reporter points to Lena to sing the next verse. Unable to resist any longer, she gives into temptation.

[Lena]  
_I can see it in your eyes that_  
_You're looking at the time, you_  
_Wanna leave this party and_  
_I know you wanna leave this with me_  
_To chill with me_  
_To drink with me_  
_To freak with me! (Oh Baby!)_

She gets really into it and also starts dancing in her seat with Kara. The two of them giggling between the lyrics as Lena starts singing the chorus with Kara as back up.

[Lena]  
_I see you looking at me_  
_I can tell by your eyes_  
_That you're feeling me_  
_And I really want you to get close to me_  
_So won't you_  
_Dance with me_  
_Dance with me_

 _My drop top's at the parking lot_  
_And I wanna take you_  
_Back to my spot_  
_But we still got a little more time to rock_  
_So won't you_  
_Dance with me_  
_Dance with me. (x2)_

Then when the bridge comes in they are both in sync, singing in harmony and clapping to the beat, sometimes banging on the dashboard and steering wheel.

[Lena and Kara]  
_If you're sexy and you know it_  
_Clap your hands_  
_(Clap, clap clap, clap...clap, clap)_  
(x2)

 _If you're sexy and you know it_  
_And you really wanna show it_  
_If you're sexy and you know it_  
_Clap your hands_  
_(Clap, clap clap, clap...clap, clap.)  
Yeah!_

They start wiggling and jiggling in their seats as the final chorus comes in. They gesture and point to each other as they sing.

[Lena and Kara]  
_I see you looking at me_  
_I can tell by your eyes_  
_That you're feeling me_  
_And I really want you to get close to me_  
_So won't you_  
_Dance with me_  
_Dance with me_

 _My drop top's at the parking lot_  
_And I wanna take you_  
_Back to my spot_  
_But we still got a little more time to rock_  
_So won't you_  
_Dance with me_  
_Dance with me._

As the song fades out they start laughing happily, big smiles on their faces, a few stray tears and A carefree feeling.

"Oh man, I hope Ray doesn't have a camera hidden in here. I don't think she'll appreciate us banging on her baby." Kara says between her giggles, running her hands over the steering wheel as if to apologise for the behavior.

"Nah, I don't think she will care too much. She does the same thing, probably." Lena says, wiping her eyes.

"That was fun. I haven't done something like that since I was a child. I really needed that." The archer says with a relaxed and content smile on her face, her eyes sparkling in the glowing light of the setting sun in the distance.

Kara has to stop herself from staring because she has to keep her eyes on the road. She glancing at the woman beside her and her heart flutters at the beautiful face. She takes Lena's hand in her again.

"It's only the beginning." She says softly. Lena looks at her and her eyes hold so much love and admiration in them. For once, Lena's looking forward to a surprise.

They drive around for about 20 minutes, listening to the radio, singing along and dancing like teenagers on a road trip.

Once they get to their destination, Lena frowns. "Where are we?" She asks staring up at the large and unfamiliar building. Kara smiles.

"This is the newest tourist attraction down her by the Peer. It opened up a few days ago." Kara explains. "I remember I came her to check it out a few times while it was still being built, did a few interviews." She says and turns to Lena.

"Come on, this place is awesome. And if I know you, I know you'll like it." She quips excitedly. Lena turns to her with a soft smile on my face.

"I know it's been a while since you've had some real fun, being CEO and working with us and all that, I thought this would be good for you. For us." Kara says fiddling with her glasses.

Lena leans over and gives her a sweet kiss on the lips. Kara blushes. "You've put a lot of thought into this haven't you?" Lena whispers. Kara just nods looking into her eyes.

"I had to pull a few strings too. Trust me, this isn't going to be like any other normal walk through. I'm talking backstage passes." Kara says proudly. "VIP experience and more." She adds.

Lena chuckles and gives her another kiss. Then another one, cupping her face. Kara bites her lower lip gently, making her moan softly. "Keep doing that and we won't even make it out the car." The hero says with a husky voice.

"Hmm." Lena hums distracted by Kara's face, her fingers tracing the sharp jawline. Kara giggles and gives Lena one last kiss before pulling away, making the ravenette whine at the loss.

"Come on you big baby." Kara smiles and opens the door, hopping out the car. Lena smiles at the blondes excitement which is very contagious. She laughs and hops out the car herself.

Kara locks the car and then walks up beside Lena, putting a arm around her shoulders, pulling get close and kissing her head. Lena leans into the affection and closes her eyes. She puts her own arm around Kara's waist as they walk up to the entrance.

Was they're past the gate and security. They walk in. Lena takes a look around and whistles. "You weren't kidding when you said they have everything. Trampoline area, Bowling alley, Museums...an Aquarium!" Lena's eyes light up at the last one.

Kara smiles down at her fondly. "I knew you'd like that one the most which is why we will check it out last." She says.

"Believe me, it's better at night." She promises. Lena can't stop smiling. "Okay, then what are we going to do?" She asks. Kara looks around and points to a neon sign. Lena raises an amused eyebrow at her.

"Laser tag?" She asks. Kara shrugs with a goofy grin. "Ray did say I need to work on my aim." She says.

"And you think going up against me is a good idea?" Lena teases as they make their way over. Kara hums. "Yes. It would be a great idea because then I can study you and then eventually knock you on your ass." She says and Lena bursts out laughing.

"Oh I wish you the best of luck with that one, honey." She comments. Kara pokes her side, making her laugh harder. "Weakness one." Kara says with a naughty smile and leans closer to whisper in her ear.

"I know your sweet spots." She says and pulls away with a devilish grin. Lena is blushing hard, her heart fluttering. _'Oh that's not fair.'_ She thinks.

She narrows her eyes at her girlfriend who walks up to the laser tag equipment with a smirk. "You're evil." Lena says and struts up to her until they're face to face again.

Lena leans forward, as if going for a kiss but instead she just grabs the gear from behind Kara and steps back with her own smirk. Kara groans when she falls for it. "Okay, yeah, I deserved that one." She whines.

They both suit up dramatically as if in a movie, making serious faces and slipping on the gear with over dramatic flare. When they're done they face each other holding up their guns. They stare at each other, trying to intimidate the other.

The rest of the room occupants just look at them weirdly. Some giggle and chuckle at them, especially the old couple there with their grand kids, probably. "Young love." The old man says.

Eventually, Kara and Lena can't hold their expressions any longer and burst out laughing at their antics. "What we doing?" Lena questions between their giggles.

"I don't know but it's fun." Kara answers and boops Lena's nose with her gun. Lena is about to retort when one of the advisers start talking.

"Alright! So for those of you who have never done this-" she starts talking and explaining the rules and objectives of the game. Both Kara and Lena are aware of what needs to be done as this is obviously not their first time playing laser tag.

Instead the two of them just hover in the back of the crowd giggling quietly to themselves and clowning around.

When the adviser gets to part where she explains the rules of the _'every man for himself'_ game, which they had decided to do, Lena and Kara turn on their competitive settings and vow to beat the other.

The adviser points to a screen to show the area in which the game will take place. It is fairly larger than the average laser tag arena because is will be harbouring a lot more members. Perks of being built at a tourist attraction. There are also a lot more obstacles, walls, ramps and floors, meaning there are snipper spots as well.

A few people in the crowd halla when they learn that there are a few floors in the arena rather than just on big one. The adviser explains that jumping through gaps and climbing the walls are not allowed. Jumping over the small barriers are tolerated.

Since the arena will be dark with only neon lights here and there, it is advised that there the members are to be caution of their surroundings. Running is allowed by not advised. Clashes between members are possible so it is wise to try and keep distances from one another.

Once all the rules and regulations have been said and explained, the members are requested to insert their names into the screen on their gun. A feature that allows members to see who they tag and who has tagged them.

The member with the most points wins. Not tags. Points. If you get tagged, points get deducted.

Kara grabs Lena's gun and starts inserting a name for her. Lena raises an eyebrow at her when she starts giggling. She looks over and sees that Kara has inserted the name _'Squishy'_ into the gamer tag text box.

She slaps Kara's shoulder, then grabs the blondes gun. She decides to also give her girlfriend a gamer tag. When she hands it back, Kara sees the name _'Puppy'_ in the text box. She just blushes and chuckles.

"Jokes on you. I kinda like the nickname." She says in triumph. Lena rolls her eyes but smiles. "Whatever." She replies. Kara nudges her playfully as they wait for with everyone by the double doors to the arena.

"Alright, once inside you have 60 seconds to find a starting point. The lights will switch off 10 seconds before the starting horn will sound through the speakers, in which the neon lights will appear highlighting paths, obstacles and door ways." The adviser recites.

"If something is wrong please immediately make your way to either the exit or to one of the advisers stationed around the arena." He adds the turns to open the double door with a dramatic push.

Kara and Lena bounce on their toes in anticipation when they see the first floor or the large colourful room. They spot the many stairways to the next floor and little secret passage ways to other parts of the large room. A few advisers in neon green shirts stationed at their posts with blue glow sticks.

Kara turns to Lena and nudges her to get her attention. "You ready?" She asks. Lena smirks at her. "I was born ready." She replies and then the adviser motions for them to watch the timer above the door.

"These timers will be placed all around the arena. You have 30 minutes of game time. A horn will sound five minutes before end game, 30 seconds before end game and then again 10 seconds before the final horn." He says.

Everyone gets excited. He holds his hand up, looking at his watch. "You're 60 seconds of preparation begins....now!" He says and as soon as he gives the go, the crowd files into the large room, members spreading out and looking for hiding places and vantage points if they are going up the floors.

There are towers as well now that they go a better look from the inside.

As soon as Kara and Lena enter they split up. Neither knowing where the other is going as they both run around looking for the best spot to start.

Lena, ever the ninja of stealth, takes a spot on one of the towers. _'A good vantage point and harder for her to spot me.'_ She thinks. _'Assuming she doesn't use her powers and cheat.'_ She thinks again. She rolls her eyes because she knows that's a possibility.

Kara on the other hand had made her way to the last floor, this way she can see the first floor better. She never saw Lena on any of the other floor so she assumes she's still on the ground.

Once she's stationed by one of the places where there is a big hole that she see through she crouches down and waits for the starting horn.

After a few seconds, the lights switch off and the neon lights switch on. All members guns and armor light up as well at certain points.

Their screens on their guns show their score table and a reminder that if they are tagged, the lights on their gun and armor will switch off for 5 seconds.

This means that they can't tag anyone or be tagged by anyone during those few seconds. Then it will switch on again and they can carry on.

As soon as the starting horn sounds the whole arena erupts into cheers and sounds of stomping, shouts and laughter. Lights flashing everywhere and just the sound of pure joy rings through the area.

Kara and Lena takes opportunities as the run pass them. Tagging members and being tagged by those lucky enough to catch them off guard.

Once they realise their positions have become too compromised they abandon them in search of new ones and of course hope to cross the others path. They're not really concerned about everyone else.

They also laugh at the names that pop up on their guns screens when they tag someone or get tagged. Neither has tagged or gotten tagged by the other yet.

Eventually the two end up on the same level floor and search around.

Lena runs through toward a secret path that leads to another part of the room. She has been tagged and is using the few seconds she has to find a good spot.

Unbeknownst to her, Kara had got a glimpse of her retreating form and is right on her six.

Navigating her way behind her girlfriend, Kara moves as quietly as possible as to not alert her. Eventually, Lena stops by an a wall with a circular opening looking into the arena, since this particular passage way is right at the end of the room by the wall.

They are pretty much cut off from the rest in this secret passage but with still enough to see everything else on the floor. It's not a popular choice since its away from the action, some would probably come her to calm down or conspire against the other players.

Lena stands to the side of the circular opening and peers into the darkness, she crouched down to avoid being spotted when someone runs pass, completely oblivious. She lets them go because the risk of tagging them could give away her position.

Kara smiles at the semi serious expression on the archers face. She stands just out of Lena's vision and watches her.

When she sees Lena get ready to take a shot, she makes her move. She slowly steps up, careful to not alert her. She doesn't even life her gun. That's not her plan here.

Lena takes her shot and tags three players who look around confused but eventually run off. She chuckles softly to herself. A certain tickle in the back of her head tell her she's being watched. Her instincts kick in as she tenses, ready to turn around.

She's not fast enough, because even before she can turn her head, a familiar body presses up against her, pinning her to the wall. The addictive scent of sunshine and vanilla fills her nose and a strong arm wraps around her waist and a husky voice whispers in her ear.

"It is a good thing it's dark in here." Kara says. Lena gasps, still in defense mode and nearly decked the body in the face but once she realised it was Kara she relaxed.

"Don't. Do. That." She chastised the blonde. Kara just chuckles deeply, sending shivers down Lena's spine. "I'm sorry, I couldn't resist." She says and nuzzles into Lena's neck, placing a soft kiss there.

Lena sighs and leans into her. Her free hand going up into Kara's hair, lightly scratching her scalp. The blonde hums in approval, placing even more kisses along Lena's neck and behind her ear.

The two are pressed together, surrounded by darkness with neon lights reflecting beautifully off their forms, the rest of the world fades.

"Is this a distraction? Because it's not going to work." Lena manages to get out. Kara bites her earlobe making her gasp. "Seems to be working from where in standing." The hero counters.

Lena eventually turns around and pulls Kara into a deep kiss which she doesn't hesitate to return. Their gear clashes but they don't care. Their bodies heat up in the moment as they make out.

Once they break apart for air, they just rest their heads together. "Is all the activities you planned going end up like this?" Lena asks. Kara chuckles. "Well...I wouldn't be opposed to that if it did." She answers.

They share a breathless laugh. They're moment is cut off by a horn sounding and the timer flashing that's there's five minutes left of game play.

"Looks like it's almost game over." Kara points out. Lena smirks. She steps back as looks through the gap. Then she turns to Kara. "Five minutes left. Think you can get more tags on me than I you?" She says and raises her gun, tagging Kara unexpectedly.

The blondes gear makes a sound before the lights switch off. Lena laughs before planting a kiss on her lips and taking off. Kara stands there in shock. Then she chuckles.

"Oh you're gonna get it now!" She calls after her girlfriend. Once her gear reactivates she sets off to get her revenge. For the next five minutes of the game, Kara and Lena chase each other around the arena trying to tag the other.

By the time the final horn sounds the two of them are in hysterics. When they walked out the laser tag area, they look down at the little paper with the score board on. Neither of them made it to the top ten but still had fun.

"I kept getting tagged by _'Dez Nutz'_. It was like they were following me." Kara says pointing to the player name. Lena starts laughing at the name.

"I was being chased by _'Hugh Janis'_ " She says and Kara's eyes widen before she giggles. "People are so funny." She says. They giggle at other names while they walk around and sight see.

"Hey, I'm getting kinda hungry, wanna grab a bite to eat before we continue?" Lena asks. Kara's eyes brighten at the mention of food. Lena rolls her eyes but smiles fondly at her. "I'll take that as a yes." She says.

Later.

"That was so unfair you used your super speed to block my shots. I saw you." Lena accuses Kara of cheating.

"Well you cheated at darts." Kara counters. "How do you cheat at darts! Kara I'm a master marksman with years of experience and training. Of course I'm going to hit my target more than a few times." Lena exclaims as they leave the arcade.

After dinner, in which Kara refused to let Lena pay for, literally she swiped Lena's wallet and hid it on her person saying that the ravenette will get it back by the end of the night.

They did a lot of other activities through out the night. After dinner they went bowling where they played a total of four games, Kara winning 3 of those four, Lena winning the last with by 5 points. The two were flirting and trying to throw the other off while taking their turns.

Then they spent an hour at the trampoline arena where they tried to out trick the other. Lena won that because without her powers, Kara is not as acrobatic. Lena mentioned something about having worked on trampolines as part of her training.

They played many games there including dodge ball catapulting into the foam cubes pit. (Kara may have used her flight once or twice, but Lena doesn't know that.)

After that they went to the arcade and played pretty much every game. The highlights were, the racing car games, bumper cars, Pac man, air hockey and Darts.

When they were playing the racing games, Kara had won most of them. When they played bumper cars, Lena was knocking Kara left and right. Pac man was just hilarious because both of them sucked.

Kara kept running into the ghosts and Lena claimed that the game was rigged and that the ghosts were faster that they should be. After a quick Google search they learned that the ghosts were actually slower than Pac man and used often used their numbers to corner the player.

Air hockey was where their competitive streaks came in. They were so into the games they lost track of their scores. Lena claims Kara was cheating in using her super speed to block off her shots which Kara obviously denies and then goes to accuse Lena of cheating in darts.

Darts They actually had tied games. Both had the same points and both have remarkable accuracy. Kara is just upset because Lena had distracted her in their last game making her miss her mark and thus Lena won by one point.

The other games were just the two of them working together most of the time.

Now they are on their way to get ice cream before they head to the Aquarium, the last stop on their date apparently.

They get their treats and walk around the area hand in hand, watching children laugh and play joyfully under the night sky with all the pretty lights lighting the way. The distant view of the ocean under the pale moonlight gives it a peaceful and calm atmosphere.

The two stop at a bench and sit down, cuddled into each other as they watch the dark waves crash into peer.

"Thank you. For today. I haven't had this much fun since I was a kid." Lena says softly, fiddling with Kara's fingers, her head in the blondes shoulder. Kara turns her own head slightly and kisses her forehead tenderly.

"You're very welcome. I figured since both our lives are quite...exciting and hectic that we could just...Let go of our responsibilities and just...let loose for a bit." The hero says softly. Lena hums.

"You always tell me about how you started your secret life at a young age. Taking up such a heavy responsibility already, I guess your childhood wasn't the most...childlike, so why not embrace your inner child for a while, just have some immature and harmless fun." Kara says.

"Yeah, you're right about that. Sure I did do a few things but, I grew up pretty fast, my childhood kinda...surpassed me." Lena agrees. She turns and nuzzles her nose into Kara's neck.

"Kinda like you huh." She says. Kara closes her eyes and enjoys the intimacy of their embrace. "Yeah. I guess so. We both missed our chance at a normal childhood." She says softly.

"A part of us that we can't get back. Having the world at our feet and then get ripped away from us, leaving us alone to deal with it." Lena comments. They sit in silence for a moment.

"Well at least we got a second chance now." Kara says. Lena lifts her head up to look at her. Kara stares back.

"Maybe that's why fate brought us together. Give us a second chance to grow up again." She says. Lena looks at her with so much love. They put their foreheads together and just...be.

"This time, we grow together."

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww that was so cute. Why must they be so perfect!
> 
> So yes, Kara planned a fun and games date for her and Lena so that they could connect with their inner child since their childhood was practically non existent.
> 
> That song is one of my favorites. I'm an old soul who enjoys old RnB songs from the 90s. Of course I used my own music taste, I'm sorry if you couldn't relate or don't listen to that genre.
> 
> Completely unrelated note. Alex Danvers was so fucking sexy and badass taking down the entire DEO squadron with her Tickle Sticks in 3x15. That is all.
> 
> Also the writers are dicks for having Sam play the Luthor Card on Lena. Sam would never do such a thing.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena's date part 2: The Aquarium.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm here, I'm sorry. Okay so I'm going go apologize quickly.
> 
> There will be no smut in this chapter because It turned out this part of their date was a lot longer than I thought.
> 
> Good news is, there will definitely be smut in the next chapter. Now the great part about that is that it won't be like a short part like I originally planned. Of course it won't be as long as the other chapters.
> 
> Point is, I can do more with it.
> 
> Hopefully this cute chapter makes up for my oops.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 36

"Oh my God, look at the cute little fish! They're so pretty." Kara says in awe. "I know right. Its magnificent, just all the different colors." Lena gushes.

The two of them have been at the Aquarium for about an hour and are captivated deeply by the beauty of the marine life.

The Aquarium isn't as full at night as it is during the day but it is just as beautiful. The water in the tanks are a darker shade of blue against the lights and the bright colours of the marine life both big and small pop and stand out more.

It is also a lot more peaceful to walk along side the exhibits without being overwhelmed by screaming children and the chatter thousands of people.

"Oh look! It's Nemo!" Kara says excitedly pointing at the orange and white striped little fish in on of the tanks. She and Lena make their way over and marvel at the little ecosystem and its inhabitants.

"They're so cute!" Lena cooes. "And there's Dory!" Kara points to the blue fish that resembles the cartoon character. Lena giggles at her girlfriends excitement.

"Let's see if we can find you." Kara says and starts looking around, bouncing from tank to tank. Lena frowns.

"Find me? What are you talking about?" She asks and follows after the adorable blonde. "Oooh oooh I found you! I found you! Come look!" Kara literally jumps up and down pointing at a cylinder tank enthusiastically.

Curious and a little scared Lena walks faster until she's standing at Kara's side. She turns to the cylinder tank and rolls her eyes at what she sees. Turning to Kara with a half hearted annoyed look.

"Really..." she says. Kara just nods, not even phased. "Squishy!" She says in a cute baby voice and points to the tank full of light pink and beautiful jellyfish, more specifically the smallest one.

"It's so tiny look at it. Adorable! I can't even, I want to take it with me and just keep it by my bed side table and just watch it." Kara says holding her hands by her face with a look of pure joy watching the little jellyfish swim around.

Lena smiles at the shining blue eyes transfixed on the little organisms. She watches them as well. Glow of the their pink colour against the blue water background is beautiful.

The Little Jellyfish that Kara had referred to swims up closer to the glass, it's little body just bouncing as it moves. You can almost see the sound of it. Kara _'aww's_ and places her finger on the tank, following the little jelly's movements.

Lena is in awe at the child like innocence on the hero's face. "I'm guessing you never had these on Krypton?" She asks carefully.

She knows it's a touchy subject but Kara has spoken about her home planet a bit. Kara takes her hand and squeezes it. Eyes still following the little jellyfish.

"No, we didn't. Our oceans weren't like the ones here on Earth. We rarely had wildlife let alone ocean life." Kara answers softly.

They move away from the tank and start walking hand in hand through the semi dark open halls, the glow of the exhibits and colourful fish illuminating their paths. The calmness of it all surrounds them and they sink into it.

"When I came to Earth, I was just fascinated by all the fauna and flora that you had pretty much everywhere." The reporter says, her voice and eyes holding so much wonder.

"Even more so when I learned about the pets some people would have. On Krypton having a pet was about as rare as having more than one child." She explains. Lena just listens, happy Kara is opening up more.

"But the thing that really really had me hooked...was the ocean." She says. "The first time I was on the beach, I was just so amazed at the soft sand and clear water." She adds.

Lena leans into Kara, her hand on her bicep, listening. She herself has always had a soft spot in her heart for the ocean. She feels like she can relate to it and the creatures that call it home.

"When Alex told me about the animals that live in the sea, I didn't believe her at first. It sounded to good to be true." Kara says and smiles fondly when she says the next part.

"She, Eliza and Jeremiah took me to the Aquarium the next day. I was terrified at first, being surrounded by all the people and noise along with huge glass boxes holding large masses of water and sometimes potentially dangerous animals." Kara chuckles at the memory.

"Eventually I eased up and started to enjoy being there. Learning about the ocean and its life. Seeing them up close behind the glass. I could hear their little heart beats too." Kara smiles down at Lena, her eyes shining.

"It was one of the first times I did not feel alone in this world I did not know. I forgot all my troubles for short time and was at peace for a while." She says.

The two of them stop at one of the largest tanks in the Aquarium. A huge ecosystem with a lot of fish of all shapes, colours and sizes swimming around. The reef adding to its magnificence.

They sit down on the bench situated a few feat away from the glass and just watch, cuddled together.

"It was also the first time Alex and I bonded. She loves the ocean. Loves being near it, she would often walk along the beach to get away for a bit or when something was bothering her. Just to clear her head." Kara says.

"She would tell me to join her when she knew I was having trouble adapting to something or when I was missing home. We would just sit down and watch the waves." The blonde smiles softly.

Lena's heart aches a bit. She wished she could have what Alex and Kara have with her own brother. But that ship sailed years ago.

"We lost that when we lost Jeremiah. We became enemies, we would just fight all the time. I was alone in the world again." Kara says sadly.

Lena moves in closer, kissing the back of Kara's hand. Kara smiles a bit.

"The days I needed my sister and she wasn't there...they were the worst. My nightmares never stopped, losing control over my powers, I even started seeing my parents at one point." Kara admits. Lena's eyes widen at this.

"I knew they weren't real and that made it hurt worse. I would end up sitting on the roof by myself, trying to calm down, sometimes I would fly out up to the clouds." Her eyes gloss over and Lena feels her heart break.

"Nothing seemed to work. I got angry at the world but I was just so sad." She says softly. "Other days I wouldn't feel anything. I would just be numb. Those days I stayed away from everyone." She adds.

Lena fears the distant and dead look in Kara's usually bright eyes.

She brings Kara back to reality by squeezing her arm. The blonde blinks a few times before giving an apologetic smile.

"But it worked out in the end though. Eventually I had my sister again. I found my home. I wasn't alone. And we stayed close." She smiles. "Even when I found out she was working for the DEO instead of the FBI or when she killed my aunt." She adds.

"You've both come a long way." Lena mumbles against her shoulder. Kara lays her head against Lena's and the two of them sit in silence, just watching the marine life.

"I've always been fascinated with the ocean." Lena says after a while. "Growing up it was one of my favorite things to learn about. I would sit for hours just reading about it." She adds.

"Other times I would have a whole documentary marathon, just laying in bed with my laptop." Lena chuckles.

"I still do. At least when I have the time. Ray's nickname for me... _'Squirt'_ is not just because I'm small. The little baby turtle in Finding Nemo is her favorite character." Lena admits.

Kara bursts out laughing. Lena along with her. "Let me guess. She's Crush?" The blonde says and Lena giggles. "Yeah." She confirms and they laugh again.

"She probably says _'You so totally rock Squirt!'_ A lot. That's a fact right. She's done that before I know it." Kara smirks down at Lena. The ravenette just hides her face.

"Everyday." She mumbles and Kara smiles at her girlfriends embarrassment. "Mostly when I least expect it. A few weeks ago I she flew past my office and yelled it as she went. I nearly fell off my chair." Lena says.

Kara laugh a little at the mental image. "She's a real dork isn't she." She says and Lena nods. "Of course she is." She answers.

"But you're even dorkier." She claims and Kara gasps dramatically. "I am not, you take that back." She says and gently nudges Lena playfully.

Lena returns the favor and they got at it for a few seconds before Lena hops of the bench and starts jogging away laughing.

Kara smiles and chases after her. "Get back her Squishy!" She yells out. The few people in the Aquarium watch as these two grown ass woman run around like mad things.

Some of the little kids squeal and jump up at down, wanting to join them, their parent holding the back.

Kara marvels in the scene of Lena's ravenette locks floating graciously behind her as she goes, turning to look back with a beautiful carefree smile on her face, pure joy and happiness shining in the jade of her gorgeous eyes.

 _'I am going to marry her one day.'_ She declares to herself. She smiles at the flash of Lena is a beautiful wedding gown, having Reign walking her down the aisle and giving her a playful _'I'm watching you'_ warning before smiling.

Hearing the angelic giggle, Kara is brought back to reality. Lena is still ahead of her and Kara decides to speed up. Seeing the blonde closing in faster, Lena squeals when she is suddenly lifted off the ground and being spun around. She laughs freely.

They spin to a stop, Lena back on her feet, arms around Kara's neck, the blondes arms around her waist, their foreheads together, bodies flush against each other.

"I got you." Kara whispers softly, lips only inches from Lena's. "You got me." Lena responds. Not able to resist any longer, the two close the distance in a sweet kiss. It makes both their hearts flutter and warm their chests.

When they break apart for oxygen, they just stand there in their embrace, enjoying each others presence. Kara lifts her one hand and places it on Lena's heart, feeling the rapid thud of its drum.

"Your heart is beating so fast." She whispers breathlessly. Lena bites her lip, wanting to kiss Kara again.

"It's what you do to me." She answers. Kara's own heart hammers in her ears loudly. She pulls Lena impossibly closer. The ravenettes hands slide down to lay over Kara's heart. Her breath catches as she feels the strong rhythm under her palms.

They're lost in their own world, basking in the glow of the blue light.

Children running past them giggling breaks their little bubble. They turn to see the little boy and girl chasing each other with plush dolphins, making what they assume is dolphin sounds.

Suddenly, Kara gasps. Lena turns to her with a concerned frown. "What's wrong darling?" She asks.

Kara gives her a big smile instead. "I almost forgot!" She says and starts bouncing on the balls of her feet. Lena just raises an eyebrow at the suddenly hyper hero.

"Are you going to tell me what it us that you almost forgot?" She asks when she realises Kara isn't going to say anything further. Kara just shakes her head no.

"Nope, I'd rather show you." She says and bites her lip in excitement. Lena chuckles but nods. "Well alright then." She says.

Kara smiles brightly and takes Lena's hand. "Come on follow me." She says and starts directing them to wherever or whatever it is that she has to show.

They end up going to the further end of the Aquarium and Lena is more than a little curious by now. Kara leads them to a door right at the end that say _'EMPLOYEES ONLY'_. Lena gets a little nervous now.

"Kara?" She asks. _'what are you up to?'_ She thinks. Kara turns to her and squeezes her hand with a comforting smile.

"Relax, Squishy. Trust me." She says. Lena glances at the door and then back at Kara. The blondes eyes shining with nothing but love. Lena nods. She trusts Kara.

The hero opens the door and leads them in. Once through, they see a long hallway with large windows and doors on both sides of it.

"Come on." Kara urges again. Lena just follows, eyes and ears open. As they walk down the hall way, Lena's senses pick up the smell of fish and salt water amongst other things that remind her of a doctor or dentists office.

"This is the animal infirmary. It's where they keep recused marine life who got beached or trapped in fishing nets and on the reef and nurse them back to health before setting them free." Kara explains as she points to the various large windows where Lena catches a glimpse of large pools and some animals, sometimes people as well.

"The Aquarium was here before they built everything thing else, it was what started the idea of turning it into what it is today." The reporter says.

Lena is just fascinated by all this information, smiling when because she can hear the passion in Kara's voice as she speaks.

One of the female employees walk out one of the doors carrying empty bucket, she spots them. Lena immediately tenses but relaxes when Kara squeezes her hand. The employee narrows her eyes in confusion but then her face lights up in recognition.

"Kara!" She exclaims in delight. Lena raises an eyebrow at that. _'And who might you be?'_ She thinks. Kara waves and starts walking towards the stranger, pulling Lena along with her.

"Hey Hazel. It's good to see you again, how are things." Kara greets. The stranger, no older than 18, brunette with bright brownish hazel eyes, just shrugs.

"Eh same old same old. Nothing too exciting. A few rescues and releases." She answers. Then looks to Lena who has been standing, quietly observing.

The girl's eyes widen. "You're Lena Luthor..." she says in surprise. Lena just smiles politely and nods. "That I am." She says.

Hazel smiles brightly. "It's such an honor to meet you. I'm a big fan! I'd offer a handshake but I am currently soaked and smell like fish." She rambles on and gestures to herself.

"Hazel is one of the advisers here at the infirmary. She was the one I interviewed when I found out about this place." Kara informs.

"Yeah, I've worked here since I was young, my parents kind of own the place. It was nice of Kara to help us run a story to raise funds to help get some of the necessary equipment and resources we needed to help our sea friends." Hazel gushes.

"We've been thriving ever since." She adds giving Kara a grateful smile.

Lena's heart warms at the brief story. She knew Kara had a kind heart. This just makes her proud. Kara isn't just here for earths people. She's here for the wildlife as well.

"I'm guessing you're here to see him off?" Hazel asks Kara. The blonde nods. "He's down the hall. Same place." Hazel informs. "I will join you shortly. Let me just change." She says and jogs off with the buckets.

Lena turns to Kara with a look of question. Kara just smiles softly at her. "Come on, there's someone I want you to meet." She says and then walks them over to a door at the end of the hall way.

She opens the door and Lena is once again hit with the smell of the ocean. A gentle breeze surprises her. It sends a tiny shiver down her spine at the unexpected feeling but she breaths in the salty comfort.

The door had obviously lead them outside. To a large outdoor area. The first thing Lena notices is the view of the ocean from this place. Level with it but over looking as well. The full moon shining and reflecting beautifully of the waves. For a second time it takes her breath away.

The second thing she notices is the gentle sound of rippling water, soft splashes and sweet echoes.

Kara brings her back to earth and tugs at her hand. "He's over there. Lets go say hi." She says. Lena is confused because there is no one else here but them. Without questioning it, Lena again just follows Kara's lead.

The blonde takes the right up to the pool, the sides of it a baby blue and deep as hell, Lena can barely see the bottom of it through the crystal water but that could just be because its dark and the lights in said pool aren't bright enough.

Kara leads them over to a mat at the edge of the pool and kneels down. Lena spots a platform on the side of the wall just below the surface of the water.

Kara reaches out and gently runs her hand through the water, patting it a bit and then whistles. Lena is once again confused. Just as she's about to ask what she's doing, splash on the far end of the pool is heard and a dark shadow moves fast below.

Then the shadow rises and becomes clearer. A dolphin pops it's head out from the surface and lays itself on the platform, squeaking.

Kara smiles brightly and runs her hand over its it and under it. "Hey buddy! I missed you!" She cooes. The dolphin makes a sweet chirp and leans into the hero's touch.

"Look at you! All better huh. Have you been behaving?" Kara says. The dolphin chirps again and bobs his head up and down. "Yeah? That's good." Kara laughs.

Lena is in awe at the display. Seeing Kara interact with this marvelous creature is truly something beautiful. It amazes her how responsive the sea mammal is.

Of course she knows that dolphins are intelligent animals but to actually witness it first hand is mind blowing.

"I want you to meet someone. She's very special and means a lot to me. She's been going through a lot lately and I think it would be best to cheer her up. Think you can help with that?" Kara says and again, the dolphin chirps and nods.

Kara looks up at Lena who is standing there frozen. She doesn't know what to do. She's never been in this situation.

Kara motions for her to kneel down as well. Lena hesitates for a second before dropping their little bag with all their belongings in somewhere off on the side before slowly lowering herself next to Kara.

"Lena, this is Kai. Kai, this is my girlfriend Lena." Kara introduces them. Lena is still silent, unable to speak so she just gives a nervous smile. Kai chirps and shakes his head, splashing. Kara chuckles.

She looks over at Lena. "It's okay. Just wave." She says softly. Lena looks at her for a moment before turning to Kai and giving a small unsure wave.

The dolphin backs up a bit off the platform and raises half his body out of the water, flapping his fins and squeaking happily.

Lena can't help but giggle. That seems to make the Kai happy as starts dancing in his spot. Kara starts laughing. Kai swims back and hops onto the platform.

Kara turns to Lena. "Do you want to pet him?" She asks. Lena's eyes widen and she looks at Kara with excitement. "Are you sure?" She ask. Kara nods. "Yeah. I'm sure he won't mind. Right bud?" Kara says.

Kai chirps and nods, even moves closer, since Lena is too short to reach as far as Kara can.

Lena nods. Kara takes her hand hers and slowly lifts it above Kai's head. Kai lifts his head so that it comes into contact with Lena's palm softly.

Lena lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Gently, Kara directs her hand over Kai's smooth skin.

Lena stare in awe. It's an incredible feeling and is absolutely precious. Kai chirps in content, enjoying the attention.

Lena runs her eyes over the magnificent creature. She frown when she something catches her attention. Now that Kai is closer, his whole body on the platform, Lena sees that it is covered in scars, from above his fins to his tail.

Unable to help herself, she softly runs her fingers over some of them. Feeling her heart break at just how many they are, and the thought of what could have caused them. Kai makes a soft noise, bowing his head just a bit.

Kara sighs sadly beside her. Lena removes her hand and turns to her. Kara moves from her kneeling position and sits down. She starts taking off her shoes and socks and rolls up her pants.

Then she moves to the edge of the pool and puts her feet in. Immediately Kai swims over and nudges her calf.

Lena stays silent for a moment wondering what this means. Kara looks up at her and pats the spot next to her. Lena looks around for a second, wondering if this is allowed.

Giving in, she takes off her varsity jacket, her shoes and her socks. She rolls up her pants and hesitantly joins Kara.

"Before I became Supergirl, I used to walk along the docks. Sometimes I would go down to the beach. Just to find a quiet space away from all the noise and active life of the city but still be close enough to it because I loved hearing it, even it was overwhelming at times." Kara starts.

"One day, while I was walking along the rocky shores, my super hearing picked up a strange noise coming from the waves that would crash against the big rocks." She says.

"I went to investigate, I was looking around for what could have made the strange sound. I later realised it wasn't on the surface but under water." She looks down at Kai, who is now nestled between her calfs, his head bowed again.

"I dived into the water and I saw him." She says softly. "He was tangled in a fishing net that was caught on the rocks. The incoming waves would crash into him now and again, slamming him into the rocks." She explains. Lena gasps and her heart clinches.

"I immediately acted. I swam over to him. I searched around, looking for a way to untangle him so he could swim away." Kara says and then points to a deep scar just above Kai's tail.

"The net had cut him deeply and I knew he would not be able to swim away. So I used my powers. I used my heat vision to cut through the ropes. I didn't want to use my strength in case it hurt him more." Kara explains.

"I had to work fast and against the waves. If I didn't free him in time, he would have drowned." She says.

"Once I got him free, I gently held him and swam to the surface for him to breath. Then I swam to a place where it was a lot calmer." She adds.

"We were still by the rocks, I didn't want to go any further because he was badly injured." She says sadly.

"I moved us to a little pool near the sand, amongst the rocks. A place that would shield us from the waves." She bites her lip.

"He was so scared. I could hear his heart beat. He was terrified. The worst part was I didn't know what to do." She says sadly, her eyes glistening over.

"I couldn't fly him anywhere because he needed medical attention first of all and it probably would have looked weird if I just showed up with a dolphin in my arms at an animal hospital, not to mention it probably would have killed him." She gives a dry laugh.

Lena takes her hand and squeezes it, sitting closer to her and kissing her shoulder as comfort.

"It was the first time in a very long time that I truly felt useless and powerless." Kara admits.

"I had all these amazing abilities, all these powers. And I couldn't do anything." She says softly and looks down at Kai who lifts his head and nudges her thigh, effectively wetting her pants.

"I was just as terrified as he was. I was so angry at myself but also so sad because I couldn't save him." A tear escapes her eye and she gently pets Kai.

"It just reminded me of who I was deep inside, who I really wanted to be, what I really wanted to do." Kara says.

"Luckily, someone had walked past us. I called for them to get help." She gives a small smile. "The coast guard on duty had come with a few people who were going to transport him to the animal hospital. That's where I met Hazel." She says.

"She and her father helped load him into the van that would take him. He became very uneasy and started panicking. His cries broke my heart." She rubs his head and he chirps. Lena leans her head against Kara's shoulder.

"He was terrified and I didn't want to leave him." She says. "I gave my number to Hazel and begged her to contact me when they were able to. I just needed to know he was okay." She adds.

"A week later, I got a call from her saying that he wasn't doing so well and asked if I wanted to see him." She takes a deep breath.

"Turns out he wasn't eating and was terrified of everyone. He would freak out every time someone got too close. It made it very difficult to treat his wounds. He got very sick." She says sadly.

"I came down to the infirmary, Hazel told me everything. She showed me how he would thrash and cry every time someone tried to help him." Another tear slips past.

"She was crying when she told me that if he didn't get better, they would have to put him down or he would drown because he couldn't swim with his injuries." She whispers. Lena's own eyes start to water an her heart breaks.

"He was getting really upset that we had run out and help before he hurt himself and the others." She looks down at him and smiles.

"When he saw me, he immediately started calming down. They asked me to stay with him while they treated his wounds. I even got him to eat. I guess those few minutes we shared at the beach helped us bond. He only trusted me." Kara says and Kai chirps. Lena smiles at them, her heart warming up.

"I would come down at least twice a week to help out with him until he warmed up to the rest of the team." She says.

"His wounds healed and he was able to swim around, although it was still difficult, turns out the damage to his tail was pretty bad. His been here ever since." She lightly nudges his snout and he chirps.

"But tomorrow, he will be transferred to another Aquarium outside of the city. He needs a little more space and this place doesn't have the facilities big enough. Plus he would be surrounded by other dolphins. Here he's quite lonely." She says and Kai nods.

"I just came to say goodbye." She finishes sadly. Kai makes a sad sound and Lena pouts. "I'm sure you'll be able to visit again at some point." She says. Kara nods.

"I know, but he won't be in National City anymore. I've barely had time to come see him now." She says.

"I would come here when I was sad. This was kind of my safe haven. When I just needed to get away. I felt a kinship with him." She says.

"Turns out he was separated from him pod that disappeared during a horrible storm. That's how he ended up at the rocks." She adds.

Lena reaches down and gently ran her hand over his head. "Kinda like you huh?" She says.

"Yeah. Something like that. Losing everything and then being in a strange new world and having adapt. Not knowing what to do and who to trust. I guess we're the same." She smiles.

Kai chirps and the splashes the couple who gasp when the cold water washes over them. "Dude!" Kara exclaims.

Kai just squeaks and moves off the platform. He swims down, then breaks the surface, splashing them again.

Lena giggles at his playfully taunt at the end when he flaps his tail. "You're such a brat." Kara calls out. She takes off her glasses ready to wipe them when a plastic blue ring hits her square on her forehead.

Lena gasps and looks to Kai who is nodding his head and what sounds like laughing. "Where did he even get that?" She asks.

"He's got bunch of toys that he keeps at the bottom of the pool. He will usually throw them to get our attention." Kara explains and takes the blue ring.

"You're not getting this back by the way. It's mine now." She adds pointing at Kai. Kai just shakes his head and swims up to them.

"I see someone's in a good mood." Hazel says as she walks up to the pool. Kai chirps in response. "Judging by your wet clothing I'd say he's being quite playful." She adds. Lena chuckles.

"He nailed her in the head with the ring." Lena motions to the toy. Hazel laughs at Kara's pout. "Nice shot buddy." She says. Kara just glares.

"It's nice that you could come here. Say goodbye before he goes. It's definitely been a journey." Hazel says and gently caresses his head. "I'm going to miss him too." She says softly.

"Yeah. Guess we're all starting a new." Kara says. "I heard you're going to Australia." She says.

"Yeah. I'm going to be part of the research team. With so much climate change, we're trying to see how it's affecting the ocean and its animals." Hazel confirms.

"Sounds exciting." Lena says. "I'm very excited yes." Hazel smiles.

The three chat for a while before Hazel and Lena get up to fetch some towels to dry themselves from Kai's splashing. This will also give Kara a chance to say goodbye to him properly.

"You must mean a lot to her." Hazel says as they're walking. Lena looks to her in confusion. "Kara never brings anyone here. Ever. Not even her sister. I'm not even sure her sister knows." Hazel comments. This is news to Lena.

"Really?" She asks in surprise. Hazel hums. "Yeah. This is kind of a private place for her. When she comes her she always looks like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders." She says.

"It's hard, seeing someone like her so down. So sad. I don't know her story but I know that she hasn't had it easy and that she's fighting a constant battle. She's strong." Hazel says.

"It's one of the things that I admire about her." She finishes. Lena thinks about what this teenager just told her.

It surprises her that not even Alex, Kara's hero, her tether, doesn't even know about this. About this special place of Kara's. And yet here she is. Knowing about it and shit.

Does she really mean that much to Kara that she would bring her into her safe haven. To her little bubble where no one should even be but her.

The thought warms her heart and her eyes well up. She bites her lip to stop herself from crying.

When they return Kara is actually sitting on the platform in the water, full kit, with Kai in her arms, her head resting on his. Lena knows she's listening to his heart.

The blonde looks up at them, her eyes have tears rolling down her face. They hold so many emotions and Lena can see the vulnerable look on her face.

Kara has to let go of someone else. She's always been bad at goodbyes. She smiles at them. Its not strong but its one that tell them she will be alright.

Like she said. Its a new start for all of them. She rests her head back on Kai and starts singing softly, swaying slightly.

Lena falls deeper.

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no words honestly. I don't know what to say. I mean, I tried.
> 
> Was it a good thing? I mean did you like Kara's surprise. The surprise was Kai by the way, in case I didn't make that clear.
> 
> I wanted Kara to share apart of herself that no one else knew. How she really started to play with the idea of becoming Supergirl.
> 
> Of course her saving her sister brought out the hero but I wanted to show one where she felt that helplessness of being in a situation where you can't do anything because that is usually what heroes have to face in some situations.
> 
> Isn't Kai adorable.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night come to a very good end.
> 
> *WARNING* this chapter is mostly smut, if that is not your thing, you might as well stop here and reverse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm late, I know, I'm sorry, I was working on my millions of assignments and nursing my gay heart after watching 3x17. I'm not okay.
> 
> Hopefully this chapter will sooth the Supercorp angst and hurt we are currently dealing with because the show is fucking firing canons at our ship(see what I did there)
> 
> Like I promised this chapter is all smut and love between our leading ladies. If this isn't your thing, I wonder how you've made it this far honestly.
> 
> Enjoy pretties

Chapter 37

"Are you okay?" Lena asks softly. Kara gives her a small smile. "I'll be fine. I've never been good at goodbyes but...having you there made it easier." She says.

The two are have just gotten home and are cuddling on the couch watching some mindless T.V after driving back from their date, which has come to an end.

After saying her goodbye to Kai the dolphin, she had dried herself and she and Lena walked along the pier for a bit. Kara laser dried her clothes when no one was looking. Lena laughed.

"I'm glad I could help." Lena says and squeezes their linked hands and kissing her cheek.

"I'm honored you shared this with me tonight. I know it must have been hard for you." She says. Kara shakes her head.

"You make it easy. To open up. I wasn't kidding when I said you were very special to me. No one else knows about him." Kara says.

"I want to show you all of me. Know all of me." She adds softly. "The good, the bad. I want to show just how much you mean to me. How much I am hopelessly in love with you and how even now, I'm still falling." She says.

Lena's eyes well up with tears because that's exactly how she feels and it amazes her how in sync she and Kara are at times like this.

Kara takes Lena's hand and puts it to her chest, over her heart, repeating Lena's words a few hours go. "It's what you do to me." She whispers.

Lena's breath catches in her throat when she feels the rapid drum thumping uncontrollably under her palm. Even more significant is she can feel her own beating to the same rhythm.

Kara brings up her other hand and cups Lena's face. Her eyes filled with so much love and admiration it overwhelms her.

"Kara.." Lena says breathlessly, the atmosphere shifting. Kara brings her face to hers and kisses her sweetly but passionately.

Immediately Lena returns it, her hands pulling Kara closer by her shirt. She ends up pulling the blonde on top of her, wrapping her legs around her waist to keep her close.

She moans softly when Kara deepens the kiss, sending shivers down the hero's spine, making her toes curl. She breaks the kiss breathing heavily, their foreheads touching.

"Lena...I want you. I want you so bad...I...I need you...but I if I start...I...don't think I'll be able to stop.." Kara whispers, her body tense trying to keep herself under control.

"Then don't stop." Is all Lena says before smashing their lips together again. It takes the last of Kara's resolve when Lena places her hand on her heart again, feeling the impossibly fast rhythm. She's doing that. She makes Lena's heart hammer.

She picks Lena up, not breaking the kiss, and starts navigating towards the bedroom, Lena unbuttoning her shirt along the way, revealing her suit.

The ravenette whines, tugging at the bright blue fabric, needing to feel Kara. The blonde breaks their kiss and trails them down Lena's jaw and neck to distract her.

She places Lena back on her feet, takes of her shirt and pulls off her suit. As soon as it's gone and skin is revealed, Lena takes charge.

Without warning, she runs her hands up Kara's abs to her chest and pushes her onto the bed.

Kara marvels from her half seated, half laying position as Lena slowly and sensually strips down, eyes never leaving Kara.

She bites back a moan at the lacy red match bra and underwear against the porcelain skin. _'Damn.'_ She thinks, her eyes trailing down Lena's body shamelessly.

Lena feels herself burn under the fierce and hungry gaze of her girlfriend. She's received plenty of those in her life time but never has it been accompanied by such raw unadulterated love.

She crawls over up to a speechless Kara straddling her. Kara sits up straighter, her hands going up to feel every inch she can. Lena shudders at the soft gentle roaming hands strong enough to break through steel.

She lets out a breathy moan when Kara kisses her jaw, then her neck and shoulders. Her hands running up and down her back, thumbs tracing her sides, almost in awe.

Kara tentatively brings her hand to the front, under her breast, the other under the hook of her bra on her back, asking for permission.

Instead of granting it, Lena pulls back a bit and looks Kara in the eyes, reaching behind her and undoing her own bra, letting it fall away gracefully off her shoulders before dropping on the floor.

This time Kara does moan. Its soft and cute. Looking back up at Lena's eyes, the archer's breath gets caught at the sight of usually bright blue eyes now dark with desire. Even more, Kara still asks permission. Lena basically melts.

Unable to trust her words, she just nods. Kara leans up and gives a gentle sweet kiss. Her hands slowly trail from her thighs, up her sides to the underside of her breasts. She waits there for a moment, then she gently cups them.

Lena moans into the kiss at finally being touched, setting her alight. She holds onto Kara's strong shoulders for support when the blonde's thumb flicks over her hardened nipple.

The reaction snaps something inside Kara. She wants to hear Lena. Breaking the kiss, she repeats her action. This time Lena whimpers in need, her one hand going into Kara's hair, leaning into her. "Kara.." she says breathlessly.

Kara trails wet kisses down her neck and shoulders, kneading her breasts. Lena's heart beating out of her chest, her underwear becoming soaked under the attention.

She throws her head back and gasps in surprise when Kara's mouth encloses over her nipple, sending jolts of electricity down to her core. Her hands tighten in the blonde locks, her hips jerk searching for friction.

"Ooooh Kara..mmm...ah...yes." she moans when Kara flicks her tongue over the nub, biting lightly, her hand fondling the other one.

Kara herself moans against the soft flesh, addicted immediately at the sounds that fall from Lena's lips. Her senses filled with only Lena. Her smell, her sound, her skin, everything.

Lena's whole entire body is heating up, her hips gyrating her centre against Kara's hard abs. Kara drops her her one hand down to Lena's ass and pulls her closer. Helping her.

Lena moans louder when Kara switched to her other breast and squeezes her ass, grinding against her. "Kara, baby...I need..aah, nn." She doesn't get to finish her statement as Kara snaps her underwear against her clit.

Not able to take it anymore, Lena grabs Kara's hand and puts it where she needs it. Kara growls when she feels the hot damp panties under fingers. Lena whimpers at the sound, grinding down into their hands.

"You're so wet." Kara whispers up into Lena's neck, nipping it as she teases Lena with her fingers. The ravenette gasps and moans in need, jerking her hips to Kara's rhythm. Her arousal becoming more apparent with each teasing stroke.

"Kara, don't tease." She whimpers. Kara chuckles in her ear, low and husky. She strokes Lena a little harder over her ruined underwear making Lena's eyes close tightly and grind down harder, her moans getting louder.

"Tell me what you want." Kara whispers, biting her earlobe. A small wave of wetness floods from Lena at the commanding tone.

"I want...god..I want...I want you to touch me please. Baby, please, I need you. Make me cum." She begs, her mind clouded and oh so close. Kara growls.

Without thinking, she literally rips Lena's underwear, throwing it somewhere. Lena gasps at the action, sending even more heat between her legs at the sight of Kara's resolve slowly slipping.

Kara wastes no time touching Lena, her fingers teasing her clit. The direct touch with a barrier sends Lena's head back and a particularly louder high pitched moan escapes her.

"Yes! Oh yes! God! Right there! Don't stop!" She says, grinding against Kara, her arms around Kara's shoulders, one hand in her hair, the other scratches at her upper back.

Kara starts leaving marks all over Lena's shoulders and chest. "Mine!" She says with firm stroke against Lena's clit. Lena squeaks when Kara dips her finger inside her before pulling out and spreading her wetness. Over her bundle of nerves making her moan louder, almost screaming.

Listening to her sounds, Kara repeats her action. This time with two fingers. Lena's body rocks into her, searching for more.

"Kara.." she whines. Kara teases her again, nipping her jaw. "Tell me." She says. Lena rakes her short nails down Kara's back, making the blonde growl.

"Inside. Please." Lena says. Kara brings her in for a heated kiss before slowly entering her with one finger. Lena groans at the feeling. Kara moans at the feeling of Lena's velvet walls warm around her. She stays still though, waiting for Lena to give her the green light.

Once again, Lena surprises her. Slowly the ravenette starts rocking her body, riding her finger. Her mouth drops open when Lena leans back a bit, using her hand to lift Kara's head to look at her. "More." She says breathlessly.

Kara, unable to speak, complies. She inserts another finger and Lena lets out the dirtiest moan she ever heard in her life. Her jaw goes slack at the vision on top of her.

Lena's long midnight locks fall to one side over her shoulder like a curtain. Her face holds pure pleasure, full lips slightly apart as sexy moan, groans and whimpers escape. Her usually blue-green-grey jade eyes now almost black with arousal.

Her gaze burns into Kara's soul as she rides her up and down. Her whole body sensually rocking making Kara's mouth water. _'Oh sweet baby Rao I think I just died.'_ She thinks in a trance.

"Oh! Yes! Fuck!" Lena moans get louder as she gets closer to the edge. "Faster baby, faster." She says, bouncing now. Kara does as she's told and speeds up her movements.

Lena throws her head back and let's out a silent moan, her breaths coming out in puffs and she rides Kara faster. "Oh oh God! Yes! Yes, baby! Oh there! Right there! Right ah there!" She exclaims when Kara hits that spot that drives her crazy.

Motivated by her beautiful sounds, Kara doubles her efforts, holding Lena closer, marking her neck and shoulders again, one hand rubbing her clit and the other speeds up and thrusts harder as Lena grinds down on her.

"Don't stop! I'm so close." Lena says, her hands raking down Kara's back, effectively undoing the blondes bra as well. The article hangs loosely around Kara, not even bothered.

"God you're so gorgeous, Lena." Kara mumbles into her chest, listening to the rapid fire of the ravenette's heart. Lena feels the familiar coil in her lower belly, her toes curling as heat spreads throughout her entire body. Kara feels her walls tighten around her fingers, a sign that she's just on the brink.

She inserts a third finger, making Lena scream in pleasure. "Fuck! God! Yes! Don't stop, don't fucking stop!" She exclaims, right there on the edge, ready to topple.

Kara lifts her head, then places a sweet kiss right where Lena's heart hammer and whispers "I love you." And that is all it takes to send Lena over the edge.

The Ravenette's entire body tenses, muscles rippling, head thrown back in a silent scream, a flood flowing out of her and coating Kara's hand in her juices as she cums.

Kara stares at her in awe, not actually believing what just happened. She's pretty sure she just came watching Lena. It definitely feels like she did.

Lena rides out the last waves of possible the greatest orgasm she's ever had. Moaning softly, her body now rocking slowly as she comes down from her high.

When she looks down at Kara she feels her heart fill up. All she sees in Kara dark eyes is love. Raw love, her jaw slack, eyes smokey as she just stares at Lena like she put the stares in the sky.

Lena gently caresses the hero's jaw, closing it and then connecting their lips. It takes a second for Kara to come back down to earth but she eventually returns the kiss, pouring all her love into it.

Lena runs her hands down Kara's neck, shoulders and slips off Kara's bra straps, pulling it away and tossing it behind her.

She kisses down the blondes neck, wanting to mark her and getting frustrated that she can't. _'Stupid perfect skin.'_ She thinks.

She slowly trails her hands down Kara's chest, pushing her lightly show she can lay back. She continues to kiss down her body. Biting every now and then. Kara twitches and shudders under her. Hands fisted tightly in the sheets. She knows Kara is a little scared.

Like Reign, she's afraid of her strength, afraid she'll hurt Lena. Lena needs Kara to trust herself, but first, she has to get her to let go.

When she gets to valley of Kara's breasts, she looks up at bites her lip, waiting for the green light. Kara stares for a moment, mesmerized by the dark green eyes that stare back. She nods her consent, not trusting her voice.

Lena gets to work. First, kissing each mound before gently caressing the sides making Kara tremble, her resolve still cracking.

Lena blows over one nipple making Kara gasp, before flicking it teasingly. Kara's hips jerk up into Lena who moans when the fabric of Kara's pants meet her centre.

Kara whimpers, the sheets bunching at her hands. Lena takes the nipple in her mouth and sucks gently. Kara lets out a quiet moan, biting her lip and closing her eyes, trying to control herself.

Lena smiles at the reaction she gets and repeats her action a few more times before switching sides. Kara is wiggling beneath her, muscles tense and flexing.

Lena can't help but run her nails down the hero's abs, moaning around the flesh in her mouth when she feels the power under her fingers.

Her hands continue their path down until they get to Kara's belt. Lena looks up for permission. Kara's chest is rising and falling with her rapid breaths. She bites her lip and nods.

Lena leans down and continues to assault Kara's boobs, making the blonde squirm under her as she unbuckles her belt.

She lets go of Kara's boob with an audible pop before sitting up and smiling seductively at her. Kara's eyes are clouded and her cheeks red.

Lena bites her lip, looking Kara in her eyes as she pulls the belt from its loops. It dangles in her hand, Lena toys with it for a second, trailing the cold buckle down Kara's abdomen, over her six pack making goosebumps erupt from her skin, sending shivers down her spine.

Lena drops the belt to the floor and runs her hands over Kara's chest and abs again. Feeling the muscle flex and she moans. _'Fuck, its like she was sculpted by a God. Her abs...'_ she thinks to herself. Her arousal heightening again.

She leans down and bites at each ab Kara has, her hands unbuttoning her pants and pulling the zipper down tantalising slow. Kara tenses and moans and the brief friction against her centre.

Lena moves down, kissing above the hem of Kara's pants as she slowly pulls them down. Kara lifts her ass so she can pull them off completely. Now only clad in her black panties.

Lena moans at the sudden sweet and salty smell of Kara's wetness hitting her nose. It's addicting already. Looking up at the reporter, she leans down and pulls at the fabric with her teeth, snapping it against Kara's without breaking eye contact.

Kara groans at the unbelievably sexy sight of Lena between her legs, bright green orbs holding so much mischief and love, toying with her underwear. _'yeah, I'm sure I died.'_ She thinks.

Lena unexpectedly kisses Kara through said underwear, making the blonde whine and gasp. "Lena..." she says her name like a prayer.

The archer does it again, this time firmer, Kara's legs spread wider. Lena licks and sucks her through the fabric, moaning at the little taste she gets. She's definitely addicted now.

Kara is now moaning freely, head thrown back as she leans on her forearms to watch. She's so wet. Never been this turned on before.

Lena nips at her clad cover clit and Kara squeaks, her hips lifting at the feeling. Lena brings her hands up and tugs at the black article, asking for consent. Kara nods immediately, needing Lena to just take her.

Lena wastes no time in pulling of the last barrier between them and throwing it away. As soon as its gone, she lays comfortably between Kara's legs and blows gently over her wet centre. Kara shivers again.

"Lena.." she whispers. The ravenette looks up at with a teasing smirk, nipping at her inner thigh. Kara groans in frustration. "Please..." she whines. Lena chuckles at the needy tone.

She leans loser and gets her first direct taste from the source and groans in pleasure. Kara gasps as Lena's touch comes into contact with her stiff bundle of nerves. Her hands ripping the sheets.

Lena laps at Kara like she's her life line, running her tongue in teasing circles. Kara's hips rocking even though she tries to keep still.

"Rao...that feels so good. Oh yes!" Kara moans out, her one hand moving up to fondle her own breast as she watches Lena.

The ravenette runs her hands from the blondes hips, over her stomach and rakes them back down. Kara twitches when she sucks hard on the stiff nub.

"Aah, Lena! Don't stop, that feels so good. Mmm." She groans, wanting to tangle her hand in Lena dark locks but afraid she might hurt her.

"You like that? Feel good?" Lena says in a husky voice and Kara whimpers at the sound, biting her lip and her body heats up. She just nods her head.

Lena bites at her clit again. Running her tongue up and down her slit before slowly dipping into Kara. The blondes eyes widen and she gasps at the sensation.

Her hand goes to Lena's head, softly tangling in her hair, holding her in place as Lena eats her out. She moans loudly. "Oh there, there Lena! There!" She exclaims, her hips having a mind of their own as she mets Lena's rhythm.

Lena spreads Kara's legs further and brings her thumb up to flick the reporters clit sending a small wave of arousal onto her tongue making her moan against her pussy.

"Oh yes!" Kara praises loudly, head thrown back, entire body blushing as she gets closer to the edge. Lena picks up speed and sucks harder. Kara screams, riding her face.

She's so turned on by Kara's body rocking and her face scrunched up in pleasure that she has a mini orgasm herself as Kara nears the edge. She can see the blonde is holding back and she wants her to let go.

She licks all the way up to her clit and sucks fast and hard. Kara sees stars as her body tenses and her hand fly up to the headboard as her whole being erupts and trembles from an earth shattering orgasm.

Lena continues to help Kara ride out the waves of her release. Moaning herself at the intoxicating and addicting essence that is the Girl of Steel.

Kara tries to catch her breath but Lena makes it hard when she's licking every inch of her pussy. "L-Lena, baby...sense-sensitive..." is all she manages to get out, her body twitching in the after shocks.

Lena giggles and slowly moves up her body. When she gets to Kara's face she smiles. Kara turns it and leans up to kiss her sweetly. Moaning at the taste of herself on Lena's lips.

Lena settles on top of Kara, arms under her chin on her chest as she gazes up at the flustered blonde. Kara runs her hands through Lena's hair, tucking it behind her ears.

"You're so beautiful." She whispers. Lena blushes brightly, biting her lip. Kara groans. "Don't do that." She whines. Lena giggles again.

"Don't do what?" She asks softly, biting her lip again. "That." Kara says glancing down at her lips. "It's doing things to me." She adds.

Lena smiles seductively. "Oh? What kinds of things?" She asks, trailing her fingers down Kara's jaw. She squeaks when she suddenly finds herself on her back and Kara hovering above her.

Her breath gets stuck in her chest when she sees how dark with desire Kara's eyes have gotten. Kara lowers herself until their bodies are connected from top to bottom and all in between.

Lena gasps and holds Kara tight when the hero rocks into her. Kara kisses that sweet spot just behind Lena's ear. "So many things." She whispers hotly. She spreads Lena's legs apart and slots herself in between them, their centres meeting, wetness mixing.

Holding herself up by her one forearm, her other hand goes to lift Lena's leg around her waist as she rocks into her creating a delicious friction that sends bolts of electric arousal straight to their cores.

"You have no idea..." Kara bites at her earlobe making Lena gasp and dig her nails into her back when she rocks into again.

"The things...I want to do...to you..." She says and Lena's head is spinning at Kara's confession.

"Kara.." Lena says breathlessly, very turned on at this display of dominance. As a business woman, she is naturally attracted to power.

"You have no idea what you do to me." Kara moans into her shoulder. Their bodies rocking slowly and sensually.

"Everything about you...makes me wanna do things I never thought I'd do." Kara groans as Lena meets her thrusts, the ravenette moaning under her.

"Oh yes! Kara!" Lena whimpers in pleasure, the heat already boiling. "Only you Lena." Kara says breathlessly, nuzzling into Lena's neck, her own release building up.

The atmosphere shifting as they rock their bodies, not fast, not frantic. Just soft and slow. Feeling each other in the most intimate way. Chest to chest. Face to face.

Lena throws her head back, her hand moving down to grab Kara's ass, pulling her to rock a little harder. Kara complies, their rhythm never faltering.

Kara kisses along Lena's exposed neck and chest, whispering praises in both English and Kryptonian.

Lena lifts Kara's chin and brings her in for a passionate kiss filled with nothing but love which Kara returns just as heated.

The bed groans when their movements pick up pace. Rhythm getting a little more frantic. Their centres grind deliciously against each other, wetness spreading and mixing as the rock together.

They break the kiss, needing air as they near the edge. Foreheads together, breathing the same air. Lena holds Kara's head against her own. Her free hand digging her nails into Kara's lower back.

Kara shifts her position a bit, spreading Lena wider just a bit as their clit brush again and again continuously. She lifts Lena by her middle back, holding herself up with her free hand. Lena holds onto Kara and hovers just a few inches off the bed as they rock harder.

"Kara! Baby, don't stop! Don't stop! Yes! Yes! Fuck oh God Yes!" Lena screams as heat coils in her belly.

Kara buries her head back into Lena's neck, groaning and moaning as she thrusts harder and faster, the headboard banging against the wall.

"I'm so close. Lena, you feel so good baby, Oh Rao I'm gonna cum. So close...so good!" She whispers, her body already shaking from holding back.

Lena brings her hand from Kara's back to her chest, her legs keeping her connected as they rock and sway. She puts her hand over Kara's heart. "I want you to cum with me Kara. Cum with me." She says then she brings her mouth to her ear.

"{ _I love you, Kara Zor-E_ l}" she whispers in Kryptonian and thats all it takes for Kara's resolve to break free. Their movements are wild as they both lose control and fall over the edge in unison.

They rock non-stop as they ride the waves of their love combined. Bodies trembling in each others arms, tears falling from their eyes, hearts filling up and beating unyielding in their chests.

Kara gently turns them around and plops down on her back, Lena laying on top of her. Arms still holding on. Bodies still rocking slightly as they catch their breath, soft little moans escaping Lena who is now just as sensitive as Kara.

They just lay there, basking in the after glow of their love making. Lena clings to Kara like a koala and Kara gently strokes her hair. She can feel the silent sobs and the tears Lena lets out.

She holds the shaking girl and kisses her head, softly whispering words of love and promise as Lena opens her heart up completely to her.

She cries as well, listening to their hearts beating in sync. She finally feels whole after so long. Like a final piece of the puzzle found.

Eventually their tears die down and Lena looks up at her. She gently cups her face and kisses away the remaining tears. Trailing comforting patterns on her back.

Lena closes her eyes and sighs in contentment, finally calming down. She rests her head on Kara's chest, listening to the strong drum of her heart that softly lulls her into a peaceful sleep, Kara not far behind. Each having the same thought before giving into to the pull of sleep.

_'You have my heart now, please don't break it.'_

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't usually write smut so be gentle. Or not I'm sure I can take it(probably not, but I need it)
> 
> If you want me to do more like this in the future just halla at yo author.
> 
> Yes I made them cry at the end because it was a beautiful and valuable moment for both of them. Fight me.
> 
> CONSENT IS SEXY, ITS IMPORTANT, I cannot say it enough.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	38. Character 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after. Reign and the Superfriends prepare to tell Lena and Kara what they found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm late I know. I have been finishing my hundreds of assignments and projects. I am currently still busy with them and then still have to study for exams which will be here soon.
> 
> Also my spirit is broken by whatever the fuck happened on Monday's episode. These people really trying to destroy supercorp like that. We've been through so much...we can get through this.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 38

The next day.

"Did you sleep at all last night?" Eliza scolds the three girls who walk into the DEO lab looking like zombies on meth.

"Sleep? I don't know her, who is she." Reign grumbles as she plops down on the seat and lays her head on the table.

"How can we sleep with what we found out yesterday." Alex says exhausted and mirrors Reign's actions, Maggie joining them, eyes red and tired.

"Besides you're not looking so hot either." Reign mumbles out, not even looking up. Eliza rolls her eyes but she knows Reign has a point.

She didn't get any sleep last night, worrying about today. They're just waiting for Kara and Lena to show so they can tell them what they found.

"Hopefully Kara and Lena had a better night than us. I wonder what Kara did for their date." Winn says as he walks in, just as tired as the rest, shoulders slumped and bags under his eyes.

"I was up all night running through everything we found and still nothing. Checked and double checked all three available databases, satellites and radio frequencies, anything that could at least pin point a match for the DNA origin and no sighs of Lena's probably mama." He rants leaning against the table.

The three younger woman groan louder in response.

"Maggie and I were searching through NCPD records and archives. Looking at cold cases, anomalies anything strange or out of the ordinary and still nothing that could give us a lead." Alex says wiping her tired eyes.

"I was babysitting Kyle for the night. Luckily he and Carter we're playing video games most of the time, so he was occupied. I managed to get some of my own research done with the help of my team." Reign looks up and leans her head in her hand.

"Ty is still checking the FBI archives and Dom and Donnie are checking sources, old agents and pretty much anyone who knows about us to see if they know anything." She rubs her face.

"We triple checked Lena's profile and records. We tried her birth certificate, no mother, just Lionel. I bet the Luthors got rid of any evidence of her mom's existence." She says.

"Either that or her birth wasn't legally recorded." She adds. "Which would add to the theory that her mother might be alien and why she, according to history, doesn't exist on paper." She finishes.

"Okay so, if that is the case, where has she been all these years? She's basically a ghost. How was she able to stay hidden in a world where basically privacy is non existent." Maggie quips.

"I don't know, but we still need hard evidence that she's alive first. That and we still need to tell Lena." Winn says.

"That's a whole other thing. I know Lena better than anyone but even I am not sure on how she will react to this." Reign mumbles.

"She's unpredictable, always had been, it's one if her greatest advantages and traits. Believing she was abandoned by her birth mother, then being told she died by Lillian who she obviously doesn't believe..." she sighs.

"...and now this. The possibility of her birth mother, the biggest enigma of her past, being alive and out there, all this time?" She gets up and begins pacing. "Who knows what this will do to her." She whispers.

"Guess there's only one way to find out." Alex says.

Meanwhile.

Bright sunlight shines through the window and curtains on Kara's room. Illuminating the two stark naked bodies curled in a tangle of limbs.

As always, Kara rises with the sun, her eyes flutter open and she smiles softly. She feels a small weight holding her down when she tries to move. Looking down, she is met with a sea of ravenette locks that smell like citrus.

She relaxes and softly runs her hands through Lena's hair, memories of their date flash through her mind and she feels her heart grow in size.

Lena shifts slightly, sighing contently. Kara smiles fondly. _'she's so beautiful. How did I get so lucky.'_ She thinks.

She runs her eyes down Lena's bare form, marvelling at it's beauty. Her hand moves from Lena's hair and gently caresses down her spine.

The archer shivers a bit but stays sound asleep, curling more into Kara. The blonde traces Lena's scars, wondering how she got each one, what's their story.

She's always admired scars, mostly because she can't get any. She has one on her forehead, right by her eyebrow but that happened when she was younger and still on Krypton.

But here on earth she can't scar. Scars tell stories, a symbol of hardships over come. An everlasting impression of a battle, big and small. Battles fought and survived. Shows how strong an individual can be. To be once broken and then mended.

Lena has many. Both literally and figuratively. And Kara loves her more because of that. Lena has been through so much, and yet she is still this wonderful person, selfless and humble.

A siren going off in the distance brings Kara back to earth. She internally groans. _'Ugh, why must the world suck.'_ She thinks.

She looks down at the sleeping woman in her arms. _'Time to break out the ninja skills.'_ She thinks. She gently pried Lena's hands from around her, slowly slipping out from under her, and replacing a pillow in her position.

Lena snuggles into the pillow and stays asleep. Kara mentally high fives herself. She looks around for her suit, and speeds into it, clean underwear as well. No way she's flying commando.

She walks over to where Lena is sleeping, she bends down and gives her a sweet kiss on the forehead. Lena sighs into and Kara caresses her cheek with a loving smile.

She walks over to the window and with one last look at her sleeping girlfriend, she takes to the sky.

Back at the DEO.

"Oh! Hey! I guess their date did go well, look at Kara go. Damn she's really cleaning house isn't she." Winn says while looking at his computer screen in the control room.

"Really?" Alex asks and joins him at the panel. She looks at the headlines and numbers whistling. Maggie joins them and smirks.

"She totally got some." She comments and high fives Winn when he laughs in agreement. Alex pulls her face and shakes her head. "Ew." She says.

"Oh come on Danvers, we all know you're happy despite the idea of your little sister getting her freak on with Little Luthor." Maggie quips and hip checks her fiancè. Alex just rolls her eyes but smiles anyway.

"I see we're all in a better mood." Reign walks into the control room and joins them at the center. "What are we all smiley about?" She asks, her mood still gloomy.

"Kara's on a winning streak out there. Since the sun came up she's been putting out fires, stopping robberies, drug dealings, saved a whole team of scientists from an explosion and stopped a dog from being run over by a car." Winn lists off.

"That last one was pretty cute you should see the pictures." He was with a small smile, turing the screen to show them. They chuckle at Kara's big smile while the dog licks her cheek.

"She's glowing y'all. That's that _'I just had sex'_ glow." Maggie quips laughing. Alex groans and Winn laughs along with the detective.

Reign cracks a smile. "Well at least they had a good night. It almost makes me want to not tell them about what we found. Almost." She says.

"Hey who knows, maybe it's not as bad as we think." Maggie shrugs. They turn to her for an explanation.

"I mean, we jumped to some pretty dark conclusions, maybe we're over thinking this, like we usually do." She says.

"Care to elaborate." Eliza says as she joins them at the table, J'onn next to here.

"Great the gangs all here." Maggie claps her hands. "So, yesterday I did a lot of thinking while we were searching the archives. Now I've been in this business along time and I've seen cases like this before." She starts.

"Well not exactly like this but a concept like it. Orphaned kids who find their real parents, or parents who they believed were dead. Its not an easy or pleasant process to witness but it does give one insight." She says.

"Maybe because the situation is bad, sure, but that doesn't necessarily mean that if this is Lena's mother, that it's a bad thing." She points out.

Reign frowns. "The concept of parents itself is a trigger for Lena. All she's ever had was bad luck with them. What makes this any different?" She says.

"I'm with Agent Ray on this one. You have to admit, this does look pretty bad." J'onn says. "We know nothing about this woman, there are no records, no references, not even a name. And the only evidence we have of her existence is Lena herself who knows just as much as us." He says.

"I know but this could be a good thing too right, I mean come on. What's better for another chance than a clean slate." Maggie says.

"I don't know Mags, speaking as someone who had a loved one come back from the dead, it's not that easy." Alex says. "What do you propose we do Maggie?" Reign asks.

"I'm not proposing anything. I'm just saying that freaking out about this, thinking the worst is not going give us any answers and it's certainly not going to help Lena when we tell her." The detective says.

"Think positive." Winn points out and Maggie nods. "I can get behind that. I mean, although the whole thing sucks and is very suspicious, this is an opportunity for Lena to actually have blood family that doesn't want to kill her." He says.

"Well I can get behind on thinking positive. Giving Lena hope rather than doubt. Though I do think we should remain cautious." Reign states.

"I agree." J'onn nods. "Rather not add unnecessary stress to our already stressful mission. None of us need that, Miss Luthor especially." He says.

"I second that." Alex agrees. "I just hope she takes this better than we did." She says looking at her mother who nods in understanding.

"Well the good news is that today she is cleared to get back into the field so that means if she doesn't take it well, she has an outlet." Winn says.

"That's what I'm afraid off." Reign mumbles.

Meanwhile.

Lena begins to stir, her eyes fluttering. She sighs, snuggling into the pillow and smiles.

She had been partially awake when Kara had to suit up and save the day. She was trained to be alert, not even Reign could ninja her way out the room without Lena noticing.

Opening her eyes, she feels the sun kissing her naked skin, making her feel just as warm on the outside as she is on the inside.

Memories of their night come back to her and she lets out a dreamy sigh. She can still feel the effects. Her body aching at the best way. She definitely needs some girl talk with her bestie.

 _'God, last night was amazing. I think she ruined me.'_ She thinks. Shifting her position she winces just a bit, looking down at her body. She sees a faint hand print bruise on her hips and chuckles.

She touches her neck, shoulders and chest, small pings of pain at every hickie Kara left on her body. _'So she's a bit of a biter.'_ She thinks amused.

She knows that if Kara could bruise she would be covered in Lena's marks as well, something that Lena wishes could happen. She'll figure something out.

 _'Okay, well, as much as I would love to stay here and wait for my love, I need a shower and coffee.'_ She thinks.

She was hopping to wake up next to Kara but she knows that that is not always something that will happen given Kara Supergirl status.

She gets up and stretches looking around the room. She smirks and when she sees the ripped sheets and her ripped underwear laying on the floor.

 _'Note to self, buy more underwear...and clothes in general.'_ She thinks. _'Especially Kara loves to rip her shirts when she suits up.'_ She chuckles and stands up.

Feeling comfortable enough, she walks into the living stark naked to fetch her phone. Once she gets it, she sees a missed call and a few message from Reign.

 **Ray Ray**  
_Squirt! Hope you have fun on your date! ;)_

 **Ray Ray**  
_Lee! How was you're date? Its like midnight_

 **Ray Ray**  
_Dude are you not going to even read my messages._

 **Ray Ray**  
_Y'all fucking?_

 **Ray Ray**  
_You know what, just call me._

 **Ray Ray**  
_Morning Lee, you're probably still asleep, probably why you haven't answered my call. Listen, when you get this, please come down to the DEO as soon as you can, we found something._

She laughs at the first few messages and then frowns at the last one. _'Wonder what they found?'_ She thinks.

 _'Must be important if she sent the message and freaking 4 in the morning.'_ She thinks.

She hits call on Reign's number, rather asks what's up while she can.

Its rings twice before the Kryptonian picks up.

 _"Lena?"_ She asks. Lena rolls her eyes. "Yes it's me, who else could it be." She says. Reign chuckles on the other end. _"Sorry, I'm a little distracted. What's up?"_ She asks.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that, your last message sounded a little ominous. Is everything okay?" Lena says.

Reign is silent on the other end and Lena grows worried. "Ray?" She says, caution in her voice.

 _"Yeah...I'm here,...uh...well...like I said we found something. Something...we can't really decide is a good or a bad thing yet. Everyone needs to be present before we can."_ Reign says and Lena detects a hint of fear in her friends voice and that in turn worries her more.

"What did you find?" Lena asks. _"I can't tell you over the phone, you and your Kara should come in as soon as you can though. No rush...just...yeah."_ the brunette sighs.

 _"How was your date? Was she a gentleman?"_ Reign tries to change the subject. Lena knows this but she also knows that Reign is avoiding this for now for a reason and she trusts her so she'll let it slide. Reign will tell her eventually.

"It was amazing, Kara is amazing. Probably the best date ever." Lena says with a fond smile as she gets ready to take a shower, pulling out her clothes and Kara's as well, knowing that when the blonde arrives she's going to need a shower and change of clothes as well before they leave.

 _"Better than when I took you to that tunnel with all the art work and had you spray paint our names into the wall?"_ Reign teases, her voice lighter.

Lena laughs at the memory of her and Reign when they were younger. Reign had kidnapped her and dragged her many different places fill with beauty in small things.

Her favorite was when brought her to an abandoned tunnel that had many works of art covered and done by street artists.

She's always had a fond love for graffiti. Just the raw talent of some of the artists, rebellion against society and being free.

Reign had bought many cans of spray paint and the two of them made their own marks amongst the art.

"That's not fair, I can't compare you two. You're two different. It's like comparing apples and oranges." Lena says.

 _"I'll take it."_ The Kryptonian chuckles. _"But seriously, I'm happy for you. You sound happy."_ She adds.

"I am. I don't think I've ever felt this way before. It's all new and scary. Being in love like this. I feel like I can do anything, I feel like I can fly...like I can actually be happy, truly happy." Lena rants.

 _"Well you deserve it. You've had so much shit your whole life, giving your all. It's about time you got something back."_ Reign says.

"Yeah, I guess, but I also know its just a matter of time before something goes wrong." Lena says sadly.

 _"Don't think like that."_ Reign says fast. _"You just had the best night of your life."_ She says.

"I know I know, but you know I'm conditioned Ray Ray. This is something I can't help but feel." Lena says.

 _"Then think positive. Yeah, our luck sucks, but we've always been able to get through the worst together and for once...we're not alone. Dee might not be here but we have others."_ Reign says with hope. Lena smiles, that's the first time Reign has said something like that.

 _"No matter what happens, we got each other and this weird band of misfits we call friends."_ She says and Lena laughs.

"I guess you're right. Nothing can bring us down." She says. _"Fucking right. Listen, I gotta go. I'll see you soon okay, I love you."_ Reign says.

"Love you more." Lena replies. _"Love you most."_ Reign retorts. Lena chuckles at her dork of a friend before hanging up and throws her phone on the bed.

She frowns when she gets a feeling in her gut. Familiar, that feeling she gets when she senses something isn't right.

She's ignores it for now, blaming her paranoia. Reign said that whatever they found is not exactly bad but not good either which means there's a potential threat but also something that could help them.

She does know for sure that everything is about to change.

A little while later.

Kara flies into her apartment with a soft thud. She hears the shower and gentle humming coming from the bathroom.

She smiles and refrains from using her x-ray vision. She's on a roll, she's been busy all morning but she feels like she can do anything right now, like nothing can stop her.

She decides that while Lena is in the shower, she'll get breakfast ready. She had gotten a message from Alex, Winn and Eliza that she and Lena were to report to the DEO as soon as they could because they had found a new lead.

She knows it has to be important because all three of them had tried to contact her. Winn had also mentioned that it wasn't very urgent but it was important that everyone be present.

She figures her and Lena have some time to themselves this morning before they go there.

She gets to work on breakfast, smiling at the soft voice coming from the other room.

By the time the shower switches off Kara has finished making breakfast and is ready to clean herself up.

She walks into the room and finds Lena standing their in a towel, hair wet framing her face, checking her phone.

Smirking, Kara floats up behind her and kisses her shoulder. Lena tenses a bit before she realises it's just Kara. Anyone else and they would have ended up with an elbow in the face.

Only Kara would be brave enough to sneak up on her like that, well besides Reign. Not even Alex will try that, she herself knows its bad idea to sneak up on a trained professional, Lena has seen Alex put enough people on their asses to know that she should announce her presence before hand.

"Good Morning beautiful." Kara mumbles into her neck, sending shivers down her spine. She hums and tilts her head to give Kara more access.

"It is now." Lena replies, her hand coming up to hold Kara's head to her own as the blonde peppers sweet kisses along her skin.

Kara runs her hands down Lena's sides, effectively undoing the towel, letting it fall to the floor. Lena gasps softly at the sudden exposure and shivers when Kara's hands tease her hips.

"I'm sorry I left this morning, I wanted to wake up with you but, the world decided to have an early crime crisis." The Kryptonian whispers.

Lena moans softly when her arms circle around and her hand rubs small circles on her lower belly and the other hand just under her breasts.

"I'm sure you'll find a way to make it up to me." Lena says breathlessly, heat coils in her gut. She then turns and smashes her lips to Kara's.

The blonde moans into it, pulling Lena flush against her. The kiss is passionate and loving with a hint of desire hands roaming.

They are pulled out of their moment when something goes ding in the kitchen. They pull apart and Lena chuckles deeply and the pout Kara has on her face. She kisses it until it disappears.

"Don't fret Puppy." She says. "It's a good thing too, we do have to be at the DEO soon anyway and if you keeping doing what you did, we would not leave this room." She adds.

"I'm totally okay with that." Kara retorts and Lena giggles. "Hmm I'm sure, but unless you want Reign to fly in here and catch us I suggest you hop your sexy ass in the shower." Lena mumbles against the blondes lips.

"Your naked and kissing me. This isn't helping." Kara says distracted. "Yes, well, if you're a good girl, maybe I will join you next time." Lena promises. Kara groans but nods, kissing Lena a few more times before reluctantly pulling away.

Lena bites her lip at the hungry look in those gorgeous blue eyes. "Think of it this way, the quicker we get there, the quicker we can come back and spend more time together." She says and slowly pushes Kara into the bathroom.

She has to separate them physically or else she will jump Kara herself. She gives the blonde one last kiss before winking and closing the door. She hears Kara whine on the other side and giggles to herself.

She turns and wills herself to get ready and not think about a naked Kara in the next room, wet...

 _'Nope! Not now Luthor, keep it in your pants.'_ Lena shakes her head to clear her thoughts. She beings to dress and think about what Reign had told her to distract herself.

A few minutes later she is changed and heading to the kitchen for breakfast. She dishes for both herself and Kara and makes coffee.

When Kara emerges fresh in her usual cardigan, she wraps her arms around Lena from behind, the ravenette giggling.

"I could get used to this. Do you have go back, I love having you here." The blonde says. Lena turns and kisses her cheek, arms around her neck.

"Unfortunately, yes, I do. I know Reign hates being home alone for...reasons. It must have been hell for her, me not being around our place." Lena says.

"Not to mention I miss it as well. I miss her, it's been our home since we moved to National City, in the short time we've been here." She adds.

"That says a lot for us. We've been lost since Dylan's death, this is the first place we actually feel...home." she says with a small smile.

Kara gives her a kiss on the forehead, Lena sighs and lays her head on Kara's chest, listening to the strong heart beat.

"But I promise, I'll visit a lot." She mumbles. Kara hums. "I would like to see your little HQ, how you and Reign operate at home." She says. Lena chuckles.

"We have quite the _'routine'_. I say routine loosely because at times thats not the case, sometimes we get pulled out of it for missions or cases." The ravenette says.

"Sounds a lot like the rest if us." Kara says. "Routine is just an illusion." She adds. "Tell me about it. Who we kidding. Our lives are to crazy for normal." Lena says.

"Yeah but normal is boring so I guess its okay." Kara says and eats a piece of bacon from her plate, not letting go of Lena.

"Speaking of crazy." Lena starts when they eventually do let go of each other. "I called Ray, she says they found something. Said it was neither good nor bad from what they can tell." She says.

"Yeah I got messages from Winn, Alex and Eliza saying the same thing. What do you think it could be?" Kara answers.

"I haven't a clue but it sounds serious. Ray sounded uneasy. That fact alone scares me. Even at the worst of times she's been the steady one. Always kept her head." Lena replies.

Kara bites her lip. "Jeez, I wonder what could shake Ray that much. I mean, she has told me about her...former purpose...but that was the only time I've actually seen her scared and it didn't necessarily involve you." She says. Lena frowns.

"Yeah...but I guess we'll find out today." She says softly.

Later.

"Alright, Lena and Kara are on their way over..I just got a text Lee saying they're about five minutes away." Reign say walking into the lab where, Winn, Maggie, Eliza, Alex and J'onn are waiting.

"Now or never." Winn comments. "Are we sure this is the right thing to do? Not that I'm okay with lying or anything like that but...I mean to drop something like this on her...after she just found happiness with Kara, who she has been pining over for since they met." He rambles.

"It's the right thing to do, believe me. With everything that's happened, been happening and is going to happen, it's best that we don't keep this from her. Trust is something you work hard to earn and can be broken very easily." Reign says.

"Especially with Lena. Her whole life she's been hurt, keeps finding out things like this, finding out she's been living a lie, thinking she wasn't a blood Luthor. Trust is a precious thing for her both given and earned. Keeping this can destroy more than just a bond with her." She adds.

"Best be honest with her now than wait and give her a reason to be angry later." She finishes.

Alex and Eliza share a look. There's something they still need to reveal to Lena. Jeremiah's involvement with Lillian and CADMUS. They need to talk to Kara.

"She's right. There's too much at stake for us to end up fighting each other over things we did or didn't to protect the other." J'onn nods.

"Secrets are never good. Whether you have them to protect someone you care about or not. Someone always gets hurt in the end." Maggie mumbles.

Reign's head jerks to the side. "They're here." She says and on cue, Lena and Kara walk into the lab together, smiles on their faces and glowing.

The atmosphere shifting lighter at their presence and contagious aura.

"I take it the date went well." Maggie smirks. The couple beams and nods enthusiastically.

"It did. It was wonderful. She really knows how to treat a lady." Lena quips and nudges Kara. "Which is saying something because she's barely a lady herself." Alex comments and Eliza smacks her arm.

Kara just pouts and frowns. "Like you're any better." She retorts and Maggie gives a nod in agreement in which Alex gives her a look of disbelief. "Hey!" She says.

"Sorry babe, you and I both know, _'Lady like'_ is not a script you follow." Maggie shrugs. Everyone else nods and Alex huffs.

"Well as much as I would love to talk about our amazing date, Kara and I were told you found something concerning. I think it's best we get business done with before we get into pleasure." Lena says growing serious.

"I agree. I think it's best we get this out there and out the way. I'm we all could use good news." J'onn says.

"Especially after this." Winn mumbles. "Right...so...." Kara trails off waiting for them to be filled in.

"So...as you know, we have been trying to identify the DNA that we found right. We had found it was in fact alien DNA, though we don't know the species, one with special properties we're guessing seen as it was found in pretty much everything we've gathered." Eliza starts.

"We also found a relative match for said DNA and have the missing ingredient for the formula." Alex says seriously.

"That's great! Now we can reverse the make up of the toxin and finally help our alien friend." Lena says with a proud smile. "We can finally get some answer." She adds.

"Yeah, here's the thing though. It's not just any match." Winn says. "The match we got is human." He adds. Kara and Lena frown.

"Wait seriously?" Kara asks. "What do you mean? You saying that someone, human, is walking around with alien DNA. I mean I guess it's not impossible, they could be half human and half alien." Lena rambles.

"That's the thing. We're pretty sure, from what we know at least, that they're just human at least mostly. From what we've seen." Maggie says.

"Physically at least, we've done many test, running them over and over to make sure they're a true match and each time the numbers got stronger." Alex says.

"Though we need a fresh sample of blood with the DNA to compare them side by side." Eliza says.

"Okay...so what's the problem?" Kara asks. "This doesn't sound so bad, I mean, we now have a pretty good lead what we're up against." She says.

"It's not what we're up against that's the problem. It's who." Reign says after being quiet since they came in.

"If you don't know the species...then...who's the human match?" Lena asks. Everyone stays silent. Their faces all holding fear and anxiety. Neither knowing how to break the news.

Lena senses this and her heart starts beating rapidly. Her own fear building. She turns to the one person who will always tell her everything.

She catches Reign's eyes and she is thrown by the raw turmoil and true fear in those hazel brown eyes. "Ray..." she begs.

Reign bites her lip and looks away, turning to face the table she is leaning against. She stays their for a while. She then picks up a single sheet of paper and turns around, her eyes glistening with tears.

She hands Lena the page, her hand shaking. Lena take it, it's face down so she has to turn it over to see the results.

Looking around the room, she sees everyone's eyes shine with their own tears, even J'onn. Kara is looking uneasy, staring at her sister and adoptive mother with concern and confusion, begging.

Lena turn the page over and her blood runs cold, her world frozen, her heart stopping in her chest and a gasp escaping her lips. _'No...'_ she thinks.

Kara turns when she hears her gasp. "Who is it?" She asks. Lena stays still, not moving. She looks over her shoulder and she finally understands. Her eyes begin to water as well. "That's impossible." She whispers.

Lena's world starts spinning, getting light headed, breathing rapidly, the voices around her sound like she's under water and her then suddenly she feels herself falling.

Everything goes black.

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lena fainted!! Someone better have caught her.
> 
> I honestly don't know what to say. This was just a cliffhanger chapter before we get into the actual thing.
> 
> I'm sure you noticed the theme in this one, honesty, because this fucking show is trying to justify dishonesty and hypocrisy.
> 
> Mon-El tells Kara not to tell Lena she's Supergirl because it will selfish as it will only make Kara feel better and Lena feel even more betrayed.
> 
> Then he goes and plans on telling Kara how he feels to make himself feel better and not guilty, which is unfair to Kara because she will feel like she came between Mon-El and Imra...
> 
> So it's not okay for Kara to be a little selfish and tell Lena for both their sakes and their friendship
> 
> but it's okay for him to tell his ex, the one who has been working so hard to create that boundary, to show him that what they had is done, how he feels...to rid himself of his guilt...by putting it on her...
> 
> the hypocrisy.
> 
> I hate this show. I'm literally only watching for Sam's story, I wanna know how this ends.
> 
> They've fucked up so bad that as amazing as Chy and Katie are, not even they can make me stay this time.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Alex talk. Reign and Eliza explain a few things regarding Lena's DNA. Interesting concepts and theories arise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late again, I know, I have exams and assignments. Lifes been a bitch, especially now since my dog died. I'm not okay. But I'll get through it. Writing helps.
> 
> So please excuse the brief and probably very inaccurate science talk in this chapter. I know it probably won't make any sense. But this is fan fiction, nothing makes sense.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 39

"Kara can you please stop pacing around like that, you're making me loopy and I don't get loopy." Reign says annoyed at the speed walking superhero.

Speed walking meaning a blur of blonde hair and pastel colours.

After Lena fainted and Kara catching her in time. They took her to the med bay and laid her on Kara's sun bed. The blonde herself not taking the news any better.

Alex, Maggie, Eliza and Reign stayed with the couple while Winn and J'onn left to take care of business.

Reign had explained to Kara everything they had found, all their theories and well...Kara's not exactly okay right now.

"This is big, oh Rao this is going to kill her." Kara panics. "Dude, freaking out is not helping anybody. Besides, we don't know for sure. It's just a theory." Reign says.

"Yes, one that makes sense and has a lot of evidence that point it correct." Kara says running her hands through her hair.

"Kara honey, we know this is crazy but we need you to calm down a bit." Eliza says, sitting by Lena's bedside.

"Yeah Little Danvers, it might look bad but this could be a good thing." Maggie says. "Fate is a funny thing like that." She adds.

"Yes, coming back from the best night of my life to this. Fate really is on our side." Kara says sarcastically.

"She was just so happy yesterday, this morning...and now the universe decides to throw this at her. How is that fair." She paces again.

"Yes, we know and we feel bad about having to drop this on you both but we didn't want to keep it a secret and wait until it blew up in our face." Alex reasons with a sad voice.

"I know I know, I'm sorry...It's just...we can never catch a break can we. It's always something." Kara sighs.

"Yeah we probably have the worst luck in the universe." Alex mumbles. "It could be worse." Maggie counters.

"Come on guys it's no use stressing over a theory. Who knows maybe Lena will be somewhat okay with this." She says.

"I highly doubt that." Reign and Kara say in unison. They share a frown but leave it be. "That was a little weird." Eliza says eyeing them.

"You get used to it." A groggy voice cuts through. They all turn to see Lena blinking her eyes rapidly, the light from the lamps shining in her eyes.

"Who put the sun inside." She says and covers her face, groaning. She sits up and looks around the room, hand holding her head.

"I'm guessing by the looks on your faces it wasn't a dream." She mumbles out. They shake their heads. She sighs and runs her hand over her face. "Great." She says sarcastically.

"So now what?" She asks. "Well, since everything is just a theory, we want to test it out. So we're going to need a sample of your blood and do a couple tests." Eliza answers softly.

Lena nods not looking at them. "It's a little creepy how just a few days ago I was talking to you about my birth mother and now there's a chance she's actually out there." She says.

"How are you feeling?" Kara asks taking her hand and kissing it.

"Confused, mostly. I actually don't know what to feel. I never knew her..at least I think I didn't. What should I feel?" Lena answers laying her head on Kara's chest.

The Danvers girls all share a look and nod. Alex and Eliza had pulled Kara a side at some point while she was freaking out to tell her that they plan on coming clean to Lena about what happened with CADMUS and Jeremiah.

Obviously Kara was against it at first, saying that dropping a bomb after a nuke is just mean and unfair. Eliza had said that they didn't want to but it had to be done, hoping that the news could help Lena with this.

Kara's still not with this but she doesn't want anymore secrets between her and Lena. Especially now that they're getting serious.

Not to mention Reign, who although does trust them to some extent, is still reluctant to actually reveal her full story.

If they can show that they trust one another maybe Reign can let down her guard enough for them to help her.

When Reign had told her about her problem, about that dark part inside of her that keeps knocking, Kara knew she would do anything in her power to help her. Reign is like a big sister to her. Just like Alex.

"It's okay to feel conflicted about something like this. We know it's not easy to believe that the impossible is possible, not knowing what it means or why." Kara says and kisses her head, holding her close.

"You'll get through this, and we will be with you every step of the way." Alex says and rubs Lena's back while Maggie squeezes her thigh.

Reign stays silent watching them comfort her friend. She would do that herself but something doesn't sit right with her. She wouldn't be must comfort if she's so stiff and tense.

Eliza catches her eye from across the room and Reign sees nothing but love and empathy in them. She averts her gaze and looks down at her chain. At her mother's dog tags. The silver shimmering a bit in the bright lights.

 _'What would you do if you were here?'_ She thinks to herself. She looks back at the others and feels her heart pull, a burning in her throat. That bad feeling growing in the pit of her stomach.

 _'Dylan...mom...if you're out there somewhere, wherever, please...protect them.'_ She thinks.

Later.

Lena stands on the roof of the DEO, over looking the city lights glowing under the night sky.

It's kinda cold and breezy but she welcomes it. Her mind has been running ever since they told her about what they found.

Everything just makes sense and yet no sense at all. For the first time in a long time, she doesn't know what to do. What to feel.

"It's beautiful up here isn't it. Peaceful." A voice says behind her. She turns to see Alex walking towards her where she is standing near the edge, leaning on the wall watching the city.

"Yeah. It's quiet." Lena answers turning back to look ahead, the little blowing her hair in her face.

"I come up here myself sometimes. Just to be alone for a while. To think." Alex says and mimics Lena's position next to her.

"A lot to think about right now." Lena mumbles fiddling with the sleeves of Kara's hoodie, the only thing keeping her sane right now.

"I'm guessing the most problematic being that you don't know what to think." Alex says knowingly. Lena shakes her head yes and sighs.

They stand there in silence, not speaking for some time. Just watching the life of the city. Listening to the sounds, looking at the sky as the stars slowly start to show more.

"You know, I've always had day dreams about how I'd meet my birth mother. Think about the kind of person she might have been. What she might look like." Lena says after a moment.

"Think about her favorite things, things she hated, her hobbies." She brings her hand up to her chest and grasps the necklace around her neck.

"Every time I do. All I see is Dylan's face. Besides Lillian, Dylan was the only other mother figure I had. Losing her cut me deep." She says and smiles sadly.

"I still hear her voice in my head sometimes. Talking to me. It's been a while though, since I've heard it." She adds.

"Usually it would pop up at times like this. When I'm faced with a huge life changing decision I've made or have to make." She says.

"And now...now that there's even the slightest chance that she's out there, that she's alive...is...is it bad that I have hope? That usually doesn't end well for me. I mean it seems too good to be true." She finishes.

Alex is quiet for a second, thinking about how to approach this. She came up here with the intent to comfort Lena and bring her back inside to the others.

Maybe get her to speak to Reign who has been uncharacteristically quiet the past few days.

"Well, I guess looking from our lives, if it's too good to be true, it usually is." Alex finally says. Lena nods sadly, clutching the necklace for dear life, biting her lip.

"But that's not always the case, is it. You're in love with Kara who is in love with you. You two had an amazing first date. You have a family, you have us. People who will do anything for you and will always be here for you." She adds.

Alex looks down at her hand, running her fingers over her engagement ring, fiddling with it and smiling softly.

"Like me, you've had so much bad things happen to you that you either fear or don't believe in anything good that happens every once in awhile." She says.

"Afraid to be happy because you think it will eventually be stripped away and you have no power to stop it." She turns to Lena.

"It's okay to have hope. Even if it will lead to disappoint. At least you can say you had it. That's more than most people can say." She says. Lena chuckles sadly.

"I just don't know what to do. How I'm supposed to react to all of this. I've already been through the whole _'turns out my mother is an evil bitch'_ routine with Lillian but now..." she groans and rests her head on her arms.

"I know nothing about my birth mother. Nothing. What are you supposed to feel about nothing." She mumbles out. Alex steps closer and rubs the ravenettes back.

"I think that's the whole thing about this situation. The fact that we have nothing. We all hate the unknown. That's not something particularly good when it comes to our group." She says.

"But, think of it this way. Because you know nothing, it's a clean slate. There's nothing to compare to history, whatever you might feel later will be new. It won't hurt as much if it is as bad as we sometimes make it seem to be." She finishes.

"I guess you're right." Lena says and looks up. "What would you do in this situation?" She asks innocently, not knowing the weight of the question on Alex who tenses.

"What would you do if someone you knew, or never knew but somehow have a connection with suddenly, after so many years, just magically appeared out of nowhere?" Lena asks, still not looking at the woman next to her who has tears welling up in her eyes.

Alex stays silent and doesn't say a word. Images of her father flashes behind her vision.

She thinks about that night he left when she was young. How they told her he was dead. How many years later, found out he was alive. Then Kara tells her he helped save her.

Then they found him. Finally feeling whole when he held her. Feeling the betrayal we he attacked them. And then the loss when he disappeared again.

Alex turns to look at the city. _'What would I do? Ha.'_ She thinks bitterly.

"Did I ever tell you about my father...Jeremiah?" Alex asks firstly. _'if I'm going to do this I'm going to fully honest from top to bottom.'_ She thinks.

"Kara mentioned he died on the job or something like that." Lena says softly with a frown, realising that she actually has no idea about their father. He was never really brought up in conversation.

"Yeah, that's what they told us." Alex scoffs, still upset with that particular piece. Lena looks at her with a confused and worried expression. _'Bless your soul.'_ Alex thinks.

"Uh...turns out, he wasn't as dead as we thought." She says awkwardly. Lena's eyes widen. "Oh..my god...Alex..." she says in disbelief. Alex just waves her hand dismissively.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it. It happened and it's over." She says softly. Lena frowns at her, a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Kara never told me..." she whispers sadly. Alex turns to her fully.

"Yeah, there's a reason for that. You were already going through a hard time after finding out Lillian was with CADMUS. Throwing the fact that she was blackmailing my father into working for her as well didn't seem fair." Alex says putting a hand on her shoulder.

Lena's eyes go wide and well up with little tears. "S-she...she w-what..." she whispers out. Alex winces. _'Yeah I'm not helping. Not very good at this. Where's Kara when you need her.'_ She thinks.

Alex puts both her hands on Lena's shoulders and looks her in the eye. "Hey, it's not your fault. Okay, you didn't know." She says.

Lena wipes her face angrily, tears still falling. "But I could have helped!" She says.

"No. No you couldn't have because I couldn't even save him." Alex says strongly with heavy sadness in her voice. Lena looks up at her with such pain and empathy mixed with love and compassion.

"What do you mean?" She asks. Alex drops her hands and turns to the city her own tears welling up. Remembering.

"When we were young, still teenagers, Kara and I would get into so much trouble, especially when Kara would use her powers. We were careful though, not to get caught." She starts.

Lena joins her and stands right up next to her, giving some comfort.

"One night, we got caught. Kara took us flying and some very influential people saw us." Alex lets out a dry chuckle. "Back then Kara and I never knew about the DEO." She says.

"In order to protect Kara and not have them take her away, my father had offered his services and his knowledge on Kryptonians because that's what they wanted in the first place." She says. Lena listens intensely.

"Like I said before, after that day Kara and I drifted. We became enemies, because I blamed her for my father leaving. It wasn't fair but I was just so angry." She adds.

"But you eventually were able to forgive her after that first crime you guys solved together. Yeah. Kara told me about that too." Lena says with a small smile remembering the glint in her girlfriend's eyes when she rambled on about her and Alex's first adventure.

"We became closer. Especially after those people came back and told us that my dad died on the job. Kara was there for me through it all. She was my rock. Still is." Alex says.

Lena takes Alex's hand and squeezes it. Alex gives her a grateful smile, knowing that Lena is saying if she ever needs anything she can come to her as well.

"So years later, we grow up and move on with our lives. I wish I could say I was doing better but that's a lie. I was spiralling, getting drunk, going to parties, flunking medical school." She sighs and rubs her face.

"Eventually it all came crashing and I ended up getting arrested and put in a holding cell, drunk off my ass all sad and shit, regretting my life decisions." She looks up at the sky.

"So while I sit there feeling sorry for myself, this guy, claiming to know me, knows Kara, tells me he can help me. Help me protect my sister. Help me make a difference." She says.

"His name, Hank Henshaw." She adds. Lena turns to her with a raised eyebrow. "Henshaw as in..." she trails off. Alex nods.

"Cyborg Superman, your mother's goon? Yeah. But wait it gets weirder." She says.

"After he recruited me, I spent years in training and field work, in the lab working with him and the DEO, all of which no one knew. Kara thought I was working with the FBI until that night she came out to the world." Alex laughs a little.

"It was funny, I everything I did was to protect her. To make sure the world didn't know about her, and yet I get into some trouble and she protects me instead." She says.

Lena smiles, she knows as much as Alex that Kara coming out was inevitable.

"Anyway, long story short, Kara starts working with us at the DEO, everything is starting to fall into place and everything is going great, well, great with our luck at least." They both chuckle at that.

"And then...Lucy Lane shows up. And you know how that ended." Alex says and Lena nods.

"Love triangle, Red Tornado and Red Kryptonite among other things like that whole mind control thing that happened." Lena lists off.

"Yep, but that Red Kryptonite stage...that's kinda how it all started." Alex says.

"Before Kara was infected with the Red K, we had found out that Hank Henshaw was the last person to have been with my father before he died." She adds.

"So you thought he must have known what happened to him and wanted answers. Especially since you had been working with him for so long and he never said anything." Lena finishes off her thought.

"Exactly." Alex confirms. "Eventually he told us the truth and told us his real name and showed us his true form." She adds. Lena nods.

"J'onn?" She asks already connecting the dots. Alex nods.

"My dad and the real Henshaw were searching for an alien lead somewhere out in the woods or something. I can't remember all the details." Alex frowns.

"That's where they met. J'onn and my dad. J'onn explained that he was taking refuge here on earth after the white Martians took over their planet and killed his family." She says.

Lena feels her heart pull for the Director of the DEO.

"They just got to know each other for a bit before Henshaw decided to make himself known. He tried to kill J'onn but my dad stopped him." Alex looks down at her hands.

"They were fighting and both my dad and Henshaw died that day, supposedly. J'onn made a promise to my father that he would protect Kara and I as my dad did him." She looks back the city.

"So he took the face of Henshaw and became the Director of the DEO. Saying that Jeremiah was gone." She says.

"How did you find out he was alive?" Lena asks.

"That night Kara was infected with the Red K and was terrorising the city, J'onn revealed himself to the world in order to stop her." Alex informs.

"I remember that. We had reports coming in from National City speaking of Supergirl's rage fit and a mysterious shape shifter which just so happened to be a black ops leader." Lena says.

"The paper work on that was hell." She mumbles. Alex chuckles.

"At least you didn't have the military up your ass after it all went down. Even worse when it was Lucy and her father all up in our grill." Alex says and Lena growls. "Hate that guy." She says.

"Yeah me too. Especially after he ended up caging J'onn and throwing me in interrogation. Then labeled both of us criminals and planned of transporting us to black sight called CADMUS." Alex says and Lena frowns.

"Yeah, I'm not even sure they knew what they were doing when they made that decision. It was obvious they had no idea what CADMUS was really about." Alex informs.

"We didn't make it to CADMUS though. Kara and Lucy intercepted the truck and freed us." She says and Lena smiles.

"I remember her telling us about that." She says and Alex smiles as well.

"Yeah. Though because of that, J'onn and myself were now on the run. In order for us not to be found or followed, J'onn had to wipe the minds of the agents there. And what do you know, one had memories of seeing my father." Alex says and then laughs a bit.

"Finding out that he could be alive was both amazing and terrifying. I had no idea what to believe. I had no idea what to do. Not that I could do anything seeing as I was now a fugitive." Alex says sadly.

Lena watches her. Sees that how Alex felt that day is exactly what she feels now. "What did you do?" She asks. Alex shrugs. "I went home." She says and Lena frowns in confusion.

"I had to tell my mother what we found. It was the only safe place for us too. Before we had to leave again to help Kara and National City." Alex says.

"There was nothing I could do. I didn't know where he was or if he was really truly alive or if it was just the universe playing a cruel joke on me." Alex admits. "But I had hope." She says with a smile.

Lena looks at the city. "How did you find him?" She asks. She wants to know. Maybe find a way to find her own birth mother if she's really out there.

Alex sighs sadly. "You remember Mon-El right?" She asks. Lena groans and lays her head on her arms.

"Oh god, what?" She asks and Alex chuckles at her reaction.

"CADMUS had captured him and used him as bait to lure in Kara. That's where we found out about Lillian." Alex informs.

Lena groans again. Alex pats her back. "Yeah." She says.

"Once Lillian got what she wanted, that being Kara's blood to access the Fortress for the Medusa virus information, Kara and Mon-El were freed and had help escaping by my father. Who was working there against his will." Alex says and a stray tears runs down her cheek.

"We started searching everywhere after that day. Did everything we could to find him and bring him home." She whispers.

"Turns out there was no searching needed." She growls. Anger and resentment flash through her pained eyes.

"He was handed to us on a silver platter." She says and then turns Lena.

"You were right. Your mother is not stupid. She always has a plan for everything. She wanted us to find him. Wanted us to bring him back into our homes. Into the DEO specifically." She says.

Lena begins to share Alex's rage. And new found hatred for her adoptive mother. She knew Lillian was a cunt, but to blackmail their father into doing her dirty work, making him betray them, that's just plain evil.

"I should have known. I should have seen it coming and you maybe I did and just didn't want to believe it." Alex says.

"Mon-El, Winn and Kara tried to warn us, tried to warn me and I snapped at them. I was just so happy that I had found him, that he was alive that...I..." she sighs and holds her head in her hands, a small sob escaping her.

Lena moves and throws her arms around the other agent. "It hurt so much." She says. "He attacked us, stole info from our data base and gave it to her." She sobs.

"The worst part...he said he did it for me, for us" Alex whispers and Lena holds her tighter. She knows what it feels like to have a parent tell them they did something really bad for them.

Lillian may say she did some of the things she did for her but Lena knows that's just an excuse.

"I had him, Lee, I had him right there in front of me. And I let him go." Alex says. Lena rubs comforting circles on her back. "I had too." She whispers sadly.

"J'onn took me off duty because I was too close to the case and Kara agreed with me, but I didn't listen, again." She says and pulls back.

"I went after him and Lillian myself." She wipes her eyes, Lena squeezing her arm as comfort.

"That ship, the one with all the alien on them, they were going to send it into space or the sun or something I can't remember I wasn't really focused on that." Alex say sniffing.

"I rigged their base with explosives and told Lillian if she didn't let them go, the aliens and my dad, then I would blow the place sky high with everyone in it." She takes a deep breath.

"I'm guessing mother refused and was cocky about it as well." Lena mumbles and Alex nods.

"She wouldn't give my father the code to stopping the ship from taking off, the only other way was to stop it manually." She says.

"So I blew the explosives and ran into the ship while my dad fought off Henshaw. Even with the enhanced cybernetic arm Lillian gave him he was still no match." She looks up at the sky.

"Meanwhile I was stuck on a space ship with hundreds of aliens with no way if stopping it. Luckily Kara came to save the day." She says softly.

"When we returned, they were gone. I never saw or heard from him again." Alex she finishes. Lena stays silent, letting all of that sink in.

"I can't imagine what you must be feeling. You knew your father and he was taken from you, then dangled just out of reach before being ripped away again." She says.

She feels her heart tear at the thought of what not just Alex but everyone else that was close with Jeremiah had to go through.

"It sucked and still sucks if I'm being honest and there many times I wish I could have done somethings different." Alex says and turns to Lena looking her dead in the eye.

"My point is I know what its like, to be laugh between what you know and what you believe." She says.

"I know that this is something you have no idea how to face, you rely on knowledge and that is something we are lacking on this subject and that scares you." She says knowingly and Lena looks down.

"It's okay to be scared. It's okay to not know what to do. Geez Lena you just found out about this, of course you're not going to have the answers right away." Alex says and pulls Lena in for a hug.

The archer throws her arms around Alex and buries her face in her neck, letting the tears flow silently.

"I don't want you to let this consume you. Please Lee I'm begging you." Alex whispers to her.

"Don't make the same mistake I did. You're not alone in this. Let us help you okay." She says. Lena nods against her.

"Look whatever happens next, if she is alive, if we do find her. Whatever situation we in end up with and whatever decision needs to be made at the time...you will know what to do." She pulls back to look at Lena.

"And we will be behind you on that decision. This I promise you." She finishes and Lena nods silently. Alex kisses her forehead.

"Come on Lil' sis, lets go back inside and join the others." She says. Lena nods. "Thank you Lexie." She says without thinking.

Alex smiles. "Lexie, huh? I kinda like it." She says as they walk to the door, her arm around Lena's shoulder.

"Tell anyone and I will throw you off this roof." She adds playfully and that gets Lena to smile.

"You can try."

Later.

"Okay, so I the results just came in and as we thought, Lena's DNA is a confirmed match." Eliza says as everyone files into the lab again. She hands out the file with all their evidence.

"I gave a sample for Doc to check out and he also confirms the match. He is working on reversing the toxin as we speak." Reign says.

"So if it works we'll be able to wake up our blue friend." Maggie says.

"Correct. And not just that, now that we have a fresh sample I have also taken a deep look at Lena's DNA and compared the differences." Eliza says.

"It turns out your DNA isn't fully human, it only appears that way." She says to Lena. The ravenette takes a deep breath and nods.

"So what does that mean? What is she if she's not human because she's not alien either. As far as we know she doesn't have any powers so she's not a metahuman either." Kara asks.

"All of the above, minus the metahuman part, sorta." Reign replies simply. "What?" Alex asks confused.

"Are you saying she's a alien hybrid metahuman? That's a little weird and seems impossible but admittedly kinda cool at the same time." Winn rambles.

"Care to elaborate Miss Nightly." J'onn says. "Gladly." Reign responds.

"Lena's DNA is mixture of both human and alien. It appears human because the alien part of her DNA are similar in build." She starts.

"Physically, she is human. Though there are certain things in her genetic make up that caught our attention." Eliza comes in.

"We did a full body scan and did many tests and we found that Lena's brain activity is very complex. It's extremely active, not just that but the minute difference in her responses to certain stimuli is astonishing." She says.

"Holy Geez." Alex says as she reads over the report. Maggie looks over it as well, a little confused but impressed with what she can understand.

"What does it say?" Kara asks. Lena stays silent. Wanting to hear everything before jumping to conclusions.

"Okay, we all kinda know Lena was smarter than most and J'onn did say she is more in tune and connected to more than just the average 5 percent on the brain but..." Alex frowns.

"The neurological aspects are similar to those with telekinesis." She finishes. "Wait what?" Lena says and walks over to her to see for herself.

"You tryna tell me Lena can use _'The Force'!_ " Winn says with wide eyes, excitement and awe shining in them.

"More like she creates The Force." Reign says. "Whaaaa...." Winn trails of speechless., trying to contain his inner fangirl.

"Okay this is crazy, I don't have any powers or telekinesis or anything like that. I've never done anything like that." Lena says running a hand through her hair.

"We don't know that yet." J'onn says. "I've taken a look inside that mind of yours Miss Luthor, there's a lot we still don't know about you. Look at right now, a few days ago we were unaware that you were half alien." He reasons.

"There are things you can do Lena, things that no even you know of, things you do that you wouldn't think was a big deal." Eliza says.

"The way your body adapts to the changing environment is a lot faster than any human. If you look at your past injuries, you also heal faster, though not instantly but it is noticeable." She says.

"Your metabolic rate is also different. You consume more than a person of your statue should, that includes your daily activities. You use more energy than normal, not just that but the way your body conserves it as well." She rants.

"That's how you're able to adapt so quickly, to heal faster and the way your mind and brain works." She walks around as she's talking.

"I have a theory as to how, but we'll need to do a little test to see if I'm right." Reign says. They look at her.

"After watching you do those little tests and looking at all of these things, it reminded me of something Dylan had said when she was training us. Something about will. Instinct." She says.

"Don't think, just do." Lena qoutes softly. Reign nods.

"She's always telling us to trust our gut. Trust our instincts, don't think about things too much or we'll loose focus. Always talking about a zone we need to find." She starts walking around.

"Meditation was one way she used to teach us about. The other being, she would leave us somewhere in the forest or an open field or something. Tell us to find our center." Lena says.

"Then she would attack." Reign says. "And tell us to react." Lena finishes. Reign nods.

"Now remember when you nearly took mine and Kara's heads off with that energy blast. That's exactly what you did." She says.

"You didn't think, your didn't strategize, you just reacted and something happened." Reign walks up to her.

"There's something there Lee. You just have to find it." She says. Lena sighs.

"How, it's not like I know how to tap into whatever its supposed to be. I don't even know what it is." She says frustrated. Reign nods.

"I know. I have an idea that I think can help us find what it is and how it works." She says and looks around the room, they all nod trusting her.

"We're going to need that staff."

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alien hybrid metahuman. What is wrong with me. This just goes to show how confused they all are. It's ridiculous for a reason. All will be corrected and explained in time.
> 
> I had Alex tell Lena about Jeremiah because i thought she was the most suited to in this situation. Alex felt a lot more during that time. She was much closer to that case than anyone.
> 
> So what idea does Reign have in mind? Why does she need the staff? Does Lena actually have powers? Stay tuned to find out.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week later. Mama Blue wakes up. Big revelations. Plot twist, kinda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey, back with a new chapter, this one is a bit of a mind fuck because of all the new content being added to the plot, we about to get into the thick of it soon.
> 
> Just a bit of a tease chapter, introducing a bit of what is coming up.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 40

A week later.

"Okay, Doc says the antidote worked perfectly, our Big Blue Mama is almost fully healed and should wake up anytime now." Reign says walking into the living room of the her and Lena's place where Alex, Winn, Maggie, Lena and Kara are.

"Yes! Thank God, mom and I thought we might have missed something since it's been a few days since we gave it to her." Alex praises.

"Nah, it's fine. She just needed a bigger dose is all. Lee's blood has only half of the amount of enzymes needed so we just doubled it." Reign answers and plops down next to Lena who has Kara's head in her lap.

Alex and Maggie on the floor with a few blankets and pillows while Winn lays out on one of the other couches.

It's been a week since the reveal and everyone has been super busy. With Lena's time away to recover she had a lot to catch up on at L-Corp.

Reign as well. Since she had been filling in for Lena she had missed out quite a lot down in the labs so she's been doing her own catching up as well.

Alex has been working in the labs with Eliza reversing the toxin with Lena's blood samples and were successful. They had given it to Spectrum to give to their knocked out Alien friend.

Doc had been keeping tabs and giving them updates. She's slowly been healing better and her natural regeneration has began to shine through.

Winn and the rest of the DEO along with Spectrum are still trying to track down Toby's father and twin. Not only that but also watching for any movement on the submerged Daxamite ship.

Maggie and Ty with the help of other agents and contacts have been searching through cases new and old from every department on anything suspicious or reports of anomalies that could help them find a lead on what might have happened with Lena's mother, if it is her.

Kara has been running her ass at CatCo. She's also had to catch up and write many stories since she's been away looking after Lena. Not to mention Cat's been in a mood, probably because she hasn't seen Reign in a week, but Kara won't say that out loud.

James is back from his week in metropolis and had accidentally bumped into Lucy when she came to come visit Kara. It was awkward.

James is currently chasing as story with one of the other _'reporters'_ on the _'random'_ shoot outs that have been happening lately.

Snapper has been a bit of an ass as usual but isn't up Kara's about any stories related to the rebuilding efforts being supported by CatCo and L-Corp.

Not to mention training which has been hell for everyone. Lena has to get back into her rhythm and still train with Alex. Reign with Kara who has been on edge since the news. Getting thrown around the room is not helping her focus.

So yeah, it's been a hectic week for everyone. They even missed game night the way they were so busy.

So now they just want to relax. Luckily each of them are not busy this weekend and all decided it would be good for them to have a movie marathon at Reign and Lena's place on this fine Saturday morning.

Even a sleepover, they have enough guest rooms and if they're up for it maybe even have game night. Or play video games. Or both.

"I'm glad we are finally able to help her." Kara says. "I hated that she's just been laying there unconscious and we couldn't do anything." She adds.

"Yeah, and soon she will be reunited with her kiddies and Father...once we find them, the father and other twin I mean." Winn says.

"Any word on that by the way?" Alex asks. "They're still tracking the movements up in the mountains, still haven't found them yet. Hopefully soon." Reign answers.

"Any movement of the ship?" Maggie asks. "Nada. I'm starting to think there's nothing there but then again, with our luck that's never the case so." Winn says.

"Did they find anything else on the ship we hijacked?" Kara asked. "Lucy says there's nothing too dangerous or anything like that. It was a gun ship so it was probably just a defense for when they were transporting Toby." Lena says.

"Any idea where they were taking him?" Maggie asks. "No, we lost the trail. We're still keeping lock on that apartment building though. Some shit is up with it." Reign answers.

"Man this thing is just puzzles apon puzzles." Winn comments. "And to think the answer was literally in my blood." Lena mumbles. "It's crazy." She adds.

For the past week she couldn't stop thinking about what this could all mean. For the first time since she was a child she is imagining her birth mother again.

Thinking about what she could be like. What her favorite things are. But more importantly, what happened. What she is. Who she is. Why did whatever separated them happen and why does she not remember anything.

"I've been thinking a lot about it." She says. "I honestly still don't know how to feel about all this." She admits.

"Honestly, what can you think or feel? This is some mind boggling shit." Maggie mumbles. "It's okay to be conflicted though. We will still be here." She adds glancing up from Alex's lap.

"I know. I just...I still can't wrap my head around it. I'm half alien." Lena says and then chuckles. "If Lillian and Lex could see me now." She says and everyone giggles along with her.

"I would love to see the look on their faces." Alex says. "I don't know, something tells me Lillian knows." Maggie comments.

"Right, I've been thinking the same thing." Reign agrees. "Something about the story she spun me doesn't add up for sure." Lena says.

"If she knows, about my mother being an alien that is, and probably me too, why keep me?" She points out.

"I know for a fact she didn't do it for Lionel. As much as she loved him." She adds. "Like if she hates aliens so much, why keep one? Also why the fuck do I not remember shit?" She finishes.

"A lot of questions. Hopefully we will get the answers soon." Reign says and kisses her head.

Suddenly all their phones ping and go off.

"Damn, looks like we'll be getting them sooner than we thought." Alex says looking at her phone.

"Damn that serum worked fast, she's awake and they need us to get down there now. Red, you and Dimples get Lucy, makes sure she brings Toby, I have a feeling we'll need him and meet us at HQ. Blondie you take Lena, Hobbit you're with me." Reign instructs and they all jump up from their positions.

"We're still in our PJ's and we haven't showered, this usually isn't a great way to start the morning." Winn comments.

"We got stuff at HQ that you can borrow, we have no time right now. Buckle up Schott." Reign says.

Maggie and Alex are already jogging out the door with their jackets and bedroom slippers. Kara is helping Lena with her own hoodie before picking her up bridal style before flying out the window.

Winn looks at Reign and gulps. The Kryptonian rolls her eyes. She picks him up bridal style as well, he squeaks.

"This is weird." He says awkwardly looking like a child in her arms. "Yeah yeah. Hold tight." Reign warns and Winn's arms immediately wrap around her neck before she takes off.

A few minutes later.

Both Kara and Reign touch down and let Lena and Winn on their feet before jogging to the entrance to Spectrum HQ.

As soon as they're inside they all run down to the infirmary where Doc is with the alien. They hear the commotion before they see it.

As soon as they enter the infirmary, they see the Blue Alien mother screeching and growling, thrashing around on the bed. Doc was able to restrain her before she freaked out.

"What happened?" Reign asks as both her and Kara speed over to the alien's side and try and hold her down, seeing as all her thrashing I making her cut into the restraints hurting her further.

"She started stirring and was a little woozy but as soon as she opened her eyes she just freaked out and started...well this." Doc says.

"I don't want to put any sedatives in her system in case in might mess with the antidote, we need to calm her down before she hurts herself." He adds.

"Goddamn, that's loud, she's got some lungs on her." Winn winces and covers his ears. He squeaks when she lets out an agonizing scream, tears in her eyes and her tail whipping around.

"She's not in physical pain." Lena says and slowly walks over. Her brows frowned and a thoughtful look on her face. She looks the alien in the eye, green meets a glowing blue.

"She's heartbroken." She whispers. Reign sighs, still holding her down. "Thought as much. Lucy and Sanvers should be here soon with Toby." She says.

"In the meantime we need to calm her down. It wouldn't be the best first impression for Little Blue to see his mama like this." She adds.

"I'll go see how far they are." Winn says and jogs out the infirmary to go find them. Reign moves so she's hovering over the alien by her side.

"Hey, Blue, I know you can understand me even though I can't understand you, but I need you to listen to me okay." She says firmly but softly.

The alien is still thrashing around, despite Reign and Kara holding her down and the restraints slightly cutting into her, seeing as she's not fully healed and the serum can only do so much.

"I know why you're angry, I know why you're upset. Bad people took your children from you." Reign says.

The alien looks up at her, tears rolling down her face, her expression mixed between anger and agony. She's just whimpering now.

"It's okay, I promise you we're the good ones. We're not gonna hurt you, we just want to help." Reign continues.

Mama Blue makes a string of strange noises, almost like she's trying to say something. Reign shakes her head.

"I know you're trying to tell me something but I'm sorry, I can't understand what you're saying." She says and then turns to Doc.

"Get me a translator." She instructs and the doctor nods firmly before running out the infirmary.

Reign looks at Kara and motions for her to let her go. Kara hesitates for a second but trust her and let's go.

She takes a step back and walks over to Lena and takes her into her arms because Lena has her own tears in her eyes. Why? she's not sure.

Reign turns her attention back to the whimpering mother. "I'm going to take the restraints off, they're hurting you, but to do that I'm going to need you to promise me you'll calm down and not do anything rash." She says.

The alien just pulls on the straps and let's out a small cry. "Guys! they're here! They're on their way down." Winn says breathlessly as he runs back into the infirmary.

Reign turns back to the mother. "I know you're scared, but I promise you you're safe here, with us." She says softly, her super hearing picking up the heart beats of the others making their way down and the little giggles of Toby.

She turns around as she hears them enter, she points to the lab room. "Take him in there, I don't want him to see her like this." She says firmly. Immediately, Alex, Lucy and Maggie make their way into the lab with Toby in Lucy's arms.

They wait by the glass, distracting the little alien boy so he doesn't see what's happening on the other side. Kara and Lena join them. He squeals happily when he sees them and reaches out for Lena to take him.

The mother looks in their direction when she hears his little noises. Her eyes widen and water even more, she tries to get up but Reign keeps her still.

"See, he's okay, I promise he's in good hands. I know you want to see him and hold him but you can't do that restrained to this bed. And I can't take them off if you're frantic so I need you to calm down." She says.

"Not for you but for your little boy. Please, trust me. We mean no harm." She adds softly, holding the mother's face to look at her.

She turns her head back to the window and sees her son being handed over to Lena where he giggles and starts chewing on her necklace while Kara tickles his tummy. He giggles and wraps his little tail around Kara wrist.

The mother starts to calm down, her focus on her child. Reign takes that as a sign of co-operation. She lets go of the alien and begins to undo the restraints.

Once they're gone, she helps the mother sit up before patting her shoulder comfortingly. She turns back to the window and nods for the others to come in.

They nod and slowly one by one file out the lab and into the infirmary. Lena walks up to the mother slowly and turns the little aliens attention to her.

As soon as Toby sees his mother, he lets out a string of happy noises and jumps out Lena's arms. He runs over and with one leap his in his mothers arms.

The mother holds her boy so close and tightly, not wanting to let go. Tears escape her eyes as she rocks with him in her arms.

"Let's give them a minute." Reign says and everyone else walks back into the lab.

"Oh my god I'm crying." Maggie says wiping her eyes. Alex swoons and hugs her. "It's just so beautiful." She adds.

"Yeah, and it will be even more beautiful if we can find the father and the other twin." Reign says glancing over at the reunited mother and son.

"Any updates?" Kara asks Lucy. The agent shakes her head. "We're still searching. Whatever it is we're tracking knows how to hide." She says.

"Maybe she can give us something, she knows how her kind works. Maybe she can help." Winn says pointing at the little family.

"That's no a bad idea." Lucy jumps in. "We're trying to reunite her with her family. In exchange she gives us information on the people who did this to her." She adds.

"I have a feeling she'll be happy to help, you do have something that will help us understand her right, cos I have no idea what she's saying." Alex says.

"Doc should be back with the translator in a minute. Hopefully she's up to it." Reign nods and they all turn to watch the mother and son through the window.

Lena hasn't taken her eyes off them since. As soon as she saw the pure happiness and relief flood through the mothers body when she held Toby for the first time, Lena couldn't help but wonder if her own mother would be like that.

 _'If she is alive, if I do see her...will I be happy to see her?'_ She thinks. _'Will she be happy to see me?'_ She asks mentally. _'Does she think of me? Does she remember?'_ She thinks.

"Hey! I got the translators." Doc says as he walks back in with a small case. He hands it over to Reign. "She seems to respond to you, I thinks it's best you do it." He says with a small nod.

Reign takes the case and turns to the two aliens. "Alright, stay here, let me talk to her first." She says and walks out the room and over to the two.

She stops just a few steps away from them, waiting for them to notice her. Toby is the first to look up and giggles when he sees her.

He makes grabby hands, wanting Reign to pick him up but his mother refuses to let him go and just holds him tighter to herself, eyeing Reign suspiciously.

"He's been a happy one ever since we recused him." She says softly. "He took quite the liking to my team." She glances to the rest.

The mother looks at them as well and they just wave awkwardly. The mother says nothing though, just prospectively holds onto her child. Reign sighs.

"I understand you don't trust us. You've probably been through hell and back but I assure you, we're just trying to help here." Reign says.

She holds up the small box in her hand and opens it. Two small clear like devices the size of a finger nail lay in it. She slowly walks closer.

"These are translators. You can understand us but unfortunately we cannot understand you." She says.

"Your vocal cords vibrate at different frequencies and make it hard for us to decipher your...words. These will help with that." She adds.

The mother eyes it with distrust, her son squirming in her arms, still trying to get to Reign.

"Please, we need your help. We need to find the people who did this to you and stop them." She says.

"I know you're afraid because they took your family from you but we are trying to find your other twin and their father. We think we know where they are but we can't seem to catch them. Maybe you can help us bring them back." She add stepping closer.

The mothers expression changes at the mention of her missing family. Toby senses his mother's distress and curls up into her to make her feel better.

"I know what its like to lose someone, lost or not. The fear and pain you feel. I know it. A few years ago I lost someone very special to me and not a few weeks ago we nearly lost one of our own rescuing this little guy." She informs and smiles softly at the little alien.

She looks back at the lab at Lena who gives her a reassuring smile, telling her she's okay. Reign gives a small smile back. The mother watches them for a moment before turning to Reign and nodding.

The brunette steps forward and carefully places both translators on the mothers neck on either side. She closes the case and steps back again.

"We'll start with some simple questions. Do you know where you are?" She asks. The mother nods.

"This is Earth, correct?" She answers, the translators working, her voice rough but clear. Reign hears Alex, Winn and Maggie mumble _'cool'_ under their breaths.

"Yes, this is Earth. I am Agent Ray, I myself am a refugee on this planet. I am from Krypton." Reign says. The mother frowns.

"Krypton perished did it not. My condolences. I was only aware of two survivors. The members of the House of El." She says. Reign glances over at the rest and motions for them to come in. They nod and follow.

"Yes, I am Kara Zor-El, one of the last daughters of Krypton along with Agent Ray. Here I am known as Supergirl." Kara introduces herself with a respectful bow of her head.

"Yes I am aware of who you are. You and your cousin Kal-El, Superman as they call him. I am sorry to hear about your planet's fate." The mother says.

"If we had known, perhaps we could have helped but Krypton never reached out." She adds. Kara looks down, feeling the guilt of her family name, knowing it was them that refused to reach our for help.

"Right, anyway, these are other members of my team. Agent Lee and Agent Doc are with me. This is Detective Sawyer of the NCPD, Agent Schott and Agent Danvers of the DEO, I'm sure you are aware of who the DEO is?" Reign continues. The mother nods.

"My mate and I have been on Earth for quite some time and are well aware of who the DEO are." She confirms.

"Yes they are here to help us find and stop the people who did this to you. Do you remember what happened?" Reign asks.

The mother is silent for moment, her eyes distant. The little alien in her arms falling asleep and curling into her.

"I don't remember much. Only that we were captured, my mate and I. We were to come here to earth to study and research it before returning home." She says.

"I remember that I had just found out I was with children and were getting ready to leave." She then looks down at the sleeping infant.

"After the invasion, my mate and I were ambushed and captured. We were imprisoned and experimented on. My mate the most." She says sadly.

"Where were you imprisoned? How did you escape?" Alex asks. The mother looks up. "I don't remember exactly where but we were submerged in a large body of water. In a large ship filled with others." She says.

Everyone looks around the room all thinking the same thing. _'Daxamite ship'._

"Do you remember what you saw on that ship?" Reign asks. The mother look up at her.

"Horrible things. Prisoners, brainwashed and tortured. But there were two that stood out from the rest. The two that helped me and my mate escape." She says.

"Every time I was taken for testing I would see them. One was kept in a glass and metal box with these big machines attached to her. It looked like they were draining the life out her." She frowns sadly.

"The other was kept in something similar but was strapped down and muzzled like an animal." She says.

"They never screamed, never cried. Whenever they saw me they would smile, genuine and through the pain. It was strange and comforting." She adds.

"How did they help you escape?" Kara asks. The mother shakes her head, tears start forming in her eyes.

"It was the same night they took my babies from me. All power in the ship started to go out of control. Their machines stopped working and it was just madness." She says.

"I remember laying on the table, crying out for my children when my mate found me. The woman who had been strapped down had freed him and the other prisoners." She then smiles a bit.

"He picked me up and we found my babies and planned to escape." She says. "How did you get to dry land?" Maggie asks.

"The woman...she could control the water. The ocean. She could move it without touching it." She says.

Reign and Lena's breath catches in their throats, their hearts beating fast. _'It can't be.'_ They think.

"She took us to what I assumed was a storage room or something of the sorts. We took some things that could help us. That is where we saw the other woman. She was wielding a staff." The mother continues.

"They helped us get to dry land but the bad people surrounded us. They took my babies again and I was too weak to stop them, my mate was fighting to protect them while the two woman tried to save them." She says.

"The one woman, the one with the staff was knocked down, her staff broken. The other woman told me to run and hide. Told me to find someone." She frowns.

Reign steps forward. "Can you describe them to me. Both these women. And what they said to you." She says.

"The one who could control the water. She had brown hair and grey eyes. Which was strange seeing as before they were blue." She frowns trying to remember.

"She told me to find someone, I can't quite remember but this person she sent me to find. She said they had her key. Her legacy." She says.

Reign steps back and grabs hold of the dog tags around her neck. Memories of that day she heard those exact words.

Flashback.

_"You see these. These are special. A key to changing the world. Making it a better place." Dylan says to a young Reign, showing her the Dog tags around her neck._

_"I want to change the world. I want to make it a better place and be just like you. Be a hero." Young Reign says excitedly._

_"And one day you will. You will wear these proudly, my little one." Dylan laughs and ruffles her hair._

_"Do you think I could be a hero like you?" Reign asks innocently. Dylan smiles and pulls her on to her lap. "I know you'll be better than me." She says._

_"How?" Young Reign asks playing with the Dog Tags around Dylan's neck. "Because you make me want to be better. You make me want to keep the world safe. For you. You are my key." She says and kisses her forehead._

_"You are my little Legacy."_

End of Flashback.

"Ray? Ray!" Someone yells. Reign blinks rapidly. She glances around the room and see Lena in front of her holding her arm with concern.

"Ray, what is it?" Lena asks. Reign gulps, her heart in her throat, unable to form words.

"Is she alright?" The mother asks. Lena turns to her and shrugs. "I'm not sure, I've never seen her like this." She says.

The mother stares at Lena with narrowed eyes. "You look familiar." She says. Lena frowns. "Excuse me?" She asks. The mother just stares.

The mother stands up, holding her baby close and walks over to Lena, not threatening or anything just curious. Kara panics a bit and flashes beside her just in case.

The mothers eyes widen a bit. "You look just like her." She whispers. Lena's heart hammers, already putting the pieces together.

"The other woman with the staff. You look like her. You have her eyes...and her smile." She adds. Then her eyes fall to the chain hanging around her neck.

"She wore one like that as well. Around her wrist." She finishes.

Everyone shares a look, now putting things together. Reign and Lena frozen in their place.

They all look at each other with determination written on their faces. All with one thing on their minds.

_'We need to get on that ship.'_

Later.

"I knew it, I knew it, I knew it, I knew it, I knew it, I knew it. I told you she wasn't dead." Reign says as they walk into the DEO lab.

"Yeah, I not only that but we know where she is." Lena says. "Also, I'm now positive my mother is on that ship." She adds.

"What are the odds. Both Ray and Lena's moms are being imprisoned on the same ship after both previously been thought of as dead." Winn says.

"It can't be coincidental." Maggie quips. "Yeah, there has to be a something else there." Alex agrees.

"I know, but what is the question. What happened that day she went missing. Both of them." Reign says as she paces up and down.

"You think they're linked?" Lucy asks. "Possibly but maybe no entirely. My birth mother supposedly went missing when I was four. Dee went missing about just a little over two years ago." Lena nods.

"That's a big gap." Kara points out. "I'm starting to think me meeting her wasn't an accident." Lena mumbles.

"We don't know that. Maybe it was." Reign says. "Look, lets see this way. We know where they are. That's a good thing. Mama Blue still has more information but is having a little trouble remembering but what she's given us so far is promising." She adds.

"We need to find a way onto that ship. Get them and the other prisoners out. That's first priority." Alex says.

"If and when we save them maybe they can help us take these fuckers down. They managed to escape once, that's enough for us to know that they know what's going on." Lena agrees.

"The question is how. They obviously have some defense system that allowed them to catch on quick. We need to be able to slip in unnoticed." Maggie states.

"I might I have a solution for that." Winn says with a cheeky smile. "Ty and I have been doing some talking lately and we might have something that can help." He adds.

They all look at each other before nodding to him. "Follow me." He says and walks out the lab.

They follow him into armoury room. He pulls out a small metal case and inserts a code to open it.

"While we were studying the ship we recovered, Ty and I were thinking of trying to use the cloaking tech of the ship." He says and pulls out what looks like a belt buckle.

"It's a prototype but I'm sure we can figure something out. Basically, you press this button here and whatever it is attached to will instantly become invisible." He says showing it to them.

They take it and examine it. All impressed.

"We're thinking of incorporating it into your new suits." He adds. They all look up at him. "What, as awesome as they all are you are in dire need of an upgrade." He says a matter of fact.

"Nice work Schott." Lucy says and pats him on the back. Winn gives her a bright smile. "The new suit will include a new gun right." Alex asks. "Of course it will what do you take me for." Winn says offended but only playing.

"And I'm working on something for Maggie too." He adds. Maggie's eyes widen and she points to herself. "Me Maggie?" She says. "Duh. Like I'd leave you out come on." Winn says.

"Ty's working on Lena, Lucy and Ray's suits seeing as he knows them best. We're not sure when they will be done but I do know that they will be awesome. Apparently he found some really awesome alien material." He rants.

"Was probably those weird rock things we found in Africa. Some transformer type shit." Lucy says. "Wicked stuff." She chuckles.

Suddenly Winn and Alex's phones go off. "Oof looks like we got an emergency down at the factory down town. Chemical fire. Could probably use Supergirl as well." Alex says.

"So much for a lazy Saturday." Maggie says as her own phone goes off with a message from her boss saying the same thing. "Time to go to work." She says.

Kara pulls Lena in for sweet kiss and the hugs her before walking out with her sister, Maggie and Winn. Lucy giggles. "What?" Alex asks.

"Forgetting something?" Reign says with a raised eyebrow. Then points to their attire. They look down and all start blushing. "Right." Winn says and they immediately turn in the other direction to change.

Lena and Lucy burst out laughing. "Why did you say something, it would have been fun to see them save the day in their PJ's." Lena says.

"What are you talking about, Kara flies around in her PJ's everyday." Reign teases. "I heard that!" They hear Kara yell out. They laugh.

"Ah well, I'm gonna head back. Mama Blue is still healing and somebody has to keep Toby out of trouble." Lucy says and looks at both Lena and Reign.

"You guys alright? You just found out some pretty big news, how are you taking it." She asks. They both sigh.

"My birth mother and Dylan are alive and kept prisoners on a ship. I'm...relieved but worried." Lena says. Reign nods.

"Same. I mean, I always felt Dylan was alive. Always but...now knowing for real...it's really starting to sink in." She says biting her lip. "I have so many questions." She adds.

"Well, at least we have hope now. They're both out there and we're going to get them back." Lucy says and brings them both in for a tight hug. "Stay Strong, okay." She adds.

She leaves and it's just Reign and Lena now. "This is crazy right? I mean. It seems so weird. So strange. Even for us." The archer says.

"I know." Reign says and rubs her face, her eyes welling up with tears. "She's alive." She whispers as they fall unable to hold back anymore, her heart aching.

Lena walks over and pulls her in for a hug, her own tears falling, Reign clings onto her, her head resting on Lena's shoulder as she cries both tears of joy and sadness, her body shaking.

"She's alive."

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY FUCKING GOD DYLAN IS ALIVE!! What!!
> 
> Yeah, planned it all along. You'll see. Also, yeah, Lena's mama wielded the staff. Whoo! Will Lena wield it too?
> 
> What I Winn and Ty cooking up with the new suits? Hint, Alex's will be a little similar to the new on one the show but not entirely.
> 
> Mama Blue was a big help, what else can she tell us? Where are the rest of her family? Why are Lena's mom and Dylan doing as prisoners on the ship?
> 
> Stay tuned to find out.
> 
> Anyway me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex gets a new gear. Lena tests out the staff. Supercorp sexy time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short and sweet chapter and I am sorry its late. This show has destroyed my soul and also writers block for a bit because exams and shit but enough of that.
> 
> This is a bit of a fun chapter, something relatively good after that cluster fuck of a finale we had. Anyone else think it was anti climactic?
> 
> But hey, Sam's alive and now we have a possible Dark Kara on our hands with an also possible Dark Lena...
> 
> Y'all I nearly cried when Reign 'died'...I love her she's my favorite.
> 
> Though I did watch Mon-El die on loop to make myself feel better.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 41

Three days later.

"Okay! Time to get jiggy with it. We've put this off long enough." Reign says as she walks onto the Spectrum in door training field with Lena, Kara, Alex and Winn.

Winn and Alex are rolling in cases with a bunch of gadgets and the Staff.

For the last three days the team has been searching for Mama Blue's family as well has helping nurse her back to full health.

Mama Blue has given them more information about where she was as well as her species and planet as well which was incredibly helpful.

It's now Tuesday and they decided today was a good day as any to test some of the new toys Winn, Ty and Lena have been working on, as well as see just what Lena could do with the Staff.

"I can't wait to see what this baby can do, please tell me I get to use it on Kara and Ray." Alex says holding her new gun.

"Winn says it shoots fire, think you can handle a solar flare coming at your face." Alex taunts Kara, point the gun at her.

"It is very concerning how excited you get around guns." Reign says with a frown.

"I know I have a problem." Alex shrugs. Reign and Kara just shake their heads.

"I'm not a big fan of guns despite my expertise in them. I prefer manual weaponry. Hence the Bow and Arrow. Much more control and it's an art to perfect." Lena says.

"I'm pretty good with a sword." Alex points out, doing a little demonstration with an invisible sword.

"Yes which is why I made you these." Winn says and he opens one of the cases. He pulls out two black rods the size of Alex's forearms.

He presses a button at the bottom of them and the tips spark to life. Alex's eyes widen with wonder and she holsters her gun.

"Taser rods. Non lethal at most but can be relatively deadly at a high voltage which, hopefully, you won't have to use." He explains and hands them over.

"Go ahead try them." He says and Alex takes them excitedly.

"Oh ho ho! This is _awesome_! I can feel the charge it's amazing!" She says. She turns to Reign and Kara and pokes them both. Kara squeaks while Reign just twitches.

"Hey! Watch it." The brunette Kryptonian says, not really phased but doesn't appreciate being used as a lab rat.

"I think he meant on the test dummies we have set up. Each one has a sensor on them which indicate the amount of damage certain attacks have on a subject." Lena says motioning to the many fancy dummies lined up in the room.

"Oh I know." Alex says with a smirk and both Kara and Reign glare at her. She just shrugs and puts them back in the case.

"I designed them in a way that they will fit nicely into your new suit. Along the sleeves. Easy access and blend in. Like they're not even there." He says and hands her another case. This one a little bigger.

She takes it and opens it like a kid on Christmas. As soon as she sees what's inside she lets out a long excited gasp and her smile widens ten fold. She pulls out the new suit and stares at it in awe.

"All black and intact with built in bullet proof and Thermo Thread for those below zero missions." Winn says proudly.

"It's got hidden pockets and sleeves all along the sides of the pants for you knives. Also some pretty sick adhesive double layered shit that Ty cooked up so you can't stick all kinds of stuff along your person." He carries on.

"Oh and let's not forget the best part." He says and then reaches into the suits pockets and pulls out fingerless leather gloves. Alex's eyes brighten.

"Wait til you see what these puppies can do." He says with a smile. He puts one on and then directs his attention to Alex's new gun sitting in its case.

He holds his hand out and immediately the gun lifts out the compartment and flies straight into it. Alex whistles, eyes wide with joy.

"And that's just one." He says with smirk. "Well go on, go put it on, see how it fits." He laughs when she giggles like a school girl and jogs over to the door on the far side.

"No, Alex that's not the bathroom. That would be the other- yep there you go." Lena says amused.

"Never thought I'd see Red that giddy to that point." Reign says. "I swear if she squeals I'm ending it." She adds and everyone chuckles.

"It definitely is an odd sight, but amusing all the same." Lena agrees.

" _You're_ just the same." Reign points out with a raised eyebrow, smug and knowing.

"You should have seen her when my mother gave her her first bow. Oooh her face was priceless. It was like she saw colour for the first time." She says.

"She went nutso too. I was dodging arrows for two weeks because she decided I was her _primary target._ " She adds.

"It was valid, you were fast and me trying to tag you made me a better archer." Lena defends herself with a little laugh.

"Dee encouraged it because it kept us both on our toes." She comments proudly.

"Did you ever get her?" Kara asks. "Yes." Lena answers smugly while Reign says "No."

"Those don't count Lee, you cheated." The brunette Kryptonian says.

"No, I did not, you got cocky and I found a way to knock you down a few. Not my fault you weren't as vigilant as you should have been." Lena counters.

"Growing up a ninja with an alien best friend and sensei must have been quite the experience." Winn quips.

"I'm pretty sure it's probably like any other experience only things like threats and pranks are a little more...literal." Lena shrugs.

"Kara threatened to throw someone into space a few times." Winn says and Kara smirks.

"I've thought about doing that too. Almost did one time, let's just say it's a good thing Lena was with me that day." Reign admits. Then frowns. "I've got some anger issues." She says.

"Well you definitely handle them better than the rest of us that's for sure." Kara comments. "Impulsive is kind of a given." She adds.

"Oh we know." Lena and Reign say in unison and they all have a laugh.

Suddenly Alex bursts out the bathroom with a big ass smile on her face, wearing her new suit.

" _Damn, Red!_ " Reign says with a whistle and checks Alex out with no shame.

"It fits nicely." Lena agrees with a nod of approval. Liking the way it looks and has some questions about the make and design.

"It looks awesome!" Kara exclaims excitedly and starts walking around Alex to get a better look, feeling giddy for her sister.

The suit is a comfortable tight fit all black, complete with boots, gloves and a utility belt. It looks like a mix between leather and a spandex like fabric.

Her new gun resting at her side and a few other gizmos and gadgets stationed along her belt.

"Check this out." Winn says and steps forward. He reaches down and presses something on Alex's belt and Alex feels a weird rush flow over her body.

"Whoa what was that?" She asks. Looking down at herself.

"Invisible force field. Idea Ty and I took from the Daxamite ship. It has now covered your entire person and will protect you from any attacks. It's still a work in progress since its a small thing so it's not as affective as we saw on the ship itself." Winn rambles an explanation.

"Go ahead shoot her with your heat vision." Winn says to Kara who's eyes widen when Alex turns to her with an excited smile.

"What? No. I'm not lasering my sister." Kara protests. "She'll be fine, I promise." Winn assures her.

Reign and Lena are just snickering watching the siblings bicker back and forth.

"Wow, must be nice. Ray would have shot me on the first request." Lena comments.

"What, no I would- yeah no I totally would." Reign says with a nod. Lena gently punches her arm.

"Just do it Kara. Do you honesty think I wouldn't have tested it myself." Winn finally says and Kara groans but eventually gives in.

She hesitantly glances around before the familiar hum of her heat vision sounds and her eyes light up. She shots two beams at Alex's shoulder. Alex just stands there with a smile.

"Dude that tickles! I didn't feel any pain. Just like a little tingling sensation, like a small vibration of sorts." She says and squirms a little. Winn nods.

"Yeah, like I said I'm still working on it but it works pretty well I think." He says.

"Very handy, seeing as we are not bullet proof and indestructible." Alex says, still marveling at her new suit.

"This is awesome. I feel like a Superhero." She adds with a big smile that reaches her eyes.

"I can't wait to show Maggie. She's going to be so jealous." She giggles, her cheeks brightening when her love's name falls from her lips.

"I don't think jealous will be the word to describe how she will feel." Reign says. "Horny seems more accurate." She states and Alex's face goes a deep red.

Kara pulls her face and Winn smiles when Lena rubs Kara's arm and kisses her cheek.

"Okay well speaking if new suits." Kara trails off looking Winn to avoid any of that.

"Yours I am still busy with. I'm thinking of doing something like what Ray has, with your cape of course, but I want to know if you still want the skirt because I'm envisioning pants and its..." Winn says and then kisses the tips of his fingers and hums in approval.

"Pants." All the woman say in unison. Winn grins at this and gives a thumbs up.

"Great! Because I already started making the pants." He says and they all rolls their eyes but smile none the less.

"Ty is still working on Lena and Reign as I said because he is using a different material for them. Apparently this new thing they found in Africa is some kind if metal and is like, super innovative." Winn starts.

"And like, it's so cool, he only needs like a small portion of it to make both of your suits and then some. I haven't seen this material in person but I saw he's designs and I must say. That man has a beautiful mind." He rambles on and on about the new suits and Ty and the material and its properties.

Reign leans over to Lena. "I think the hobbit has a small crush on our resident techie." She mumbles.

"I knew all the time they spent together was a bit much for just science buddies." Alex agrees. They giggle.

"In the meantime, he said I must give Lena this, seeing as her other one was trashed along with her bike." Winn says and hands Lena a long case.

She takes it and opens it up. Her eyes brighten when she sees a brand new bow inside.

"Ooh sweet!" She says and takes it before putting the case down. "He wasn't kidding when he followed my designs exactly. It's just like my old one. Well with a few extra things but it feels right." She adds.

"It looks intimidating, I love it." Alex says admiring it. "Does this one come with special arrows too?" She asks.

"Yeah, another one of my designs. Since I don't really have time to make them myself, Ty does that for me but it's very time consuming that's why I'm working some kind of machine to mass produce." Lena explains.

"You should have seen her the one time. She walked around the battle field picking up her arrows. It was funny." Reign snickers.

"The disadvantages of being an archer. You can't just pull a holster of arrows out your pocket." Lena grumbles.

"Maybe you should do something with magnets like Winn did with the gloves. It will come in handy for when you lose some." Kara suggests.

"That would work if it wasn't a risk. What if I use something like that and while the arrows is pulled toward me it ends up hitting someone running past or me." Lena says.

"That's a good point." Winn says. "Eh, we'll think of something. But for now we will just make do with what we got." Reign says.

"Which at the moment is an alien staff that can shoot blue energy blasts. Seriously I want to see what that thing can do. Is it just me?" Alex says and walks over to it, looking it over.

"I know right, ever since y'all nearly took our heads off with that thing, I've been wondering about it." Reign says when they join her.

"Well we know a little more about it now. Like the fact that it might just be my mother's." Lena says.

She looks at it closer, she frowns when she feels a sensation, faint in the back of her mind and a tingle in her fingers.

"I feel...weird...standing near it." She says. "Not a bad weird per say but...It's strange." She adds, not looking away from it.

"Strange how?" Alex asks. "I don't know. I just...I got this feeling in my hands and the back of my head. Like a sixth sense almost." Lena says looking down at her hands.

"Maybe that's a sign that you should pick it up?" Winn says unsure and with a shrug.

"If that's the case I'm standing down wind. Lee I love you but you and new, unfamiliar weapons is hazardous." Reign says and moves to stand a small distance away from the staff.

Kara giggles and pats Lena's shoulder. "I'm sure it's fine." She says with a smile and Lena feels a lot more sure of herself now.

She puts her new bow back in its case and then returns to the staff. She takes a deep breath, looking down at the shiny orb. She swears she can already feel it in her hands.

She reaches out and takes it slowly. Immediately the orb starts to glow a bright blue. She feels surges of energy flow through her body and gasps.

"Whoa..." Winn mumbles speechless. Alex and Kara both take two steps back. Winn raises an eyebrow at them.

"If you saw what happened last time it did that, you'd keep your distance as well." Lena tells him. He glances at the others and they nod. He takes two steps back as well.

"How's it feel?" Kara asks. Lena turns to her and smiles. "Alive." She answers. Then turns her attention back to the staff.

"I feel some kind of connection. Like the energy is running through my body. I can feel it. Like a part of me I never knew was missing." She says.

"Wow. That's...interesting." Alex mumbles. "Do you think you can use it?" She asks. Lena stares it for a moment. _'Maybe...'_ she thinks.

"I'm not sure. I could try. Though something is telling me that is a bad idea." Lena says honestly.

"That's probably me." Reign comments and everyone chuckles. "I don't know how this thing even works to be begin with, let alone if I'll be able to use it." Lena say.

She starts slowly fiddling with the staff, turning it in her hands, feeling along the shaft, marvelling in its beautiful make.

"Whoever crafted this thing has some serious skills." She says with a small laugh.

"It's well balanced and light, easy to work with. Definitely not meant to be used as a hard hitting weapon, more like a conductor or something." She analyzes. "Elegant." She finishes.

"Sounds like you." Kara quips. Lena blushes furiously at that. Alex fake gags while Winn and Reign just smile at them.

"Maybe a test run would be a good place to start." Lena suggests and motions to the dummies.

"Yas! I'm so ready to see something blow up. Hopefully not the entire building. Wait, this thing won't shatter the building right?" Alex rambles.

"Let's hope not." Reign says. "Though that thing has to pack some serious heat in order to do that. Even I need to put a little effort in if I were to try and destroy this place and that's saying something." She adds.

"Alright, well we know it will only work for myself and mom so, if shit hits the fan please don't hesitate to take it away from me. It should deactivate immediately." Lena says and she gets into position.

"Wait!" Alex says then runs to stand behind Reign looking around her to Lena. "Okay, now I'm good. Proceed." She adds. Lena and Reign roll their eyes.

Lena turns her attention back to the teat dummies. _'Okay, I can do this. Just like last time. Just...point and shoot.'_ She tells herself.

She focuses on the centre dummy and aims the staff. She feels a surge of energy go from the back of her head down to her finger tips, sees the world slow down for a second before the orb's light brightens and a ray flows out.

It misses the target.

"Damnit." She whisper but looks down at the staff with wonder. "Oh that actually felt amazing. I don't know what just happened but I'm definitely doing that again." She says with a smile.

"That was awesome! I mean did you see that! That was incredible! She missed sure but it actually works!" Winn says excitedly.

"How'd it feel?" Alex asks. Lena giggles. "It felt...powerful. Like I had the universe in my hands or something. Like electricity running through my entire body and then out my hands." She says.

"So, you think you can use it. I mean some practice could help. You're a natural from where I'm standing." Reign says. Lena looks down at the staff.

"Nah. I mean sure, I could do a little something something but, I don't know...something about it doesn't fit. Like it's perfect for someone else, not me." She says honestly.

 _'Someone like my mom.'_ She thinks.

"It's a great weapon, beautifully crafted and easy to use but...I'll stick with bow." She adds.

"Are you sure?" Winn asks. Lena turns to them. She gives them a small smile. "Yeah. I've always gone with my gut instincts and something tells me that this isn't for me." She says.

Everyone shares an understanding look. Lena gives them a grateful nod then looks down at the staff. She lets out a laugh.

"It's still pretty badass though."

Later.

Lena was standing on the balcony of her and Reign's place, looking at the stars and the city lights. Just thinking about pretty much everything and anything.

"It's quite chilly out here. Shouldn't you be inside Miss Luthor." A voice says from above. Lena smiles softly.

"Oh don't worry about me, Supergirl. I take comfort in the cold." She says. Kara chuckles and floats down behind her, wrapping her arms and cape around her.

"It is a beautiful night." Kara says. "Makes me wonder how a beautiful woman like yourself is out her all alone." She adds. Lena giggles.

"Oh I wouldn't say I'm alone, Supergirl. I'm sure my girlfriend is here with me in spirit." She says.

"Girlfriend huh? Well she should be here in person then, to keep you warm. It'll be a shame if you freeze out here." Kara replies.

"Oh, well then. It's a good thing you're here." Lena quips. "You're quite hot yourself." She flirts. Kara chuckles deeply.

She leans down, running her lips lightly over Lena's neck, not quite touching. Lena bites her lip, heart beating faster.

"My my Miss Luthor, flirting with another woman. I don't think your girlfriend will appreciate that." Kara teases, her hands traveling along Lena's sides and under her night shirt.

"I hear she's a little bit..." Kara pauses and pulls Lena hard into her, one hand slowly moving down Lena's taunt stomach and slipping into her pajama bottoms and cupping her through her underwear. "...possessive." She finishes.

Lena moans at the delicious pressure on her centre, the husky voice whispering her ear doing things to her.

"I can't blame her though." Kara carries on, slowly working Lena, rubbing her clit through her increasingly wet underwear. The other hand moving up to her breast.

"If I had you, I'd be possessive too." She says and Lena whines in pleasure, rocking gently against Kara's hand.

"The thought of you with someone else...I wouldn't like that either." She bites Lena's neck lightly and the ravenette gasps.

"I'd make sure they knew you were mine." Kara whispers in ear, growling out at the end of her sentence, with a hard stroke on Lena's centre and hard tug on her nipple.

Lena gasps and moans deeply at the rough treatment. Her hand flies up and reaches behind her to Kara's head, threading her fingers through her blonde locks.

She pulls her closer, tilting her own head so Kara can have better access. Her breathing rapid and her whole body heats up as she gets closer to the edge.

"Oh god, Kara! Yes!" She moans, eyes shut tight, rocking harder into the caped hero. Kara growls into her ear, her own body rolling against Lena's ass.

She dips her hand past Lena's soaked panties and then whines at the wet and warm feel directly from Lena's centre. The scent of her arousal overwhelming her senses.

"Rao Lena, you're so wet." She moans against her. Lena gasps at the direct contact on her stiff clit, a small gush of wetness soaks her more.

Kara dips her finger in before pulling out and circling her clit. Lena trembles and grabs onto the railing for support as her legs shake.

"I love the way you feel, Lena. Rao it's so hot. You have no idea what you do to me." Kara says hotly in her ear, her voice deep with desire.

Lena moans louder when Kara circles her clit faster, thrusting against her ass, adding more pressure.

"Seeing you today, in the training room. In your tight gear and that ponytail you always wear during training." Kara carries on, her own little moans escaping as she speaks.

"Seeing you wield that staff, watching you...Rao it took everything in me to not rip off all your clothes and take you right there in front of everyone." The blonde whispers, her strokes getting faster and harder.

Lena is a moaning mess now. Whines and gasps followed by little sweet high pitch sounds that send electric shivers down Kara's body.

"Kara! Oh god, yeah! Kara!" Lena says between her breathless sounds, her body is on fire, her legs ready to give out and her mind foggy with dirty imagines Kara paints to her.

"All I could think about is the way you would sound, the way you would look, under me, screaming my name as I made you cum." Kara growls again.

Lena reacts well as her movements become wild and frantic as she gets closer to the cliff. Her grip on the railing on in Kara's hair is iron and if Kara was human it would have hurt a lot.

"Do you want that Lena? Huh? Do you want to cum?" Kara asks and her own movements speed up, drawing out louder sounds from the ravenette.

Lena nods furiously. "Oh yes! Yes! Baby, make me cum please! I'm so close." She says breathlessly. Her entire body blushing.

Kara goes impossibly faster, almost vibrating, tweaking Lena's stiff nipple and biting and sucking on her neck.

Lena lets out strings of loud moans into the night as she hangs on the edge, trying to hold on but also dying to fall. Her chest heaving, breath locked out her lungs, eyes screwed shut.

Body burning, toes curling, rocking wildly into her girlfriend as she clutches onto her and the railing for dear life. The tight coil sitting in her lower belly ready to burst.

Kara holds her closer and tighter, she growls in her ear, speaking dirty fantasies to her mind as she works her harder. Lena can feel her dripping need run down her legs.

"Cum for me Lena. Let the world know who you belong to." Kara says. She nips behind her ear. "Let them know you are mine." She whispers.

That's all it takes to push Lena over and she comes with a breathless and scream into the night sky. Sparks burst behind her eyelids as she lets go, bucking against Kara who hasn't stopped.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Nnn! Kara! Yes! Oh! Ooh!" She exclaims with no shame. Her own hand joining Kara's down her pants as she works herself towards another orgasm.

Kara doesn't stop, she doesn't even slow down. She suddenly rips her hand out along with Lena's and turns her around. Lena whines in disbelief and surprise.

Kara brings her in for a heated passionate kiss. Lena moans into it and the battle for dominance.

Kara then lifts Lena up and the ravenette automatically wraps her legs around the supers waist.

Kara walks them to the balcony doors and holds Lena against it, not breaking the kiss. She fiddles with Lena's pajama bottoms, tugging on them.

She gets fed up when they don't come off so she growls into Lena then drops her legs. When Lena's feet touch the ground, Kara drops to her knees.

She pulls Lena's pants down to her ankles and her nose is immediately hit the sweet scent of Lena's arousal.

Looking up, she sees dark almost black eyes staring down at her with an face filled with pleasure.

She turns her attention back to her task, running her hands up and down Lena's thighs.

She moves forward, tasting Lena through her soaked panties. Lena sighs and brings her hand to hold Kara there.

Kara moans, intoxicated. She slowly lowers Lena's underwear, and takes them off. Lena shivers and when the cold air hits her.

Kara dives in, unable to hold out any longer. Lena's lungs burn when breathing becomes difficult. Kara's always been a messy eater and eating out Lena was no exception.

Lena brings her other hand down and tugs Kara closer with both hands. Holding her in place, moaning breathlessly. Head thrown back against the glass.

Kara lifts both Lena's legs over her shoulders for better access. Lena's always marvelled at the supers strength even if she basically grew up around an individual who's stronger.

Kara hums, her own mind foggy and focused on the task at hand. She can't get enough. Every swipe along Lena's centre makes her want to dive deeper.

Her sweet honey brings out a primal need to hunt and the hunger bottomless. The sounds that sing from Lena's lips just encourage her further.

"Oh yes, there, don't stop Kara." Lena whines, her breaths coming out in puffs as she tries to control herself but her vision is hazy and all she can think about is the beautiful specimen currently on her knees.

Kara works her faster, nipping and sucking her clit, dipping her tongue into her then vibrating it before pulling out and repeating, driving Lena up the wall.

Lena is so glad she's basically sitting on Kara's shoulders because goddamn her legs are like jelly.

She feels the familiar coil forming fast and her body tenses up, heating up. Hands tightening in Kara's hair.

"Yes! Oh fuck! Fuck! Yes don't stop!" Lena whispers as she gets closer. Kara hums in approval and thats sends tremors through Lena's being. She's shaking.

Kara holds her closer, her tongue vibrating against her clit, sucking hard, then repeating. She can feel the woman shaking, trembling. She feels proud knowing she's the one who can turn Lena into a begging mess.

She grabs hold of Lena's clit between her teeth. "Come for me." She growls out before sucking on it hard and vibrating her tongue against it.

Lena loses it for a second time, this time with a silent scream, her hands clutching at Kara's head as she rides out the crashing waves of her release. Her body rocking to Kara's symphony.

Kara stares up at her, the sight of Lena falling apart never gets old. She absolutely loves the sight. It's beautiful.

Lena's head thrown back, lips parted, eyes unblinking, chest heaving and the sound of her heart pounding against its cage, wanting to be set free, her whole body glowing and shining in the moon light.

She slowly stands up, and picks Lena up bridal style. The ravenette jerking and twitching a bit with a satisfied smile on her face.

Kara leans down and gives her a sweet loving kiss. Lena hums into it, cupping her face, moaning at the taste of herself on her girlfriends lips.

Kara walks through the open balcony door of her girlfriends room. She softly drops her on the bed. Leaving little kisses on her neck. Lena giggles.

Kara manages to stop herself from going further and just stares down lovingly at Lena. Seeing the few bruises on her neck, along her thighs and on her torso. She blushes brightly.

"Wow." She whispers bashful, recalling on her actions and ears going pink when she remembers her words whispered in the night.

"Wow in deed." Lena says with a chuckle. "I don't know what brought that on but I'm definitely not complaining." She adds, playing with the ends of Kara's hair.

Kara hides her face in Lena's neck who laughs. "Who knew you had it in you." She says and Kara just groans in embarrassment.

Lena takes this opportunity to unclip Kara's cape and tugs on her suit, telling her she wants it off. Kara let's her take off her suit. She kicks off her boots.

She gets up and walks over to the balcony. Spots Lena's underwear and pants on the floor. She picks them up and closes the balcony door.

When she turns around Lena is in the process of taking of her night shirt, unbuttoning them slowly with a smirk. Kara immediately drops the clothes in her hand.

Lena winks as she undoes the last button but leaves it on, the valley of her breasts and abs the only thing showing. She beckons for Kara to come closer.

As if under a spell, Kara makes her way over, crawling onto the bed until face to face with Lena. They meet in a kiss that heats up quickly.

"Let's see what else you got." Lena whispers as she falls back with Kara on top of her.

A few doors down from Lena's room, a brunette Kryptonian is drowning her room in loud music.

"Should have know sound proof wall won't work for me."

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to add that last part. I had too. I couldn't not add it in.
> 
> Alex has tickle sticks and a new gun! Lena doesn't feel the staff is for her? Why? Who knows.
> 
> Kara has a bit of a naughty mind and Reign is traumatised.
> 
> I don't usually write smut as you've probably noticed so don't expect a lot of it. Maybe here and there.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat is mad and Reign gatta fix it. Maggie gets her upgrade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, yes. So uh, no SuperCorp this chapter sorry dudes but I wanted to get our other two lovely pairs into the spot light for a second and introduce Maggie's upgrade because I think its fair she gets one.
> 
> Also I miss Sanvers and Sam/Reign since Supergirl season is done so yeah that too.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 42

The next day.

"Okay okay! I get it! Next time I'll make sure you're not there or I take Lena to mine! Just please stop." Kara exclaims covering her ears as she walks into CatCo with a bright blush on her face, Reign following close behind her.

The brunette has been teasing the blonde about last night when she overhead the couple get it on for half the night while she tried drowning them out with loud music and earplugs that did not work.

Reign laughs at Kara's sheepish expression. She loves teasing the blonde. And now that she has more content she is going to milk it. She's been on a roll all morning.

When both Kara and Lena walked into the kitchen that morning wearing that _'I'm ruined'_ sex glow she couldn't not use the opportunity handed to her.

Lena left the apartment beaming red as well. Yeah, Reign is going to have a lot of fun with this for a while.

Reign chuckles and Kara's antics, the blonde trying to run away from her, ears covered like a child.

Fortunately for Kara, Reign's teasing stops when she spots Cat walking to her office with a few folders in her hand that she got from James who she met on the way.

"Hey Kar, listen I'll see you later, alright." Reign says quickly glancing at the hero, and gently tapping her shoulder.

"Oh god finally. Bye!" Kara says basically running away from Reign, taking the opportunity to escape the torture. Reign smirks before turning.

She jogs her way over to Cat's office. Before she gets there though James catches her gently by her bicep stopping her advances.

"Hey! Ray, are you on your way to see Cat?" He asks, glancing around the office, talking softly like they're not suppose to be having this conversation. The brunette nods.

"Yeah, why? What's wrong?" She asks concerned because James looks troubled. He shakes his head.

"I'm not sure but she's been acting weird for the last few weeks. Like more than usual. It's scary." He admits. He looks around again.

"Everyone has noticed and it's freaking everybody out." He says. Reign raises an eyebrow.

"What is she terrorising the entire building with a new project or something?" She asks confused. James shakes his head no.

"Nah, you see that Cat we can handle. Scary, scream in your face and threaten to fire you so hard that you lose the will to work again in your life break your spirit Cat is not something new." He rambles.

Reign has to stop herself from laughing at that description. It's hilarious because it's true. Cat can be very brutal when she wants to be.

"No, no it's this Cat that's freaking everybody out. It's like that Cat disappeared." James says, using his hands to explain.

"What are you talking about?" Reign asks, looking toward the office for a second. James gives her a sad look and now Reign starts to panic.

"She's been a little quiet these days. I mean like usually you would hear her call out for something or see her yell at someone on the T.V or something but for the last week she's just been...quiet." he says worried. Genuinely concerned about his boss and friend.

Reign frowns. _'That sounds nothing like Cat. Not even a fraction on the business.'_ She thinks. And now she's even more worried.

"When did this start?" She asks. James shrugs, thinking back. He blinks a couple times before answering.

"Maybe about a week ago, one and a half at the most. First she started out really pissed about...something I have no idea but she was on everybody's case." He states.

"It was fine because that's usually what happens when there's a huge story and what with all the alien attacks and mysterious UFO sightings we figured that was it." He carries on.

"But that was like two weeks ago. Now it's like her spirit left her body or something. She's still a pain, she's our boss, still does what she usually does but...It's different." He bites his lip.

Reign sighs. _'It's probably my fault. For the last like three weeks I've been making plans and cancelling on her because of all this stuff with the DEO and Lena and now finding out Mom's alive.'_ She rubs her face.

"Okay, I think I have an idea of what's going with her. Don't worry though, I'll talk to her now. I won't promise an improvement but I'll see what I can do." She says.

James squeezes her shoulder and lets out a relieved breath. "Thank Ray." He gives her a friendly and smile before turning.

Then he turns back. "Oh I almost forgot. Winn told me what you guys found." He says. "I'm happy for you. I know you guys will bring them home safe and if you need anything, just ask." He says with a wink before jogging off.

Reign just stands there and watches him confused. _'Okay.'_ She thinks. _'Maybe he's not so bad.'_ She then turns to Cat's office and moves to walk in that direction.

She hones in her senses and can hear the familiar steady heart beat. She frowns a little when she notices a small difference in it. A slightly different frequency she is both familiar and unfamiliar with.

A heart beat is like a song. It has its rhythm, its tempo and notes. Each one is different even if they sound similar. Some notes sound the same and project a certain emotion.

Reign knows these notes well because it's how she knew what was going on with her best friend and mother when they wouldn't talk to her when they were upset or angry.

She memorized the tells and she can now pick these notes up in everyone. Certain changes in rhythm, more thumps or less. A little faster, a little slower. She knows what each composition means.

Right now she hears heartache and betrayal. Sadness and defeat. With a hint of anger and disappointment.

When she gets to the open glass double doors, her own heart skips at the sight of Cat sitting on the couch looking over some shots for a story.

She's so caught up in admiring the blonde beauty that she doesn't realise she's been caught herself.

"Miss Nightly, what a surprise. Haven't seen you around here in a while." Cat says without looking up from her task, her voice devoid of emotion but Reign can hear the extra thump thump in her chest.

"You're mad at me." Reign states sadly, leaning her front against the edge of the open door. Cat says nothing, she just stands up and walks to her desk with her documents.

"What gives you the idea that I'm mad you. I could be mad about something else entirely." She quips, still reluctant to look at Reign.

"Well for one you haven't looked at me and two, I know you enough. If you were mad about something else you would be telling me about it already." The brunette says softly.

"You just got here." Cat retaliates. "That's never stopped you before." Reign counters. She pushes off the door frame and walks in. She walks over to the balcony door and stands there instead.

"Well I won't anymore. You seem to be busy with your own problems so I won't bother you with mine." Cat says nonchalantly, flipping through the file.

Reign sighs. "I have no good excuse for bailing on all our plans." She says softly. Cat shakes her head and finally looks up at the brunette with a subtle hurt expression.

"No. No you do have a good excuse. A brilliant one actually. Not even an excuse but a legitimate reason that needed your attention. Most of it if not all." Cat rants.

She gets up abruptly, drops the file and walks around her desk. "No. I am not mad that you cancelled on us, Reign. No I'm upset because you didn't tell me why." She says and starts walking towards the door.

"Cat-" Reign starts but the blonde holds her hand up, cutting her off. She turns to the alien with a tired expression.

"No, save it. It's obvious you have a lot going on. Look I can understand that. You don't have to explain yourself to me." She says and steps forward.

"I know what you do day in and day out. You've already told me this, so I suspect that there will be times where you will have to cancel plans or have to throw yourself into a life or death situation." She rants.

"I don't expect you to give me every detail of everything you do." She moves closer.

"Even if I would love for you to do that because Goddamnit, Reign, I care about you more than I like to admit and I want to know what's going on with you." The blonde admits.

Reign's heart hammers in her chest at the confession and the gorgeous eyes staring her down.

"I don't know how you did it but you have managed to weasel your way into my cold, black hole of a heart and made me actually care about what you think and what you feel." Cat says and then turns and walks to the door.

"You don't even know how much you affect me. How worried I've been every time my texts and calls go unanswered and when they do its short _'I'm fine'_ and _'Just mission stuff don't worry'_." She stops at the door and turns slightly.

"You actually mean something to me Reign. I thought we had...something. But whatever it was. I guess it was just one sided." She says softly, only loud enough for Reign to hear.

She walks out the office and toward her private elevator. She quickly gets in and presses the roof top button. She needs some air and a place where no one will bother her.

Reign stands in her office in shock. She stares at the place Cat stood a second ago. Shaking herself from her thoughts she uses her x-ray vision and scans the building.

She sees Cat in her elevator just standing there holding herself, biting her lip. She looks so small. So sad.

 _'I didn't even realise how much I hurt her. I should have known. I just didn't want to worry her with what's going on.'_ She thinks.

Glancing at the button pad on the elevator wall, she sees Cat is on her way up to the roof top.

 _'I've got to fix this. And I can't wait. I have to do this now. Before she thinks I don't care anymore than she does now.'_ Reign think determined.

She basically bolts out the office, with human speed because its a public place. She takes the emergency staircase.

After a quick scan and seeing no people on their way down or any cameras, she takes off up them at super speed.

Even if there were camera's they wouldn't be able to catch a clear image of her. She's too fast. It's been tested. One of her training exercises.

When she reaches the roof top floor she walks through the door and waits for the blonde. She stands against the wall out of sight because she knows if Cat sees her she will try and run.

She takes a minute to think about what she will say while she waits. Looking out at the city she secretly protects from the shadows. The world she protects.

She hears the familiar heart beat get closer. The door opens and she hears Cat's heels click as she walks up onto the helicopter lading pad.

She sees Cat stand a good distance from the edge of it and looks out the city as well. She takes a second watch her. Listen to the rhythm.

Unable to wait any longer she steps out from behind the wall, her converse scrabbling against the gravel. Cat turns her head in her direction and then rolls her eyes.

"Can't take a hint can you. I want to be alone." She says and turns back to the city. Reign walks up to her. She stop a small distance away.

"No. No you don't." She says. Cat scoffs but says nothing. Reign is silent as well, not knowing what to say. Which is a first because she usually always has an answer for everything.

"I'm sorry." She finally says. Cat still says nothing. "And you're right. A lot has been going on. Big things that have done complete one eight's on our objectives. We found out a lot of stuff." She starts.

"And its not that I don't want to tell you because I do. Rao Cat you have no idea. I want to tell you about everything just as you do with me." She steps closer slowly.

Cat does not move though, doesn't not turn or even make a sound. Just stares out into the morning glow of her city.

"But the things that happen, they're not all good. You see enough bad everyday Cat. The stories you have to pubish, the hate you and your people get for telling the truth...I don't want to add to that." Reign says honestly.

"These last few weeks have been like hell. The more progress we make on this mission the more questions we have and the less answers we get." She's standing behind Cat now.

"I know you care about me. That's why I don't share too much of that part of my life. It's too much even for me at time and I don't want to put unnecessary stress onto you." She says softly.

"Everyday I want to tell you about everything, but when I see you, when you smile at me, all that bad...it goes away and for one perfect moment...I feel free." She adds, putting her hands on Cat's arms.

The blonde shivers under the gentle touch, her breath getting caught in her throat, heart pounding against its cage, wanting to jump out and into Reign's strong hands.

"You don't get it do you. I see the struggle in your eyes Reign. I know you don't want to be put all that on somebody else." Cat finally speaks.

"But that's what I want. Like that first time you confided in me. I want that. I want you to be able to trust me to hold you when you break." She says.

"I know what it's like to have hold things together by yourself. It's exhausting. I know the damage it does." She sighs.

"Which is why I want you to be able to talk to me about these things. Not in detail, just enough so I know. That's it. I need to know that you're okay and that if you're not. I can help in some way." She finishes.

"Why are you so afraid to talk to me about them anyway? I don't understand, do you think I won't be able to handle it or something." She asks.

"No. I know you can handle it. That's the problem." Reign says truthfully and Cat has to bite back a soft sigh when Reign rests her head on her shoulder.

"I know you will first just let it be and some time down the line you will want to help and that's admirable but also dangerous especially with what we're dealing with." Reign states.

Cat can't even deny the truth in that statement. She knows that's exactly what she will do. That's why she wants to know. So she can help.

"You have no idea what you mean to me Cat." Reign says into her neck. Cat gasps in surprise, her heart racing.

"I care about you way too much to allow you to throw yourself in danger just because it feels like the right thing to do." She adds.

"How do you think I feel." Cat counters, her anger still lingering even if it's starting to fade just a bit.

"Believe me I know I'm being a hypocrite. I know it's not fair for me to ask you to do something and then I do the exact opposite." Reign says.

"But that's because I can. I've been doing it for a long time and I don't plan on stopping." She adds.

"But you, Cat. You have a son who needs you. A city that needs you. People here depend on you and if something were to happen to you, they lose that. And that's on me." Reign gently turns the blonde so she's face her directly.

"I have Lena and my team yes sure but the difference between them and the people you serve, is they are prepared for the day I don't walk through those doors." She states.

Cat looks down at her feet so she won't get lost in those golden brown doe eyes. "I know you worry Cat, I do too, but I don't tell you these things because I know if I do, you'll worry more." Reign says.

She pushes a stray lock of golden blonde behind the other woman's ear before gently caressing her cheek.

"Is that such a bad thing? To have someone care so much about your wellbeing." Cat whispers. Reign chuckles deeply and the blonde can feel the vibrations because of how close they are.

"I have Lena for that. My team as well. Believe me, I have more than enough people ready to throw down for my honor." She says.

"What's one more person then." Cat says, basically leaning into Reign now. The brunette just smiles down at her. "You're not letting this go are you?" She asks knowingly.

Cat shakes her head with a serious expression. She puts her finger on Reign's chest to get her next point across. To make sure the alien can get it through her knuckle head that she cares.

"Reign you are the first honest to God friend I've had in very long time. One that's not after fame or money. One that doesn't expect anything like that from me. One who genuinely gives a shit about me." She starts.

"You've been truthful since we meet, admittedly not completely but as far as I know, you haven't lied to me because you know how much honesty means to me." She says.

"You care about Carter with the same capacity you do me, I can see it. Seeing the way you reacted when we were nearly knocked off the road many weeks ago..." She says.

She puts her hand on Reign's cheek when she bows her head at the memory. Still ashamed of her actions that day.

"So no. No I'm not going to let this go because I don't want to lose you, Reign. I need you to know that. I never admit things like this so that's saying something." She finishes.

Reign brings her in for a hug. Cat clings to her, feeling safe and secure. Warm under her embrace.

"I'm still mad at you." She mumbles into her chest. Reign chuckles and Cat can't help but smile, blushing a little.

"You have every right to be. I'm sorry I left you in the dark but believe me when I say I had good reason." Reign says, her chin resting on Cat's head.

"I don't care what reason you think is good. I want you to be able to talk to me about these things. I want to be there for you just as you're here for me." Cat stubbornly says.

"Okay tell you what..." She moves so she's looking Cat in the eye. "How about I make it up to you. Tonight. Just me and you. I'll pick you up and then we can head to mine and I'll cook you an apology dinner with dessert." She says with a dorky smile.

"And then I will tell you everything. And I mean everything that's happened these last few weeks. And don't worry about Carter. If you're okay with it, I could get Lena and Kara or Winn to watch him." Reign suggests.

Cat bites her lip in thought. "If you're not comfortable with that then he can come too. Maybe I can convince Jess to let Kyle tag along to keep him company. They've become quite close." Reign says.

Cat nods her head. "Alright, I suppose that could work." She agrees. Reign gives her a big goofy grin. "Great." She says excitedly.

Cat hold up her finger. "I'm only agreeing because you promised to talk to me about this. That means it better be good." She says with a false serious face.

Reign just nods her head. "Yeah, okay sure. If you say so. But we both know it's because you can't resist my dashing good looks and charming personality." She says and wiggles her eyebrows.

Cat rolls her eyes and hits her chest, making the brunette laugh. "You're insufferable." She says. Reign just carries on smiling.

"You know I'm not the only one who cares. The super friends worry about you as well. Especially Kara and James." Reign states.

"James says everyone was freaking because you weren't going all Bosszilla on them. Don't tell them I said that." She says. Cat rolls her eyes again.

"I admit I've been out of sorts for a while. I've had a lot of things on my mind and I've just been focused on these stories and attacks." She says, running her fingers over Reign's leather jacket.

"Yeah? What kind of things?" The Kryptonian asks. Cat bites her lip not meeting Reign's eyes.

"Just things, it's not important at this stage." Cat says. "It has to be if you're mopping. Cat Grant doesn't mope." Reign tilts her head.

"It doesn't matter. I'm feeling like my old self anyway." Cat says and the steps out of Reign's arms, intent on making her way back inside.

Reign doesn't let her off that easily. She catches the blonde gently by her wrist and spins her around until her back hits her front.

Cat squeaks a bit in surprise when she comes into contact with her solid form, her heart jumping again at the closeness and intimate nature of the embrace.

"Nice try Kitty Cat. Let me guess, you've been sad mad because your bestie was being an asshole right." Reign says and laugh when Cat scoffs.

"Who knew I had such an effect on you." She whispers and Cat tries not to shiver at the raspy voice against her ear.

"You know what maybe I am busy tonight." Cat says and Reign giggles. "Fine fine. I'll leave you be. Now go down there and be Bosszilla." She says and lets Cat go.

Cat shakes her head as she makes her way to the door. "Bosszilla. Hmph. Can you ever." She mumbles. "See you tonight Kitty." Reign calls out when Cat gets to the door.

"Shut up!" Cat yells back before disappearing.

Meanwhile.

"Mags, if you keep doing that I won't be able to get work done." Alex giggles under her future wife's affection.

"Sorry not sorry. You just look so good in your new gear. I'm torn between taking it off and leaving it on." Maggie says from behind her, hands slowly running up and down her sides and her arms.

They're down in the lab, Maggie has the day off and decided to help out at the DEO with Alex down in the labs.

Maggie's reaction to when Alex stepped out in her new tack gear when they arrived was priceless. She's been staring at Alex all morning.

Lena, Kara and Reign were teasing her during training but Maggie didn't give a shit. Really her mind has been somewhere else entirely.

The two of them are currently in Alex's private lab where she does all her own projects and assessments when not on duty.

She's busy looking over some test stats that they recorded yesterday when testing the new weapons and upgrades at Spectrum as well as reevaluating some of their research on the mission.

Maggie has her arms wrapped around her fron behind, head on her shoulder, kissing her neck here and there every once in a while. The girl can't keep her hands to herself.

"No, don't even think about it. This is my work space and I can't afford a distraction right now." Alex says and tries to push her fiancee off her but fails when Maggie refuses.

The brunette just nuzzling into her neck and wrapping her arms tighter around her waist, slowly swaying them slightly. She's weak against her charms.

"A distraction, I would never." Maggie whispers, pretending to be insulated but smiles with Alex squeaks at her sudden jerk at pulling her front flush against her back.

"Maggie! Stop it before I kick you out." Alex says weakly, unable to stop her giggles when the detective starts leaving soft kisses along her neck.

"Alex! Alex! Alex do you know where Mag- oh here you are, I've been looking for you." Winn jogs into the lab excited holding a small black box.

"What's up Schott." Maggie greets, not moving away from her girlfriend, just smiling over her shoulder with a wink. Alex rolls her eyes.

Winn give her a big smile. "Sawyer! Do I have a gift for you!" He says and wiggles the box with a proud nod.

"Ooh, this is going to be good. If whatever you made me is as appealing as this..." Maggie says and lightly smacks Alex's butt making her jump slightly.

"Then I'm all for it." She finishes and just smiles at her girl who gives her a glare despite the adorable blush colouring her cheeks.

Unphased, Winn just chuckles at the passive aggressive affectionate display between the couple.

"Oh I don't know if it's as good as that glorious creation of mine, especially if the love of your life just so happens to make it look even more rocking, but this might come close." He says and opens the box.

Inside is a small triangular, transparent piece of metal with a gentle line down the middle. Its about the size of a earphone bud.

"This, my friend, is the future!" He says. Maggie holds out one hand, not even wanting to let go of Alex. Winn takes it out and gives it to her.

"It was something I've been thinking about for a while but finally decided to do." He starts.

"Now since you're NCPD and not technically DEO I couldn't really make you a new suit with gun upgrades and all that fancy gadgets like Alex because that would have been a little suspicious and technically illegal in this case if I had to use our resources." He rambles.

"No I found a loop hole and asked Lee and Ray if I could use some of their stuff. It's great having friends in high places." He chuckles.

"The point Winn." Alex presses, just as curious about the little device as her fiancee.

"Right. So since you are a detective I thought, what do you need the most when detecting? Information, evidence, clues all that stuff that you have to go sniffing around for." He says.

"That little dodad will help with all of that." He then takes it from Maggie and places it behind her ear, just out of sight.

As soon as it touches her skin she feel a little buzz in the back of her head and flashes behind her eyes.

"Whoa what was that? That felt freaky." Maggie says. Winn smiles and taps his temple.

"That was the _Sight_ connecting to your neural pathways and brain. It will feed you information you seek and you can give it instructions with just a thought. It's like Neurological Wi-Fi." Winn explains.

"It can pick up heat signatures, radio frequencies, it can translate almost every human language and some alien. It will allow you to see through objects not even Kara or Ray can." He starts listing off the features.

"It can see the unseen. You can trace and retrace steps, record messages and holographic projections. It can scan a tangible object and break down its components." He carries on.

Maggie and Alex stare at him in awe. "That sounds unreal...how does it work?" The detective asks.

"Well like I said it's connected to you. So all you have to do is think a command. Uh, try using the x-ray feature, it's simple. Best way to access this could be to think of it and narrow your vision to what you want to see through." He says and walks over to the lab wall.

"Try looking into the wall instead of right through it. Certain things in the wall like cables or pipes should be highlighted." He says.

Maggie steps away from behind Alex and walk to the middle of the room. She looks at the wall and then focuses her attention on the centre, narrowing her eyes and imagining seeing through it.

As soon as she does, she feels a trickle in the back of her head and a flash behind her eyes pushing forward and suddenly she's seeing through the cement wall. Metal bars, pipes and electronic cables run along behind it.

Each kind a different hue with its name tagged above it.

"Whoa! Oh my God this is crazy!" Maggie says in amazement, looking around and following where the cables and pipes lead. She walks around lab looking through the equipment and laughing.

"Dude I feel like I'm in some kind of futuristic movie that I love to make fun off. This is some real shit, damn! It's even showing me weak points, strong points and main frames!" She says excitedly.

Alex smiles at the childlike wonder in her girlfriend's voice and the adorable way she moves around, spinning in amazement.

She has no idea what Maggie is seeing but she is just captivated by the pure joy and sparkle in her pretty brown eyes.

"Imagine checking out a crime scene and it seems like you can't find anything around it. Just think of all the possibilities the Sight could offer." Winn sells.

"This will give me such an edge at work! Do you know how much of a pain it is to find even the smallest bit of a tangible lead that's not a theory." Maggie says, still looking around.

"It could help with hostage situations, undercover operations, hell even help with defusing a bomb." Winn says proudly.

"This is awesome! Thanks Schott!" Maggie exclaims and gives Winn a big bear hug. The techie laughs and gives her a squeeze back.

"Hey, your part of the Super Squad girl, it's time you had a upgrade of your own." He says and pats her on the back.

"Oh and check this out." He says and pulls out a stylish but humble watch. He presses a button on the side and the top flips open. A small compartment is there.

"When you're not using it, you can just pop that baby in here for safe keeping. And don't worry it's highly very tough, not even a bullet will break it and if DNA and finger print activated so it will only work for you." He says and hands it over to her.

"And me of course seeing as I'm the one who made it. And if you want I can add Alex to that list as well." He says with a smile.

"Oh sweet! It's like Christmas!" Maggie says with a big dimpled grin and Alex practically melts when Maggie excitedly holds it up for her to see, basically bouncing on her feet.

"Yeah, Ty helped me with the development. Their toys are out of this world. Literally. The DEO is nowhere near close to nano and micro technology like this." Winn says.

"Will I be getting on of these?" Alex asks and brings Maggie close, cuddling her from the back.

Maggie automatically falls into her embrace but still has her focus on the Sight as Alex leans against the table still holding her.

"Unfortunately not. Unless Authorized by the President herself and well Spectrum, officially you cannot get one but...since we do have friends in Spectrum in high positions, we might be able to borrow them from time to time." Winn explains.

"Besides your wife to be has one which I'm sure she would be willing to let you play with." He adds.

"Not a chance. My precious. Mine." Maggie laughs and then winks at her girlfriend when Alex pokes her side with a glare.

"Thanks Winn, I have been replaced by a tiny robot. It has started." Alex pouts.

Maggie kisses her cheek. But the pout stays. "Oh stop you big baby, you know nothing can replace you." She says. That gets Alex to smile. Winn chuckles at them.

"You guys are my favourite couple." He says. They just smile happily at him.

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you guys like Maggie's Sight. Pretty cool right. I wanted to give her something she could use on the daily job as well as suits her personality.
> 
> She's a detective and not an agent so like a whole suit and gun upgrade would have been too much especially since she works for the NCPD it would have been weird because why would she be wearing a tac suit.
> 
> I am preparing to make Reign/Cat happen soon soon hence this little chapter and moments of theirs.
> 
> Also shits about to hit the fan real soon so yeah just a little fun before all that.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reign gay panics. Lena and Kara try to help her. She gay panics again. Eliza decides to talk to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this is so late I am so sorry. Some shit happened with my draft and I had to rewrite my shit. I was so mad.
> 
> This is a set up chapter. Next chapter will be Reign and Cat's "date" then we'll get into all that mess I've been planning.
> 
> Yeah so this chap is Reign centric because I love her and I'm still kinda bitter that she "died" in Supergirl. Like yeah she's the villain and technically a bitch but she was the only consistent character let's be honest.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 43

That same day.

"Are you sure that's a good idea Ray, I mean I know Cat can keep a secret and all but she's just like the rest of us. She runs _toward_ the danger, not away." Lena says with worry.

"Yea, I know. I am aware of that. That is what I told her. I know she will want to help and I can't stop her from doing that but I can't keep avoiding her about this." Reign sighs.

"Besides I thinks it's best she knows anyway. If she wants to help she can keep the story out of the media until further notice. Last thing we need is public panic." She adds.

The two are sitting in Lena's office having lunch. Usually at this time Lena is with Kara and Reign is either in the lab or having lunch with Cat.

Reign insisted that they have lunch, not only to tell Lena of her decision to tell Cat everything but because she genuinely misses her best friend.

As happy as she is that Lena is happy and dating Kara, she sometimes feels replaced or something.

But that is only for like a second before she remembers that she will always have her friend by her side no matter what.

"Yeah I guess you're right. It would be highly beneficial if we had a little bit of the media on our side." Lena says.

"But..." she trails off and levels her best friend with a smirk. Reign already knows what's coming and shakes her head, turning her eyes to her food.

"No, no don't even go there." She says. Lena chuckles and pokes Reign's legs with her foot.

"Come on Ray Ray, that's not the only reason you want to do this. Something happened today didn't it." She teases.

Reign continues to ignore Lena, shaking her head and playing with her noodles to keep herself busy. A faint blush colouring her cheeks.

"Something totally _did_! Oh my god! What, don't tell me you kissed her, Ray! Wait is tonight a date! It is isn't it! Is that why you want me and Kara to watch Carter?!" Lena gasps excitedly.

Reign looks at Lena like she's crazy. A frown and an expression between shock and disbelief mixed with the _'what the fuck'_ and _'Seriously..._ ' looks.

"Dude. This is you, jumping a lot conclusions." She says and motions with her hand moving from one side to the next.

"How did you even- what gave you those ideas? Holy shit." She says and laughs a little at Lena's bouncing.

"And no, none of that happened okay. I mean I think something changed between us in some way...I don't know." Reign says and trails off softly at the end with a sigh.

Lena shifts closer and takes Reign's food and puts it on the table, of course the Kryptonian protests but lets her anyway. She knows there's no getting out of this one.

"Talk to me. I've never seen you like this about anyone. Not even with me, and that's saying something because you absolutely adore me." Lena says and brags in good nature.

"Ha ha, very funny, asshole." Reign laughs sarcastically.

"I don't know what happened to be honest. One minute we're just arguing, the next...I don't know. She said she thought we had... _something_." she explains.

"I have no idea what she meant by that but it felt...it felt deeper than our friendship, you know." She bites her lip nervously.

"And I like her more than a friend. That much is obvious apparently." She admits. "Obviously." Lena quips.

"Whatever man. Point is I don't know what to do okay. I don't know where this could go." Reign says.

"I know she does feel it too though, that much is clear. I honestly have no idea how to approach this." She pouts at Lena.

"Don't look at me, I am the last person you should be asking romance advice from. Just because I have a girlfriend doesn't mean I know how that happened." Lena says with a small smile.

"And lets be honest here. You're the confident, flirty, charming one who used to woo anyone you wanted. What's stopping you now?" She asks.

Reign sighs and rubs her face with her hands.

"I don't know, it's just different with her. Like really different. Usually the people I pursue are the ones flustered with a racing heart. But with Cat..." she sighs again.

"With Cat...I'm the one with the sweaty palms and over thinking everything." Reign starts.

"My senses overload like when I was first getting used to them and I find myself constantly thinking about her." She gets lost in her rant.

"Sounds like you're hella crushing Ray Ray." Lena comments honestly. Now a little concerned for her friend because she's never seen her this way. Not even when they were dating.

"That's what scares me because I know I am." Reign confesses holding her head in her hands.

"There's nothing wrong with that. I for one know the feeling trust me. It's not a bad thing to feel this way." Lena says and comfortingly rubs Reign's back.

"I'm dangerous." Reign mumbles. "I'm very dangerous Lee. You know first hand. I could hurt her. And Carter. Goddamnit she's already seen the World Killer hiding inside me." She says with regret.

"And she's still here. She's still into you. She still worries about you. She got mad when you avoided her and she still trusts you with her son." Lena points out softly.

She knows how much Reign's origins really bothers her. The Kryptonian is in constant fear of losing control over that hold she has over the darkness that she was created for.

Growing up Reign has always, always held back on everything she does. She's always checking and double checking her actions, her emotions, making sure that she doesn't over do it.

She's too cautious in everything she does and it was one of the many things that attracted Lena back then.

Because she knew what was hiding under all those pulled punches and gentle touches. She knew Reign was capable of so much more.

If Cat is anything like herself she knows that's exactly what Cat notices as well. The contrast of probably the worlds most powerful being with the softest heart. It's almost poetic.

Reign just lays her head down on Lena's lap. Feeling down. Lena takes to running her hand through her hair.

A soft thud sounds from the balcony. The two already know who it is so they barely look up.

"Everything alright here?" Kara asks, walking in clad in her suit, a little soot and ash smudged on her face.

Reign just groans and buries her face in Lena's stomach. Lena chuckles softly at her dorky friend.

"Reign's having a romantic crisis. She likes Cat but has no idea what to do about it. Apparently something happened today and she doesn't know how to go from there." Lena explains.

Kara's eyes widen comically and her mouth drops in an wide open smile, eyes twinkling with excitement.

"Oh my Rao did you guys kiss! You totally did! Is that why she's suddenly in such a good mood? I heard her humming while she was roaming the halls of the building. It was weird." The blonde rants and floats over, plopping down on top of Reign.

Reign groans at the unexpected weight and moves her head to glare at the cheery super.

"What the- No! why would you think we- unbelievable. You two are crazy. You're perfect for each other, really." She comments.

Lena starts laughing at her girlfriend's confused frown.

"Don't worry, that was my first assumption as well." She informs her and Kara just goes _'Oooooooh'_ before she smiles big and starts giggling too.

"Okay so what's the problem. It's obvious you two have a thing for each other. Why not ask her out?" Kara ask.

Reign continues to glare. She just smiles brightly with Lena. "I hate both of you." She mumbles. They don't let up though.

"On the contrary, darling. Reign has already asked Cat out. They're having dinner tonight at our place." Lena sings with a wiggle of her eyebrows and Kara squeals.

"Ow." Reign says and covers her ears with a slight wince.

Despite literally having had her powers her whole life. She still slips up with her enhanced senses from time to time. Sometimes it's out of her control.

"Oops, sorry Ray." Kara apologises sheepishly. She of course knows the pain first hand. That shit hurts like a mother fucker.

"Just stop talking." Reign mumbles and throws her arm over her face. They just carry on giggling.

"But seriously though Ray, I don't see what the problem is." Kara says softly, genuinely curious and worried about her friend.

"It's just complicated okay." Reign answers. "Oh boo. Come on Ray, you're the most confident and out going person I know. You never back down on anything. Especially if it's something you want." Kara argues.

Reign protests with sound but says nothing. Lena and Kara share a look, both knowing that they won't win this one today.

"Look, just do what you always do. No plans, no scripts. Just let things happen. You've always been good at improv." Lena says instead.

"You're right. Maybe I am over thinking this. It's just dinner right?" Reign finally says. She sits and picks Kara up who squeals when Reign stands and drops her next to Lena.

"Sure but that doesn't mean you can't still go for it. Reign besides me you've never actually been in a real serious relationship." Lena says and Reign nods.

"I know I know and I want that to change but, damnit I'm afraid." The brunette Kryptonian says and starts pacing.

"Afraid you'll hurt her and Carter." Kara says knowingly. She smiles sadly at the other Kryptonian.

"Don't worry I get it. I know how that feels. The struggle. Here on Earth its not easy being us. A bunch of bulldozers in a house of glass. Always calculating and recalculating every move." She says and Reign nods.

"Exactly. Only I'm worse than a bulldozer. The Worldkiller inside is more dangerous than the two of us combined." Reign says.

Lena sits in silence, watching her best friend and girlfriend bond. She knows the two of them share a kinship like no other. Understanding each other on levels no one else could even dream of seeing.

It's one of the reasons she's always wanted to have the two meet sooner. If they had, who knows how things would have turned out months ago.

Maybe Reign would have talked some sense into Kara about Mon-El in the way Lena was afraid to because she didn't want to lose her.

Maybe Reign could have warned her about Rhea and the portal. That would have been a big help.

But Reign was on her own mission for three months to look for any remains or clues about who, what, when, where and why Dylan and her team were ambushed.

Since learning about the two Supers surviving Krypton, especially their association with the Zor-El name, Reign was very reluctant about knowing them.

The name gave her nightmares when she found out about what she was. Learning about Superman made her a little bitter, especially because the way he carries himself.

She always kept her distance, made sure not to cross paths with him back in Metropolis. Seeing him where the insignia of the House if El used to grind the Worldkiller inside her.

She eventually got used to it and when Supergirl came out, wearing the same symbol, Reign was even more upset.

So much so that she refused to entertain the idea of learning about the new superhero. She would just skim through reports on Supergirl's latest saves and leave it at that.

So when they moved to National City, especially after Lena's assassination attempt and Kara's not so subtle disguise, Reign made sure to stay in the shadows.

She made Lena promise not to mention her to the blonde or anyone because the last thing she wanted was that name near her.

As herself and Kara got closer and formed a great friendship, Lena would always point out that Kara was nothing like the people Reign would tell her about. Still Reign refused.

Though Reign could see Supergirl was not like them. Like the man who had her created this way, but she was still haunted.

So when she got a call that Lena need her to assist Supergirl with the rogue blue mother alien, she decided to give the blonde a chance, especially since her best friend was basically in love with her.

Learning about Kara being and actual descendant or the very man she despised, it shocked her to the core.

Seeing Kara break down after hearing of her fathers actions had shown her that Kara was not like who she feared.

The girl didn't even know of the worldkillers existence as she was only a child. It was not her fault and yet she carried the sins of her father in her shoulders.

Reign knew she was worthy then and there.

Lena knew this and that is what mattered the most to her. One of the many reasons why she hadn't pursed Kara was because of all the secrets she had. Reign and Spectrum being the biggest and most important things in her life.

So seeing them now, all sisterly and fond with one another makes her heart happy. This is what she wanted.

"Ray...she's making the face." Kara says looking at Lena who's lost in her thoughts but also staring between them though not seeing them obviously.

"I know. It's like she completely shuts down when she gets like this. You can literally say anything and she won't notice." Reign says with a smirk.

"What do you think she's thinking about?" Kara asks. Reign shrugs with a wave of her hand.

"Honestly I have no idea. I might have a knack for knowing how her mind works but I know dick about what actually goes on inside her head." She says.

"It's adorable." Kara swoons a little and Reign shakes her head in amusement and the blondes love struck expression.

"Be honest with Kara. You really think I have a chance with Cat? I mean you know her better than any of us." Reign asks seriously and insecure.

Kara turns to Reign and puts her hands on her strong shoulders, looking her in the eyes.

"Ray, I'm pretty sure you're the only one with a chance." She says and Reign can't help but snort at that when Kara smiles along with her.

"I'm not kidding, I have never seen anyone make her smile and blush the way you do." The blonde says with a small laugh.

"The first time you guys met, she wouldn't stop asking questions about you. She would use, lame but surprisingly effective excuses to stroll into my office to 'check on things' when you would visit me." Kara says.

"She took you for ice-cream at her favorite ice-cream shop. It took me months, almost a whole for her to even think about asking me if I wanted to join her and Carter." She adds.

Reign's eyes brighten at the memory of sitting in that ice-cream shop with the Grants, laughing and telling stories. She learnt a lot about both of them that day.

"See! Right there! That look on your face! That's how she looks at you." Kara giggles and shakes her friend.

"She looks at you like I look at chocolate. And Carter, he adores you. I've never seen him open up to someone the way he does with you. Also, never knew he was a bit of a prankster, that is new information." She says.

Reign smiles at that. She remembers seeing Cat's expression at finding out the same thing, how she stared at her son like she's seeing him for the first time.

"That was a fun day. Carter is so funny. He's a lot more out going than you would think. He just has to be around the right people for him to come out he's shell." Reign says.

"You should have seen Cat's face. It was hilarious. She was so shocked. She even threw her napkin at me because I was giving him ideas." She carries on with a big smile.

"That was probably a bad idea but it was so worth it. At least he's not a trouble maker." She says.

Kara stares at her unblinking. The brunette Kryptonian just rambling on about Carter and Cat and they're little moments and adventures.

"Wow...you have got it bad my friend." She says. Reign instantly stops talking and frowns in confusion.

"What?" She asks. "She's right, Ray Ray." Lena says from the couch. They turn to her, she's watching them with a smile.

"Welcome back Space Cadet." Kara smirks and Lena rolls her eyes fondly. Reign still keeps her frown.

"I think this little crush you have might be turning into something more." Lena says honestly.

Reign's eyes widen comically. "Oh shit."

Later.

"Is she okay?" Maggie asks concerned, watching a freaking out Reign in the DEO training room laying waste to the equipment.

"I don't know. Kara said something about her and Cat. She's been like this since lunch. I'd go in and asks what's up but-" Alex says and winces when one of their test robots blow up.

"Right." Maggie agrees. "Well, at least she's not taking it out on anybody else. Even Kara wouldn't stand a chance against that." She says.

"Maybe we should go talk to her. We could help. Kara said she freaked out quite a bit and as much as they did they couldn't really get to her." Alex suggests.

"I don't know babe. I mean if not even Little Luthor can get through to her I doubt we will have any luck." Maggie says. Alex sighs because she knows she's right.

They watch as Reign groans in frustration and just drops onto the sparing mat, laying back and covering her head with her arms.

"Oof that doesn't look good." A voice says from behind them. They turn to see Eliza walking up.

She joins them at the top podium that over looks the training room, with bulletproof glass to make sure that there's no collateral damage.

"What's going on with her? Is she okay?" The blonde woman asks concerned. Both Maggie and Alex shrug.

"We're not really sure. Her and Kara just showed up here and she immediately hit the training room. Kara mentioned Cat but that was basically it." Alex informs her mother.

Eliza gets a thoughtful look on her face. She's been watching Reign since they met and she's picked up on a few things about the young Kryptonian.

"We want to help but we have no idea how to. We don't even know what's wrong but not even Little Luthor could break through." Maggie says.

"Well you girls must remember Reign is on another level. She's a lot older than you girls and is usually the one giving you advice." Eliza says.

"Whatever it is she's going through it's probably linked to something else. I'll try talking to her. See what's up." She adds.

Maggie and Alex share a look but shrug. Eliza takes her leave and begins to walk down to the training room.

She doesn't know Reign long but she's only ever seen the young woman like this once and that is with their current mission which is linked to Lena.

Basically Reign only got like this if it involved Lena. She's got a sneaking suspicion that this has nothing to do with Lena which is why it's such a big deal.

Once she enters the training room, she can hear the brunette mumbling to herself. She's still laying on the sparing mat staring up at the ceiling, the entire room looks like a tornado hit it.

_'This is going to be a nightmare to repair. Knowing Reign and Lena, they'll probably do it themselves.'_ Eliza thinks.

"You look like you need a drink." Eliza finally decides to make her presence known. Though the Kryptonian probably heard her come in anyway.

Reign sits up, her back to the blonde and just sighs. Sweat dripping down her body, hair sticking her forehead and a storm raging in her eyes.

"No amount of drinking will fix the hot mess that is myself." She responds. Eliza walks toward her and sits down in front of the down alien, legs crossed.

"You wanna talk about it?" She asks. She knows the alien doesn't really want to be but she also knows that Reign knows that its best to talk about it.

Reign glances up at her, her hazel orbs conflicted, wondering whether or not to talk to her about it. Eliza just gives her a soft understanding smile.

Reign signs giving in. She shifts her position and mirrors the older blonde, running a hand through her damp hair.

"Let's just say I had a sudden realisation and am freaking out just a little bit." She says. "I don't know what to do about it. I'm just confused on how I feel about it." She adds.

"Alex said Kara mentioned Cat. Last I heard you were avoiding her." Eliza says honestly. Reign's eyes flicker with light at the name. Eliza internally smiles. _'Bingo.'_

"I wasn't avoiding her. I was just quite busy with all of this that we found out. Lee needed me here." Reign says.

"Also I didn't want to make her worry about this stuff. I know she will." She adds.

"You two have become quite close haven't you. She worries about you the way you worry about her." Eliza states.

"I think I might be falling in love with her." Reign blurts out suddenly. Eliza's eyes widen a bit. Not because of the confession, no, that she kinda figured.

The fact that Reign actually said is what surprised her. She honesty didn't think she would tell her.

Sure she kind of guessed there was a little something something between the Kryptonian and the Media Mongrel but now it seems it might just be more than that.

"Uh...okay? I don't see what the problem with that is. I mean I know being in love can be scary but, it's a beautiful thing." Eliza says.

"You don't understand, Eliza. I can't be falling for her. I'm dangerous, extremely so. My entire existence is a hazard." Reign begins to rant.

"I've lost control in front of her and her son once already. Who's to say it won't happen again. I don't want to hurt them." She says.

"Cat deserves better than. She should have someone that doesn't risk their life on a daily, that will instill the fear that they won't return her and Carter one day." She carries on.

"He's father is a dick, they already have to deal with him. What if something happens and I can't be what they want. What they need." She's lost in her rambles, unaware of Eliza's fond smile.

"What if the monster that's been hiding inside me since...I can't even say birth because I'm pretty sure I wasn't even born, I was made! What if that monster shows her face and I end up hurting them or worse!" Reign is full blown freaking out now.

Eliza's smile is replaced by a frown of concern. Everything about that sentence worries her.

"Okay, whoa. Let's take a deep breath, calm down just a little bit." Eliza says and puts her hands on Reign's strong shoulders, effectively bringing the alien back to earth.

"Good. We are definitely coming back to that, but for now I'm going to need you to just take it easy okay. Obviously this something you're pretty terrified about." She says.

"I wasn't built to love. I-I can't- I don't think I can. With Lena it was different. She knew me inside and out. She's seen me at my worst. She trained and grew up with me. Should could handle me. Protect herself from me." Reign's eyes have started watering now.

"Cat's not a trained agent with years of self defense experience under belt. She hasn't physically fought an alien before. And Carter is just a kid. A teenager who's just only now coming out of his shell." Her voice cracks a little.

"They've gone through so much, I don't want to add the pain of me on to all of that. I don't even know if I'm going to be around to see him graduate high school, go to college." Her eyes hold so much fear in them.

"And Cat. God, Cat has already a few ding bat ex lovers that have abandoned them. I saw just how much me not telling her about what happened these last few weeks has effected her, what would happen if one day I won't be there to make it up to her." The tears have started falling.

Eliza brings the younger woman into a tight hug. Reign immediately breaks down, tears soaking her shirt. She's never seen Reign like this. Yes she's seen her cry over what they found out about Lena but this is different.

The Kryptonian is so terrified of what she's feeling because of the fact that she is technically dangerous and lives a dangerous life that could potentially harm those that love her, in any way.

And she's right, with Lena it was different. Lena is part of that life. She knows what happens out in the fields. She knows everything that goes down with Reign. Knows how she works because she was there always.

Cat wasn't. Cat is some one knew. Some one who doesn't know everything. A bystander that only sees the end result of a battle. She doesn't know what happens in the field.

Not only that but Reign has enemies that will doing anything to hurt her. That means going after the people she cares about. They're targets.

Eliza pulls away and holds Reign's face in her hands. The Kryptonian's hazel eyes wet and hold a storm of fear and sadness.

"Listen to me now Reign. I don't know what your story is, okay, but I know that you can love. I've seen it." She starts.

"The fact that you're worried about all of this is proof of that. And yes you're right. There are a lot of dangerous factors but that shouldn't stop you from being happy." She says.

Reign's about to protest but Eliza stops her. "Kara also believed she couldn't love. Especially because of her powers. Every boy she dated, she ended up hurting. She was so terrified of herself she almost stopped dating all together." She says.

"Alex, Alex thought she was incapable of love because every one she dated, she didn't feel that connection. She hated intimacy and thought she was broken. Turns out she was barking up the wrong tree the whole time." Eliza states.

"Look at Maggie. She's been through so much regarding who she is. She was cast out by her own family because she was gay. She probably thought what she loved wrong at some point." Eliza glances up at the window and sees Alex and Maggie.

The couple both have tears in their eyes, holding on to each other. Both nodding indicating that she's right in what she's saying.

"My point in that everyone at some point in their life has thought they couldn't love. That love was not for them." She says.

"Sometimes all it takes is for you to meet the right person. Kara and Lena found each other. Society says they should be enemies. A Super and Luthor. It's like a Hollywood movie." She adds with a small smile.

"Alex and Maggie started out as rivals when they met. Then they became partners and next thing you know, they're both gay panicking and being dumb." She says and they hear a chorus of 'Hey!'s coming from above.

That gets Reign to crack a smile and laughs a little.

"Cat could be that for you, Reign. I think she is. Honestly I've never seen you smile brighter than when you're talking on the phone with her. When you talk about Carter." Eliza says softly.

"And maybe there will be challenges along the way but nothing worth it is ever easy. You of all people know that." She adds.

"Take the chance Reign. Whatever happens next happens." She finishes.

Reign stares at her for a while. The gears turning in her head, thinking and over thinking about the possibilities and factors.

"Do It!" Maggie yells from the window. Alex smacks her arm and giggles. Eliza rolls her eyes at them.

Reign smiles up at them. She looks back at the blonde.

"I'll give it a shot."

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reign's thinks she's in looooooooove! But we all knew that, pfft.
> 
> A little mother daughter-ish moment between her and Eliza. I needed to put that in, especially since like Dylan is still alive it would make for an interesting something. I don't know we'll see.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ReignCat date. It gets hot. Be prepared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this one is quite early compared to my usual update time. I had some time and decided to do this chapter before we get into the thick of it.
> 
> WARNING SMUT.
> 
> Yes some ReignCat smut because I can. Maybe somewhere down the line I'll do a Sanvers Smut too who knows.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 44

That same night.

"That's sounds like a lot of work. No wonder you were so busy." Cat says with understanding.

Reign and herself are at Reign and Lena's estate. The Kryptonian is busy cooking that dinner she promised and Cat is sitting at the counter watching her as they talk.

Carter is having a sleep over at Kyle's house, surprisingly. Apparently Cat knows Jess quite a bit and trusts her with her son.

She had met the young L-Corp assistant while she was still working at Lord Technologies in Metropolis around the same time Lena and Reign met her.

She had no idea Jess was the sister Kyle always spoke of so it was a pleasant surprise for everyone.

"I know. We've been working on this for months now and this is the biggest lead since." Reign says.

"Not just that but yours and Baby Luthor's moms are on that ship. That must have been a lot to take it." Cat quips.

"I'm still kinda having a hard time believing it. I think because I haven't seen her in a long time, it's hard to imagine that she's been there this whole time." Reign says with a small sigh.

"I never stopped looking, I even went hunting for trails for months and came up with nothing, only to find that she's been here." She adds.

"Well, it couldn't have been always. The Daxamite invasion was not too long ago, they had to have been held somewhere else before that." Cat reasons.

Reign turns her attention from the stove to the blonde with a goofy smile, Cat feels her face flush a bit but smiles back anyway.

"That's exactly what I was thinking but we still haven't found a lead on where that might be. That's for another time though, we just want to get everyone out and to safety before investigating any further." The brunette says.

"Do you know when that will be? I mean if you've been chasing these people for a while now what's to say you won't tail longer?" Cat asks curiously.

"My mother. She personally had Mama Blue find me. She doesn't do things for no reason. If she's been captive by these people for this long, she's planning something." Reign says and her eyes light up just talking about it.

"My mother is very powerful and wise. She's older than the two of us combined so that's saying something." Reign adds with a small laugh.

"Damn, that's...wow." Cat says with wide eyes and a surprised smile.

Cat's not much of a young one anymore and Reign is technically a couple hundred years herself, so yeah, that's definitely saying something.

"I know. You should have seen Lena's face when she found out. She called her immortal. It's still funny." Reign giggles and turns off the stove, the food done.

She walks over to the counter and rests her head on her hands, looking at Cat who is still trying to process all the information that was said in the last three hours since they got here.

"Is she though? Immortal I mean." Cat asks, a little excitement in her voice.

Wonder filling her veins. It's been a while since she been this giddy. Reign chuckles and shakes her head.

"No. Dylan is not immortal. That would suggest that she cannot die. Which she can. Almost has more times than I'd like to remember." Reign says.

"Like myself and a few other species of alien, she ages a lot slower and different here on Earth." She starts explaining.

"Elementals themselves, even on their own planet, lived very long lives. The average life span would be around 620 earth years. That's like their middle age phase." She says.

"Because they thrive off and survive with the natural elements, they don't face many health and natural disaster problems like here on Earth." She adds.

Cat's eyes are sparkling with every word being said, all the knew knowledge she's soaking up. Not many know it but Cat herself is a total nerd.

"I'm guessing technology is not a very big thing on their planet." The blonde questions. Reign smiles and shakes her head in affirmation.

"No, not really. They're one with nature. Primitive but not savage, though self control does seem to be a problem. It's more of a sophisticated animalistic way if life, they feel a lot more." She says.

"So how did she end up here on Earth?" Cat asks with her head tilted. Reign's eyes down cast and sadden a bit but only for a second.

"She and a few others in her...tribe? I think, they were captured during a war between their planet and another." She says softly.

"Their people are warriors and they are often favoured as soldiers for armies, mostly by force. Imagine a whole army of people who can control nature itself." She says.

"Dylan and those who were captured with her were taken to an unknown location amongst the stars." She says and then her smile comes back.

"While being transported they managed to get hold of one of the few life pods on the ship they were on. She landed here on Earth a long time ago and has been here ever since." She finishes.

"Wow. That's so sad, being taken from your home." Cat says with a frown on her face.

She knows of aliens who had flee their homes because of war but hearing of those being taken is a whole different ball game.

"Has she ever tried going back, I'm sure there had to be some way for her and the others to return home. Especially with your technology." She asks.

Reign lets out a wistful sigh and gives a light laugh.

"I used to ask that same question a lot as a kid. She never really gave me a straight answer." She says and they share a laugh. 

"I guess she stayed because she became quite fond of earth. I mean, if she's so passionate about this planet she wouldn't leave." She adds.

"Yes well, Earth has it's moments. We might not be the strongest or most intelligent in the universe but I'm sure there's much to love." Cat agrees.

"I'll say." Reign murmurs, eyes still trained on Cat, an almost love struck smile on her face. Cat blushes under the stare.

She takes her glass of wine, which is almost finish and downs the rest. She feels she going to need it to last the rest of the night.

"So, what poison have you cooked up for me too night?" She changes the subject. Reign just smirks at the playful jab.

"Oh just you wait. It's to die for."

Later.

"Okay, I'll admit, that's actually pretty good. I think you've ruined me. I don't think I'll ever taste lasagne the same again." Cat says after they finish eat.

Now sitting on the couch, another bottle if red whine opened. Lena's special favorite that Reign isn't supposed to touch but this is a special occasion even though it literally has no affect on her.

Soft music playing from the sound system and the room a little bit lit up by the fire place. Since they were mostly in the kitchen, Reign didn't even bother putting the lights on in the living room.

She just lit the fire since it's a bit nippy this night and there's enough light coming from the moon filing through the balcony doors over looking the ocean.

It's kind of romantic and unintentional but neither woman is complaining. It's a relaxing atmosphere and they're okay with that.

Cat is almost tipsy, a healthy buzz about her, a lot less tense, more relaxed after a good meal and company.

"I'm glad. It's my mom's recipe. Lena and I used to watch her make it for our tropes for stake outs. Those missions were a pain." Reign says.

"Yes, well just by the taste of that dish, I already know she's a tasteful woman. Hopefully one day I'll get to meet her." Cat says sincerely. Reign's eyes brighten at this.

"I hope so too. You'll love her. Despite her age and experience, she's actually pretty chilled. Though a little on the forward side. No filter whats so ever." She rants happily.

"But I'm sure you will get along swiftly." She adds with a smirk. Cat raises her eyebrow in amusement.

"You calling me forward, Miss Nightly?" She says playfully. Reign just takes a sip of her wine, hiding her smile.

Cat just giggles and gently kicks Reign with her foot, making the other woman laugh.

"Oh come on, even you know you like things. There's no denying that." The brunette states and Cat giggles again.

"Okay, yes, that is true. I mean given my profession it's not exactly a secret. But let's be honesty, everyone is nosey and wants to find out what's going on in the world." Cat says.

"Only difference is, I get paid to do it." She adds with a smug grin. Reign hums.

"Yep, got a point there. Though beware. Curiosity killed the Cat." The Kryptonian quips and the blonde rolls her eyes.

"Gross, that was disgusting. Please don't ever say that to me ever again." Cat says with a look of distaste. Reign just bursts out laughing, head thrown back.

"I'm sorry, I saw an opportunity and went for it." She says between her giggles. Cat shakes her head but smiles at her.

"I will get you back for that, just you wait." She says. Reign scoffs playfully.

"Oh please, yeah right." She taunts with a wave of her hand. Cat raises her eyebrow with a smug grin.

"Your name is Reign, and I am the CEO of a media empire. Imagine what I could do with that." She quips and Reign stops and looks up in thought.

"Oh shit yeah, okay. Good point." She says and it's Cat's turn to laugh at her.

"You ever think if changing your name? Reign isn't exactly...Earthly." Cat asks.

Reign nods her head, pouring them another glass of wine before sitting back on the couch. They both sit with their legs under them, leaning against the back rest facing each other.

"I did, when I was maybe around 18 or so, I thought about changing my name, making it easier to blend in but decided against it." She says.

"Mostly because Lena hated her last name, and all she ever wanted was to change it, even back then." She states.

"I used to tell her that her name is not what defined her and that just because her family tainted it doesn't mean she is what is associated with it." She says.

"It wouldn't have been a good example to set for her if I said that and then went and changed my name because it associated with the Cult that created me." She adds.

Cat listens intensively, hanging on every word.

"It was a good decision on my part. I love my name, despite what it was supposed to mean." She finishes with a smile. Cat hums in agreement.

"I'll say. I've grown quite fond of it myself. Very...exotic and has an air of mischief about it. Bold and powerful. Strong. Extremely fitting." She rambles on. Reign smirks at her.

"Do you and my name need a minute alone?" She teases and Cat tosses a throw pillow at her head. Unsurprisingly Reign catches it like zero effort.

"Shut up, you're horrible." Cat retorts but laughs with her.

"You know what that actually reminds me, there's a Gala happening in about two weeks hosted by L-Corp to help raise more funds for the rebuilding efforts as well as celebrate the progress made so far." Reign says.

"Yes. I remember Eve mentioning that at some point. There's actually a meeting happening next week involving all the Corporate Executives in National City and the Mayor." Cat says and then lets out an annoyed sigh.

"Ugh, I honestly am not looking forward to sitting in a room with misogynistic white men kissing each other's asses and boasting about accomplishments irrelevant to the project itself." She then pouts at Reign.

"Please tell you can some how be there?" She asks and Reign chuckles at her adorable hopeful expression.

"Unfortunately no, I will not be able to accompany you, I am not authorised despite being L-Corp's _'CFO'_ at times. I'm merely a scientist." Reign say and Cat pouts more.

"But Lena will definitely be there. You and her can double team and smoke their asses together." She adds with a gentle smile.

"I suppose that will work as well. I do want to see Baby Luthor in action. After seeing her all goo goo eyes and soft smiles with Kara and I definitely look forward to seeing the so called Ice Queen of L-Corp." Cat says.

"She's not as bad as people make her out to be. Just because she don't take shit doesn't mean she's a bitch. She just knows her self worth in the business world. Though she does need to be reminded now and again." Reign says.

"She reminds me of myself, back in Senior year of college. I did a social experiment with a few of my peers. Those who were big on social media sights." Cat starts.

"Particularly woman. We decided that whenever someone complemented us over these sights, in Direct Message that is, that instead of thanking them for the compliment, we would just agree." Cat adds.

Reign's eyes brighten with mischief and she bites her lip with interest. Cat tries not to let that display effect her. She knows she'll fail, but still tries anyway.

"We documented every response for maybe 2 months and I remember laughing for 3 hours straight just going over them with my group." She says and starts giggling at the memories.

"Some people really can't believe that others know of their self worth. That know they're beautiful and talented. It's like they cannot comprehend that and they short circuit or something." Cat carries on.

Reign just sits back and watches as she rambles on about her college life and time when she still worked for the Daily Planet before creating her own domain.

She just loves seeing the blonde let loose and relax, the way her smile reaches her eyes and the way her laugh makes her heart hum. There's just a certain glow that surrounds Cat when she's like this.

She only ever sees her like this when she's around Carter, but sometimes even then she's still a little tense and on guard.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Cat questions. Reign snaps out of her head and just carries on smiling.

"Nothing, I just love seeing you like this. So carefree." Reign says honestly. She's not going to hide at this point.

 _'Maybe that wine does have an effect on me. Did Lena put some shit in it because she knew I'd get my hands on it at some point?'_ Reign thinks.

 _'Nah, it was still sealed and untouched.'_ She thinks again. _'Who am I kidding she would have found a way.'_ She almost laughs.

"Yes, well, I have a hard time being very serious around you. You're a calming presence despite your ability to get under my skin sometimes." Cat says.

Reign's mind goes somewhere else at that last bit. She tries not to but she's basically drunk on Cat's aura right now.

Suddenly Cat is downing her glass of wine and standing up. She grabs the stereo remote and turns up the volume a little bit. Reign recognises the track instantly.

 _Lost Without You_ by _Robin Thicke_ starts playing through the living rooming, washing it in a soft classical melody.

Cat struts up to her and hold out her hand with an charming smile and glittering eyes. Reign just stares at her.

"Dance with me." Is all Cat says. Reign's widen comically and she shakes her head no.

"Oh no, not happening. I don't dance." She refuses. That is technically not a lie.

It's not that she can't dance, she can, she learned for the sake of her training, just as Lena did. She just doesn't do it much. Especially not with a partner.

That and this would require her to hold Cat close. Really close and as much as she would love that, she still fears that she will hurt her. Especially now with her new revelation.

Cat just takes her glass from her and puts it on the table before taking her hands and pulling her up.

"You can't fool me Nightly. I've seen you dance with the kids at the children's hospital. Besides, if you're going to be my arm candy at the Gala, you need to be a decent dancer." Cat says.

"Okay, one, I wouldn't classify that as dancing per say. Two, _your_ arm candy? Since when am I your date to the Gala. For all you know I already have a date." Reign says, letting Cat pull her close, she's a little distracted at the moment.

"Do you?" Cat asks with a smug knowing smirk. Reign narrows her eyes at the blonde.

"Okay, no. I don't, but that doesn't mean I won't ask anyone, the Gala is two weeks away. Plenty of time to find someone." Reign tries.

Cat just hums, wrapping her arms around the brunettes neck, Reign on instinct wraps her arms around Cat.

The two of them swaying in rhythm with the song, both bare foot in front of the fire place, holding each other close.

Cat knows what she did, Reign on the other remains clueless as of late. She knew the Kryptonian is not really one to dance but she was serious in what she said.

She also knows Reign doesn't have a date to the Gala and frankly, the idea of her looking for one doesn't sit right with her. She decides to snatch her up before somebody else does.

She's seen the look Reign gets when she walks around CatCo. The hungry stares and sometimes hears some very vivid conversations about what people would want to do to her or have her do to them.

She's not exactly jealous, she can't blame them honestly. She's probably just as bad but she's a lot more subtle about her fantasies. Those are kept in her head and in her dreams.

And boy are those dreams something. Just thinking about those times she wakes up in the middle of the night all sweaty, hot and bothered, gasping for breath and an burning sensation between her legs is dangerous.

Especially when the very object of her dreams and fantasies is right in front of her, holding her so close she can feel the power in those strong hands and shoulders. This isn't helping.

"Yes, I am sure that you'll no doubt find someone. Though the question is, Miss Nightly...do you want to?" Cat isn't sure where all this bravery is coming from.

She's naturally forward but not this forward. It's probably that expensive and delicious wine talking.

Or maybe it's the fact that this moment is very intimate and she's never really been one to miss an opportunity.

She also knows Reign feels that pull too. She's not as oblivious as the Kryptonian herself. She's caught those stares, those lingering looks.

Like the one she's getting right now. Dilated pupils, lip caught between pearly white teeth and the tightening hold on her waist tells her she got Reign right where she wants her.

But Reign must take the lead if this is really what she wants.

"Maybe not." Reign answers, glancing down at Cat's lips so fast, she almost missed it. Cat decides to help her a little bit.

She runs her hands slowly over the brunettes strong shoulders, down her arms, squeezing her biceps, almost moaning at the feel of muscle under her finger tips, and taking her hands, all without breaking eye contact.

She laces their fingers on one hand and puts the other on her back and steps closer, the song still playing.

"Well, then, show me you can keep up." Cat whispers and as soon as the words leave her mouth it's like a switch flipped in Reign and that Alpha personality she knows so well comes back.

The transmission is instant, Reign takes charge, pulling Cat impossibly closer, their bodies flush against each other.

Cat let's out a soft sound between a sigh and high pitch hum, her whole body vibrating as Reign overwhelms her senses in the best way.

Reign's face is that of determination and charming confidence. Her features hard but soft at the same time, her body solid and strong.

Their height different hilarious in most situations but right now it's the perfect blend for Reign to look right down into Cat's beautiful eyes.

Cat can't take her own eyes off the hazel brown orbs staring into her own. She can feel everything as they dance to the soft melody that seems to run through them both.

She doesn't even know what steps she's taking, only going where Reign takes her, following her lead.

They start getting lost in the music and each other. Their movements becoming more passionate and personal, breathing and heart beats quicken, faces getting closer.

Then as the song gets more intense, Reign spins Cat around so her back is flush against her front. Her hands on her petite waist, face right by Cat's ear.

Cat gasps and let's out a soft moan at the sudden show of power over her body. Her one hand flying up to tangle in those long chocolate locks and the other linking with Reign's on her waist, dangerously close to a certain area.

They're getting close to passing the point of no return, but neither of them seem to find the will to stop.

Their bodies moving sensually against each other, feeling everything the other has to offer.

Cat's chest is rising and falling rapidly, her heart is hammering and her body feels like it's on fire, a hot flame burning in her lower belly.

The soft breathing against her neck and next to her ear is sending shivers down her spin as they rock to the classical guitar, not even really hearing the music over their beating hearts.

Reign is feeling some kind of way. Her senses are just flooded with everything that is Catherine Grant.

She doesn't know what's gotten into her but the raw primal instinct in her veins is taking over her very being.

She has no idea what's going on but she's just gonna go with it. Not like she can break away, she's addicted.

Just feeling Cat against her like this is intoxicating and the caged beast inside her is clawing at it's bars wanting out.

Feeling the blondes heat under the fabric of her expensive dress, hearing the roaring sound of the blood rushing with her heart beat and the sweet sent of cinnamon and honey is tearing away her control.

Cat's hand tightens in her hair, pulling her closer. The blonde turns her head, their foreheads touching.

"Reign..." Cat breaths out. A plea, a desperate request, begging. Reign feels a flare go off under her chest, rising and burning through her body.

She knows what Cat is asking for and by all that is holy she wants to give it to her. All this time they've been dancing around each other, the tension building, it was only a matter of time.

But Reign must fight to keep control, she must. She can't give in to her primitive side, the animal inside.

Reign fights for that control but still let's out a possessive growl, holding Cat tighter, her one hand had somehow travelled down the blondes waist to her thigh.

Gripping the hem of the tight dress, pulling it up slowly, not much, not to far up just enough to show a little more skin and have something to hold onto, something she won't hurt.

Cat has all the right reactions though, barely aware of the internal struggle going on with Reign.

Cat out right moans, biting her lip at the dominant display, bringing Reign's head closer and rocking into her a little harder.

Reign growls again, this time she nips Cat's neck as a warning, holding her still so she won't do that again.

That kind of back fires because all it does is turn Cat on more. Letting out a dirty hum of approval, she basically throws her head back offering more.

Reign starts leaving hot kisses along her slender neck and shoulder, each one adding to the burning flame inside Cat and the noises that come out of her crack the Kryptonian's resolve further.

"Oh Reign." Cat says out through her rapid breathing, turning her head to whisper in Reign's ear, moving their interlocked hands over her body.

"I want you." She whispers out through the fog. The song and dancing long forgotten. All she wants is Reign.

The struggle for control gets harder as she grips the hem of Cat's dress tighter and pulling, hiking it up a lot higher than before, almost showing Cat's underwear.

"You don't know what you're asking for." Reign growls out against her neck, trying to create some kind of mental barrier, that some how this isn't what Cat wants and is just lost in the moment.

That's not the case though because the next thing that happens is Cat turns in her arms fast, the dress ripping in Reign's grip at the sudden movement but neither care because they're now face to face.

"I need you, Reign." Cat whispers firmly before crashing their lips together. Reign moans and her resolve breaks. At first taste she's a goner.

Teeth clash and tongues dance around each other with hot fever. Heads spinning and hands tangling in long hair.

Reign's tight grip on Cat's dress tears it more, now a slit on the side, running her hip. Reign runs her fingers over the exposed flesh and it met with thin lacy fabric, Cat's underwear.

She pulls at the waist band of it before letting go, letting it snap against Cat who lets out a surprised hum, not breaking this kiss just yet.

Cat impatiently starts tugging on the Kryptonian's tank top, wanting it off now, wanting to feel the warm body against her.

Reign breaks the kiss, making the blonde whine at the loss of contact. She quickly pulls her top over her head and Cat lets out a long low moan.

She bites her lip hard at seeing the sculpted body before her. Strong arms, broad shoulders, humble chest under a white bra, her dog tags hanging loosely around her neck and resting in the valley of her breasts.

And those abs, oh God those abs.

Before she can even think about running her hands over them, Reign is spinning her around again, back to front, kissing her neck.

Hands roaming her thighs, hiking the dress up and over her ass, fully revealing her red lacy panties. She hears Reign growl and she shivers.

Then one hand moves up her side, fingers dancing along until they get to her shoulders, then to her back, up along the zipper.

Cat realises Reign is asking for permission and she feels herself swooning at the simple gesture. All she can do is nod though, words escape her.

Tantalising slow, Reign brings down the zip, making sure Cat feels it along her spine, kissing her way down with it, all Cat feels is those and hands and lips, travelling down her body.

Reign is on her knees now, she then turns Cat to face her. When Cat looks down she stop breathing and thinking all together.

There below, on her knees, looking up at her with so much desire, so much admiration and adoration, is a half naked Reign Nightly, eyes basically black the way her pupils are so dilated.

Without breaking eye contact, Reign slowly stands up, then pulls the rest of the dress off Cat's shoulders, revealing her matching bra, it now pooling around her waist.

Reign starts leaving open mouth kisses along the new exposed flesh around her shoulders and chest.

Cat sighs in pleasure, her hands flying up and landing on Reign's back where she digs her blunt manicured nails down along the muscle she feels tense.

She moans when Reign moves her hands down her back to her ass, using her thumbs to push the rumpled dress down to her feet. She felt every movement under her hands, every time Reign moved.

Before she can even think anything else, she's suddenly lifted up, her legs being wrapped around Reign's waist, hands squeezing her ass making her rock into those taunt abs.

Again she felt every movement under hands, that pure unadulterated power under her finger tips making her yearn for more, to feel it raw her.

Then she suddenly feels soft feather like brushes on her back and realises Reign has laid her down on the very soft and very comfortable rug in front of the fire place.

The brunette is kissing down her chest, nipping every now and again, leaving a mark. Cat has submitted to her and just is just getting lost in the sensations.

Reign kisses her way up her chest, her shoulders, her neck, along her jaw before finally bringing their lips together.

The kiss is intense and passionate, all that pent up sexual tension and fantasies pouring out into it, making both woman moan.

Reign is fighting her control again. Her body is trembling with how much she has to hold back. Sweat lining her brow and her heart beating out of her chest.

The beast inside is banging against it's cage, trying to claw it's way out and ravage the beautiful specimen under her. What's to just takes her and fuck her into the ground.

Her senses overload the longer they kiss and the more Cat runs her hands over her skin. She can feel her control slipping fast and out an animalistic growl before ripping herself away from Cat.

She just hovers over her, breathing laboured, chest heaving and her whole body vibrating, shaking, hands tearing into the rug.

Cat stares at her, bruised lips, gasping for air. Hair messy, eyes black and wanting, chest moving up and down rapidly.

She feels her desire flare tenfold when she sees Reign's hazel eyes turn bright red. This is Reign. Purely Reign.

The one with so much desire and fear in her fiery irises. She understands now why she pulled away so quickly.

"Reign." She says her name, wanting the brunette to look at her when she turned away, closing her eyes tightly, shaking her head as if to clear her thoughts.

"Cat..." Reign's voice is horse, raspy and just so sexy, and the way she said her name almost took the blonde to another dimension of euphoria.

"Cat I...fuck...I think...I won't be able to stop..." Reign warns, her body shaking above her, the dog tags dangling between them, cool metal making contact with Cat's own chest.

Cat takes in herself to reassure the Kryptonian.

She runs her hands on every inch of skin she can, from the top of her neck, to her shoulders, down her back, feeling the muscle tense, the power just waiting to be unleashed.

She hears ripping and knows Reign just tore a few more holes into the beautiful rug, maybe even the floor.

She brings her hands to the front of her jeans and tugs at the belt loops. Reign whines at the friction, her body rocking into it for more which in turn rocks into Cat who moans.

"Then don't." Cat says. Reign moves fast, grabbing her hands and pinning them above her head.

Her red eyes stare Cat down, so intense, Cat can see her losing the strength to keep it together.

"That's dangerous. I could hurt you." Reign tries again, one last will power to stop this before it goes too far. They've already crossed many lines.

"I know. I trust you." Is all Cat says for the beast to be unleashed. The cage falls and Reign acts in pure instinct now.

Letting her hands go, she attacks Cat's mouth with her own, leaving the blonde breathless and desperate. Tugging on her jeans again, a clear sign that she wants it off, whining into the kiss.

Reign sits up on her heels pulling Cat with her until the blonde is straddling her, she moves her hands up her back to her bra strap.

Tugging on it for permission, Cat still wonders why she keeps asking, she very clearly wants this but loves that she does. She nods and starts trailing her own kisses down Reign's neck.

With one motion the hook is released and the bra loosens. Reign slowly pulls it off then runs her fingers under Cat's perky breasts. The blonde shivers at the contact.

Then realises again, Reign is asking for permission to touch her.

"Please." Cat says breathlessly. Reign takes that and cups Cat's breasts, rolling the hard peaks, making her squirm in her lap.

Her underwear is soaked through and through, Reign can feel her wetness against her torso and the scent of her arousal is doing things to her.

She dips her head and takes on into her mouth making Cat cry out in pleasure, her hands scratching up her shoulders.

Reign aids her in getting a little friction by rocking into her, hand on her ass, squeezing and pulling on her underwear but never taking it off.

Instead she just cups her center through them, feeling just how turned on the blonde is. She growls when she hears the high pitched gasp and feels Cat grind down on her.

She rubs her through her ruined panties, loving the sounds coming from the woman in her arms, still feasting on her breasts, switching every now and again.

"Reign...Reign...more...ah..I need more please." Cat moans out, tugging on Reign's jeans again. "Off." She demands.

The Kryptonian stops her tasks and grabs Cat's hands holding them at her sides. The blonde whines at the loss of contact.

She thinks Reign gets a kick out of man handling her because next thing she knows, she's facing the other way, her panties being literally ripped off and one hand on her breast and the other toying with her clit.

"Oh God yes! Oh yes, fuck." She cries out. Caught off guard by the sheer pleasure running through her body.

Her one hand flies up to tangle in the brown locks and the other holding onto the rug, her body bent over just a little bit. She's basically on her knees.

Her body rocking in time with Reign's fast set rhythm, she can't handle the stimulating sensations and she knows she won't last long. She should have known Reign would have been relentless.

And she loves every second of it.

"You're so wet, Kitty Cat. Did I do all this, hmm. Did I make you this wet." Reign sings in her ear, her own body moving to aid Cat's pleasure.

Cat can't even say anything at this point, just moan and gasp as the pressure builds. Her movements becoming frantic and she's getting louder.

"You better answer me, Kitty, or I'll stop." Reign warns her, rhythm slowing down to tell Cat she's serious. The older woman whines and gives in.

"No! Please don't stop I'm so close. So wet for you, God please make me come." Cat says, not even ashamed that she's begging at this point.

Reign hums in approval and resumes her movements. This time she slowly inserts two fingers into Cat. Cat gasps and slams herself down on them, wanting to be filled.

"So tight." Reign whispers in her ear. Moving them in and out at a steady pace. Cat is long gone her head thrown back as she lets the sensations wash over her.

"I've got something that will make you scream Kitty. Something that will make us both feel good. Do you want it?" Reign says to her, giving one hard thrust of her hips to tell Cat just what it is she's talking about.

The blonde just nods enthusiastically, already knowing what the Kryptonian is referring to. Her enter body shivers at just the thought. Images of Reign thrusting into her from behind.

Flashes of images where she's on top of Reign, riding her like her life depended on it. Being taken against the wall. Bent over her desk after hours.

She's brought out her thoughts when there's a sudden whoosh and breeze, she shivers when there's a loss of warmth and then it's back the next second.

She blinks when she sees a whole lot of big soft bed pillows in front of her, at least like six of them just laid out there.

Reign kisses her shoulder, hands on her waist and then pulling her back. She gasps when she feels the strap on press against the back of her thigh.

 _'Super speed.'_ Is all that she can think right now, _'But why the pillows?'_ She thinks.

Reign takes her hands and then gently pushes her forward until she's laying face down on them.

Cat immediately sinks into them with a sigh, they feel so good on her naked skin and the warm body just above her makes it even better.

She looks over her shoulder and almost laughs. Reign had put on the strap on but then also put her jeans back on over it, the purple dildo sticking out through the open button and zipper.

Though she cannot help but be turned on by the image. So she moans at the sight a second later.

Reign kisses down her back. So gentle and careful, hands running up her thighs to her ass, then back down the inside if her legs, spreading them and slotting herself there.

She slowly rubs the strap on through her slick fold and Cat lets out a pleasurable sigh as she is being filled. She now realises why Reign left her pants on.

She can feel the fabric rubbing against her center everytime they connect. Reign leans down and links their hands together, kissing her neck and shoulders.

"Are you okay?" She asks softly, genuinely worried about her. The toy isn't exactly small and Cat will admit it's been a while.

She nods, biting her lip and Reign slowly starts to move her hips. The strap on gently glides out and then back in again.

Cat gasps at the sensations running up her body, her nerves set alight and her heart beating out of her chest.

"H-Harder.." she whimpers out, needing more. Reign lets out a small growl and with one particularly hard thrust on her hips, she moans in pleasure of her own.

She let's go of their hands and sits up a little, grabbing Cat's waist and keeping the slow hard rhythm.

The end of the dildo is creating a delicious friction on her already overly sensitive clit with every thrust of her hips.

Cat's mouth is hanging open as the pleasure consumes her. Soft breathless gasps and moans coming from her lips, gripping the pillows under.

She understands why they're there now. Reign is quite literally fucking her into the floor.

"Oh yes! Hmm hmm. Right there don't stop." She gasps out. She looks over her shoulder and moans at the sight of Reign's entire body rolling into every thrust.

Ripped muscle and her beautiful face showing so much pleasure. Eyes dark and red, half open, watching the toy disappear into Cat's wet pussy.

Biting her lip hard and moaning deeply with every thrust. Every now and then she would close her eyes and throw her head back, getting lost in the sensations.

"I'm so close, Kitty. You feel so good." Reign says and starts going faster, holding her tighter and the look in her red eyes is down right sinful.

Cat starts feeling it even more and spread her legs further and starting to met Reign's thrusts adding to their combined pleasure.

"Yea, oh yeah, its so good. So good aah, harder, faster. Oh god." Cat moans out.

Reign starts hammering into her at and almost inhuman speed, hitting every spot inside of her.

"Oh there! There! Right- oooh don't stop! Don't stop. I'm so close. I'm gonna come." Cat gasps out. Her sounds coming out high pitched, gripping the pillows and rocking harder into Reign.

"Not yet, Kitty. Not yet." Reign commands and runs her hand up Cat's back before lacing their fingers together beside her head.

She leans down, her dog tags resting on Cat's upper back and her bare breasts brushing against her as the pressure builds in both of them.

"Reign please!" Cat begs. She's been holding on for so long, been dragged to the edge so many times, she needs release right now.

"Come for me, Kitty." Reign growls in her ear, ramming into her and staying there as they both fall over the edge.

Cat throws her head back as a silent scream rips through her as her orgasm washes over wave after wave and Reign's own howls above her sound like music.

They rock together there in front of the fire place, on the pillows as they ride out the last waves of their release.

Cat's just humming as she tries to catch her breath. Never in her life has she come so hard. Felt so good.

Reign starts kissing her neck and shoulders, leaving bruises as she pulls her closer, still rocking.

Cat lets out a breathless laugh, leaning into her embrace, loving the movement and attention.

"What do you say we take this to the bedroom."

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reign is insatiable, already up for round two. And yeah, they fucked on the floor of the living room.
> 
> I'm going to go a little into Season 3 plot but not too much.
> 
> Honestly I don't know what else to say, not much happened but I will say be prepared for the bomb to drop.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks later. L-Corp Gala. Ladies supporting ladies. Interrupted girls night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just a cute chapter before the real shit begins. Like we about to dive right into it after this chapter.
> 
> I just needed to add this chapter, I don't really know why, but I just felt like I had to.
> 
> Yeah but it's whatever, ps. I have no sense of fashion what's so ever, I don't even wear dresses.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 45

Two weeks later.

"You know, when you said you'd pick out our suits, I should have been more trusting, I don't know why I doubted you." Kara says looking in the mirror, admiring the beautiful tailored navy blue tuxedo pansuit and white shirt she's wearing.

Reign is on the other side of her room looking in her own full length mirror, admiring her own tailored black tux, white shirt, formal vest and a black tie.

"I know my shit." The brunette says with a small chuckle.

Kara's hair is done up in a stylish bun with little waves of locks framing her face while Reigns is loose with curls at the ends.

"I think it's fun, having to surprise each other at the Gala tonight. Reminds me of prom." Kara says with an excited smile.

It is the L-Corp Gala tonight and Lena, Cat, Kara and Reign decided to get ready apart from each other and meet up at the venue.

After Reign and Cat's _'date'_ the two have kept their relationship a secret from the media. Only the Superfriends and family know as well as Carter, Kyle and Jess.

The two woke up the next morning in bliss, talked about how they felt and what they wanted.

Kara, Lena, Maggie and Alex were the first to know that same morning because the two couples had walked into the house and saw the two having breakfast.

Cat was not only wearing one of Reign's oversized shirts which Lena recognised but also one of her boxes.

The ripped underwear and expensive dress still laying on the floor next to two empty bottles of wine was enough to tell the rest what went down.

Everyone was teasing, especially Maggie. She was relentless. Cat had never blushed so much in her life. She felt like a teenager again.

"I'm a little nervous, for some reason I have a bad feeling about tonight." Kara says honestly, turning to Reign.

The brunette looks at her through the mirror, encouraging her to continue.

"It's just that, every time Lena does something extravagant and public like this, something always goes wrong. People attack more specifically." Kara says.

"And not just that but Cat is going to be there as well. They're the two most influential people in National City. Both with ties to Supergirl and people with ties to Supergirl are at risk almost always." She rants.

"Yes. I have that feeling too, but I'm trying not to think about it too much. I mean if anything does go down, we'll all be there." Reign says.

"I know. I know. Alex and Maggie will be there as well and James and Winn. J'onn's on call. And I know Lena can handle herself." Kara says.

"Yeah not to mention a lot, and I do mean a lot of our agents will be at this party." Reign adds.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Maybe I am a little paranoid." Kara says. Reign turns around and puts her hands on the blondes shoulders.

"It's okay, Kara, I understand. I'm in the same boat. But I'm used to worrying about Lena even though I know she can hold her own." She says.

"What I'm not used to though, is adding Cat to the list as well, but I know you'll be there with me looking out for both of them." She adds with a charming smile. Kara returns it.

"Damn right I am. El Mayarah!" Kara says happily and gives Reign a big bear hug. Reign grunts at the unexpected force.

"Did I ever mention how nice it is to hug someone without having to worry about breaking them. I mean I couldn't if I tried." The blonde giggles and the brunette rolls her eyes.

"Only every time you try to break my spine." Reign responds which makes Kara laugh more before releasing her hold.

The two alien straighten their clothes and check themselves one last time in the mirrors before nodding and making their way out the house.

"Can I drive?" Kara asks when they get outside. Reign lets out a sarcastic _'Ha'_.

"Not a chance. I might have let you use my baby for your date but that's a once in a life time thing, Kid." She says and Kara pouts.

"So Winn says Lucy has an update on the Father and the other twin of our little blue alien family. They've got a lock on their location and are looking to close in in their position." Reign says when they start driving.

"Does that mean we're baby sitting again?" Kara asks. Reign shakes her head no.

Last time, they had to take the Mother alien in for some testing and questioning once she was fully healed and content enough. This had to be done in the absence of her son though.

She was reluctant at first but agreed and while Lena and J'onn did the questioning, Kara and Reign were watching over and entertaining little Toby.

"Nope, that's going to be Sanvers job. It was Alex's idea. I think it's because she wants to see Maggie with a kid." Reign says. Kara's eyes brighten.

"You've seen it too right? The look she always gives Maggie. It's the cutest thing ever!" Kara gushes.

"Last week Lena and I went on a double lunch date with them. We ended up walking to a little dog park near the restaurant." She starts.

"This little kid had kicked her ball in our direction and her little German Shepard puppy ran up to get it. Maggie immediately went gaga." She says laughing.

"Somehow she ended up getting roped into playing fetch with them. Her name was Amy and her dogs name was Milo. You should have seen Alex's face. She was actually crying." She says.

Reign chuckles at the mental imagine of a Badass Detective Sawyer running around a dog park with a five year old stranger and her tenny tinny puppy, especially a breed mostly used for the K9 department at the NCPD.

And then a Badass Agent Danvers smiling like she's seeing colour for the first time and crying because it's so beautiful.

Lena was probably going off her head thinking about the possibilities of being an Aunty. Oh geez Reign's already getting a head ache. Lena is baby crazy. It's both adorable and annoying.

"You think they might have a kid?" Reign asks. Kara shrugs also having asked herself, and Lena, that same question.

"I don't know, maybe. It's obvious they both love kids and probably want one but they also both have dangerous jobs and won't want to put unnecessary stress and danger on each other and their child." She says.

"They've both had their fair share of near death experiences. I think they're scared of what will happen when neither of them come home after a dangerous mission." She adds.

"Well, I know that if that was to ever happen, only if, because I know we will do everything in our to ensure that it does not, that one of us will take in that kid." Reign says.

"Eliza most likely." She adds with a smile at the end. Kara nods her head enthusiastically in agreement.

"Yes, that's actually true. Why didn't I think of that." She laughs.

"I'm guessing it's because you've never had to think about it." Reign says carefully. Kara sighs and nods again.

"You're right. I've never had to think about it. Being here on Earth, my invulnerability makes it impossible for me to have children of my own I know that much." She says.

Reign nods encouraging her to speak on. She knows that feeling as well though.

Despite being made _'perfect'_ her _'creators'_ had accounted for natural reproduction as invalid and an inconvenience, thus she has been and always will be infertile.

"Do you want kids?" Reign asks.

"Yes." Kara answers without hesitation. Reign smiles inwardly. _'So does Lena.'_ She thinks.

_'I'll tell her about the Genesis Chamber sitting in the Sanctuary when the time is right.'_ She thinks.

Later.

"Where are they? They should have been here by now?" Cat asks impatiently. Alex and Maggie chuckle in amusement at the two CEO's frustration.

All four of them are standing by a tall, small round table that holds their drinks while looking around the room filled with a lot of fancy dresses and smarts suits, laughing patrons and friendly staff.

The band is playing soothing music and an angelic voice sings putting everyone in high spirits this clear and bright evening.

Well, almost everyone.

Cat and Lena, being the main hosts for the night, have been mingling for about an hour and have decided to take a break.

James and Winn are talking a with some of the other agents from Spectrum that apparently Winn recognised.

Both men in smart suits as well, Winn in a simple black tux and James in a dark grey one.

Even Alex and Maggie decided to put in some effort for this event, both wearing dresses. Alex in a light sky blue knee high tight figure fit and Maggie in a black one similar to that she wore on their first 'date' but ultimately much more stylish and expensive.

Lena and Cat had gone somewhat all out.

Lena in a emerald green form fitting dress that goes down to her toes with a slit on the one side to show off her long toned legs. Her hair loose and curled to one side and black open heels.

Cat is wearing a sleeveless white thigh high dress and white six inch heels, her hair done up in a stylish bun.

Maggie nearly choked on her drink when she saw them walk in together. "Damn! I'm not gonna lie, I'm a little envious." She said to which Alex elbowed her in the ribs.

The boys were pleasantly surprised themselves and offered compliments and mentioned how lucky Kara and Reign were.

Again it was all early into the night as they all had to report before the guests arrived. Lena being the host and Cat being Cat.

Alex and Maggie wanted to scope out the area, check and double check for anything suspicious or strange, make note of exits and possible escape areas.

Especially since this was taking place near the pier where the new tourist attractions had just been built and were to be opened to the public soon which made it the perfect target since it was an outside venue.

James and Winn came for the sound check and photo opportunities for the future story to be published in the next two days.

An hour later of preparations guests started to arrive in which Lena and Cat had to put on their game faces. 

Honestly it's still early and the two CEO's are just itching to see their girlfriends.

"Relax, ladies. They probably stopped somewhere to get something to eat. Wouldn't want to scarf down the entire snack table." Alex says.

"Especially since Lena decided serve potstickers...again. Seriously Little Luthor, could you be anymore whipped, even I know potstickers aren't a fancy food." Maggie teases.

Lena just shrugs while Cat rolls her eyes. The blonde had already teased Lena about that and will forever tease her about it because it's that funny.

"Whatever okay. But seriously, where are they? I miss my puppy." Lena says with a slight pout. Maggie snickers.

"You've been spending way too much time with _'Puppy'_. Already learning the Danvers Power Pout." She says. Alex raises an eyebrow at her.

" _'Danvers Power Pout'_? What?" She says with a small laugh. Maggie just smiles and nods her head. Indicating that she means Alex as well.

"I don't pout." Alex protests. "Yes you do." All three other woman say in unison. Alex then pouts unconsciously and they laugh.

"Speaking of which, looks like they finally made it." Maggie says and points to the entrance with her champaign glass and an approving smile.

The women in question are making their way over to James and Winn, who they spotted first, the four of them smile and greet, complimenting each other on their snazzy suits.

Lena and Cat both gasp in unison as they stare at their respective girlfriends.

"Oh sweet baby Jesus." Cat whispers while Lena's jaw just drops. Alex and Maggie clink their glasses in amusement and pride. _'That's our girls.'_ They both think.

Hearing their gasps and Cat's comment, Kara and Reign both turn around to their direction and their eyes widen, jaws slack as well.

The four just stare at each other respectively, drinking in the image and imprinting it in their minds.

Kara and Reign immediately start walking to the table, not even bothered that they didn't finish their conversation with the guys.

Kara being Kara ended up bumping into one of the patrons, knocking him a little off his feet and then falling into Reign, which is like hitting a wall he just drops.

Luckily the brunette catches him before he hits the ground. Kara apologises and the man just smiles, patting Reign on her shoulder, thanking her before walking away.

Maggie and Alex both face palm in unison when they see the scene didn't even bother Kara and Reign as they carry on staring and walking. _'That's our girls.'_ They think and sigh.

"Wow...i- damn just...wow.." Reign says when they reach the table, shamelessly checking Cat and Lena out. Mostly Cat though.

"Same." Kara says distracted, eyes roaming over Lena's form and between her and Cat.

"I know right." Maggie comments with a laugh and then winces when Alex elbows her again but they both still smile.

"Well, don't you two clean up nicely." Reign says glancing at the couple, eyes scanning their dresses and nodding before returning her attention back to Cat.

"Eliza made us do it. We wanted to wear pants." Maggie says taking two champaign glasses from a passing waiter and hands them over to Kara and Reign.

Kara is frozen, just staring at Lena in awe, fingers playing with her ravenette locks and Lena's just giggling, running her hands over broad shoulders taking in the sight that is Kara danvers in a suit.

"Guys, people are starting to stare." Alex says into her glass, eyes moving around the room, where some patrons are glancing between Lena and Kara, whispering to each other.

It's no secret that Kara and Lena are dating, though they've never exclusively announced it.

They don't really care too. Both used to the spot light, what with Lena being a Luthor and Kara being Supergirl, although the world doesn't know that, thankfully.

Most people believe it was a rumor spread by L-Corp and CatCo employees because the two spend a lot of time other at the respective buildings.

"Let them stare." Lena says and then brings Kara down for a sweet kiss which she returns.

"Gay!" Maggie and Alex halla softly in unison which makes the whole table giggle.

"Well it's official to the world now. You do know I'm going to have to do an exclusive on this and Kara will be completely off articles on you, right." Cat says.

"Of course, we talked about it before. We just didn't really know when to announce it to the tabloids, but it wasn't like we were hiding it." Lena nods in understanding.

"What about you guys. I know it's only been like two weeks, but any chance of you coming out to the world." Maggie asks.

Cat and Reign share a look, then both shrug anf turn back to them, not really worried about it.

"Eh, we're not exactly sure. We know that if news was to get out, Rei will be stalked and surrounded by paparazzi and well as myself but that's normal." Cat says.

"Not that they will be able to find me. I'm like a ninja, the world didn't even know I existed until now, it won't be a problem really." Reign adds.

"But it will be a major irritation and honestly I don't have the patience for such things." Cat finishes, taking a sip from her glass.

"Ugh, speaking of a major irritation, two o' clock." Lena mumbles and rolls her eyes, taking a generous swing of her glass and leaning into Kara.

"Well well well, I should have known you would pull something like this Lena. Very Luthor of you." Morgan Edge says as he approaches their table with a smug expression.

"Let me punch him please." Maggie mumbles. Alex takes her hand and rubs it gently with her thumb to calm her down.

"What do you want Edge." Lena says tightly, not even bothered to hide her annoyance by the mans presence.

"Come back for another verbal beating, we'd be happy to give it to you." Cat says with a smirk and Reign can't help but let one of her own show.

Edge's smile drops and he growls under he's breath, not liking being reminded of his bruised ego.

"It seems you have caused quite the stir with you affectionate display with Miss Danvers here, the number one CatCo rookie reporter with a very unique way with words. Especially with articles on you." Edge says lightly.

Kara is ready to pounce after the implied accusation but Lena hold her back, grabbing her hand and squeezing it.

"What? You think I bought those articles? Please." Lena scoffs, fuming at the fact that Edge is accusing her of using her relationship with Kara to get better publicity.

"I'm just saying, it's a little suspicious that you just so happen to be dating the only reporter who ever writes nice things about you." Edge says.

"I wouldn't call it suspicious, more like fate." Reign says with a sip of her champaign and a raised eyebrow at the man.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Edge asks, eyes roaming down her body and all the ladies pull their faces at he's obvious lustful gaze.

It was fine when Kara, Lena, Cat and Reign did it to each other because they're both couples and although shamelessly checking each other out, they were respectful about it and it didn't feel gross.

"Someone you should be glad is in a good mood right tonight, because usually, I don't react this well to people bad mouthing my best friend." Reign says simply.

"Is that supposed to be a threat? That's adorable." Edge says. "You obviously don't know who I am, people who threaten me don't usually come out successfully in them." He adds.

"Well, it's a good I didn't threaten you then." Reign says with a dangerous smile, her pearly whites shining in the light.

"I don't do threats. They're empty. Nah, I make promises. Because I never break them. I do break a lot of other things though." She adds.

Edge scoffs at her, obviously not buying it and thinking it's just a little act.

"But do you really not know who I am?" Reign asks with false innocence. Edge shakes his head with a smug smirk.

All the ladies at the table share a knowing look, smiling at one another which just confuses him when Reign just stays quite and nods, taking another sip of her champaign.

Lena leans over to him to make sure he hears her next words as well as the rest of the table who just smile at the business man dangerously.

"There's a reason for that." Is all she says before leaning into Kara once more who wraps a protective arm around her waist, glaring at Edge.

Edge doesn't know what to think about what was just said. He's at a loss for words.

"Besides, I would never allow such things to happen. Since finding out about their relationship, all Miss Danvers's articles have gone through me and a few other people before being published." Cat steps in.

"Just because the facts are positive doesn't mean they're biased. Believe me, some of my editors are not happy about them because they're incompetent, but that's why they go through me." She adds.

"Well, I'll be sure that that's stops. One way or another, you will fall. Every Luthor does. Spectacularly even. And it will be a sweet victory when I take down CatCo in the process as well." Edge boasts with pride at his threat.

"Yes and let's not forget that law enforcement agencies and officials vouch for Miss Luthor as well." Kara says and motions to Alex and Maggie who both salute.

"We have to deal with egotistical dickheads like you on a daily basis who can't pull their heads out their asses when the fact that a Luthor who also happens to be a young woman is doing better than them." Alex says.

"I would know, I used to be one of them. That changed when I met her though, which was when I arrested her." Maggie says.

"Now though, I'd do anything to protect my friend, who is basically like a little sister to me. Keep in mind, I know the law. Knowledge is power." Maggie says, leaving the idea that she knows how to get around said laws hanging in the air.

"Not to mention she has connections to Supergirl and other very powerful people that you don't even know exist." Kara says.

"So just think about that next time you decide to threaten my girlfriend in front of her family. Or at all really. Trust me. With what we're capable of, not even Supergirl will be able to save you." She warns.

Edge growls and is about to retort when two big ass bounces appear at his side and grab his arms.

"Excuse me sir, but we have been getting some complaints, we think it's time you leave." One of them say.

"This isn't over!" Edge says as they subtly drag him away and out the venue.

"How did he even get in here. I don't remember inviting him." Lena says once his gone.

"Probably came as a plus one." Reign say.

"Thanks ladies, for standing up for me. I could have handled it on my own though I do appreciate it." Lena says with a soft smile.

"Yes we know. But no way was I going to pass up an opportunity to knock him down a peg or two to show him that you're not just one person in this." Maggie says.

"Besides it was fun, I love watching him internally combust. It's hilarious." Cat adds.

"Rei and Kara nearly fried him though, I could practically smell the heat from their eyes." Alex says with a laugh when Kara and Reign high five.

"Well, it's nice to have ladies like you at my side. Makes life a little better." Lena says and holds up her glass.

"To us." She says.

"To us." They all say and toast.

Later.

"Well I guess we can call this night a success." Lena says as the party starts to die down.

"I'll say, it was great, definitely not as boring as I'd thought." Maggie says.

"Hey, the night is still young, maybe we can head back to my place for girls night, maybe watch a few movies. Order some pizza." Kara suggests.

"I am not opposed to that idea." Cat agrees. And Lena, Alex, Reign and Maggie join in.

"I'll just need to give Lucy a call for an update. If she's not busy, maybe she can come too. Eliza as well." Lena says.

"If that's the case then maybe we should have it at your place, more space and knowing us, well probably end up crashing there." Alex says.

"That's a good point." Reign says with a nod and Lena approves as well.

"Alright, well why don't we all head out separately, get out these fancy clothes, get into something comfortable and then we'll all meet at our place." Reign suggests and they all nod in agreement.

Alex and Maggie head out first followed by Lena and Kara who go to Kara's place to get a few of her things. Reign and Cat go to the blondes place as well to get a few things there.

Soon, they're all sitting in the living room, cuddled up in couples on the couches and the floor (Maggie and Alex) with a comedy playing.

"Ace Ventura never gets old. Jim Carry is a comedic genius." Maggie says laughing at particularly funny scene.

"I used to love this movie as a kid. One of the reasons I wanted to become a detective." She adds. They laugh a little at the revelation.

"You should have seen Kara's reaction to watching Doctor Doolittle for the first time. It was hilarious watching her try and talk to animals, actually waiting for them to verbally respond with words." Alex says with a teasing smile.

"In my defense, I had no idea it was all fake okay, I was genuinely fascinated! You're a horrible sister for playing pranks on me for a week." Kara retorts.

"What did she do?" Lena asks. Alex immediately starts laughing at the memories.

"I used to pretend to talk to her little pet cat, Streaky, and would get so upset that she didn't have _'the gift'_." The DEO agent says.

"She somehow got Eliza and Jeremiah in on it too." Kara pouts.

"I'm that funny." Alex says and Kara throws popcorn at her, which Alex catches in her mouth.

"Ay!" They all cheer and then laugh at their childish antics. Then someone's phone rings. It's Lena's.

She reaches for it and sees it's Lucy. She immediately accepts the call.

When she called a while ago, Lucy was unavailable as she was out in the field, more specifically the icy mountains looking for the missing blue aliens.

" _Lee! You guys have got to get down here asap! Bro this is not a drill. Some shits going up down under. We got movement on the ship!_ " Lucy's voice comes through in a panic.

Lena immediately bolts up at the tone. Reign and Kara, being able to hear everything clearly also move.

"What's going on? What happened?" Cat asks when she sees the worried looks on their faces.

Just then Alex, Kara and Reign's phones go off as well.

Alex picks up and is immediately met with J'onn requesting her and Supergirl's presence at once.

"Guys, wanna fill us in." Maggie says, sometimes she hates not being an official agent, where she can't receive direct communication requests on demand.

"There's movement by the ship, we need to head down now." Reign says looking down her phone texting away.

"Lucy and the rest are on their way back from the mountains. They found the Father and the missing twin, a girl. She can't get here fast enough so she'll just help from the console when she arrives." She adds.

"Winn just texted me, he and James are heading to the DEO as we speak." Kara says.

"Did they say what's happening?" Cat asks, her heart beating out her chest, knowing Reign and the rest of her knew friends are about to throw themselves into danger...again.

"No, we can't really see anymore, our surveillance systems are down, I think Ty said something about a huge wave, I'm guessing it's my mother but I can't be too sure." Reign says.

"Alright, we need to move now." Lena says. Alex and Maggie grab their stuff and bolt out the door.

Kara grabs Lena and they fly out the window.

Reign turns to Cat, her face soft but serious. Cat is trembling a little. This is a little terrifying.

"I'm going to take you to the DEO, I know you don't want to be left alone, so Eliza will keep you company, lord knows she's going to need it as well." She says.

All Cat can do is nod. Reign takes her into her arms, kisses her sweetly before launching herself into the air and flying to the DEO.

This night has certainly taken a turn.

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooh it's about to go down. Can you feel the anticipation, god! I'm so evil.
> 
> Ladies supporting ladies, specifically Lena because I think I'm still bitter at how the show treats her and pretty much the entire female cast.
> 
> I know I had to cut the girls night thing, but I want to make their first real girls night with all the girls and when there's no threat hanging over their head.
> 
> Baby talk. I love kids, even though babies make me nervous.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparing for battle. Nightly reunion. Shit gets real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, yes, hello, it is I. And I is sorry for the late update but I'm sure this will make up for it. I have big plans now that we're in the thick of it! Whoo! Progress!
> 
> Though now that we are, this story is starting to reach it's end. There's still quite a few more chapters left but we are on our way to conclusion.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 46

"Wait wait wait, Kara! Your new suit, I have it!" Winn says as he runs up to the ladies as they land at the DEO and immediately start preparing to out into the field.

He stops in his tracks when he sees Cat, his mouth open and closing like a fish before dismissing it and turning back to Kara.

"Winn! Yes! Awesome!" Kara says excitedly and speeds over to him.

He hands her the case with her new suit and ushers her to go change before running to the console.

"Reign, Lena! I got yours as well." Ty says as he suddenly appears seemingly out of nowhere but really he's just light on his feet.

Lena and Reign turn to him and he hands them both two bracelets and a necklace with a lot of black beads on them. Reign narrows her eyes at them before they enlarge again.

"Nano tech?" She says in surprise. Lena's eyes widen as well.

Ty just smiles and nods. He then pulls out a small box and inside lays a two small communication devices similar to Maggie's new Sight.

He takes them both and puts them hovers them near both their ears. Both women feel a slight tingle and then a gentle prick.

"Great, that was a nano implant that will allow you to communicate with the suit that only you will be able to control. Go on, try them on." He says.

Lena and Reign glance at each other excitedly for a moment before putting the jewelry on. As soon as they are on, they adjust until they fit snugly against the wearer.

"I also made them that they do not fall off and are virtually indestructible too. At least they with stood force that even you would have to put effort into holding off." Ty says to Reign.

"Now, tell them to go on." He adds.

Reign and Lena have had their fair share with neuro technology, so they have an idea of what to expect.

They both instruct their new suits to activate and just as they think it, the bracelets and necklaces seemingly break and start spreading all over their bodies, covering them in nano fiber spandex like material.

Their entire bodies are enveloped by this black material that almost looks like it liquefied and painted their forms, helmet included.

"Whoa! Damn, that's awesome!" Reign exclaims excitedly jumping in her spot, looking at the suit, moving around, seeing how it fits.

"Oh this would come in handy. No more stopping to change, just let it phase on! Ty you're a genius." Lena says, mimicking Reign as she feels her own suit.

"I made them to look exactly like you're usual uniforms but with a few extra upgrades which I will walk you through later, right now you guys need to get out there." Ty tells them.

The two nod. Cat is just staring at them in awe. She's never seen them in action, heard their stories, even seen them show off little bits of their skills.

Mostly because they bicker quite a bit and end up wrestling in the middle of the living room for the remote or something to that effect.

"Guys! Check it out!" A cheery voice suddenly says. Kara appears a second later in her new suit.

Lena's jaw hits the floor. Even Cat and Reign whistle in approval.

Kara's new suit is similar to her old one but very different at the same time. The biggest difference being that this one has pants and a shorter cape.

Like her old one, it's colours blue red and gold stand out but are a little darker in shade. Winn seemed to have taken Reigns advice about Kara being very easy to spot because of her brightly coloured _'cheerleader'_ outfit.

Long sleeved tight fit spandex like material top that hooks around her thumbs. Mostly blue with two red and gold stripes on the outline of her sides. The House of El insignia stands proudly in the center of her chest.

Her pants a similar design to her top. Full blue with red and gold outlines on the side with smaller more comfortable boots than her old knee high red leather ones.

At first glance it looks like one full body suit but the golden belt with a small House of El in the center shows the divide.

Winn had used Reign and Lena's uniforms as a base of inspiration for this, thus they look similar in structural design minus the helmet masks and Lena's secret pockets and compartments for her gadgets.

"Hot Damn Little Danvers, looking good." Maggie says as she and Alex finally arrive.

"That's a nice suit, I'm almost jealous." Alex says. "Maybe if it was all black or something." Reign quips and Alex nods glancing at her and doing a double take.

"Whoa, nice threads, okay now I'm a little jealous." The older Danvers sister says.

"I might have to steal you for a few of my own ideas, Agent Ty and maybe Winslow too. I am very impressed." Cat says looking between all of them.

Ty laughs at the compliment, while Winn just blushes from his spot at the console.

"We can admire fashion another time. Right now we need to move out." J'onn says as he and Eliza walk up to them.

Eliza is looking a little tense and worried, she knows her girls have to go risk their lives again.

"Sawyer, Agent Ty, you two know the drill." J'onn nods to the two officers.

They both nod and quickly walk out the room to get ready, mostly Maggie seeing as she arrived in PJ's.

"Agent Danvers, Supergirl, Agent Lee and Agent Ray, you four of you will be going down into the heart of the fight. You are our most experienced in these fields and have strong partnership making you our best hope." J'onn says.

The four of them nod. Alex and Lena nod to each other and run to the weapons room to arm up.

J'onn turns to Cat, his eyes soften at her worried and scared expression as she watches everyone get ready for battle.

Reign and Kara going through strategies and possibilities that could occurs once they get there. Saying it's better if they split up into their usual pairs.

Reign and Lena.

Kara and Alex.

Winn and Ty with the help of Spectrum and DEO surveillance teams will provide unseen eyes and vision from above if they were to go into the ocean to the ship.

Ty and Maggie are to keep a look out in case the feds and NCPD get wind of what is going on.

The rest of Lena and Reign's Spectrum squad is on standby, ready to create a diversion should the need arise.

Lucy is still on her way back with the missing aliens and she will have to provide cover once she's dropped them off at the Spectrum HQ where Doc will see to the reunited extra terrestrial family.

The poor Media Mongrel is overwhelmed by everything that is happening around her.

Standing in the middle of a _'secret'_ government organization in her designer sleep wear while her friends and girlfriend prepare to risk their lives.

J'onn looks to Eliza who catches on immediately. She walks up to the other blonde, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Cat looks up at her with childlike fear for what might come next.

"They have each other." Is all Eliza says before pulling her in for a hug.

Cat just stays silent in the embrace, not sure what to do so she just lets the warmth of the other woman ease her worry.

Cat knows that Eliza must go through this more than a mother needs too. Seeing her daughter's and daughter's in law (Kara is going to marry Lena, everyone knows this) constantly throwing themselves into danger.

Cat is about to get her first taste of having to witness and feel that constant fear and endless worry first hand tonight and she's not ready.

Minutes later, everyone is geared up and ready to go.

Eliza and Cat pull in all the girls, making them promise to be safe and watch each others backs. Don't be stupid and that they all make it back with whoever they can bring with them.

Before they leave, Cat pulls Reign aside.

"Promise me you'll make it back." She says, her voice cracking a little, eyes watering. She's not ready to let her go just yet.

Reign's expression softens but also saddens a bit. She takes Cat's face in her hands and gently kisses her.

"You know I can't promise that Kitty." She says softly. Cat shakes her head, holding onto Reign's arms, the only thing keeping her sane right now.

"Please, I just got you. I can't lose you now." She whispers. "We just got you, please, promise me you'll make it home." She says through her tears.

Reign feels her heart pull painfully. _'Carter.'_ She thinks. She knows Cat knows what she's gotten herself into when they started going out.

But being here at the DEO, seeing the front lines of her night work would make even the strongest of hearts crumble.

She has to make it back to them. She's finally found someone, someone she's falling for. Someone she her family approves off, someone she can take home. Someone she can take to her mother.

Her mother.

She's out there. Waiting. Waiting for her. Waiting for her Little Legacy.

She will make it back home. With her mother. She will make it back. She will introduce them and Carter.

She will make it back, if its the last thing she does.

She brings Cat in for a hug, the slender woman's arms holding onto her tightly, reluctant to let go. She kisses the top of her head.

An idea comes to her head.

She pulls away just a bit, reaches up and pulls off her Dog Tags. Her mother's Dog Tags. She then puts it around Cat's neck who gasps. She knows what they mean to her, seeing as she never takes them off.

Taking Cat's hand and wrapping it around the tags and then holding it in her own against her chest Cat can feel her strong and steady heart beat. Her other hand on the blondes beautiful face.

"Keep this safe for me." She says, a promise in her words. She won't say them, but it's the most she can give Cat verbally.

The blonde looks at her with shocked brilliant eyes, glistening with tears running down her face. She just nods.

Reign brings their lips together for a passionate kiss before leaning her head against Cat's. They hold each other for a moment longer before they call for Reign.

With one final kiss, Reign breaks from Cat and slowly back tracks, eyes never leaving the blonde until she's at the balcony where Lena is waiting her.

"You alright, Ray?" Lena asks, her voice filled with concern at the painful expression Reign wears.

Reign glances back at Cat before turning to her best friend with an almost broken expression.

"Please make sure I don't do anything stupid." She says.

Lena just gives her an understanding smile, glancing at Cat as well, seeing the blonde trying very hard not to bolt up here.

"Don't I always." Lena answers and pats Reign on the back who nods, rubbing her chest with a soft sigh.

Lena then notices the absence of her lucky tags. Frowning, she looks up at Reign searching, wondering where it is, there's no way she would have lost it.

She sees the older brunette is staring at her girlfriend with a gentle but concerned expression. Taking a closer look, Lena spots the silver Tags hanging around Cat's neck.

 _'Good God, okay! Whoo! Did not see that coming, goddamn it Reign! You have it worse than I thought.'_ Lena rants in her head.

Then she has a flash back to when Dylan had given her her own lucky pendant to hold onto until she returned and Lena is suddenly hit with a wave of emotions.

 _'Fuck, we better not screw this up. We don't need a repeat of what happened...whatever it is that actually happened. Oh Dee has some explaining to do.'_ Lena thinks.

Across the room Kara had seen the exchange between her boss and her friend. Knowing what those tags meant to Reign and how she was willing to go into battle blind without them tells her just how much Cat means to her.

She walks up to the older blonde who is hugging herself, watching the commotion around her with anxiety and fear of the unknown.

"Cat?" She says softly. The media mongrel turns to her, eyes vulnerable, not even attempting to hide her emotions.

"It's going to be alright. Reign is a tough one, believe me it will be extremely hard for anyone to get the drop on her." Kara says, trying to reassure her.

Cat bites her lip, glancing at the brunette and ravenette speaking on the balcony.

"It's different this time. She's used to fighting without her mother, knowing she's not there but using her memory as motivation." Cat starts.

"Now she's out there, Reign will get distracted, no matter how focused she says she is. There is a chance her emotions will get the better of her and I'm terrified about what that will do to her." She finishes.

Kara looks down for a second, thinking about what Cat just said.

 _'She's right. This is different. A lot of factors will influence Ray's emotions. And Lena's as well. They might not be completely focused and ready for this as I thought.'_ She thinks.

"I'll protect her. I can't promise that no harm will come to her, these people we are dealing with are dangerous. But I can promise you that I will make sure she makes it back alive." Kara says seriously.

Cat nods gratefully, feeling a little more relieved than before but still pretty tense and worried. She has a feeling that's not going to change no matter how many times she'll be put in this situation.

"All of you come back to us." Cat says and Kara puffs out her chest strongly, giving her mentor a stern nod.

"If you need anything just talk to Eliza or Vasquez. They will help you." Kara tells her and Cat glances at the blonde and agent in question.

Eliza is looking over some documents and readings from a tablet in Vasquez's hand who is explaining something to her while also referring to the big monitors.

"Everyone has a purpose here. Has something to do that could help with this dangerous mission. I want to help." Cat says.

J'onn hears this and walks over to them, Kara giving him a pleading look knowing Cat will not let up if this is what she wants. J'onn just winks at her, silently telling her he's got this.

Kara nods once and turns to Cat giving her a smile before joining Reign and Lena on the balcony, now waiting for Alex.

"Miss Grant, I understand you want to help and maybe there is a way that you can." J'onn starts.

"As you said, the girls might not have their focus where it needs to be because they are too close to this. Agent Ray especially." He says.

"She's going to need someone to ground her, to keep her focused on the objective. Someone to be her strength when she comes face to face with a ghost." He says.

Cat thinks about his words and understands what he's saying. The only way she can help anyone in this situation, more particularly her girlfriend, is to just be calm and trust that it will work out.

She's going to need to be the emotional support and to do that she's going to need to pull herself towards herself so that when Reign needs her, she'll be ready.

J'onn leaves her with that, can see that the blonde understands what he's asking and grateful that she is at least looks at this logically as well.

"Alright, I'm ready. Mags and Ty are already on their way to their position and Lucy is almost at HQ. She'll meet up when she can." Alex says as she enters the room.

All agents get ready to fully start this mission, focused at their stations. Alex walks up to the balcony and hands Kara her comm, putting her own in.

Lena and Reign already have theirs and just need to pair it with the rest of the DEO system.

Eliza walks up to the four young women and gives them each a big hug and kiss on the forehead, making them promise to watch each others backs and be careful.

Once they're ready, Kara and Reign lift up their respective field partners and take off into the sky, toward the harbour.

"What are we looking at guys?" Lena asks into the comm.

 _"North side, by the beach, we got some movement there, weird tremors that are definitely not natural. Also our sensors are going crazy, something is interfering with them so be careful."_ Winn says.

Reign and Lena share a look through their mask, even though they can't see each other's faces, they still know they're thinking the same thing.

"Copy that, anything else?" Alex asks this time.

 _"We still got movement near the ship, but we can't get close enough without risking our equipment getting damaged or taken, who knows what they'll do with it."_ Ty says.

 _"I think it's best we handle the beach commotion first before we tackle the ship. We're picking up high levels of unknown energy dispersion and pulses, be careful girls."_ J'onn says.

 _"We also have rough elemental problems. Erratic waves, tremors, flares and unpredictable wind patterns, Jesus, are these your mom's?"_ Winn asks.

Reign and Lena don't answer but they are pretty sure that is exactly who is responsible for all these weird conditions.

"I've got eyes on our targets, well kinda, there's a lot of dust and sounds blocking me out." Kara says.

"Then that's where we start, let's go!" Reign says and her and Kara fly a little faster.

Reign sees what Kara was talking about as a huge cloud of dust with little bursts of light comes into view.

She feels her heart start to beat faster at the promise of what is in the middle of all of that. Lena, sensing the change in her friends body, squeezes her shoulders in comfort.

"In coming!" Kara yells as a bright blue ball of fire flies their way.

Immediately Reign and herself turn out the way, Lena and Alex holding on for dear life at the sudden movement.

"What the actual fuck!" Alex says. Lena just laughs, adrenaline pumping through her veins.

"I know that blue flame anywhere!" Reign says excitedly, laughing along with Lena. Reign takes off faster, Lena giggling.

 _"Should we be worried?"_ Maggie asks over the comm, having hear her friends go gaga over something dangerous.

 _"Blue flame, she said? Yeah no, that's definitely Alpha Dee. Just keep an eye out over there, try not to get caught in the cross fire."_ Ty says.

"That's not helping." Alex says as they follow the other two.

Reign and Lena make it to the dust cloud, touching down on the ground. Immediately they are met with the sounds of battle.

Lena pulls her bow from her back, arrows at the ready, mask phasing on. Reign readies as well, tuning in her senses as she tries to find that familiar heart beat.

It's been a while since she's heard it though, and it's hard to find it amongst all the other dozens of rapid drums.

Kara and Alex touch down not a moment later, the Agent whipping out her _'Tickle Sticks'_ as Maggie now likes to call them.

As soon as they do, a dark figure pounces out from the dust cloud, arms spread back and legs tucked.

Everything slows down as they watch the figure turn in mid air, facing the cloud where more figures emerge after them.

With on hard thrust of their fist, a huge gust of wind blows the others and the dust cloud away, clearing the view of the battlefield.

The figure lands on their feet and skids to a halt in front of the four.

Clad in what looks like black prisoner scrubs, arms covered in scars and brilliant blue eyes, stands tall with authority and power, is a brunette woman sporting a goofy grin that look familiar to everyone.

Lena and Reign gasps in shock, their masks falling away as they stare at the woman before them. Kara and Alex just look between them.

"Is that how you greet your mentor and mother?" The woman says with a raised eyebrow, teeth flashing.

"Mom!" "Dylan!" Reign and Lena exclaim excitedly, speeding forward and into the older woman's arms.

They hold each other tight as tears start falling from all their eyes, shoulders shaking as happiness and relief fill their hearts.

"My girls." Dylan whispers into their hair, kissing their heads.

Their scents fill her lungs and their warmth filling that little space in her heart that had been empty for so long.

Eventually they manage to pull away and simultaneously Reign and Lena both punch the older woman on her arms.

"Ow! Okay, yes, I might have deserved that." She says rubbing the spots where they hit her. She gives them a guilty smile while they glare at her with wet, sad eyes.

"I am aware that I have much to explain but I shall do so in due time. Now is not the time." She says.

"She's right guys, we're still here on a mission, one we need to focus on." Alex says from the other side where she and Kara are fighting off their attackers with a bunch of other people.

"Who are they, I recognise the blonde as Supergirl, the last daughter of the House of El, but who is the redhead?" Dylan asks.

"That's Agent Danvers." Lena replies. Dylan raises an eyebrow.

"New recruit? She's very skilled." She says. Reign and Lena shake their heads no.

"DEO." They say in unison. Dylan's eyes widen at this and she looks between the two pairs in shock.

"What? DEO? Since when?" She asks.

Last she heard, Spectrum and the DEO do not work together mostly because the DEO does not or did not know they existed.

"Long story. What happened to you, where have you been all this time and what is happening here?" Reign questions.

Dylan sighs at the desperate tone in her daughter's voice and the pleading look in her hazel brown eyes.

"Longer story. I promise I will explain everything, but for now we must get to others on ship we have been captive on for the last few months." Dylan says and points out to the ocean.

"It's just outside the outskirts of the harbour, half of my team is in there as well as someone very important. If we can, we should hijack the ship as well." She says.

"It contains precious cargo and holds useful information about the Karja." She finishes.

"Yeah we know about the ship, we've been keeping tabs on it since we found it. Though what the hell is a _'Karja'_?" Lena asks.

"Guys! A little help here!" Alex says. Dylan puts her hands on their shoulders.

"In due time. Hold them off with the rest, I'm going to create a path to the ship. Go now." She says and then steps back.

Blue flames erupt from her fists and her feat as she lifts off the ground and flies into the air toward the ocean.

The blue light from her fire then stops and she noes dives into the water, disappearing from view all together.

Reign feels a pull at her heart at seeing her mother drop out of sight. She immediately moves to follow but Kara is in front of her, hands on her shoulders hold her back.

"No. You heard her, Ray. We have to stay here and help the rest." She says sternly but with a soft, understanding expression.

"I have to go after her. I can't- not again- I c-can't..." Ray says, pushing against Kara who is using every ounce of her strength to keep the brunette at bay.

"Ray listen to me. You'll see her again, she's not gone. She'll be back, but you need to snap out of it okay, we need you to focus." Kara says, trying to break Reigns attention from where Dylan disappeared.

"She's right, Ray, we can't afford to lose focus now, we have to help the others." Lena says, fighting along side Alex.

Reign doesn't budge, her eyes still on the black water, chest heaving as flashes of that fateful day they came to her and told her her mother was not coming back.

"Guys I can't snap her out of it." Kara says into the comm.

 _"I have an idea. Supergirl, make sure she does not leave the beach."_ J'onn says.

Kara glances at Lena and Alex who shrug and continue fighting along side the other people who seem to have similar abilities as Dylan.

 _"Reign? Reign, honey are you there?"_ Cat's voice fills the comms.

Kara and the rest all look at each other in shock. They were not expecting that.

 _"Whoa shit, okay."_ Maggie says over the comm.

 _"Reign? Can you hear me?"_ Cat says, ignoring the other's comments.

"C-Cat?" Reign says dazed, eyes still focused on the water but vision glazed.

 _"Yes, it's me baby."_ Cat says and you can hear the gentle smile in her voice.

 _"Listen honey, I know everything is crazy now and I know you're a little scared right now but I'm going to need to calm down okay. Deep breaths."_ The older blonde says.

Reign does as she's told, Kara can hear the change and aids by comforting the brunette with gentle shoulder rubs.

 _"I'm sure your mother knows what she's doing. You're going to need to trust her, okay. I know it's been a while and you don't want to leave her but others need you right now."_ Cat says.

Reign's breathing has evened out and her heart rate returning to normal.

 _"We need you to focus honey. When this is all done you can be with your mother for as long as you want. But you need to be an Agent now, your team needs you."_ Cat adds.

The fog in the brunette's mind clears a bit and she's able to think rationally again. She nods but realises Cat can't see her.

"Okay..okay Yeah, you're right. I need to focus on getting everyone out safely." She says.

Kara smiles in front of her and gives her a thumbs up before joining the battle.

Reign casts a glance to the dark water, her mind still trying to process that her mother was there with her, in her arms.

 _"Good, now go get em. Stay safe and come home to us okay."_ Cat says before J'onn takes over the comm again.

 _"We got company on the south coming in. NCPD have wind of the commotion. Sawyer, Ty..."_ He says.

 _"Already on it."_ Maggie answers.

 _"We'll keep them occupied but hurry with whatever it is that you're planning on doing because we can only do so much."_ She adds.

"Does anyone know who these other guys are?" Alex asks fighting back to back with Lena who is letting arrows fly left and right.

"I recognise some of them. They're probably elementals that arrived on Earth with my mother. If I remember correctly, this is half of her squadron that was reported dead along with her." Reign says.

She and Kara are shielding Alex and Lena from above so they don't get caught in the cross fire of literally fire. Water and sand as well as bullets and random gusts of air.

 _"Does that mean the other half is one the ship?"_ Winn asks.

"That's probably likely but who knows." Alex says.

"She mentioned someone important. You think it's my birth mother?" Lena asks, pulling out a extendable fighting pole and fighting off enemies coming in too close.

"Only one way to find out." Reign says. "Looks like she cleared a path." She adds and points out to the water.

"Holy shit what the fuck and why the fuck!" Alex exclaims with wide eyes as she looks that way as well.

 _"Uh, guys? Am I seeing this right, did she just part the fricking water like Moses. Was it Moses? It was Moses right? It's been a while."_ Winn says.

 _"Either way my radar is showing a huge gap right down the middle and there's no way that's natural."_ He adds.

"Get to the ship! Take out the guards and be ready for anything. Wait for A.Dee's mark." One of the other guys instruct.

"That sounds like Roku." Lena says in surprise.

"That's Roku alright. He's the only one who calls Mom, _'A.Dee'_." Reign says.

 _"The fucks a Roku?"_ Maggie asks.

 _"Dylan's second in command."_ Ty answers with a laugh. _"Bastared is just as tough to kill."_ He adds.

"Well whoever he is, he seems to be leading this small group. I guess we should follow them." Alex says.

"We must be fast. Supes, you and me." Reign says and Kara gets the message.

They pick up Lena and Alex and then fly down the parted water towards the ship. The hatch opens and guys with guns aim at the ready.

They don't get to fire though because strikes of water, fire and earth randomly take them down.

They look behind them to see the rest of the other elementals coming in fast, some flying using fire, others using water to elevate themselves and the others look like they're riding rocks.

"What Avatar Shit is this?" Alex asks in awe.

"Yeah, love that show. Where do you think they got the idea from." Reign says. (AU: obviously that's probably not true but in this fic it is)

Once everyone is at the entrance they all file inside and immediately take out the guards there.

Dylan appears through the door, closing it fast before Kara and Reign hear water crashing together outside, indicating that it's back to normal.

"Okay we need to split up. We don't have much time. Roku, you take one half and head for the control room, take out the Captain and man the wheel." Dylan begins to instruct.

"The rest of you, head down to the prison quarters on the lower floors. Get everyone out and meet on the main deck." She says.

They all nod and immediately take action, doing as they're told. She turns to the others. Face serious, Alpha mode on.

"What should we do?" Lena asks, already falling into the roll of following her mentors orders.

"The five of us are heading to the core room of the ship. We need to take out the power source they're using." She says.

"Power source? Isn't that in the engine room and not the core room. That usually holds other valuable fuels and keeps the ship balanced." Kara says confused. Dylan shakes her head no.

"Not this ship. Come on. Follow me." She says and starts running through the corridors.

 _"Do as she says, she seems to know what she's doing and already has a plan which is more than we do."_ J'onn says over the comms.

Alex and Kara glance at each other then at Lena and Reign, but those two are already hot on Dylan's heels. The run to catch up, jumping over fallen bodies of knocked out guards.

They move through the floors fast and gratefully, like a movie. Taking out guards easily, especially they're all trained professionals in this field.

They eventually get to a big heavy looked door.

"This is the entrance to the power core they're keeping in there. I can't get in, the door is too thick and I'm not strong enough to bend the metal." Dylan says.

Reign and Kara already know what needs to be done. The two step up to the heavy door and both give a swift kick, knocking it down easily.

A bright blue glow immediately cuts off their vision for a second them as the door drops.

"Ah shit that's brighter than my future. I think I'm blind." Alex says, blinking to adjust to the light.

Dylan, not really affected, walks into the room. The others follow, still trying to adjust, groaning.

Eventually when they do...they immediately wish their sight was really taken. They gasp at the scene in front of them.

Right there, in the middle of the room, is a glass box surrounded by big machines both inside and out. Knocked out guards and a frantic Dylan running around pushing buttons and cursing to herself.

But it's what's inside the box that catches they're attention.

A woman, dark ravenette hair, pale skin, slumped and drained, suspended in the air, held by huge chains, big cuff like machinery attached to her arms and legs, wires sticking out of them.

Blue sparks emit off her body and flow into these cuffs, sometimes shocking her, bright blue lights flowing back and forth.

A particularly bad shock runs from the cuffs and into her body, making her scream in agony, her eyes flying open. Tears running down her cheeks, green orbs holding so much pain before closing and passing out.

"Fuck! Hang in there, Lana, I am going to get you out of there." Dylan says.

"Mom? What's going on? What is this? Who is that?" Reign asks.

Dylan glances at her and then Lena, but says nothing, just carries on tampering with the buttons and dials.

Whatever she did, worked because the door to the box opens. She immediately runs inside and climbs the machines.

"On me, someone pull that red lever." She says and starts gently pulling out the wires attached to the woman, blood beginning to run from the open holes.

She drops down and then waits for someone go to it. Alex makes her way over. Seeing as she's the only one focused despite feeling sick upon seeing the display in front of her.

Dylan nods at her and she pulls the lever. The machines hiss and groan, switching off. The cuffs release the woman's limbs and she falls straight into Dylan's awaiting arms.

Picking her up she walks out the box, the woman unconscious in her arms, blood dripping everywhere. Kara and Reign can barely hear her heart beat.

"Quickly we must get to the main deck and fly to HQ." Dylan says. They nod and immediately start making their way there.

Once they get to the top, they see dozens and dozens of people on the main deck, most sick and injured.

"Roku, status." Dylan demands.

"Systems rebooting, thirty seconds." The man says. She nods and searches for a place to put down the woman.

She sees an open table and immediately walks over. She gently places the fragile woman down and caresses her face with a painful expression.

"Mom?" Reign asks when they join her. She looks up at them with shead tears in her eyes.

"There's something you girls need to know." She says, hand holding the woman's.

She turns to Lena who looks at her with a confused expression. Lena looks down at the unconscious ravenette and her blood runs cold.

Her eyes immediately start watering, her hand flying up to her mouth and her body shakes with disbelief.

Kara is immediately at her side, holding her up.

There on the table is a splitting imagine of herself. Only older.

"This is my best and oldest friend, Lana." Dylan says softly, eyes not leaving Lena's.

"Your birth mother."

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god! It's happening! Everyone calm down! Its happening! Calm the fuck down!
> 
> Dylan! She's back! Reign's freaking out internally and now so is Lena!
> 
> Best friends! What! Lana and Dylan! Holy fuck! Why was Lana restrained the way she was! The fuck is a Karja!
> 
> Stay tuned to find out.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dylan and Lana's origin story part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know, long over due, I'm sorry, but hey, trust me, it will be worth the wait...I hope. I was busy with assignments and I'm so over them right now. At least they're done.
> 
> This chapter speaks for itself.
> 
> Enjoy pretties

Chapter 47

"Get everyone to the med bay and tend to them, see if you can get all healers hands on deck." Dylan instructs when they touch down near the Spectrum HQ.

"This was not how I pictured we'd return but it's better than coming home in a black bag." Roku says and nods.

He turns to his team helping the sick and injured out the ship and directing them to the entrance of the HQ.

Immediately, agent's run out and help them, reuniting with the others.

Lucy sprints through the crowd and throws herself into Dylan's arms, eyes wet with happy tears as she clings to the older brunette.

"Lucy, it is good to see you too." Dylan's says with a soft chuckle. Lucy lets out a huff and slaps her arm.

"Ow." Dylan says with a smile. Lucy just rolls her eyes but smiles as a well.

Dylan then turns around to look at the others who are busy watching over Lena and her biological mother.

After seeing her mom right there in front of her, for real, feeling her face and feeling her faint heart beat, seeing the state the older ravenette was in, Lena couldn't take it all and burst into tears before passing out.

She's currently sleeping in Kara's arms who is walking out with Reign and Alex in tow. The former two are silent, both with dried tear streaks down their faces.

Reign is carrying Lana while Alex briefs J'onn that they will return soon. They spoke and decided to bring Lena and her mother back to the DEO while the other freed prisoners can be focused on and tended.

"Oh my- is that..." Lucy starts.

Reign just nods, looking down at the mirror image of her best friend, hearing the faint thump of her heart.

"I didn't believe it when we suspected it before but now that she's here...It's still a little hard to believe." Lucy says honestly.

Dylan frowns and looks back at the others.

"You suspected?" She asks.

Again, Reign nods.

"We found traces of alien DNA and they matched with Lena's when we ran it through our data bases." She says.

Dylan's eyes down cast for a moment before she looks between the two sleeping ravenettes.

"You have questions. I will answer them all but let me take care of Lana first." Dylan says.

Later.

"Never thought I'd step foot in the DEO." Dylan says as they walk into the DEO med bay, carrying Lana who is still knocked out.

"It is a little bit strange." She adds.

"Just put her down on the sun bed." Eliza says. Dylan does just that, gently laying Lana down, brushing away a stray piece of hair.

Kara puts Lena down on the bed next to her, the ravenette still sleeping from emotional exhaustion.

"They look so a like its a little scary." Alex says.

"Elemental genes are a bit more dominant than humans here on earth." Dylan says softly looking between the two.

"Wait, she's an Elemental? Like you." Reign asks in surprise. Dylan nods.

"Lana and I grew up in the same tribe. I was one of the few of our species that could bend all of the elements rather than just one or two." She starts.

"Lana was of an ever rarer kind. One that cannot bend the elements but energy itself. Dangerous gift." She adds.

"We were captured together and stayed by each other ever since." She says.

"Why have you never told us this before?" Reign questions, hurt and angry her mother kept such a thing from her.

Cat gently places her hand on the agent's arm, rubbing it softly to calm her down.

Apon arriving at the DEO, Cat had immediately ran into Reign's arms, holding her tight and whispering soothing words.

Dylan had seen the display and spotted her old Dog Tags around the woman's neck but said nothing, for it was neither the time or the place.

She's well aware of who Cat Grant is and she's not that surprised that her daughter is romantically involved with someone like her.

What was surprising was learning that Lena and Reign had moved to National City and that Lena was dating Supergirl.

She doesn't know the story, doesn't know much about what happened the last few years but she is in no position to ask those questions for she has to provide answers to more important ones.

Right now, she's in one of the DEO private labs where she wants to heal Lana.

Eliza and her daughter Alexandra Danvers offered to help but she mentioned she was going to heal her best friend in a more effective may than the normal way.

She had told Lucy to hang back at Spectrum and help with the injured and sick. She heard briefly about Ty, one of Reign and Lena's oldest team mates, and a detective Sawyer who she is yet to meet, is one their way.

She mentioned she would tell everyone everything after Lana was healed a bit and when Lena woke up.

She doesn't blame her daughter for being angry and impatient but she will stay to her word and speak the whole truth once all was present and in the right frame of mind.

She stays silent at Reign's question. All of them have to be prepared for when she tells the story. And right now, her Little Legacy's emotions are getting the best of her.

Instead she keeps her focus on her dearest friend, laying on her death bed.

Placing her hand over Lana heart, she closes her eyes and focuses on the rushing rhythm running her veins.

It's there and irregular because of all the blood loss and torture. It's taken a toll on her once strong body, now fragile with almost all the life sucked out of her.

First she will heal the physical wounds. Lana's body will do the rest, though she will need a blood transfusion first. Luckily, they have the same blood type.

"I will answer whatever you ask, but please, let me make sure she's alright." Dylan says and it's evident in her voice how sad she is.

"What do you need?" J'onn asks softly.

He has peaked into her mind, which she had granted him restricted access to ensure she was no threat, and he understands her distress.

"Water...lots of it. She will need a blood transfusion as well, we will use my own." Dylan answers.

Alex and Eliza nod when J'onn gives them the look to get everything ready. The two leave the room with Winn and leave Kara, Reign, Cat and Dylan with the two sleeping ravenettes.

The silence is deafening.

Kara and Cat share a look and know that the tension between the mother and daughter will not be settled with them in the room.

The two blondes silently leave the room after giving their respective girlfriends a kiss on the head and a protective squeeze on the hand, leaving just the brunettes and ravenettes.

The silence in the room speaks volumes of what the years have done to them.

"You have those? I'd thought they had been lost." Dylan says motioning to the tags back around Reign's neck.

Instinctively, the younger woman brings her hand up and clutches them in her fist. Her anchor.

"It was all that was found." Reign says softly.

"You still wear it since then?" Dylan says.

"I've never taken it off." Reign responds.

Dylan raises an eyebrow and glances at door before focusing back at her daughter.

"Yet you have." She says.

"As a promise that I would return." Reign states sternly, jaw tightening, eyes like fire.

The same fire Dylan saw in her eyes when she found her in that pod years ago.

She looks toward a still sleeping Lena, heart beat steady, breathing deeply, features soft with the absence of stress and the weight of the world hanging on her shoulders.

 _'She looks just like her mother.'_ She thinks. It's not the first time either. Everyday she would think it.

"You are angry with me." Dylan states the obvious, sensing her daughter's heartache.

Reign could never hide anything from her, even without her sixth sense, seismic sense, to feel her heart beat through the ground, she could see it in her face.

"You're damn right I am! You left and never returned like you promised. I nearly destroyed the base when they came to me with your tags!" Reign growls out, angry tears falling from her eyes, flickering red.

"I hurt Lena! I nearly _killed_ her and she nearly killed me with the amount of kryptonite she had to used to sedate me!" She adds.

"I _mourned_ you!" She exclaims.

"I spent the last few years, searching for you because I had a feeling you were alive!" She says.

"Now you're hear in front of me. This is all I wanted, and yet, I can't be happy about it because all I can think about is you lying to me and Lee our whole lives." She says and her voice cracks at the end.

"I never lied to you, mija." Dylan jumps in.

"Well you never said anything! That's just as bad!" Reign almost yells, glaring at her mother.

"You must understand I did it to protect all of you. Lana agreed with me on that." Dylan defends herself.

"Of course she's in on it too." Reign lets out a bitter laugh glancing at the unconscious woman in question.

"You do not understand what happened to us, the day they attacked us when Lena was merely a child and when we were captured again." Dylan states, getting just as frustrated as her daughter.

"Then help me understand!" Reign begs, tears still freely flowing from her now red eyes.

Her emotions have gotten the better of her and she's lost all sense of logic and just wants answers. She's raw and vulnerable.

"What happened to you? To her? Why can't Lena remember and why didn't you tell us. Tell me. I could have helped." Reign says through her tears, arms closing around herself to keep from falling apart.

"You were gone...I felt so alone...you were gone..." she whispers painfully.

Dylan immediately speeds over and wraps her daughter in her strong, scar covered arms.

The moment she does, Reign crumbles and they both sit on the floor as she sobs, clinging to her mother for dear life.

"I'm so sorry, mija. I'm here now. I'm here now and I promise I'm not going anywhere this time." The older brunette says.

Quiet tears running down her face, her heart pulls painfully as she holds her child, her legacy, as she breaks from all the raging emotions.

She rocks them and hums softly, soothing the young woman into gentle sniffles and soft shaky breaths, kissing her hair and just holding her after all the time she spent wishing she had her girls in her arms again.

Later.

Lena stirs as she comes too slowly. The memories flooding back and she immediately sits up with a gasp.

Eyes focusing, she feels strong familiar arms hold her down when she tries to get up.

"Hey, easy babe. Calm down." Kara says softly, caressing her face. It works as Lena's heart rate starts to come down.

"Kar? What- where is everyone, Dylan, my...my...mother...Lana" she questions, the last one coming out as a whisper.

Kara gives her a adorable smile. She sits down on the bed with her.

"They have Lana to another room where Dylan can heal her properly. We're in the med bay at the DEO." She says and takes Lena's hand, running her fingers over her palm.

Lena leans onto her girlfriend, head on her shoulder as she tries to relax herself from all the raging thoughts.

"It's not a dream." She whispers. Kara chuckles softly and kisses her forehead affectionately.

"No. No it's not a dream. Pretty unbelievable but real." The blonde says.

"How bad is it?" Lena asks, a little afraid of the answer, remembering the state her birth mother was in when the found her. She shivers at the memory.

"Not as bad as when we found her. She did lose a lot of blood and needed a transfusion. Dylan is currently in the process of healing her wounds before they start the transfer." Kara explains.

"It was definitely an experience, watching an Elemental heal with nothing but water. It's amazing." She adds with a look of awe on her face.

Lena smiles fondly at her adorable girlfriend.

"Let me guess, she put my mother in a huge bath tub filled with water?" She asks knowingly.

"And then she started bending it! It was amazing! Lana's wounds were healing like magic! I mean my wound heal fast but she used water!" Kara gushes.

Lena laughs at her girlfriend's excitement.

"Lana's still has a few bones that need more healing sessions, she's a little weak from all the energy they were taking from her. Dylan says it might be a while before she wakes up." Kara says, a little softer now.

Lena fiddles with her fingers, she's a little relieved for that because she I nowhere near ready to meet her mother but also sad because she actually does want to meet her.

"How's Reign doing?" She decides to change the subject but also a little worried about her best friend, she knows how Reign gets.

Kara's face drops a bit and a sad smile graces her face. Lena already knows that Reign probably let her emotions get the best of her.

"She's...unsettled. Happy...but unsettled." Kara says.

"Herself and her mom had a bit of a fight a while ago. She wants answers but Dylan refuses to say anything without everyone present." She adds.

"I guess it makes sense. It must be a painful story then." Lena says softly.

"Seems like it." Kara agrees with her.

"Doesn't seem like its had much of a happy part." Lena says.

"Well I wouldn't be so sure about that." Kara says and then nudges Lena gently with a charming smile.

"She had you didn't she." She adds and Lena blushes furiously, pushing her girlfriend who starts giggling.

"Hey, you're finally awake." Reign says from the door way. Lena nods, leaning on Kara, still s little drowsy.

"Mom's done healing Lana and they're on their way up. You good?" The brunette asks a little concerned.

Lena takes a deep breath and nods. Reign gives her a small smile, Lena notices it doesn't reach her eyes and can see the strain of exhaustion on her friends face.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that." Lena says after a moment. Reign starts picking at the door frame, her head resting against it.

"I'm just tired." She says softly.

She's been a little detached since her and her mother's fight, and Cat is currently asleep in one of the spare rooms. She would have stayed and slept next to her but she can't bring herself to sleep.

Just focusing on her heart beat is calming but the situation is going to need more than just a soothing rhythm to be fixed.

They pick up on distant voices and shuffling footsteps indicating that the rest are almost here.

Reign pushes off the door frame and makes her way to the other bed and clears everything on and around it.

Lena feels her heart beat faster as the voices get louder and the footsteps get closer.

Both Kara and Reign pick up on her elevated thumping and each put a hand on her shoulder as comfort.

Eliza and Alex are the first to enter, giving Lena understanding and encouraging smiles. Maggie and J'onn are next. Maggie walks over and gives her a hug which she returns.

Dylan is the last to walk in, Lana resting snugly in her arms.

Lena breaths a sigh of relief when she sees the older version of herself looking better and less pale than when she first saw her.

"Put her down here, we'll hook her up and monitor her vitals." Eliza says and motions to the bed.

Dylan does as requested and gently lays her down. Alex softly throws the med bed blanket over the sleeping woman, making sure she's comfortable.

Eliza pulls up a chair and puts it next to the bed for Dylan, knowing the woman was not going to want to leave her side. She can see where Reign gets it from.

Once Alex and Eliza have gotten everything set up, they all just let out a breath as everything just calms down for a bit.

Reign's head, snaps toward the entrance and a few moments later, Cat appears at the door, her slender form basically drowning in Reign's DEO gifted hoodie.

Seeing everyone settled she walks in and sits down between Reign's legs on the other sun bed opposite Kara and Lena and on the other side of Lana.

Alex and Maggie are sitting one of the lab tables and Eliza and J'onn on the lab desk chairs beside each other.

Dylan smiles internally when she sees Reign's eyes brighten at the blondes presence, can sense the calming affect it has on her daughter and is grateful.

Even Lena and Kara, although she does not know their story either, she can see and feel the love between them. She's happy her girls managed to find that.

"I believe an explanation is in order. Though I will admit I do not know where to start." She says after a moment, her hand resting on Lana's as she speaks.

"There is much you all want to know, whatever you ask, I shall do my best to answer truthfully." She says and looks to Lena and Reign specifically.

The two friends share a look, debating what they want to know first but there's just too much.

"How about from the beginning. How you and Lana know each other. From there I believe the rest of the story unfolds." Cat speaks for them, knowing they won't come to a decision.

Dylan gives her nod, and then takes a deep breath, centering herself.

"Lana and I have been friends since we were children, back on our home planet. We grew up together, our parents were friends." She starts.

"We were not as close back then, we moved in different groups growing up, but we would often see each other around a lot, especially when our parents were together." She says.

"One day, the Karja attacked our planet, looking for resources and to rule over our kind. We fought them off but lost a lot of our own." She says sadly.

"We were able to keep them from taking the planet but, they ended up capturing a few of us before leaving. Myself and Lana included." She adds.

"Karja?" J'onn asks. Dylan nods.

"A primitive race like our own but a lot more violent and vile. They believe they are destined to rule over all life and try to dominate everything, entire planets included." She explains.

"They're dangerous and strong, not one to be underestimated, they're a intelligent people with a crooked moral compass compared to our own." She says.

"They captured us to sell us for slave trade our use us as soldiers for their armies. For a long time we refused and fought them as we traveled the stars." You can hear the exhaustion in her voice.

"The Karja were getting frustrated by our resistance and started taking drastic measures to get us to comply." She looks towards Lana with a painful expression.

"There was basically nothing of the natural elements on the ship so we couldn't do much. Even myself, and All Bender, was limited. Lana was the one who saved us." She says and caresses her face.

"Being a Energy Bender, she managed to free us and we did our best to gain the upper hand. Because we were limited, we too had to take dramatic measures." The look of regret in Dylan's face is enough for everyone to understand not to ask what measures.

"At the time, Lana was using so much of her own energy, she drained herself out and at some point during the fight, the ship got damaged badly and we needed to land somewhere fast." She says.

"That's when you came to Earth." Maggie states. Dylan nods her head at the detective.

"Crash landed seems more accurate." She says with a small smile, remembering what happened next.

"There were a few life pods on the ship but not all of us could fit in them. Lana and I stayed behind while we forced the others out through the life pods." She then lets out a little laugh.

"Even near death experiences like that one did not deter Lana's spirit. Once we crashed, she immediately had a plan of action, still drained but smiling." She says fondly.

"Sounds like Lee. She will be broken to the point where she cannot even walk but still want to run." Reign comments and everyone chuckles when Lena blushes and hides her face in Kara's neck.

"How did you survive, I mean being on an unknown planet and all. It couldn't have been easy." Eliza asks.

"It was not, but we had help." Dylan nods with a sad smile.

"The ship landed in a forest of sorts, near an open field and a farm not to far way. While we were taking in our surroundings, and I was healing our wound in a near by body of water, someone had seen us crash." She says.

"A couple, very sweet and kind couple, offered us shelter in their barn." She says.

"We could not understand each other very well but we managed to communicate once Lana managed to create a device using parts from the ship." Dylan chuckles when everyone looks at Lena who blushes again.

"Seriously?!" The ravenette exclaims with a sheepish smile.

"You're our little Tinkerbell Little Luthor." Maggie says, gets up and ruffles her hair which Lena then slaps her hand away.

"Ow! Rude." The detective laughs and pretends to cry into Alex whole plays along and comforts her girlfriend while glaring at Lena playfully.

Dylan smiles at the bond all these people have and wished she could have been there to see how it came to be.

Before, it was usually just herself, Reign and Lena, their little family. Now, Reign and Lena have found a bigger one.

"Anyway, eventually we managed to learn the basics of English and continued until we were fluent. We helped out around the farm, me being able to manipulate the natural elements helped a lot." She says.

Then her features darken and a shadow crosses her eyes.

"Years later, people grew suspicious of us, deemed us witches and evil. The couple tried to protect us from a mob. There were too many and we didn't want to hurt anybody." She says sadly.

"Lana suffers from panic attacks when too much emotions surrounds her seeing as she's an empath. Can sense emotions using the energy around her." She says looking at her best friend.

"She lost control of her power when they killed the couple who helped us. She was devastated." Dylan has tears in her eyes.

"We tried our best to bring them back but...we could not." Her voice cracks.

"We had to leave after that. After giving them a traditional burial, we had decided it was best to find the rest our people and regroup. Figure out a way to get back home." She says.

"We had to keep hidden so that what happened back then didn't happen again. So we took on new identities. We took the names of the couple that helped us, to honor their memory and carry them with us forever." She says and plays with Lana's fingers.

"I became Dylan, after the kind man who would teach us about Earth's cultures and what they knew about the stars." She says.

"Decided to make my last name Nightly because they were lively people during night fall. Singing and Dancing under the stars." She looks up at Lana.

"She became Lana. After the wife, who showed us what it was like to bake, to look at the bright side of a dark situation." She smiles.

"She made her last name Moon, because she was fascinated by it. Every night on a full moon, she would drag me outside and we would look up at it an wonder what was on it." She let's out a laugh.

"Dylan Nightly and Lana Moon. Huh. Not bad." Alex comments softly.

"We stayed hidden for many years, back then technology wasn't as well developed as it is today so we could get away with no records and no reference." Dylan says, wiping her eyes.

"As the years went by, we started finding our other members, all of which had also started their own lives on this planet. Some even families." She smiles at that thought.

"Eventually things on Earth had taken a dark turn as wars started and blood painted the soil." She says sadly.

"We were forced into hiding again because we did not want to be apart of something we did not understand." She adds.

"And because if they ever found out about where you came from and what you could do, they would have used you or killed you." Cat says and Dylan nods.

"That is how we found out about Spectrum." She says. Everyone's back straightens for the next part of the story.

"As you know, Aliens became a big thing quite fast, and not all the curiosity had innocent intentions behind it. Being refugees on this planet became more dangerous." She says.

"Spectrum found us and offered protection. For years we served with them, helping them help others like us. There's a reason the military were so against having the public know about us." She says.

"They couldn't really handle it, we were not to be pushed around and in order to protect our own we would use force when necessary." She adds.

"If Lana was part of Spectrum, why are there no records of her?" Reign asks the question on everyone's mind.

"Things between us and the government got out of hand and ugly. A lot of blood was shed on both sides." Dylan starts.

"When we had finally stopped fighting, we had a truce with the government officals and world leaders." She says.

"To make sure than none of this got word out to the world, both sides decided it was best to destroy all evidence we had of that time." She adds.

"Spectrum had done more and disbanded the entire organization for a while to prove we were not there to harm anyone. All our records were destroyed." She says.

"Eventually it came back again and we all started a new. Government officials and world leaders wanted a partnership but we refused." She says and looks up at them.

"We were not going to work under the people who were hostile because they did not understand us." She says strongly.

"Things were very different back then. I understand why you made the choice you did." J'onn says with a small smile.

"They couldn't have been happy about that though." Alex says.

"Oh no. They were not, they did not like the fact that an organization such as Spectrum was independent. So they created the DEO." Dylan says.

Maggie whistles lowly. Reign has to resist the urge to laugh at J'onn eye roll, because he knows this as well.

"That explains a lot actually." Eliza says with a thoughtful expression.

"Right! So much stuff makes sense now. No wonder government is up our ass all the time. They're just sore they got rejected." Alex comments and everyone snickers.

"So what happened next? Obviously you stuck with Spectrum but there's still no record of Lana." Lena asks.

"I stayed with Spectrum yes, but Lana decided not to." Dylan answers and looks down at her sleeping friend.

"Seeing the war between us had put a lot of stress on her and it became too much. All the negative energy was getting to her." She says.

"I supported her decision and she supported mine. Even if she did yell at me constantly every time I came home looking like I got into a fight with a volcano inside a tornado." She says with a small chuckle.

Again, they all look at Lena who blushes again and shows them the finger. "Fuck all y'all." She says and they giggle.

"Everything was going good from there on out. We were both happy with the lives we've made on this planet." She says.

"We loved traveling and somewhere along the years we ended up in Barcelona, Spain. I was stationed there with my team and she became a child therapist at a high school." She smiles.

"We fell in love with that place and stayed there for quite a while." She says and then looks at Reign.

"That was where we found you." She adds and Reign's eyebrows go up.

She's heard the story of how her mother found her but she never knew Lana was there too.

"I remember that day like it was yesterday." She says and everyone smiles at the light in Dylan's eyes. Reign tries to keep a straight face as she blushes under the attention.

"I still have pictures." Dylan comments. Cat gasps in excitement and claps her hands.

"Don't you dare." Reign points at her mother with a warning glare while everyone laughs.

"I have to at some point you do realise that right." Dylan says with a charming smile and everyone just stare in awe at the similarities between the mother and daughter.

"So wait, Lana was there as well?" Lena asks. Dylan nods her head.

"It was on of the rare occasions she visited me at HQ. We were looking through some mission reports when a reported meteor was breaking through the atmosphere." She says.

"When we looked closer we realised that it was not a meteor but in fact a small life pod." She adds.

"We immediately headed out and followed it to where it landed. We were very cautious about what could have been inside but me being me decided to just walk up to it." She says.

"We recognised the Kryptonian style inscriptions on the pod which was strange seeing at it was just reported what happened to Krypton." Dylan says.

Both Kara and Reign heads drop.

"Lana sensed a life force inside and I immediately tried to open it. I hacked into the main frame, I didn't want to destroy anything in case I hurt whoever was inside." Dylan says.

"As soon as it opened, a sharp cry filled the air. You were hurting and having a sensory overload. The pod was blocking out all the sounds but as soon as it opened, you were overwhelmed." She adds.

"Oof, I know that feeling. At least I could control it because I was older, you were just an infant though." Kara says and gives Reign an understanding smile.

"I took her in immediately, Lana, who was baby crazy, almost leveled anyone who said it was a bad idea." Dylan says and everyone looks at Lena and she just throws her hands up with a sigh.

"Anyway, I raised you with her help for years and then one day, Lana got a call from the Luthor Children's Hospital in Metropolis." She says and everyone's eyes widen.

Lena's heart starts hammering.

"They needed someone of her experience and skill set to help with those children of different cultures and those that could not speak English well." She adds.

"We had become quite fluent in a lot of languages over the years so it makes sense." She says.

"That is where she met your father." She says looking at Lena. Kara grabs hold of Lena's hand when she feels her girlfriend tense up.

Lana stirs on the bed a bit and everyone gasps at the frown on her face before it relaxes and she stills, back to a deep sleep.

"At the time, neither of us knew who he was. Only that he was a big name business man. I don't know what really happened during those weeks she was there in the City but when she came back..." Dylan shakes her head.

"She was the happiest I had seen her since we came to Earth. When she spoke about him, her eyes would shine like nothing else and I knew then and there she was in love with him." She says and looks at Lana with a bitter sweet smile.

"She always wore her heart on her sleeve but she had never connected with anyone the way she did with him." She says.

Lena cuddles into Kara who wraps her arms around the ravenette, kissing her head.

"I met him when he came to see her and I could see why she loved him so much. He was a good man, smart and humble though I was not easily swayed by his charm." Dylan says seriously.

"Something about him rubbed me the wrong way. I've always been protective of Lana but seeing how happy he made her...I didn't have the heart to tell her of my suspicions." She says with a little regret in her voice.

"Even more so when she found out she was pregnant about a year down the line." She adds.

"They were both ecstatic and I was happy for them, knowing the joys of being a parent myself and the idea that we would watch our daughters grow up together." She says.

"I don't remember meeting Lena then, I met her long after all of this went down." Reign says and Lena nods, also confused.

"Oh mija, by the time Lena was born you were on Earth for about eight or nine years." Dylan starts.

"But because of your Kryptonian biology you age a lot slower, you were still physically an infant with the mental capacity of a four year old." Dylan says.

"Everything said in that one sentence just blew my mind." Eliza mumbles.

"Same." Lena and Alex say in unison.

"It was definitely something I had a hard time getting used to, seeing as babies here on Earth don't grow up at that rate." Dylan chuckles.

"Ooh stuck in the baby phase for eight years you, poor thing." Eliza teases and Alex rolls her eyes.

"Lionel was in Barcelona for a week and Lana was staying with him." Dylan continues her story.

"I should have questioned why he never moved out there or why he never asked her to move to America, I guess I was too happy about a new baby joining the family." Dylan says and rubs her temple.

"But that same week, the reason showed up at the coffee shop I was working undercover in." She sighs.

"Lillian." Everyone grumbles and she nods in agreement.

"No wonder she hates aliens and is trying to get rid of them." Alex comments.

Dylan frowns and looks at them in confusion.

"I'm sorry what? That doesn't sound like Lillian." She says.

"Sure she was upset when she found out the man she loved was having an affair and in addition, a child." She carries on.

"She was heart broken yes, but in all the years we've kept an eye on her and Lionel in the first four years of Lena's childhood." She's just ranting now.

"And yes, when she came back one day to speak with us and the Karja attacked us and kidnapped Lana and almost got Lena as well that same day, and she was there and saw the horrors-" she says.

Everyone is stunned in silence as Dylan continues.

"And when she and Lionel adopted her and yeah maybe she turned cold and was not the same woman I met in the coffee shop because of what happened-"

"Mami..?" Reign says, trying to stop her mother's rant.

"She never said anything bad or hateful about aliens. What happened while I was gone?" Dylan continues.

"Isn't that why she hates aliens though? Because an alien kinda sorta took her husband." Maggie says.

Dylan frowns again.

"Lillian does not know about us being aliens." She says.

"Then why does she hate aliens so much?! Why does she despise me?!" Lena says getting worked up.

"She only tolerated me because of Lionel, if it was up to her she probably would have let the Karja take me." Lena fumes.

Dylan shakes her head. And her next words shake everyone.

"Lena, she was the one who saved you from them and it was her idea to adopt you after the attack when we were presumed dead." She says. Everyone gasps.

"Lionel didn't even know what really happened that night. She risked her life to save you and tried to save Lana as well." She says.

Lena sits there frozen at the new revelations. Dylan looks between everyone with an expression of confusion.

"What happened while I was gone?" She asks.

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my fucking god wht the fuck! Lillian did what! Dylan's ramble near the end is just a summary of what will be a explained in the next chapter. It was cryptic for a reason.
> 
> I love writing Lena get teased about the similarities between herself and Lana, it's fun.
> 
> If you remember, I mentioned in one of the chapters, that Reign had a little bit of a spanish accent and the was because of Dylan.
> 
> Now you know why.
> 
> Btw I know nothing about Spain or Barcelona nor do I know an form of Spanish. I am not bilingual and can't even speak English right.
> 
> But just picture Dylan as a little bit of a latina...just a little bit. Reign as well...which shouldn't be too hard seeing Odette, who plays Reign in the show, is hispanic...right?
> 
> Did I read that wrong somewhere?
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lana and Dylan's origin story part 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late update but I had a bit of writers block and how to structure this chapter but ultimately decided to just go with it.
> 
> I know the last plot twist had some people shook. Let's pick up where we left off.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 48

"I don't understand. I knew that finding out about Lionel's affair broke her in some way but...what you just told me...that doesn't sound like the Lillian I know." Dylan says with sadness and disbelief in her voice.

Everyone just told her all of Lillian's crimes since they moved to National City. Lena has been silent mostly, occasionally adding her two cents.

"What do you mean?" Lena asks.

"How was she when you met?" Alex asks.

"Did she have any anti alien views back then?" Kara asks.

"What happened that night mami and why are only hearing about this now?" Reign asks.

"Girls, one at a time." Eliza says when she sees Dylan with her hands in her head, looking every bit of distressed and devastated.

"Mami?" Reign says again, she's the most irritated by all this. Lena just wants answers.

"Ray, cool it okay. Let her take it all in first." Cat says to her girlfriend softly rubbing her back.

Dylan looks at Lana who is still sleeping somewhat peacefully. The negative energy, anger and sadness all around is obviously effecting her.

"She's going to be devastated." She says holding onto Lana's hand.

Reign lets out a frustrated sigh and rubs her face, tired of all the secrets and all the pain that comes with them.

"Maybe we should all just take a breather. Maybe a break as well. It's obvious we all are a little shook right now." Maggie suggests, seeing all the anger and regret, betrayal and heartbreak on everyone's faces.

Reign doesn't even need to be told twice as she's already storming out the room before the detective finishes her sentence.

They hear a sonic boom and know she just took off out the DEO as soon as she could.

"I'll get her." Kara says and gives Lena a kiss and a hug before zooming out the room as well.

Cat sighs and whips out her phone, then walks out the room, probably calling Carter or Reign. One of the two if not both.

Dylan groans and puts her head on her arms on the bed, having felt the anger in her daughter's heart beat.

Eliza walks over to the older woman and gently rubs her back.

Lena gets up and moves next to them. Not knowing what else to do, she pulls up another chair and sits next to her mentor at the side of her mother's bed.

"I'll order some food, I believe it might help a little bit." Eliza says and glances over to Maggie and Alex, the two getting what she means.

The couple nods, getting the message and following the blonde out the room. J'onn watches them and then glances back at the other three before leaving as well.

"I am sorry, mija. I know this is hard for you." Dylan says softly, looking up but not moving her head from her arms, hand still clutching Lana's.

"I don't know what to feel." Lena says seriously, looking at her older mirror image.

Looking so young but if she's been with Dylan since the beginning, she's definitely not as old as she looks.

"What happened that night? Why can't I remember anything? Why can't I remember her?" She asks softly, her heart pulling at the end of her sentence.

"How did I really end up with the Luthors? What's my real story?" She whispers.

Dylan is quiet for a moment, wondering if she should wait for the others or just tell Lena once and get it over with.

"The day everything changed was when Lillian found out about your parents. Lana was just as heartbroken." She starts.

Lena tunes all her focus on her mentor.

"I was working in a coffee shop at the time. We got word of a possible deal going down with illegal alien trafficking." Dylan says.

Flashback

_"Ugh, I hate this part of the job, especially when it's so boring." Roku says with an annoyed bored tone._

_Dylan who is standing by him reading a magazine chuckles at her partners attitude._

_"Relax Roku, we're only here to gather intel. It's not supposed to be exciting." She says to him._

_"But why a cafe of all places?" He asks._

_"A lot of chatter and stories are here. Humans come to places like this because it's neutral ground and public, so barely any funny business can go on without drawing too much attention." Dylan explains._

_"You'd be surprised what you'd hear around here. It's crazy." Another voice says from the counter behind them that separates the kitchen from the main area._

_"See, Ash gets it." Dylan smirks when Roku rolls his eyes._

_"So why isn't Ash out here?" He mumbles bored again. Dylan chuckles again._

_The ding of another customer entering the cafe gets their attention._

_A beautiful blonde walks in, glancing around and then walks right up to the counter and lets out a shaky sigh, looking at the menu._

_The cafe is not that full so there's no line._

_Dylan studies the woman. She's fidgety and her heart rate is sending rapid vibrations which Dylan picks up with her seismic sense._

_**'she's nervous. Agitated and unsure.'** She thinks. She glances at her partner and nods her head, indicating that she's got this one._

_"Afternoon ma'am, what can I get you?" She asks with a friendly voice, hoping to ease the woman a bit._

_"Yes, hi. I'm just...still trying to decide." The blonde responds, biting her lip._

_**'Not from around here.'** Dylan thinks. **'Can tell by the accent she's probably American.'** She thinks._

_"No problem. Not from around here are you?" She says. The blonde sighs._

_"No, I'm not. I actually have no idea what to order. Any suggestions?" She says honestly._

_"Well...I recommend the tea. It's calming and not to be blunt by you look like you need it." Dylan says._

_She hears snickering coming from the kitchen and resists the urge to roll her eyes._

_The blonde sighs again._

_"Am I that obvious?" She asks and Dylan can see the vulnerable look in her blue green eyes._

_"Only to a trained professional, but there is nothing wrong with that." Dylan says with a smile._

_The blonde gives a small grateful smile back._

_"In that case, I guess it's okay." She says and then orders her tea with something to nibble on._

_"Will this be to go or sit down?" Dylan asks._

_The blonde looks down at her watch._

_"I've got some time to kill. Sit down it is." She says._

_"Alright. May I have your name?" Dylan asks. The blonde frowns but gives her name anyway._

_"Lillian." She says. Dylan smiles and writes her name on her order and walks over to the other counter to place the order._

_"Your order will be ready in a few minutes, I shall bring it to you shortly." She says with a kind smile._

_The blonde, Lillian nods and turns around, walking away to a table on the far end of the cafe by the window and stares out into the street._

_"Is she okay?" Roku asks, having noticed the blondes behavior as well. Dylan shrugs but intrigued as well._

_"I am not sure, does not look like it." She responds. ___

____

____

_"Where's Lana when you need her." Roku comments and Dylan lets out a laugh._

_"Pregnant and in love." Is all she says._

_A few minutes later, Lillian's order is made and Dylan picks it up to give it to her._

_As she walks to the table, she sees the distant and almost sad expression on the blondes face._

_"Lillian." She says. The blonde breaks out her musings and greets her with a small smile._

_"Uh, yes. Thank you." She says as Dylan places them down on the table. Unable to help herself, Dylan begins digging._

_"Is everything alright Miss? You seem uneasy." Dylan asks._

_Lillian looks at her with an expression Dylan knows is one meaning she's contemplating whether to tell her or not._

_"Everything is fine. I'm just a little nervous about today." Is all she says._

_Dylan gives her an encouraging smile, giving her an opportunity to carry on or dismiss her if she's not willing._

_"I um. I'm surprising my husband on a business trip. I just arrived and I'm about to visit his hotel." She says honestly._

_Dylan gives her a understanding nod, her thoughts subconsciously turning to her best friend who is currently with her boyfriend who is also on a business trip._

_"That sounds nice and thoughtful, a little romantic as well. Though I fail to see why you are nervous to see your husband." She says._

_Lillian blushes a bit, embarrassed._

_She's a little embarrassed by what she's about to admit to a complete stranger but feels a compelling and sort of comfort from the warm personality._

_"Our marriage has hit a bit if a road block. We haven't really seen much of each other and when we do it's a little...strained." She says._

_Dylan sits down opposite the blonde woman, who is surprised but welcomes the company and friendly ear._

_"You are doing this to reignite the spark, yes?" Dylan asks. Lillian blushes again but nods._

_"I love him, and I miss him. My son as well. He misses his father." She says._

_Dylan beams at the mention of a child._

_"You have a son?" She asks the obvious._

_Lillian lets out a genuine bright smile since walking into the cafe._

_"Yes, my beautiful boy. He's my world." She says with a spark and pride in her eyes._

_"I have a daughter. Best thing that's ever happened to me." Dylan says and her heart smiles at the thought of her little legacy currently napping in a quiet room being watched by one of her other friends._

_Lillian gives a bittersweet smile._

_"I've always wanted a daughter to call my own. Unfortunately, our attempts have failed. I've had two miscarriages but...third times a charm." She says softly picking at the steaming cup with watering eyes._

_Dylan feels her heart drop and shatter at the painful revelation. She watches the woman's eyes shadow and picks up in the change in her heart beat._

_"You...you feel that is why your relationship with your husband is strained, yes?" She asks carefully._

_Lillian's eyes downcast and Dylan detects the sadness and pain in the womans heart._

_"It was already strained after my first miscarriage. The second...he started distancing himself from us...had more business trips, came home late..." She says._

_"It was like he had given up. I don't know why but...I'm willing to fix whatever this is. I love him so much that it hurts just being away from him." She adds sniffing._

_Dylan grabs the blondes hand and gives it a warm squeeze._

_"If you are willing to go to great lengths to prove your love for this man, he should appreciate that. And if he doesn't...well then he doesn't deserve your devotion." She says._

_Lillian nods, not really listening but subconsciously taking the words to heart._

_"I just don't want to lose him. Besides our son...He's my everything. We've been through so much together. I just want things to be better." Lillian says with so much vulnerability._

_Dylan feels for this woman. She can see how hurt she is. Can feel her fear and heartache for a man Dylan is sure doesn't deserve what this woman has to offer from what she's heard so far._

_"Lillian. You are a beautiful and kind soul. He'd be an idiot to give that up." She says._

_"It is very obvious you feel a lot for your husband and are willing to fix whatever this is. And with a determination like your own, I know you can do whatever it is you put your mind to." She adds._

_"Don't lose that. And remember, if he doesn't see that, then he's not worth it." She finishes with an encouraging smile._

_Lillian gives one back, her nervousness and anxiety gone and a new energy glows as hope is returned to her spirit._

_"Yeah...yeah You're right!" She says enthusiastically, her brilliant eyes shining with a new found life._

_Dylan smiles at the now happy woman._

_"Thank you!" Lillian says gratefully and Dylan gives her a friendly nod before getting up._

_"Good luck, Lillian." She says with a wink before walking away._

_Later_

_"Thank you for watching her, Anaya." Dylan says with a bubbling infant in her arms. Big brown hazel eyes staring up at her mother in wonder, playing with her hair._

_"No problem, Dee. She's a little angel though she's very active." The redheaded alien says with a smile, tickling the little baby._

_"Yes, she's definitely going to be a handful when she's older." Dylan says with a fond smile at her daughter's giggle._

_"At least she'll have a little friend to keep her company." Anaya says._

_"Yeah, that's an upside. Speaking of which, I have to get going, I'll see you later. And tell Roku I want that report by the end of the week." Dylan says and the redhead laughs as she watches the woman walk down the hall of the hotel._

_Dylan walks through the halls, giggling with her baby girl as she makes her way up to the room where her pregnant best friend and her baby daddy are waiting for her._

_As she gets closer to the room, she picks up rapid heart beats, four to be exact. Which is strange because there should only be three. Lana, Lionel and the unborn baby. Who is the forth?_

_She hears muffled voices and the distinct sound of her best friend about to a panic attack. She can feel it._

_Immediately she bolts up to the door, little Reign oblivious to her mothers change in demeanor as she just chews on the older woman's hair._

_Before Dylan can even do anything, the door to the hotel room opens suddenly and she is met with familiar eyes she saw that day, only they hold something worse than nervousness and anxiety._

_"Lillian? What are you doing here?" She asks, then realises the state in which the blonde is in._

_Her eyes glistening with tears and the look of sadness, devastation and betrayal swirling in them so strongly the alien is taken back by the sheer force of it all._

_"What happened?" Dylan asks._

_Reign gurgles in her arms and looks up at the blonde. She lets out a tiny sound, brown lock of hair still in her mouth as she reaches out for the sad human._

_Lillian takes one look at the tiny infant and with a sad smile, the dam break and the tears flow. Not even saying anything, she bolts down the corridor to the elevator just in time to catch it._

_Dylan felt the painful tugs on the woman's heartstrings and the rhythm too erratic and constricting. The look of pure defeat and devastation on Lillian's face as the elevator doors close._

_Reign pouts and wines sadly, curling up into her mother, having sensed the other woman's distress and hearing Lillian's quiet sobs and sad sounds as the elevator descends._

_Glancing down at her now moody daughter, Dylan decides to see what's up. ___

_She immediately walks inside the room and understands what must have gone down. ___

_Lana is sitting on the couch, holding her stomach protectively with one hand while the other clutches at her top above her heart._

_Her face holding so much pain and hurt, eyes wet as tears run down her face, chest heaving as a panic attack starts to take over._

_Lionel is by her side, trying to calm her down but it looks like she's trying to push him away._

_He has tears in his eyes as well but his face only hold regret and guilt._

_Dylan's face hardens and her rage flares when she catches on to what just transpired before she got here._

_Reign whines in her arms, a small sound of discomfort as little tears prick at the side of her bright hazel orbs and her lip trembles._

_"Have you any idea what you have done!" Dylan growls, staring the man down who only now notices her presence._

_Reign starts softly wailing in her arms, the tone of her voice scaring her._

_Lana looks up. Her brilliant green eyes shining with so much pain and heart break._

_"I felt her break..." is all she says before sobs wreck her body. Lionel tries to comfort her but she pushes him off angrily._

_Standing up, wobbling on shaky legs over to Dylan who is seething, the adorable infant sensing her mother's anger and getting restless._

_She takes the baby out her best friends hands and Reign begins to calm down. Cries turning to light sniffles as she clutches an inhuman grip on Lana's shirt._

_She walks out the hotel room, not saying anything else._

_As soon as she's gone and a good distance away, Dylan storms over to Lionel and grabs him by his collar._

_"You son of a bitch I knew I shouldn't have trusted you! No look what you've done." She growls in his face._

_He just looks at her devastated and guilty._

_"I never wanted it to come to this." He says. Dylan's anger flares again._

_"I warned you. I warned you not to play with her heart." She says._

_"Now not only have you broken it, but you've broken the heart your wife! She didn't deserve any of this!" She growls._

_Lionel hangs his head, tears running down his face. Dylan can feel his rapid pulse through the floor._

_"I don't care what you thought or why you thought it was a good idea but neither of these woman deserve the heartbreak you just put them through." She says and pokes his chest._

_"Listen to me and listen closely, Luthor. You're going to go after Lillian, apologize and you better make sure it's sincere." She growls._

_"Then you will do the same to Lana. And when that's done...I don't ever want to see your face again until the baby is born." She says seriously._

_Lionel looks at her with fear._

_"I'm not a monster to keep you from your child. But I sure as hell not dumb enough to have you prance your cheating ass around my best friend after what you did." She says._

_Lionel stares at her and knows she's dead serious. So he just nods and she let's go of his collar, effectively dropping him back to his feet._

_She storms out the room and runs to catch up with her best friend and hopefully Lillian as well if she can find her._

End of Flashback.

Lena looks between her mentor and mother, gobsmacked. She doesn't know what to say. The way in which Dylan spoke of Lillian and the way she knows Lillian today...it's like they're two different people.

"After I managed to calm Lana down when we got to our place and had Roku and Anaya come in to watch them, I went to the airport to find Lillian." Dylan says softly.

"Because Lana is an empath, she felt Lillian's emotions as well. She said that when Lillian walked into the room and found them cuddled on the couch, she felt the betrayal run through her." She adds.

Lena looks down and fiddles with her hands, her whole perspective on her adoptive mother changing a bit. But years of neglect still fresh.

"Damn, I never thought of it that way." A voice says from the door.

They look up to see the rest of the gang standing there, minus Reign and Kara.

They all file into the room, Eliza stepping up to them, putting a comforting hand on both their shoulders.

"It just goes to show that no one is just born that way." Maggie says softly.

"What happened that had Lillian go from that to...this?" Alex asks confused. Dylan frowns.

"Well if she has a problem with aliens it's probably because of the night we were attacked. The night the Karja found us." She says.

Everyone shares a concerned look but say nothing.

"It was four years after Lena was born..."

Flashback.

_"Lan, do you think this is a good idea? I know we've spoken to her over the last four years but...I just have a bad feeling about this." Dylan says as she paces in the kitchen._

_"She asked to speak with us, Dylan. She was the most hurt out of all of us. She was just as clueless as I was." Lana says._

_Playing with a four year old Lena's hair as her daughter watches cartoon, cuddling a teddy bear._

_"She took him back even after what he did to her." Dylan points out._

_"She loves him, she forgave him and I do as well. No point in carrying around that hatred." Lana says and smiles when Lena giggles at something silly on the T.V._

_"It's bad enough I have to see Lionel's face every month and it was painful having to explain everything to Lena on why her mother and father are not together like on T.V." Dylan sighs._

_"She wants to meet Lena, she never visited when Lionel did. She also mentioned wanting to introduce Lex to Lena. Have him meet his little sister, she thinks it will be good for both of them." Lana explains and smiles at the idea of Lena meeting her big brother._

_"Won't it be weird, seeing the child of your hasband's mistress." Dylan mumbles._

_"Lillian knows it wasn't my fault, we were both in the dark. And even if I was, it wouldn't be fair on Lena and she knows that." Lana reasons._

_"As long as he's not coming as well I'm fine." The elemantal mumbles._

_"When did she say she was going to be here?" She asks._

_Just then there's a knock at their door. Lena immediately perks up and bounces off her mother's lap, running towards the door eager to open it._

_Dylan catches her before she gets to it though and the little ravenette giggles when the brunette picks her up and throws her over her shoulder._

_"Eek Dee! Put me down!" Lena giggles trying to wiggle her way out the strong hold._

_"Not happening, mija." Dylan teases and spins them around, making the toddler squeal in happiness._

_Lana smiles fondly at the two goofballs as she makes her way over to the door, sensing the semi familiar life force behind it._

_Looking through the peep hole she sees Lillian standing there nervously fiddling with bag and bitting her lip, shifting from side to side._

_Sensing the little bit of fear in the younger woman, Lana smiles sadly before it turns friendly when she opens the door._

_Lillian's heart sky rockets as the door swings open to reveal the other woman. Lana gives her a genuine smile that eases a bit of her worry._

_"Miss Moon." She greets politely. Lana rolls her eyes and pulls her in for a hug. Lillian's widen at the sudden gesture._

_Seeing this Dylan actually lets out a laugh._

_"Yep, probably should have warned you she's a hugger." She says and Lena, who is on her back, small arms around her neck, giggles._

_Hearing them, Lillian looks up and meets forest greens staring at her in wonder. An adorable smile identical to her mother._

_She can't help the bittersweet tug on her heart as the little ravenette waves and a quiet 'Hi' is thrown her way._

_Lana sensing this gives her a squeeze for comfort and invites her inside._

_Lena jumps off her aunts back and makes her way over to the other two adults. Lana picks her up and puts her on her hip._

_"Hi, my name is Lena." The little girl holds out her hand. Lillian smiles at the adorable gesture._

_"Hi Lena. I'm Lillian. It's nice to meet you." She responds, giving the small girl a hand shake to which Lena giggles._

_"She's beautiful. Lionel has shown me pictures but they do her no justice." Lillian says to the other ravenette._

_Lena hides her face in her mothers neck shyly who laughs._

_"Yes well, she is her mother's child. So there's no surprise there." Dylan says and they all share a laugh when Lena lets out a tiny grumble of embarrassment._

End of Flashback.

"Wow, I'm finding all this very hard to believe considering what's transpired the last few years." Lena says.

"You're telling me." Dylan mumbles out.

"Well what do you know. Lillian wasn't always the criminal she is today. Anyone else having trouble processing this?" Alex says semi bitterly.

Dylan frowns at her tone.

"She has attacked you personally, yes?" She asks but seemingly knows the answer.

"Uh..." Alex trails off awkwardly. "You could say that." She answers glancing around.

"My apologies if this is hard to hear. But the Lillian I know is not the one you speak of. After the attack I was aware of her change in attitude." Dylan starts.

"Though while we were monitoring her and her family there were no signs of her turning into...well what you know today." She finishes.

"Yeah well, a lot had happened in the time you were gone. Things changed and so did people." Reign says as she and Kara make their presence known.

The two supers heard the whole story while making their way back. Both not really believing what they heard but know that it's true somehow.

"She seemed like such a kind and gentle woman back then, what happened?" Kara asks.

Dylan glances at Lana who is still asleep.

"The Karja attacked us that night, Lillian and Lena were getting along so well and Lana and I were in the kitchen making dinner..."

Flashback.

_"That's so cool! Do you think it's still out there in the ocean?" Little Lena asks Lillian who is sitting at the dinner table with the young girl sitting on her lap as they look at the tablet._

_"Well, the ocean is a pretty big place with a lot of unexplored mystery so maybe it does still exist." Lillian says._

_"Wow! Mama can you believe it! A shark as big as a whale! That's like...three school buses!" The little girl says excitedly._

_Lana walks over to them and puts her hand on Lillian's shoulder, then ruffling her daughter's hair._

_"It's definitely something isn't it. Who knows, maybe it's bigger than that. Maybe it's four school buses." The alien says._

_Lena's eyes widen comically and she gasps, looking to Lillian who shrugs with a smile._

_"That's crazy!" The young girl whispers dramatically looking down at the tablet in awe as she continues to watch the documentary._

_The adults laugh at her expression of wonder. It's refreshing to see such innocence in the world today._

_"Dinners almost ready, our little scientist should go wash up." Dylan says._

_Lana picks up her daughter from Lillian's lap and walks over to the kitchen sink to wash her hands, listening to her ramble about what she learned._

_Lillian gets up as well and moves to gather her things._

_"You should stay for dinner, Lana is a great cook." Dylan suggests._

_Lillian looks shocked by the offer but plays it off._

_"Oh no, that won't be necessary, I wouldn't want to over stay my welcome." She says with a shake of her head._

_"Nonsense. Stay, please. I insist." Dylan says with a kind smile._

_Lillian bites her lip, thinking about it. She glances over at the mother and daughter._

_Lena is talking a mile a minute as she washes her hands, a big excited smile on her face and her mother listening to every word with a fond expression._

_It sends a small barb at her heart, wishing she could have what they have but she pushes it down when the two turn to her with identical smiles._

_"I suppose I could if it wouldn't be too much trouble." Lillian answers, still a little unsure._

_Once the other two are done, the make their way over to the table as Dylan gets ready to put the food down._

_Before anything else can happen though, something crashes through the kitchen window._

_Lena screams in terror as a black clad figure kicks down the door with a scary looking gun and an every scarier looking face._

_"Lana, Lillian, take Lena and go upstairs now!" Dylan yells as she vaults over the kitchen counter as more figures come through the window._

_Lana holds onto her daughter as Lillian flips the dinning room table over and pushes her and Lena behind it as more figures file in through the door._

_The poor child is wailing in terror while her mother holds her._

_The figures start firing their guns, speaking in a language Lillian has never heard before. Still ducked behind the flipped table, she glances over it to see Dylan ducked behind the counter telling them to go upstairs._

_"What the hell? Who are these people. What is going on?" She whispers to herself._

_Looking at the mother and daughter she sees Lena's tears as well and Lana's both flinching with the open fire around them._

_Looking around, she spots a metal baseball bat by the wall by the T.V stand. Hears the footsteps of the intruders getting closer._

_**'This is a dumb idea.'** She thinks. She turns to the two and grabs Lana's face._

_"Lana listen to me, on my go, run upstairs with Lena, I'll be right behind you." Lillian says glancing back at Dylan who now has a bar chair in her hands and swings, hitting one of the figures in the head, dropping them instantly._

_Lana frowns and is about to protest when something crashes through the roof near the living room. Lena screams again._

_"Now! Lana, go!" Lillian instructs and bolts over to the bat, grabbing it and covering the mother and child as they run up the stairs._

_One of the figures gets to close and Lillian swings the bat, knocking them down as she follows behind them._

_They run down the small hall way to the furthest bedroom, that being Lena's. They get in and Lillian closes the door behind them. Looking around, she points to the closet._

_"Get in there and hide." She says and pulls out her phone and tosses it to Lana who frowns when she catches it._

_"Lillian?" She asks, Lena holding onto her for dear life as her sobs wreck her body._

_"Call the cops, anyone, just call for help. I'm going to help Dylan." Lillian says and stands by the door, waiting, listening to the ruckus going on downstairs._

_Then suddenly, the roof cracks and crumbles but the debris starts floating upwards and a bright blinding light shines through the night._

_Lena lets out another scream as a huge ship comes into view, the light focused on them. Lillian stares up at it, frozen in fear._

_"Lana! Lena!" Dylan yells and kicks down the door. She gasps when she sees the scene. Figures that had followed her up start attacking._

_She tries to fight them all off but the get the drop on her and knock her down. Dizzy she can barely see what's happening in front of her._

_Next thing she knows, Lana and Lena are being beamed up by the light and Lillian is struggling against the hold of three of the intruders, calling for the mother and daughter._

_Trying to shake off her dizziness, she gets up onto wobbly legs and runs over Lillian. She knocks down on while Lillian breaks free and bolts to the light._

_"Lillian wait!" She screams out and is then hit on the back of the head, she drops to her knees as black spots start to cloud her vision._

_As soon as Lillian comes into the light she starts lifting off the ground, bat still in her hands._

_She looks up in time to see on of the dark figures knock out Lana by the ship entrance and grab hold of a screaming Lena who cries for her motionless mother._

_They hold Lena down and one figure pulls out some kind of device, pointing it at Lena's face before a bright flashing light covers her small face and she screams before falling silent, unconscious._

_Lillian yells their names as she comes to the entrance, anger and fear taking over as she swings her bat as soon as she gets to the top._

_Knocking them out, she drops by the mother and child. Hearing footsteps coming. She grabs Lena, checking for a pulse and breathing a sigh of relief when she finds it._

_She moves over to Lana and does the same, finding a strong pulse._

_Looking around, she peers down to see their swimming pool just below. Making her decision, she grabs them both and drags them to the edge._

_Picking Lena up, she holds the girl against her with one arm as she prepares to jump, thinking of pulling Lana along with them._

_Before she's able though, a figure comes up behind them and grabs Lana's body. She screams and when she sees the others reaching for Lena, she acts on instinct and jumps._

_Curling her body mid air as they fall down toward the pool, Lillian tucks Lena into her and holds her protectively as they hit the water, Lillian taking up most of the impact._

_She hears an explosion above and sees an orange glow above._

_Immediately swimming up and breaking the surface with Lena still unconscious, she quickly gets out the pool, holding the small child in her arms._

_Tears run down her face as she sees that the whole house has blown up in flames and the ship disappeared. No Lana or Dylan in sight._

_She cries._

End of Flashback.

"Lana was kidnapped that night and I was powerless to stop them." Dylan says.

"I thought they got Lena and Lillian as well and I lost control of my bending, fire erupted from my hands and I had shaken the entire house which caused it to crumble." She adds.

"I had managed to get away when the cops showed up and my team found me." She looks toward Lana.

"I had not known Lillian had managed to escape with Lena. At the hospital they were taken to, the doctors who were also with Spectrum had reported that Lena had lost all her memories." She says quietly.

Lena looks down as tears start running down her face. Those very same memories, although fuzzy and blurring, coming back to her.

"They had used some kind of mind wipe device on her. Wanted to turn her into a solider like they do with all their captives." Dylan says.

"The event was then recorded and twisted before hitting the media." She says remembering.

"It was said that it was a house fire and a small explosion that killed us and that only Lena had survived. No names were mentioned though which was okay for us." She adds.

"What happened to Lena and Lillian?" Maggie asks.

"Because Lillian was not her mother or any part of her family, Lena was put into an orphanage. No memories, no nothing." Dylan answers.

"Then a week later, she was adopted by the Luthors." She adds.

"When they went back to Metropolis, myself and my team relocated to keep and eye on them while also tracking and searching for the Karja that took Lana." She says.

"We learned that Lillian never told anyone about what really happened. Not even Lionel. Whatever story she spun to keep everything under wraps really worked." She says.

"That would explain why she hates aliens so much." Kara says.

"But why me? Why did she resent me?" Lena asks, tears running down her face.

"She was probably in pain. Having failed to save your mother, and then having to see her face in you everyday...it's not unheard of." Maggie states.

"While we were monitoring her, I saw her becoming closed off and less of the woman I had known for those four years...but I had no idea the trauma had effected her this much." Dylan says sadly.

The room is silent after that.

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, I mean goddamn right? Talk about living a lie huh.
> 
> So Lillian was actually a good guy, risking her life for her friends and little Lena.
> 
> The whole miscarriage thing was something I've witnessed my mother go through. It's hard on a mother to lose a child. Unborn or not.
> 
> What will happen next though, what happened to Dylan during her mission?
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mother daughter moments. Reign is still pissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, back with a new chapter! This one is a doozy. I cried a little when writing this I won't lie. Especially when writing the scene between Reign and Dylan. Oh my heart.
> 
> I'll not spoil it with details, so lets just get into it.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 49

The next day.

"Raaaggh!" The sound of loud grunts and the absolute murder of a specialised punching bag echo through the DEO training room.

"She's been at this for hours, even under the kryptonite emitters. She should be exhausted by now." Kara says sadly.

Reign is currently down in the training room laying waste to it and it's equipment. Again. She's still a little angry.

"I tried getting her to go home but she refused to leave without Dylan who refuses to leave without Lana who is still knocked out." Cat says.

It's sad watching her frustrated girlfriend kick yet other broken bag to the other side of the room.

"I'd go down there but I don't think that's a good idea." Kara says.

"Definitely not. Even I know that when she's this angry you'd rather just leave her to work it out herself." Cat says.

"It still hurts that there's nothing I can do to help her. To ease her pain." She adds with a frown.

"I know how you feel." Kara says softly picking at the ends of her cape and biting her lip sadly.

"Lena is barely talking anyone. She won't leave Lana's bedside either. Both Dylan and Eliza had to convince her to clean up and rest." She says.

"Even then, it took Alex and Maggie to literally pull her out the room and push her into the shower. She was not happy." She adds.

"I'd imagine. What she just found out...even I don't know what to make of it." Cat says and frowns sadly.

Reign lets out an angry frustrated shout and throws the next with so much force at the wall it explodes, sand just falling all over the place.

"What's worse...we know that's not the whole story. We still don't know what happened to Dylan for her to just disappear for two years." Kara says.

"Hate to see what will happen when that story comes out." Cat mumbles.

Reign drops to the floor groaning and covers her face, emotionally exhausted, angry tears in her eyes. She doesn't even know why she's mad.

It's like it effects her that much. If anything, it's Lena that should be in here raging on all the equipment.

Maybe she's angry on her behalf because Lena doesn't even know what to feel right now. Her best friend is so confused by the revelations.

The door to the training room opens and a familiar presence makes herself known.

"Unless you're here to train, I want to be alone right now." Reign says, not even looking up.

"You know, you used to say the same thing, when you were mad at me or at yourself. Or when you were just mad in general." Dylan says as she enters.

"Then when night fell you would sneak into my room and cuddle into me after locking yourself away from everyone." She sits down beside her daughter.

"You hate being alone, mija, even if you think you need it." She adds.

"Yeah well, I'm not that little girl anymore." Reign mumbles.

"You did that the night before I left for my mission." Dylan points.

"And I have I done it since?" Reign asks bitterly, looking up at her mother with angry eyes. Dylan deflates.

"I rest my case." She says and covers her face again.

Dylan sighs and looks around. She's seen her daughter's anger since she returned. She felt it. And she knows why. She also knows Reign won't talk when she's like this.

Only one way to get it out of her.

She gets up from the mat and looks around. She sees the kryptonite emitters panel on the wall and walks over to it.

Analysing it for a minute, she turns it all the way up. Reign feels the effects and if Kara was in the room right now, she'd probably pass out.

"What is she doing?" Kara asks when she sees this.

"Reign's being blinded by her emotions. Rage mostly. This is only way to get through to her when she's in this state." Lena says as she joins the two blondes.

"What way exactly?" Alex asks as she, Maggie and Eliza join them at the upper level window as well, watching them from the top.

"Let her vent." Lena says simply with a small sad smile.

"I told you I want to be alone." Reign says as she sits up.

Dylan stays quiet as she makes her way back to the mat. She looks at her daughter with soft seriousness.

Reign growls and gets up, turning away from her mother and walking over to the punching bag. Already knowing what her mother wants but refusing.

"You are angry at me. But you are hurting even more." Dylan. Reign says nothing, she just strikes the bag hard.

"Holding onto your anger will not help anyone, mija. Especially you." Dylan says.

Still Reign says nothing, only strikes the bag harder.

"You've felt this way for a while. I know you have, deep inside. Your chi is blocked and your mind wild." Dylan says.

Another hard strike, the chain shaking.

"Just talk to me. Yell at me, do something other than ignore me and brush me off like my reappearance didn't just open the lock you had on all those emotions and thoughts you had kept deep inside." Dylan says sternly.

"Rrraaaah!" Reign exclaims as she delivers a fateful blow to the bag, the material ripping and sand falling out as the chain snaps and the bag goes flying.

"Shut up! You don't get to talk to me like you know me after disappearing without an explanation!" Reign yells as she turns to her mother.

"Damn..." Kara whistles.

"Guys..." Maggie trails off.

They look at her, her eyes are wide and her jaw on the floor.

"How did she do that without her powers?" She asks.

They all gasp at the realisation. Lena steps closer to the glass, heart beating rapidly as fear creeps in.

Reign's eyes are glowing bright red, jaw tight, face hard, voice echoing. This is not good.

"Oh no." She whispers.

Reign steps forward, walking towards her mother with blinding rage.

"You left us! You left me! I needed you!" She says.

Dylan is not phased by Reign's change in demeanor, she just watches and listens.

"And I know, that whatever happened on that mission, no matter how or where you were captured, you could have made it out. You could have escaped." Reign says.

Dylan says nothing.

"I'm right aren't I. Of course I am. You know why, because I know you too. You purposely stayed captured! You could have came back!" Reign yells, her rage building.

Dylan takes a deep breath and centers herself, shifting her weight and grounding herself.

"You're right. I did." She says.

"Rraah!" Reign snaps at the confirmation and charges at her mother.

Dylan evades her, sensing what her daughter was about to do. She knows what happens next. She knows what she must do.

"Why!" Reign yells again and charges.

Dylan evades again, but stays in range and blocks Reign's attacks, using her airbending, which is the only kind of bending she currently has in this room.

"I had too." Dylan says.

Though she can't get anything else out as Reign starts attacking again, blinded by her emotions and her rage and hurt corrupting her thoughts.

"Oh my god! We have to get down there!" Kara says and is about to move when Lena stops her.

"No! It's too dangerous. With the kryptonite emitters at full force you'll drop before Rei even gets to you." Lena says.

"And even if they weren't, you wouldn't stand a chance against her when she is in this state." She adds and looks at them through the glass with tears in her eyes.

"It isn't just Reign in there now." She says.

"You abandoned me!" Reign yells

She lets out a fury of fists. Dylan managing to evade and block them all, only hissing because of the force.

"I would never do that, Reign, and you know it!" Dylan says and evades a high kick, grabbing her leg and sweeping the other, dropping Reign on her back.

"I thought I did! And yet here we are!" Reign says as she hops back up and spears her mother down to the ground.

Dylan wrestles with her daughter on the floor. She manages to flip them over but Reign delivers a hard kick to her chest, sending her flying off her and a good distance away.

Dylan uses her airbending to break her fall. She rubs the sore spot, but her heart hurting more at the broken look of betrayal on her baby's face.

"We have got to do something!" Cat says looking down at the scene in horror at the mother and daughter.

"There's nothing we can do!" Lena says and holds her chest, tears falling freely.

"They're going to kill each other!" Alex says, Maggie having to physically hold her back from doing something stupid like going down there.

"It was a decision I made on instinct! We never knew it would end up this way!" Dylan says and she sends a blast of air at Reign, sending her back.

Reign recovers, barely hearing her mother, just seeing red.

"I don't care! You could have come back! You could have come home! And you choose not to!" Reign rages and charges.

Dylan moves in as well and the two meet in the middle. Clashing like titans.

"I wanted too! I almost did! But I had to stay! It was bigger than me!" Dylan says as she ducks another strike.

"And more important than your own daughter!?" Reign screams and delivers a swift kick to Dylan's side.

"Ah!" The elemental yelps in pain.

Reign picks her up and slams her into the mat, straddling her, her eyes an intense red as she stares down at her mother.

"You were the reason we stayed away! We did it to protect you and Lena! They had already tried to take her once before, I was not going to let that happen again. Especially because I knew they'd find you as well." Dylan tries to explain.

Reign is too far gone to hear anything right now. Her mind is foggy, her heart heavy and her instincts on over drive.

"Do you have any idea what that did to us!?" Reign screams and throws a punch which Dylan manages to evade by moving her head.

"That's it! I'm going down there!" Kara says and starts walking away.

"Don't." Lena says grabbing onto her cape.

"Please just let them handle this, I want to go down there just as bad and it's taking everything in me to not throw myself between them." She says desperately.

"We can't let them tear each other apart Lena. Reign is clearly unstable and she could seriously hurt Dylan." Eliza says.

"Dylan taught Reign everything she knows. She knows how she works. You think this is bad? This is just them arguing." Lena says.

"You should see them really fight. They have to go out doors to an deserted area with wide open spaces where there is no one to get caught in the cross fire." She adds.

"The only difference now is Reign is stuck in a rage fit clouded by the Worldkiller instinct and programming inside of her, she is in a state between the two." She says.

"Dylan is the only one who can get her out of this one." She finishes.

Reign is screaming and swinging at her mother. Dylan managing to evade or deflect most of the attacks but she's not as fast as Reign.

"I needed you! You were gone and I needed you! She started showing up in my dreams! I started hearing her voice again!" Reign yells.

Dylan stares up at her daughter with so much pain in her eyes. Reign has started crying a little bit.

 _'Now's my chance. Any time now. I just need to wait for an opening.'_ She thinks as she avoids more strikes.

"She was echoing in my soul! I could feel her! Telling me to do all these horrible things! To everyone! To Lena! I nearly killed her!" Reign yells as her hard mask starts to crack and more tears start to fall.

At a pause in Reign's attacks, Dylan seizes the opportunity and manages to push Reign off her with a gush of wind.

Reign doesn't move far and growls. Both on their knees, not bothering to get up, Reign takes a swing at Dylan, who uses her metal bending to pull the broken chain lying on the floor towards her.

She grasps it and just in time, catches Reign's wrist as she swings, holding it. Reign growls again and uses her free hand to swing.

Using the same tactic, Dylan catches the other wrist and pulls on the ends of the chain until Reign's arms cross over each other on her chest.

Then Dylan surges forward, embracing her daughter and holding her with all her might, hands clutching both the chains and her baby in place.

Reign struggles against the hold, swearing and yelling at her mother, trying to break out of the hold.

"Let me go! Don't touch me!" She cries out. Thrashing on her knees.

Dylan hold her tighter, holding Reign's head to her heart, tears falling from her eyes but she says nothing.

"I said let!...me!....go! Don't fucking touch me!" Reign still struggles.

Though the fight in her slowly starts to fade, her heavy heart taking on more weight as her mind begins to clear.

"Let go! Don't touch- *choked sob* let me go! Don't! *choked sob* let me go!...don't *choked sob* let me go..." she sobs into her mothers chest.

Her hands fisted into Dylan's top, her whole body trembling as sobs wreck her form. Holding onto her mother for dear life.

"Don't let me go...Don't let me go...please...Don't let me go..." she whispers through her cries as she goes limp in Dylan's arms.

Dylan lets go of her hold on the chains and they drop from Reign's wrists.

Feeling her hands free, she immediately latches onto her mother, the two pulling each other closer as they cry through all the pain and anger at both each other, and themselves.

The others watch with sullen faces, they've never seen Reign so broken before. The girl is breaking down in the middle of the training room, in the arms of the woman she tried to beat up. Her mother no less.

All the pent up emotions she was keeping inside was finally let loose. She feels lighter although with a heavy heart.

"Promise me we'll never fight like that." Eliza says to her daughters. Seeing the devastation on Dylan's face at having to fight with her child.

"I don't think we could if we wanted too." Alex says softly, heart sore for her friend who has is both literally and figuratively one of the strongest people she knows.

"Will they be okay? I mean that was intense." Maggie asks.

"They'll be fine. This wouldn't be the first time. Though I am a little mad at Ray for not telling me she's been hearing that devil inside of her. And not just that one slip up." Lena says sadly.

Kara feels a little guilty because Reign had told her the day she asked Reign for advice on her and Lena's date.

Reign had made her swear not to tell anyone. Especially not Lena.

"Do you think she'll okay now that she's got all of it out of her system?" Cat asks, worried about her girlfriend.

"It will take some time, but I'm sure she'll be okay." Lena says.

"What I want to know though, is what happened. Why did Dylan stay captive if she could have escaped. And what Lana has to do with it." She adds.

"It is not a pleasant story." A new voice says.

They all turn around and gasp in shock.

"You need to work on your security in this place. I literally walked around here, injured, and no one stopped me." Lana says, leaning against the wall, holding her side looking drowsy.

Lena's breath gets caught in her throat when she meets her mother's eyes, who's widen apon seeing her.

"L-Lena..." the elemental says breathlessly, tears in her eyes. She tries to push off the wall but hisses, clutching her side.

A sudden draft washes over everyone and suddenly Dylan is standing beside Lana. Reign appears behind Lena and Cat immediately brings her in for a hug.

"Lana, you should be resting." Dylan says.

"Lynie, I am fine." Lana says, still staring at Lena who is staring back.

"Fine?! You can barely hold yourself up." Dylan says.

Lana says nothing and pushing off the wall, hobbling over to the group with her friends help keeping her on her feet.

Lena is frozen in her place and Lana is just crying silent tears as she looks at her daughter.

Her hand trembling as she reaches up wanting to touch Lena's face but ultimately freezes, realising that even though this is her daughter. This is also a complete stranger.

Twenty years. She hasn't seen her baby for twenty years. Her daughter, didn't even know what really happened. For twenty years.

Lena on the other hand is internally panicking but is drawn to this woman. A pull. A strong one, like she can feel the energy.

She can see Lana is struggling as well, her hand just hovering, inches from her face, wanting to touch her.

Everything in her is screaming to step away, that she doesn't know this woman. All those years of maternal neglect done by Lillian is on the surface telling her to stop before she gets hurt again.

She leans into Lana's hand.

As soon as they make contact, electricity surges through both women, like a connection and suddenly all those memories as a child come flooding back to Lena instantly.

Overwhelmed, she gasps as every feeling attacks her and her mind works on making sense of these forgotten memories.

Everything she's seen, heard and felt. Everything she knew. From the moment of understanding to that fateful night it was all ripped away.

Lana feels everything Lena feels and they both let out a sob.

"My baby girl..." Lana whispers, taking Lena's face in both her hands.

"Mama..." Lena's voice cracks as she immediately moves into her mothers arms, clutching her and finally feeling like every puzzle piece is in it's place.

Lana holds her tight, the void that was left in her soul finally filled with her everything in her arms.

Feeling her heartbeat, listening to her breathing, her scent. Just being in this moment with the one thing that kept her from caving into the darkness.

It feels like all the pain and suffering they had to endure is worth it for just this one moment. Being in each other's arms after being separated for so long.

It feels like coming home.

A faint blue glow emits from Lena's hands, little wisps of energy swirling around her fingers.

"Ay whoa...what the..." Maggie says staring at them in shock.

"Uh...I hate to break up this beautiful moment, really I do but..uh...Lee...you're...glowing." Alex says.

The two ravenettes break apart and Lena looks down at her hands and gasps.

"What the hell, what's happening?" She asks confused, looking over them, the energy just swirls every time she moves.

"Huh, well would you look at that." Dylan says with a small smile.

Lana lets out a wet laugh, looking at Lena with so much pride.

"I'm not going to lie, I didn't think it was possible, but you two do always find a knack for proving me wrong don't you." Dylan says.

"Want to fill us in on what's going on with my best friend there, mami." Reign comments.

"I thought it spoke for itself but now I realise you've never actually seen an energy bender since Lana was the only one from our fleet." Dylan says.

"I'm an energy bender?" Lena asks with shock in her voice, excitement and a little fear there as well.

"Awesome." Reign mumbles in awe.

"Pretty impressive seeing as you're only half elemental. Energy bending is the purest form of bending, also the most rare and difficult to control." Lana says and puts her hand on Lena's shoulder.

"It takes the mind, soul and body, and if you are handling, what I'm assuming is your first time, like this already. I'd say you've got good balance." She adds.

"I don't understand. What does this mean?" Lena asks with child like wonder.

"It means you've found your center. At such a young age as well. I am a little envious." Lana says.

"My...my center?" Lena frowns, looking down at her hands.

"What's in here." Lana puts her hand on Lena's heart, feeling the strong thump under her palm.

"I...Don't...I Don't know what that is." Lena says, still confused.

Lana chuckles.

"I said you've found, baby girl. Not that you understand it." She says.

"So what happens now?" Kara asks.

"Well, she might have good control over it, but it's fully connected to her being now meaning things are about to change." Lana says.

"Before it was just a feeling or an instinct. Now it's tangible. It will become a manifestation of her. She must learn to control it." Dylan says.

"Still not following." Maggie mumbles.

Then Lana gasps and her face shows horror and fear.

"Lynie..." she looks up at Dylan, her eyes glistening.

Dylan frowns in concern but once she realises what has Lana so afraid she gasps as well.

"Guys?" Reign says.

"I can't lose you her again." Lana whispers, tears falling from her eyes and Dylan brings her in for a hug.

"You won't. I promise." Dylan says.

"What's wrong, what is she talking about?" Alex asks.

"The Karja. If Lena is like Lana, they will come for her as well. That was the whole point of me staying away." Dylan says.

Everyone turns to Lena when she gasps and holds her chest. Lana and Kara are immediately at her side.

"Look at me baby girl." Lana says softly and Lena looks up at her through pained eyes mixed with fear and confusion.

"Mama...What's happening?" Lena asks terrified.

"What is this, my head, my chest...it hurts. I can't stop it...make it stop please.." she starts crying.

"What's going on, what is she saying?" Kara asks worried.

"Now that her powers have manifested, all that comes with it has as well. She's experiencing her first emotional overload." Lana says.

She puts her thumb on Lena's forehead and and her other hand on her chest, she hands glowing a faint blue.

Lena slowly starts to calm down before she goes limp in Kara's arms, drowsy but still awake.

"That should block out the emotional transmissions she was picking up for now." Lana says.

"She's an empath now, meaning she will be able to know and feel what others are feeling as well. Feel what they are thinking as well. It's going to take some getting used to." Dylan says.

Lana then hisses and holds her side.

"I think we've had enough excitement for one day. You both need to rest." Eliza says.

"You need another healing session. Using your powers took a little out of you." Dylan says.

"I am fine Lynie." Lana states.

Dylan scoops her up and she yelps then smacks the woman's chest with a glare.

"I was not asking." The brunette says.

"Doctor Danvers, will you help me set up again?" She asks and Eliza nods.

"Take Lena home. Tomorrow we shall pick all this up and discuss what the next plan of action is." Dylan says to them.

Kara picks Lena up bridal style as well and nods.

The three older woman leave the hall way while the others stand there.

"I guess we should go back to our place. It's quiet there." Reign states softly.

They all nod, knowing now is not exactly the time to argue. A lot has happened and really, they all just need a little breather and rest.

"I know you said your lives were strange, but I was not expecting anything like this." Cat says as they start making their way through the building towards the garage.

"Neither did we."

Later.

The girls are just sitting around the living room, talking quietly as Lena sleeps peacefully on Kara's chest.

There's no T.V on, just soft music playing through the room. They ordered some food and are talking about what happened today and yesterday.

Reign had called Spectrum to get an update from Ty, Lucy and Roku. The others that were found on the ship are being treated.

The ship itself is being searched. Reports and statements are being made and a few leads and information has come in that will be helpful to the investigation.

The Big Blue family has been reunited, mother, father and the twins. They are currently still being held at Spectrum and being checked up on.

Apparently after the attack, the Karja had taken the son and the mother. The father tried to save them but also had to stop them from taking his daughter.

So they went into hiding in the mountains, hoping the mother and son would find them.

Lucy had made her way to the DEO to give the update but also check on Dylan and Lana. It was agreed that when they were done there that both of them will be staying here at Lena and Reign's place.

There was no room for argument. Lana is still in need of a lot of healing and resting time. Not to mention she is the only one who will be able to help Lena with her new abilities.

Can't exactly do that when she's injured so badly that it hurts to move or even breathe. Not to mention the trauma of what they had been through has yet to hit home.

Seeing their daughters after being away for as long as each of them were kinda took there mind off why they had been gone in the first place.

There's still that talk as well. Why Dylan stayed, why Lana was captured, why are they after them in general and what makes them so special.

Then there's also what they will do about this investigation next. They got the information they need, information that still has to be shared.

What's the plan of action. What will happen to Dylan and Lana as well as the rest of the squadron that disappeared with them.

Will they be reinstated? Do they want to be? They had been assumed dead for years, what happens now?

There's still so much to do before all of this is over. And that's not even mentioning Lillian which is a whole other story altogether.

Cat and Reign had spoken to Carter and Jess. Reign had of course mentioned what happened and Jess immediately understood what was asked.

Cat and Reign decided it was best they not tell Carter about what really happened. He was just excited he got to stay with his buddy longer.

Dylan and Lana were reluctant to stay at the DEO longer because they still needed to be briefed and questioned, though refused to reveal everything unless the rest were present.

They just wanted to be with their girls. Eliza was the one that ultimately convinced them to cooperate.

The blonde has been having her own flood of emotions as well. Finding about Lillian has thrown her into a loop.

Knowing she's responsible for what happened to Jeremiah, then hearing about what she happened to her in that past. It's been messing with her.

Lana was not happy to hear about that either. She cried for two hours straight. It's a good thing Lena was not there or else she would have picked up on her mother's devastation and that would have been disastrous.

Alex is also having an internal battle after hearing about every thing. Maggie obviously sensed this but also knows Alex will eventually say something.

Witnessing both mother daughter reunions had really done a number on everyone. There were many tears and many more to come for sure.

Still more to be revealed and still a lot to be done before all of this is all over.

Kara just hopes this will all turn out okay and that no one has to lose anyone else in any kind of way.

She's feeling bitter sweet about everything. Happy her friends have reunited with their family but also it makes her miss her own family.

The family on Krypton. Krypton itself. That's something she knows will never happen though.

With all that's happened and is currently happening, with all the secrets coming out and the new discoveries...

Things are definitely about to get more interesting.

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit! I mean damn. Poor Rei Rei though. She was so mad. Dylan having to fight her daughter.
> 
> I had to have them fight. Reign's programming had to have some effect on her during all of this. Luckily Dylan knows what's up.
> 
> So now Lena has activated her power potential. That's going to be fun to explore. Of courses, the disadvantages will be there as well.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moms, Lena and Maggie bond. Everyone discusses the next plan of action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ho! What's up everyone here's a new chapter. Just a little fluff before the real fun begins.
> 
> And by fun I mean bombs apon bombs. It's going to be a doozy.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 50

The next day.

Lena wakes up to the smell of bacon and eggs and the sound of laughter. Blinking her eyes open, she recognizes that she is in her room.

The events from the day before coming back. Reign blowing up and fighting with Dylan, then full on breaking down.

Her mother. Her mother telling her she somehow an elemental, energy bender or some shit like that.

An overwhelming sensation that suddenly over took her head giving her a headache from hell and her chest feeling like it is going to explode.

 _'Jesus fuck, what was that. Damn that was just weird.'_ Lena thinks as she gets out of bed. Looking around she sees Kara's Supergirl suit laying on the chair in the corner.

She also sees a glass of water and some tablets on the bedside table.

 _'Bless her soul.'_ Lena smiles when she sees a cute little note beside them with her name written on it in Kara's hand writing.

Picking up the note, her smile gets brighter as she reads the contents.

_'Good morning gorgeous. I hope the headache isn't too bad when you wake up. Lana said this is normal the first time it happens but gets easier. Anyway the rest of us just went down to the DEO to check on some things as well as Spectrum._

_Seems like we might have scared the Karja a bit because we can't locate any sign of them. It sucks and Alex, Reign and Dylan definitely are not happy about that._

_I was thinking of waking you but you just looked so cute and beautiful. Besides you needed the rest. I know how hard these last few days have been on you._

_You're definitely a lot stronger than I thought and I think I just fell even more in love with you. Especially when Lana and Dylan spoke of your little baby stories. Dylan even showed us pictures._

_You were so cute! Even then you were a little nerd, taking things apart and trying to figure out how they worked. Anyways we won't be long._

_Love you lots. <3 <3 _

_K.D.'_

Lena giggles softly as she puts the letter back and takes the pain meds. She then decides to hop into the shower before heading out.

Once she's cleaned up, she checks her phone. A couple messages from Jess about L-Corp related stuff with the occasional ask of worry because she heard about what happened.

A few messages from Reign as well, telling her what they were discussing down at HQ and how she will strap Lena down if she leaves the house.

Apparently, until she can get a little more control over her new found abilities, she is to stay out of the field.

A decision every decided on but her. She rolls her eyes at that but reluctantly has to agree because that was a fucking weird and painful experience. Definitely not something she wants to have happen while she out in the field.

A few loving messages and information reports from her dear girlfriend accompanied by thousands of emojis and adorable pictures of her at the DEO with Alex.

Alex too had sent a few, asking how she's feeling and also updating her on their current status. So far they have nothing on where the Karja are but apparently Dylan might have an idea but they won't know until she gets back from Spectrum with Lucy and Reign.

Maggie just sent her memes. Which made her laugh. She can always count on the detective to be her comic relief when everything is just too serious and overwhelming.

Sending back a few of her own texts, Lena makes her way to the common room where she spots Lana, Eliza, Cat and Maggie all sitting by the kitchen counter.

She blinks in surprise at first, seeing her birth mother walking up and down with purpose next to Eliza, the two of them making breakfast.

"Good morning! You sleep well? How's the head?" Lana asks with a bright smile when she spots a frozen Lena at the door way.

"I uh...fine, I guess. Still got a bit headache though." Lena stumbles through her words, still having a little trouble with the scene so familiar yet so foreign.

"That is to be expected. It is the block I put on you to stop the empathic transmissions. The restriction will be a little heavy for a while but it will soon fade once you have a little more control over it." Lana explains likes its the most normal thing in the world.

 _'Still weird.'_ Lena thinks. But alas, she joins the others at the counter, sitting beside Maggie who is giving her a knowing but comforting smirk.

How that works, Lena has no idea but is grateful for it.

"You're going to teach me how to do that right. Because that will come in very handy at work if this is going to be my new normal." Lena decides to start light.

"Ha! I would definitely like to have your powers for my job. Do you know how much easier it would be to know how people feel in my line of work." Maggie jumps in.

"I imagine it would be quite difficult at times considering the types of cases a detective like yourself has to endure. The emotional baggage would be great." Lana says with a frown. 

"True...but at least I'll know and in turn, figure out a correct approach without making anyone feel worse and help them." Maggie points out.

Not at all phased by the idea of having to carry the burden of endless sadness and devastation of other people on her shoulders if it means she can help lesson the pain. 

Everyone smiles at this and the Latina blushes under the attention. Not used to so much fondness and pride thrown her way. Especially from mother figures.

"I have only know you all for a short time. Barely two days, and already I can tell each of you are strong willed individuals." Lana says.

"The fruit of a hard lived life. Many battles overcome." she adds.

"It's definitely been a road to ride but, I say we all turned out pretty okay." Cat says and everyone nods in agreement.

"The only frustrating thing about all this is that it is the greatest most interesting story this world will never know because I can't write it." The media mongral adds.

Everyone chuckles at this.

"Unfortunately that will be the case a lot from now on. More stories like this will pop up and it's going to have to stay in the dark." Eliza says knowingly.

"This definitely would have made a great reality show." Maggie says.

"Oh yes, definitely. More than enough crazy and drama. What's more exciting than a family of aliens, secret government agencies and tortured souls with death wishes." Lena says with a chuckle and Maggie snorts.

"We do tend to throw ourselves right into the belly of the beast. Life insurance definitely doesn't cover what we get up to." The detective says.

"It must be a nightmare for you, Eliza. Both your daughters and now future daughter's in law running head first into danger." Lana says to the blonde beside her.

"Oh yes. Though I'm sure you know the feeling. Dylan told us about how you would scream at her when she came home in bruises." Eliza says as they dish up breakfast.

Lana chuckles.

"It was always hypocritical of me to do so seeing as I used to do the same. Though knowing what happens in the field made it a lot more difficult to watch her leave. Especially after we found Reign and when Lena was born." she says.

"They used to hate it when she left. Not as much as she did though. My baby girl used to get mad at me for letting her go." Lana says with a fond smile and Lena blushes, groaning and dropping her head on the table.

"She might have been young but she understood to some degree. Though she was always hyper when Dylan came back. Even then she wanted to be like her." Lana walks around the counter with two plates.

She sets them down in front of the two youngest and then gives Lena a gentle kiss on the head.

"Nice to see some things haven't changed." She says and Lena groans again while Maggie snickers.

"Thank the Lord above Carter has no interest in becoming anything along those lines. I don't think I will survive that." Cat says.

"Hey, he's going to be around Reign and the rest of us a lot more now, never say never." Eliza teases.

"Don't jinx it." Cat playfully glares.

"So, do we have a plan for what we are going to do next?" Maggie asks.

"We're waiting on a status report. We might have the ship but it looks like they got rid of any information kept on it during the attack two days ago." Eliza says.

"Kara mentioned that Dylan might have an idea of what they're planning and where we might find them." Lena says.

"If she means what I think she means, then we're going to need to be prepared." Lana says.

"What exactly are we up against?" Maggie asks.

"I'm not entirely sure. During the course of my imprisonment, I haven't really seen much of what they have been doing. I only know that they needed me, more specifically my power, for a lot of things." Lana says rubbing her arms.

It's then that Lena sees all the scars that cover them. There are so many and Lena is remembering seeing Lana suspended in that glass cage hooked up to that contraption.

Sensing her daughters sadness, she gives her a comforting smile, telling her she's alright. Lena smiles back sadly but says nothing.

"Why your power though? Don't get me wrong, I've heard what you can do but, what exactly makes it something they want so badly?" Maggie asks.

"The mind is a powerful thing. You can do anything with it if you know how to. It's a blessing to be able to do what I can, but also very dangerous because the mind is limitless." Lana explains.

"Limitless power in the wrong hands means limitless destruction. I can control energy. The very essence of life. All with just a thought. Bend matter to my will." she says.

She lifts up her hand and a soft blue glow emits from it. She turns her attention to the small potted plant on the counter, wilting just a bit.

Waving her hand, the blue wisps snake over to it and seep into the flower. Suddenly it starts to glow faintly as well and straightens up, no more wilting, now one hundred percent healthy and beautiful.

"Whoa..." Lena says in awe at what her mother just did.

She looks down at her own hands in wonder. _'Can I do all that too?'_ she thinks.

"That. Was. Awesome." Maggie says with just as much childlike wonder.

"Facinating!" Eliza says with wide eyes. The science brain on overdrive.

"I have no idea what just happened but I'm positive that's not how nature works." Cat says staring at the plant like it lied to her.

"Yes it is quite an extraordinary thing on this planet though rare on my own, this is normal." Lana starts.

"But as I said. It is as dangerous as it is beautiful." she says and then turns her hand, closing it into a fist.

The plant glows again, shakes, the shriveles down like the life is getting sucked out of it. The wisps of blue energy escaping and circling it until there's nothing left but soil.

Everyone gasps and Lana smiles down at the pot sadly.

"With what I can heal I can also destroy. And that is only scratching the surface of what my kind are capable of." she says.

Lena looks down at her hands with a different perspective now.

"With our empathic abilities, not only can we sense and feel another's emotions and mind but we can in some way minipulate them as well." Lana carries on.

"It is not ideal as it is its own danger as well. It effects us as well. The thing with us is that it's a connection. With everything we do. We connect and thus we become part of what we connect with." she says and her eyes down cast, shadows cross over her green eyes.

"It is why I left Spectrum. As strong as I am, I just could not handle all of it. I've seen and felt too much. Had to do things I'm not proud of in order to survive." she says sadly.

Lena feels a tingle and a tug at her heart. Her chest swelling and pulling as a shiver runs up her spine and into the back of her mind.

A rush of regret, guilt, devastation and pain runs through her and her own eyes well up with tears. These aren't her emotions and that knowledge alone pains her because she knows it's her mother's.

"That's how they managed to control the clones they made. But how is that possible? Energy isn't technically tangible." Eliza says and rubs the older woman's back comfortingly.

"It is if it is contained. But also keep in mind this is not normal energy. I do not know how to explain it." Lana says.

"The best I could do is show you. I make intangible energy tangible. I make imagination real. I had a weapon, I made it from my own energy. I wish I could show you but I seemed to have lost it." She adds.

"No matter though, it only works for me so if it was found it cannot do any harm when deactivated." she finishes.

Lena, Eliza and Maggie all share a look.

"Yeah, I'm still not following but this is definitely fascinating. No wonder Carter loves all these science fiction stuff." Cat says then her eyes widen comically. 

"Please don't tell me I'm turning into a nerd. I've lived this long without seeing Stars Wars and I don't want to go down that road of binge watching the whole series." Cat says.

Every chuckles at the truly horrified look on the blondes face at her sudden realization.

"Well I don't know what we can do about that, Miss Grant but as for you, Mama, I think we might have found your staff." Lena says with a smile.

Lana's eyes widen and her mouth drops open.

"Also Lena and the others were playing with it and neatly took Kara and Ray Ray's heads off with it. Or so I heard. Also Winn showed me the video." Maggie says into her cup of coffee.

Lena smacks her arm with a _'Dude! What the hell?!'_ expression and the detective just laughs.

"I thought you were supposed to have good aim, Little Luthor. That shot you took sucked, baby sis." Maggie teases.

"I need to see this video. Lena never misses according to Reign." Eliza says.

"Wait wait, it worked?" Lana asks in shock.

Lena just nods while trying to shove Maggie off her chair but the Latina just giggles and slaps her hands away.

"Huh. Interesting. Not only were you strong enough to actually activate it, but you seem to have enough control to connect and weild it. At least to some degree." Lana says with shining pride in her eyes as she watches her daughter.

"Yeah, as awesome as it was to actually work with. It didn't feel right. So I left it after that one little test run. It was only to see if our hunch about me not being fully human was accurate." Lena says and blushes.

"No I see. I suspect it would feel that way. When I made it, I made it specifically for me. I'd imagine it would be a little uncomfortable for someone else." Lana says.

"It was beautifully crafted. Hand made I can see. Though I also know my girls are a little scared to go near it." Eliza say.

"Alex used Reign as a shield. I saw the video too." Cat chuckles at the memory.

"Again. Highly unfortunate that I cannot make a story out of this." she adds with a smirk.

"Though I do have a new respect for all of you. I don't know how you deal with all of this. I've just joined this crazy club and already I feel like I'm both ten years younger and older than I am. How does that work." she says sincerely.

"You get used to it." Eliza and Lana say in unison.

Suddenly they all hear a whoosh and two loud but gentle thumps coming from the balcony followed by two voices as the two new comers enter the estate.

"Guess they're back. I wonder how it went." Maggie says and checks her phone.

Just as she does, Alex, J'onn, Winn and Lucy walk through the door, then another soft thud at the balcony where Dylan lands just behind Reign and Kara as they all enter the kitchen area.

"I smell bacon." Reign says.

"Good thing we made enough to feed an army and then some." Lana says with cheery smile.

"I'm starving. Kara stole my breakfast this morning." Alex grumbles as she slides onto Maggie's lap, the detective kissing her cheek while Alex eats off her plate.

"Well all know you would have given it to me anyway." Kara says with a shrug and a smug smile.

She kisses Lena softly before picking her up off the chair. Lenz squeals in surprise and the glares at her girlfriend when Kara sits down and puts her on her lap. Kara just smiles again.

Reign smirks at Cat who shakes her head.

"Don't even think about it. This comfortable. I'm not moving." Cat says but then squeaks when Reign chuckles and picks her up, repeating what Kara did.

Cat hits her with a nearby dish cloth and everyone laughs at the Kryptonians antics.

Dylan high fives her daughter and kisses Lena on the head before making her way over to her best friend who giggles at the rest.

"Yep. Some things never change." the older ravenette says.

"Gay!" Lucy and Maggie halla and high five Winn who has doubled over laughing. 

"Well since everyone is here how about we all just have a nice breakfast before getting down to business. I believe Miss Nightly and Agent Lane have some new for us." J'onn says.

"Agreed."

Later.

"Alright let's start from the beginning. Miss Nightly." J'onn says as they all sit in the living room to discuss the next plan of action.

"Okay, well the first and most obvious reason we've been trying to stop the Karja was to get Lana back and stop them from kidnapping others." Dylan starts.

"Seeing as they had one of our own who was also retired, not to mention the Karja are extremely dangerous, we had to keep the search classified and amongst myself and my team." She adds.

"The day I left we had received Intel on a weapons shipment coming in that had suspious officers around them. Naturally we went to investigate." she says.

"We found that is was the Karja and that the weapons they were transporting were highly dangerous." she adds.

"We tailed them until they got what we assumed was a storage unit for them but we were to late to realize it was an ambush." she says.

She shares a look with Lana who grabs her hand in comfort.

"The ambush was for me. And for you two." She says and looks at Reign and Lena who both frown.

"They already knew about the two of us and apparently they had been searching all over for us since we managed to escape." Lana says.

"Then they found out about you two as well. Somehow, they must have known that you two were agents on my team as well and were hoping you would be with me that day." Dylan says with a sad smile.

"I'd have never been so grateful to have had you both off a mission with me." she says.

Lena and Reign share a heart broken look at seeing their mentor and mothers so devastated.

"They had used Lana as bait to get me to surrender." Dylan says softly.

Lana squeezes her hand.

"The entire team was captured and we were knocked out, taken to an unknown location. I don't remember much of what it looked like. They kept sedating us." Dylan frowns.

"Somewhere along the line I had broken out my containment and found Lana. I tried to set her free...thats when I caught wind of something they were planning." Dylan adds.

"They were experimenting on us, and draining Lana of her power, weaponising it but it wasn't the worst part." she says.

"They're creating some kind of device that can either control others or destroy all life on this planet. I'm not sure which." Dylan says.

"Lynie and I both agreed to stay captive to gain more information on this. We couldn't just leave knowing that something like this was out there. And there is nowhere else we could have gotten any of this from the outside." Lana says.

"Not just that but they actually wanted me to escape. Because they knew if I did, I'd lead them straight to you two. Probably the strongest being on the planet and the daughter of an energy bender." Dylan adds.

"That's why you stayed away." Reign says softly. Cat, who is sitting on her lap, gives her a comforting hug, head on her chest knowing it will help the brunette calm down.

"The only sure way to keep the two of you safe and still get information and try and sabotage their plans from the inside." Dylan nods.

"I ordered the rest of my team to escape but when have they ever listened to me." She says with a fond chuckle.

"So over the course of the last two years, we've been gathering Intel, slowing down their plans and just trying to survive." Dylan says.

"We almost failed once, they were about to do something drastic but the invasion cut them off and one of their strong holds were destroyed during the battle." Lana says.

"Well...at least one good thing came out of that mess." Lena mumbles into Kara's shoulder.

"That was when we decided it was time to make our move." Lana says.

"When they transported us to a fallen ship we planned an escape. Learned the lay out of the ship, gathered supplies. They were dumb enough to put me in a vessel submerged in water, my strongest element. Idiots." Dylan rolls her eyes.

"I think it's safe to say our plan did work for a while." Lana says sadly.

"After they recaptured us when we freed our blue friends, they put us both in special containment units as you saw. It was a little harder to work that way but we managed." Dylan says and they both shiver, rubbing their arms.

"Anyway eventually we found out that they were going to escalate production on their weapons as well as test their new creation. We couldn't let that happen so, we acted. That's when you found me." Dylan adds.

"What are they planning and where is these weapons?" Lucy asks.

"There is a underground system just out side city limits near the edge of the desert up north if the Intel we got was correct." Dylan answers.

"Unfortunately that place is unreachable if we go in guns blazing. They'll see us from a mile away." Lana says.

"There's only one way in and that's through the front door." Dylan says.

"Okay, so if there is only one way in, then that's what use. I say we go with what we were previously going to do to get on the ship." Maggie says.

"That could work, depending on how tight their security is." Alex agrees.

Winn pulls out his tablet and types on it before pulling out a holoprojector. He flicks the tab and an image pops up.

"Ty just sent me some blue prints. I'm guessing this is the place, goddamn that's going to be impossible." he says.

"They have men on the ground and eyes in the sky, cameras, biometric security, shit they have everything." Lucy says.

"Yeah no we are definitely not getting in there easily." Reign says.

"Not exactly. I have a plan." Dylan says.

"Of course you do." the Spectrum agents say with a smile.

"Okay so, the best way in is through the front. Well need to desigue ourselves as their clones and go in with prisoners." Dylan says and motions to certain parts of the hologram.

"The prisoners quarters is right next to the labs where they keep all their important stuff as well as their weapons. Highly guarded but I'm sure we can work our way around it." She says.

"We're going to need to hack into their systems as well. Unfortunately, that is not possible in this place." She says.

"Fortunately, they do have a warehouse here in the city that holds all their connections and where all their information passes through. Well need to infiltrate that as well." She adds.

"Ty and I will work on that. We'll just need help getting in." Winn says.

"Exactly what I was thinking. Lu, you and Donny will find a way to get them in. Lana you speak Karja right?" Dylan asks.

The ravenette nods.

"Great, we'll need you to contact the underground and inform them of prisoner relocation. I'm sure they're going to be waiting for word on what happened with the ship seeing as we pretty much cleaned house." Dylan says.

"I can do that, though how will you get in. Dressing as clones won't do much for the biometric security, not to mention the clones aren't exactly livily." Lana says.

Dylan turns to J'onn.

"We'll need a Karja escort. You think you got one of them in your shelve of forms?" She asks him.

He nods, understanding what she's asking of him.

"I do, though I will need a translator, I don't know their native language." He says.

"That can be provided by us don't worry." Dylan nods.

"Okay, so we got surveillance and cover. Who's going to be who and what will we do?" Alex asks.

"They know who we are so we'll be the prisoners." Dylan points to herself, Reign and Lena.

"If you're up for it, your team will be our captors dressed as clones. I'm sure Ty and Donny can whip up a little something to help with appearance." Dylan says and they nod.

"As for biometric security, clone DNA will be enough to by pass. If not, just knock out one of the guards and used them." Lana says.

"Okay so once we're inside, we're just going to sabotage their stuff and get some Intel. This is a dangerous place so we can't be compromised or we're all done for. Undetection is a must." Dylan adds.

"Their newest weapon will not be at this site but the location of its whereabouts will be somewhere there." Lana says.

"Now, inside our communications will be limited, and we'll be a little blind so, you and Ty will have have to be our eyes and ears." She says to Winn who nods.

"That's all of got so far. We'll probably leave the same way we came in, but preparations should be done immediately. We have some time but not too much." Dylan says.

"This might just work." Reign says.

"Hopefully, but I will get things ready." Dylan says.

"What about me? Apparently I'm on the bench until I can control my new abilities." Lena asks.

"I will train you in the meantime. With me down with Lucy and Winn at the communication center, I won't be able to help with shutting down the weapons. You'll have to do that." Lana says.

"But don't worry. I know you'll be ready." she adds.

Later.

"You know this is crazy right?" Kara says as she climbs into bed with Lena.

Lena sighs and leans into Kara, cuddling her, the blonde running her fingers through her hair.

"I do but crazy usually works for us." She says with a content hum.

"Well at least we have a plan. I just hope that we can stop these Karja dudes once and for all. They've done enough damage." Kara says.

Lena sighs again, thinking about her mother and how horrible it must have been to be tortured and used like a animal for twenty years.

She thinks about Dylan and how she had to suffer, knowing that she was doing all of this for them and the world.

She thinks of Lillian, and how she was unintentionally thrown into all of this unknown to her and how that fateful day was a turning point for everyone.

"Yeah...I'll say."

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just a little filler chapter. I wanted a little something where Lena adjusts to having Lana around but still feels a sense of familiarity as well.
> 
> So yeah, they're planning their next step but it looks like it's going to take some preparation. Especially Lena's training, how will that be. Will she be ready when the time comes.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything. 
> 
> -Sway.


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena's training starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for the late update.
> 
> This too, is just a little something to show what Lena will learn to do in future. 
> 
> We will get into the real thick of it real soon.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 51

A week later.

"Okay, we've put this off long enough. It is time we begin your training." Lana says as she enters the Spectrum training room where Lena and Reign currently are.

Lena drops her stance and lowers her bow after shooting an arrow and just missing Reign when she speeds away.

The two are training their reflexes and speed where Lena tries to tag Reign with a sticky arrow and Reign must avoid it.

She turns to her mother and nods.

It's been a week, and during that week they all have been trying to get on top of their situation and preparing for their mission soon coming.

In that time, both Dylan and Lana along with the other members found on the ship were recovering.

Now that Lana is healed, she wants to start training Lena to control her new ability and bending.

"I'll go spar with Mami, later Squirt!" Reign says with a smile and speeds over to Lena, kissing her forehead and then basically flying out the but not before patting Lana on the back.

Lana walks over to her daughter who begins to unstrap her arrow case.

During the course of the week the two have been spending a lot of time together. Getting to know each other.

It was a little weird at first but eventually they got used to each other. Lena still kinda adapting to having an affectionate mother and Lana to Lena's awkward flinches and nervous smiles.

They're strangers to each other but are getting there.

"You're quite the warrior aren't you. I've heard of your battles, both here and out there." Lana says.

Lena gives her a shy smile.

"Just doing my job and what I can to help." She replies.

"I'm surprised you've never come across your bending before with all the trouble you seem to find yourself in." Lana says and motions for Lena to follow her.

The two walk out the room and down the corridors to wherever Lana is leading them.

"They definitely would have helped me in a lot of those situations." Lena agrees.

"And yet you've made it out without them." Lana points out.

"True. Still would have been nice." Lena says and they chuckle.

Lana ends up leading them right out the HQ and onto the beach.

"Where are we going?" Lena asks looking around.

"Somewhere open and peaceful. I need you to be focused and calm. It is important to keep a level head." Lana says.

They walk further away from the city along the shore line. Eventually they stop a good distance away, Lana looking out into the waves.

A gentle breeze blowing her black locks as she takes a deep breath. Lena watches.

"When I first found out I was an energy bender, I was terrified." Lana starts.

She lifts her hand and blue wisps appear and circle around her fingers and wrist.

"I was so different from most of my world, people feared me as well, tales of what someone like me is capable of." she says.

"It was difficult growing up, but I was blessed to have my family and small group of friends to keep me going." She smiles.

Lena does so as well, thinking about her friends that became her family, how they support her and give her motivation to be strong.

"I showed you what we are capable of doing, what a gift like this can easily do to become a curse." Lana says softly.

"Have you tried?" She asks.

Lena nods but frowns looking down at her hands. She focuses but only little sparks of blue flicker at her finger tips before dying out. She huffs out in frustration. 

Lana chuckles fondly.

"Baby girl, it's okay to not get it the first time. You should be proud you can actually do that. Took me weeks until I could." She says.

"I don't know what I'm doing wrong. I've been trying but it seems the harder I try, the less of a reaction I get." Lena says.

Lana chuckles again.

"You are trying to hard, first of all. Second, you can't force it or it won't work." She says.

"Well, if I can't force it at will, what do I have to do?" Lena asks.

Lana puts her hand on Lena's chest just above her heart.

"Feel it." She say simply.

The blue wisps grow longer and larger as they start to circle around Lena, a faint glow under palms.

Lena gasps as a warmth spreads though her body, her palms pulsing with light and a tingling sensation at the back of her head.

"Whoa...what was that?" she asks.

"That was the energy inside you, did you feel it? The flow." Lana says and Lena just nods dumbly.

"That is what you focus on first and foremost. The energy inside you, then what is around you. It comes from here." She points to her heart.

"Not here." she points to her head.

"Awesome. The one thing I suck at." Lena mumbles.

"I'm always using my head, it is kind of my thing." She adds.

Lana smiles in understanding.

"There is nothing wrong with that. In fact, I used to be the same. The overload of emotions I would pick up forced me to shut everything out and just think about something else every now and then." She admits.

"Another thing I need to get my grip on. I've never been good with handling emotions. Mine or someone else's." Lena says.

"Again, nothing to be ashamed of. I'm the exact opposite. Sometimes I am a little too intuitive and aware of someone else and what they feel. A little privacy problem." Lana says with a smile and a shrug.

"I'd imagine. Sometimes it's a little strange how well Reign and Kara know me. I guess this would be a whole other level." Lena says.

The older woman laughs and nods.

"Oh definitely, instead of assuming what one feels, you'll physically and mentally know for sure." She says.

"Somehow that seems worse." Lena says.

"In some ways it is, but in some ways it's better. All depends on how you look at it. True, it can be a bit of a pain but is worth it." Lana explains.

"Well I should hope so, this is my life now." Lena smiles.

"I've always wondered if you would take after me. It seemed unlikely but I'm happy you have. It gets lonely sometimes being the only one." Lana says.

"I get that. Though you seem to be pretty good at what you do, I'm guessing years and years of practice." Lena says.

"Not really, just a lot of patience. I may be a bender but I am very different from the rest of the benders." Lana states.

"With them, they have to control and manipulate their elements." she says then holds up her hand, taking Lena's with her.

"With energy, you have to roll with it. It cannot be controlled, only guided and directed." she says.

Lena then feels a warmth in her palm and bright blue wisps slowly circle it, she stares in awe. She can feel it, feel it pulsing.

"It's like a little heartbeat, like it's alive." she whispers and Lana giggles.

"Exactly. It is life, and like life, you just have to roll with it, cannot control, but can flow with it. Don't fight against it, fight with it." She says and steps behind Lena.

"Okay, now, I want you to focus. Not on what it is, but how it feels. Just feel the energy in your hand, don't think about it too much." She says softly.

Lena frowns but nods. She takes a deep breath and tries her best to do as her mother says.

She stares at the gentle wisps circling her hand, focusing on the warm feeling on her skin, trying to decipher the faint rhythm in it.

While Lena does that, Lana slowly but surely, discreetly drops her hand from under Lena's but stays behind her, hand on her shoulder as to not break her focus.

The wisps don't lose any of its shine or warmth, just dancing in Lena's palm. The younger ravenette just stares is awe.

Her green blue eyes track and follow how they move. Turning her hand over, they move with her and she feels it all.

She moves her free hand up to it hesitantly, hovering just next to it. Letting out a shaky breath, she moves her hand over the wisps and tries to direct them.

The wisps follow her index finger as it moves and she gasps in surprise, which actively breaks her focus and they disappear.

Lana pats her shoulders and bounces on her toes with a proud smile.

"Did you see that! That was awesome!" Lena says excitedly, looking between her mother and her hands.

"Oh man, I've got to do that again, that felt amazing." Lena says with childlike wonder and curiosity.

"Very well done. Okay, how about you try making them on your own." Lana smiles.

Later.

At the Esate.

"Okay, so we enter from here, get what we need, which is here, and exit here. You, Lana and Ty will work in here in the meantime. Once you crack the system you'll contact Winn at th DEO-" Dylan explains to Lucy but is cut off when Lena and Lana come rushing in. 

"I am a bender!" Lena says excitedly with her hands in the air and bright smile on her face.

"Check it!" She says and gets into a fighting stance.

She takes a deep breath and focuses on Reign is sitting on the back rest of the couch, typing on her phone, not even aware of what is about to happen.

Lena brings her hands together, the start to glow and then the next second she thrusts them forward toward Reign.

A ball of blue energy erupts from her palms and hurls straight at the Kryptonian. As it makes contact, Reign is thrown halfway across the room.

"Whoa!" she yells out in surprise but catches herself in mid air stopping herself from crashing into the t.v.

"Yo! That was sick!" Lucy says and goes to high five Lena and they both laugh.

Dylan stares at her with wide eyes and looks at Lana who is vibrating with pride. Reign sets her sights on her best friend.

"Oh you're dead now." she says with a smile.

"Come at hoe!" Lena says with her arms spread wide and waiting.

Reign speeds over immediately and gently tackles the young ravenette in a bear hug, bouncing around with her in her arms.

"Yeah! Nice one Squirt! All powerful and shit now!" Reign says with pride and Lena giggles.

Lucy has her phone out and is taking a video of the two goofballs while laughing.

Dylan walks over to her own best friend with crossed arms and a amused smile.

"I take it the training is going well." She says.

Lana chuckles, watching the three girls goof around, Lena showing them what learned and using Reign as her test dummy and Lucy documenting everything while commentating.

"Like a duck to water. I'm envious. She's a natural. Though it I have you to thank for the head start. She told me how you would train them. The hardest part is over." Lana says.

"It's how we learned, I'm not surprised she's already able to control it. What about the other thing? She still having trouble tuning it out?" Dylan asks.

"Yes, but she will get the hang of it soon. She must just be patient but it doesn't look like it will too much of a problem for her. Though I worry for when she's in battle." Lana says with a small frown.

"She might be used to blocking out us but in the heat of a fight, she will have trouble blocking it out when she is focused on surviving." she adds.

Dylan watches the girls for a moment, thinking about what her friend said. She is correct though, as much as Lena is getting the hang of her new abilities, she's not ready to go into the field until she is able to control her empathic powers.

"What do you propose we do?" Dylan asks, this is not her field of expertise.

"There's nothing we can do. This is not something you can teach, only learn. She must get used to it. It is the only way." Lana answers.

"So what? We just let her back out there with all that. It will be hard for her, isn't that the reason you retired in the first place." Dylan says with a concerned frown.

"She's stronger than me in that department. Her up bringing with the Luthors and the way in which the world had been treating her because of them has given her an iron grip on her mental capabilities." Lana says with an undertone of sadness behind pride.

"Oof!" Reign suddenly goes flying backwards out the through the balcony where she crashes into Kara who was just coming in.

The two end up dropping down onto said balcony, groaning at the impact.

Lena shouts in triumph and high fives Lucy who is dying from laughter, tears in her eyes.

The front door opens and Maggie, Alex, Eliza and Winn walk in carrying take out bags and pizza. They all frown, except Maggie who starts laughing, when they see the two supers laying on the floor, not even bothering to get up.

"I don't know what happened but it looked like it was hilarious." the detective says.

"It was! I recorded the whole thing." Lucy says and skips over to them to show them the video.

Lena giggles and goes over to the balcony to help her over dramatic friend and girlfriend. The two just groan and gently float up right. Reign smiles up at Lena and high fives her.

"That was dope. It doesn't hurt much but it definitely has some power, definitely could come in handy." she praises.

"What does?" Kara asks.

Just then, Alex, Winn and Maggie burst out laughing, Maggie dropping to the floor and Winn and Alex hanging off the counter.

"I have never seen anyone toss Ray around like a rag doll before this is awesome." Alex says between her laugher as she tries to catch her breath.

"Lee got some fire power! Jeez and after one day of training too." Lucy comments.

Kara frowns and speeds over to them. Lucy hands the phone over to her so she can see. Her eyes widen comically before she starts laughing as well.

"No wonder she crashed into me, that was a nice shot babe." Kara says and Lena smiles in triumph.

Eliza raises an eyebrow at the six youngsters and looks to Dylan and Lana for answers. Lana lifts her hand and waves a few tendrils of energy and then Eliza gets it.

"Does this mean she will be eating like Kara and Reign since she's going to using her energy a lot more now?" Eliza asks curiously.

Lana and Dylan laugh at this because of course Eliza would immediately think of that having fostered a Kryptonian.

"Oh definitely." They reply in unison.

Later.

It's just Reign, Lena, Kara, Maggie, Alex and Lucy up at the estate. Eliza, Lana and Dylan have all gone to sleep and Winn got a call from James asking if he wanted to hang out.

The girls are just in the living room in their pj's talking about their week and Lena's new skills.

"I still can't believe you've already got the hang of it! It's literally been a day, how is that possible." Kara says.

"I already know the basics of how to control it. Dylan had taught me. Bending elements and energy, physically are the same thing it's just with energy bending it's more of a go with the flow kind of thing." Lena says.

"No wonder you picked it up so easily, go with the flow is basically what you do anyway. We've always been better at improv than with an actual plan." Reign comments, typing away on her phone.

Obviously texting Cat who is in Paris right now on a business trip, Carter is with her. The three have been texting nonstop since the Grants left three days ago. They'll be back soon though.

"What about all that other empathy voodoo stuff?" Maggie asks.

"Oh I pretty much suck at that but at least it's not as overwhelming. Kara taught some tricks into how to tune it out. It's kind of similar to a sensory overload so I'm working on it." Lena says and leans lovingly into Kara who kisses her head.

"Ugh, sensory overload is the worst. Like a seismic bomb went off in your head." Reign says.

"Well, that's one way of describing it. I remember when I first had to get used to them. I could see through _everything_!" Kara complains.

"Yep, nothing like walking skeletons and floating organs to scar you for life." Alex says and shakes her head.

"Kara used to have nightmare about what she saw, oo it was bad." She adds.

"That sounds horrifying." Maggie pulls her face.

"Like living a horror movie." Reign quips.

"I mean, seeing the kind of stuff I have, I think seeing everything inside a body while still intact is a lot scarier than when it's not. That must be so weird." Lucy says.

"it is at first but you kind of get used to it, especially in our line of work. Having to check for injuries and all." Kara says.

"Well I'm glad I won't have to experience that." Lena says. 

"Though, having everyone's emotions bombard me on the daily at the most random times isn't so fun either." Lena says.

"I can barely handle my own, never mind someone else's." She adds.

"You'll get the hang of it at some point. You just have to practice. Maybe going to like crowded places and stuff like that will help?" Maggie suggests.

"It could work. Though we don't want you to lose control because of an overload. If it's anything like when mom loses control over her bending, oof, I don't even want to think about it." Reign says.

"I have an idea, why don't you help us with interrogations." Alex says. They all stare at her.

"Oh come on, this is perfect. Not only will she learn how to tune out the unnecessary stuff but she can learn how to control it and focus on what she needs." Alex explains.

"Hey, that's actually not a bad idea." Lucy says.

Reign and Lena share a look before nodding.

"We'll take it up with my mother and Dee. They know more about this than we do so if they give us the all clear I'm sure we can work something out." Lena says.

"Wouldn't that be something though, Lena on the other side of an interrogation table." Maggie quips with a smirk.

The archer throws a pillow at her and everyone laughs at the playful jab.

"I'm sure she'll have anyone talking in no time." Alex says.

"Yeah, one look from those eyebrows will have anyone running." Kara joins in.

Lena slaps her chest and she just chuckles, not phased at all.

"Keep talking and she might just launch you across the room with her new found wiggly woos." Reign comments with a laugh.

"Thats her superhero name, _'Wiggly Woos'_. Adorable." Maggie comments.

"I swear I will yeet you all into space you start calling me that." Lena warns and they all laugh.

The next day.

"Okay since you've got the hang of controlling the energy, let's see how well you can use your imagination." Lana says.

She and Lena are training at the same place they did last time.

"You can change and minipulate it to your will, bend its shape and form to anything you want." Lana explains.

Lena frowns at her mother's words.

"You can do that? How?" she asks intrigued.

"Energy technically does not have a physical firm, or at least not a solid one. This makes it easy to do with it what you want. Like water." Lana motions to the waves.

"It is loose in liquid form and be made into any shape of any size if done right." She adds.

She drops into a bending stance and brings her hands together. When she separates them, a long pole or staff made of pure energy forms and Lena's eyes widen in awe.

Lana starts twirling the staff around, doing different formations and kartas with it, whipping it here and there.

"It's like Star Wars...but real!" Lena says excitedly.

"Winn is going to flip when I tell him I can make a Light Saber for real!" she nerds out.

Lana stops what she's doing and looks at her daughter confused.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. What is a Start Wars? Is a Light Saber some kind of weapon?" She asks.

Lena stares at her mother like she grew two heads. Then remembers her mother has been in captivity for the last twenty years.

"You need to catch up on the last twenty years of pop culture. Tomorrow, me, you, movie marathon. I'm not taking no for an answer." Lena says.

"Okay." Lana says.

"Winn and Kara will be there too, I need back up on this." Lena comments already planning the whole of the next day.

"After training." Lana states.

"No, this is going to take the whole and probably the next as well, this is serious and has to be done properly." Lena says dead serious.

Lana chuckles at her daughter's antics.

"If you say so." she says.

"So how do you do that?" Lena asks pointing to the energy staff.

"I used my imagination. Our bending is linked directly to our minds. If you want it, just imagine it, how it will look, how it will feel." Lana says.

"Once you have the picture in your head, you have to will it. Believe it to become physical and real. It will take some practice but it's not that hard once you get the hang of it. Soon it will be like breathing." she adds

"Sounds easy enough but I feel it will be a bit of a challenge." Lena says.

"Start with something simple. Basic shapes." Lana instructs.

Lena nods. She holds up her hands in front of her and the blue wisps appear. She concentrates on their movements and pictures a simple square.

Remembering what her mother said, she feels the energy and guides it. The wisps start to move around, eventually a flat square shape is formed.

She smiles as she twirls it around in the air. Lana smiles at her and nods. She tries other shapes. Circles, rectangles, triangles.

"Good, you learn fast. Now, let's see if you can make them three dimensional. It will take a lot more energy and focus because of the increased surface area." Lana says.

"if forming larger objects takes up energy, doesn't that eventually drain you?" Lena asks with a frown.

"When you use your own, yes. Keep in mind energy is all around us. You must just find it. Feel where it is. Light energy, heat. A combination of both our own and the energy around us makes it easier to conserve it all." Lana explains.

"I will teach you that another time, that will take more time and meditation to master." She adds.

"Sounds complicated." Lena comments.

"Only to the restless mind." Lana points out.

"That's definitely me." Lena mumbles but smiles anyway.

"In due time, baby girl." Lana chuckles.

"Okay so let be try this 3D thing." Lena says as they get back to business.

She forms a square once again and then focuses on it a little more. She pictures a cube and focuses more energy into it.

She doesn't get it right the first few tries but eventually with some guidance from Lana she manages to form a solid cube.

" _Awesome_! Wait wait, I wanna try something." Lena says excitedly, bouncing on her toes.

She stares at the cube and focuses again, then she closes her eyes and feels the energy within herself, a clear picture in her mind.

"What are you doing?" Lana asks amused.

"shh. Don't mess me up, I almost got it." Lena says not opening her eyes.

Suddenly the cube ripples and splits three ways. Each piece rotating in there place slow and in the opposite direction of the other.

"Yes!" Lena throws her hands up in triumph, Lana laughs and pats her on the back proudly.

"Nice one baby girl. You're using your imagination which is good. Comes in very handy trust me." Lana says.

"Hey! Here you guys are." A voice from above says.

The two ravenettes look up to see a dirty and ash covered Supergirl floating with a big smile on her face.

"Hey Puppy, rough morning?" Lena says.

Kara glides down to them and nods her head.

"Nothing I can't handle though. A few petty crimes and field fire. I feel bad for those farmers though, their crops died in it." she says sadly.

"I'll talk to some one at HQ and see if there is anything they can do." Lana says.

The blonde gives her a grateful smile.

"So this is where you guys train? Why so far away from the city. I mean it's beautiful out here but why?" She asks looking around.

"It is mostly for the peaceful aura of the area, easier for my daughter to focus." Lana says.

"What she means is that if I lose focus and end up losing control of my new powers I won't hurt anybody." Lena quips and they chuckle.

Kara kisses her forehead tenderly and Lena sighs in content. Something catches Lana's eye. Turning her head, she sees the cube Lena had made morph into a flower, then a heart. 

She smiles at this. Subconsciously Lena is changing the shape of it while and each shape associated to what she feels or thinks about when she's around her girlfriend.

Seeing how happy her daughter is around the Kryptonian makes Lana happy that she has someone.

After hearing about her past and how the world treats her, Lana wasn't sure what to think but she's glad her baby girl made the most of her circumstances.

She just hopes that by the end of all the crazy, she will still be happy like this.

"Hey babe, check this out." Lena says suddenly.

She steps back from Kara and holds out her hand. Focusing, the shape of a cylinder forms. Kara's smile gets bigger.

"Hey, you're getting pretty good at this aren't you." She says proudly.

Lena nods and blushes.

"Wait, I'm not done." she says.

She hovers both hands over the cylinder, takes a deep breath and slowly but surely, the cylinder lengthens until is almost the size of Lena herself.

"Yeah! I did it! I made a Light Saber!" She yells out and jumps around twirling the energy staff with excitement.

Lana laughs along with her daughter and Kara scoops her up, kissing her cheek proudly.

"That was awesome! Wait till Winn hears about this! He is going to freak!" The blonde praises.

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lena is a bender! She gon' kick some ass! And take some names!
> 
> Wonder what else she can do with her new powers, if you have any ideas I'm all for hearing them.
> 
> It was just a filler chapter but it subtle hints to what comes next.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything. 
> 
> -Sway.


	52. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mission day Part 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the late update. A lot has been happening and I've been focusing on another I'm writing which is almost finished so I was busy working on that.
> 
> But I had been working on this, thinking on how long this story would be, it is also almost finished but not as close. She have a few more chapters.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 52

A week later.

"Alright, this is our chance. Everyone in position and move out." Dylan says into the comm.

"Remember, once we're inside, all communications with the outside world will be cut off. We'll be playing by ear. Ready?" She asks.

Lena and Reign nod.

Alex, Maggie and Kara tape and bound the three and check their weapons.

"J'onn you good?" Alex asks.

"Copy that. We're closing in. Heads down and don't draw any attention to yourselves." J'onn answers.

"Good luck everyone. And stay safe, please."

**A few hours earlier.**

"Again." Dylan says.

Lena keeps her eyes on Reign. The two are on the beach training just like old times. Only this time, Lena has a little more to bring to the table.

Reign charges at her best friend with a playful smirk. Lena's hands glow as she conjures up two whips and wraps them around her friend.

Reign struggles against them, as strong as she is, she can't fight energy and imagination. Instead she twists her body fast, reeling in the whips effectively pulling Lena with them.

Lena catches herself before she can get hit with Reign's in coming tackle, flipping her body and evading her friends attack.

They've been at this for hours. Having way to much fun to want to stop, even when Lana had suggested they do so.

Dylan doesn't mind training them even after training hours if they want.

Especially when Lena is hell bent on taking down Reign without Kryptonite emitters and both at full strength.

So far she is unsuccessful but is definitely improving.

Once again, the Luthor heiress finds herself on her back with her partner in crime looming over her with a smug grin.

"Wanna try that again?" She asks.

Lena narrows her eyes and then sends an energy blast at Reign, knocking her into the sky where she grunts a then laughs floating.

Lena then forms another whip and sends it toward her laughing friend, wrapping it around her ankle.

Adding strength to the energy whip, she pulls hard and Reign gets pulled with it.

Then Lena forms a mallet and just as Reign gets close enough, she swings it, hitting Reign a good distance away and into the water.

Lana whoops and Dylan claps while Lena bursts out laughing.

Reign shoots out the water and zooms over to Lena, picking her up and hugging her tight. Lena squeals at the sudden cold and wet feeling.

"Ray, you asshole!" she exclaims.

"Don't fight my love!" Reign responds and then flies them both into the waves.

"I love their friendship." Lana says with a smile as she watches the two splash each other, trying to use their powers to their advantage.

"Reminds me of us. We used to be the same." She adds.

"Still are." Dylan says with a smirk and hip checks her best friend.

"What are those two nerds doing?" a voice from above says.

Kara lands with Alex in her arms, both girls amused by the display in front of them.

"Training." Lana and Dylan say in unison.

Kara and Alex glance at the other duo in the water, busy takin water shots at each other, trying to knock the other down and giggling like school girls.

"Are ya sure?" Alex says playfully.

"Hey, you never really know with these two." Dylan quips and they all laugh.

They watch as Lena forms a surf board with her energy and begins to ride waves coming in. Reign, being the friend that she is, dives under water and when Lena surfs above her, she grabs onto the board effectively halting it and having Lena fly off it and into the water.

Reign bursts out laughing before the board shifts and turns into a mallet once again, the smacking her hard, making her skip across the water before a wave takes her down. It's Lena's turn to laugh now.

"She's getting pretty good at that. It never gets old watching her smack Reign around." Alex comments.

"It does not. Though she's still working on actually having Reign yield in a fight." Lana says.

"Yeah well trying to take down Reign is like trying to fight a mountain made of pure marble and steel." Kara quips.

"Tell me about it. Even as a child is was hard getting the best of her. I might have taught her what she knows, but you can't really beat her physical biology." Dylan agrees.

"Well it's a good thing she's on our side then." Kara says.

"Always a good thing. Even better when it's her and Lena together. They make a deadly team." Dylan says.

Lena suddenly comes rolling in with a grunt as a huge wave pushes her through and Reign's laugher fills the air.

"Yeah, deadly." Alex says with a chuckle.

Suddenly her phone Starts ringing. She picks it up and answers it.

"Danvers." She says.

 _"Alex! Where are you guys? We got movement on their communications tower, we need to move now!"_ Lucy's frantic voice comes through.

"Wait really?" Alex says.

 _"Yes! Now get down here, we have to get ready! Maggie is already here. Ty is waiting and so is Winn. J'onn's getting ready."_ Lucy says.

"Alright we'll be right there." Alex says and hangs up.

"Uh, guys, looks like our window is about to open up, we need to move now." She says getting everyones attention.

Everyone shares a look before nodding.

"Lana, you and me will head to Spectrum to prepare for the communication tower. Rei, Lena, you two head to the DEO with Kara and Alex, suit up, Winn should have the disguises ready." Dylan instructs.

Everyone nods.

"I'll meet you there. Lana you know what to do from there right?" She asks and the older ravenette nods a yes.

"Alright let's move out." Dylan says and everyone takes off toward the Spectrum HQ.

Lena runs to catch up with her mother and pulls on the older woman's sleeve, pulling her to a halt. Lana turns to her daughter and frowns when she sees the fear in her eyes.

"Baby girl, what's wrong?" she asks taking her hand, feeling the fear and panic running through her little girl.

"Mama, I don't think I can do this. I'm not ready." Lena says with a few tears in her eyes.

She might have gotten good at controlling her powers but she still slips up when it comes to her empathic abilities.

Lana takes Lena's face in her hands and looks her deep in her eyes.

"Baby girl, I understand your fear but I promise you, you will be alright. Remember, just focus on what's in here..." She points to Lena's heart.

"...and you'll be fine." She finishes.

Lena nods, still a little afraid but she trusts her mother.

Later.

 _"Alright were in position and ready to receive a broadcast, Lu, Ty, Lana, you're up."_ Winn says.

"Copy that." Lana says into the comm.

Lucy, Ty and Lana stand on the roof of the Karja's communications building, Reign, Dylan and Kara having snuck them in by flight before disappearing into the night and finding their own positions.

Lana crawls over to the open window and hangs off next to it. Peering inside she does a quick scope of the room.

A large console runs the length of the room with multiple monitors showing different displays of different places and spots around the city.

"Jeez, they have eyes everywhere in the city. No wonder they were a few steps a head of us." She says.

 _"How many are there?"_ Lucy asks.

"Twelve inside and two by the door outside, I'll distract the ones inside while you take out the other two." Lana says.

 _"Copy that, moving into position, we have our eyes on target."_ Lucy says as she and Ty move along the roof quietly.

Lana focuses her attention on one of the men in the room. He's just standing watching the monitors. Lana can feel he is a little under the weather as well so decides to use him.

Peering into his emotions, she begins to twist and turn them, making him feel a little worse, making him feel unsafe and unsettled.

If it all works out well, the others will turn their attention to him while she slips through the window.

He starts whimpering and coughing violently, before dropping to one knee. As expected, the others turn to him concerned, some get up and walk over to him.

Lana uses this opportunity to silently slip into the room and hide behind the console while Lucy and Ty take out the two guards.

 _"Targets down."_ Lucy says.

 _"Waiting for your signal."_ Ty adds.

"Copy, just give me a second." Lana says.

Sensing the others are still distracted, she turns her attention to the console. Looking around she finds where the mainframe is and silent shifts over to it.

Using her powers, she slips a wisp of blue energy through the little key hole that is used to open it. Feeling around with it, she unlocks it silently and it opens.

Checking that it's the right one, she pulls out the little device Winn gave her to use to hack into the main frame.

"Alright I'm at the cable box, sending transmissions now, ready Ty?" She asks into the comm.

 _"Ready and waiting."_ Ty responds.

Lana then fiddles around with wires and the device, she clips one and pulls out a small screen and connects it to the device connected to the wires.

The screen lights up and a few numbers appear, a code before the firewalls are bypassed. She smiles and then sends the transmission to Ty.

"Sending transmission now." She says softly, checking to see if the others are still focusing on the man in the middle of the room who seems like his dying.

 _"Receiving it now, fifteen seconds until lights out."_ he says.

"Lu, be ready. As soon as the screens go dark it's me and you." Lana says.

 _"I'm ready."_ Lucy responds.

 _"Five, four, three, two...lights out."_ Ty counts down.

On his count, every monitor in the room switches off and the room erupts into darkness because their monitors provided the light they needed.

They are confused and start murmuring and try to find their way.

"Now." Lana signals and simatanuoulsy she and Lucy attack.

Lucy breaks down the door and fires silent stun bullets while Lana flits around knocking out the rest, also providing light so Lucy herself can see even though she has a flashlight on her gun.

Once all the Karja are down and out Lana signals for Ty to turn the monitors back on. He does so and he and Lucy pull in the knocked out guards and close the door.

"Alright, time to send a message. Ty find the underground and contact them. Make sure Agent Schott picks up the transmission as well so he can give the rest the window." Lana instructs.

Ty gets to work while Lana and Lucy stand guard, making sure the Karja stay down.

"Schott, you ready, I'm sending the location of the underground now." Ty says.

 _"Okay....got it! Oh not too far out. Makes sense, they do kind of need to be close to the city in order for most of their stuff to work and be compatible."_ Winn answers.

 _"Okay, connecting to the Tower and...sending out request, you should receive a call back from them in about 30 seconds."_ He adds.

 _"Alright, good. We're ready to move out, Schott put that location on GPS."_ J'onn says.

 _"On it."_ He answers.

Meanwhile

"You ladies ready?" J'onn asks the others.

Lena, Dylan, Alex, Maggie, Reign and Dylan all nod, all in disguise which they took off their captives and in the truck. He starts the engine of the truck they had borrowed.

They take off toward their destination that now pops up on the GPS.

 _"Okay, in coming call. Lana you're live in three, two, one..."_ Ty counts down.

As soon as he ends the count down, they get a call. Lana immediately picks up and on the other side a Karja solider speaks.

Lana understands every word. She changes her voice just a bit as she responds in the same language, being sure to give the right amount of information.

Telling them about a _'prison transfer'_ after a _'riot'_ that _'destroyed'_ their ship, and they have the _'culprits'_ and have _'arrested'_ them.

Including that they have Dylan, her daughter and her other student who just so happens to be the daughter of the energy bender they had captive.

The Karja soldier seemed pleased with the news and reported it to their superior. They are now expecting the transfer.

"I don't know what she said but I believe her." Maggie comments and everyone snickers.

"That's a funky language too. And I thought Kryptonease was hard." Alex says.

 _"Alright, you're good to go. They'll be expecting you but don't let your guard down."_ Lana says.

"Ugh, these things smell so gross." Kara complains with her face scrunched in disgust.

"You took 'em off a clone that was laying in a cell for weeks, of course it's going to smell weird." Reign says.

"You couldn't wash them at least." Kara grumbles.

"We did." J'onn says.

"Fifteen times." Dylan adds.

"Well when this is over, I am burning everything I have on and showering in disinfectant and soap." Maggie says.

"I might just throw myself in the furnace." Alex comments and they all laugh again.

They all chat idly with each other and the others on the comm. That is until they hear a static and Winn's voice comes through broken.

"Schott? Winn? Dude?" Alex asks.

She sighs when she doesn't get an answer. She then tries to contact Lucy or Lana or Ty but is only met with silence.

Dylan shits from her sitting position in the trunk and pulls out bandanas, ropes and duck tape. She then hands them over to the Danvers sisters and Maggie.

"Sounds like we're getting close, our comms won't work beyond this point because of their signal jammers." She says.

Everyone straightens and gets serious.

"Alright, time to turn us into your prisoners. Don't hold back, we can take it. These chains have a little kryptonite unfortunately but we need to make this believable." She adds and look at both her daughter and Kara with an apologetic smile.

Reign grumbles like a child and they all snicker at her pout. It is still hilarious how she's probably the most powerful being on the planet and at times like this she has the personality of a twelve year old.

Maggie, Alex and Kara started tying them up and chaining them together. Kara gives Lena a deep kiss before whispering an apology and reluctantly covering her mouth with duck tape.

"I wanna knock the shit out of these assholes for having us have to result to this to stop them." Alex growls, slapping the kryptonite cuffs on Reign's wrists and ankles.

"At least there's no collar." She adds.

"Not even in a situation like this will I put my little girl in a collar." Dylan says as Maggie ties her up.

"We're nearing the entrance area, be ready." J'onn says.

"Okay remember, we're going in blind. J'onn you'll have to do all the talking. You three just act like brainless zombies following orders." Dylan says.

"There are imagine altering devices built into your clothes around the collar, press the button on the side and your physical appearance will change into those of the actual clones." Dylan adds.

The three do just that and as expected their appearances change dramatically. Immediately Reign and Lena start laughing, their giggles muffled.

Dylan roll her eyes at them but smiles a little when both Maggie and Alex simultaneously kicking the two.

"Alright, now you need to blindfold us as well and silence me. I won't be able to communicate verbally after that." She says.

"Alright we're here." J'onn says as he pulls up to a small hidden building with less than conspicuous people standing around guard.

"Alright, this is our chance. Everyone in position and move out." Dylan says into the comm.

"Remember, once we're inside, all communications with the outside world will be cut off. We'll be playing by ear. Ready?" She asks.

Lena and Reign nod.

Alex, Maggie and Kara tape and bound the three and check their weapons.

"J'onn you good?" Alex asks.

"Copy that. We're closing in. Heads down and don't draw any attention to yourselves." J'onn answers.

"Good luck everyone. And stay safe, please." he adds.

He brings the truck to a stop, already shifted in disguise and waits as the gate keeper walks up to his door.

He turns to look at him, I.D in hand and he shows it to the gate keeper. The keeper checks it and looks between him and the card.

Then he starts talking, J'onn responds fluently, having brushed up on the Karjen language. He mentioned he is here for the transfer and the prisoners are in the back.

With a smug grin and a henious comment that takes everything in J'onn to not attack this guy, the keeper bangs loudly on the truck as he walks around back, saying he needs to see himself.

Inside, Reign, Lena and Dylan lay bound and gagged on the floor with Kara, Maggie and Alex holding them at gun point, each looking passive and mindless.

The keeper opens the doors and peers inside. He then steps inside and looks around the small box. He chuckles at the sight of the bound three.

He then hops out with a dark chuckle, saying something in his native tongue before closing the doors and banging on it.

He hallas to those guards up front and tells them to open the gates. The gates open and the floor behind them practically disappears as a pathway leading underground appears.

He gives J'onn the all clear. Without another word, J'onn takes down the path without another word, silently seething in his seat the whole ride down.

He takes note of all the guards and little marks along the way so that they will be able to find their way out when they're done sabotaging the weapons and finding the main control room to find the location some super weapon or something.

He drives around the area for about seven minutes with the guards directing him before he pulls up to what he assumes is the secured hanger for their vehicles and space ships because that's all he's seeing.

Two guards come up to the trunk probably to escorts them to the prison hold. He gets out and walks around back.

He knocks on the doors three times softly to signal its him. He opens the doors and he has to push his sadness and anger at the sight of his team and family in this position.

The guards behind him start snickering and making crude comments about beautiful woman being tied up and something even worse about one of them being a Luthor and how ironic it is she is the daughter of an alien energy bender.

Dylan must have understood most of what was said because she turns her head in their direction and growls.

The guards just laugh and tease her, she almost jumps at them but Kara in disguise catches her and reluctantly shoves her back down but not too hard.

The guards motion for them to take the prisoners outs so they can escorts them to their new cells.

J'onn gives them a sign and they do just that. Once they're all out, the _'prisoners' 'struggle'_ against their bonds to sell the story more as they are then escorted through the hanger and to the entrance.

Once inside, they wait for the right moment to strike.

First they have a look around to see what they're dealing with. Surprisingly enough it's just like any  other underground military base, similar to that of the DEO but a lot more advanced and alien than the government agency.

They take note of their surroundings, getting as much information in as they can. J'onn tries to listen to anything he can to get some other info that might be of use to them and tucks it away.

They walk deeper into the base and it seems the closer they get to the prison quarters the less security guards there are.

This confuses them to no end but they all just share worried looks and play it cool.

They pass a large window in one of the hall ways that shows another hanger but this time with bigger ships and a lot more.

 _'Seems like we were right. This looks like an invasion just waiting to happen.'_ Alex thinks.

She also notes that there is a large window high above the hanger and spots a few people in there and a few monitors by the window but that's most of what she sees.

She nudges Kara and signals to the window. Kara uses her x-ray vision to looks deeper into the base.

Sure enough that is the control which they need to get to. Kara looks around more to see if she can map out a safe way to it.

In the meantime Dylan does the same using her seismic sense which the Karja know nothing about, which is why she was able to sneak around in the first place back when she was first captured.

Maggie as well, with her Sight. She's literally taking nap of everything she can see and the sight can make out. It's working because she's picking up a lot of different things that would easily be missed.

Eventually they make it to the prison quarters, already knowing that the weapons rooms is not far, they silently signal to take out the guards.

They turn down an empty hall way and Kara signals an all clear.

Immediately Maggie and Alex move quickly, disarming the guards, roughing them up a bit before Kara holds them down.

J'onn then bends down to them and erases their memory, effectively putting them to sleep as well.

They untie and Kara lasers the tape of Reign, Lena and Dylan's mouths instead of ripping it off and hurting them.

Reign breaks her chains, they might be Kryptonite but she's a lot more resistant to the amount in them.

Kara huffs and punches her arms playfully.

"Show off." She quips and Reign just smirks.

"Should we split?" Alex asks.

"I do not like the idea of any of us being away from the group." J'onn says.

"Agreed, rather we stick together, a greater chance we'll all make it out here. Plus this place is big and easy to get lost it, better we stay together." Dylan states.

They find a closet and toss the two unconscious bodies into the small room. J'onn mentioned he had seen some things about the two that had him blushing and the girls snickering.

So if they wake up in the closet they won't be really suspicious because they spend a lot of time in there anyway.

The don't tie them up because that would alarm them and they might alert the whole base which would be bad.

With Kara and Dylan directing them, they manage to make their way though the halls avoiding guards and get to the weapons room.

They get to the door and immediately groan.

"Fuck, biometric and key card access, and we have none of those. I can't bend the lock and we can't risk busting open the door." Dylan says.

Maggie walks forward and pulls out a key card. She swipes it through the slot and it grants her access to the scanner.

She the holds up her hand, stares at it for a moment and then looks at the scanner, then back at her hand.

The others watch on with confusion while Alex with amusement.

Maggie places her hand on the scanner, it scans it and then grants access to the iris scanner. She leans forward and after a few seconds, the door hisses open.

She turns to them with a smug smile at their dropped jaws.

"How the hell?" Kara asks.

"Well, I swiped the key card off one of the guards and the Sight Winn gave me allows me to pick up biometric prints." Maggie starts.

"I just used those same prints over my own over the scanners. So it picks up those same prints rather than my own. Same with the eye scanner." She finishes proudly.

Everyone is silent while Alex stares at her girl with desire at the confidence and sway she had while explaining her genius ideas.

"I knew it was a good idea to bring you." Is all Dylan says before she turns and walks into the room.

The rest shrug with smiles, patting Maggie on the back as they follow. Reign, being extra, ruffles the small brunettes hair saying, _'Nice one, short stack'_ and carries on.

When they enter Alex and Maggie almost squeal. Just guns and the lot...everywhere.

"Holy gun boner!" Maggie whistles.

"Look at all this fine weaponry. It's like Christmas." Alex says, running her hands over them.

"You say all these are powered by energy?" Reign asks her mother.

"Yes, very dangerous but very eco-friendly, the irony. They each contain a mag filled with pure energy and can be recharge with heat or electricity. Both of which is pure energy as well." Dylan confirms.

"No bullets. No trail. Effective and leaves no evidence to try and track." J'onn states.

"Sounds like a good idea until it's in the wrong hands." Kara says.

"There's so many though." Lena says.

"Yeah another reason why I think they were getting ready to invade." Alex says, walking up to them.

"You guys saw those ships in that hanger, those things were huge. And by the looks at some of these things, some were gun ships as well." She adds.

"You should see what these are made off, damn. The damage they could do. These need to stay off the streets, like always." Maggie says.

"That's why we're here. Lee, you're up." Dylan says and they turn their attention to the ravenette.

"You remember what Lana taught you right?" she asks.

Lena nods and takes a deep breath. She walks to the middle of the room and closes her eyes. She remembers every lesson her mother taught her.

She starts focusing on the energy around her rather than just inside her. She is a little overwhelmed by all the energy in this one room but that's to be expected.

Taking her stance, she starts taking deeper breaths and waves her hands in circular motions. She does this for a few seconds before every weapon in the rooms starts to light up.

The dark room now illuminated, the energy in every gun and bomb is then extracted and starts floating towards Lena.

"That's...That's a lot of energy, will she be able to handle it all? I mean that's a lot of power and if she's like a battery, isn't that much power bad." Kara says worried for her girlfriend.

"Essentially yes but the thing is Lena is will be replacing all the energy within herself with all this energy here. It will be more than she's used to but she will manage." Dylan explains.

"If anything she's going to be bouncing off the walls for a while. Besides we're going to need all that anyway for when we get to the console room." She adds.

"Little Luthor is going to turn into Sonic after this? How do I not have a camera- wait no I have my Sight, duh. And....recording." Maggie quips.

"You really thought of everything didn't you?" J'onn asks Dylan.

"I've been thinking about this for the last two or three years. Learning Lee takes after Lana made this all the much easier." She says.

"We're going to have to keep her out of trouble on the way but as soon as we get to the control room it will be like letting a kid loose in a candy toy store." She adds.

"I'm going to document everything. This is going to be fun." Maggie laughs.

Later.

They are making their way up to the console room. Lena has a metal strip covering her mouth and is being carried over Kara's shoulder.

It took them twelve minutes to catch her after she absorbed all the energy and she would not stop talking.

Dylan wasn't kidding.

She calmed down a bit but is still reckless. She's just got so much energy. Like a energizer bunny. She won't stop moving and Maggie and Alex find this hilarious.

They were no help in catching the excited bullet running around like a headless chicken. Lana is definitely going to have a laugh with this.

"Alright we're here. Now remember, she's going to go off, try to stay out of her way. You saw what she can do to Rei." Dylan warns.

Kara walks to the door and stands in front still holding Lena. She puts her down but keeps her hands around her the energetic bender.

She nods to Dylan. Dylan nods back and Maggie opens the door with her new tricks. As soon as the door opens, Alex throws a flash granade and they let Lena rip.

She immediately gets to work and starts throwing energy left and right. Taking the people in the room down easily, them dropping like flies.

Maggie is laughing uncontrollably as she records everything.

Dylan disables the alarm before it can go off while Alex runs over to the console, ready to find the location of this super weapon.

Kara and Reign make sure no one from their team gets caught in the crossfire while J'onn translates for Alex as she works.

Eventually every one of them is knocked out and Lena runs around, vibrating with energy. Maggie is bent over laughing, tears running down her face.

Reign and Kara spend the rest of the time trying to catch her.

"Found it! And...well fuck. It was right under the condemned apartment building, what are the odds. We were right there." Alex says.

"That's crazy! I mean we're we're right over it! It makes sense though! Why we couldn't see anything and why those toxic plants were there! They were there to protect the entrance which I'm sure was lower than the basement-" Lena rants, high on energy as she dodges her girlfriend and best friend.

Eventually Dylan catches her by slowing her down with a gust of air, Kara holding her still, Lena bouncing like a mad thing.

"It like she's a toddler all over again. Man was she a handful when she was younger. Almost as bad as Reign." Dylan says.

"I'm not even going to deny that, I was a terror as a child." The brunette Kryptonian agrees.

"uh guys...we have a bit of a problem." Alex says, staring at the monitor with wide eyes.

"What's up?" Kara asks.

What Alex says next has everyone in the room freezing where they stand, especially Lena and Dylan.

"Lillian is here."

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LILLIAN!?
> 
> Energizer bunny Lena is funny. I wanted to show more of her but I wanted to keep the story going. Maybe we'll see energizer bunny Lena some other time.
> 
> Again, sorry for the late update but I do want to finish my other story so I can focus more on this one.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything. 
> 
> -Sway.


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team deal with Lillian. Alex is pissed. Lots of emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the late update, but I did say I was finishing up another which I just did and I am currently busy with assignments again, but now this story has my full attention since I'm not writing anything else.
> 
> So I've brought Lillian back and apparently so has the show. I swear I had no idea lol. I love Lillian, I think she low key a Supercorp shipper.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 53

_"Lillian is here."_

"What!? That's impossible! How? Why?" Kara says in shock, her girlfriend frozen in her arms.

"I don't know! I just see her on the monitor, looks like she's back down in the prison quarters, how did we miss her we were right there!" Alex replies.

"Technically we didn't enter that area, this seems to be just a holding cell. The ones we were going to be held in are for those who they experiment on." Dylan says and she walks up to the console.

As soon as she looks at the monitor, her eyes well up with tears, she hasn't seen Lillian in years, aside from basically stalking her when she took in Lena but that's beside the point.

Lillian is just laying on her cell bed, twirling a green ball in her hand, the throwing it against the wall, it bouncing back to her.

That's not what got her attention though, it's the huge bandage wrapped around her arms. If Dylan remembers correctly, Lillian was probably experimented on and was then left alone when they got what they wanted.

Either that or she got hurt really badly. At least she was able to get aid. They must need her for something if she's here and still alive. The Karja only take prisoners if they serve a purpose.

"We have to go get her, we can't leave her here." Lena says, finally breaking out her shock, walking to where the rest are.

She might not get along with Lillian but she is still her mother. Especially since now she knows the truth about what happened, she wants some answers as well. Wants to know why Lillian despised her so if she saved her life.

"Agreed, but I'm going to contact Lana first, tell her what's up and get evac ready because as soon as we leave there's a chance the alarms will go off once theses guys wake up." Dylan says and walks over to the communication console.

She fiddles around with it before she pushes in for a call.

Lana's voice comes through, speaking Karjen.

"Lana! It's us, we got the location of the weapon and need evac ready and waiting for when we leave." Dylan says.

 _"Oh that all that is holy you guys are okay. Lucy is sending word to the DEO to send a chopper in."_ Lana replies.

"Add in some cuffs, we're bringing one more dangerous body with us." Alex says.

_"Huh?" Lana questions._

"We'll explain later, just be ready, we'll see you soon." Dylan says.

She'd rather not have Lana freak out now, they need her to keep a level head to get her and the rest out the communications area and back to the DEO safely. Can't afford her to be distracted.

 _"Be safe."_ Lana says before the line goes dead.

"I'll go get her. I'll be in and out." Kara says.

"I'm coming too, I don't think she'll take lightly to Supergirl showing up." Lena says.

"I'll come too. To open the cell." Maggie says.

She knows Lena is a little shaken and well Kara and Lillian don't have the best track record. They're going to need a mediator that doesn't have beef with the older Luthor. Not a lot anyway.

She doesn't like Lillian much, she's hurt her family many times but she was never really personally attacked by her.

Kara and Lena both nod, knowing why Maggie will come with. Better her than Alex or J'onn. Alex might snap and attack, J'onn is another accomplice of Supergirl which might make Lillian less than cooperative.

Reign needs to help the others stay safe and get back to the truck. Dylan definitely shouldn't go down because who knows what that will do.

It's better they get Lillian out first before tackling that problem.

"Alright but be careful, we don't how long she's been here and what this place has done to her or even why she's here. Just be cautious." J'onn says.

"The rest of us will wait at the hanger entrance. Once you get her out, get there as fast as you can and try not to draw attention to yourselves. We can't afford to get caught now." Dylan says.

They nod and Kara grabs hold of both Lena and Maggie then zooms out the room. In the meantime Dylan and the rest navigate to the entrance and wait.

Kara somehow makes her way through the halls without getting caught or knocking into anything. She gets to the prison quarters and let's Maggie work her magic.

Once the door is open, they immediately move cautiously through, making sure not to alert any guards that could be patrolling.

Along the way they pass the other prisoners who all can't seem to see them. Must be one way glass.

Eventually they manage to find Lillian. Just like on the monitor, she lays on the bed playing with a ball, mumbling to herself.

She looks so different now. In alien prison clothes which is actually not bad, stylish and comfortable.

Her hair is in a high ponytail, no intimidating make up and she looks relaxed though still on guard.

"Well this is definitely a sight." Kara comments.

Lena is the most surprised of everyone. She's never seen Lillian look like this. Like she's...soft? Is that the right word here?

"Come on, let's just get her and get out of here." Maggie snaps them both out of it, getting to work on the security pad on Lillian's cell.

As soon as she gets access, Lillian immediately stops what she's doing for a second before starting again, a small sigh escaping her lips.

The door hisses softly before opening. Lena walks in first.

"Mom..." She says, voice barely above a whisper.

Lillian's eyes widen in shock so much so that when the ball bounces back it hits her chest but she's unphased.

She sits up fast, eyes carrying more emotion than Lena has ever seen them. Relief, fear, anger, confusion.

"Lena? What are you doing here? Oh God they didn't get you too, did they." Lillian gets up and walk over, concern written all over her face.

Lena is a little stumped at the moment, surprised at the concern and worry shown on her usually detached adoptive mother.

"I...er..." She's speechless.

Kara and Maggie then enter the room. Lillian's face changes drastically and she immediately pulls Lena behind her, standing between her and the other two.

"You kidnapped my daughter!" she growls out.

Maggie and Kara both look confused, I mean it's not that they didn't expect a negative reaction, it's more that she thinks they kidnapped her.

"What? No! Why would we do that?" Kara says in disbelief.

"Well she's here, how else could she have gotten here without being captured!" Lillian says.

Lena stays behind her, shook at the protectiveness. Then she realises why there's confusion. Kara and Maggie still have their disguises on with the virtual masks making them look like Karja clones.

"Uh guys..." Lena catches their attention and the  points to her face, wiggling her finger.

"What- Oh right! Duh." Kara says goofily.

Both she and Maggie push the off button on their  collars and the virtual face masks disappear. As soon as their faces are revealed, Lillian's guard drops just a little bit and she let's out a small sigh.

"Of course." She says with a little annoyance but also relief because yes, of course Lena would be here with Supergirl. The questions still stand though.

"What are you doing here? How did you find this place?" she asks, stepping back so Lena is no longer behind her.

She crosses her arms as she gets a better look at her and the rest. Kara and the short brunette she recognizes as Detective Sawyer, lover and if her knowledge is correct, fiancé to Alex Danvers, are both in Karja uniform while Lena is dressed some what like herself, Karja prison clothes.

"Long story which we do not have time for because we need to move like now, our window is closing." Kara answers.

"Why are you here? How did you end up in this place? Is this where you've been all this time? What happened to your arms?" Lena questions rapidly.

She's still filled with a little too much energy than she is used to.

"Longer story." Is all Lillian says, her voice surprisingly gentle which is a huge contrast to what they're used to.

"Look whatever it is you're here for just get it and go before the guards catch you. They do not take very kindly to intruders and prisoners misbehaving." Lillian says and subconsciously rubs her bandaged arms before turning intent on walking back to her bed.

"Great idea let's go." Lena says, takes her hand and starts pulling her toward the door where Kara and Maggie keep watch.

Lillian resist and stops in her tracks. Eyes wide and confused.

"What are you doing?" she asks.

Lena rolls her eyes at her mother's admittedly strange but endearing behavior.

"What's it look like, mom, we're busting you out of here now let's go, we don't have much time." She says and starts pulling again.

Lillian narrows her eyes at the trio. She then starts analyzing everything happening right now, looking them over again.

"Something isn't right here. This is place is crawling with guards, state of the art security and unless you know where to look, it doesn't exist." She says.

"By the looks of it you came here willingly with an objective and somehow know about it. Not only that but you some how got hold of their guard uniform and managed to sneak your way in without getting caught." She adds.

"The only way to even get through the front gate is by I.D which you I'm sure you got with the uniform." She narrows her eyes suspiciously.

"I've been off the radar since the invasion, no one knows where I am, and suddenly you show up to _'rescue me'_. You didn't know I was here either. You couldn't have known." She adds.

"Why are you really here? You obviously stumbled apon finding me here and want to take me back to imprison me for my crimes." She says, arms still folded.

They all just stare at her, in awe that she figured them out so quickly but really they shouldn't be surprised.

"All that will be explained later but please, mom, just listen to me this one time and come with us." Lena says.

Lillian watches them, Kara and Maggie standing by awkwardly while Lena tries her best to convince her adoptive mother to leave with them.

Finally she makes her decision.

"If you managed to sneak in then you can sneak back out. Very well I will leave with you. But first I must retrieve something they took from me." She says with a serious tone.

"Yes whatever, we don't have much time." Kara says anxiously, senses on high to keep guard.

Lena looks at her mother with confusion and suspicion. What could they have possibly taken from her mother?

A few minutes.

"The Lex-O suit!? Are you kidding me!?" Kara whisper yells.

Lillian had told them the thing she wanted to get back was near the armory next to the weapons room. Kara had sped them all there, Maggie opening the door.

Lillian had immediately set her sights on her son's old war suit he used to fight against Superman.

"Mom! Why do they have that? How did they get it!?" Lena asks also angry.

Maggie has no freaking idea what is going on so she just keeps quiet. She knows about the suit but only so little. Really she just wants to get out of here. This place gives her the creeps.

"You don't honestly think they found me and kidnapped me. This is how I got here in the first place. I made a few adjustments and they've been trying to get me to work for them." Lillian says nonchalantly.

"Wait wait wait...you _came_ here!? _Alone!?_ Why!? " Lena is furious now.

That was probably the stupidest thing anyone could have done. Not even she or Reign would be reckless enough to do something so suicidal.

Lillian then gives her look of pain and guilt.

"We need to talk." is all she says.

Lena takes a while before she understands what Lillian means or suggests. She might be referring to what they all just found out about not too long ago.

Only Lillian doesn't know that they know.

 _'Oh this is so fucked up.'_ Lena thinks.

"No time for talking! How are we going to sneak that thing out of here! I mean I don't want you to take it but I sure as hell don't want them to have it either." Kara says in frustration.

Lillian blinks at her for a second before she turns to the suit of black and pure metal. She presses the center of the chest plate and the full body suit opens.

She steps inside, then it closes, lighting up as it switches on.

"That is the opposite of what we are trying to do!" Maggie comments with wide eyes.

Then the suit starts to fade like Lena's new tac gear. Nano technology. Lillian reappears and the suit now gone and has become two bands on Lillian's wrists.

She smirks at their awe struck facial expressions. She was not kidding when she said she made a few adjustments.

"Okay, I guess that will work. Now let's go." Maggie says.

They then successfully make it through and out the area without getting caught. Maggie even having time to put back the access card she took from one of the guards who were still knocked out in the closet.

Lillian even smiled at that to which Maggie shrugged with a smirk because it was actually pretty funny.

They spot Alex and Reign standing at the truck waiting, they also see J'onn in the driver's seat of the truck. Dylan is nowhere to be seen so she's probably in the passenger seat up front. 

Probably best seeing as they still don't want to shock Lillian just yet.

"Rao what took you guys so long." Reign says when they get there.

Lillian stares at her, the only one she doesn't know out of this merry band of misfits but she does look familiar. She also takes note of the fact that she said 'Rao' which she's only heard Kara and Superman say.

"Well we had to take a bit of a detour. A clue as to why this one got here in the first place." Maggie quips and walks up to her fiancé and kisses her.

"Wait really? How?" Reign asks.

"Now is not the time for stories, our window is closing we need to go now." Alex says as she hops in the back with Maggie.

Reign just shrugs and hops in as well. Lillian looks to Kara and Lena for an explanation, they both just wave it off.

The last three hop in. Maggie, Kara and Alex pull up their virual mask while Lillian, Reign and Lena work out a way to hide in plain sight.

Luckily the box is dark so they sit themselves right at the back and in the corners just behind the other three, they each have a black sheet Tha was brought with for this particular purpose.

Dylan really did think of everything.

"I am curious although impressed you all managed to pull this off." Lillian says.

Alex gives her a weird look. Since when does Lillian Luthor compliment anyone. Seeing Alex's expression, the oldest Luthor just rolls her eyes but says nothing.

No one knows this but since the invasion, she's given up her life of hunting aliens and wanting to destroy them.

That's why she dropped off the radar. She quit CADMUS as well and boy were they not happy about that, especially Cyborg Superman. He definitely hates her now.

Seeing how Lena reacted to her actions during the invasion, then after when they were in her office, she knew then and there that she had completely lost her adoptive daughter.

She regrets everything she did. Her reasons for such not even legitimate. Her hate for once group of aliens grew to aliens in general. She has no one now because she's sure if her son knew she was not anti alien anymore he would hate her too.

How she got in this position is a whole other story in general.

"We're coming up on the entrance get ready." J'onn says banging lightly on the side of the box from the window so they know.

Immediately everyone gets into character. Lena, Lillian and Reign pretending not to be there.

The same gate Keeper comes around to J'onn's side, Dylan dropped from the seat and hides below it by J'onn's feet.

J'onn and the gate keeper exchange a few words before the gate keeper has to routinely check the back of the truck.

He walks to the back and opens it. As expected, at least to him, he just finds the same 'clones' in the back, monotone and zombie like, completely missing the rest in the back blending in.

Once his done, he closes it and signals for the gate to open so they can leave.

As soon as they're a good distance away, J'onn steps on it so they can get away as fast as possible. Everyone in the back breaths in relief and gets comfortable.

Lena takes her place next to Kara and leans on her, still vibrating from the extra energy but her girlfriend's presence is calming.

Kara kisses her head, whispering gently to her, taking her hand in hers and kissing it too.

Lillian smirks from across them, still in her spot in the corner but legs stretched out a bit. Reign beside her, as if a barrier between her and the rest.

"Well it's about time." She quips.

Everyone looks at her like she grew two heads. Again, she roll her eyes.

"What? You honestly thought I wouldn't see it. The sexual tension between you two was unbearable." She says.

"You're okay with this? Seriously? I don't believe that." Alex says, suspicious of Lillian as always.

"Believe what you want Agent Danvers, I am not who I used to be whether you believe it or not." Lillian states calmly.

"Then what were you doing in a secret alien facility? With the Lex-O suit which you said you arrived with." Kara asks.

"Wait what?" Alex and Reign ask on unison.

Lillian holds up her hands, the wrist bands start morphing into metallic black gloves before returning to their original state.

Alex and Reign's eyes widen. Reign on guard and Alex reaches for her gun. Lena grabs Alex's hand to stop her.

"Whoa! Hold up, chill. She's not going to do anything." She says.

"You don't know that." Reign quips, eyes on Lillian, death glare in place.

"The Lex-O suit is armed with Kryptonite, Lena." Alex tells her.

Then she leans in and whisper in the ravenettes ear to emphise her next point.

"And we have two Kryptonians in here." She says.

"Correction. It _was_...armed with kryptonite...but I had removed all of it while I was working on it. There is no trace of it, you can check." Lillian says not phased at all.

Alex and Reign do not let up. Lena gives Alex pleading look to which the agent grumbles but puts away her weapon.

Lena then nudges Reign, who does not drop her glare.

"Ray! Knock it off." Lena demands of her friend.

Reign glances at her and sees the look on Lena's face. She sighs but let's up, dropping her glare and huffing, leaning back.

Lillian stares at her with a from on her face, mind working a mile a minute because she's sure this woman beside is familiar in some way but she can't put her finger on it.

Suddenly there's a static in the gangs ears as the comms come back online.

 _"Guys! Guys! Are you there?"_ Winn's voice comes through.

"Agent Schott, we copy requesting immediate evac." J'onn says.

 _"They should be there any second boss man. Lana, Lucy and Ty are already on their way back."_ Winn responds.

"Great, I'm ready to get out of this hell hole and back home." Alex says.

Then they hear a chopper above them.

"That's our ride, we need to move now and get rid of this truck." Kara says.

J'onn pulls the vehicle to a stop and immediately Dylan jumps out. She earth bends herself up and uses her fire bending to fly up into the air.

"I'll meet you all at the DEO. I need prepare Lana. It's best Lillian does not see me now until later." She says into the comm before flying toward the city.

Everyone else gets out. Lillian is immediately put in cuffs and she shakes her head in amusement. They are so predictable.

She is the lead to the chopper but she stops and looks at Alex with her wrists up.

"Forgetting something Agent. Not exactly a good thing to cuff someone who can easily break out. You might want to remove my bands." She says.

Alex eyes her suspiciously but takes them off anyway. She hates how cooperative Lillian is being. It is not sitting right with her.

"I'll get rid of the truck and meet you guys there." Reign as and then walks over to the truck.

She picks it up easily and takes off into the sky, shooting into the distance fast. The rest besides Kara file into the chopper while Kara flies beside them.

Lillian, having seen Reign take off hums.

"So she is Kryptonian as well. No wonder she does not trust me." She says.

"Though I'm sure I've never seen her before, she seems familiar..." she adds with a frown.

They all share a look at this. It's inevitable that Lillian will again meet Lana and Dylan, there is no denying that. Though they will admit they are not sure it will be a good thing.

Especially when Lillian finds out that not only are they aliens, but Lena is part alien too.

Lillian claims to be a changed person but they don't really trust her. Lena has seen a difference and knowing the truth about her past makes it a little easier to believe her adoptive mother has changed.

Though she still can't really get over the years of emotional neglect and what she's done the last year.

"Mom?" Lena says softly to get Lillian's attention.

The blonde looks up and waits.

"What were you doing down there? Why did you seek out these people?" Lena asks.

Though she thinks she has a good idea. Those were the same aliens that tried to kidnap her she she was four, then wiped her memories and captured her mother.

And Lillian was there for all of it.

Lillian looks at Lena with the same guilt and remorse, sadness and despair in her eyes. Everyone can see it, and that is what sets them on edge the most.

Besides Lena...no Luthor really shows their emotions so freely. Especially ones considered weak in some cases.

"How I got there was easy, although finding them was a bit of a challenge." Lillian answers, then sighs, looking down at her cuffed hands.

"As for why...that is a long painful story. One I should have told you a long time ago." She adds.

"If that's the case then why keep it from me?" Lena asks.

"You would not believe me if I told you, especially with how we are. We were never close and that is my fault." Lillian says.

Lena can feel the tears welling up so she turns away and looks out at the sky, watching her girlfriend glide with the wind beside them.

She knows the truth. She Knows! So why does it still hurt when she knows what Lillian is talking about as if she's going to hear it for the first time.

Later.

Lillian is now sitting a holding cell at the DEO, just chilling in the same position they found her in.

The others stand in another room watching from the footage on the screen and talking about what they're going to do next and with her.

"Okay so we know where they are keeping the weapon. So now we can keep a careful eye on that place because I'm sure they will figure what we were looking for since we knocked out their control room." J'onn says.

"Yes though, they could just think we came there for Lillian seeing as she will be missing too." Dylan says.

"That too but we can't count on that. If they knew we were looking for their weapon they will most likely move it to another location." Alex says.

"She's right. With their weapons out of power, they will probably know what we were after. We infiltrated their home base. Security will be doubled and who knows what else they got up their sleeves." Maggie agrees.

 _"Hey! I know you are watching me. You think you can bring me a first aid kit or something. My wounds opened and I'm starting to lose feeling in my arms."_ a voice says from the screen.

They look at it and see Lillian sitting up, looking down at her bandaged arms which are slowly turning red.

"Shit, she needs a healer." Dylan says and moves to leave but J'onn stops her.

"If she sees you now there's no telling what will happen. I'll send Alex down to patch her up. At least wait until Lana gets here until you reveal yourselves." He says.

Dylan stares at the screen and looks around the room. She sighs but nods. J'onn nods at Alex, telling her to go help Lillian.

Alex glares at him and huffs. J'onn gives her a look and she growls. She storms out the room swearing under her breath.

"I'll go with her." Lena says softly following her out.

"Good idea. Keep both in check. I doubt either will do anything but we can't be sure." J'onn says.

"I don't know, Alex is pretty pissed." Maggie says.

"She won't do anything. She might hate Lillian but hurting her would mean hurting Lena." Reign quips.

"Maybe Eliza can talk to her. If she's going to be this way the whole time Lillian is here, she's not going to be productive." Kara says.

"Hey! Is everything okay, I just saw Alex storm off with Lena hot on her heels. What's going on?" Lana says as she runs into the room.

Everyone shares a worried look and suddenly the atmosphere is dim and a little awkward. Then everyone turns to Dylan, a clear sign that she should take this one for the team.

She glare at them but gives in. She walks over to Lana and takes her by the shoulders, looking her deep in the eyes.

"Listen, mija, this is going to be a little hard but what I'm about to tell you, I need you to not freak out, okay?" she says softly.

Lana frowns, she can feel the anxiety and the little bit of sadness and fear coming from everyone. Some have anger, like Alex and Kara.

"What's wrong? Is this about who you found at the underground? Who was it? Are they okay?" she asks a little worried now.

"Calm down, it's nothing to bad, at least I hope it's not. And yes it does have to do with them." Dylan says and nods.

She then glances at the monitor, she sighs and turns back to her friend. She knows that this will be hard on her. Between the two of them, Lana was basically Lillian's best friend.

Lana always spoke about her, about how they would talk about Lena and Lex, never really mentioning Lionel for obvious reasons.

Dylan was happy for her friend finding someone in Lillian, even after what had happened to them, she liked seeing her friend happy.

She hated how Lana would be so upset when Lillian would close off sometimes. She understood the woman sometimes needed her space but she wanted to be there for her and Dylan knew this.

Telling Lana about the person Lillian had become after the attack broke her. She was devestated. There's no telling what will happen when they both come face to face with each other again.

Lillian claims to be a different person, Dylan can believe this because she can see it but she is sceptical. The last two or three years she's missed out on a lot of Lillian's activities.

Despite having watched over both Lillian and Lena, she still doesn't know enough about the older blonde to be sure she's completely turned over a new leaf.

"Lynnie you're scaring me." Lana says with a small voice.

Dylan gives her an sad smile and moves her over to the console. Lana frowns but let's herself be lead.

As soon as she lays her eyes on the screen, they widen and well up with tears. She covers her mouth when she sees what the three in the cell are doing.

"Lilly?" she says in disbelief.

Dylan hugs her friend who's is both happy and devastated to see the blonde who had no idea that they are alive.

"What happened to her?" Lana asks, clutching Dylan's shirt.

"We do not know yet but I fear it is similar to what they did to you two. She seemed unnerved when talking about punishments they had. Other than that she seems okay." Maggie answers.

"What was she doing down there? Did they capture here?" Lana asks, eyes not moving from the screen.

"She said she went there on her own. We don't know why yet but she said she needed to talk to Lena about something. About why she came for them specifically." Maggie says.

"You think she wants to tell Lena the truth she already knows." Lana asks.

"Looks like it. Though, despite knowing the story now anyway, Lena still seems to be having a hard time believing it now that Lillian will come clean herself after all these years." Kara answers.

"I need to see her." Lana says and moves to leave but Dylan holds onto her.

"Not yet. Let her rest. Who knows what she's been through in there. Lena needs to pull herself together as well and you're feeling too much too soon for you to face her now." Reign says seriously, glancing at her mother who nods.

"But-"

"No, Ray is right, Lan. Let's wait until tomorrow to face this, okay. You can watch over her from the cams but we can't go see her now." Dylan says.

"Besides, with Lillian back she's going to need you now more than ever." Kara says softly, worried about her girlfriend.

Lana leans more into her best friend as more tears fall but she nods an affirmative.

"In the mean time, we need to come up with a game plan to get that weapon and disablize it." J'onn says.

"I know it will be using my energy they harvested to arm it. Like the smaller weapons today. I have to be the one to disarm them." Lana says softly.

"They've been poking at you for twenty years. It could have more power than you can handle. I saw Lena today high on it and I swear if she had to take anymore she would explode." Reign says.

"She's right. You at least need an outlet or something else to take some of that energy as well. Something to divide the load or transfer it." Kara says.

"We'll figure it out, but for now I suggest we all get some rest and lay low. They'll probably be looking for us." J'onn says.

"I'll get on board with that. I'll make sure Alex gets her rest as well. Lord knows what's running through her head now." Maggie says.

"I'll take Lena home." Kara says.

"I'll bring some of your things down. I know you won't leave her." Reign says looking at her mother and Lana.

They all nod and depart. Lana stands at the console, staring at the screen. She watches as Alex fixes up Lillian's arms, then up and storms out the cell.

They watch her go before Lena turns to Lillian, uncertain. Lillian looks at her and gives her a small smile.

"You do not have to stay, Lena. I'll be fine." She says and turns away, laying on the bed.

Lana feels her heart pull painfully at seen her long lost friend in such a state. It like when they met all over again. Lillian heart broken. She can feel through the screen.

She watches as Lena stands there, still uncertain, glancing between the door and the blonde. Then she sits down on the bed, pulls her legs up to her chest, resting her chin on her knees.

"Can I just stay here a little while longer?" She asks softly.

Lillian turns and looks at her with a frown. She genuinely looks confused at the question.

"Why? I'd think you'd not want anything to do with me after what I've done." Lillian says and Lana feels that hot sting of pain run through her body again.

Lena is silent for a moment before she speaks.

"I want to hate you for it, but I can't. No matter what you do, you're still my mom. And I still love you, even if you don't love me." Lena says and there's a crack in her voice.

Lillian sighs.

"Lena, I do love you. There was never a time I didn't. I know I haven't shown it the way I should have. I was never the mother you needed, I just...i couldn't be..." She says and even she starts crying a bit.

Lena looks away because despite knowing the story she still does not understand why Lillian was the way she was.

Lana stands there watching them, seeing how the last twenty years had changed these two, how their relationship was and how it's changing them now.

"I don't understand." Lena says and she basically pleads, tears running down her face.

Lillian looks at her, really looks at her and she just bursts into tears.

Lena just looks so much like her. So much. The same eyes. The same nose, the same smile, the same hair and the same everything. Lena throws her arms around her mom and Lana herself starts sobbing. 

All Lillian is seeing now, is the woman she couldn't save.

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can probably tell, I love Lillian and she's not bad guy in this story. There's no need to be because why would she.
> 
> Alex is not happy. Understandable.
> 
> Lena is such a softy. She just wants love!
> 
> Can I just say that Nia Nal is my fucking baby and I will love her to the end of time! She's just so cute! Like a mix between Lena and Kara. She's their love child I'm convinced and you can't tell me otherwise! 
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	54. Chapter 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunion and tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. But I am preparing for finals.
> 
> Also this chapter I was having a little trouble writing. But I think it turned out okay.
> 
> Btw I love Lillian. She's awesome and ooooh the 4x01 was....i honestly don't know hey I wasn't feeling it but it was great to see my girls again. And Lillian. Missed her.
> 
> I cringed every Lames scene. I'm sorry but I can't deal.
> 
> Definitely missed Alex and I am so in love with Nia! She's like Lena and Kara's love child I'm convinced.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 54

The next day.

"How is she doing?" Dylan asks.

"She's still a little reserved and out of it. She could barely sleep last night." Kara answers sadly.

"What about Lana? How is she doing with all of this?" She asks.

Dylan hangs her head and sighs.

"Not so good either. She stayed up all night watching Lillian through the monitors. At one point she cried herself to sleep but then Lillian had a bit of a nightmare and she caught onto it." she says.

"I had to physically restrain her from going down there and let me tell you. Fighting against an empath with the ability control energy itself is not easy. I'm just glad she listened to reason." Dylan adds.

The two are standing but the training room window, watching Lena and Lana train down below. The two ravenettes are very frustrated and needed to let off steam.

No one dares to enter the training room while they're in there. They can feel the sheer pressure and force of their combined uncontrollable emotions from here.

Reign is at Spectrum helping out Lucy and the team with new information and finding that was gathered during the mission.

Eliza and Alex are down in the labs working on a few new project improvements with Winn. After the mission they knew their stuff needed a serious upgrade for what could possibly come next.

Maggie is at work, working on a case with a friend from out of town. Having received a new lead, she's most probably going to gone for a while.

J'onn is going through mission reports with Vasquez and trying to come up with a game plan for when they need to strike.

Lillian is still in her cell, asleep. She had a restless night just like everyone else.

Eliza was not happy when Alex had told her the news. That old wound opened up and that anger and sadness leaked out.

Both Lana and Lena got very uncomfortable at the combined negative energy raging off the mother and daughter.

They know Lillian did very bad things but they also still love the woman to death despite them. Lillian has and always will be a good friend to Lana and also they had a rocky relationship, Lillian is still Lena's mother.

"What's going to happen now? You have to face her at some point." Kara asks.

"I know, but so much has happened while we were away. I am at least used to Lillian's cold and detached like demeanor but Lana is not." Dylan says.

"The Lillian she remembers is the warm, smart and sometimes insecure woman with a broken heart but still held kindess and love despite her constant pain." she adds sadly.

"Not to mention the fact that she doesn't know your true origins. It's going to crush her when she finds out not only that you and Lana are aliens but Lena now as well." Kara says.

"Maybe. But perhaps not for the reason we think." Dylan says.

Kara frowns and looks at her for an explanation. Dylan sighs and looks down at the two in the training room.

"It is obvious she still hold both of them dear to her heart. I do not think something like our true origin would destroy that." she says.

"She may have changed a bit since that fateful night but it is not hard to see she is still that same woman I first met." she adds softly.

Later.

Lillian lays on her cell bed staring up at the ceiling, deep in thought. The green ball she had back at the underground still with her and she plays with it in her hands.

She hears the door to the area she's in open and turns her head to the entrance. She sees Lena walk in, dresses in tac gear.

She frowns and raises an eye brow at her. This is certainly a sight. Though she it does suit her. Lillian sits up right and turns fully to her daughter as Lena stops at the glass barrier.

"Nice suit. I had no idea you worked for the DEO now as well though I can't say I'm surprised. It suits you." She says.

Lena doesn't say anything but she does blush at the compliment.

Lillian watches her with a frown for a second and can instantly tell something is bothering the young woman.

"Is everything alright Lena? I assume it's not. You seem to have developed Kara's tells as well. You got a little crinkle on your brow and as well as the fidgeting." She says.

Again Lena blushes and immediately stops fidgeting and steels her features. Lillian chuckles softly.

"It is not a bad thing. At least not anymore. Contrary to what you and your new friends and family might believe I honestly am not who I was." She says and scoots on the bed, getting comfortable.

"I've let go of my anger for our extraterrestrial visitors. At least most of them. I will admit I still have a bone to pick with a few but your girlfriend and Superman are not in those cards." She adds.

"Also the new Kryptonian, Ray, I think you called her. She won't have to worry either though I doubt that she won't. Still can't figure out why she's so familiar." she mumbles the last part to herself.

Again, Lena says nothing, almost as if she doesn't know what to say. Lillian sighs at her silence but leaves it be.

"Are you here to interrogate me on why I was at that place? It's a long story let's just say they are the ones I have a bone to pick with." She says.

Lena looks down and plays with her fingers, knowing exactly why but still she says nothing.

"I am curious as to why you and your merry band were there as well. How you found out about them and how you got it. It was obviously a well thought out plan." Lillian says.

"Definitely not something I've seen anyone at the DEO come up with and I honestly cannot come up with a reason as to why they would target these aliens in general." She adds.

Lena does not respond. Instead she walks over to the control panel and opens the door. She then steps inside and sits down on the edge of the bed.

Lillian just watches her. She sees how tentive Lena is being, it's a little unnerving because Lena is usually never this unsure around her. Guarded maybe but she always has something.

Now it looks like she's just plain lost right now.

"Are you going to talk to me or just listen to me try and talk to you?" she asks.

Lena looks up at her and her expression catches her off guard. Lena's eyes are filled with unshead tears and carry so many emotions. Ones she knows as confusion, betrayal and sadness. Others being regret and pain.

"I know, mom." She says softly, voice barely above a whisper.

Lillian frowns and leans closer to her daughter.

"You know what?" she asks genuinely curious and also a little confused.

Before anything else can be said, the sound of foot steps echo through the room and they both turn to the direction they came from.

Reign appears at the door holding open, her face passive but both Luthor's can make out the small look of worry.

More footsteps echo and two figures walk through.

Lillian squints against the light to see who it is. She hears a few whispered words in what she assumes in Spanish before Reign leaves and the door closes.

The figures walk closer and as soon as their faces become visible, Lillian gasps in shock and horror, her heart beat increases tenfold and she jumps back against the wall holding her chest.

Lena glances at her and sees the confusion and fear in her adoptive mother's eyes.

"Impossible..." She whispers, her breathing labored and tears form in her eyes.

Dylan and Lana stand by the glass. Lana has tears rolling down her face while Dylan stands there with a sad smile, holding her friend by her waist, knowing she needs the support.

Lillian averts her eyes and looks away, closing them, holding her head. Murming the words _'It's not real, it's not real'_ over and over again.

Something tells them this isn't the first time Lillian has seen their faces since that fateful night. She must think she's hallucinating.

Lana whimpers and lays her hands on the glass, clawing at it, wanting to get inside. Her senses picking up Lillian's distress.

Dylan holds her closer, her own eyes watering but she knows she can't let Lana inside. Not now when Lillian is like this.

She looks at Lillian who has tears running down her face as well as he itches to comfort her adoptive mother but apart of her wants answers. This is confirmation that Lillian did keep it all from her.

"Mom..." Lena says softly.

Lillian looks up at her and her heart breaks at the look of pure betrayal and confusion on Lena's face.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asks and her voice cracks at the end.

Lillian feels her heart beat elevate even more because now she's not only seeing Lena but because she's seeing Lana as well who is staring at her through the glass.

She can't talk, her head and heart is reeling and she can't think, her whole world is crumbling and it feels like the walls are closing in.

"Mom I remember... _everything_." Lena says and puts her hand on Lillian's who winces at the contact, pulling her hand away like she was burned and holds it close to her chest, curling in on herself.

"Lynnie please..." Lana whimpers at her best friend.

At the sound of Lana's voice, Lillian covers her ears, eyes shut tight. Murmuring to herself again.

Lena can feel Lillian's panic and her aura and energy is changing swiftly, not in a good way and in a way Lana had told her was at some point potentially dangerous.

She moves forward and sits next to her adoptive mother and takes her hands in her own.

"Mom! Mom! Please calm down. It's alright." Lena tries to calm her down.

Lillian doesn't let up and her panic rises, flashes of that night unfold behind her eyes. Lena takes her face in her hands.

"Mom, mom look at me please." Lena begs softly.

Lana is so close to kicking through the glass and going over there herself. Dylan is holding her back with everything she is.

The door to the entrance opens and Reign pops in, eyes wide and on guard, having heard the distress.

"It's alright, mija. We've got this. She's just in shock." Dylan says.

Reign glances at the two Luthors unsure. Alex, Maggie and Kara appear at the door as well. Their eyes widen at the scene and move to walk in.

Dylan holds up her hand and holts them in their steps.

"Please. Let us handle this. We will be fine. I give you my word." She says seriously.

They all hesitate before Reign finally drags them out the room. She gives her mother a nod before closing the door.

Dylan turns back to Lena and Lillian. Lillian is slowly coming back to earth but still refuses to look at either of them.

"It's like the nightmare she had last night, she thinks she's dreaming wants to wake up." Lana says.

Lena squeezes her mother's hand and Lillian finally looks up at her.

"Its okay, mom. We're okay I promise. I'm afraid this is not a dream but I promise we're okay just please calm down." She says softly.

Lillian doesn't says anything.

Lena turns to Lana.

"Mama, I can't help her like this, she won't listen to me." she says with tears in her eyes.

Lana looks at Dylan pleadingly. Dylan glances between them and then groans.

"This is a bad idea." she mumbles and lets go of Lana.

She walks over to the control panel and unlocks the door. Immediately Lana runs inside and joins her daughter.

She takes Lena's place and Lillian immediately starts sobbing, her confusion now at full force as she looks at Lana in awe and shock.

"That's not possible! I saw them take you. I couldn't save you. I saw you...i saw you get- they killed--and Dylan... The house...i don't understand I saw you both die!" she says between her sobs.

"We understand what you saw but Lilly that's not all that happened." Lana says.

Lillian's heart picks up at her old nickname name falling from the other woman's lips.

"L-Lana...?" Lillian says, disbelief and vulnerability evident in her voice.

Lana smiles through her tears. She cups Lillian's face and nods.

"It's me, Lilly. It's me, I'm here." She says.

She pulls Lillian in for a tight and comforting hug, the younger woman clinging onto her for dear life as she cries. So many emotions running through their bodies but the most being relief and happiness.

Lena runs over to Dylan who takes her in her arms and starts crying as well. All the emotions have finally gotten to her and she cracks and breaks down in her mentors arms.

Dylan holds her tight, whispering comforting words as she tries to be strong for all of them but finding it increasingly hard to do so because she herself is on the verge of a melt down.

Meanwhile

Upstairs in one of the board rooms, The Super family watch from the monitors. Each not knowing what to make of the scene. Millions of emotions running through everyone as they do not know how to process any of this.

Reign stands at the side, leaning against the wall next to Maggie. The two the least affected by Lillian so they don't really know what to do with a room filled with people who are both angry and sad at the scene before them.

Alex, Eliza and Kara stand side by side with J'onn up front as they watch everyone woman on screen break down at being reunited.

In a way they are happy the small group is finally back together after being separated from each other for so long but on the other hand so angry at the display of affection each woman has for Lillian who has caused so much pain for them.

Lena finally has her full family back minus her deranged brother and deceased father. There's no bringing either of them back.

But she finally has her whole family be it good bonds and History or not. They're there, with her. And they're happy that Lena has that.

But the pain and history stings deep for everyone else and it's hard to let go of all of that. All the misery and betrayal they all had to go through because of Lillian.

They are divided in themselves on how to feel about all of this.

Reign does not know Lillian, only heard stories and has never met her, other than when she was only an infant according to her mother.

She has no big mixed feelings about the older Luthor. Growing up with Lena she wasn't Lillian's biggest fan sure but she never had a disliking for the woman either.

Her mother never showed any animosity toward the elder Luthor either and now the reason for why is revealed so that's not a shocker.

Yes Reign does not approve of the way Lillian had raised Lena but she has an understanding for why. She does not like it and it's not a good excuse but she understands.

That's how Dylan raised her. She doesn't know what it's like to live with Lillian and how she is to be around.

She can't really judge on her from there and she was not their when Lillian began her anti alien activities either so she has not grudge there as well.

She doesn't like Lillian...but she can't hate her either.

Maggie is in the same boat. Not so much like what Reign is but some what similar.

She's never personally been attacked by either of the Luthors, she's never had a problem with them other than her dislike for their anti alien view.

Only recently adding attacking her new found family to that short list even when she had no idea what the whole story was.

As a detective she has always made it her utmost importance to find every side to a story.

True she does not like Lillian either but she can't really find it in herself to hate her as well. Yes she hates what she did but she does not hate Lillian herself.

Looking at the person on the monitor, seeing how she acts now compared to the last two years, she's not seeing the same monster her fiancé sees currently.

The Danvers ladies and J'onn can't say the same though.

Their rage runs deep.

Each of them vibrating with anger and hurt. Hurt that Lena still cares for her. Hurt that Lana and Dylan still care for her.

But they can't be mad, because they know what's its like.

They were hurt by Jeremiah...but they still love and care for him. If it were him and them...hell they would probably be in the same position and they hate that they understand it.

"What are we going to do? What does this mean for us?" Alex asks, anger and sadness evident in her voice.

Eliza pulls her in for a hug and kisses her forehead. Kara hugging the both, the small family huddled together. J'onn joining them, comforting all of them.

"There's nothing we can do at this point honey." Eliza says and holds her tighter.

"This isn't about us."

Reign and Maggie both glance at each other. The detective motions to the door with her nod of her head. Reign glances at both families and turns to the younger woman with a nod as well.

The two of them silently make their way out the room and walk around until they reach the cafeteria.

It's empty save for Winn who is trying to get the coffee maker to work.

He looks up when he hears their foot steps. He immediately senses their down cast mood and has a good idea why.

He offers them each a cup and they both accept. He does eventually get the machine to work and goes on to make the three cups of coffee.

They all wait there in complete silence. The only sound being the soft hum of appliances and the buzz of the occasional agents walking by.

Once the coffee is done he hands it to them and takes a seat at the table they're sitting at. Again, silence.

Each staring into their cups deep in thought. Not knowing what to say or to think about this situation on their hands.

On the one hand, they're mad for their loved ones, on the other hand, they're happy for their loved ones as well.

Also divided on which side is right and which side is wrong.

But there is no right or wrong side.

Each side is valid.

"I'm guessing it's not good?" Winn asks softly.

Maggie and Reign nod their heads to confirm. He sighs and runs a hand through his hair. He hates being in this situation.

"I don't want to hurt anyone. Lillian hurt them but Lena loves her." he says.

"What are we going to do?" he asks.

They sit in silence, hopping to find a solution. But the fact of the matter is that there is not solution, because as much as this situation causes issues...it's not exactly a problem that needs solving.

"What can we do. Everyone has their own feelings about all of this." Maggie says.

"Eliza was right...there's nothing we can do. It's not about us." Reign says.

"But we can be there for them." She adds.

"For all of them."

Later.

Its well into the night and Lena, Lana and Dylan are all huddled in Lillian's cell, explaining everything to her from beginning to end.

Many tears were shead and Lillian nearly had a heart attack when they told her they were all aliens.

 _'Half alien.'_ Lena had corrected for herself.

The older Luthor had a cried her eyes out for a whole hour at the revelations, berating herself and beating herself up for her actions in the past.

Saying how she had almost killed Lena with the Medusa virus with neither of them knowing it. How hating all aliens meant also hating them.

 _'At least you don't anymore at that's a good start.'_ Lana tried to make it better.

It didn't really work. Lillian is now going through a metamorphosis. An internal battle that will soon take over her mind and body. Something which Lana is already planning for.

Then there was the whole Spectrum and Reign thing which had Lillian's mind reeling. She was both impressed and peeved about the information.

Though she wonders why they actually told about that at which they replied that they know she won't and can't exactly use that information for evil because even they can see that's not who she is any more.

She was shocked at this too but didn't even try to fight them despite the pure hate for herself running through her body.

With the whole story now out there in the open, the healing starts but their is just one more thing they need to discuss before it can start fully.

"Mom...why didn't you tell me what happened that night. Why did you keep it from me? And If you really loved me like you say then why did you act like you hated me all these years." Lena asks.

Lillian sighs, curling in on herself as she tries to find the words for what she was feeling.

"As cliche as it will sound. I did it to protect you. At least I thought that's what I was doing." Lillian finally answers.

"What happened that night was traumatizing and you were so scared. Just remembering it makes me shake. No child deserves that." She says.

"When they told you had no memory about what happened, I was both relieved and angry." She adds.

"On one hand you did not remember or have to relive that dreadful night...but on the other...you couldn't even remember your own family." She says sadly.

"When Lionel and I made the decision to adopt you, I made a decision to make sure you did not know about what happened. I couldn't bring myself to tell you. Even when I wanted to." She adds.

"We're you ever going to tell me the truth?" Lena asks.

Lillian nods her head. Lena gets up and sits down next to her, knees up to her chest. Dylan and Lana sit on the bed beside them. Lana next to Lillian and Dylan next to Lena.

"I was, I wanted to at least but...i couldn't bring myself to say anything. It haunted me everyday but I couldn't do it. You were just so pure without it taint, I couldn't ruin your innocence with it. I didn't have the heart." She says.

"That time I came to visit you, and you told me about me being a blood Luthor and mama...you were going to tell me them weren't you?" Lena asks knowingly.

Lillian hangs her head and nods. Lana takes her hand and gives it a comforting squeeze. She lays her head on the blondes, Lillian leaning into her touch.

"I was. And I was so close to telling you everything then and there...but I was a cowered. I was blinded by my rage and my pain, my plan to get out that I couldn't work up the courage to tell you the real story." She says softly.

"What changed your mind? You were going to tell her now that she found you." Dylan asks.

"The invasion." Lillian answers, her voice heavy with emotion.

Lena listens intensely to what Lillian has to say next.

"Learning you were on that ship sent me back to that night they almost took you when you were four." Lillian confesses.

"I was so afraid I'd lose. I had already failed you many times by not being able to save your mother that night and not being the loving supporting parent you needed...i couldn't fail you again." She says.

"But I did any way..." She adds sadly.

Lena knows she means trapping Kara on the Daxemite mothership when they were going to destroy it.

"After everything that happened...seeing you finally give up on me...it cut me deep. You had finally had enough of me and seeing you just...dismiss me made me realize just how far I had gone. That in trying to get you back I had only lost you completely." She says, tears running down her face.

Lena can't even deny how true that sentence is. Lillian is right in saying that at that point in time, Lena stopped fighting for her adoptive mother. She stopped trying to get through to her and she will even admit to stop caring altogether.

She had no idea it had such an effect on her though and seeing it now...she wants to slap herself.

Because her giving up on Lillian, made Lillian give up on herself.

She could see it the second she looked into Lillian's eyes when the rescued her. Lillian did not care what happened to her, just that Lena was safe.

If Lillian gave a shit about what happened to herself she would have found a way to break out the underground...but she didn't.

It hurts to think about it.

"I don't understand. I thought you hated me." Lena whispers.

"I could never hate you Lena. I love you more than I love myself. I know how I treated you when you were growing up was wrong and I don't have a valid excuse for why." Lillian says.

"It's just that...every time looked at you, I saw Lana..." She adds and looks to Lana.

"I saw someone I failed. I kept being thrown back into that memory of watching them take her away. Watching them take away your mother and how I was powerless to stop them." She says through her tears.

"You looked at me the way you used to look at her and it burned me because I am not her. I felt like I was somehow betraying her and I could not deal with that." Lillian says.

Lana pulls her into her arms, sending out calming energy to the frantic woman who's whole body is trembling.

"I just could not live with you looking at me like I was your mother knowing that I wasn't and knowing that I was keeping the truth from you because I knew that when I did eventually tell you, you would hate me forever." She says.

"And I'd rather you hate me already then to have you love me and then hate me for it. I didn't want to hurt you like that. That was never my intention." She whimpers out.

"That betrayal I felt when I found about Lionel cheating...i never wanted anything like that feeling put on you. If I could take it all back I would." She says.

"I regret how I handled our relationship...but I'll never regret why. You will never realize how important you are to me Lena and I am sorry I didn't show you enough." She finishes.

Lena throws herself into her mother's arms and they both cry.

Lana throws her own arms around them both and sends out comforting waves, trying to calm her own emotions as well.

Dylan watches them with a smile and takes Lana and Lillian's hands in hers. Lillian looks up at her and she gives her a small nod.

Although there's still a lot more to talk about, a lot more to do and maybe not all is forgiven...but this is a start.

They all eventually pull apart with light smiles on their faces.

"I suppose you also want an explanation for why I was imprisoned by the, what did you call them? The _'Karja?'_ " Lillian asks.

They nod.

"Well I guess it is fairly obvious right now as to why. I've been looking for them since I found out who they were." She says.

"I had quit CADMUS and carried on my search. Eventually I found them and tailed them, hacked their files and wanted to find out what they did with you." She adds and looks at Lana.

"I had been staying at the old Mansion and was working on the Lex-O suit and a few other things. I was also hiding from Henshaw, he didn't take too well me leaving." She says.

"When I got a location on their strong hold and I was dumb, Impulsive and rash, thinking I could take them myself." She rolls her eyes at herself.

"Though I will say the improvements I made to the suit did more damage than you'd expected. Alas my attempt failed and I was caught." She says and looks down at her arms.

"They tried experimenting on me but found that my brain was of better use than my body and tried getting me to work for them." She says running her hands over her bandages.

"They do not take rejection well do they." she gives a small laugh.

"I've been there for quite some time but managed to keep myself and a few other prisoners alive while I was there." She says.

"Do you have any idea what the could be planning, anything?" Dylan asks.

"Not exactly but I do know they have something big they are working on. They had some of us working on weapons and other things." Lillian says.

"Did they mention anything about a special project or weapon?" Lena asks.

Lillian thinks for a moment, a frown on her face and she searches her brain for information.

"I do believe on of the prisoner's mentioned a secret exhibition into the city. Said he and a few others were working on a classified project." She says.

"Said not even they knew what they were working on, only that they know it is highly dangerous. And I believe them because when they came back in a condition worse than they left. Some didn't even make it back." She finishes sadly.

They all share a look at the new information.

"Sounds like they were also testing it. Was there anything else?" Lana asks.

"Yes I believe whatever it is they were working on was going be incorporated into their weapons and armor. Though they couldn't seem to get it right. It's why they tried to get me to help and I refused." Lillian says.

"I did hear one of the guards talk about a new weapons still in middle of their final stages of development. Some kind of bomb or gun ship. Maybe both I'm not entirely sure but it sounds bad because apparently it has unlimited ammo and runs on some kind of energy battery." She adds.

"That's what we were there looking for. That energy comes from me. They've been harvesting it off me since my abduction." Lana says it a growl.

Lillian's eyes go wide.

"That's not good. They have more power than I previously thought." She says.

"We know. We're trying to stop them and destroy that weapon before they can use it." Dylan says.

"How? These individuals are no joke. They're worse than I was. And I was horrible." Lillian quips.

"We're working on it. We know where it is though but now they're onto us." Lena says.

Lillian thinks for a moment. Wrecking her brain for any ideas or something she might remember from her time in captivity.

"Well...if it were me...I'd probably do the exact opposite of what they'd think I would do, which would be to do the expected thing." She says, mostly to herself.

They all turn to her. She gives them a shrug.

"Think about it. How you got into their base was a well thought out plan. They know who you are and they know what you can do. So they're expecting you to come up with a well thought out plan." She says.

"What will not be expecting is you going in guns blazing but I can assure you they'll be ready for it." She adds.

"So what? How do we approach them." Dylan asks.

Lillian just gives them a sly, knowing smile.

"You don't."

-To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lillian...what are you planning?
> 
> I tried guys. I tried. Poor Lana though. She's so worried about Lillian it's adorable.
> 
> I wanted to get everyone's emotions in on this. To show how these new turn of events are affecting the balance.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything. 
> 
> -Sway.


	55. Chapter 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Battle part 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's going on my beautiful people and welcome to a new chapter that I know I late and I'm sorry.
> 
> We are nearing the end of our story! It has definitely been a journey. This is part one of the final battle for our heroes and either the next chapter will be the final chapter or another after that, I'm not sure yet.
> 
> So without further more...
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 55.

A week later.

Things have gone... _relatively_ back to normal. Everyone going on with their lives like before with a few extra activities in the middle.

Until further notice, Lillian will stay imprisoned at the DEO until this whole thing with the Karja blows over.

Everyone was reluctant at first but ultimately agreed seeing as Lillian might have some insight and information about their mutual enemy.

Also the President said so because she is still trying to figure out what to do with her at this very difficult time and situation they have on their hands.

Obviously she will be put in another prison, National City Penitentiary most probably, seeing as like before she is turning herself in, done with her life of crime.

Her reasons obvious but still willing to face the consequences.

They cannot let her out her sight or the Karja might try and take her again if not somebody else and they cannot afford to lose her now. For obvious reasons.

In the last week, Dylan, Lana, Lena, Lillian and surprisingly, Reign as well have been spending time catching up and bonding.

Reign there mostly for her mother and best friend. Though she will admit Lillian is _somewhat_ likable even if she doesn't fully trust her.

The rest of the team have let them be. They won't stop them even if it rubs them the wrong way for obvious reasons.

As expected, this whole ordeal did have a negative effect on the relationships between them and the others.

It is no ones fault, there's just too much bad blood but they are working through it.

No one expects anything other than being civil about the topic even if anger and old wounds show.

Lillian, like Lana had predicted, had gotten sick during the course of the week. The revelations and strong change within her had finally taken it's toll on the blonde scientist.

Lana and Dylan had taken care of her, even when she was being stubborn, a trait Lena surely picked up on during her childhood.

As for what they are supposed to do about the Karja and their new super weapon...as Lillian said, they are doing nothing.

It is a strategy both genius and frustrating and no body likes it but they go with it anyway because she has a point.

And given her track record on the subject or strategy and all this...you can't really argue with her.

It seems to be working because, as she predicted, the Karja are getting restless and sloppy under the pressure of thinking they are going to do something.

They are becoming predictable which was something they were not when this all started. It's classic paranoid at work and the team will admit that it is working in their favour.

They are collecting information like there's no tomorrow because of the little bug Winn and Ty put in their system that Lena made, undetectable and catches wind of everything.

The only thing they can't get a hold of is enough information on the weapon and what they plan to do with it.

So yeah...not all peachy.

Especially for Cat who just returned to National City to hear about this colossal fuck up and a frustrated Kryptonian girlfriend.

Carter seems to be the only one who can calm her down these days. The young teen always finds a way to cheer her up whether it be just a mind numbing movie or show or playing a violent video game.

 _'It's a great outlet for anger, frustration and violent tendencies, mom. Statistically speaking, crime actually drops after the release of a new relatively violent video game.'_ Carter had told Cat.

She had come home one night to see the two of them accompanied by Kyle and Winn all chilling in front of the big screen playing a first person shooter game surrounded by junk food and their pajamas.

They of course vouched for Carter and even provided evidence, to which Cat just rolled her eyes but smiled none the less.

Mumbling under her breath about another outlet Reign could use to get sort out her frustrations. Reign being the only one who could hear her, short circuited and broke focus which ultimately made her lose her winning streak to Winn.

Cat definitely paid dearly for that tease later that same night. Thank the Gods for sound proof walls.

Overall things are just slow and a little tense.

But that is all about to change now.

"Uh guys! We got incoming!" Winn says when his console starts blaring an alarm.

J'onn turns to him, looking at the monitors. His eyes widen. This is definitely something they were not expecting. There was no word of the Karja planning an attack.

"Status Agent Schott." he asks.

"The apartment building is going nuts with activity. I'm seeing a lot and I mean a lot of enemy bodies down there, packing some serious heat and I'm getting signals of huge ships coming in from the west." Winn answers.

J'onn taps his comm.

"Supergirl. Come in Supergirl." he says.

There's a brief silence before Kara answers.

 _"Hey sorry, yeah what's up?"_ she says and he can hear the passing wind in the background, knowing she is probably flying around in patrol.

"Supergirl, gather everyone and meet here. We've got movement at the apartment building and it doesn't look good." he instructs.

 _"What!? Already? Jeez I thought we at least had more time before they decided to full out attack."_ Kara responds.

"Doesn't seem like the case anymore. Fortunately Lillian had warned us that something like this might happen and we are somewhat prepared for their attack." J'onn grumbles.

Kara sighs on the other end. Hating how right he is. Lillian had warned them that the Karja can be a little extra and impatient. They were counting on it actually.

They just didn't think it would be this soon.

 _"I'll get the others. Keep me posted until we get there."_ She says and takes off toward Alex's apartment and pulls out her phone.

She dials Lena's number. It rings three times before her voice breaks through.

 _"Hello, darling. Is everything alright?"_ Lena answers.

Kara let's out a brief smile at hearing her voice. It always calms her down.

"Hey babe. Uh, not really I guess. Looks like due day has come early. There's apparently hectic movement on the weapon location. We need to meet J'onn and the rest at the DEO pronto." Kara says.

 _"Wait seriously? Damn uh okay, I'll check in with Ray and the rest. We'll meet you-ah never mind Ray is here."_ Lena starts talking to Reign in the background and Kara can hear she's giving Lena the same news.

 _"Okay, we'll see you guys soon, Dylan and Mama are already on their way there."_ Lena says.

"I'm getting Alex and Maggie. I'll see you soon. I love you." Kara says.

 _"I love you too puppy."_ Lena responds with a smile and kisses her through the phone before hanging up.

"You two are disgustingly adorable I love it." Reign says and Lena blushes.

"Shut up, let's go." the ravenette responds.

Reign chuckles and they both phase into their suits. Reign then picks her up and they fly out the window toward the DEO.

When they arrive they see everyone except the Danvers sisters and Maggie who are still on their way.

"I'll be right back. I just need to call Cat so she doesn't freak out when I don't answer her calls or something." Reign excuses herself, phone already at her ear waiting.

"What are we looking at?" Lena asks as they run up to the console.

"Pretty much everything that could have possibly gone wrong at this point. They're really going all out." Winn says.

"We're going to need to split into teams. We need to cover all bases if we want to win this. That means we need air support but we also might need Kara and Ray on the ground." Dylan says.

"I know how to pilot the Daxemite gun ship, I'll just need someone to man the actual cannon." Lucy says.

"Dom can help with that. I think Donny can pilot the other one we found that's back at the DEO desert HQ." Lena says.

"Roku can man the gun on that one. We spent enough time on that thing to know it's ins and outs." Lana says.

"Hey! Sorry we're late." Alex and Maggie jog up to the table, Kara flying in not far behind, Reign appearing next to her.

"What did we miss?" the detective asks.

"Not much, we just figured out our air support." J'onn answers.

"Air support? That bad?" Alex asks.

They all nod and Winn slides the tab over to her so she can have a look. She whistles lowly.

"Okay yeah...that bad." She mumbles and shows Maggie who winces at the numbers.

"Is it even possible for us to get to this super weapon of theirs with a swarm blocking the entire thing?" the detective asks.

"It is going to difficult but it is possible. We just need to find a weak point in their blockade." Ty says.

"It looks like they're mostly guarding the entrance at the bottom. Probably the only point of access. Just like before." Kara says looking at their maps and blueprints.

"My guess is that area we found those alien plants in is where the secret entrance is. It would make sense as anyone who isn't them or alien in general would be driven away by the toxic gas." J'onn says.

"How are we going to get passed all of this to even get to that part of the building?" Alex asks.

"We don't need to get pass anything." Dylan says eyes focused on the screen showing the enemy blockade and everything else around that area.

Everywhere around there is just crawling with Karja that not even the police and military can get through, all hoping for a Supergirl assist.

Dylan points to the screen and looks at Reign.

"You seeing what I'm seeing?" she asks.

Reign glances between her mother and the screen with a frown. She moves closer to analyze it better. She looks at it for a short while before it clicks what her mother is talking about.

"Oh that's perfect! Kara and I will have no problem breaking through. With everyone distracted on the ground, we can all drop straight through and go for goal." Reign says.

Everyone exchanges a look of confusion at the mother and daughter.

"Wanna share there, Ray Ray?" Lena asks with a raised eyebrow.

Reign points to the top of the apartment building on the screen.

"The area above has the least amount of Karja and is extremely exposed. Kara and I can break through the roof and shoot straight through all the way down, even breaking through the basement floor if we have to, right into their base." Reign explains.

Everyone thinks it over and murmurs of agreement sounds through.

"Well that's not a bad idea, but the only reason there are not a lot of guards there is because they have ships circling above." Winn says and switches to another view camera.

"Lana, Lena and I can see what we can do. Clear a path for Kara and Reign." Dylan answers.

"Maggie and I can catch a ride with Lucy and drop in once we have an opening." Alex says, also thinking in this direction.

"Winn and I can man a few drones out around the area to back up our agents. We've got every team in the city helping out with this and I think a few of our buddies in Metropolis are coming with birds to help out. We'll have the ground on lock." Ty says.

"Great, let's gear up. The sooner we end this the better. Let's not let them spread." J'onn says and everyone nods.

The table is dismissed and everyone disbands to get ready. Contacting the rest of their allies and telling them what's up.

A few minutes later everyone is back at the console going over the game plan again.

"Okay, on my go, Kara and Ray drill through the building right into the devils asshole. I'll follow after and give the all clear for the rest to join." Dylan says.

A few of them giggle at her wording, dry and crude humor is definitely something Reign got from her.

"Now we don't know what's down there other than that their weapon is there and there's probably a shit load of Karja holding down the fort so we're going in blind and guns blazing." Reign says.

"It's best we stick together on this one, no straying from one another unless absolutely necessary." Lana says.

"How are we going to find this thing anyways?" Alex asks.

"It's being powered by huge amounts of energy, Lena and I should sense it." Lana answers.

"I assume you'll be the ones to shut it down?" Ty asks.

They nod.

"You're both going to be bouncing off the walls for days." Reign mumbles.

"That's definitely going to be an experience." Kara says and they all laugh a little.

"Alright, I just got a message from Lucy, everyone is ready to launch." Alex says, looking down at her phone.

"Okay, let's move out. Ty, Winn, you two keep an eye out and around, you're our eyes and ears here." J'onn says.

They both salute and make their to the console, already getting to work, Ty piloting the drones with Winn while watching th cams.

Everyone else makes their way up to the roof of the DEO. After a few minutes a Daxemite gun ship slowly drops down and the ship hatch opens up, Lucy standing in her tac gear at the entrance.

"Let's go ladies! We don't have all day!" She says enthusiastically.

Lana, Lena, Maggie and Alex immediately move their asses and run up to the ship. Before Lena can enter though, Kara stops her.

She turns Lena around and gives her a deep kiss. Lena sighs into it and responds. They break apart, foreheads touching.

"Be safe." Kara whispers.

"You too. I love you." Lena responds and gives her one last kiss before running up the ramp and disappearing into the ship.

"I love you more." Kara says into the night, watching the ship lift away from the building and flying away.

Reign comes up behind her and puts her hand on her back. She can feel the tension coming off her friend.

"She'll be fine. Lena is a touch cookie. Plus she has the others with her who will charge at anyone who even looks at her wrong." She say softly.

Kara sighs and nods, straightening her back, her face steeling into one of focus and determination.

"Lets make sure no one gets the chance to even do that." She says.

Reign smiles at this and Dylan comes up behind them, also smiling.

"You girls ready, we're about to dive straight into battle as soon as we get there." She says.

"We're ready." the two Kryptonians say in unison.

"There's going to a huge amounts of Kryptonite in the area and most probably inside as well. I want you girls to be careful." J'onn says.

The two youngest nod their heads in understanding. They know the risk but they want to end this now. This has been going on for far too long.

"We got this." they says.

After that, they check the comms, making sure everyone is on line and can be heard. Once that's done, they run through the plan once more before the four aliens take to the sky and fly to the battle field.

As soon as they get there it is just pure chaos. Both sides are under heavy fire, way too many soldiers on the field than most would deem necessary but in this case is actually pretty accurate.

 _"Hot damn! That....jeez that's a lot of heat. How is anyone surviving this."_ Maggie's voice says through the comms.

"We need to end this. Now. We can't afford any more casualties." J'onn says and then he and Dylan fly down to help protect their side.

Reign looks over to Kara and sees her with painful expression as she watches the scene before her.

She flies over and blocks her view, taking her by her shoulders.

"Listen, Supes, I know this looks bad and I know you wanna go down and help but we're already spread to thin and we need to target the heart of all of this." Reign says.

Kara looks at her with teary eyes. The brunette pulls her in for a hug and squeezes her tight.

"It will all be over soon I promise, but I need you to focus on our primary objective and that is finding this weapon and taking it out." She says.

They break apart and Kara nods. She turns her attention to the building and uses her x-ray vision to see inside.

"It's not clear, if we are going to drill through we have to clear it. I don't like these guys just as much as the next guy but I don't want to kill anyone. Accident or not." She says strongly.

Reign's features soften and she nods.

"Lee, Lana. Think you can clear the building for us to drill through?" she asks into the comm.

 _"We're on it. Lu, open the hatch, we're going in."_ Lena responds.

"Director, Agent Dee, we'll need to catch them as they clear the building." Kara says.

 _"Copy that."_ Dylan says.

Reign nods and then looks towards the skies.

"Schott, Ty, where are our air bogeys? Might as well take them out now while we have the chance." She asks.

There's silence over the comm for a short while before Ty speaks.

 _"South East, twelve paces and North eighteen paces of your current position. Those are the closest."_ he says.

Kara and Reign nod at the information.

 _"Ty while you were studying the ship, did you find a way to overwrite the autopilot?"_ Lena asks.

 _"Yes I did, but it has to be done manually before we can connect get automatic control over it."_ he answers.

 _"Ray, Supergirl, you think you'll be able to hack into them, with us controlling the ships we have an advantage."_ Lena asks.

"We're on it." the Kryptonians answer and immediately take off to the closest shop, ready to repeat their actions of last time.

With Lana and Lena.

The mother and daughter team wait by the ship hatch with Alex and Maggie.

Lucy opens it and they are immediately hit with the sound of battle.

"Fuck, take cover!" Alex yells as stray bullets fly past and hit the side and inside of the ship as they take cover on the sides.

"We need to move now!" Lena says and pulls up her mask, bow and arrows at the ready.

Lana, who now has a similar suit, does the same and pulls up her staff. They check if it's all clear. They turn to each other and nod when they see an opening.

"Top floor and we'll make our way down. Once we clear the building, Supergirl and Ray will drill through from the roof." Lena says.

"Once they give us the all clear, you two jump through the opening they make. Don't worry we'll be sure to break your fall while they clear a way for us at the bottom." Lana adds.

The couple nods in understanding, their own weapons at the ready.

"Oh, Maggie, I almost forgot." Lena says and reaches into her pocket.

She pulls out a small round disk like device and then tosses it to her. Maggie catches it in her hand and looks down at it.

She frowns and looks at the archer with a questioning expression.

"I figured since we all have cool suits you should have one too. Especially one that can protect more than just your chest like your bullet proof vest." Lena says with a smile that they can't see.

Maggie's eyes widen.

"Wait seriously? I thought I wasn't allowed to have one. Something about private resources or some shit." She says.

"True, but I personally made this one myself. With my own resources. In my own private lab at home." Lena says and chuckles.

"Just put in by your chest and tap the center." She adds.

Maggie does just that, and like Lena's own suit, it phases onto her body, covering her completely with the addition of a mask, with a clear window.

"Whoa! This is so cool. Now I know how everyone else feels. No wonder you love wearing them. I feel more powerful and capable already." She says excitedly.

Alex smiles brightly at them, looking at her now tac suit clad fiancé in awe. Lana giggles at the love struck expression.

"It is nothing fancy like ours but it's more than enough to protect you from what your vest can't. I wanted to add other features but you basically have all of that in your Sight." Lena says.

"This is so cool! I feel like a superhero!" Maggie says, bouncing on her toes.

Lena salutes when Maggie thanks her.

"You're welcome, big sis." She says before jumping out the hatch, followed by her mother.

They dive down until they near the roof before both of them use their energy bending to break their landing.

Once they're on the roof, they turn to each other and nod. They run to the opposite sides and jump off, Lena uses her arrow grapple, then swings into the first floor, taking out two Karja while her mom does the same across the floor.

They start clearing the floors and those that they toss through the windows plummet into J'onn and Dylan's arms before they hit the ground. Knocked out obviously.

 _"Ohye Ty, we got the first ship clear, walk me through overwriting this thing."_ Reign's voice comes through the comms.

 _"You do that, I'll clear the other one in the meantime."_ Kara's voice says.

 _"Don't die!"_ Reign responds and everyone rolls their eyes but smile. Leave it to Reign.

About twenty minutes, everything is going according to plan. Lena and Lana have cleared all floors of the building.

Maggie and Alex have been helping Lucy and Ruko man the ship and helping out their people on the ground.

Dylan and J'onn are protecting Spectrum, DEO and NCPD officers who have come to help out.

Reign and Kara have taken over the other ships and have manually overwritten the controls which Winn and Ty now pilot.

The other ship they have circling and helping out is being manned by Dom and Donny who really know how to work that thing.

"Alright team, time to break through. Everyone in position!" Dylan instructs.

 _"Building still clear, how's the air?"_ Lana asks.

 _"Clear. Window open, ready for drop in."_ Alex responds.

"Ray, Supergirl, you're clear to proceed." J'onn says and looks at Dylan and nod.

She nods back and then earth bends herself into the air before blue flames erupt from her fists and she lands on the roof.

Using fire and earth bending, she marks a target on the roof so the two Kryptonians can clearly see it and know where to hit.

She looks up to see the two hovering in the distance...well she can see Kara in all her colorful glory. Reign is basically invisible against the night sky.

 _"Target aquied!"_ Reign yells and they can basically hear Kara face palm.

"Alright, once through, make sure you hit the basement but don't drill down further, wait for the rest of us. I'll make sure to keep the building up and steady so it doesn't cave." Dylan says.

 _"Copy that. Ready to dive."_ Kara says.

 _"Lan, Lee, stand clear."_ Reign says.

Lena and Lana make sure to move further away from the middle...literally they are both hanging out the windows.

 _"3...2...1...Dive!"_ Reign counts down and then her and Kara immediately jet down towards their target.

They easily break through every floor until they hit the basement, knocking out the guards there. As expected, their intrusion shook the structure and Dylan had to use her bending to keep it steady.

 _"Basement clear. No sign of toxic gas or anything of the sort."_ Kara says.

Lena and Lana both vault back in through the windows and walk up to the huge hole in the middle of the floor.

They look down to see several holes until Kara and Reign pop their heads up at the very bottom and wave.

They chuckle and look up.

"Alright, Sanvers. You're good to go." Lena says.

Alex groans through the comm while everyone else laughs including Maggie.

 _"You have got to stop calling us that!"_ the older Danvers sister complains.

 _"Just accept it Danvers! It's adorable."_ Lucy says with a laugh.

 _"Any day now."_ Reign says impatiently.

"Right. On our way. Lee, Lee, you better catch us I swear." Maggie says.

Lena and Lana have already joined Reign and Kara at the bottom, waiting for them.

Alex and Maggie stand at the hatch, lookin down at the intimating hole in the roof with a seemingly never ending void.

"This is crazy. When I joined the force I did not sign up for this." Maggie says with a little fear in her voice.

Alex turns to her and takes her face in her hand. She looks her deep in the eyes.

"Hey, if you don't want to do this you don't have to. I can go in alone or with Lucy. I know it's scary." she says.

"Not for you. You do this all the time." Maggie quips.

"That's because I have to, it's my job and every time I am scared shitless anyway." Alex confesses.

Maggie looks at her and then turns to the black hole staring her in the face. She then thinks long and hard about what she should do and if she was to jump now, what could be waiting below the surface.

Not many know this but she is actually scared of heights. It's one of the many reasons she refuses to go flying with Kara or Reign.

She looks back at the love of her life who looks at her with so much love and care. Face soft and understanding. She smiles.

She takes Alex's face in her hands and gives her a deep kiss which the other woman returns. Once they break apart she gives her famous dimpled smile.

"Ride or Die." She says.

Alex pulls her in for another kiss, and nods. She takes Maggie's hand and they turn to the void.

"Ride or Die." Alex says.

Then they jump. Maggie feels her heart leap into her throat, not even able to scream as fear encases her whole body.

Naturally, she braces for impact but all she feels is warmth all over her body. She clings to Alex who is hugging her tight.

When she finally finds the courage to open her eyes she's met with warm chocolate orbs looking at her with a big smile.

She looks around to see the rest smiling at her as well. She looks down to see the two of them hovering a few feet off the ground with a lot of blue wisps of energy holding them up.

"That was a trust fall of note." Maggie finds herself saying after a moment.

They all chuckle and Lena and Lana drop their stances, the wisps disappearing when Alex and Maggie get back on their feet.

Dylan suddenly drops in from the top, landing next to them with a smile on her face.

"Nice job ladies. All that's standing between us and that weapon is this floor and probably a hord of Karja soldiers." She says.

"No biggie right." Maggie quips, legs still feeling like jelly as she leans on Alex for support who is more stable than she is.

"I'm proud of you." Alex says into her hair softly.

Maggie feels her still racing heart flutter and sighs softly into the embrace.

"Please never make me do that again." She whispers and Alex chuckles deeply and she smiles when Lena pats her on the back.

Dylan stomps her foot on the ground and waits, using her seismic sense.

"Alright, we've got multiple enemies down below, Supergirl, Ray, drill through and take them out, I'll handle the others that turn around to stop you." She says.

She then turns to the others.

"Once we do that, it's up to Lana and Lee to guide us through. Sawyer, you can help us with that Sight thing of yours as well. Danvers, you and me will watch our six as we move." She adds.

They all nod and get into position around Kara and Reign.

"Ready?" Dylan asks.

Everyone nods and prepares for what comes next. They all take a deep breath and wait.

"This ends today."

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS ENDS TODAY!!
> 
> Yes, it does and as I said we are at the final stretch of this story. Next chapter might be the last, maybe I'll add a Epilogue, we'll see.
> 
> It's definitely been a ride and I am so thankful for everything who has joined me on the long and probably painful journey what with my bad plot line and horrible cliffhangers.
> 
> Yes I gave Maggie a suit because I can. 
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything. 
> 
> -Sway.


	56. Chapter 56

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final battles Part 2. Last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends, we have come to the end of this story. I know it was a long one, honestly had no idea what I was doing but we come to the final stretch.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 56

_"This ends today."_

On count, Reign and Kara spin and drill through the ground fast. The guards just under them either getting taken out by the falling rocks or getting kicked in the face by the two supers.

Once they're through, Dylan jumps down the hole next and immediately springs into action, vaulting over the two Kryptonians, she sends blasts of fire straight towards the other guards down the hallway, knocking them over.

More come to, having heard the commotion, and attack, their guns have heavy fire power but not enough to over power the rest.

Dylan stomps her foot on the ground, sending a shock wave through the floor, throwing them off balance before sending a gush of air, pushing them back into the next few guards coming their way.

She turns back to the other two and nods. Kara floats up through the hole they made. Once she gets there she nods at the rest to jump through.

Once they're all through and at the bottom they all get into position.

Reign up front followed by Lana and Lena. Maggie just behind them with Alex at her flank. Dylan covering their rear and Kara at the end.

"Alright you three, you will lead us from here, we'll worry about the rest." Dylan says.

Maggie, Lena and Lana nod their heads and tune in their senses, Maggie using her Sight.

"What can you pick up so far?" Reign asks.

"Corridors apon corridors. Looks like a smaller version of their bigger strong hold." Maggie answers, looking around.

"She's right, I can't see much with all the lead they have here but it does look like their underground." Kara agrees.

"I'm sensing a strong presence of energy coming from the east." Lena answers.

"I feel it too. It's not too far away but it's not the only energy presence, we've got a big wave of Karja heading our way." Lana adds.

"Okay, so then that's where we're heading. Let's get moving. The faster we take this weapon out, the faster we can end this. I'm tired of these guys haunting my family." Dylan practically growls out.

The ladies start making their way through the corridors, following Lena, Lana and Maggie's lead and directions.

The rest just watch their backs, taking out little bits of Karja attacking as they go. Knocking them into walls, through windows and blasting them down the halls.

"Are we any closer?" Kara asks, grabbing one guy who jumps at her and throws him against the wall, knocking him out instantly.

"The source is strengthening, we are getting closer yes." Lana says.

"We'll the bad guys just keep coming and are becoming more each time. It's like a video game. Every time you run into these creeps you know you're going the right way." Maggie quips.

"That...is a very interesting observation. Nice." Alex comments impressed.

"Oh! In coming!" Lena warns.

A huge granade flies their way. Lana catches it and forms as field around it. The granade explodes, the blast contained easily inside the field and now swirling around in it.

She the directs her attention to the group of Karja heading their way and tosses it at them. Apon immediate contact it blows a second time, knocking them all down.

Everyone buy Dylan's jaw hits the floor and they stare at her in awe. She looks at them confused.

"What?" she asks.

"We can do that!?" Lena all but squeaks out through her surprise and excitement.

Lana and Dylan share a look and she nods with a shrug.

"Yeah, of course. Wow I really need to show you more of what we can do, that was pretty basic." Lana answers.

"Oh basic? Wow." Reign says in disbelief.

"Well...now we know how to survive one of those." Alex says.

"Come on, let's keep moving." Kara says.

"Yeah, shouldn't be long now." Maggie agrees.

The group of ladies make their way through the corridors, taking out enemies along the way. Having a few close calls but ultimately make it out just fine.

They come to what looks like a cross roads hallway with several corridors all around.

"Great. Now what? These paths could lead anywhere." Alex says.

"Also, I am very disturbed that this was under the City the whole time. We should probably do something about it." She adds after a second thought.

"This way, there's a big energy source coming from there." Lana points down one path way.

"I don't know, maybe we could use this?" Lena states.

They all turn to her with looks of confusion, some even in disbelief. She rolls her eyes at them and shrugs as they run down the hallway. 

"A huge underground tunnel system under a huge city with hundreds and thousands of human and alien citizens alike that seem to get attacked at least twice a year by some other worldly like threats out to destroy the world." She says.

"We could really use this place a safety bunker or something for times like that. Evacuate everyone without actually having to leave the city and their homes...think about it." She adds.

They all hum in thought, impressed.

"Leave it to Lee to find a way to turn this hell into heaven." Reign quips with a smirk.

"That's a great idea, definitely would be a benefit to the public. We'll have to take it up with the president." Lana says and gives her daughter a look of pride to which Lena blushes, still not used to it.

"Yeah, well after we finish this. I don't know about you guys but I am way past over these creeps and just want to get over this and go home." Alex says.

"Yeah same. We've chased these guys around the universe long enough. It's time to end this once and for all." Reign agrees.

"Agreed." Kara states.

"We'll it feels like we're really close to our target. I'm not gonna lie, the amount of energy readings I'm receiving is a little concerning." Lana states, a little unsettled.

"Really? That bad?" Dylan asks.

"Whatever it is that they have, it is definitely extremely dangerous if it's source of power is that big. I don't think Lee and I will be able to even absorb that much power." Lana says as they carry on moving.

Eventually they make it too a long hallway and at the end, four huge guards stand blocking a even larger metal door.

They heat up their guns, bright blue energy radiating from them and a loud hissing and humming sound coming from behind the big door.

"Oh that sounds...oh Gods that is the opposite of good." Kara says.

"Damn! I can feel it from here!" Lena states.

"We have got to get inside that door." Dylan says.

"Supes, on me." Reign says looking at Kara.

Kara nods and the two Kryptonians take action. They speed over to the four guards who start firing their weapons.

Lena and Lana bend the energy coming from them away so it doesn't hit their team mates. Kara and Reign have a little trouble taking down the guards without killing them but eventually knock them out.

"Okay, so how are we going to get through this thing. I don't think we should kick it in, it might have some kind of fail safe or alarm and who knows what's behind it." Alex says.

"Sawyer, think you can get in?" Reign asks.

Maggie goes over to the control panel, she uses her sight to check through it and find anything she can fiddle with.

"Okay good news, I can get through, I'm just going to need to cut power to the door. It's should open as a fail safe for when a blackout happens and makes sure the people inside don't get trapped." She states.

"Okay, what's the bad news?" Kara asks.

"The power source is inside." Maggie answers.

They all groan, Reign banging her head against the wall in frustration.

"There has got to be another way in. There's no way they only have one exit, not with a weapon like that in the room." Alex says.

"Are there any cables or something running through the walls, maybe an air vent or something?" Lena asks.

Maggie narrows her eyes at the wall and pulls up a miniature map of the place when she scanned it through the walls.

"Well there are but not big enough of any of us to crawl through...yeah...i got an idea." She says and then walks to the opposite wall.

"Ray, Supergirl...there are oxygen tanks built in here and here." She points them out.

"If we cut off their oxygen supply they will be forced to evacuate, opening the door from the inside." Maggie adds.

Reign and Kara both nod and turn their attention to the wall. They start raining punches into the wall until said oxygen tanks are visible.

Maggie turns to Dylan with a nod. Understanding what she's asking, she walks up and puts her hands on the tank.

Using her seismic sense, she feels around for the valves and switches that will shut them off or cut off the flow into the room.

"Now we will have about 10 minutes of oxygen before we run out, so whatever we need to do we need to do it fast." Maggie adds.

They all share a worried look, this was not what they planned for but this is the only way without risking the surface.

Dylan bends the tank valves and shuts them down immediately. As soon as she does. Alarms blare all over the place, red lights flashing.

"Alright, I got 10 minutes on the clock. We need to get inside now and take this thing down." Maggie says.

They turn their attention to the large door and they wait. A minute goes by before the door let's out a hiss and begins to open.

The ladies get into their stances and wait for whoever is inside.

The thundering sound of footsteps echo behind it and then several people start filing out. Each in a lab coat, sporting a shock collar and panicking.

"Wha-these are people! Humans!" Reign states in  shock.

Just then, a few Karja step behind the people and use them as hostages. The ladies share concerned looks, they can't risk these people's lives.

"Let them go!" Kara says firmly.

The Karja heat up their weapons. Then suddenly they blow up in the faces, knocking them down, unconscious, the people immediately run up to Kara and stand behind the team.

Everyone turns to Lena who has her hands up, soft blue glow coming from them.

"What? Not my fault their weapons were energy generated." She states.

"Sawyer, Danvers and Ray, you take these civilians back to the surface, make sure they get out and safe. We'll handle things down here." Dylan instructs.

"What--no I'm not leaving you." Reign says angrily.

Dylan takes her by her arms and looks her in her face, even behind the mask.

"Listen mija, I know what you're thinking but trust me on this one. I promise, I swear to you we will return." Dylan promises.

"You need to get these people out of her, please. We'll be fine." Kara says to Alex who is also about to protest.

"We go this." Lena adds.

Maggie, Alex and Reign hesitate but eventually have no choice. They have to get these people to safety.

Maggie looks at her timer and she looks at Lena, pulling her in for a big hug.

"You got five minutes, please be careful." She says softly.

Lena hugs back just as tightly, Alex and Dylan saying their own goodbyes for now.

Eventually they escort the hostages away and start making their way out while Kara, Dylan, Lana and Lena make their way inside the room.

Inside, they all gasp at the bright lights and the huge contraption in the middle of the room.

It is five times bigger than them, made of various metals and materials, glowing a bright blue and looks like a network of tubes with flowing energy in it.

"Shit...its a bomb!" Lana says, looking at the console.

"We won't be able to stop it, it's already on a timer, we got 3 minutes left before it takes out the city even before we run out of air." Dylan states.

"That's way too much energy, even for us." Lena says, staring at the huge contraption.

Kara walks around it, looking at it, thinking of a way to stop it. She is then hit with an idea.

"Maybe I can fly it out of the city, maybe into space." She states.

"No! One, you won't make it there in time before it blows and two, last time you flew into space you nearly died!" Lena argues.

"Well what are we supposed to do then!?" Kara yells.

"No she's right. Lena and I will be able to contain the blast long enough for Kara to get it out the city." Lana states.

"What?! How, I don't even know how to fly and Kara can't carry me and the bomb." Lena argues again.

Suddenly, Reign appears next to her with a smile behind her mask.

"Everyone got out, I'm here to help." She says.

"There you go. Dylan will carry me and Reign can carry you while Kara carries the bomb. Sorted." Lana says.

"Good, we're running out of time, come on." Dylan says and steps away from the console.

She runs up to the wall and then smashes her fists into it. Large cracks line the wall and travel up to the top. Bigger cracks appear above, dust coming down as the top begins to open.

Rock and other debris start falling through, Kara and Reign make sure it does not hit the bomb.

Eventually a huge skyline is above, big enough for the bomb to fit.

"Let's go, we need to move. Now." Dylan says.

Kara moves over to the edge of the energy bomb, picking it up with ease. Luckily it's not too heavy and she's unfairly strong.

She carries it on both hands and slowly but surely flies up and through the hole. Dylan picks up Lana and uses her fire bending to carry herself up while Reign carries Lena.

As soon as Kara gets out the hole, she immediately jets up fast with the bomb, wanting to get as far above the city as possible.

Reign and Dylan follow.

"Lana, Lena, do it now!" Dylan instructs.

Immediately, Lena and Lana create a force field around the bomb and as soon as they do, it explodes.

The blast is successfully contained but Kara is knocked away in process, she starts falling down before she stops herself in mid air and flies back up.

"Fuck, I'm losing it. Kara!" Dylan yells out, her fire flicking.

Kara immediately catches them both before they can start falling.

"Okay, we contained the blast...now what?" Lena asks.

"Now we need to blow it, like a battery, more energy is needed." Lana states.

"How? If we use our own, we will lose grip on the field and whatever is in there will fall to the city." Lena asks.

"I know! Ray! Our heat vision, we could use our heat vision!" Kara suggests.

"Kara, if you use too much you'll solar flare!" Lena says.

"I'll use my fire as well, come on! We can't keep this up forever. We don't have a choice." Dylan says.

"Okay, okay! Ready! Now!" Lena yells.

Kara and Reign use their heat vision and aim the beams at the field containing the swirling blast. Dylan fires everything she's got.

The ball of evergy starts growing in size, Lena and Lana both groaning at the pain of having to contain so much energy at once.

Eventually, it becomes too much and explodes a second time. All five ladies are knocked away from the blast and start falling down to the surface.

Reign manages to gather herself and starts flying towards the others. She catches Lana and Lena. Dylan's fire flickers in and out, she's spent and it's not working.

Using her airbending, she starts creating a some resistance as she falls to slow herself down until her fire comes back, and starts directing herself toward the ground.

Kara was knocked out by the blast, already exhausted by the first one, now out because of the second and is now free falling.

Seeing this, J'onn immediately transforms and flies to catch her, he is just in time before she hits the ground.

Reign lands next to him, Dylan clinging to her back while Lana and Lena are in her arms.

Lena immediately jumps out her best friends arms and runs over to him.

"Oh my God! Kara!" she exclaims in fear.

"She's okay, just unconscious. She might have solar flared as well, but she's fine." he tells her.

Lena breathes a sigh of relief, happy tears falling down her face, as she holds Kara's hand in hers, holding it to her chest.

Her heart had dropped at seeing her girlfriend free falling and not moving. She's grateful for J'onn catching her.

"Good job ladies. You did it. You saved the city and stopped them from destroying it." J'onn says and looks up.

There in the sky, beautiful swirls of blue, red and purple paint the night and light up the sky.

Later.

Everyone is back at the DEO. Kara is stilled knocked out and on the sun bed, Reign as well. Although she doesn't get her powers from the yellow sun, it does help her heal faster.

She did take a hit with the blast but she's okay.

Lena and Lana as well, both sitting in the infirmary beside Kara, getting patched up by Dylan, Alex and Eliza.

Maggie is there also recovering from a long painful day, chatting with Lucy and Winn.

Cat had made her way to the DEO the second she ended her call with Reign when they arrived before the battle.

She and Eliza were both standing by Winn at the console, hearing everything that was going on. Having a heart attack every two minutes.

Now Cat refuses to let go of Reign since they came back.

Eliza was in tears when they brought Kara in, she was happy her daughter was fine but she knows it's going to take a while for Kara to get her powers back.

That means she's on bedrest until then. She's not going to be happy about that.

With the Karja now exposed, Spectrum, the DEO and the military have managed to arrest most of the culprits and freed the hostages.

There's still much to be done but they are just happy the bigger threat has been terminated.

"Oh Jeez, I need a vacation after this." Maggie says.

"Yeah, me too. I mean I love my job but holy shit I need a breather." Alex agrees, walking into her fiancé's arms, kissing her softly.

"I think we all could use a break." Reign says, cuddling with Cat in her arms, the blonde playing with her dog tags.

"That's not a bad idea. Maybe we can all go somewhere, relax for a bit." Lena suggests, laying beside a still sleeping Kara.

"Well, Kara is going to be out of commission for a while, now would be a good time as any for her to finally sit her ass down and just chill." Winn says.

"I'll say." a groggy voice says.

Everyone turns to a now loopy and sleepy Kara who has just woken up. Lena smiles down at her, running her hands through the blonde locks, kissing her forehead.

Kara let's out a small smile of her own, nuzzling into Lena, already intent on falling asleep again.

"Why don't you all come over to Midvale. It's quiet and peaceful. Can do a whole bunch of stuff or even just have a relaxing time at the beach." Eliza suggests.

"Wait really?" Alex ask in surprise.

"Yes. It has been a while since you girls have been home and this whole team needs an uninterrupted vacation. We've got plenty of space in the house and more than enough stuff to go around." Eliza says.

"The only thing we'll have to do is get like food that I'll feed a whole country." She adds.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Kara says excitedly, still woozy but very much conscious now.

"Don't we have a beach house near there, Lee?" Reign asks.

Lena thinks about it for a moment.

"Yeah, I think so, God we actually haven't used it since we had it built." Lena answers.

"Oh I am so down for this." Maggie says with a big smile.

"It does sound amazing. Especially after being captive for twenty years, I could use a new scene." Lana says.

Everyone gives her a understanding smile, Dylan hugging her tightly, knowing how much her best friend needs this vacation more than anyone.

"Then it's settled, we'll all head down in two days."

Two days later. 

Lena walks down the halls of the National City Penitentiary, heels clicking and echoing in the silence.

She gets to the cell and the security guard opens it. She steps inside and sees her adoptive mother sitting there at the table waiting for her.

Lillian looks up and smiles at the sight of her daughter.

"You're late." She says with a smirk.

Lena chuckles and sits down across from her. She feels warmth spread through her chest when she sees a chess board in front of her.

"Sorry, Kara is being a nightmare right now. She's a little excited about today." Lena says.

Lillian chuckles at this.

"I can imagine." She says and makes the first move on the board.

They play a few games in silence, just enjoying each other's company. They may not talk much, like before. But at least now it's not tense and filled with doubts and insecurities.

"How's Lana and Dylan?" Lillian asks when they start a new game.

"They're doing okay, just trying to catch up with recent events and just wanting to relax. They really need this time away from everything." Lena answers.

"Dylan has been reinstated into Spectrum. No surprise there. Mama...well she's not exactly sure what she wants to do yet." she adds.

"Well that's to be expected. Twenty years of torture...she's going to need a lot of time to get back on her feet. She's strong." Lillian says, a fond smile on her face.

Lena watches her mother, noting the smile on her face. She's been wondering just how close her two mothers were back then.

"Yeah, I can only hope to be as strong as her one day." she says.

Lillian looks up at her.

"You are, maybe even stronger, you might not see it yet, that's probably my fault, but you are. You are a lot stronger than you know." She says.

"I was not lying when I said you reminded me a lot of her. One thing your mother always did was never let the negatives of the world get the best of here." She adds.

"She took every challenge with the mindset that she would come out of it. Victorious or not. She would smile, even when the world didn't smile back. I was always envious of her optimism." she says.

"Kinda like Kara. She had her whole world ripped from her and yet, she still has a heart so pure, never gives into the darkness." Lena says.

Lillian smiles knowingly at the love struck look on Lena's face.

"It is times like this I see myself in you." She says.

Lena looks at her in confusion, not understanding what she means. Then after a knowing look from Lillian does she get what she means.

"You and Mama..." She says with wide eyes.

Lillian nods with a chuckle. She looks down at the chess board with a slight blush on her face.

"Yes, your mother and I, we had a very strong connection. Though we felt the pull and call for each other...we never did anything about it." She says.

Lena tilts her head at this, wondering why.

"It was...complicated already without our feelings for each other getting into the mix. I still cared for your father but...what he did had killed every reason I had for loving him. It faded the more time passed." Lillian explains.

"I started gravitating towards Lana more, despite what happened. She was just so beautiful and pure, so pure. Everything I wished I was, everything I wanted." She says.

Lena sits silently as she listens, a small smile graces her face.

"Once I realized what I was feeling, I immediately started pushing her away. I felt I was broken, too tainted for her. That I'd be bad for her." she adds.

Lena nods in understanding, knowing that feeling well. Having done the same to Kara before.

"But she was persistent. She would not let me push her away. She would always call, always worry about me. She would never give up on me and that made me fall harder." Lillian says.

"It's quite the feeling, having someone care and love you when you are not exactly lovable." She adds.

Lena let's out a small chuckle, remembering she had used those exact words when explaining why she was afraid to Maggie and Alex that day after Kara confessed her feelings.

"I knew she felt it too, I could see it. When she told me, I was over the moon but...I was afraid." Lillian confesses.

"We always talked about it but neither of us made a move. I was still with your father, for Lex's sake really, and she was focused on you. We were fine though." she says with a smile.

"Well, I guess I can see how that could have been, but what about now. It is obvious those feelings haven't gone away after twenty years. I can tell Mama still feels the same way too." Lena suggests.

Lillian smiles at her sadly and then looks around her room.

"Unfortunately, it does not seem that will happen. I'm going to be here for a while and let's be honest..." Lillian says.

"...My best days are behind me. I'm not as young as I used to be. Besides, she's still got a lot to figure out now." she adds.

Lena gives her a encouraging smile.

"Please, we both know you've still got more than enough fuel in the tank. Besides, Mama is definitely not going to want a life filled with action and adventure right now." She says.

Lillian raises an eyebrow at her.

"Come on at least try. I know for a fact she will be up for it. Who knows, maybe you could help her figure what she wants and somewhere down the line, when they let you off for good behavior or when I can convince Marsdin to put you on house arrest, you can finally have that happily ever after." Lena suggests.

Lillian laughs at this, blushing at the hope she feels at the idea.

"I don't know, Lena. Seems a little too good to be true." She says.

"Hey I thought that too at one time. Now look at me, I'm waking up next to the human or uh, alien embodiment of sunshine mixed with puppy." Lena giggles when Lillian rolls her eyes.

The blondes sighs, watching Lena who is giving her a raised eyebrow and knowing smirk. Eventually she throws her hands up with a grin.

"Alright fine, I'll think about it." She says.

Lena throws her own hands up in triumph, cheering and laughing at her mother's embarrassed expression.

She then looks at her watch to check the time when the guard knocks on the door.

"Oh shoot I need to get going." She says.

She looks down at the board, she moves her piece and stands up. She walk over to her mother and kisses her cheek.

"Check mate."

Later.

"So how was it?" Kara asks Lena.

They are waiting for the rest to arrive so they can all hit the road together.

"It was good. Found out some very interesting things but I guess it was pretty obvious. Though, I am happy she's at least listening to me." Lena answers.

She throws her arms around Kara's neck, kissing her softly. Kara smiles into the kiss.

"So it seems. I'm glad. I might lot fully understand it but, I'm happy for you." She says.

Lena hums and lays her head against Kara's. They stand like that in the middle of the living room, slowly swaying to no music.

"How you feeling?" Lena asks softly.

"I'm alright, a little sore, having blown out my powers sucks but I'll manage. I just wish I could hear your heart beat." Kara answers.

Lena takes her hand and places it above her heart. Kara can faintly feel the strong thump beneath her palm and smiles.

"I'm so excited to see where you grew up." Lena says.

Kara smiles bigger, already planning on where she's going to take Lena and show her all there is to see.

"You're going to love it." She says.

"We'll if it's anything like you I'm sure I will." Lena says and kisses her sweetly.

"I love you." Kara mumbles against her lips.

Lena giggles at the sensation of Kara running her hands over her body, tickling her a little. She slaps her shoulder lightly.

"Don't, you dork." she says.

"Not until you say you love me too." Kara says and carries on, Lena full on laughing now, then falling onto the couch.

"okay okay okay! Just stop!" Lena pleads through her giggles.

Kara smiles down at her. Lena takes her face in her hands and brings her down for another kiss.

"I love you too." She says softly against her lips.

They end up making out on the couch, giggling like teenagers, being all cute and shit.

"Hey love birds! Everyone is waiting! Let's go!" a voice by the balcony says.

"In a minute." Kara says, holding up her hand, kissing Lena's neck, making her squeal when he nips it.

Lena smacks her arms and they both turn to the balcony to see Reign there floating, arms folded with a smirk on her face.

"Welcome back to Earth." she says.

"Come on, Alex is getting antsy, we better get going or we'll be late." She says.

"Yeah yeah." Lena responds as they get up.

Reign leaves and Kara and Lena make their way to the door. Once they are out the door and make their way down the stairs and get out side, Kara gives Lena a smirk.

"Race ya!" she says and takes off towards the others. 

"Hey! That's cheating!" Lena says and takes off her heels, thank God she's wearing pants.

She chases after her girlfriend and when he finally catches up, she jumps on her back, the two of them giggling.

"Adorable. Now let's roll." Alex says with a smile as she and Maggie get into their car with Eliza. 

Reign, Cat and Carter in theirs. Dylan and Lana will be riding with Lena and Kara. 

"Can I drive?" Kara asks. Lena laughs.

"No but you DJ." She says.

Once everyone is settled, music is ready Lena switches on their communicators they had placed in each car.

"Everyone ready?" she asks.

 _"Yeah!"_ Reign's car yells out.

 _"Ride or Die baby!"_ Maggie says from their car.

Everyone chuckles.

"Winn, J'onn, James and Lucy will meet us there. Let's hit the road!" Kara says excitingly.

"it will be so nice to have everyone come together while the world is not ending." Lena says.

Kara takes her hand and kisses it.

"El Mayarah." she says.

Lena smiles and glances at Lana and Dylan who are also smiling, hearing the giggles coming from the communicator.

_"El Mayarah."_

-The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, I bet you could tell how rushed that was, probably.
> 
> Anyway thank you everybody so much for coming with me on this long as journey of a story that probably made no freaking sense at all but hey, it was fun to write.
> 
> It was honestly a joy writing this, many emotional roller-coasters and plot twists that came out of nowhere but hey, what are you gonna do.
> 
> I want to thank everyone that stayed on until the end, I know sometimes stories tend to get boring and sometimes ridiculous at time that you want to stop ready but I do appreciate those who pushed through the crazy.
> 
> Thank you for all the love and support especially in the comments, those really kept me going and I thank everyone who took the time to write back.
> 
> It's been a beautiful ride, my name is Sway and I hope to see You in the next story, bye bye!
> 
> -Sway.

**Author's Note:**

> Lena is a badass ninja! Kara is shook and Sanvers is as just confused as everyone else.
> 
> So how'd you like the beginning. It's just a little intro for where the story will start. I don't have a full plot so I'm just rolling with it.
> 
> If you have any queries or requests don't be shy to suggest anything. I'm open to anything, really.
> 
> -Sway.


End file.
